


【仙流】契合

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: ABO/仙流契合, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 148
Words: 371,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: ABO预警1V1。HE。有原创角色





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警  
> 1V1。HE。有原创角色

**“我遇见你，我记得你，这座城市天生就适合恋爱，你天生就适合我的灵魂。”①**

 

1.

正值暮秋雨季，忍冬市接连十来天都笼罩在潮湿的雨雾当中。

今天也不例外。

此时是商陆私立高中的午休时间。

仙道从食堂回来，手上拿着一把湿漉漉的黑色直骨伞，刚走进教室，迎面撞上了“太子党”的两名成员，志村润二和北山野，都是体型高大壮硕的Alpha。

像商陆这样学费贵到离谱、入学不需要中考分数的私立学校，接纳的学生大多都是那些无心向学的富家子弟，处于叛逆期的二代们自然谁也不服谁，单挑斗殴时有发生，各大势力划分得一清二楚。其中当属“太子党”最为霸道，学校里没人敢惹这群家中有权有势的太子爷。

仙道嗅到了二人身上狠厉的信息素气味，同为Alpha，本能抵触，他微微皱了下眉：“出什么事了？”

志村咬牙切齿：“妈的，悠真在游泳馆里被一个Alpha欺负了，现在躲在更衣室里发信息向我求救。”

悠真是志村的竹马，太子党里唯一的Omega，眉清目秀细皮嫩肉的。

商陆学校的Omega学生比较少，平时后颈腺体处都贴着厚厚的隔离贴，以此隔断自身的信息素，手腕上还戴有特殊手环，一旦按下手环上的按钮，就会立即释放出能让所有Alpha暂时失去抵抗能力的气体。

估计悠真忘带手环了，不然根本不需要求救。

或者另有隐情。

仙道没有多说什么：“走，一起去看看。”

志村喜欢悠真多年，早就将他视为自己的Omega，怒火中烧，仙道话音一落，便如离弦之箭般冲了出去。

中途遇到了仙道的御用跟班小卷毛，Beta，个子不高，长相也很普通，跟着他们一起去了。

 

游泳馆里空无一人，偌大的场馆里隐约浮漾着清甜的水蜜桃味。

“是悠真的信息素，操！”志村双眼赤红，双手紧握成拳。

“喂，你克制一下你的情绪。”北山提醒道。

小卷毛不受Omega信息素的影响，从口袋里拿出备用的隔离贴，走向更衣室，敲开了门。

不多时，他和悠真出来了。

悠真显然哭过了，瑟瑟发抖，直直地跑过来，哽咽道：“他、他还在隔壁那间更衣室里。”

 

刚说完，这间更衣室的门开了，走出来一个人，肩宽腿长，肤色白皙。

“就是他！”悠真缩到了志村身后。

志村二话不说上前开干。

对方也是个狠角色，轻松避开志村的突袭，一脚踹在他的肚子上。

“这么拽？”北山啐一口，加入了战局。

 

仙道一向不喜欢掺和群架，站在原地饶有兴味的观战。

小卷毛在旁说道：“老大，我认识他，是高二十一班新来的转校生。”

“难怪这么面生。叫什么？”

“流川枫。”

仙道没再接话，打量起这个叫流川枫的转校生，长得倒是挺好看的，就是凶。

志村和北山在商陆是出了名的打架王，没想到二打一也占不到什么便宜，越打越吃力。

仙道把雨伞递给小卷毛，拍拍他的肩膀：“你先带悠真回教室，顺便把游泳馆的大门关上。”

小卷毛最听仙道的话，当即点头：“好的，老大。”

悠真眼中闪着泪光，期期艾艾地望着高大英俊的Alpha：“你要帮我出气？”

仙道一笑：“你想多了。我们又不熟。”

悠真怔住了，眼睁睁看着仙道脱下西装校服外套，挽起衬衫袖子，与自己错身而过。

“走吧，”小卷毛说道，“你想成为我老大的Omega？我劝你趁早放弃吧。”

“跟你有什么关系？”悠真盛气凌人，一改在Alpha跟前梨花带雨柔弱可怜的模样。

小卷毛轻蔑的嗤笑了一声，Beta跟Alpha不同，没有偏袒和保护Omega的本能。

小卷毛很久之前就看穿了悠真的为人，虚伪又自恋，吊着志村不放，又觊觎仙道，恨不得全世界的Alpha都围着他打转。

“你在嘲笑我？”悠真同样看小卷毛不顺眼，语气尖厉。

“明知故问。”

“你！”

“行了，悠真，要不是看在志村哥的面子上，我早他妈动手揍你了。上回在KTV，你往我老大酒里下药的事，你真以为神不知鬼不觉？用你的猪脑袋好好想想，你为什么没有得逞的原因。”

“他没喝？”

小卷毛的眼神冷了下来：“你不要把所有人都当成傻子。”

悠真如遭雷击，脸上的血色瞬间褪尽，发白的嘴唇微微颤抖。

 

————————————————

①：出自《广岛之恋》（作者：玛格丽特·杜拉斯）。

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

流川专心应战，冷不防被人从身后反剪住双手重重地按在了正前方的墙壁上。

仙道出手，志村和北山得以喘息。

流川挣不脱仙道的禁锢，在心里咒骂了一句。

“别动，”仙道制敌成功，自然不可能松懈，“再乱动我卸了你的胳膊。”

“随便。”

志村吐掉嘴里的血沫：“操！你他妈再横一个给老子看看？”

“狗仗人势。”流川语气冰冷地怼了回去，“有种单打。”

“来！老子怕你？”

“松开。”流川喘着重气，扭头怒视仙道。

“说说，怎么回事？”仙道用身体压住流川，以防他反击，“看上那个Omega了？”

“关你屁事。”

志村怒不可遏：“老子废了你！”

北山拽住他：“既然仙道介入了，交给他处理。”

“不交代也可以，我会如实上报给Omega保护协会，让他们过来调查。”

“……”

“我数三秒。”

流川扭了扭手腕：“痛。”

志村吼道：“你妈的，你撒什么娇？痛你妈啊痛！”

仙道稍稍松了点劲：“这样呢？还痛不痛？”

志村：“……”

流川倔着一张冰山脸，忽然说道：“隔离贴是他自己撕下来的。”

“放屁！你是说我的Omega故意释放信息素勾引你？”志村骂骂咧咧。

仙道低下头凑近流川，嗅他身上的气味，这一举动引来流川激烈的反抗。

仙道不得不收劲压制住他：“你闻到了Omega的信息素竟然没有动情？自制力这么强？”

“他太臭了。”流川直言不讳。

志村气得七窍生烟，悠真的水蜜桃味怎么可能是臭的？他正要上去踹流川一脚，谁知道仙道往后退了一步，放开了流川。

流川活动了一下手腕，回身就是狠狠一拳，把仙道的脸打得偏向了一边。

仙道用舌头顶了顶被打到的脸颊内侧，一股铁锈味在嘴里蔓延，他轻笑了一声，忽然欺身上前，迅速吻上了流川。

带有血腥的舌头直接撬开了流川的牙关，将他的口腔蹂躏了一个遍。

流川显然宕机了，愣愣的任由仙道胡作非为。

仙道亲完，捏住流川尖削的下巴，笑容有几分痞气：“下手真重。”

流川回过神，打开仙道的手，用手背擦了擦嘴唇。

 

“仙道，你亲他干什么啊？”志村不敢置信自己刚才看到的画面。

北山也是，一时间不知道该说什么了。

 

流川像一头被触碰到逆鳞的孤兽，亮出了更为尖利的爪牙，戾气冲天地把仙道扑倒在地，骑在他的腰腹上，一拳砸了下去。

拳头还没碰到仙道的脸颊，就被他扣住了手腕。

“还来？”

“我宰了你！”

“宝贝，我发现你的腰很细嘛。”仙道不知死活，一只手扶在流川的腰侧捏了一把。

 

志村吓傻了：“北山，仙道疯了吗？他为什么调戏Alpha？！”

北山抓了抓后脑勺的头发：“难不成仙道对Alpha有兴趣？”

“关键是这个Alpha差点伤害了我的Omega！还把你我打成这副鬼样子，连仙道也挨了他一拳！”

“他刚才不是解释过了嘛，是悠真自己撕掉隔离贴的。”

“这种鬼话你都相信？悠真怎么可能这么做？”

“怎么不可能？”北山轻声嘟哝了一句。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”北山同样清楚悠真有两副面孔，但这种事口说无凭，他不想被兄弟误认为是挑拨离间的人，没再多言，朝打得不可开交的那两个Alpha努了下嘴，岔开了话题，“喂，我们要不要劝个架？”

“劝个鬼，我巴不得仙道替悠真好好教训这小子。”志村无条件信任他认定的Omega，“要不是悠真运气好，找准时机躲进了更衣室，说不定已经被他咬破腺体了。妈的，想想就来气！仙道，弄死他！”

志村就差摇着常胜旌旗为仙道呐喊助威。

北山没辙，他知道仙道的身手有多厉害，刚刚又跟流川交过手，估计二人旗鼓相当。

正所谓神仙打架，凡人遭殃，还是静观其变比较好。

 

没多久，高二有个班级在他们体育老师的带领下来游泳馆上课。

体育老师一拉开门，就闻到了极北雪松干燥微苦的信息素气味，极具压迫感，Alpha都懂得收敛自己的信息素，除非在动情或动怒的时候。

不过Alpha动情，必定会有发情的Omega。

体育老师没有嗅到Omega甜腻的香气，松了口气，不是AO在游泳馆里乱搞就好。

 

有个男Alpha学生烦躁地说：“好像是高三七班仙道彰的信息素，真他妈难闻，老子想吐了。”

班上那五六个Omega闻言，激动的想要跑进游泳馆近距离看看他们的梦中情A。

不过体育老师不会放任Omega冒险接近正在释放信息素的Alpha，喝令所有学生原地稍息，只身踏入馆内。

穿过热身场地，信息素的气味更加浓重了，混杂着西柚和鼠尾草的味道——至少有三个Alpha在场。

体育老师也是Alpha，生理性厌恶其他Alpha的信息素气味，强忍着心头被勾起的无名火继续往前走。

在游泳池旁那两间更衣室前的空地上，体育老师找到了信息素的来源。

“干什么呢？住手快住手！别打了！”体育老师健步如飞，凭借成年Alpha的优势，把殊死缠斗的两个高大学生成功格开。

仙道抬手擦掉嘴角的血，系在校裤里的衬衣被扯出了一半，底下两颗纽扣全崩了，领带松松垮垮的挂着颈上，颧骨、眼角一片淤青，原本精神的朝天发也因为这场互殴变得凌乱不堪，总之要多狼狈有多狼狈，幸好颜值过硬撑得住，逆光而立反倒多了几分潇洒不羁。

流川也好不到哪里去，他刚转校过来，校服还没有订制好，基础款的白色T恤上印了仙道的脚印，被扯大的领口都变形了，起了裙边。不过仙道算是手下留情了，一拳都没往流川的脸上招呼。

 

“你们三个Alpha怎么能围攻一个Beta！”体育老师闻不到流川身上的气味，以为他是Beta。

“我是Alpha。”流川语气不善，眼睛仍然死死地盯着仙道。

“Alpha？打成这样你还能收敛住信息素？”体育老师一脸惊诧。

“你管我。”

“怎么说话的？你是哪个班的学生？”

“高二十一班，流川枫。”

“你们三个呢？”体育老师看向另一边，嫌恶地皱起眉头，“信息素收一收，再不收别怪我动手揍你们。”

 

体育老师押解四人去了训导处，移交给训导主任处理，自己返回游泳馆上课。

馆内仍然留有仙道的信息素气味，Omega们游着游着就软了腰。

体育老师见状，把体格娇小的未成年Omega一个个拎上岸，让他们回教室休息了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

志村和北山一天不打架就浑身不舒服，是训导处的常客，训导主任永岛老师看到他们就来气。

仙道很少亲自下场打架，今天是头一回被逮过来。

流川刚来商陆上学，自然也是第一次。

四个人都人高马大的，一溜排站在永岛老师的办公桌前。

 

“哟，‘太子党’欺负新同学？”永岛老师冷嘲热讽。

“操！明明是这傻逼欺负我的……”

仙道一脚踹在志村的小腿上，打断了他的话。

 

Alpha之间互看不顺眼发生冲突再正常不过了，但涉及到试图侵犯Omega就没这么容易收场了，无论是否属实，校方及Omega保护协会都会彻查到底。

仙道绝对相信流川没有污蔑悠真，他大概能推测出当时在游泳馆里发生了什么。

悠真企图用信息素诱使流川动情，但不料对方不为所动甚至嫌他的信息素不好闻。

勾引未遂反遭羞辱的Omega颜面扫地，谎话连篇利用了志村。

起初仙道也被悠真天真可爱的样貌蒙蔽过。

直到暑假期间的一次聚会，仙道险些着了悠真的道，要是他喝下了那杯酒，后果不堪设想，不仅会跟志村从此反目成仇，还很有可能在药物的驱使下标记一个自己根本不喜欢的Omega。

所以在这件事情上，仙道是和流川站一边的。

至于打架——

一开始仙道只想了解原因，加上志村和北山节节败退，他总不能坐视不理。

听到始作俑者是悠真，仙道就准备算了，带着兄弟走人，孰料流川直接上手打了他的脸。

还有那个吻——

他就想让流川尝尝血的滋味，纯粹出于挑衅和逗弄的心理。

结果可想而知，这一轻佻的行为彻底激怒了流川。

 

“踢什么踢？还没打够？”永岛老师当过几年兵，比多数成年Alpha更高更壮，气场也更强大，足以威慑学校里这些处在叛逆期的小鬼，“精力没处使是吧。好，你们四个下午不用上课了，去操场上跑三十圈。什么时候跑完什么时候回来我这里写检讨。”

“永岛老师，外面在下雨啊！”志村抓狂了。

“下铁锤也给我跑！”

“秋雨这么凉，会生病的。”志村试着讨价还价，“要不先欠着，天晴了我们再跑？”

永岛老师拿起座机话筒，抬眸望着他：“通知你爷爷还是你外公？”

“别别别！我跑，我跑还不行吗！”志村的爷爷和外公退休前一个是陆军作战部的师长一个是特种兵的格斗指导员，虽然如今年时已高，但身子骨依旧硬朗。前几天两位老人在家庭聚餐的饭桌上说过，要是志村继续惹是生非，就把他扔进部队里锤炼。

当兵不可怕，可怕的是新兵必须剃寸头。

寸头太考验颜值了，志村臭美，不想变成长毛的土豆，还有就是，去了部队以后就不能时时刻刻待在悠真身边的，他的Omega这么漂亮，又单纯，不看牢万一被别的Alpha捷足先登了怎么办？

志村率先离开训导处。

“你们呢？”永岛老师拿着话筒，“认罚还是通知家长。”

仙道与流川并肩而立，整了整领带，偏过脸看向流川，语调带了点漫不经心：“跑吗？”

“你跑不过我的。”流川以为是宣战，稍稍扬起下巴，神情冷傲。

“比比？输了叫我哥。”

“你输了叫我爸。”流川语不惊人死不休。

“走。”仙道把衬衣塞进裤子里，揉了揉颧骨上的痛处。啧，这么疼，肯定被打破相了。

流川其实才是最无辜的那个，但无论是不是误会，梁子反正已经结下了。

不服就是干，没什么可说的。

流川拍去衣服上的脚印，迈开长腿一脸冷酷的朝门口走去。

仙道双手插进裤子口袋里，跟了出去。

“还不走？要留在我这里喝下午茶吗？”永岛老师神情严肃地看着落单的北山。

北山嘴角抽抽，扯出一个尴尬的笑容，赶紧溜了。

四人先后冒雨到了操场，还没开始跑，就听见对面办公楼的窗口传来永岛老师的声音。

他拿着个扩音喇叭，丝毫不管隔壁教学楼里正在上课的学生：“别偷懒，I'm watching you from here！”

“这傻逼飚什么英文啊，发音真他妈别扭。”志村攻击完训导主任，指了指流川，“小子，今天的事咱们没完！要是还想在商陆待下去，跪着向我的Omega道个歉，要不然以后别想有好日子过！”

流川目光冰冷，默然良久，低低的“嘁”了一声，压根就没有把对方放在眼里，面无表情的管自己跑了。

“你妈的……”

“行了，跑吧，”仙道隔着雨望着流川的背影，“志村，这件事到此为止，他不招惹你，你就不要再去找他的麻烦。”

“仙道彰，你到底是哪头的啊？”

“我只说一遍，听不听是你的事。”仙道往后一捋头发，冲志村笑了笑，“我其实无所谓的，站哪头都行。看你怎么选。”

志村噎了一下，炸了：“操！你妈的，你要为了流川枫跟老子翻脸？”

流川已经站定在外圈的起跑线上等着仙道了。

仙道没有回答志村的话，等同于默认了，他转身跑向流川。

流川的目光在仙道的身上停留了片刻：“你相信我没有对那个Omega做什么？”

“信啊，为什么不信？”仙道拂去脸上的雨水，“因为你说得没错。他的信息素太臭了。”

流川收回视线。

“说起来，刚才打架的时候你也没有释放信息素。你是什么味的？”

“与你无关。”

“你这么白，该不会是甜牛奶味的吧？”

流川给了他一脚：“闭嘴。你的信息素也很臭。”

“你我都是Alpha，你要是觉得我香那就大事不妙了。”

一股股的雨水从流川尖削的下巴淌落，顺着白皙的脖颈一路没入衣领中，他的T恤早就湿了，白色布料有点透，隐隐能看到胸前淡红色的两点。

清冽冷肃的男色扑面而来。

仙道一时失神，心底突然被撩起了一阵酥痒，虽然只有一瞬，但特别清晰。

操了。

为什么会对一个Alpha来电？

 

“还比不比了？”流川没耐性陪仙道在雨中玩大眼瞪小眼的傻逼游戏，“怕输？”

仙道定住心神：“我等着你叫我哥。”扔下这句话，破雨而去。

“白痴。”流川沉声骂道，奋起直追。

 

北山看了眼一言不发闷头跑步的志村，想说些什么，又不知道该怎么劝。

他心里多少有些忐忑，按悠真的性格，八成还会在志村面前再哭诉一遍。

不过仙道既然表明了态度，肯定有把握制得住志村，悠真没了这座靠山，翻不起什么大浪。

想到这里，北山稍稍放宽了心，慢悠悠的小跑，他举目眺望，只见仙道和流川正在飞速冲刺，脚下溅起一大片氤氲迷蒙的水雾。

北山相当无语的叹了口气：这俩人有病吧？一开始就跑这么快？忘了咱们得跑三十圈吗？

跟两匹脱了缰的野马似的。

神经。

 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

仙道率先跑完三十圈，累得够呛，倒在了跑道旁湿漉漉的草坪上，仰面朝天，大口大口地喘气。

流川随后抵达，甩了甩头发上的雨水，脚下一软，躺在了仙道附近，闭着眼睛调整呼吸。

商陆的跑道是标准的四百米一圈，以多数Alpha的身体素质，一万两千米不在话下，但这俩人卯足了劲全程冲刺，体能再好也超出了极限。

北山一周至少要罚跑两次，早就熟练掌握了长跑技巧，路过二人的“躺尸”地点时，嗤笑了一声。

继续飞奔啊。野马变死马了吧？

北山从未见过这么狼狈的仙道，脸上挂彩、衣衫不整，像个失足落水后挣扎着爬上岸的流浪汉似的。可惜手机在教室忘带了，要不然就能拍几张照片匿名发布到学校论坛上，让那些被仙道迷得神魂颠倒的Omega好好看看他们男神凄惨落魄的样子。

绕过弯，北山扭头冲志村喊道：“快点，还剩五圈！”

志村加快脚步跟了上来，与他并行。

“还在生气啊？”北山问道。

志村呼了口气，闷闷地说：“你说仙道干嘛袒护一个外人？”

“哪袒护了？在游泳馆里他下了狠手的。”

“这是应该的。”提及游泳馆，志村立马黑脸，“要是你的Omega被Alpha欺负了，你忍得了吗？”

“拜托你搞搞清楚，仙道和悠真半毛钱关系都没有。你又不是不了解仙道的为人，要不是看我俩打不过那个Alpha，他会出手吗？你看看他那张脸，都被打成什么鬼样子了？”

“可是你也听到了，刚刚他威胁我。”

“长点心吧，算哥哥我求你了，”北山恨铁不成钢，索性直说了，“不要一直被人当枪使。”

“谁把我当枪使？悠真吗？”

“不然还有谁。”

“我乐意！”志村梗着脖子，“等你拥有了你的Omega，你就会理解我的心情。就算悠真要天上的星星，我也会想办法摘下来给他！”

北山以一种悲悯的眼神看了志村一眼，怀疑这小子被悠真灌了会令人神志不清的迷魂汤。

他不想枉做小人，只接了一句“你高兴就好”，便不再多言。

 

雨已经停了，灰白色的天空稍微敞亮了一些。

与商陆遥遥对望的重明山此时青山罩雾，宛若仙境。

忍冬的山川植被多是常绿阔叶林，即便入了秋，仍然层峦葱茏，经雨水润泽后，更为苍翠。

不知从哪个方向传来鸟雀的啾啁鸣啭，平添了几分宁谧。

 

仙道没多久就缓过来了，偏过头看向流川。

流川侧卧着，双目紧闭，好像睡着了，半边脸压在草上，呼吸匀长。

仙道一伸手就能够到流川的脸颊，触碰到的肌肤滑嫩，就是温度偏凉，他不轻不重地掐了一把：“喂，醒醒。”

流川倏地睁开眼睛，正对上仙道那张挂了彩却带着戏谑笑容的脸，剑眉微蹙，用力打开他的手。

“我赢了。”仙道捻了捻指尖，“你该叫我什么？”

流川微微撇了下嘴，嘀咕了声“白痴”，看得出他心有不甘。

“别耍赖，愿赌服输。”仙道似笑非笑地盯着流川。

流川一向自信，有十足的把握将仙道甩在身后，但怎么也没想到他跑得比自己快。

若是换作性格圆滑的老油条，嬉皮笑脸地搭住仙道的肩膀叫声哥也就完事了。

但流川偏偏天生正直，言出必行，板着脸经过一番内心挣扎，别过眼不看仙道，万般不情愿的开了金口：“哥。”

这个字像一小粒闪着微弱亮光的冰屑，从仙道的心尖上擦过。

笑意清晰地浮现在仙道的眼眸里，他揉了一把流川鸦黑色的湿发，语气愉悦：“听说你是新来的转校生？以后在商陆，哥罩你。”

“用不着，”流川忽然起身扣住了仙道作乱的手，顺势单膝跪在草地上，俯下身揪住他的衣襟，黑眸中藏着森森寒光，“再动手动脚我饶不了你。”

仙道一笑，抬起另一手，把流川粘在额头上凌乱潮湿的刘海往后一捋。

昏晦的天光之下，流川的面容却熠熠生辉，原本锋锐的眉眼被雨水沾湿，连睫毛也是潮的，少了几分在游泳馆里打架时的凶戾之气。

这样的举动显然再次冒犯了流川，他的眸色沉了一沉，眼波还算平缓。

不过仙道敏锐地觉察到了流川眼底汹涌的暗潮——发怒前的征兆。

仙道不敢掉以轻心，他这张脸要是再挨流川几记铁拳，保证毁容，到时候找谁说理去啊？

在流川发起进攻前，仙道紧紧缠抱住他的腰往下一按。

流川猝不及防撞进了仙道的怀里。

仙道趁机起劲一翻身，将他覆压在身下，动作一气呵成。

流川起脚就踹，非但没能顺利把仙道踹开，反而遭到对方更强势的全线镇压。

流川从小到大跟人打架都没吃过亏，今天屡屡栽在仙道的手里，自尊心严重受挫，气得耳朵都红了。

“哦，差点忘了，我还没自我介绍，”仙道坚实的手臂横压在流川的脖子上，整个身体的重量也压在他的身上，以此防止他挣扎，“高三七班，仙道彰。以后在商陆，谁跟你过不去，报我的名字。”

“滚开！”流川咬牙，同时嗅到了极北雪松的木质香气，像一张铺天盖地的网，将他牢牢地困在其中。

“怎么不反击？没必要收敛信息素，我扛得住，”仙道占据了绝对优势，不紧不慢地说，“我想知道你是什么味的。”

流川也顾不上什么体面不体面了，勉力仰起头，一口咬在了仙道的左边脸颊上。

仙道始料未及，吃痛闷哼一声，扼住流川的手臂不自觉松了些力。

流川咬住了就不放，唇齿间很快有血腥味漫开，掺杂着仙道的信息素味。

“流川枫，你信不信我真的揍你？”仙道担心自己这张脸彻底毁在流川的手里，急火攻心，拼命推开他。

 

小卷毛一手抱着仙道的西装校服外套，一手拎着一塑料袋的冰镇饮料，来操场上给仙道他们送喝的。

老远他就看见草坪上纠缠着的两个人。

小卷毛再熟悉仙道不过了，而辨认出流川则是通过他的白T恤和牛仔裤。

从小卷毛的这个角度望过去，仙道和流川好像在接吻，还亲得异常激烈。

小卷毛不忍直视，心想仙道今天是不是撞邪了？

跑到近处，小卷毛才看清他们哪是在调情，分明在干架！

小卷毛好不容易分开二人，抬眸看到仙道的脸颊，当即大惊失色，指着流川质问：“你怎么能咬人？”

流川的打架风格一贯以来像他的为人一样耿直，自知跟兽类般发狠撕咬的下三滥招数绝对上不了台面。

但咬都咬了，流川只能嘴硬强辩：“对付这种白痴无所谓用什么手段。”

“你是个Alpha啊！你居然咬人！你、你这叫什么你知道吗？撒泼！咱们Beta都不干这种事！”小卷毛不依不饶，一看仙道惨不忍睹的脸，又气又慌，口不择言，“你牙齿发痒怎么不去咬Omega的腺体？你咬我老大的脸干什么？难不成你想标记他吗！你这个混蛋！”

小卷毛意难平，颠来倒去乱骂了一通，见流川冷着脸不为所动，仿佛一拳打在棉花上，无处着力，一口气就这么憋在了胸口。

 

仙道摸了下脸的伤痕，垂眸看了眼自己的手，指腹上有血。

流川用手背擦掉嘴上的血丝，喘了口气。

“流川枫，这笔账回头再跟你算。”仙道在意自己外表是商陆人尽皆知的事，现在伤了脸，气场全开，散发出浓郁又暴烈的信息素气味，路过的北山与志村差点反胃。

流川就算认为自己咬人的反击方式欠妥，也不可能在仙道面前表露半分愧色，倔着一张冰山脸，不甘示弱地回道：“好，我等着。”

仙道深深地看了流川一眼，捂着脸颊扭头就朝校门口走去，他得尽快回家让家庭医生帮他好好处理被咬伤的地方。没人希望自己的脸颊上留有一个消不掉的牙印。

小卷毛搞不懂仙道是对流川心软才没有直接把他干翻再走，还是气昏了头忘记动手了。

应该是后者……吧。

 

仙道走出去没几步，又掉头走了回来，脸上伤痕累累，全然没了往日的潇洒。

流川以为仙道还想再打一架，眨了下眼睛，随即进入了防备状态。

仙道不看他，拿过小卷毛手里的西装校服，从口袋里摸出手机，他不想耽误时间，所以没有联系家中的司机，用打车软件预约到了一辆离商陆最近的出租车，转身就走。

 

流川抿了下唇，嘴里泛着腥甜的血气。

仙道的信息素味道被湿润的水汽稀释，呼吸间带着淡淡的木香。

流川摸了摸后颈，没有任何气味，他似乎有些沮丧，原地伫立片刻，无视小卷毛充满敌意的眼神，迈步离开了操场。

学校还没有给流川安排宿舍，他换不了裹在身上的湿衣服，索性也打车回家了。

 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

仙道家的主宅在忍冬市南面的青枫浦，该住宅区内都是独栋庄园式别墅，远离闹市区，环境幽静。

雨后清新微凉的空气弥漫着整片花园，四下浮动着植物的清香。

老管家仲代和园丁小仓正在整理被风雨打乱的蔷薇花丛。

仙道不想他们被自己这一脸的伤吓到，埋着个头沿着园中小径步履匆匆的往别墅方向走。

刚进门，迎面撞上了去给仲代、小仓送茶水的厨娘今野。

“啊呀！”今野满眼惊恐，“你的脸怎么回事？跟人打架了？为什么衣服也湿透了，淋雨回来的？”

仙道脱鞋进屋：“别担心，没事。”

“还有牙印！这还得了？不行不行，我要通知先生和夫人。”

“别，”仙道赶紧制止她，“我爸妈难得出去度假，别打扰他们。”

今野犹豫了一下，担忧地看着仙道脸上的伤：“好吧好吧。那、那我打给唐泽医生。”

“好，我先回房间换身衣服。”

仙道上了二楼，进衣帽间对着穿衣镜仔细检查左脸上的咬痕，一圈牙印，渗出的血已经干涸了，皮肉没有外翻，比他想象中好得多。

但镜子中的这张脸，青青紫紫一片，还有红褐色的血痂，跟开了染坊似的，丑到没眼看。

仙道深吸一口气，克制住想要捆住流川吊起来打一顿的冲动。

 

唐泽是仙道家的家庭医生之一，三十岁不到，男性Beta。

唐泽在电话里听到今野哭哭啼啼地说小少爷伤得很重，开车来的路上还在寻思，这小鬼难道惹上了一群混黑道的成年Alpha？不然不可能会伤成什么样啊。

到了仙道家主宅，唐泽径直上楼走进了仙道的卧室。

仙道靠着床尾，坐在落地窗前的地毯上玩手机，听到脚步声，抬起头循声望去。

唐泽看到仙道这张五彩斑斓的脸，微微一怔，一个没忍住狂笑起来：“哈哈哈哈。朋友，你谁啊？”

仙道平时非常注重个人形象，每天早上光是发型都要捯饬很久，何时受到过这样不加掩饰的嘲笑，好不容易压下去的火轰地一声再度燃烧起来，眼睛里写满了不悦。

唐泽边笑边走近仙道，险些笑岔气，擦了擦眼角的泪花，在地毯上坐了下来，把大医疗箱放在了一边。

“这里怎么搞的啊？Omega咬的？”唐泽想想就觉得好笑，眼睛都快弯成月牙了，他打开大医疗箱，拿出医用工具，拆了副无菌手套戴上，一边替仙道消毒一边说道，“商陆有这么凶的Omega学生？还是在软件上约pào约到了一只牙齿锋利的成年Omega？”

“不是Omega，”消毒水刺激着伤口，仙道“嘶”了一声，英气的双眉皱了起来，“说出来你可能不信，被一个Alpha乱啃啃出来。”

“Alpha？你干不过他？”唐泽闻言深感意外。

“算了，不说了，”仙道总算明白什么叫“色字头上一把刀”，越好看的人越危险，尤其对方还是跟自己体格相差无几的男性Alpha，他稍稍侧过脸，方便唐泽工作，“根据你的经验判断，这个牙印能消得掉吗？”

“问题不大。咬你的那个Alpha其实没怎么用力。你自己也是Alpha，肯定清楚你们的犬齿咬合力有多强，假如使了狠劲你这块肉早就被咬下来了。对方应该不是你的死敌吧？”

“嗯。”仙道并非不明事理仗势欺人的纨绔子弟，心里清楚今天的冲突是谁挑起的。在教室门口他一听悠真被Alpha欺负了就怀疑事情没那么简单，所以才会跟过去看看。

但是至关重要的一点，仙道想不通，为什么要一再的挑衅流川呢？要不是把他惹毛了，肯定不会张嘴咬人的。

仔细想想，急眼了咬人的Alpha还……挺可爱的。

仙道被这个突如其来的荒唐念头惊住了，手指动了一下。

明明因为被流川咬伤了脸气得牙痒，恨不得在他脸上也狠狠咬一口泄愤。

“毁容”之仇不共戴天，扭头又觉得这一举动可爱了？简直匪夷所思。

仙道烦乱地往后拨了一下失去发胶固定垂落下来的额发。

唐泽帮仙道的伤口上了药，贴好无菌纱布：“你太不当心了，怎么能让Alpha近你的身呢？幸好咬得不深，不然我只能给你介绍整形科的同事了。”

“我也想不到那个小混蛋会咬我。”仙道打开手机前置摄像头，照了照自己的脸，颧骨、眉骨处都肿起来了，比刚回来那会儿还要骇人。

“行了，别给自己添堵了，”唐泽摘了手套，低头收拾东西，“请上十天半个月的假吧，等伤养好了再去上学。”

仙道心想也只能这样了。

“我先回医院，明天下午过来给你换药，自己不要把纱布掀开，别碰到水。”唐泽拎着大医疗箱站了起来，早知道仙道受了这么点皮外伤，就没必要跟火烧眉毛似的飙车赶过来了，“不用送了。”

“嗯。”作势要起身的仙道坐回地毯上，伸直长腿，脚踝交叠在一起，若有所思地看着落地窗外灰蒙蒙的天空。

静默良久，仙道拿起手机，重新按亮屏幕，点开浏览器，输入“Alpha对Alpha会动情？”这一问题。

他看到的热度最高的回答是：动情？不可能的，Alpha对其他Alpha的信息素百分百排斥，双方一旦同时释放信息素，会发生的只有暴动，打得你死我活那种。当然，Alpha收敛信息素也是可以跟Alpha上床的，但过程相当惨烈。因为谁都不肯屈于人下，即便开始前协商好了，到真正做的时候还是会本能反抗，甚至暴力殴打“侵犯”者，最终结果很有可能双双重伤进医院躺着。不要问我是怎么知道的，试过，累感不爱。

仙道陷入了沉思，或许闻到了流川的Alpha信息素生理性抵触以后就不会再被他扰乱心神？

这种又想纵容他又想弄死他的矛盾心理实在太诡异了，和又爱又恨根本没什么区别。

仙道眼皮一抬，眸色微沉，心中已然做出了一个决定。

必须趁早想清楚，能断则断。

但他不知。

有些关系只会越理越乱。

 


	6. Chapter 6

6.

晚上吃饭的时候，今野又说起了仙道受伤的事。

“谁这么凶残啊，怎么能往你脸上啃？太不像话了！”今野边说边盛了碗蔬菜清汤给仙道，“哎唷，瞒着先生和夫人我这心里头真是过意不去呐。”

仲代在旁说道：“你就少说几句吧，又没出什么大事。没干过几场架的Alpha能算得上Alpha吗？想当年，我……”

“行了行了，你可闭嘴吧。今时不同往日，时代在进步，Alpha也可以不走野蛮路线的。”今野没好气地打断了管家的话，“你不要一天天的给少爷灌输‘不好战的Alpha是怂包’这种不良思想。我呀就希望我们家少爷体体面面的，帅就行了，风度翩翩，多好呀——话说回来，啃你的那个人是商陆的学生吗？”

 

叮咚——

清脆的门铃声把仙道和仲代从老Beta没完没了的絮叨中拯救出来。

今野离开餐桌，一路小跑到门铃可视电话前。

两个Alpha终于能耳根清净的享用晚餐了。

但他们对着满桌的清汤寡水提不起没什么胃口——唐泽临走前特地交代过今野，这周家里的伙食以清淡为主。

今野是称职的厨娘，所有的菜和汤都只加了少量的盐调味，酱油、胡椒粉这些一丁点也没放。

食之无味，根本不下饭。

 

今野在电子小屏幕上看到大门口的灯光下站着一个气质优雅的女人和一个高大的男孩。

来仙道家的访客对方都会提前通知，很少有这样不请自来的陌生人。

今野拿起电话，疑惑归疑惑，起码的待客礼仪还是有的，客气地问道：“您好，请问找谁？”

女人声音温柔，语速不紧不慢的：“晚上好，我们是刚搬到对面的住户，我丈夫姓栗花落。我带我儿子来拜访一下贵府。不知方便与否。”

原来是新邻居。

不过今野总觉得这个女人很眼熟，从围裙兜里拿出眼镜，戴上后仔细看了看，一下子惊诧地瞪大了眼睛：“呀！您、您是影后绘里香女士，我和我家夫人都是您的影迷！您的每一部电影我们都看过好几遍！”

“谢谢。”女人微笑着回答。

今野深吸了几口气，用微微发颤的手按下了开启大门的按钮：“您快请进！”

 

仲代远远的看了眼一脸兴奋的厨娘：“谁来了？这么高兴？”

“我和夫人的偶像！忍冬市第一漂亮的Omega！”今野打开家门，翘首张望。

“绘里香？”仲代一猜就猜中了。

“没错！哈哈哈夫人要是知道了，肯定后悔跟先生出去度假了……来了来了！”今野眺望朝这边走来的绘里香，看到她缓步穿过花园里的夜雾，像是梦中才能得见的美人。

今野急匆匆穿上鞋子，出门把绘里香母子二人迎进屋里。

“打扰了。”绘里香笑容得体，颔首示礼。

今野激动得都快说不出话了，脸涨得通红，半天才结结巴巴地询问：“我、我可以跟您合张影吗？我实在是、实在是太喜欢您啦！”

绘里香答应了，回头介绍跟在身后的男孩：“我儿子流川枫。”她看到了今野有些诧异，又微笑着补充了一句，“他和他大哥都是随我姓的。”

 

绘里香是公众人物，常年生活在聚光灯下，基本上没什么隐私可言，但她对自己的家人保护得很好。

外界只知道绘里香二十一岁那年就跟青梅竹马的男性Alpha结了婚，一共生育了三个儿子。

老大比较有名，海军陆战队的少校，非常优秀的Alpha，是军坛年轻的新星，今年三月，他率领突击队秘密登陆䎆海海域边界的荷普岛——被称为“毒巢”的废弃海岛。这场九死一生的奇袭，不仅捣毁了大毒枭的巢穴，收缴数万吨即将运送出口的海洛因，还顺利解救了失联游轮“春风号”上所有被毒贩绑架的船员及乘客。而小的两个还没有成年，媒体只在十年前拍到过兄弟二人的背影，大概小学一二年级的时候，一个背着个狐狸书包，一个背着个兔子书包，没拍几张被绘里香那位警惕心搞得像特种兵似的助理发现了相机镜头，立马叫来了保镖，把孩子们抱进了私家车内。这以后就连狗仔队也没能偷拍到另外两个儿子的照片。

 

绘里香轻柔的声音如一缕暖风吹进仙道的耳朵，却似蝴蝶效应般引发了一场不大不小的海啸。

当啷一声。

仙道的勺子掉进了汤碗里，腾地从椅子上站了起来。

仲代吓了一跳，差点被水煮白菜噎住，仰头看他：“你也是绘里香的粉丝？”

仙道抿着嘴没说话，大步走出餐厅。

 

流川刚换上今野递给他的拖鞋，直起身就看见仙道杵在正前方，微微一愣，但眼神很快恢复了惯有的淡漠与疏离。

今野没有觉察站在身后不远处的仙道，打量着流川，夸赞道：“令公子真是一表人才呐。瞧体格是Alpha吧？但他的样貌比我见过的所有Alpha都俊俏。”

仙道眯了下眼睛。俊是挺俊的，但俏跟他完全不沾边。性格恶劣得很。

绘里香又道了句谢，目光落在了仙道的身上。

今野顺着绘里香的视线回头：“哟，少爷，你什么时候过来的呀？走路怎么没声音啊？”她把仙道拽到身旁，“这位是我家少爷，仙道彰，也是Alpha。”

“你好。打扰了。”绘里香伸出了手。

“伯母你好。”仙道轻轻握了下她的手指。

今野解释道：“让您见笑了，我家少爷其实挺帅的。唉，也不知道是谁家的倒霉孩子把他打成这样。最可气的是，还在他脸颊上啃了一口！好在夫人跟先生去度假了，要不然肯定心疼死了。”

当然，绘里香并不知道这个倒霉孩子就是她家的。

 

流川的目光闪烁了一下。

仙道看向他，墨蓝色的眼眸暗沉沉的，语气里带了几分揶揄：“流川枫，下午在学校还叫我哥，现在装不认识了？”

流川低低地骂了声“白痴”。

“这么巧你也是商陆高中的学生？”绘里香欣喜地说，“小枫本来在朔望高中上学的，前两天刚转到商陆。”

仙道把视线从流川身上移开，敛去了眼底那抹挑衅的意味，温和有礼地回道：“我和流川枫今天是第一天认识，相处得很‘愉快’。”

这么浅显的反话流川还是听得出来的，给了他一记冰冷的眼刀。虚伪。

仙道装没看见，总不能当着流川妈妈的面又跟流川大打出手吧。

“是吗？”绘里香难以置信，看了一眼自家这个冰山修炼成精的二儿子，无法想象他跟人愉快相处是怎样的画面。反正家里人都怀疑这孩子面部神经部分退化，这辈子都不会笑了，“那真是太好了。”

“绘里香女士，别站着了，过来坐着聊吧，”今野招呼道，“这边请。”

绘里香冲仙道笑了笑，拿过流川拎在手里的见面礼，跟着热情的厨娘前往客厅。

 

玄关处就剩下仙道和流川，四目相对，两个人都不说话。

气氛陡然间将至冰点。

仙道目光幽深，像盯着猎物似的牢牢盯着流川的脸。

流川不喜欢这种扑面而来的压迫感，呼吸变沉，下意识的攥紧了拳头。

不过仙道没有释放一丝信息素，流川目前只能闻到室内芬芳剂的淡雅花香。

“怕什么？”仙道的唇角小幅度上扬，勾起略带玩味的弧度。

“谁说我怕了？”流川横眉冷对，“滚远点。”

“在我的地盘上你还敢凶？”仙道走近流川几步，“我准备过几天回学校再找你算账，没想到你居然自己送上门了。”

“你想怎么样？”

“跟我上楼。”仙道伸手勾住了流川的肩膀，往自己这边一揽，“你最好别动。我现在心情非常糟糕，不能保证会不会在你妈面前说起你咬伤我这件事。”

流川当即不动了，被仙道成功“挟持”。

仙道轻笑。Alpha天不怕地不怕，就怕家里有个Omega老妈。流川的软肋果然和他一样。

“你是弱鸡小学生？居然要向家长告状。”流川不敢有什么大动作，只能开启嘴炮模式，平缓的声调里充满不屑的冷嘲。

“管我？”仙道面带笑容，波澜不惊的怼了回去，“你一个Alpha打架用咬的，我说过你什么了吗？”

流川瞬间哑了火，微微噘了下嘴，别过脸不吭声了——这大概是他记事之后干过的最丢脸的一件事。

被咬的Alpha就在身边，想赖都赖不掉。学校里还有个聒噪的卷毛小Beta是目击者，气急败坏的骂他“撒泼”。

正是撒泼一词，化为一支锐不可当的利箭，破风而来，牢牢地把流川钉在了耻辱柱上。

 


	7. Chapter 7

7.

今野准备了茶点，拿到客厅招待绘里香，顺便朝玄关喊了一嗓子：“你俩勾肩搭背的站在那里干嘛呢？”

绘里香闻言纳闷了。流川平时最烦过多的肢体接触，喜欢和所有人保持一定的距离，就算亲兄弟闹他都会翻脸，为什么跟刚认识的新同学这么要好呢？

 

上二楼要经过客厅。

仙道搂着流川，像是与他相识多年的老友，还是感情特别深的那种。

“伯母，我带流川去我房间打会儿游戏。”口气也是随意自然，声音里带着笑。

绘里香端着红茶，目光在两人脸上梭巡片刻，以她的经验判断，仙道八成在演戏。

至于流川——想要从这张面无表情的扑克脸上读出什么情绪，她自认道行不够，无能为力。

绘里香估计这两人上楼肯定不是打游戏这么简单，但纵然心有疑云，此时也不便深思，避免失礼，笑着点了下头：“嗯，去吧。”

“少爷，你晚饭不吃了吗？”今野先前注意力一直集中在偶像身上，这会儿才想到仙道。

“不怎么饿，待会儿饿了我自己煮面吃。”仙道只想速战速决，与流川独处，让他释放出信息素，要是心生嫌恶，应该就能势不两立了。

 

可是——

仙道抬脚走上第一阶楼梯的时候，往流川的后颈瞥了一眼。

心念一动。

一个让他不知如何应对的问题晃晃悠悠地浮了上来。

万一流川的信息素闻起来很香怎么办？

虽然迄今为止，仙道从来没有遇到过哪个Alpha的信息素能让他感到愉悦的。

 

在楼梯中间平台转了个弯往上，流川的忍耐力到了极限：“手拿开。”

“我是伤患，借我搭把手，不行？”仙道不可能乖乖按照流川的指令做事。

“你的腿又没断。”

“你还想弄断我的腿？”

“……”流川虎着脸，勉力压下心头火，跟仙道动手没机会一招致胜，一旦打起来动静太大，楼下客厅肯定可以听到。

流川着实后悔为什么不坚持留在家里收拾东西，干嘛陪同母亲来邻居家串门。

 

穿过长长的走廊，尽头处就是仙道的卧室。

仙道搭着流川的肩膀，握着门把锁往下一拧。

门一开，流川还没反应过来怎么回事就被推进了房间。

仙道关上门，顺手把门反锁住了

 

这里自然有仙道的气息，若有若无的微苦木香一下子裹住了流川。

不具备攻击性。

然而不知道为什么，流川忽感不安，不动声色的咽了口唾沫，干脆先发制人，转身盯着仙道，眸光寒气森森：“想打架我奉陪。”

“你在怕我？”仙道朝左手面的小隔间努了下嘴，“去影音室，我们谈谈。”

“我和你没什么可谈的。”流川不会傻到跟着敌人进入更狭小的空间，要是仙道把他骗进去然后弄死他怎么办？

 

空气凝滞了一会儿。

流川像是警惕的狐狸，眼睛一眨也不眨地观察着仙道。

“我的家庭医生跟我说，你在我脸上留下的牙印消不掉了。”

流川嘴角轻轻动了一下：“不可能的，我没有咬得特别重。”

仙道轻易捕捉到流川眼里闪过的一丝错愕，着手开挖陷阱，他故意收起笑容：“你认为我在说笑？”

流川经常打架没错，在以前的学校里是没什么人敢招惹的狠角色也没错，但他不是冷血动物，心肠不坏，从不主动滋事也不干欺凌弱小的混账事。仙道的话戳到了他内心的柔软处，愧疚感悄然而生。

流川抬眸看了看仙道贴着纱布的左边脸颊，万年冰山脸出现了一丝裂痕：“我可以给你请整形医生。”

“坐下来谈，”仙道好整以暇地注视流川，“或者我以牙还牙，在你脸上也留一个牙印。”

流川抬手摸摸自己的脸，认真地跟仙道商量：“要不你划我一刀。刀疤比较酷。”

“……”仙道懒得再废话了，趁流川不备，忽然伸手把他抱了起来往肩上一扛，迈开长腿朝影音室走去。

仙道唯一能想到的让流川释放信息素的方法就是更进一步的激怒他，彻底唤醒蛰伏在他身体里的Alpha本性。

 

流川晚饭吃了不少，被仙道的肩膀顶到了胃，差点干呕，一拳捶在了他背上，恼羞成怒，甚至破天荒的爆了句粗口。

可依然没有别的信息素出现。

仙道不信流川的自制力能好到无懈可击的程度，单手抱紧流川的腿，一巴掌扇在了他挺翘的屁股上：“老实点。”

——活脱脱就像小说里横行霸道的大土匪，用蛮力把流川掳劫回来当他的压寨夫人。

“仙道彰！”流川没受过这样的折辱，气得声音都有些变调了，“今天是你的死期！”

“是吗。”仙道一脚踹开影音室的门，伸手按亮顶灯，大步走了进去，将流川扔在了矮沙发上。

流川差点被摔晕，整个人陷了进去，沙发过于柔软，不容易找着力点，他撑了好几下才终于坐起来。

“你……”

仙道抢断了他的话：“不是吧？我都打你屁股了，你怎么还沉得住气？你是不是真正的Alpha啊？”

流川喘着重气，拎过一个圆形抱枕用力朝仙道砸了过去：“找个地方单挑！我会让你知道我是不是真正的Alpha！”

“你没味啊，”仙道走上前，挨着流川坐了下来，“刚才的事我向你道歉。我只是想闻闻你的信息素。我以为用这种强制手段你就会失去理智，没想到……”

“我又不是Omega，我的信息素是什么气味跟你有什么关系？”流川加重了语调，半边屁股火辣辣的疼，本想给仙道一拳，但目光扫过他的脸，到处都是伤，实在没地方下手了。

流川咬咬牙，决定暂时先放仙道一马，等他伤好了再报仇。

“有关系啊，”仙道清了清嗓子，坦言道，“我想验证一下，我会不会对你动情。”

“什么？”流川一怔，蹙眉看着仙道，眼睛里的滔天怒气被茫然渐渐取代。

“喂，”仙道往流川那边斜了斜，用肩膀撞了一下他的肩膀，稍稍压低了嗓音，“有没有别的Alpha跟你说过，你长得特别好看？”

“……”流川跟不上仙道的节奏了。不干架了吗？怎么鬼话连篇的。

仙道近距离与流川对视，莫名有些口干，他不确定这种心痒难耐的感觉是否属于动情的范畴，他只知道，这一刻，他想要亲吻流川——就像中午在游泳馆里那样亲吻他。

仙道迅速回想起流川嘴唇柔软的触感，心跳瞬间加速，颈后腺体立即涌出馥郁的木香。

鬼使神差般，仙道开了口：“对了，有件事我要通知你。”他顿了一下，“游泳馆里的那个吻是我的初吻。”

Alpha动怒和动情时的信息素味虽然是一样的，但所散发出来的气势截然不同。

前者是毁灭。后者是侵占。

强势的极北雪松味好似撞进了流川的心里，如春风过境般，温和又劲烈，让他头皮发麻，不知所措。

“所以？”流川不自觉地吞咽了一下。

“我的初吻都给你了。你要对我负责。不然……”仙道抿嘴低咳了一声，“我现在就去楼下告诉你妈。”

流川作为被强吻的一方，听到仙道这番恶人先告状的无耻言论，整个人懵了。

碰瓷？！

 


	8. Chapter 8

8.

一个Alpha要求另一个Alpha对自己负责怎么看都是一件荒诞的事，所以流川问出“你又想耍什么花样”时，仙道并不意外。

仙道看向流川：“如果我说，我是为了找借口再试一次，你信吗？”

“试什么？”

仙道沉默片刻，转身欺近流川，凑上去在他唇边啄了一口，声音压得很低，听起来有些勾人：“试这个。”

流川目光一凛，毫不犹豫地掐住仙道的喉咙把他按倒在沙发上：“活得不耐烦了？”

话是这么说，但流川也不可能真的直接弄死仙道，手上收着劲，不会让对方窒息。

“谁说的，我觉得活着挺有意思的，”仙道拍了拍流川的屁股，笑容略显轻佻，“你怎么老这样一言不合就往我身上骑？又不肯对我负责，瞎撩什么？”说着还用力捏了一把。

流川像是被踩痛尾巴的猫，眼神瞬间锐利起来，照着仙道的面门就是一拳。

仙道偏过脸勉强避开，重拳夹携着拳风从他的眉骨边擦过，砸在了沙发上。

一拳没打中，流川迅速发起第二次强攻。

仙道屈起腿，膝盖抵在了流川的腹部，狠狠心一使劲把他从自己身体上方往旁边顶开。

流川被仙道整个人掀翻在地，险些撞到茶几，手一撑爬了起来。

影音室的门却在此时被人敲响了。

 

“少爷，是我。”仲代说道。

“进来吧。”仙道从沙发上坐起身，整了整衣服。

流川揣着一肚子的火，现在不得不强忍住，虎着脸气呼呼地死盯着仙道。

仙道仿佛对这股显而易见的杀气并不在意，还朝流川露出招牌微笑，可惜受脸上的伤情影响，很难再有平时那种倾倒众生的魅力。

仲代走了进来，浓烈的Alpha信息素味直冲鼻腔，即便是他非常熟悉的极北雪松，仍然心生嫌恶。

“你们在打架？”仲代手里端着招待流川的茶点和水果，搁在了茶几上，直起身看看二人，“我以为你们关系不错。要打架去花园里打，不要在家里动手。花木折断了，我和小仓会收拾，绝无怨言。但要是室内搞得一片狼藉，今野会崩溃的。少爷，她有多啰嗦恐怕不用我强调了吧——说说看，为什么会发生冲突？互看不顺眼？”

“他亲我。”流川的声音不高不低，透出深深的愤懑。

仙道刚往嘴里丢了颗车厘子，闻言一惊，车厘子囫囵咽下，差点没把他噎死。

流川一时气恼，说完才反应过来，自知失言，脸上倏地一热，视线移往了别处。

“少爷，你、你怎么能做出这么过分的事情？”仲代扭头看向流川，“打他，往死里打！我不管了。”

扔下这句话，仲代转身离开了影音室，砰地一声摔上门。

他步履匆匆地下楼，走了一半，脚步缓了下来。

影音室里为什么只有少爷的信息素气味？影后的儿子作为Alpha，被Alpha亲了，居然没有释放信息素威慑压制对方。没想到这小孩年纪不大，自控力倒是挺强的。

 

仲代一走，影音室里又剩下仙道和流川，一个坐着一个站着，中间隔了一段距离。

仙道调整了一下坐姿，好整以暇地看着流川：“你我的私事干嘛说出去啊？你不介意其他人知道我亲过你？”

流川没搭腔，腹部隐隐作痛，之前在游泳馆就受了伤，刚才被仙道一顶，无疑是雪上加霜。他往后退了几步，靠在窗台上，低头掀开衣服检查伤势。

仙道一眼就看到了流川肚子上的那片淤青，肤色白尤为明显。

身体行动快过大脑。仙道拉开茶几下的抽屉，拿出一小瓶化瘀镇痛的药酒，上前递给流川。

“揉一揉，挺管用的。”仙道见流川蹙着眉，语气不自觉的软了下来，“疼？”

“拜你所赐。”流川不接，冷哼了一声。

“我不也被你揍得不成人形了，”仙道搓热掌心，拧开药酒的盖子，倒了一点在手上，“试试我的手法？”

“滚开。”

仙道没有说话，把药酒瓶往窗台上一放，迅速卷起流川的衣服，直接将带有药酒的温热掌心贴在了他受伤的地方揉按起来。

剑拔弩张的气氛转眼之间就缓和了。

流川“嘶”了一声，咬牙说道：“轻点。很痛。”

“忍着，”仙道收了几分力道，“怕痛就别打架。”

“你们先招惹我的。”

“什么叫‘我们’，关我什么事啊。”

“你跟那个Omega和那两个白痴Alpha是一伙的。”

仙道抬起眼睛，看着流川：“谁告诉你我们是一伙的？”

流川的表情分毫未变：“你帮他们一起打我。”

仙道手上的动作微微一顿，明明是一句反驳的话，他却听出了一丝委屈的意味，心脏好似骤缩了一下。

过了一会儿，流川听见仙道缓缓开口：“嗯，是我不对。往后我只跟你一伙。谁招惹你，我就帮你一起打谁。”

流川一向独来独往，不喜欢拉帮结派，拒绝的话瞬间到了嘴边，可是一对上仙道墨蓝色的眼眸，莫名其妙哽住了。

这么一犹豫，便错过了说“不”的最佳时机。

仙道又说：“看在我妈是你妈忠实影迷的份上，我们握手言和？”

流川既没同意也没反对：“你的手可以拿出去了。嫉妒我腹肌练得比你好？”

仙道眸色微沉，不慌不忙的用干净的那只手握住流川的手，带着他探进了自己的衣服里，挑眉反问：“你认为我需要嫉妒你？”

流川被迫抚触了仙道坚硬的腹肌，一块块摸了个彻底。

仙道几乎将流川圈在他和窗台之间，按着流川的手作势要往上推：“胸肌摸吗？”

流川一怔，当即惊醒过来，挣开仙道的手撤了出来，他的身后是窗台，无路可退，漆黑的眼眸有近似于慌乱的情绪一闪而逝。

仙道整理好衣服下摆，仿佛什么事情都没发生一样，勾唇笑了笑：“身上还有没有其他受伤的地方？我记得我在你后腰上也踹了一脚。”

“你记错了。”

“不可能。转个身，让我看看。”

流川往下扯着衣服迅速远离仙道，然而大片大片的极北雪松味如海潮般向他涌来。

流川忍不住呛了一声，声音低沉不悦：“能不能收一收你的信息素。”

仙道拧好药酒的盖子，从打开的抽屉里拿出一包湿巾，把药酒瓶子擦了一遍：“我去浴室洗手。药酒你带回去，痛的地方自己处理一下。”

经过流川时，仙道停下脚步，轻咳一声：“以后不会再打你了。”

流川的鼻息间仍然萦绕着仙道的信息素气味，其实他并不讨厌这种微苦的纯净木香，甚至觉得还挺好闻的。

“你也不能再打我，”仙道指了指左脸的纱布，“咬就更不可以了。”

流川心神有些恍惚，像是被仙道的信息素影响到了。

他看了仙道一眼，略显迟疑地问：“这里，真的不会复原了？”

“想在我身上留下你的印记也不是不可以，不过留在脸上还是算了。”

流川琢磨了一下，明白过来了：“你骗我。”

“不算太笨，”仙道很自然地捏了捏流川的脸颊，“多谢你嘴下留情，要不然我还怎么靠脸吃饭？”

流川挥开仙道的手，横了他一眼，面对这样没皮没脸的无赖，“滚”字都不高兴说了。

 

仙道出了影音室，去浴室洗完手，出来的时候顺便看了眼放在床头矮柜上充着电的手机。

有两条新的微信。

北山发来的，一条询问他被流川咬伤的地方严不严重，另一条则是说悠真找志村哭闹了一通。

仙道懒得打字，邀请对方视频通话。

北山一看到仙道的脸，大笑不止：“操，瞧你这副衰样！不行不行，我要截图！”

仙道直奔主题：“志村那边什么态度？”

“他个傻逼被悠真迷得可能连自己姓什么都不知道了，还能有什么态度？跟那个Alpha干到底呗。”

仙道皱了下眉。

北山一屁股坐在宿舍的单人床上：“志村这小子没救了，我劝不住。不过话说回来，那个Alpha始终是外人，如果志村铁了心要替悠真出头，你我睁一只闭一只眼得了。反正那个Alpha这么能打……”

“他受伤了，肚子上一大片淤青，后腰估计也有，不肯给我看。”

“呃？”北山傻眼了，“你刚才说的这句话每个字我都知道是什么意思，可是为什么凑在一起我就不明白你在讲什么了？”

“流川枫，就是那个Alpha，现在在我家。”

“卧槽？”北山仿佛被雷劈中了，噌地从床上弹了起来，眼睛瞪得像铜铃，“他、他为什么在你家啊？”

拎着一大袋烧烤进屋的舍友被他吓了一跳：“靠，撞鬼了？！”

“比撞鬼还邪门！”北山万分惊诧地看着手机屏幕里的仙道，“仙道，你在搞什么名堂？你和……”

“稍等，”仙道抬眸看到流川从影音室出来了，打断了北山，“怎么了？”

北山听见一个冷冰冰的声音答道：“我妈发信息给我了，叫我下楼，跟她回家。”

“我送你。”仙道忙不迭说道。

北山嗤笑。Alpha对Alpha献什么殷勤？有病。

下一秒，仙道说都没跟他说一声就中止了视频通话。

“操！”北山骂了一句。这兄弟不能做干脆别做了！

舍友心如明镜，边喝冰汽水边说：“来来来，吃烧烤，管他们去死。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

今野原以为绘里香少年成名、如今贵为身价几十亿的影后，应该不怎么好相处，但没想到她一点架子都没有，俩人相谈甚欢。今野如愿与喜欢了多年的女演员合了影，还拿到了专属签名，高兴得不得了。

今野恋恋不舍地送绘里香出门。

仙道和流川则跟在她们后面沿着花园小径走向正门。

今野抑制不住内心的狂喜，一路上嘴巴停不下来。

绘里香倒是好脾气，也不嫌她烦。

 

夜风四起。

仙道隐约闻到一缕清冽的气息，好像是浸在雨水中的薄荷，特别干净。

他偏过脸看着走在自己身边的流川，这缕气息转瞬即逝，被蔷薇花的花香吞没。

仙道有过怀疑可能是流川的信息素味，转念一想，又觉得不大可能，今天跟他打了好几场架了，甚至还扛着他扇了他的屁股，他都一直收敛着信息素，现在走路走得好好的，相安无事，没理由无端端释放信息素。

流川察觉到仙道朝自己频频投射过来的目光，忍了忍，受不了这种眼神“骚扰”，转头盯着他：“看我干嘛？”

“看你好看啊。”仙道这句话不假，花园里的路灯不怎么明亮，给流川镀了层朦胧的轮廓，像是在他身上添加了一层柔光滤镜。

流川与他对视几秒，吐槽了一句：“你的眼睛都快肿成一条缝了，看得清？”

“宝贝，你把天聊死了。”

“不要叫我‘宝贝’。”流川咬牙。

“‘宝宝’有点肉麻，我叫不出口，但如果你喜欢的话，我可以试着说服自己。”

流川深吸一口气，瞄了绘里香的背影一眼，快准狠的给了他一肘击。

“喂，不是说好不打我了吗？”

“谁跟你说好了。离我远点，白痴会传染。”

怎么就这么遭人恨呢！

仙道太阳穴跳了跳。啧，牙痒。

要不是流川妈妈和家中厨娘在场，他铁定要把流川拽过来咬上几口。

仙道的视线转到了流川的后颈处。

——Alpha可以像标记Omega一样标记Alpha吗？

这一忽如其来的念头令仙道的思绪微微一顿。

仔细想想应该不行。

Alpha和Alpha的信息素互相排斥，注入对方的腺体估计会造成信息素紊乱，严重的话甚至有可能危及性命。

仙道不着痕迹地移开了视线，望着黑沉沉的夜空，磨了下犬齿——犬齿实际上早就退化了，不似兽类那般尖利，但齿根仍然保留了原始的粗壮，深深的嵌进颅骨。

流川没由来的感到后颈处陡然一凉，仿似秋夜潮湿的冷风刮过。

 

送至门口，流川跟着绘里香穿过两处住宅之间的行路。

今野还在碎碎念：“绘里香女士实在是太漂亮啦！演技又好。哦哟，我更喜欢她了。”

仙道看着流川走进他们家的铁门，透过栅栏与栅栏的缝隙仍能望见他挺拔的背影，愈行愈远，渐渐消失在夜色深处。

“少爷？少爷！”今野扯了下仙道的袖子，“愣着干什么？想什么呢？”

仙道也说不清自己在想什么，只觉得有种特别陌生的情绪在心里慢慢滋生。

 

回到家，仙道上楼去洗澡了。

今野迫不及待的从兜里拿出手机，向夫人发起视频通话。

仙道夫妇目前在国外一座名为提亚的海岛上，跟忍冬有大概六小时的时差。

美铃正在遮阳扇伞下悠闲的躺着，她的丈夫仙道知辉则坐在旁边对着笔记本电脑处理公司事务。

美铃听到手机响了，一看是今野，接受了视频邀请。

“夫人！”

“什么事这么高兴？中彩票了？”

“刚才我跟影后绘里香合影啦！她、她还夸赞我泡得茶特别香！”

美铃愣了愣，从躺椅上惊坐了起来：“你泡茶给她喝？”

“是啊是啊！她搬到我们家对面那栋别墅啦！”

美铃扭头冲知辉喊道：“老公，赶紧订机票，回忍冬！”

知辉抬起头：“不出海看鲸鱼了？”

“不看了不看了，鲸鱼有什么好看的呀。”美铃喝了一大口冰镇果汁缓和无比激越的心情。

知辉没有多说什么，订了两张明天上午的机票，然后继续忙他的事情。

 

流川家请的阿姨姓中井，话特别少，比流川还惜字如金。

绘里香和流川进屋的时候，她刚把客厅打扫完，看了他们一眼，转身去厨房收拾东西了。

流川这一整天过得兵荒马乱的，现在只想赶紧冲个澡去床上睡个安稳觉。

“小枫，明早妈妈就要去剧组了。”绘里香脱下风衣，挂在了衣架上。

“这次去多久？”

“大概三五个月吧。”

“照顾好自己。”

“我家宝宝知道心疼妈妈啦？”绘里香笑了起来，挽住流川的手臂，“爸爸可能半个月之后回来，哥哥说他过阵子能有一个礼拜的假期，到时候我向剧组请两天假，带上弟弟，我们一家五口出去欢度周末，好吗？”

“嗯。”

“哦对了，我打电话问过你们班主任了，宿舍已经安排好了，”绘里香叹了口气，“可惜弟弟是Omega，要不然你们就能住同一间寝室了。”

 

流川上了二楼，走进卧房，在手机通讯录里翻出大哥部队办公室的电话。

接电话的是大哥的战友：“你哥在监督突击队新兵的夜训呢，有事我帮你转告？”

“让他有空回个电话给我。谢谢。”

“好嘞。”

流川挂了电话，把手机扔在一边，提着衣领脱掉上衣，身上淤青斑驳，后腰果然也有一大片。

他去浴室洗了个澡，擦好药酒，套了件宽松的T恤，倒在了床上。

 

原先流川一家原先住在市北的姜花海岸，虽说也是房价不菲的独栋别墅区，但保安这一块不尽人意，偏执的私生饭和鬼祟的狗仔队经常能混进来。今年五月份绘里香被一个狂热到心理扭曲的Alpha男粉偷袭，幸好当时流川的大哥在才化险为夷。这次事件以后，绘里香就有了搬家的念头，恰巧两个月前青枫浦有家住户要迁居国外，发布了售房信息，她就把这一栋买了下来。

青枫浦什么都好，唯一的缺点是地处偏僻，比较冷清，加上住宅区划分了小区域，每个小区域只有两栋别墅，隔着行路，隔着广阔的花园，基本上听不到人声。

正因为如此，绘里香才带着流川去拜访邻居，万一遇到什么紧急事件家里没有大人还能向近邻求助。当然，她不可能贸贸然就上门的，去之前向物业打听过邻居家的信息。

仙道知辉的名字绘里香有所耳闻，忍冬的商业奇才，有名的慈善家，私底下怎么样不清楚，至少外界没有太多他的负面新闻。

物业又说到女主人叫岚美铃，绘里香更熟悉了。

绘里香三十岁那年拍过一部电影，影片中的所有钢琴配乐都是岚美铃写的，但俩人没有见过面，只能算间接合作过吧。

后来据说岚美铃出了场车祸，右手手指受伤，从此退隐复健，不再接任何商业作曲工作。

绘里香最喜欢那部电影的主题钢琴曲《小苍兰》，至今手机铃声都是用的这一首。

如此一来，绘里香卸下了心防。

 

流川上床没多久，大哥的电话回过来了。

“什么事？”流川时生的嗓子有些沙哑。

“几号回忍冬？”流川在听筒里隐约听到了海风呼啸的声音。

“不确定。在商陆还习惯吗？”

“嗯。”

“那帮仗着人多欺负弟弟的家伙，给他们点教训。不过，事情别闹得太大，不好收场。”

“我知道该怎么做，不需要你教。”

时生皱眉：“你一定要用这种生硬的语气跟大哥说话吗？”

“不然呢。”

时生沉默片刻：“早点睡。”

通话至此结束。

流川翻了个身闭上眼睡觉，睡着没多久就做了个梦。

黑暗里出现了一片粼粼的水光。

在他眼前不断地晃动着。

 

流川是在后颈剧烈的痛楚中醒过来的，绵密的抽痛疼得他开始出虚汗。

伸手一摸，掌心接触到皮肤是滚烫的，如同遭到烈火的炙烤。

但这样毫无征兆突袭而来的痛感只持续了几十秒。

这使得流川不禁怀疑，难道是他的错觉？

流川喘了口气，赤脚走进浴室，打开灯，用冷水洗了把脸，头脑随即清醒了不少，仿佛一下子从梦境回到了现实。

流川看着镜中的自己，在后颈上用力按了几下，除了轻微的酸胀，没有其他异常的感觉，也不烫手了。

看来真是噩梦后遗症。

不过这会儿他已经想不起来今晚梦见过什么了。

流川弯身又洗了个冷水脸，伸手摘下毛巾，擦干脸上的水珠。

他关灯走出浴室，躺回床上继续阖眼睡觉。

还不到四点，凌晨到天明之前的这段时间总是特别安静。

万籁俱寂。

外边只剩下风的声音，将花园里的草木枝叶吹得沙沙作响。

 


	10. Chapter 10

10.

仙道睡到早上九点多才醒。

忍冬市总算放晴了。

仙道趴在床上，昨天还不觉得，休息了一晚上，浑身肌肉酸痛。

他抓了抓头发，手一撑从床上爬了起来，睡眼惺忪地走进了浴室间。

看到镜中自己的挫样，仙道郁闷地呼了口气，拿起牙杯接水刷牙，草草洗漱完，走进衣帽间换了身衣服下楼。

 

今野哼着歌在客厅拖地。

窗外的草木青黄交错，在秋阳的照耀下熠熠生辉。

太久没见到阳光，仙道有些不大适应，微微眯了眯眼睛。

“哦哟！”今野冲着仙道露出惊恐的表情，“怎么过了一夜，你的脸变成这样了啦？！有没有请假？你这副样子千万不能去学校！喜欢你的那些Omega会另寻新欢的！”

“我又不是他们的旧爱。”听完今野的这顿嚷嚷，仙道的情绪迅速跌落谷底。

“你怎么不找个Omega或者Beta谈场恋爱呢？你都高三了，明年升入大学后，你就永远失去早恋的机会了。”

“Alpha不行？”仙道边说边走向餐厅，桌上放着今野给他准备的早餐。

“啊？”今野被问住了。

仙道拉开椅子入座，拿了块火腿三明治开吃。

他本以为今野不会再继续刚才的话题了，没想到对方沉默良久，忽然一路小跑过来说道：“如果只是谈恋爱，Alpha和Alpha应该也是可以的，感情不一定完全受信息素支配，但是……结婚的话，还是Omega、Beta更合适吧。除非你们将来不需要孩子。”

“我要到明年的情人节才年满十八周岁，不用考虑得这么长远吧？”

“该考虑的必须提前考虑清楚呀，这叫未雨绸缪。”今野看向仙道，迟疑了一会儿，试探道，“你该不会看上我的新晋小男神了吧？”

“谁啊？”

“我偶像的儿子流川枫啊。”

“咳。”仙道偏过脸咳嗽了一声。

今野冷笑，话中带刺：“少爷，你野心不小啊。”

“……”

“你知道全国各地一共有多少绘里香女士的忠实影迷吗？你竟敢对她的宝贝儿子心存歹念？”今野喋喋不休地说了起来，“少爷，我的小男神肤白貌美，盘靓条顺，肯定有不少Omega和Beta拜倒在他的大长腿之下。你是Alpha，小男神也是Alpha，他不会接受你的信息素气味……”

仙道忍不住打断她：“等等，你不是说什么‘感情不一定完全受信息素支配’，现在又开始扯信息素相斥的问题了？”

今野噎了一下，扯着嗓子气咻咻地说：“总之、总之我劝你趁早死了这条心吧！”

仙道没有接话，只是笑了笑，喝完杯子里剩下的果汁，从椅子上站了起来：“好了，这个话题到此为止。我去表哥的店里坐坐，中午不回来吃饭了。”

 

出门前仙道回了趟衣帽间，头发懒得收拾了，找了顶棒球帽，又往鼻子上架了副宽大的墨镜遮挡脸上的伤。

今野看来是真的生仙道的气了，板着脸送他到玄关，一句话都不说。

仙道刚走出去，家门“砰”地一下就撞上了。

倒是把附近正在清理落叶的小仓吓得整个人一抖，直起身拍着心口说：“老厨娘吃炸药啦？”

仙道笑着说：“她发现我对她的小男神感兴趣，发脾气了。”

“老厨娘六十出头了吧，怎么还喜欢小鲜肉呢？”小仓无奈地摇摇头，弯下腰继续忙活了。

 

仙道走出铁门，抬眼就看到行路一侧停着一辆黑色的保姆车。

车边站着一个穿着潮牌棒球服的高个女人，头发很短，墨镜反戴在脑后。

女人视线一转，锐利的目光直直地落在了仙道的身上。

 

仙道挑了下眉，轻易觉察到一股充满危险的Alpha气息势头凶猛的直扑而来。

女Alpha在当今世界是极其罕见的强者，爆发力和攻击力绝对在男Alpha之上。

仙道站在原地静观其变，藏在墨镜镜片后面的眼睛里出现了防备的神色。

紧接着，空气中又顺风飘来睡莲的香气。

绘里香从车后方走了出来，笑着拍了下女Alpha的胳膊：“没事，阿楠。他是邻居家的孩子。”

女Alpha闻言收起了信息素，表情仍然严肃，从口袋里摸出烟盒。

绘里香走到了仙道的面前：“上午好。这位是我的助理，望月楠。”

睡莲花香又清又甜，是非常温柔的气息。

被永久标记过的Omega即便再好闻，生理和心理健康正常的Alpha都不会有任何感觉。所以散发出来的气味其实与香水无异。

仙道冲望月颔首示意：“楠姐。”

望月对着半空吐出一口烟，声线偏低，不带任何感情：“小鬼，叫阿姨。”

“……”仙道尴尬地扯扯唇角，笑容有些僵硬。

“你怎么没去上学呢？”绘里香赶紧岔开换题，缓和两个Alpha之间暗潮翻涌的压抑气氛。

望月跟了绘里香二十余年，抛开工作关系，私底下早就亲如姐妹，哪会不知道她的用意？叼着烟绕到保姆车的另一边，靠着驾驶室的车门，顺手给坐在驾驶座上负责开车的男Beta助理大山递了支烟。

大山向他借了火，吞云吐雾，好奇地问道：“楠姐，你跟那小孩有过节？”

“没有，”望月摘下挂在脑后的墨镜，戴在了脸上，“闻到他的信息素气味就心里不爽。”

“你们这些Alpha啊——”大山拖长了音调，“全都一个德性。”

 

望月一走开，她的信息素淡了，仙道轻松了不少，女Alpha的气场果然不是盖的。

“我请了一个礼拜的假，在家养伤。”仙道答道。

“这样啊。我正准备去你家呢，”绘里香从手拿包里取出一只蓝白色纸盒包装的药膏，递给仙道，“小枫今早去上学前，托我转交给你的。”

仙道接过一看，是修复凝胶，专门祛除疤痕的。

流川这一惦记仙道伤势的做法，彻底打消了绘里香的疑心，确信两个孩子关系不错，昨晚他们一起去楼上应该真的是去打游戏的。至于当时为什么会觉得仙道装出一副跟流川很要好的样子，或许是因为自己的多虑判断有误，毕竟此前从没见过流川跟谁这么亲近过。

“谢谢。”仙道盯着药膏看了会儿，揣进了外套口袋里。他的心底仿佛横生出一片光群，明晃晃的，如同和煦的秋阳照了进来。

“不客气，”绘里香拢了拢头发，“你要出门吗？”

“嗯，到市中心。”仙道没打算劳烦司机，准备到小区外打车。

“正好，我们要出城，会经过市中心，载你一程吧。”

 

保姆车开到市中心广场附近，靠边停车。

仙道拉开车门，跳下了车，还来得及跟绘里香告别，车门被望月飞快地拉上了。

保姆车绝尘而去。

仙道哑然失笑，压低帽檐，转身过马路，前往冽永路——忍冬市有名的酒吧街。

表哥日暮丞的酒吧“Caesar”就在这条长街上。

日暮丞是家中老幺，生性不羁，经常混迹各大夜场，飙车、打架样样在行，在道上名气不小。他对正儿八经的公司生意不感兴趣，玩够了，开了间酒吧，一人吃饱，全家不愁。父母长辈苦口婆心的劝了好几年，希望他尽早回到正道接管家中的部分产业，但收效甚微，后来就干脆作罢了。

 

白天的冽永路冷冷清清，不像夜晚那么热闹。

街道左右两边都是一溜排的法国梧桐，经过这大半月的秋雨浸润，覆满枝头的树叶一片澄黄。

仙道踩着人行道上的落叶，到了Caesar前。

他来之前给日暮发过信息，跟酒吧里的工作人员打了声招呼，直接去了后台的办公区域。

说是办公区域，其实是内部人员的休息场所，室内娱乐设施一应俱全。

 

日暮办公室的门虚掩着，仙道推开门，抬眼就看到一个光着上身的男Omega坐在日暮的腿上。

日暮的视线越过Omega的肩膀也看见了仙道。

“抱歉。”仙道退了出去。

没一会儿，这个男Omega打开门走了出来，眼角含情，嗔怒地瞪了仙道一眼：“坏我好事。”说完，穿上外套离开了。

仙道走进办公室：“怎么不锁门？”

“还没进入主题呢，你就闯进来了。”日暮收起信息素，起身去酒架上拿了瓶低度白桃酒。

仙道坐到了沙发上：“你又换了一个Omega？上次那个呢？”

“那个啊，前阵子被别的Alpha永久标记了。”日暮轻描淡写地答道。

“我以为你喜欢他。”

“喜欢啊，不喜欢为什么跟他上床？不过，喜欢和永久标记是两码事。或者也可以这么理解，我不够喜欢他，没有喜欢到想要把他彻底占为己有的程度。”日暮把白桃酒和两个玻璃酒杯往茶几上一放，“加不加冰？”

“给我拿罐冰可乐吧。”

日暮开酒瓶的手微微一顿：“在我面前装什么滴酒不沾的乖学生啊？要不我让Connor给你调一杯草莓奶昔？——啧，你小子室内戴什么墨镜啊？”

仙道摘下墨镜，把棒球帽的帽檐推高，露出了整张脸：“有伤，不能喝。”

“操！”日暮愕然，“谁他妈把你打成这样了？！”

“一个Alpha。”不知怎的，提到流川，仙道的心里就止不住地泛甜，他都开始怀疑自己有受虐倾向了。

“废话！一群Omega和Beta也干不倒你啊！”日暮挨着仙道入座，等看清他的表情，眉头紧紧地皱了起来，“小表弟，你是不是被人揍傻了啊？怎么笑得跟坠入爱河的傻子似的？”

仙道压了压唇角的弧度，问道：“丞哥，你纵横情场这么多年，有没有试过跟Alpha在一起？”

日暮扬眉：“你的言下之意，是喜欢上虐打你的Alpha了？这叫什么你知道吗。典型的斯德哥尔摩综合症。”

仙道呼了口气，往后靠在了沙发背上：“我不知道算不算喜欢，但是，”他停顿了半秒，“我昨晚梦见他了——我咬穿了他后颈的腺体，他里里外外都沾染了我的信息素气味。所有人都知道他是我的了。”

日暮倒了杯白桃酒，一饮而尽，好半天才找回语言组织能力：“小表弟，你完了。”

仙道看着窗外的梧桐树，阳光在树叶的缝隙里闪耀着，有些晃眼：“老天有可能已经把最好的一张牌发到我面前了，不翻开确认一下，我不甘心的——虽然我还年轻，即使错失良机也可以重头再来。但错过了就是错过了，我觉得老天不会再把这张牌还给我了。”

“可这张牌到底是什么有无数种可能，万一翻开后不是最好的呢？从概率学分析……”

仙道接过日暮的话：“其实也就两种可能。一种是我想要的，一种是我不要想要的。只要是我想要的，无论这张是什么牌，都是最好的。”

日暮又倒了杯酒：“既然你已经考虑清楚了，还来找我干嘛？”

“我……”仙道似乎有些难以启齿，“我不知道怎么追他。”

“噗——”日暮一口酒喷了出来，擦了擦嘴，“追个屁啊！直接问他，愿意就去开个房，不愿意拉倒！”

“丞哥，我是未成年，这么直接不合适。”

“未你妈啊！”日暮反手给了仙道一拳，“再装纯就给老子滚！Caesar不欢迎未成年。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

仙道夫妇于下午一点半回到青枫浦。

美铃拎着一大包提亚岛上的特产直奔绘里香家，开门的阿姨却告诉她，绘里香早上就离开忍冬去外城拍戏了。

美铃扑了个空，留下专门带给偶像的礼物，郁郁寡欢地回家了。

知辉去二楼换了身正装，马不停蹄的开车去公司了。

午睡刚醒的今野从卧室出来，有些意外：“夫人，你怎么回来啦？”

美铃长叹一口气，瘫倒在客厅沙发上，恹恹地说：“当然是为了见绘里香啊。”

“她不在家？”

“是啊，出去拍戏了。”

“大明星不都是这样的嘛，行程排的满满的，一年到头休息不了几天。”

“你站着说话不腰疼吗？”美铃横了今野一眼，酸溜溜地说，“你不仅跟绘里香合了影，还拿到了她的专属签名。而我呢？我什么都没有。”

“你有一个好儿子呀，”今野接道，“早上我们还吵了一架呢。”

“啊，为什么吵架？”

“少爷看上绘里香女士的二公子了。”

坐在单人沙发上看报纸的仲代摘下老花眼镜，神情肃穆的补充了一句：“是的，夫人。昨晚少爷把那孩子带回卧室，在影音室里强……”

“啊！”美铃大叫，“这是犯法的！他怎么能做出这种混账事情？”

“夫人，你听我把话说完，”老管家早已习惯了女主人一惊一乍的性格，“是强吻，不是强暴。”

“哦。”美铃提起来的心落了回去。

今野又炸了：“居然还有这种事！”

“夫人，我觉得你应该管管少爷了。”

“没错！”今野出离愤怒了，“夫人，扣他零用钱！”

“今野，你是不是傻啊？”美铃转眸看向老厨娘，“我们为什么要反对？应该支持小彰啊。”

今野茫然：“我为什么要支持他欺负我的小男神？”

“小彰要是跟……那孩子叫什么名字？”

“流川枫。”

“小彰要是跟小枫好上了，我和绘里香不就成亲家了吗。往后你我想去她家就去她家，想探班就探班，想约她吃饭就约她吃饭。名正言顺。有什么不好的吗？”

“好像……是这么个理。”今野被说动了，坐在了美铃身边。

“小枫是不是长得特别好看啊？”

“是的呀，皮肤特别白，剑眉凤目，鼻梁高挺，个子跟少爷差不多，稍微瘦一点……”今野滔滔不绝的夸起了流川。

美铃越听越满意，激动地跪坐在沙发上。

 

仲代用力咳嗽一声：“夫人！”他提高了嗓门，重点强调，“那孩子和少爷一样，也是Alpha。”

“Alpha怎么了？”美铃反问。

“Alpha不能受孕，他们将来没有子嗣。”仲代直白说道。

“没有就没有了呀，”美铃对此很是坦然，“仲代啊，血缘亲情也是讲缘分的，强求不了——今野，你再跟我说说小枫的事情吧。”

今野其实对流川也不大了解，偶像的儿子，闭着眼睛吹就是了。

 

仲代作为保守派的老Alpha，实在接受不了两个Alpha相恋，可是女主人都没意见，他还能说什么？

仲代走出别墅，决定去花园里找小仓聊聊，对方肯定会认同他的想法。

小仓却笑眯眯地说：“我和我的爱人也没有孩子啊，Beta很难怀孕的，但我们过得很幸福，结婚二十多年了，从没吵过架。”

仲代彻底无话可说了，帮着他一起修剪花枝。

 

而流川此时正在教室里睡觉，睡得天昏地暗。

商陆高中的老师不管学生睡觉，只要别扰乱课堂纪律就行。

流川安安稳稳的睡到傍晚。

满天红霞，无比潋滟。

他揉揉眼睛，缓过了刚睡醒时的昏沉感，拎起放在课桌下的旅行袋，离开教室去了宿舍楼。

 

商陆高中的宿舍分为两个区域，一边只有两栋楼，A栋住男Omega，B栋则是女Omega，校内Omega少，宿舍富余，好多Omega都选择一人一间；另一边则是Alpha和Beta的宿舍楼，商陆没有女Alpha，男Alpha和男Beta混居，女Beta有单独的宿舍楼，基本上都是两人一间。

 

学校给流川安排的宿舍是F栋-605室。

一进门，流川就嗅到了浓郁的鱼腥味，他嫌恶地皱了下眉，走到了右边空着的那张单人床前。

舍友盘腿坐在对面的床上：“你好啊。”他皮笑肉不笑地说，“自我介绍一下，高二四班，本桥刚。”

流川不喜欢这人说话的腔调，没搭理他。

鱼腥味变得越发强烈了——是本桥的信息素。

“跟你说话没听见是吧！”本桥跳下床，趿着拖鞋快步走到流川旁边。

流川管自己铺床。难闻的鱼腥味令他有些烦躁，下颔绷紧，嘴唇几乎抿成了一条直线。

本桥蛮横无理地推搡了流川一把：“聋了？”

流川转头看他，墨色的眼底染上了森森戾气。

本桥感觉室内空气仿佛陡然将至冰点，如坠冰窟，不禁打了个寒颤。

他不自觉地往后退了一步。

这时，走廊上传来一群人急促的脚步声，不一会儿停在了F-605室门口。

本桥扭头一看，咧开嘴笑了：“志村哥，你总算来了！”

志村一言不发，领着四个Alpha鱼贯而入。

最后进门的人反手带上了门，将跟过来看热闹的一众Alpha和Beta统统挡在了外面。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

唐泽把姑姑送到她的画廊，坐在车上给仙道打了个电话。

一听仙道在Caesar，唐泽的眉头当即皱了起来：“仙道彰，我再三叮嘱过你，养伤期间不能喝酒。你把我的话当耳旁风了？”

“没有，我就喝了半罐冰可乐。”仙道如实相告。

“最好是这样，”唐泽语气稍有缓和，“我过来给你换药。”

“嗯。”

通话结束，唐泽放下手机，把车开处街边停车位。他目前所在的位置离冽永路不远，十分钟后就到了。

唐泽推开门，走进Caesar，吧台里的调酒师Connor笑着向他抬手示意：“嗨，今天这么早啊？还没营业呢。”

“我找仙道彰。”

“哦哦，他在丞哥的办公室——来一杯吗？”Connor把调酒壶里刚调好的酒倒进长饮杯里，“杜松子小红莓。”

唐泽边说边往后台入口走：“不了，今晚有预约看病的患者，喝了酒给人诊断病情会被控告的。”

“好吧，那只能下次再请你喝一杯了。”Connor耸了下肩膀，往酒杯里添加冰镇苏打水，降低杜松子酒的浓度，同时增加酒的爽口度，加至杯满，推给了站在旁边专心擦杯子的徒弟，“你的了。”

“谢谢师父！”徒弟连忙搁下杯子和软布，高高兴兴地凑过来品尝。

 

唐泽走进日暮的办公室。

仙道和日暮正靠坐在沙发上组队玩手游，哒哒哒的枪声此起彼伏，特别激烈。

唐泽以拳抵唇，咳嗽了一声，引起他们的注意。

日暮抬眸看向他：“哟，小唐泽啊？稀客……”话还没说完，他伏在草丛里的角色被其他玩家发现了，一连挨了四枪，直接被打成了重伤。

“我操！小表弟，对面这么猖狂，你管不管？！”日暮赶紧把苟延残喘的角色挪到树后。

“我看到他了。”仙道换了把AWM，一枪爆头。

“好样的！快快快，赶紧过来救哥！”

仙道收起枪，爬到日暮的藏身处。

救治到70%的时候，一队人马四名玩家举着冲锋枪飞快地围攻过来。

突袭打得仙道措手不及，出枪反击只放倒了其中一个。

仙道一被淘汰，半死不活的日暮也难逃一死。

日暮气得把手机往沙发上一扔，疯狂甩锅：“小表弟，你为什么不匹配队友？多两个帮手不好吗？还没进决赛圈呢，咱两就被打成了筛子。你说你这么早拿到AWM有什么用？明摆着给人送装备！”

“……至于嘛。游戏而已。”仙道哭笑不得地放下手机。

唐泽更是无语：“日暮丞，你幼不幼稚啊？”

日暮撇了下嘴，起身问他：“喝什么酒？”

“不喝，给仙道换了药就走。”唐泽把小医疗箱放在茶几上，坐到仙道旁边，戴好无菌手套拆开他脸颊上的纱布。

日暮自然看到了仙道的伤，露出万分惊讶的表情：“怎么是牙印啊？”

“那就要问你的小表弟了。”唐泽熟练的上完药，贴上新的药用纱布。

“你看上的那个Alpha咬的？”

“不然呢？难道是我自己咬的？”

日暮哑然失笑：“这么可爱的吗？该不会打不过你就用咬的吧？”

仙道无奈地叹了口气。

唐泽从他们简短的对话中捕捉到了重要信息，难以置信地看着仙道：“你是说……把你打得不成人样的那个Alpha，是你的男朋友？！”

日暮搭住仙道的肩膀，代为回答：“还没追到手呢，所以才跑我这里来向我请教用什么方法才能得到一个人的心。可惜我也不懂，我只擅长如何得到对方的身体。”

唐泽横了他一眼，眼神里充满了嫌弃：“渣男。”

日暮扬眉挑衅：“你这个小Beta，骂谁呢？信不信我把你也拐上床啊？”

唐泽冷哼：“试试。老子一把手术刀就能把你给活体解剖了。”

日暮只好认怂：“行行行，你厉害你厉害，惹谁也不能惹医生。”

唐泽怼完不正经的日暮，把话题又转回了仙道身上：“仙道，你认真的？”

仙道反问：“我什么时候拿感情开过玩笑了？”

唐泽一想也是，以仙道的长相身材和家庭条件，他如果想玩恋爱游戏，一个暗示性的笑容就能勾来一大片优质的Omega或Beta，犯不着舍易求难追求天生相斥的Alpha。

唐泽沉默了几秒：“作为你的家庭医生，我有义务提醒你一句，保护好你的腺体，千万不能被那个Alpha咬了……”

日暮用笑声打断了他的话：“哈哈哈，我的小表弟看起来像是被咬的一方？”

“你笑屁啊！”唐泽最恨说正事的时候有人在旁边嬉皮笑脸，拎起一个抱枕把日暮用力捂倒在沙发上，“他不是已经被咬了吗！这次是脸颊，下一次说不定就是后颈了。你他妈就知道勾搭Omega，你又知不知道，这种外因造成的信息素紊乱对于Alpha而言是致命的！”

唐泽说完，松开手后站直了身子，重重地喘了口气。

日暮搂着抱枕坐起来：“你妈的，老子的发型都被你搞乱了！”

唐泽懒得理会他，扶了下金丝边眼镜，继续对仙道说：“你想跟什么人谈恋爱，哪怕对方是Alpha，我也无权干涉。但我必须对你的身体健康负责——记住我刚才说过的话，我没有危言耸听。”

仙道连连点头：“放心，已经刻在我脑子里了。”

“嗯，”唐泽对仙道的态度还算满意，不再多言，收拾好小医疗箱，“我先走了。”

日暮冲他眨眼睛：“不留下来一起吃晚饭？”

“省省吧，看到你这张脸我就饱了。”唐泽拎着他的小医疗箱头也不回地走了。

日暮用手肘撞了撞仙道的胳膊：“小唐泽是不是在夸我‘秀色可餐’啊？”

“不是。”仙道笃定地说，“唐泽有洁癖，你私生活太乱，他觉得反胃。”

日暮毫不客气地扇了他一下：“找抽？”

仙道笑了笑，起身去洗手间，随口问道：“想好去哪里吃饭了吗？”

“海桐大道上新开了一家叫‘繁缕’的茶餐厅，据说还不错。”

“是餐厅里的某位服务生很对你胃口吧。”

“看破不说破好吗。你以前不是这样的啊。还没开始谈恋爱呢，双商就出现下降的趋势了？”

仙道推开洗手间的门，进去前回了一句：“我只是不想陪你去猎艳，每次都连累我被Omega缠上。”

“废话。你这么帅一个Alpha，身高腿长，公狗腰，Omega不缠你缠谁……”

仙道关上了门，屏蔽了日暮。这些有什么用？根本吸引不了流川。腹肌都给他摸过了，也没见他露出欣赏的表情，反倒像是一只受到惊吓的狐狸。

狐狸？

仙道微怔。过了一会儿，唇角稍稍勾起。

——驯服一只防备心强的野生狐狸需要付出多大的代价呢？


	13. Chapter 13

13.

小卷毛打电话过来的时候，仙道和日暮正准备去海桐大道吃晚饭。

日暮换了身休闲西装，看起来有几分职场精英的模样，还算成熟稳重，不过内里依然藏着一颗情场浪子心，就想跟繁缕那个梨花香的小Omega服务生共度良宵。

“老大，不好了！”小卷毛焦急不堪的声音从听筒里传了出来。

仙道正在调侃日暮像极了衣冠禽兽，闻言收起了脸上玩味的笑容：“出什么事了？”

“你不是让我盯着志村吗。他带着一大帮Alpha到F栋宿舍楼找流川枫寻仇去了！”小卷毛边跑边说，气喘吁吁，“北山已经赶过去了。”

“几楼几号宿舍？”仙道脚步一顿。

“我在找——六楼走廊聚集了好多人。是六楼！——麻烦，让一让！让我进去！老大，北山好像跟人打起来了！”

仙道听到了起哄声，特别嘈杂。他说了句“等我”，把电话挂断了，回头对日暮说：“丞哥，十分钟内送我回商陆。”

日暮还在整理袖口：“十分钟？你当你哥是开飞机的吗？”

仙道没接话，一压帽檐就要往外跑。

日暮拽住他：“这么着急回学校干嘛？有人撬你墙角？”

“流川被几个Alpha堵在宿舍了。”仙道的声音里透出压抑的怒意。

日暮见仙道眼中山雨欲来，便猜到流川就是他在意的那个Alpha，心知今晚的猎艳计划泡汤了，轻轻“啧”了一声：“走。”

 

好在日暮就喝了两杯低度白桃酒，那点酒精早分解干净了，开车完全没问题。

考虑到傍晚忍冬市交通拥堵，日暮借走了Connor的重型机车，载着仙道风驰电掣而去。

日暮十六岁摸车，没驾照正规赛车场不放他进去玩，于是跟着几个社会青年在重明山非法赛车。他舍得往车上砸钱改装，又够狠够拼，人比车凶，二十二岁封神，整个忍冬市没人飚得过他。

重明山山道曲折迂回，弯道众多，稍有失误就可能冲下山崖，尤其是中段的死亡弯道，至今只有日暮一人有那技术不减速漂移过弯，创下的记录无人能破。

近两年日暮不怎么飙车了，一是过了年少轻狂的中二时期，懂得权衡，民间车神毫无价值，真想玩车不如参加正式赛车比赛；二是没了当初那股生死看淡的洒脱劲，极速过弯时心里也会发虚了，生怕不慎车毁人亡连句遗言都来不及交代就一命呜呼。

但车神到底是车神，尽管车技生疏了，身体的本能还在，何况又是宽阔的车道。

机车发出低沉的咆哮声，宛如一道黑色的闪电在车流中敏捷的穿梭，直奔商陆。

“哥帅吧？”日暮不忘嘚瑟。

“帅。”仙道此时惦挂流川，哪还有心思管表哥帅不帅，神色严峻的敷衍道。

“别太担心，你家Alpha能把你揍成这样，可见他的实力不弱，就算吃亏，对方肯定也被打得够呛。”风声猎猎作响，以至于日暮的声音听起来很小。

仙道没有接话。

在昨晚之前，他绝对赞同日暮的这句话。

他知道流川的拳头有多硬，也知道流川不是任人随便拿捏的软柿子。

可是人的心一旦有了波动，就无法再淡定地站在旁观者的立场上，理性分析，事不关己。

他的流川枫，不可以吃冤枉亏。

 

日暮一路飙到商陆高中，他是校外人士，从正门进去需要登记，为了节省时间，尽快支援流川，二人决定翻墙。

商陆的铁栅栏墙比较高，不过显然拦不住他们，轻轻松松翻越而过，轻巧落地。

仙道一刻也没停留，迈开长腿就往F栋宿舍楼飞奔。

日暮紧随其后，他还是头一回见到一向散漫的仙道拼了命似的争分夺秒，救火都没他跑得快。

日暮心想，他这个小表弟可算是栽了。

什么玩世不恭，什么坐怀不乱。

无非是因为想珍而重之、想如胶似漆的那个人还没有出现罢了。

 

正如小卷毛在电话里描述的一样——F栋六楼人满为患。

仙道个子高，隔过人群，能看到有人在宿舍门口干架。

与此同时，外围看热闹的这些Alpha感知到身后袭来了危险的Alpha信息素。

极具压迫性。

他们不由自主地扭头看去。

仙道表情冷肃，眉宇间笼聚着显而易见的怒意，加上脸上带伤，平添了不少戾气。

不知是谁先起了头，如摩西分海般，中间迅速让出了一条路。

前边的学生觉察到气氛不大对劲，也纷纷回过头来。

刚才还人声鼎沸的走廊转眼间变得鸦雀无声。

 

志村这次有备而来，不仅带了四个帮手，还叫了一对双胞胎Alpha兄弟在门口守着。

这对双胞胎体格壮硕，私底下跟志村特别要好。

北山一人对付两个大块头，打得相当吃力，更别说把他们打趴在地了。

在场的一部分Alpha巴不得他们起内讧，自相残杀；另一部分则是不想惹祸上身，所以袖手旁观。

 

仙道和日暮对视了一眼，一人一个撂倒了双胞胎。

北山眉骨挨了几拳，裂开了一道口子，他抹了一把糊在眼睛上的血：“操，你总算来了，再不来我和卷毛要跪了！”

实际上小卷毛早就跪了，Beta的身体素质本来就比不上Alpha，何况双胞胎兄弟比多数Alpha更加凶悍。

小卷毛满脸是血，鼻青眼肿的靠坐在走廊栏杆边，北山的话他听得不大清楚，耳边嗡嗡作响。

他勉力掀开眼皮，模模糊糊看到了仙道熟悉的背影，嘴角一扯，露出了笑容。

 

双胞胎兄弟摔得头昏眼花，先后挣扎着从地上爬起来，一抬头就对上仙道暗沉沉的眼睛。

仙道的瞳色墨蓝，像平静的海洋，不过不难发现潜藏在海底毁灭性的危险。

他们听见仙道问：“让不让开？”

双胞胎互相看了看对方，各自吞咽了一下，双胞胎存在微妙的心电感应，都知道眼前这个人不能惹，而且他身边还有一个成年Alpha。

达成了共识，二人警惕地盯着仙道，慢慢靠边。

仙道一脚踹向605的宿舍门，砰地一声巨响。

宿舍里面传出叫骂声：“踹你妈啊踹，都他妈滚！今天谁都别想进605！”

仙道从来没有这么恼怒过，胸膛里有一团烈火在燃烧，他呼吸变得沉促，又猛踹了几脚，小腿震得发麻。

——门总算开了，重重地撞上了墙面。

众人有种心脏缩紧的感觉，一个个大气也不敢出。

 

宿舍内一片狼藉，几种Alpha的信息素混在一起，令人作呕的鱼腥味最为明显。

流川的确很能打没错，一开始还能应付，但毕竟对方人多，车轮战不断的消耗他的体力，渐渐落了下风，本以为今天铁定要横着出去了，没想到有人踹开了门。

——逆着光的高大Alpha带着一身的极北雪松气息大步走了进来。

没有任何缘由的，流川微不可察地轻轻松了口气，顺便一脚踹开愣在自己面前的一个Alpha，抬起手臂擦掉脸上的汗。

 

志村整个人像是被钉在了原地，他不用回头也知道是谁来了。

微苦的木香化作凛冽的朔风在宿舍中席卷，气场之强大，仿佛一头关押千年的困兽强势出笼，轻而易举就可以扑杀一切活物。

这样的仙道令志村感到陌生，同时又有些害怕。

是的。害怕。

不寒而栗的恐惧感在心底深处疯狂滋生，随着流淌的血液，蔓延至五脏六腑。

不止志村，其余几个Alpha同样如此，站在原地谁都不敢再轻举妄动。

尤其是流川的舍友——散发着鱼腥味的本桥，他是所有人当中最弱的一个，已然不堪重压，腿一软坐在了地上。

仙道一言不发，跨过地上乱七八糟的杂物，看了眼挡路的Alpha。

对方喉结上下滚动，自觉让路。

仙道径直走到了流川面前，发现他状况还好，眉梢一软，狂躁不安的心因此恢复了平静。

流川平复着呼吸，抿着嘴沉默地回望仙道，眼中的神色一如既往的冷漠，仍像寒山中那一渊结冰的深潭，疏离且森寒——可是又似乎与平时不大一样，隐约覆了层淡淡的光，恍如山间月色落在冰面之上。

仙道伸手摸了下流川的头发：“这么厉害啊，一个打六个？”

流川微微地噘了下嘴：“要不是昨天被你打伤了，再来六个都不成问题。”

仙道轻声笑了：“嗯，怪我。”他把手伸进上衣口袋里，摸出一样东西塞进了流川手里。

流川垂眸一看，是一颗糖。透明镭射包装纸，光照之下泛着彩虹般的色泽，里面裹着浅蓝色的圆形硬糖。

流川不解，蹙眉问道：“干嘛？”

仙道稍稍压低嗓音，无端生出了几分暧昧：“邻居家的小朋友在学校被人欺负了，不得哄哄吗。”

戾气敛尽，积雪消融，春天又回到了仙道的眸底，温柔的海水层层涌来。

他专注地看着流川。眼睛里只有流川一个。

流川的手指蜷缩了一下，他莫名想到了仙道的吻，不知怎的，脸上倏地一热，异样的情绪逐渐浮上了心头。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

日暮翻了个白眼，心想这不是挺会的嘛。不过一颗从他办公室里拿的薄荷硬糖就想换到一个清隽帅气的Alpha？简直就是白日做梦。

果然——

流川用略带嘲讽的语气说道：“不要顶着一张丑脸说这种肉麻的话。更像白痴了。”

日暮竖着耳朵在听，差点没憋住笑出声来，他抿着嘴，控制住面部表情，扫了眼周围几个面露疑色的Alpha，心说，你们好歹尊重一下对手啊，架打了一半调什么情？

他又听仙道答道：“放心，等伤好了能帅回来的。再说了，我的脸不是被你弄成这样的吗？”

“自找的。”流川把薄荷硬糖捏在手心，小小的一颗，存在感却极强——这种骗小孩子的玩意儿他才不稀罕。必须扔了。

扔吧扔吧，就面无表情的顺手“扔”进了运动裤的口袋里。

 

北山眉骨上的血总算止住了，他把带血的领带往地上一扔，火冒三丈地质问志村：“志村润二，你他妈就是这样对兄弟的？！”

仙道同时回过头，神情冷淡的看着志村：“如果我今天没有赶过来，你准备把流川怎么样？”

“我没有错，”志村咬牙，眼眶微微发红，加重了声调，“我没错！”

“不顾及兄弟情义的是你们！”

“为了一个外人跟我反目的也是你们！”

志村避开仙道的目光，直直地盯着北山：“仙道是你的朋友，我就不是吗！”

“这么多年了，我喜欢悠真这么多年了，从没见他哭得这么伤心过！他是我这辈子认定了的Omega，我不应该拼了命保护他吗？你们只相信流川枫的一面之词，为什么不肯相信悠真？！他跟一个新来的转校生能有什么过节？有必要诬赖他？而你——”志村的视线转回仙道身上，声音骤冷，“仙道彰，你又了解流川枫多少呢？”

“至少我确信流川枫不会往我的酒里下药。”仙道接了一句。

志村全不知情，梗着脖子问：“你什么意思？下什么药？”

仙道皱了下眉。他与志村、北山初中就认识，近六年的友情不可能掺假。

所以那晚在KTV里发生的事，仙道再三考虑过后，选择了隐瞒，他不忍心亲手打碎志村的梦。

但事到如今，仙道意识到自己这么做可能害了志村——他有权知道他喜欢的Omega究竟是好是坏。

不等仙道开口，日暮嗤笑：“志村，你是不是没脑子啊？为了中岛悠真这种货色卖命？这个小Omega长得也就那样，跟Connor的弟弟睡过一阵子。还他妈老在我面前搔首弄姿，用信息素暗示我。得亏你丞哥我眼界高，瞧不上。”

“放你妈的屁！你少他妈污蔑悠真！”志村怒目圆瞪，看他的架势恨不得拆了日暮的骨头。

日暮一巴掌扇在了志村的脑侧：“你这小逼崽子，给你脸不要脸是吧？老子犯得着造一个高中生的谣吗？哦，对了，不止Connor的弟弟，还有你们的死对头，江永高中那个姓二阶堂的小子，俩人在Caesar的洗手间里搞过。妈的，把老子的酒吧当旅馆？”

志村犹如失去理智的凶兽：“你放屁！悠真不是这样的人！”

日暮又是一巴掌扇过去：“在我面前校园暴力？你丞哥我跟人干架的时候，你他妈还在和我的小表弟一起玩泥巴呢！”

志村哪是忍气吞声之辈，他带来的四个Alpha也咽不下这口气。

“哟，不服？来来来，尽管放马过来，丞哥奉陪。”日暮脱下西装，侧过身抛给仙道。

白檀木的气息顷刻间充斥了整间宿舍，甚至压了仙道的信息素一头。

五人一窝蜂冲了上来，对准日暮就揍。

仙道总不能看着表哥被人群殴，把西装往流川怀里一塞，二话不说过去帮忙。

流川一想志村这伙人是冲着他来的，又不是干不过，没道理让仙道他们顶着，当即扔了西装，也直接上前开揍。

 

打架需要天赋和技巧，只有狠劲是不行的。

光是身经百战的日暮对付志村等人就绰绰有余，更何况还有仙道和流川助阵。

其中两个Alpha在白檀木和极北雪松两种不同木香的高强度压制下，被打得心理防线全面崩溃，也顾不上什么面子不面子的了，先后冲出605，撞开走廊上看热闹的人，夹着尾巴落荒而逃。

物竞天择，强者生存。

Alpha之间的争斗就是如此简单粗暴。

日暮拎着志村的衣领，把他一把掼倒在书桌上，拍拍他的脸颊：“看在你我两家有几分交情的份上，今天我收着劲不动真格。再有下次，你不进ICU我就是你孙子。”

志村狠狠地看着日暮，半边脸又红又肿。

“志村，你也是我看着长大的弟弟，你……”日暮忽然语塞，化作一声叹息，“好自为之吧。”

日暮松手，往旁边退开几步。

志村一声不吭地直起身。

 

窗外的天色将黑未黑，带着深沉的铅色，而浮云染上了淡淡的灰。

这是再普通不过的一个傍晚了。

平时这个点，吃过晚饭的志村和北山就会带上小卷毛，拎着饮料和零食去仙道的寝室串门，商陆没有晚自习，他们四个可以尽情的组队打手游或者把太子党的其他成员叫过来一起热热闹闹的打牌。

 

志村望着仙道，忽然有些悲怆，像是被一双看不见的手揪住了心脏。

与此同时，悠真泪眼婆娑的脸在他的脑海中浮现。

志村的喉咙一阵阵发紧，艰难地咽了口唾沫，一开口，嗓子哑了：“仙道彰，这事没完，有本事你就二十四小时看着流川枫。”

日暮忍不住开骂：“傻逼！”

仙道插在裤子口袋里的手握成了拳，脸上没什么表情，点了下头：“不用你提醒我也会这么做的。”

北山郁气难消，憋在胸口，堵得慌，他踹了一脚宿舍里的床泄愤，暴躁说道：“志村润二，你怎么听不懂人话呢？！你认定流川枫说的是谎话就算了，难道丞哥也会骗你吗……”

“别说了！闭嘴！”志村打断了他的话，深吸一口气，缓缓说道，“以后就这样吧。”

说完，他带着剩下的两个Alpha转身走了，走到门口撞见了小卷毛。

小卷毛稍微缓过来一点了，捂着肚子，衣襟上血迹斑斑。

他替志村不值，又恨志村好赖不分。

“总有一天，你会后悔今天的选择。”小卷毛说道。

“你肯定会后悔的。”

 

志村一走，好戏结束。聚集在走廊上的人都散了。

商陆有条不成文的规矩，无论Alpha和Alpha打得多惨烈，都不会有人向老师通风报信。

要不然闹出这么大动静，还牵涉校外成年Alpha，若是校方介入，不可能这么容易收场。

 

天际残留的霞光被夜色尽数吞没，灯光铮明瓦亮，将宿舍照得更加沉寂。

北山收到志村前来寻仇的消息后，之所以第一时间赶过来，倒不是为了帮流川，他跟流川又不熟，昨天还大打出手过，即便仙道偏袒意味明显，也与他无关。北山只想阻止志村犯浑，但没想到还是晚了一步。

北山陷入了短暂的茫然若失中，他不禁发问：“值得吗？谁都看得出来，悠真不喜欢志村。他自己感觉不到？”

日暮搭住他的肩膀：“感情这种事，当局者迷，旁观者看得再清楚有什么用？这架也打了，该说的我也说了，你们两兄弟都拉不回他，那就随他折腾吧。这傻逼不栽个大跟头不会醒的。痴男怨女我见得多了，犯起贱来六亲不认，有些命都不要了，还以为能一片痴心感动对方。全他妈是傻逼，真喜欢你，哪舍得你夜夜买醉，割腕跳楼啊？——我操，谁把哥的衣服扔地上了？”

流川声音冷沉：“我。”他弯身拾起西装，递给日暮，“丞哥。”

“嘴挺甜……”日暮话音未落，仙道一记眼刀甩了过来。

“我们见过，”流川说道，“我小的时候坐过一次你的机车。”

日暮怕他的小表弟现场表演仙道彰砸醋缸，正色道：“不可能，我不载小屁孩。”

“我大哥叫流川时生。”

“什么什么？”日暮惊愕，“你是冷面阎罗的弟弟？哦！我好像想起来了，是不是送你去牙科诊所那次？”

“嗯。”

“哈哈哈哈，”日暮大笑，“你怎么长这么高啦？”

日暮笑得停不下来，扭头对仙道说：“他当时可好玩啦，换牙期，他哥带他出来，买了根雪糕给他，咔一口门牙就掉了，一个劲的扯着他哥的袖子哭，吵着要去看牙医，把他哥哭烦了，直接往我这一塞。嘿，我抱起这小哭包就往我新买的机车上一放……”他看见仙道的眼神冷了下来，当即住口。Hello小表弟，你是柠檬精转世吗？

流川被当众揭露童年糗事，面子有些挂不住。早知道不提过去了。

“你大哥现在可风光啦。我高中时期的几个朋友里数他最有出息。”日暮不想仙道在醋海发酵，岔开了话题，“那会儿我才十七八岁呢。这一晃快十年了吧。”

“……”

“我一直不知道你的全名叫什么。都怪你哥那傻逼，总喊你宝宝……”日暮感觉越聊越尬，像是在唱蹩脚的独角戏一样，流川还眼神不善地死盯着他，索性自断话头，不说了。

仙道低声笑了一下，戏谑道：“原来你小名叫宝宝啊？”

眼看着流川又要动手揍人，日暮眼疾手快将仙道拽了过来，凑到他耳边低语：“小表弟，你家Alpha的大哥是海军陆战队的少校，战功赫赫。而你哥就是个开酒吧的小混混。你别嘴欠啊，咱惹不起。”

为了转移流川的注意力，日暮把目光投向还坐在地上的平桥。

室内其他Alpha的信息素淡了，潮湿的鱼腥味浮涌上来，让人反胃。

日暮皱着眉：“喂，你谁啊？卖水产的吗？”

平桥吓坏了，战战兢兢地回答：“我、我是流川枫的舍友。”

仙道闻言，垂眸看向他，眼波平缓：“抱歉，我才是。”


	15. Chapter 15

15.

仙道极为自然的把流川划分到了他自己的势力范围内，理所当然的态度不容平桥反驳。

平桥什么也不敢多问，什么也不敢多说，之前狐假虎威的狂妄气势荡然无存。

他更不敢跟流川住同一间寝室，害怕哪天被对方打死。

平桥绝望地说：“是是是，我、我口误了，麻烦你把你的舍友带走吧，我要收拾屋子了。”他指了指被踢到角落的黑色旅行袋，“别忘了拿上他的个人物品。”

仙道上前拎起旅行袋，反手往肩上一甩，冲流川歪了下脑袋：“走啊。我总比鱼腥味好闻吧？”

“走走走，这家伙的信息素太臭了，我都要吐了，”日暮搭住流川的肩膀，带着他往门口走，顺便问道，“你哥是不是要到过年才有时间回忍冬啊？”

“过阵子他有假期。”

“他回来了记得告诉我一声啊，好些年没见了，找他叙叙旧。”

“嗯。”流川边走边说，“丞哥，你还骑机车吗？”

“偶尔吧，今天就是借了别人的机车飙过来的。哎，你是不知道啊，我小表弟有多紧张你。一接到电话听说你被几个Alpha堵了，他就跟发狂的哈士奇一样哼哧哼哧往外冲，我他妈拉都拉不住他。”

“丞哥，你的比喻能不能稍微正常一点？”仙道面色不虞。

“西伯利亚大野狼总行了吧？”

“……”仙道聊不下去了。

“喂，”流川踢了下仙道的脚后跟，“今天的事，谢了。”

“我比较喜欢实际行动的感谢。”

“比如？”

“亲我一下什么的，或者……”

流川抬起脚，毫不留情的一脚踹在了仙道的屁股上，不让他说下去了。

日暮隐隐担心，仙道再这么作死下去，迟早被流川的大哥收拾。当年他就不怎么打得过时生，那家伙就是个纯变态。唉，现在和仙道撇清关系明哲保身不知道还来不来得及。

跟在后面的北山和小卷毛带着一脸的伤面面相觑。仙道怕不是调戏Alpha调戏上瘾了？

 

志村沉着脸从楼梯口走出F栋宿舍楼，抬眼就看见悠真站在树下。

灯光朦胧，悠真的身形显得有些模糊。

志村几步跃下台阶，跑到悠真跟前站定：“你怎么在这里啊？走，我送你回Omega的宿舍楼，以后不要过来这边，太多Alpha了，不安全。”

“志村，你别再为了我跟人打架了。”悠真眼睛大，如同不谙世事的小鹿，他瘪了下嘴，“你又受伤了。”

志村刚跟最要好的两个朋友决裂，心里很不是滋味，不像往日那样开朗，闷闷地说：“小伤，没事。”

悠真握住了志村的小手指：“对不起。”

“你道什么歉啊？”

“那个Alpha其实也没有得逞，是我小题大做，”悠真垂首，用手背擦了擦眼睛，“我不应该在你面前哭的。”

“悠真，你别这么说，”志村顿了顿，忽然问道，“你……认识Connor的弟弟吗？”

悠真的肩膀像是轻微的颤动了一下，他抬起头，红着眼注视志村：“Connor是谁呀？”

“Caesar的调酒师。”志村借着不甚明亮的光首次郑重地审视悠真。日暮的那番话在他耳边回响。

“我不认识，”悠真吸了下鼻子，眼睛红红的，看起来特别可怜，“为什么这么问？”

“丞哥说……”志村的心脏猛地跳动了一下，嚅嗫道，“他说你跟Connor的弟弟……在一起过。”

志村措辞委婉的把日暮所说的转述给悠真听。

悠真脸色煞白，奋力甩开了志村的手，眼泪顷刻间就夺眶而出：“我没有！他胡说！”

“悠真，我、我只是问问，没别的意思……”

“你不信我！仙道、小卷毛和北山都不信我……连你也不信我……”悠真的声音越来越低，带着哭腔，用湿漉漉的眼神望着志村，“所以你认为丞哥说的都是真的？”

“不是，我只是觉得……”志村舔了下干燥的嘴唇，痛苦的感觉蔓延上来。

悠真一头扎进了志村的怀里，环抱住他的腰，泣不成声地说：“你信我。”

志村没再继续说下去，对悠真的偏执早已根植在他的心底，不可能拔除的。

悠真哭得上气不接下气，仿佛受到了天大的委屈：“……志村，你为什么不信我？”

志村感觉胸膛被源源不断的热泪灼伤，脸上闪过愧色，纷杂的心绪变成了无措和心疼，他局促地说道：“好了，不哭了。我相信你，我不问了。”

悠真边哭边说：“他们不信我没关系，他们怎么看我也不重要……志村，我只在意你的想法。”

在悠真面前，志村犹如巴甫洛夫的狗，只要铃铛一摇响，已经形成条件反射的他便会立马乖乖妥协。

于是志村醒豁过来。他怎么能因为日暮的三言两句就有所动摇呢？

志村的心脏骤然收紧，百般自责为什么要怀疑悠真。

他抬起手轻抚悠真的后背，满怀内疚的一遍遍低声道歉，直到悠真停止了哭泣。

悠真稍稍拉开与志村的距离，擦掉脸颊上的眼泪。

若是志村再细心一点，不难发现悠真虽然眼中有泪，但并无任何悲伤的神色。他揉红了眼睛，成功掩盖掉了眼底的那抹阴翳。

悠真重新攥住志村的手指，捏得紧紧的：“志村，没有下次了，可以吗？你知不知道刚才那些话，我听了很难过。”

“同样的错，我不会再犯了。”志村把悠真拥进怀里，隔着信息素隔离贴，在他后颈上虔诚地亲了一下，“以后我什么都听你的。别难过了。”

悠真的脸贴着志村的胸膛，听着他慌乱的心跳，唇角勾起微小而冰冷的弧度。

周围一片岑寂，只有夜风吹动树叶的簌簌声。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

仙道住的那间寝室也在F栋，7楼11室。

原先仙道是有舍友的，姓八重樫，信息素是清茶味的Alpha，攻击性不强，因此两人没起过什么大的冲突。

暑假期间，八重樫与订过娃娃亲的女Omega杏子在外出旅行的途中偷尝了禁果。

八重樫一时没能控制住，永久标记了对方。

事后杏子吃了药，以为不会怀孕，哪知道旅馆旁边那家小药店的老板是无良商贩，偷卖过期药，吃了也没用，结果可想而知。

杏子比八重樫大一岁，已年满十八周岁，成年Omega怀孕不算什么大事，况且她是自愿接受永久标记的，标记她的Alpha还是她的未婚夫。双方家长坐下来一合计，给杏子办了休学手续，四个大人轮流照顾。但怀孕期间的Omega极度依赖Alpha，尤其是晚上，闻不到对方的信息素气味就夜不能寐。八重樫不舍得他的Omega独自面对戚戚长夜，这个学期也休了学，回家陪杏子了。

如今国内的法定结婚年龄是年满十八周岁，八重樫还差九个月，只有等到孩子出生再补办婚礼了。

离校那天，八重樫收拾好个人物品，郑重的邀请仙道明年当他的伴郎，说是要打造以他为首的最帅Alpha伴郎天团。

仙道当时都不敢相信，自己的舍友高中还没毕业就荣升为爸爸了。

八重樫倒不以为意，毕竟少年心性，还没有做父亲的那种使命感和责任感，只觉得早生早完事，反正孩子肯定有人带，到时候他和杏子可以继续婚后热恋。

高三没有新来的住校生，也没人申请换宿舍，所以八重樫走后，F-711就自然而然空出了一个床位。

现在正好，可以让流川住进来。这个舍友是仙道亲自挑的，从头到脚他都满意。

至于流川满不满意——如果跟F-605那位满身鱼腥味的仁兄相比，他对仙道还是比较满意的。

 

一行人上了七楼，跟着仙道走进了F-711室。

仙道按亮灯，回头对流川说：“以后你就住这里。宿管老师那边你不用管了，我去跟他说。”

流川有点后悔跟仙道上来了。

宿舍里到处都是属于仙道的气息，也不是完全抵触，而是莫名的不安，仿佛误入了白茫茫的荒原雪境，稍有不慎就会被重重叠叠的雪松掩埋。

仙道见流川站着发怔，伸手捏了下他的脸：“怎么了？”

“手不要了？”流川用手背使劲擦了下脸，不爽地说，“宿舍里一股你的信息素味，难闻死了。”

日暮忽然凑到流川的后颈嗅了几下。

仙道眸色一沉，把流川拉到了自己身后，挡在他前面，用眼神警告日暮。

日暮只是一时好奇流川的信息素是什么味的，没想小表弟的醋劲又上来了。

至于吗。

日暮相当无语，看向北山，看到他眉骨上的伤，吓了一跳：“怎么这么大一道口子啊？”

仙道视线一转，刚才场面混乱，他没怎么留意北山，这一看清，脸色微微一变：“走了，去医院。”

“啊？”北山半边脸痛麻木了，一点知觉都没有，自认为没什么大碍，“用不着吧？擦点消毒药水，贴张创口贴就好了……”

北山抬手一摸，摸到了豁开的皮肉，顿住了。

日暮发现小卷毛的情况也不大好，他捂着左侧肚子，满头虚汗，脸色煞白。

“卷毛？”

“在的，丞哥……”小卷毛有气无力地接了一句。

日暮赶紧把人横抱起来，边说边往外跑：“小表弟，赶紧叫车！”

打架最怕看不见的内伤，肋骨断裂或者脏器出血，都会危及生命。

人在高度紧张的状态下会忽视身体的部分不适和痛楚，一旦松懈下来就支撑不住了。

想必小卷毛正是如此。

 

抱着小卷毛翻墙不大现实，只能从正门离开，果不其然被门卫拦住盘问了。

“我是学生家长，我弟弟可能急性阑尾炎。”日暮编了个理由。

门卫一听是阑尾炎，不敢怠慢：“快去医院吧。留一个学生下来填写一下离校登记表。”

仙道叫的出租车刚到校门口。

日暮把小卷毛抱进后车厢，自己跟着坐了进去：“北山，上车，我们先走。”

“哦，好。”北山拉开副驾驶室的门。

日暮给仙道发了条信息，告诉他在离商陆最近的市二医院见。

 

仙道请过一个礼拜的假，假条在门卫室的电脑里可以查到，替小卷毛和北山填好离校登记表就可以了。

他走出门卫室，看到流川站在门口。

“你也要去吗？”仙道有些意外流川会跟过来。流川和小卷毛算不上朋友，跟北山更是昨天刚打过一场架，没理由担心这两个人的安危。

“刚才找不到钱包。压在旅行袋最底下了。”流川扬了下手机，“我叫好车了。走。”

门卫趴在窗口说：“哎，你不能走，有请假条吗？”

流川面不改色：“我是转校生，学校没有给我安排宿舍。”

坐在门卫室里另一个年长的门卫站起身看了眼：“哦，是你啊。高二十一班的流川枫是吧。还没住校？”

“明天开始。”

“天都黑了，早点回家吧。”

“嗯。”

得亏商陆是全宿制学校，这阵子就只有流川一个走读生，在门卫面前混了个眼熟，顺顺当当的出了校门。

 

流川查看了手机APP，线路显示打到的那辆出租车离他目前所在位置还有三百米。

仙道双手插在裤袋里，状似无意的偷看流川的侧脸。

流川一抬眸，逮了个正着，剑眉微蹙：“有事？”

“我以为你不会关心我的朋友。”仙道似乎看见一缕光覆盖在了流川的睫毛上，他的目光从对方的眉眼，滑过高挺的鼻梁，落在了他的唇畔。

“他们两个是因为我才会受伤。医药费应该由我出。”

“我也是因为你受伤的，你怎么不肯负责？”

“你又不是让我对你的伤负责，你是……”流川对上仙道的眼眸，不知怎的，脑子里倏地一空，不知道该说什么了。

正好出租车到了。

流川想都没想就去开驾驶室的门，但是拉不开。

司机满怀歉意的赔不是：“不好意思啊，门锁坏了，今天来不及去修。麻烦坐后面吧。”

“……”

仙道替流川打开了后车门，笑了一声：“上车吧。”

校门口那盏照明灯的光打在仙道的身上，他仿佛笼在一种奇特的光雾当中，整个人都在发亮。

仙道的气质过于英朗，即便脸上带伤不够好看，也能轻易与柔情挂钩。

倘若有月色，还能添几分浪漫。

流川怔了一怔。

朝生暮死的蜉蝣在消失之前撞了一下他的心弦，转瞬即逝的轻痒，恍如错觉。

须臾间的失神过后，流川恢复了清明，略显生硬的移开视线，弯身钻进了后车厢。

仙道跟着坐了进去，关上门，跟司机说了声去市二医院。

 

司机调转车头，驶入了无边夜色，不一会儿就进入了忍冬市有名的银杏大道。

两旁全是银杏，眼下还没到落叶期，枝头攒满扇形黄叶。

树影婆娑，心事也婆娑。

流川说不清刚才心底涌动着的是什么。银杏在他的视野里倒退，思绪随之回溯到仙道踢开寝室门的那一刻。

他后知后觉的想起来了，当时自己是松了一口气的。

——感觉就像已经处在绝境以为不会再有转机的放弃边缘，却骤然看到了明亮的生机。

流川下意识的转头看了看坐在旁边的仙道。车厢内光线昏暗，仙道几乎隐没在黑暗中，偶尔有一两簇亮光在他脸上掠过。

正当流川准备收回视线的最后一刻，仙道微微偏过脸，那双深邃的眸子直直地看了过来。

流川呼吸一沉，想要规避，但又不肯认怂，当即进入了戒备状态，冷着脸与之对视。

“你别这么盯着我看，”仙道在黑暗中露出笑容，身子倾斜，靠近流川，抵着他的肩膀字字句句认真地说，“直到昨晚，我才意识到，我的自制力并没有我想象中那么好——你的眼神一落在我身上，我就想亲你。”

温柔的吐息呼在了流川的耳朵上。

仙道压低的嗓音带着独有的柔和笑意，隐约还有一丝无奈：“你说，怎么办啊？”

流川不自觉地吞咽了一下，往旁边挪了几寸，身体一侧紧贴着车门。

心里只剩一个念头。远离仙道彰。这家伙太危险了。

可偏偏仙道起了逗弄之心，哪肯轻易放过流川，跟着往他那边挪，把人困在了角落。

“你想干什么？”流川终于忍不住，几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句话。

仙道淡定地近距离注视流川：“你果然怕我。”

“怕个……”一个吻落在了流川的唇边，打断了他的话。

蜻蜓点水般，一触即分，动作太快，流川一时没能反应过来。

按照正常发展，下一秒流川应该冲着仙道的脸招呼一拳，然而世事无绝对——他的脸腾地一下红了底朝天。

本来在银杏大街上还能借夜色藏掩几分。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨。出租车快速驶出了这条昏晦的长街，转眼间进入了闹市区。

灯火通明，辉煌璀璨。

把流川的面红耳赤以及眼中难得一见的惊惶照得无所遁形。

全都展露在了仙道的面前。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

仙道其实做好了挨揍的准备，但流川的拳头迟迟没有砸下来，他多少有些讶异。

肉食动物不可能突然改吃素的。事出反常必有蹊跷。

等到看清流川发红的面颊，仙道哑然失笑——原来野生狐狸也会害羞。

“脸红什么啊，又不是没亲过。”仙道忍不住用指背探了下流川的脸。烫的。

一个集暴力与可爱于一身，又长得这么好看的Alpha实属少见。

仙道心想，就算流川的信息素是鱼腥味的他也认了。

但野生狐狸到底是野生狐狸，不可能任由别人揉圆搓扁，随即一拳打在了仙道的肚子上，咬牙警告：“你给我老实点！”

仙道没有防备，痛得倒抽一口冷气：“……你怎么每次说动手就动手？”

“你还不是说亲就亲？”流川反诘，靠回椅背上，别过脸对着车窗，试着平复心跳。

仙道无言以对，叹了口气，揉了几下被流川打中的部位，好在他够结实，耐揍。

等到痛劲缓过去了，仙道总结了经验，下次要亲就亲使劲一点，起码是游泳馆里的那种程度。反正横竖都要挨打，这么轻轻碰一下就挨上一拳，太吃亏了。

 

抵达市二医院正门口，流川用手机支付了车钱，拉开车门就下车。

仙道追了上去，厚着脸皮搭住流川的肩膀。

流川甩肩挣开他的手臂：“我不明白你究竟在想什么。”

流川一方面恼怒仙道的肆意妄为，另一方面又在跟自己怄气。不过看起来更像是在跟仙道闹脾气。

“认识第二天我就说我喜欢上你了，你应该不会相信吧？”仙道打了记直球，“但这是真的。本来我打算试探一段时间再做定论，可我骗不了自己的心。”

冷不防的告白，口吻就像在说“今天天气不错”一样随意。

流川脚步一顿，抬起眼眸，露出狐疑的眼神。

医院里的灯光透过枝柯与树叶交错的缝隙，在仙道伤痕累累的脸上投落了斑驳的光。

“你搞错对象了，我是Alpha。”

“谁规定Alpha不可以对Alpha动心？总有例外的。”仙道弯了弯唇角，笑容如同温驯的草食动物那般和煦无害，“昨晚我都已经梦到你了，所以我认为我不需要再观察什么了。”

流川脱口而出：“梦到什么？”

“一个情窦初开血气方刚的Alpha，还能梦到什么？”

“当然是……”

“干你。”

“我还咬穿了你的腺体。”

“在我的梦里，你的信息素是雨后薄荷味的，又清又甜，很好闻。”

仙道说完，好整以暇地看着流川。

这些轻浮又暧昧的言辞与他斯文从容的外表并不相符。

流川差点怀疑自己产生幻听了。他说的“干”是干架的干？

仙道屈起手指，弹了下流川的脑门：“不要发愣，既然都说开了，给句准话吧。”

“从此刻开始，我会不遗余力的追求你。当然，你有说‘不行’的权利，”仙道目光灼灼，一手扶在了流川的腰侧，“你我都是Alpha，勉强只会两败俱伤。我也不可能死缠烂打。假如你打从心底抗拒我接近你，认为我们绝无半点可能进一步发展——你现在就推开我，我会对你死了这条心，另寻目标。”

流川的眉梢轻微动了一下。

流川自懂事以后，早就把“优柔寡断”、“瞻前顾后”这一系列的词语从他的人生字典里剔除了。他从来没有拿不定主意的时候，也没有选择障碍症，一是一，二是二，典型的一根筋冲动派。

但此刻，流川犹疑了。

掰开仙道搭在他腰上的手不需要费太大的力气，让仙道滚开也就只有两个字而已。

可是流川什么也没做，什么也没说，像是陷入了浓雾重云之中，看不清前面的路，不确定下一步踩到的是实地，还是将落进万丈渊谷。

流川仿佛舌尖被毒虫咬了，阵阵发麻，他听见自己问道：“另寻目标？”

“是啊，”仙道的声音带了点惯有的漫不经心，好似并不在意，暗地里却织了张网，他心中了然，眼前这只小狐狸已经在陷阱旁徘徊，“忘记一个人最好的方式，是喜欢上另外一个人。我不认为光靠时间就能把你从我的梦里带走。”

仙道稍稍使劲，掐紧了流川的腰，引来对方的一声闷哼。

“你的答案是什么？是要我往后围着你打转，还是向别人敞开怀抱？”

流川抿了下嘴唇，眉头紧紧蹙起，他垂下眼眸，眼神略微有些飘忽，声线明显与常态下不同，仿似夹加着轻微的冰裂声：“现在不是讨论私事的时候，先去看你的两个朋友。”

夜色深沉，花坛里的草丛中躲着几只濒死的秋虫，断断续续的啾啾鸣叫。

流川不希望仙道围着他打转，也不愿意他向别人敞开怀抱。

两种矛盾的心情，凌乱的纠缠在一起，理不清头绪。

“还有，”流川压下纷杂的情绪，“手拿开，很痛。”

“腰上有伤？”仙道撤了力，不过没有把手收回来。

“废话，一个打六个怎么可能不受伤？”

“流川枫。”仙道的手绕到流川的后腰，将他虚搂过来。

“干嘛？”流川本能想要后退，但整个人被仙道圈住了。

隐隐约约的木质冷香在空气里翻涌，将流川重重包围。

流川听见自己陡然加快的心跳声，心脏一瞬间像是要从胸腔里蹦出来似的。

同为Alpha，没道理会被别的Alpha的信息素牵引，甚至因此产生了碰撞般的悸动，就连后颈的腺体好像都开始升温了。

这种前所未有的紧张感流川不曾体会过，不知该如何应对，他吞了口唾沫，呼吸跟着变得沉促起来。

流川的意志力并不薄弱，过往都是由他掌控全局。胜者为王败者臣服，在弱肉强食的Alpha世界里是毋庸置疑的铁律。他没有输过，永占上风，俾睨众生。

不过很显然，仙道不在众生的范畴，轻而易举就让王者丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。

“记住今晚——今晚我给过你拒绝我的机会了，是你自己不要的。”仙道头一歪，吻了流川的下巴，他天生就是优秀的狐狸猎捕者，以退为进，欲擒故纵。

温柔的声音似越过海洋的风，夹携着说不清道不明的缱绻。

眼眸便是那片浩瀚的海洋，闪耀着粼粼波光。一只路过的狐狸因为好奇，在海边探头探脑，还不知深浅的伸出爪子搅动海水，然后被汹涌的海潮卷入了其中。

“所以，很遗憾的告诉你，你逃不掉了。”


	18. Chapter 18

18.

今晚市二医院的急诊部相当热闹。

一帮道上混的小年轻在附近的一间夜总会被仇家堵了，砍伤了好几个，全给送进了急诊室抢救。

急诊部大厅里聚满了牛鬼蛇神。

护士来来回回不下十次提醒他们医院里不准抽烟，但这伙人照抽不误。

仙道和流川走进大厅的时候，一位戴着口罩的护士小姐拿着手机正在下最后通牒：“你们再不把烟掐了，我马上报警！”

“报啊，”为首的小混混染了头扎眼的黄毛，颈侧有鬼脸天蛾的纹身，叼着根烟，气焰嚣张，他扫了眼护士别在胸口的名牌，“楠佑美是吧？公共场合抽烟顶多拘留七天，等老子出来，你全家都他妈别想好过！”

说完，黄毛还故意朝护士那边吐了口烟：“报警啊，别怂。”

周围那些小混混跟着起哄，其中一个流里流气的开黄腔：“我就喜欢穿护士装的娘们，裙子一撩，从后面干进去，贼他妈带劲！”

其余几人闻言都露出心照不宣的笑容，数道不怀好意的目光在这位护士的身上打转。

护士不堪羞辱，气得差点哭了，又不敢硬碰硬，咬着嘴唇把眼泪憋回去，扭头跑去找值班医生。

 

仙道不想管闲事，拉着流川往里面走。

孰料黄毛转头挑衅，他把烟夹在指间，瞪着流川：“看什么看？说你呢小白脸。还看？你妈的，信不信老子往你脸上划拉几刀？啊？”

流川挥开笼聚在眼前的一团烟，他最不怵的就是威胁，冷冷回道：“白痴。”

“操，你敢骂我们老大？”右侧穿背心的男人凶神恶煞地上前，一把揪住了流川的衣领，“皮痒欠揍是吧？”

流川还没动手，仙道已经扣住了背心男的手腕，稍一使劲，这人痛得“哎呦”叫唤了一声，被迫松开手。

“操你妈！”背心男破口大骂。

仙道就势一脚踹倒他，转过身替流川整理好被扯乱的衣领。

杀伐与体贴无缝转接。

说实话，流川并不喜欢这种被人保护的感觉。这些年，他干过多少场架早就数不清了，不管对方有多少人，他都是单枪匹马，不需要任何援助。但偶尔有这么一个不会拖后腿的人挡在前面，好像……还不赖。

流川一言不发看着眼前的仙道，不知是不是灯光的缘故，他的眼神没那么冷肃了。

好似霜雪将化的前兆。

 

这帮人显然不是善茬，旁边那几个迅速靠了过来，步步逼近，将仙道和流川团团围住。

黄毛神情阴鸷，深深地吸了一口烟，把烟头往地上一扔：“愣着干嘛！揍他们啊！”

 

“揍谁啊？”

日暮懒洋洋的声音从另一头传来。

众人循声望去。

黄毛脸色当即一变，拨开自己的手下，换上了笑脸，点头哈腰：“丞哥，您、您怎么也在这里啊？傻逼，还不赶紧给丞哥让路？！”

日暮掏了掏耳朵，走到仙道的旁边，朝黄毛勾了下唇角：“怎么跟小孩子杠上啦？”

黄毛赶紧递烟：“这两个小兔崽子……”

日暮没接，挑了下眉：“哟，拐着弯骂我呢？”

黄毛一愣：“丞哥，我、我没听明白您这话是什么意思。就是借我熊心豹子胆我也不敢骂您啊。”

日暮搭住仙道的肩膀拍了一拍：“你管我的小表弟叫兔崽子，那你说，我成什么了？”

黄毛的手指明显抖了一下，赶紧赔笑：“丞哥，小弟我今天不顺，被仇家阴了，好几个兄弟还在急救室里，难免心浮气躁，说话冲了点。您大人有大量，千万别往心里去。”他扇了背心男一巴掌，“操，道歉啊！平时该你动手的时候怎么没见你这么积极？哪回不是像只乌龟似的缩在后排？”

背心男手腕上一圈红，衣服上还有仙道的脚印，梗着脖子不服气地看着黄毛：“老大，凭什么……”

“凭什么？凭我是你老大！”黄毛粗声粗气地打断他。

“行了行了，在我面前演什么呢。”日暮没耐性看戏，“烟都掐了吧，把医院搞得乌烟瘴气的，像话吗？”

黄毛不敢反驳，连连点头，一使眼色，手底下这帮喽啰都把烟摁灭在垃圾桶上了。

 

日暮带着仙道和流川一走，黄毛一脚踹翻了垃圾桶。

“老大，这日暮丞不就是个酒吧老板吗？你干嘛要看他的脸色？”

“你懂个屁啊！”黄毛啐了一口，“出来混最怕遇到像日暮丞这种家底厚又不要命的阔少。况且这小子是疯的，几百万的跑车改装的不满意，说砸就砸，眉头都不皱一下。钱在他眼里就是个屁！他要是雇一票人跟咱们对着干，不得被耗死啊？妈的，谁知道那小子是他的表弟。今晚真他妈晦气！损兵折将不说，还他妈差点得罪了日暮丞这只笑面虎。操！”

黄毛满口污言秽语，越说越火，无处发泄，只能冲垃圾桶撒气，踹到变形才罢休。

 

仙道、流川跟着日暮走楼梯上急诊部二楼。

“还好我下来看看。你俩搭理那群小流氓干嘛？”日暮问道。

“黄头发的那个白痴叫我小白脸。”流川还在置气这个令他极度不爽的称呼。

“他也没叫错啊。你的确很白，”日暮回头看了看二人，“原先我觉得我小表弟挺白的，站在你旁边就立马被比下去了。”

仙道伸手捏了下流川的后颈：“我一个字都没说，你瞪我干嘛？”

带着薄茧的掌心触碰到了腺体位置，好像有微弱的电流，酥酥麻麻的感觉猝然直达流川的心房。

仿佛有种蓄势待发的冲动隐伏在黑暗中，伺机而动。

流川蓦地就想起不久之前仙道说的那句话。

——我还咬穿了你的腺体。

流川没由来的一阵心慌，警惕地观察仙道的一举一动，提防他再次下手，顺便暗骂自己没用。

仙道仿佛一眼看穿了流川的心思，轻声笑了笑。

他一手揣进裤子口袋里，一手伸到流川脑后，揉了一把那一看就手感不错的鸦黑色头发，发丝柔软，与本人的硬脾气截然相反。

“别怕，我又不会真的咬你的腺体。”仙道顿了顿，又笑了，“顶多舔几下。成吗？”

流川听到这句话，周身血液顺着血管轰地一声冲到了面部，升腾出一股热意，像是发生了不可控的化学反应似的。心率再度失常，砰砰乱跳。

流川暗想要不要干脆去心内科挂个号，让值班医生替他诊断诊断到底是什么毛病。

日暮发飙了，回过头朝仙道的肩膀捶了一拳：“你要死啊！来这么晚就算了，居然还有心情调戏你家Alpha？你就不担心你那两个受伤的朋友？”

“我还不了解你嘛。情况严重的话你早就打电话给我了。”

日暮牙痒：“小枫，你管管他，这小子太欠揍了——不是，你脸红干什么啊？”

流川皮肤白吃亏，稍微泛点红就特别显眼。

仙道还是笑：“我邻居家的这位小朋友，脸皮太薄，没办法。”

日暮的心底蓦地生出一股恨铁不成钢的惆怅：“你忘了你是Alpha？另一个Alpha光明正大地觊觎你的腺体，你非但不干他，反而被他撩了？”

“啧，丞哥，你不能教唆流川家暴啊。”

“白痴，谁是你家的。”流川总算出声了，顺带一记扫腿踢在仙道的腿肚上。

“丞哥数落你你怎么不顶嘴？别仗着我喜欢你就总是在我面前撒野。”

“仙、道、彰，”流川的字句间都夹着冰碴，“出去，找个地方单打。”

“不巧，我没带身份证件，开不了房。要不下次再约？”

“我没说要开房。”

“打野战不太好吧。我有轻微的洁癖。”

“你……”

“好了好了，来日方长，我都不急你急什么？”仙道勾住流川的脖子，“刚刚你不是还说，现在不是讨论私事的时候，要先去看我的两个朋友吗？”

走在前面的日暮，白眼翻出了天际。在他的印象当中，流川时生精明得很，怎么同父同母的亲弟弟这么好糊弄？整一个脑子不转弯的单细胞生物嘛，三言两语就被绕进去了。再一想，不对啊，小表弟这副气定神闲耍无赖的样子跟他年轻那会儿简直如出一辙，难道远房表亲也有一脉相承的家族遗传之说？


	19. Chapter 19

19.

急诊部二楼没什么人，比较冷清，走廊上一排休息椅都是空着的。

“北山在那边那间外科值班医生的办公室里缝针。”日暮说道，“卷毛初步诊断左侧第四根肋骨轻微骨裂。现在送去做内脏彩超了。如果没有发现出血点就暂时没什么大碍了，一周后再来复查，避免迟发性内脏破裂。唉，卷毛这小鬼真是义气，一小Beta也敢跟两个体型大他一倍的Alpha拼命。”

仙道轻轻叹了口气，没说话。

“我就纳闷了，那个Omega到底诬赖小枫什么了？”

流川把游泳馆里发生的事情简明扼要的告诉了日暮。

“原来是勾引未遂，恼羞成怒了。他是不是把自己当成谁都想咬上一口的奶油小蛋糕啦？”日暮嗤笑一声，“你们学校的游泳馆里没有摄像头？”

“有的话悠真就不可能这么明目张胆了。”昨天仙道的态度还比较随意，情绪波动不大，但现在完全不一样了。

一想到流川游完泳刚上岸，只穿了件泳裤浑身湿漉漉的样子被悠真尽收眼底，仙道的气就不打一出来。他都还没看过呢！

仙道头一回对一个Omega产生了深深的敌意，真想把他直接按进游泳池里。

“拿不出证据，在志村看来就是口说无凭。我句句属实，他都认为我信口开河故意抹黑悠真。”日暮想想就来气。

“其实我能理解他的心态。我喜欢流川还不到二十四个小时，就已经整颗心都偏向他了。要是我和流川也是两小无猜一起长大的，别说无条件相信他了，命给他都行。”

流川皱眉：“跟我有什么关系？不要什么事都扯到我身上来。”

“但我只喜欢你一个啊，不扯你扯谁？既然你已经同意我追求你了，就要做好我随时都有可能提到你的心理准备。”

“……”

“小表弟，你能不能别这么浪啊？”日暮胸闷，“行吧，你们在这里慢慢谈情说爱，我到住院部那边的便利店买吃的。饿得我低血糖都快犯了。哦对了，你们也没吃吧？随便给你们带点？”

“丞哥，我也去。”流川暂时不想和仙道待在一起。

“别，我还想抽几根烟呢。你俩在这里等我。”日暮赶紧开溜。

这要是把流川带走了，仙道肯定跟着，到时候这两小子又在他身后一个脸皮厚过城墙骚话连篇的说另一个受不了还死撑脸红耳热的听，给不给人留条活路了？

初涉情场的毛头小子真他妈烦人。

日暮走得特别快，跟瞬移似的，转眼消失在楼梯口。

 

仙道在休息椅上坐了下来。

流川坐到了他的另一头。

两人中间隔了大概有七八张椅子。

“你离我那么远干嘛？过来啊，我又不会吃了你。”仙道偏过脸看向流川。

“管我。我喜欢坐这张。”流川嘴硬。

流川不过来他就过去呗，多大点事？

仙道起身，走到流川旁边，挨着他坐下。

“喂，你对丞哥是不是有雏鸟情结？”

“什么意思？”

仙道架着脚，一手搭在流川那张椅子的椅背上，神情散漫：“我感觉你好像挺崇拜他的。”

“他的机车很酷。”

流川回忆起那天傍晚的夕阳，笼罩着整座城市，他坐在机车前面，夏天炎热的风在耳边呼啸。

日暮的样貌其实没怎么变，不过当时还是清朗的少年音，放纵又张扬。

——小家伙，你觉得我们能追得上西沉的太阳吗？

年幼的流川忘了哭，也忘了那颗被雪糕崩掉的门牙。小小的心脏在极速飞驰中迅速鼓胀。

“机车？”仙道的声音把流川拉回了现实。

“丞哥是不是经常载你？”

仙道答非所问：“满足你的愿望。明年我拿了驾照，每天带你出去兜风。”

“等你拿到再说吧。白痴。”

“这么说你答应了？”

“……”流川的大脑不受控的设想了一下仙道骑着机车载他的画面，坐后边得抱着对方的腰，这么一来又不禁回想起昨晚被仙道抓着手摸他腹肌的一幕。紧实坚韧，一摸就知道平时没少健身。

愣了两秒，流川意识到自己的思想跑得太偏了，他强行停止脑内危险的联翩浮想，微微抿了下唇，喉结滚了滚。

 

仙道口袋里的手机震动起来。

他掏出来一看，来电显示是熊谷老师，高三七班的班主任。

“我接个电话。”仙道跟流川说了一声，滑了下屏幕，把手机放到了耳边。

熊谷老师打电话过来自然是询问北山和卷毛出了什么事。

在F-605聚众打架肯定不能说。只能撒谎蒙混过关。

仙道原想顺着日暮的话编下去，就说卷毛是急性阑尾炎，但转念一想，急性阑尾炎得开刀，太容易穿帮了，于是换了套说辞：以为是急性阑尾炎，其实是肠胃炎，今晚要在医院里输液。

至于北山，则是下楼的时候踩到了自己的脚，不小心滚下去了，眉骨处摔了道口子。

总之熊谷老师问什么，仙道答什么，滴水不漏。

 

快八点了，窗外起了夜雾，湿气也越来越重。

秋天的早上和晚上气温都会偏低，尤其是医院里，阴冷干燥。

流川出门匆忙，忘拿外套了，就穿着短袖，坐着坐着有点冷了，下意识地搓了搓手臂。

仙道应付完班主任，呼了口气，一个谎言要用一百谎言来圆，果然不假。

他瞥见流川的动作，问了句：“冷？”

流川立即挺起腰背，若无其事地逞强：“还好。”

仙道不信，一伸手覆在了流川手背上：“凉的。”

流川垂眸，视线落在了仙道的手上，骨节分明，凸起的关节处有打完架留下的淤青。

仙道轻轻握了一下就松开了，直起身脱下外套，放在了流川的腿上：“穿上吧，别感冒了。”

 

仙道见流川迟迟未动，开诚布公地说道：“你是不是觉得我追求你是一种负担？其实你没必要想得这么复杂。首先我是你的朋友，其次我才是你的追求者。朋友之间的关心很正常。你看小卷毛，相信在你我的眼里，他不属于强者，但看到北山被双胞胎围攻，他不也冒死挺身而出？无论将来你是否接受我对你的感情，我们至少是朋友。”

流川有些茫然地看着仙道，心里燃起了星星点点的火花。

“我没有交过朋友。”

“也没人追过你？”

流川想了想：“应该没有。”

以前喜欢流川的Omega或Beta不是没有，只不过流川有种从骨子里透出来的冷意，加上常年不变的冰山脸，整个人好像没什么温度，即使有好感也不敢接近。流川在感情方面较为迟钝，不挑明了直说，暗恋他再多年他都感觉不到。

而朔望高中是AB专校，不收Omega，三成以上的学生为Beta，同样也没有女Alpha，剩下的学生全部都是男Alpha。下楼去学校超市买瓶水都有可能半路跟人打起来，斗争激烈，兵荒马乱。流川出了名的能打善战，Alpha们见他就躲，Beta更不敢向他示好了。

仙道春风入眉梢：“我是第一个追求你的人？”

“嗯。”

“你以前学校的那些同学是不是眼神不太好？”

“你确定不是因为你自己有眼疾？”

“怎么会呢？你长得这么好看，打架又这么厉害，性格也……呃，马马虎虎过得去吧，”仙道看着流川，“我不可能因为喜欢你就降低自己的择偶标准。”

流川有点招架不住仙道这种专注又温柔的眼神：“能不能闭嘴？”

仙道从善如流，靠回椅背上，乖乖不说话了。

 

眉骨上缝了九针的北山，此时站在值班外科医生的办公室门口呆若木鸡。如果他的耳朵没有被打坏、也没有因为缝针不打麻药痛得神志不清的话——他好像听见仙道说要追求流川枫？！似乎还吧啦吧啦的吹了一通彩虹屁，结果对方完全不领情。

他们在人生的道路上也打算像昨天那样如同脱缰野马般你追我赶的狂奔吗？

不怕最后又双双体力不支倒地不起？

北山一皱眉就牵动缝合处，疼得“嘶”了一声。

这两个Alpha……

有病吧。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

北山也不能一直杵在医生办公室的门口，只好假装什么都没听见，若无其事地走了过去。

“等很久了？”北山站定在仙道面前，眉骨的缝合处活像趴着一条半大不小的蜈蚣。

“缝了几针啊？”仙道抬眸看他。

“九针。”北山到底还是管不住自己的眼睛，和仙道说着话，视线转到了流川的身上。

流川朝他微微颔了下首，算是打招呼。

北山有些尴尬地扯扯唇角，笑容有些牵强。

按照北山的审美观，他无法理解仙道为什么会对流川枫动心。

暂且不论两个Alpha能否在信息素相斥的前提下长久的和平共处。

光是流川锋锐又冷酷的个性就不大好对付。

 

北山和仙道的交情其实不算太深，比不上他跟志村的关系。

仙道这人有那么点玩世不恭，感觉散散漫漫的，对什么都不上心，正因为如此，他明明拥有高于常人的Alpha信息素等级，看起来却不具备太强的侵略性，只有在释放出信息素的时候，旁人才会产生如同坠入深海般难以挣脱的危机意识。

简单而言，假如Alpha被分为三六九等，仙道必然是属于金字塔尖的那批人物，无论是北山也好，还是志村也好，与他都有一定的距离。

 

仙道见北山一副失神的样子定定地看着流川，咳嗽了一声：“北山。”

“啊？”北山自觉失态，慌忙收回目光，在仙道旁边的休息椅上坐下来，“那对双胞胎，平时和我称兄道弟的，没想到起了点小冲突就翻脸无情，像是跟我有仇似的，出手忒他妈狠了。对了对了，小卷毛怎么样啦？”

“左侧一根肋骨轻微骨裂，现在正在做内脏彩超。”

“这傻小子……我都叫他别过来了。”

“事情既然已经发生了，他没有受重伤已经是不幸中的万幸。”

“真是没想到，我和志村竟然会走到兄弟反目这一步。”北山靠在椅背上，神情凝重地看着窗外黑魆魆的夜景，一团团的树影在风中晃动着，“仙道，你别觉得我矫情啊，我心里挺不是滋味的。我就不信志村半点都感觉不到悠真对他的敷衍。”

说到这里，北山戛然而止，心知多说无益，压根改变不了现状。

 

流川是真正的局外人，对此不抱任何看法。

他的社交圈子不大，身边来来去去就家里那几个人。在学校里打架斗殴碰到的也都是爽利的Alpha，以武力解决问题，不存在什么弯弯绕绕虚与委蛇。

所以至今没有见过像悠真这种工于心机睁眼说瞎话的两面派，其中的误会曲折更加不明白了。

 

“哦，我突然想起一件事，你在605寝室里说什么下药，是怎么回事？”北山问道。

“八月底我们不是在那家叫Eos的KTV聚过一次嘛，悠真在我的酒里下了药。”

“什么？！”北山从椅子上蹦了起来。

“你别激动，回头刚缝合的伤口又裂开了。”仙道提醒道。

北山慢慢地坐了下来，他很难不感到震惊，悠真这个看似单纯的Omega究竟野心有多大啊？吊着一个对他死心塌地的志村不满足，居然还想套住仙道，不惜用下药这种下三滥的手段。

流川眼皮稍稍上挑了一下，眼波一动。难怪昨天在游泳馆仙道轻易就相信了他的说辞，原来着过那个Omega的道。

但一想到仙道在神志不清的状态下跟那个水蜜桃味的Omega可能发生过什么，流川的心里开始发堵，他甚至觉得仙道外套上的气味变得没那么好闻了。

“你临时标记他了？”

流川问出的问题正是北山想问的。永久标记肯定不可能，按照悠真的为人，如果和仙道发展到这一步了，搞不好已经登堂入室要他的负责了。

仙道勾住流川的肩膀，把他搂了过来，低声耳语：“吃醋了？”

“你想多了。”流川以为仙道默认了，眸光暗了一暗，也不知是什么在作祟，心情烦躁。

“笨蛋，是你想多了。我怎么会标记过别人呢？就算临时的也不可能。”他和流川挨得比较近，说话声音用不着很大，带了一些气音，显得特别亲昵，“那杯酒我又没喝。”

流川眉头皱了起来：“那你怎么知道他给你下药了？”

“多亏小卷毛，他当时用手机在拍视频，准备发朋友圈，恰巧扫到了悠真的小动作——我们好像还没加微信吧。你手机号码多少？”

“……”

仙道指纹解锁手机，点进微信，打开添加朋友：“嗯？”

流川没能抵挡住仙道充满期待的眼神，嘴角动了一下，不大情愿地报出了一串数字。

仙道逐一输入，点了下搜索，转到了流川的微信名片。

流川的微信名字是他的英文姓氏“Rukawa”，头像是一只绿眼睛的黑猫。

“加你了，通过一下验证。”

“哦。”流川摸出手机。

流川的微信好友屈指可数，同意了仙道的好友申请后，A字母分类下有了一个联络人：Akira。

“这只猫是你家养的？”仙道发现流川没有发布过朋友圈，就点开头像放大。

“嗯，它叫梨子。一年前去世了，十七岁零五个月，老死的。”

叫梨子的这只黑猫陪着流川长大。从不到两岁活泼好动的猫咪到垂垂老矣，和他一同度过了十数年的春夏秋冬。

 

梨子是在一个秋雨霏霏的深夜寿终正寝的。

夜雨滴滴答答。姜花海岸四处飘荡着桂花清甜的香气。

黑猫叼着一片半红的枫叶，勉强攀上高树，从窗口跃进流川的卧房。乘着夜色，它携着满身澄净又湿润的桂花香，跳上了流川的床。

黑猫把枫叶放在了流川的枕边，伏下身，猫眼夜间如满月，泛着翠绿色的光，就像家中弥留之际的老人，极尽最后的温慈，看着自己在人世间最舍不得的那个小孩。

流川迷迷糊糊眯开眼睛，摸了摸梨子的脑袋，又沉沉睡去。

黑猫低哑的“喵呜”了一声，抵着流川的肩膀蹭了几下，垂首阖上了双眼。

人有生老病死，动物亦如此。

第二天流川醒来的时候，梨子的身体早就僵硬了。枕边那片枫叶是黑猫赠予他的诀别礼。

纵然提前做好了心理准备，但真正到了这一刻，流川的心脏还是像猛地骤停了一瞬，然后剧烈骤缩，如同被重物砸中，疼得厉害。

夜雨过后的姜花海岸，空气清新，窗外的一方天空清蓝无比。

分明是一个好天气，鸟雀啾啁，微风阵阵。

但他的黑猫却没能见到这一天和煦的秋阳。

 

如今提到梨子，流川仍然难过，他像是在自我安慰：“对于猫来说，梨子的寿命不算短，也没有吃过什么苦，十多年里只得过一次肠胃炎，很健康。”

仙道收起手机，安抚式地拍了拍流川的肩膀：“不打算再养一只？”

“不养。”流川语气固执，“我只有一只猫。就算不在了，也只有它。”

仙道似乎窥见了流川强硬外表下的柔软。

“嗯，”他接道，意有所指地说，“有些感情，一生经历一次就够了。”

 

被无视好一阵子的北山着实想不通，话题为什么会从悠真给仙道下药跳到一生一次的感情经历？

他小声逼逼：“是不是当我不存在啊？”

仙道转过头：“你说什么？”

北山摆手：“没什么没什么，你俩继续，不用管我。”

 

有个护士小姐朝这边走了过来，她刚刚给北山清理过伤口，知道对方跟卷毛是一起的，问道：“送你们过来的日暮先生不在这边？”

仙道答道：“有什么事？”

“伊吹守的内脏彩超做好了，目前没发现出血点，情况还算不错。麻烦你们去取一辆自助轮椅到彩超室门口接他。他肋骨受伤，前期尽量不要下地走路。然后到住院部一楼大厅帮他办理今晚的住院手续。这是伊吹守的病历卡，彩超报告单夹在里面了。”

“好，知道了。谢谢。”

“不客气。”

 

北山先行去了彩超室。

流川执意要支付小卷毛的住院费用，仙道实在拗不过他，下了楼，两人在急诊部门口分头行事。

仙道前往门诊部大厅租轮椅。

流川绕过急诊部，顺着行路走到了住院部。

骨科的单人病房没有了，流川只能退而求其次，选了间双人病房。

他把病房信息发给了仙道，搭乘电梯上了八楼，找到了第26号床。

和所有大医院一样，市二医院病床紧缺，要不是这床的病人连夜转院，小卷毛恐怕只能住多人病房了。

护工正在忙着收拾病床，麻利地换上新的床单和被套。

隔壁25号病床上躺着一个浑身裹满绷带的病人，跟木乃伊似的。

陪护是个偏胖的中年女人，形容憔悴，双眼又红又肿，应该是哭出来的。

流川对别人的私事没兴趣，自然不会多事询问对方是如何受伤的。

十来分钟后，仙道推着坐在轮椅上的小卷毛走进病房。

跟在后头的北山瞥见25号床上的病人，吓了一跳，脱口说道：“这哥们是出车祸了？”

中年女人抬起头，喃喃自语：“不是的，不是车祸……我儿媳嫌弃我儿子是Beta，出轨跟一个Alpha好上了……为了跟那个Alpha在一起，我儿媳打掉了肚子里的孩子，还要和我儿子离婚……我儿子太蠢了，受不了打击跑去跳楼，全身粉碎性骨折……他怎么不摔死算了？活着也成了废人……”

中年女人说着说着，趴在病床边哭了起来。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

没过多久，接到仙道电话的日暮，拎着一袋吃的喝的找到了这间病房，进门看到25床病人，也没忍住提了一嘴。中年女人又哭哭啼啼的复述了一遍他儿子的悲惨遭遇，咬牙切齿的诅咒儿媳和那个Alpha没有好下场。

殉情日暮尚能接受，但为了一个抛弃自己的人寻死觅活，他就不能认同了。

不过出于人道主义，日暮还是象征性的安慰了几句，哪知道中年女人不领情，高声嘶吼：“你们几个都是Alpha是吧？Alpha没一个好东西！如果不是那个天杀的Alpha用信息素诱惑我儿媳，她不会铁了心跟我儿子离婚的！”

路过的护士敲了敲门：“您好，请不要大声喧哗，会影响病人休息的。”

中年女人抹抹眼泪，边啜泣边控诉这个世界对Beta如此不公。

日暮怀疑这个女人因为儿子的事情受了刺激，脑子不大正常了，没再多说什么，走到26床，“刷”地一声拉上了帘子。

 

北山坐在折叠椅上，给了日暮一个感同身受的眼神，压低声音说：“我也被那位阿姨劈头盖脸骂得狗血淋头。”

“没有其他病房了？”日暮站在床尾。

流川点头：“单人间没有，双人的就这间。”

“啧。算了算了，吃东西吧，你们都饿坏了吧？”日暮把塑料袋递了过去。

便利店里能填饱肚子的除了零食以外，其他无非是关东煮、泡面、微波炉食品这些。日暮原本以为要在急诊部的走廊上吃，怕食物气味太重影响不好，只买了火腿蔬菜三明治，吃起来也方便。

流川拿出一罐冰咖啡给了北山。

北山接了过来：“流川枫，咱们这是冰释前嫌了？”

流川没有否认。

“你是不是觉得我和小卷毛今天是为了你才受伤的？”

“不是‘为了’，是‘因为’。”流川纠正他，“间接的。”

“的确，我试图冲进605的唯一目的是想要阻止志村犯蠢。昨天在操场上你大概没听到，仙道提醒过他不要找你麻烦。”

流川眉梢轻轻动了一下。

仙道从洗手间出来：“你们在聊我？”

“是啊是啊，夸你玉树临风。”北山相当敷衍的回了一句，打开咖啡，伸手撞了下流川手里的那罐。

北山仰头喝了一口。

流川拉开易拉环，跟着喝了一口。

仙道绕过北山，坐回折叠陪护床上：“那你俩碰杯又是什么意思？”

“统一战线啊。你在追的Alpha当然是自己人。”

仙道略感诧异：“连你都看出来我在追流川？”

“哦不好意思，我不是看出来的，我是在医生办公室门口听到了你们的对话。”北山喝了口咖啡，揶揄道，“仙道，不是我说，你追流川就追吧，居然还地图炮嘲讽他以前的同学眼神不好。就你这谄媚样，要不是你爸妈给你生了副好皮囊，我都以为你要当舔狗了。”

流川不解：“舔狗是什么狗？”

北山茫然地眨了眨眼睛：“你平时不上网的吗？舔狗就是明知道对方不喜欢自己，还一再地毫无尊严和底线地用热脸去贴冷屁股的那种人。”

日暮接道：“做舔狗很惨的，比备胎还不如。”

“别看我。”仙道赶紧把流川的脸往旁边推开，迫使他的视线转向别处，“我不是。”

“手拿开！你这个大白痴！”流川给了仙道一肘击，被避开了，“咚”的一声撞在了墙上，刚好磕到了麻筋，他不禁咬牙闷哼。

“出手这么重干嘛？墙都差点被你打穿了。”

流川小臂暂时失力，如同一颗颗尖锐的砂砾在皮肉里不停滚动：“……手麻了。”

仙道赶紧给他揉揉捏捏：“宝贝啊，搬石头砸自己脚的这种傻事以后少干。”

病床上的小卷毛苦着脸抱怨：“你们几个这么大只的Alpha喝咖啡的喝咖啡、打情骂俏的打情骂俏，就没有考虑一下这里还有一个正在输液的负伤Beta像弱小无助的奶狗一样嗷嗷待哺？”

北山和日暮同时大笑。

流川挣开仙道，甩了甩手臂，酸麻的感觉总算消失了，他敞开放在腿上的塑料袋，拿出两个三明治，一个抛给北山，一个放进仙道的手里：“你喂他。”

“你的区别对待也太区别了吧？”仙道佯装不悦，“我难道不饿？我喂他，你喂我啊？”

“白痴，你有两只手。”流川又拿出一个三明治，拆开塑料外包装，裹住一半，塞到仙道的另一只手里，“边吃边喂。”

小卷毛吃相跟仓鼠似的，脸颊鼓鼓的，口齿不清地说：“老大，我超级想吃火锅。”

“嗯，吃完三明治赶紧睡，梦里什么都有。”


	22. Chapter 22

22.

市二医院有硬性规定，只能一人陪护，如果觉得力不从心，可以向院方申请一到两名护工帮忙照看。十点半之前，所有探病的亲属或者朋友必须离开住院部。

离十点还差五分钟。

护士长一间病房一间病房通知过一遍了。

日暮还得去趟商陆，把Connor的宝贝机车骑回酒吧，要不然视机车为老婆的调酒师准会发脾气。上次日暮图机车停车方便，懒得开自己的跑车，骑着Connor的机车出去买烟，谁知道轮胎莫名其妙爆了一个。当晚Connor神色如常的给日暮调了杯升级版血腥玛丽，撒上了大量的辣椒油、盐以及黑胡椒。日暮一口下去，辛辣感直冲鼻腔，肺都差点呛出来。有过这么一次教训，日暮平时看到Connor的机车就绕道走，今天也是事态紧急，才会冒险借用。趁早完好无损的还回去比较安心。

“那我先撤了，”日暮穿上西装，冲小卷毛抬了抬下巴，“好好养伤。”

小卷毛刚输完液，正按着扎针口止血，乖巧地点了点头。

流川打了个哈欠，揉了几下干涩的双眼。说也奇怪，别人喝咖啡提神，他一喝咖啡就犯困。眼皮重千斤，根本睁不开。

日暮看向他：“小枫，你怎么困成这副鬼样子了？”

流川强打起精神，眼神宛若死鱼：“昨晚没睡好。”

仙道却觉得流川昏昏欲睡的样子活像一只毛茸茸的狐狸，浑身散发着“快来揉我”的讯息。

仙道在流川面前那点引以为耻的克制力立即分崩离析，根本禁不住这样萌翻人而不自知的诱惑。

他伸手揉流川的头发，道貌岸然地问：“撑不住啦？”

“还行。”流川意识有些混茫，一时不察仙道的动作，等大脑反应过来，仙道的手已经撤离了。

“要不这样吧，”日暮说，“小表弟，你带小枫去我家休息，打车也就十来分钟，今晚别回学校了，就在那住吧。”

“北山，”仙道直起身看向他，“你留下来照顾卷毛？”

“没问题。”北山爽快地答应了。

日暮看着北山眉骨上的缝合处：“你行不行啊？”

“丞哥，不要问一个男人行不行，绝对行。”

“得了吧，小童子鸡就别在哥面前装男人了。”

仙道拍拍流川的后腰：“还能不能自己走？要不我背你？”

“嘁，你背的动吗。”

“忘了昨晚我是怎么把你扛进影音室……”

垂死在梦中的流川猛地一惊，被仙道扇屁股的事传出去还得了？

他连忙捂住仙道的嘴：“别说！”

仙道眼中含笑，亲了下流川的手心。

流川当即像触电似的把手缩了回来。

“喔——”日暮和北山拖长了声调，同时露出了意味深长的笑容。

流川羞愤不已，眸光一冷，抬手捏住了仙道的后颈，沉声警告：“不准再提昨晚的事。”

“好，听你的。昨晚发生的一切就当作你我之间的小秘密。”

“啧，”北山横了他们一眼，“行了行了，你们两个有小秘密的Alpha赶紧滚好吗。”

 

经过25床时，中年女人怒气腾腾地从折叠椅上站了起来，没头没脑地说了一句：“看你这副狐狸长相就知道，将来你肯定耐不住寂寞，背着你老公跟别人勾搭在一起。”

仙道发现对方狠厉的目光是落在流川身上的。

中年女人大概精神是不怎么正常了，语气咄咄逼人：“躺在病床上的怎么不是你？水性杨花的贱人才是该死的那个！我儿子做错了什么？还有我那个可怜的小孙儿。你们太狠了！你们都该死！”

仙道下意识地挡在流川身前：“阿姨，你认错人了。”

“我没认错。是你勾引我儿媳，怂恿她把孩子打掉的！”中年女人神情变得狰狞起来。

日暮见这个女人的情绪越来越不对劲，一手搭住流川的肩膀，一手拽着仙道的手臂：“走了。”

中年女人脸色阴森如鬼，神经质的笑了起来，笑声骇人。

 

骨科值班医生带着护士走进了这间病房。

“25床病人陪护为什么按铃？病人是不是抽搐了？”医生推了下眼镜，问道。

中年女人的面部肌肉诡异的痉挛了几下，扭头抓起一把水果刀，往前一冲，直直地刺向医生，接连捅了两刀。

站在帘子旁边看着的北山说了句“我操”，扔掉手里的半瓶水，跑了上来。

日暮迅速制服了发狂的中年女人。

仙道搀住受伤医生，对吓得花容失色的护士说：“准备急救器材，联系外科医生。”

“好、好！”护士扭头跑出去叫人。

中年女人满手是血，又哭又笑：“你是故意不治好我儿子的……那对狗男女给你塞了钱对不对！你们狼狈为奸！你们是不是觉得我儿子半死不活了，你们就能安安稳稳的双宿双栖了？！哈哈哈……我不好过，你们也别想好过！”

没一会儿，护士叫来了同事，受伤医生失血过多，脸色苍白，额头上铺满了虚汗。

外科医生一看刀口和出血量，怀疑刺伤脏器了，火速联系外科准备好手术室。

受伤医生被送走后，附近警署的值班民警赶到，把中年女人拷走了。

一位民警留下来做了笔录，记下了日暮、仙道和流川的手机号码，如有需要会请他们协助调查。

 

住院部发生疯女人捅伤医生事件，搞得人心惶惶。左右两间隔壁病房的陪护家属更是心惊胆战，傍晚他们还跟这个女人一起去开水房打过水，除了情绪低落了一些以外，其他行为举止都挺正常的，没想到说疯就疯了。

受伤的这位医生是骨科专家，为人和善，称得上妙手仁心。今晚来病房前，他还在办公室跟几位同事商量25床病人的后续治疗方案。可谓现实版农夫与蛇的故事。幸好抢救及时，没有因脾脏破裂大出血致死。

25床病人一动也不能动，直挺挺地躺在病床上，他能听到外界的声音，眼角部位的绷带被泪水洇湿，不知是伤心还是后悔。一个人到了这种别说求死了，连哭出声都不能的地步，心中纵有千百种情绪翻涌，也半分都宣泄不出了。

 

临近十一点，市二医院外的街道已看不到什么行人了，偶尔有几辆车碾着路面上的落叶驶过。

经过这么一场惊心动魄的风波，流川的瞌睡早就醒了，晚饭他只吃了一个三明治，这会儿有点饿了，提出请日暮吃夜宵。

“你和我小表弟去吃吧，Connor发信息给我了，不抓紧时间把他的机车送回去，他会把我的酒窖砸掉的。”日暮伸手拦了辆出租车，拉开后座的门坐了进去，“记得帮我喂Ares。”

这辆出租车一开走，仙道就勾住了流川的肩膀：“只请丞哥吃东西，不请我？”

“请不请你不都会跟着吗。”

“很了解我嘛。”

流川撇了下嘴，低声嘟哝：“脸皮真厚，水泥砌的吧。”

仙道捏了捏流川的耳垂：“原来你喜欢啃水泥？”

“这件事也不准再提。”流川剜了他一眼，“还有，你的小动作能不能不要这么多。”

仙道偏过脸看着流川，嘴角一挑：“你的耳朵红了。”

“放屁！”

“这么敏感？你是不是还怕痒啊？”仙道搭在流川肩头的手向下一滑，停在他的腰侧挠了一下。

流川当场炸毛，飞快地往旁边跳开，顺势踹了仙道一脚。

仙道随手拍了拍裤子上的脚印，笑了起来：“你怎么这么可爱啊？”

“我回学校了。”流川一想自己唯一的弱点被仙道发现了，心下气恼。

“宿管老师都锁门了。”仙道把气鼓鼓的小狐狸拉了回来，压着嗓子低声说道，“其实我也怕痒，你可以挠回来。”

“真的？”流川脸色稍霁。

“试试。”

就在流川的手即将碰到仙道的腰侧之际，一辆不知道什么时候停在二人面前的出租车突然鸣笛。

出租车司机隔着副驾驶室吆喝：“帅哥，打车吗？”

仙道眼看着流川要主动接触他的身体了，瞬间泡汤。

流川收回手，坐进了出租车里。

仙道原地叹了一口长气，深深地看了司机一眼，跟着坐了进去。

司机没由来地打了个寒颤，心说，医院门口果然阴气重，以后开夜车还是不要往这边走了。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

十五分钟后，出租车抵达日暮家所在的住宅楼底下。

在电梯口，一个穿水洗蓝牛仔外套的青年朝仙道挥挥手：“嗨，又见面了。上周我们也是在这里偶遇。真有缘。”

仙道对他没什么印象，估计是这边的住户，礼节性地笑了一下。

青年直白地问道：“你有Omega了吗？如果没有的话，要不要去我家喝一杯？”

仙道微笑：“抱歉，我才十七岁，不约。”

青年粲然一笑，试探性的释放出一丁点信息素，淡淡的大马士革玫瑰花香：“哥哥我最喜欢你这样的小狼崽……”

不等人把话说完，流川拽着仙道就去爬楼梯了。

“喂喂喂，宝贝等一下等一下。”

“干嘛？”

“丞哥家在顶层，二十六楼，你确定不搭电梯吗？”

“确定。”

仙道垂眸看了眼两人牵着的手，边走边问：“你是不是担心我被那个Omega勾回家？”

流川没说话。

“我看起来像是这么容易就被撩走的人？”

“难说。”

“对我有点信心可以吗。”

“少啰嗦。快走。”流川攥紧仙道的手，往上扯了一把。

两人愣是登上了二十六楼。

流川热得外套都脱了。

仙道接住他抛还回来的外套，往肩膀上一甩，喘了口气：“成天就知道瞎折腾。”

流川难得没有顶嘴，喘着气：“开门，我想喝水。”

 

日暮家是复式公寓，分上下两层，总共四百多平米，以原木色的木质旋转楼梯连通。

楼下是宽敞的客厅，灰白双色调为主的极简北欧风格，既干净又敞亮。

仙道打开玄关右侧的鞋柜，替流川找了双拖鞋。

流川刚脱下鞋子，一条少说也有七八十斤的阿拉斯加从阳台方向飞奔而来。

“Ares，坐下。”

Ares是日暮的爱犬，养了快五年了，纯种的阿拉斯加雪橇犬，深褐色的杏眼，脑门上有漂亮的美人尖。

听到仙道的指令，Ares乖乖地坐在了地上，吐着舌头。

“给你介绍一位新朋友，”仙道弯腰抚摸Ares的下巴，“他叫流川枫，是我家的宝贝。”

流川正想踹仙道一脚，让他注意称谓，哪知道Ares站了起来。

尽管成年阿拉斯加稳重且温驯，但Ares强健的体格摆在那里，流川跟它不熟，怕被扑倒。

在Ares的注视下，流川老老实实的把脚放回了拖鞋里。

Ares观察了流川好一会儿，绕着他转圈，时不时低下头闻闻嗅嗅。

流川只养过猫，对狗的习性一无所知，不知道这条大雪橇犬想干嘛，心里没底，他动作幅度很小的扯了扯仙道的衣摆：“喂，它是喜欢我还是要赶我出去？”

仙道被流川拘谨的小模样逗笑了：“Ares，喜欢他就摇摇尾巴，不让他进屋就屁股对着他。”

Ares向上翘起的蓬松卷尾随即欢快地摇了起来，原地蹦跶了几下，转身面对客厅，扭头用亮晶晶的小眼神瞅着流川。

“什么意思？”

“Ares要带你参观，跟它去吧。别怕，Ares比你乖，不咬人。”

流川甩了仙道一记眼刀，跟在了Ares身后。

Ares热情的领着流川在公寓里转悠，还轻轻咬着他的裤腿，把他拽到了阳台上。

流川按了下墙上的开关，灯火熠熠。

与其说是阳台，不如说是空中花园。

Ares跑到了左侧的木屋前，钻进去趴了一秒钟又钻了出来，大概是想告诉流川，这是它的家。

流川很给面子的迈步上前。

Ares扒拉出一只最喜欢的黄色小鸭子，用鼻尖拱到了流川的脚前。

 

仙道拿着两罐冰汽水出来，打开其中一罐递给流川：“Ares很好相处吧？”

“嗯，”流川喝了口冰汽水，“我以为它会凶我。”

“进门我就跟Ares打过招呼了，你是我家的宝贝，它当然不会凶你。”

“废话真多。狗都比你安静。”

“狗会给你买夜宵吗？”仙道扇了下流川的后脑勺，“吃什么？”

“随便。”流川拿着冰汽水回屋了。

Ares犹如忠诚的骑士，昂首挺胸的护送他。

仙道扯了一把Ares的尾巴：“离我看上的人远点，听到了吗？”

Ares歪了歪脑袋，这会儿又装傻充愣了，屁颠屁颠地跟上流川，还用脑袋蹭他的大腿。

“流川，Ares占你便宜，你不生气？”仙道反手拉上通往阳台的玻璃门。

“有什么好生气的？”流川坐在了客厅的沙发上，Ares也跳了上去，这次更过分，直接趴在了流川的腿上。

仙道总不能明面上跟雪橇犬争宠……谁说不能的，他就要争！

仙道坐到了流川的另一边，贴过去把人抱在了怀里，朝Ares扬眉挑衅：“我的。”

Ares直起身，尖耳朵动了一动，举起爪子搭在了流川的胸膛上。

操了！

“把你的狗爪给我拿开！”仙道拨开Ares的前腿，“不要以为你是狗就能耍流氓！信不信我摘了你的狗牌，把你送到流浪狗收容所去度个长假？”

“仙道彰，”流川用力掰开仙道紧紧箍在自己腰上的双臂，“你今年只有三岁？”

“我也想摸……”仙道声音放软了几分，在流川的颈侧啄了一下，“给不给我摸？”

流川的肩膀微微的缩了一下，心底竟升起一团隐晦不清的期待感，他咬了下嘴唇，在痛觉中保持冷静：“不给。”

“好吧，”仙道换了个坐姿，往沙发背上一靠，语气淡然，“那我下次再问。总有一天你会答应的。”

流川没理他，稍稍侧过身，抚摸Ares柔软的皮毛，借此分散注意力。

“烧烤吃不吃？这个点附近几家餐馆都打烊了。或者海鲜粥？”仙道岔开了话题。

不说还好，一说流川的肚子就“咕噜噜”的叫了。

仙道忍俊不禁：“这么饿啊？”

流川用鼻音哼了一声：“大份烤虾，还有锡纸青口贝。”

“其他呢？”

“够了。”

仙道勾选了流川点的两样，又挑了些自己爱吃的，下单付款：“预计四十分钟后送达。要不要看电影？”

“好。”

仙道拿过遥控器，一打开电视，屏幕里出现的就是少儿不宜的画面——一个肌肉发达的Alpha正压着一个奶油色肌肤的小Omega横冲直撞。

仙道愣了半秒，一手捂住流川的眼睛，一手返回主页面，暗骂表哥没节操。

“我又不是小孩子。我知道他们在干什么。”流川推开仙道的手。

“Alpha和Omega的事你用不着知道。”仙道不希望流川对Omega产生任何兴趣，选了部热血格斗电影，开场有几个八块腹肌的Alpha在练战绳。

“他们的肌肉练得不错。”流川中肯的评价。

这年头拍电影不露肉会死吗？！有没有考虑过没成年的小朋友？仙道眸色一沉，这架势显然忘了自己也不满十八周岁。

他重重地按了下遥控板。

流川蹙眉：“换成动画片干嘛？”

仙道心情总算舒畅了：“皮卡丘多可爱啊。”

“……”白痴。


	24. Chapter 24

24.

仙道不过开门拿了两份烧烤外卖的功夫，回头就看到Ares把流川扑倒在沙发上，狂舔他的脸颊和下巴。

死狗！

仙道关上门，快步回到客厅，把外卖往茶几上一搁，揪住Ares后颈的软肉，将它的一半身子提了起来。

Ares单方面跟流川玩得正高兴，伸长了舌头，褐眸里装满了小星星，它试图挣扎，不过很快被仙道抱了起来，带出室外，放到了阳台上。

仙道居高临下地看着Ares，神情不满：“Ares，回你的小木屋，你该睡觉了。”

Ares显然很郁闷，鼻子抽动了一下，坐在地上可怜巴巴地回望仙道。

“不是跟你说了嘛，流川是我看上的人，是我家的宝贝，只有我能舔，你舔什么舔？”

Ares趴在了地上，低低地叫了一声。

“还委屈上了？”仙道幼稚起来狗都害怕，“要不我把手机借给你，你打个电话向丞哥告状？”

Ares沮丧到几乎耳朵都要耷拉下去了，这么大一条狗，一点也不反抗，乖乖承受来自仙道的醋火。

阿拉斯加本性如此，极少生气，训练过的成年狗更不会对主人露出尖锐的獠牙。

“以后不许这样了，要是再随便碰我的人，我就偷走你的小黄鸭。”

Ares警觉地抬头，急忙叼起刚刚借给流川玩的小黄鸭，转过身飞快地钻进了舒适的狗窝里，躲在里面不出来了。

教训完Ares，仙道走进室内，重新拉上玻璃门。

流川受不了满脸都是Ares的口水，刚从洗手间洗完脸出来，打湿的刘海随意地往后一拨，被遮挡的额头露了出来，整个人多了分冷峻的大佬气势。

仙道轻佻地吹了记口哨：“我被你撩得快走不动道了。”

“我没撩你，”流川一脸正直地走到沙发前，“Ares呢？”

提到Ares仙道就来气，大刀金马的往沙发上一坐，一副“老子现在很不爽”的样子：“你就不能像纵容Ares一样纵容我吗？你倒是说说看，我到底哪里比不上雪橇三傻里的大傻？”

“丞哥说你像二傻。”

所谓雪橇三傻，大傻阿拉斯加，二傻哈士奇，小傻萨摩耶。

“我是为了谁不顾形象地往外冲？”

流川抹了把脸，转移了话题：“感觉脸上还有口水的气味。”

“不会吧，Ares定期体检，没有口腔异味。我闻闻，”仙道凑过去，贴着流川的脸颊嗅了一下，“香的。”

流川转过脸，眼芒冷如西伯利亚寒雪：“你是不是又想打一架？”

“你啊，小小年纪不要成天想着打打杀杀，”仙道拉开两人的距离，“吃夜宵，冷了就不好吃了。”

一打开外卖盒，烧烤浓郁的香气散了出来。

流川是真的饿坏了，盯着他那盒诱人的烤虾吞了吞口水，喉咙间发出清晰的吞咽声。

“你不要再卖萌了，皮卡丘都没你萌，”仙道掰开一双筷子递给他，“我会顶不住的。”

电视里那只小黄胖子懵懵懂懂地歪着头，特别应景的露出迷惑不解的眼神，语气上扬：“皮卡？”

 

美食当前，饥肠辘辘的流川哪还有心思管仙道说什么，接过筷子开吃，他吃相很好，不像饿死鬼投胎那样胡吃海塞狼吞虎咽。

“烤肉来点？”仙道打开他那份外卖。

流川筷子伸到仙道那边夹了一块塞进嘴里，嚼了几下，发现这家店的烤肉比烤虾好吃，吃完又夹了一筷子，用实际行动阐述了“别人碗里的东西比较香”这一奇怪的定律。

仙道干脆整份都给了流川，拿过被他冷落的烤虾。

刚剥好一只，手机响了。

仙道扯了张纸巾擦擦手，一看手机，是美铃发过来的视频通话邀请。

他一时忘了自己脸上有伤，接了起来。

美铃靠在客厅沙发上吃水果，看到仙道的脸，猛地坐了起来：“你跟人打架啦？”

“你和爸从提亚岛回来了？你们才去了两三天吧，不是说要在那边待一个礼拜？”

“哼，都怪今野，向我炫耀拿到了绘里香的专属签名，还告诉我她搬到我们家对面那栋花园别墅了。你是知道的，妈妈有多喜欢绘里香——嗳，仙道彰，你不要岔开话题！脸上的伤谁打的？脸颊上为什么贴着纱布？毁容了？”

仙道偏过脸看着流川笑：“我要不要把你供出来？”

“你在和谁说话？”美铃问道。

“你偶像的儿子。”

美铃怔了怔：“你是说，你和小枫在一起？”

“你怎么知道他的名字？”

“老厨娘和老管家什么都告诉我了。”美铃难掩眼中的欣喜，“你们在阿丞家？”

“嗯，正在吃夜宵。”仙道把手机转向流川，“宝贝，来，跟我妈打个招呼。”

“伯母。”

“嗨。”美铃拢了拢头发。

今野把流川吹得再天花乱坠到底也只是抽象的形容，现在亲眼看到了，美铃的眼睛笑成了两弯月牙。

“在吃什么呀？”

这过分温柔的声音令仙道不禁怀疑，手机那头的女人搞不好不是他的亲妈。

“烤肉。”

“嗯嗯！多吃点，不够让仙道彰再给你下单，别跟他客气。”美铃对绘里香的粉丝滤镜足有八百米厚，自然爱屋及乌，笑意都快从眼睛里的溢出来了。

流川跟同龄人都没什么话说，更何况是不熟悉的长辈了，有些尴尬的点了下头。

“好了，妈，让流川专心吃东西吧。”仙道将手机转回自己这边。

美铃噘了下嘴，倒回沙发上，往嘴里塞了块蜜瓜，含混不清地抱怨：“小气鬼！我就说了两三句话而已——我不想看到你的脸，我要看小枫。”

“那我挂了啊。在我面前任性不管用，只有你老公吃你这套。”

“听听，这话说的，不知道的人还以为你和我老公是没有血缘关系的外人呢。”

仙道笑了笑。

“小枫——”美铃提高了音量。

“啊？”流川抬起头应了一声。

“记得代我向你妈妈问好，一定不要忘记了，请帮我转告她，我永远爱她！”

仙道苦恼扶额，压低声音说：“岚美铃女士，控制一下你的情绪，请理智追星。”

“我老公都不管我，你管得着吗？再见！”美铃说完，挂断了视频。

“没吓到吧？”仙道把手机搁在一边，“我妈一碰到和你妈相关的事情就会变得非常激动。”

“伯母的反应很正常。”更狂热的影迷流川都见过，所以觉得仙道的妈妈其实还好。

仙道正要说话，手机叮叮咚咚一连跳出了好多条微信，他点开一看，都是美铃发的。

美铃：小彰，养儿千日，用儿一时，妈妈能不能和我偶像成为一家人全靠你了！

美铃：记得回来拿银行卡，你十多年的压岁钱妈妈都给你存着当老婆本了，是时候交还给你了。

美铃：你千万不可以让我失望鸭！

美铃：儿子，冲鸭！妈妈相信你！

仙道心念一动：流川也是Alpha，你知道吗？

美铃：知道鸭！

仙道：好好说话，不许装嫩。

美铃：不是说了嘛，仲代和今野已经都告诉我了。

仙道：你真不反对？

美铃：每个家长对孩子的要求都不一样嘛，在我看来，传宗接代是次要，妈妈只希望你过得开心。你爸爸那边我抽空找他聊聊。

仙道来不及感动，美铃紧跟着又是一条信息：我一想到将来小枫要改口叫我妈妈，就觉得自己是最成功的追星者。我居然有望跟我爱了这么多年的绘里香姐妹相称，简直像做梦一样！儿子，妈妈爱你。妈妈没有后悔当年痛得死去活来还咬牙把你生下来。妈妈不求你回报，只求你拉近我和我偶像的距离。Mua~

仙道：……

 

一集加长版的皮卡丘放完，俩人的夜宵也吃得差不多了。

“吃饱了？”仙道着手收拾茶几上的食物残渣。

“嗯。”流川吃撑了，起身走两步消消食，扭头看到Ares孤零零地坐在玻璃门外。

Ares瞅见流川在看它，举起前爪拍了拍玻璃，眼神楚楚可怜，如同被无情抛弃的小孩。

流川忽然想起来：“丞哥让你记得喂Ares，你是不是忘了？”

“狗粮在木屋旁边的木架子上，你给它倒一碗吧。”

“哦。”流川拉开玻璃门，Ares立马站了起来，尾巴摇来摇去，舔了舔他的指尖。

仙道揉了团纸巾砸了过去，正中Ares的脑门：“Ares，别以为我没看到！你再舔一下试试？”

流川一本正经地调侃仙道：“行了，二傻，不要跟你大哥较劲。”

Ares很配合地叫了一声。

仙道挑眉：“小傻，二哥回头就把你摁进狗窝里从头到脚都亲上一遍。”

论嘴上占便宜的功夫，流川哪是仙道的对手，耳朵一红，带着大傻溜了。

仙道笑得不行。

 

流川在木架子上找到了狗粮，倒满放在木屋前的瓷碗。

Ares从没饿成这样过，三口两口就把一碗狗粮吃得一干二净，意犹未尽地抓了抓流川的裤脚。

“不能吃了。吃多了会积食。”流川蹲在Ares面前，揉了揉它的脑袋。

Ares不再闹腾，走到旁边喝了几口水，回木屋搂着它的小黄鸭睡觉了。


	25. Chapter 25

25.

十二点一过，住宅楼安静下来。仙道领着流川上了二层。

二层是日暮的主卧，像是高档民宿的大床房，温馨又文艺，这种小清新的空旷极简风和日暮本人荤素不忌的放浪性格完全处于两个极端。

右侧有一面落地窗，透过玻璃窗能远眺到忍冬市最大的观赏湖拥月湖。

顶层视野开阔，城市里星星点点的灯火汇聚成地面上蜿蜒的银河。

流川看了片刻夜景：“丞哥家没有客房？”

“他都不招待客人，哪来的客房？”仙道走进衣帽隔间，他周末经常住这里，所以衣柜里有不少他的衣服。

仙道找了两套睡衣，一套白一套藏蓝，一看就是情侣款的。

“浴室在那边，你先去洗澡。”仙道把白的这套给了流川，另一套扔在了床上。

“我睡哪里？”

“就睡这里啊。床这么大，我们肯定睡得下。”

“我不想跟你睡。”

“是不想，还是不敢啊？”卧室灯光偏柔和，在仙道身上罩了层朦胧的暖光。

“我有什么不敢的？”

“你怕跟我睡一起会被我的信息素影响，把持不住。”

“胡说！”流川确确实实受到过那股木香味的影响，心里一沉，不过表情仍然没什么太大的波动。

“那就赶紧去洗澡，实践才是检验真理的唯一标准。反正我觉得你肯定不敢尝试。”

“等着！”流川转身朝浴室走，走了几步停下来了，回过头抿了下嘴，声音小了几分，“喂，内裤没给我拿。”

仙道返回衣帽间，拿了两条内裤出来，一条纯黑色，另一条荧光粉。

流川毫不犹豫地选了黑色。

“原来你喜欢穿我的。”仙道轻笑。

流川一听，差点把内裤朝着仙道的脸扔还回去：“没有新的了？”

“我又没病，况且也洗干净晒过太阳的。你要是嫌弃只能不穿了。大半夜的我上哪儿给你去买新内裤？”

“……”

 

流川冲完澡吹干头发就上了床，他最终还是勉为其难的穿上了仙道的内裤，总比真空要好。

就快一点了，公寓里一片静谧。

仙道以为流川睡着了，只留了盏落地灯，掀开被子躺上床，从背后把人搂了过来。

孰料流川回身就是一脚，蹬在他的大腿上。

“你踹我注意点位置啊，再往上几寸说不定你后半生的幸福就没了。”

流川看起来似乎有些烦躁，抓了抓头发，拿起一个枕头抱着，感觉不太对，又扔在一边，翻了个身，继续背对着仙道。

“怎么啦？睡前焦虑症？”仙道把枕头放好，借着落地灯昏暗的光线看着流川白皙的后颈，目光渐渐幽深。

“少了样东西。”流川闷声闷气地说。

“嗯？你是不是躺在床上睡觉就必须有一样特定的物件才能睡得着啊？我初二以前有这个习惯，上了床一定要盖着我那床柠檬图案的小毛毯。”

流川低低地“嗯”了一声。

“你的是什么，小枕头？”

“干嘛告诉你。”

“你忘了我俩以后要住一间寝室？晚上睡觉你总要拿出来的。”

“……”流川闭了闭眼睛，“熊仔。”

“熊仔？”仙道愣了一下，“能一打六的Alpha睡觉得抱着熊仔？”

“是又怎样？”

“你是不是想萌死我然后继承我的老婆本？”仙道笑出了声，“小傻，转过来，今晚二哥当你的熊仔。”

“不要。你太大。”

“你又没见过，怎么知道我大？”

流川不接这个茬，转过身：“雪橇三傻的梗已经过去了，你不要没完没了的。”

“快睡吧，时间不早了。”仙道打了个响指，墙角的声控落地灯熄灭了，他在黑暗中凑近流川，声音又沙又苏，“晚安宝贝。”

流川的心轻微的颤动了一下，他很快被仙道的信息素包裹住。

短短两天，流川适应了极北雪松清冽的苦香。

仙道垂眸看了眼流川的头顶，合上眼，试着把手搭在了他的腰上。

流川没有反抗。

仙道收拢手臂，把人抱在了怀里。

流川心如鼓擂，又在熟悉的气息中安定下来。

仙道唇角上扬。原来流川乖起来比狐狸幼崽还乖。可爱。想日。

 

凌晨时分，仙道做了个梦。

梦里他无意当中在重明山的一片树林里发现了一只红棕色的小狐狸，四只脚是黑色的，尾巴尖尖上一截雪白。看着相当可爱。

小狐狸从山上一直跟着仙道到了山脚下，怎么赶都赶不走。

仙道拿小狐狸没办法，把它带回了家，每天喂它好吃的，宠得这只小狐狸连尾巴都要翘起来了。

养了大概两三年，有天夜晚，忍冬市大雪，朔风凛冽。窗外不时的传来积雪从不堪重负的树枝上跌落下来的声音。

仙道洗完澡，刚掀开被子，一道刺目的白光几乎亮瞎了他的双眼。

随后“嘭”地一声巨响，床上原本趴着小狐狸的地方多出了一个人——长着狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴什么都没穿的流川枫！

仙道难以置信自己看到了什么，愣在了原地。

流川主动圈住仙道的脖子，跪在床上与他接吻。

耳尖一颤一颤的，既生涩又小心翼翼地吻着。

仙道惊魂甫定，满脑子都是：到底是他的宝贝流川变成了他的小狐狸，还是他的小狐狸变成了他的宝贝流川？

没过多久，仙道的疑虑在流川的亲吻中被尽数抛诸脑后了。

管他呢！

仙道反守为攻，带着一股凶狠劲回吻流川，顺势把人压在了床上。


	26. Chapter 26

26.

流川是热醒的。

犹如深雪之下燃起了大火，炙烤着重重雪松。

流川不知道什么时候又背对着仙道侧着睡了，枕着仙道的胳膊。

仙道也是侧着睡的，脸离流川的后颈很近，灼热的鼻息正好呼在他的腺体位置。

主卧里弥散着的木质香气比流川之前几次闻到过的馥郁数倍。

流川怀疑仙道在做春梦，炽烈的信息素气味和抵在他屁股上的硬东西都是最有力的证据。

这家伙！

流川拿开仙道搭在他腰上的胳膊，从床上坐了起来，再拎开仙道压着他的那条腿。

梦里的小狐狸太粘人，长腿勾着仙道的腰缠着他不放，以至于怀里的流川下床了他都没有觉察。

流川回头看了眼还在熟睡中的仙道，赤脚走进了浴室。

就像昨晚的梦一样，后颈的痛感一眨眼就缓和了。

流川站在洗手台前伸手摸了一把，摸到了一手的汗，指腹下能探到腺体在突突的跳动着。

这是流川第一次真正感知到自己腺体的脉动，富有强劲的生命力，仿佛休眠了多时忽然就醒过来了。

流川有些激动，黑眸里闪过一丝惊喜，打开水龙头，弯下身掬起一捧水扑在了脸上，整个人瞬间清醒了。

他迫不及待的再次把手覆在颈后，掌心一片湿凉——然而腺体却没有任何动静了。

流川不死心，闭着眼睛努力尝试释放出信息素，但只能闻到沾染在睡衣上的木香。

是仙道的信息素，不是他的。

流川失望地撇了下嘴，抬起袖子擦了擦脸上的水珠，离开浴室，拿了他的手机下楼了。

 

残留在客厅里的烧烤味还没有完全散尽，流川拉开阳台的玻璃门通风。

今晚无星无月，天空黑沉沉的。

流川去冰箱里拿了罐冰汽水，打开易拉环，边喝边走到室外，站定在护栏边，看了眼腕表，快凌晨两点了。

腺体不能释放出信息素是流川一直以来的困扰，特别是被仙道的信息素压制过几次之后，心里就更不好过了。要是他的信息素与仙道的不相上下，怎么可能吃这种亏？转念一想，仙道自游泳馆干架以后，对他释放的信息素都不属于攻击型的，那为什么还是抵挡不住呢？

流川越想越乱，思绪空前繁杂，仰头喝了一大口冰汽水，索性不考虑了。

喝完汽水，流川准备回屋，转过身就看到一双发亮的眼睛，像荒原里的狼。

流川吓了一跳，按亮灯一看，是Ares，当下松了口气。

 

仙道还在动荡的情梦里掐着流川汗湿的窄腰在他的身体里进出。

就在最后冲刺的关头，又是一道刺眼的白光。

被撞得汗涔涔的流川变回了呆萌可爱的小狐狸，蜷缩成一团，用黑漆漆的眼神无辜地瞅着仙道。

仙道一惊，身体抖了一下，倏地睁开了眼睛。

好在醒得及时，要不然估计得爬起来换内裤了。

仙道喘了口气，下意识的想要把与他在梦中温存的流川搂过来，伸手摸了个空，这才发现大床上就剩他一人了。

“流川？”仙道抱着被子坐了起来，主卧里黑漆漆的。

仙道捞过手机按亮屏幕看了眼时间，不到四点。

梦里的流川不让他为所欲为了，睡在身边的流川也连夜跑路了？

仙道等身体冷静下来，拨了拨睡乱的头发，掀开被子下了床。

二层找了一遍没见人，仙道拔下充满电的手机，穿上拖鞋下楼，看到客厅沙发上有一大团阴影。

仙道按亮落地灯，只见流川搂着Ares睡在那里。

萧索的秋风从敞开的玻璃门径直吹了进来，吹入仙道的心扉。

仙道走上前，想把流川拽起来弄醒，好好问个清楚，抱着狗睡比抱着他睡舒服吗？

但一看到流川毫无防备的睡脸，仙道就心软了。

落地灯光线不够明亮，流川的大半张脸几乎是陷在黑暗中的，光影分割，锐利的锋芒敛去，好看到惊心动魄。

流川呼吸平稳匀长，睡得正香，不查沙发旁站了一个人。

Ares有犬类特有的警觉性，在仙道下楼的时候其实已经醒了，不过它今天被仙道教训过太多次，有点害怕，埋着头装死，一动不动。

仙道拿出睡衣口袋里的手机，拍了张模糊不清的照片，发在了朋友圈：没想到我人生当中出现的第一个情敌居然是这条我看着长大的阿拉斯加。

发完朋友圈，仙道把手机放在茶几上，蹲在沙发前，轻抚Ares的狗头，小声问道：“还装呢？自己走，还是我把你叉出去，嗯？”

Ares后腿弹了一下，立马睁开眼睛，从沙发跃落到地上，抖了抖皮毛，一溜烟似的跑出客厅。

仙道跟着Ares走到门口，目送它钻回狗窝里，轻轻拉上了玻璃门，而后折返二楼拿了床被子下来，取代了Ares的位置，跟流川睡在了沙发上。

刚给流川盖好被子，流川的手搭在了仙道的胸口，捏了一把。

流川睡昏头了，眼睛也睁不开，口齿含混不清，在说什么他自己恐怕都不知道：“仙道，Ares好像成精了。”

“嗯？”仙道稍稍侧过身，把流川抱过来。

“有胸肌。硬的。”

“是吗。还有更硬的地方，要摸吗？”仙道没忍住，低头亲了下流川的鼻尖。

流川以为是虫子骚扰他，蹙眉挥了下鼻子上方，咂咂嘴，缩进被子里没声音了。

仙道垂眸看着流川露在被子外面的黑发，眼底染上了温柔。

今晚他们用的都是日暮家的洗发水和沐浴露，但不知道为什么，用在流川身上就特别好闻。

这股淡淡的香味如同小狐狸的爪子，轻挠着仙道的心。

仙道的思绪不由得转到了梦里的场景，身下一紧，毫无意外地又硬了。

流川睡得云里雾里，迷迷糊糊感觉被什么东西顶到了，腰一挺，往前撞了一下，嘴里发出不满的嘟囔声。

还没怎么样呢，只是碰到了而已，仙道就热得出汗了。

仙道呼了口气，把盖在流川脸上的被子往下一扯，单手捏着他的下巴亲了上去。

流川梦见自己落进了海里，湿热的海水在他嘴里翻涌，堵得他都快窒息了。

仙道克制住冲动，退出了流川的口腔，稍稍喘口气，舔干净他嘴唇上的口水。

流川在海中垂死扑腾，终于呼吸到了新鲜空气，绷紧的肌肉又放松下来。

“睡得这么死？哪天被我吃了都不知道，果然是小傻，”仙道看着流川安稳的睡颜，哭笑不得，亲了亲他的眉梢，低声叹气，“完了，我真的栽了。”

栽到趁人睡着的时候，恬不知耻地偷他的一个吻。

仙道想起不久前看的一部电影，里面有句台词，是这么说的：一生短暂，遇到自己喜欢的人一定要用力抓紧——倘若他也喜欢你。

流川的一举一动都牵动着他的心跳。

如果这都不算喜欢的话。

仙道抱紧流川，把半边脸埋进了他的颈窝，没过多久就睡着了。


	27. Chapter 27

27.

第二天。

流川一睁眼就看到了仙道的脸，脑子还处于宕机状态，木楞了好半天都没反应过来。

昨晚他不是下楼抱着Ares睡的？难道是做梦？

沙发说小不小，说大也不大，按照他们的体格，睡一起是有点挤的。

贴的太近，俩人的那里隔着睡裤抵着了。

都是生理没有缺陷的小年轻，清晨有这样的身体反应再正常不过了。

仙道还没醒，往前顶了顶，闭着眼睛亲流川的脖子，立马嘬出了一颗小草莓。

流川的意识逐渐回笼，颈间的刺痛令他的起床气延后发作了，整个人陷入了低气压状态，随即一脚把仙道踹下沙发。

仙道滚落在地板上，当场摔醒，懵头懵脑的扶着沙发坐起身，睡眼惺忪地看着流川：“干嘛啊？”说着要往沙发上爬。

流川按着他的肩膀不让他上来，差点又扭打起来。

“Ares呢？”

“狗当然睡狗窝啊，怎么能占我的位置？”仙道打了个哈欠，跟软骨头似的懒散地趴在沙发边缘，闭着眼睛跟流川商量，“宝贝，能不能让我再睡十分钟？我实在太困了……”话音断在紧跟而来的第二个哈欠中。

“昨晚你做贼去了？”流川从沙发扶手那头跳下了沙发。

仙道无精打采地揉去眼角的泪花：“怎么可能？我在梦里生吞活剥了一只小狐狸，能不累吗？”

“听不懂你在说什么，”流川踢了踢仙道的膝盖，“起来。”

“不起。”仙道睁开眼，脸枕着手臂仰视流川，“除非你亲我一口。”

他指了指自己的脸颊，声音带着喑哑的笑意：“要求不高，亲这里就行。早安吻。”

“拳头没挨够？”流川双手抱臂，低眼注视着仙道，眼神没什么波动。

“算我怕了你了。”仙道直起身，从地上站了起来，原地活动了一下筋骨，“说吧，起这么早干什么？”

“给我找身衣服。冲个澡。”

“跟我睡出汗了？”

“才不是，”流川别过眼，不看仙道的笑脸，“废话少说。洗完澡我要去学校了。”

 

十五分钟后。

流川洗完澡，头发不高兴吹了，用浴巾擦干后穿着短袖和运动裤从浴室里出来。

仙道没在主卧，床上放着一件深蓝色的棒球外套。

太阳刚出来，薄薄的一层阳光覆盖着落地窗外的建筑。

流川穿好外套下了楼。

仙道手里拿着两份外卖早点，从门口方向走来，他也换掉了睡衣，穿着和流川这件款式差不多的棒球外套，底下搭了件宽松的休闲牛仔裤，裤脚向上卷起，露出脚踝，腿显得又长又直。

不过流川不为所动，对“情侣外套”也不敏感，在他看来，所有的棒球外套除了颜色不同以外，其他都一样。

仙道的脸流川倒是多看了几眼，过了一夜，他脸上的伤明显好多了。

信息素等级高的Alpha自愈能力强，关于这点，流川早就亲眼见证过了，他大哥是最好的例子。

流川不能释放信息素，自然无从得知等级的高低，他只知道自己的复原能力与时生相比有着天壤之别——这也是为什么流川不乐意和大哥好好说话的根本原因，纯粹出于小孩子的赌气心理。

抛开Alpha的好胜心不说，流川本身就是不服输的硬茬，现在眼前多了一个似乎跟大哥旗鼓相当的家伙，他难免牙痒。

“干嘛直勾勾的盯着我看？”仙道冲流川笑了一下，“被我帅到了？”

流川飞了他一记冰霜眼刀：“白痴。少自恋。”

仙道对流川的冷眉冷眼已经习以为常了：“过来吃早点。”

流川拉上外套拉链，把手机揣进口袋里，走到餐桌旁，拉开椅子入座。

仙道点的外卖是附近一家网红店的皮蛋瘦肉粥和煎饺，味道还算不错。

流川拿着勺子开吃。

仙道吃了个煎饺，擦擦手，去阳台给Ares喂狗粮。

Ares刚醒，傻乎乎地看着仙道，过了好半天，慢慢缓过来了，低头吃东西。

这条记吃不记打的蠢狗很快忘了昨天饱受仙道“欺凌”的凄楚，开开心心地晃起了尾巴。

正是一碗狗粮泯恩仇。

“仙道彰，电话。”流川在屋里喊了一声。

“哦，来了。”仙道往Ares的水盆里倒了一碗饮用水，快步走回室内。

 

电话是北山打来了，开口就嚷嚷：“仙道彰，我好像没欠你钱吧？你不知道咱们班主任是我的堂嫂啊，现在我全家都知道我自己踩到自己脚从楼梯上滚下去了，没人关心我摔得怎么样，也没人问我生缝伤口痛不痛。家族群里一片整整齐齐的‘哈哈哈哈哈’！你干嘛给我编一个这么蠢的受伤原因，啊？”

仙道笑出了声，坐在流川对面，边喝粥边说：“其他摔法摔不出你这样的伤。”

“你还笑！仙道彰，你必须赔偿我的精神损失！没有三双限量版篮球鞋一切免谈！”

“我没钱。”

“你没钱？我信你个鬼哦！”

“今时不同往日了，我的钱得留着……”仙道抬眸看着流川，笑容暧昧，“养狐狸。”

——养熟了就可以拆食入腹。

流川专心管自己吃东西，没看仙道，夹了个煎饺蘸点醋塞进嘴里。脆脆的，肉馅很鲜。好吃。

咀嚼完吞咽下去，又夹了一个。

“养什么？！”北山提高了音量，“你是不是还没睡醒？好好的养什么狐狸啊？”

仙道笑盈盈地注视着流川：“好像还挺能吃的，看来要多存点钱。”

北山抓狂：“求求你说人话可以吗？”

仙道移开视线，垂眸继续喝粥，正色道：“小卷毛情况还好吗？”

“呼噜呼噜睡得像头卷毛猪似的，还没醒呢，我正准备下楼去给他买早餐。”

“早餐钱可以找我报销，再多就没有了。”

“操，你被吝啬鬼葛朗台附体了？”北山怼了一句，走出病房，“我待会儿就回学校了，医院这边给卷毛请个护工看着？”

“市二医院的护工靠谱吗？”

“不知道，我又没住过院。”

“你大概几点走？我发个信息给丞哥，让他去医院。”

“现在是……六点五十，要不我等医生查完房再走？八点左右吧。稍微晚一点去学校没关系，大不了翻墙。”

“行。”

仙道等北山挂了电话，点开微信，给日暮发了条信息。

“你朋友要请护工照顾？”

“嗯。你可以叫他小卷毛。”

“哦。”流川从口袋里拿出手机，微信转了一笔钱到仙道的手机。

仙道怎么也没想到，收到流川主动发来的第一条信息是转账通知。

“嗯？转我钱干嘛啊？”

“说了我负责就是我负责。护工费用也应该由我出，”流川处事一向如此，有他自成一派的坚持，言出必行，“不够跟我说。”

“如果我不收呢？”

流川再次拿起手机，看着仙道问：“加入黑名单是什么意思？”

“我收，我收还不行吗？”仙道赶紧认怂，领取转账。

流川放下手机，继续喝粥吃煎饺。


	28. Chapter 28

28.

吃完早点，收拾干净餐桌，二人准备去学校。

Ares像送情郎似的送流川到玄关，不知道的还以为它是流川养的狗。

仙道面无表情地睨着这条目不转睛盯着流川不放的阿拉斯加。

以前怎么没发现Ares这么热情？

难道是流川特有的冰山气质吸引了它，让它感觉回到了故乡雪原？

流川面冷，情绪起伏小，但并非铁石心肠，Ares的眼神过于直白，再迟钝都能看出它的不舍。

换好鞋，流川蹲下来陪Ares玩了一会儿，摸它的脑袋，挠它的下巴。

Ares兴奋极了，褐瞳里全是喜悦的光亮。

仙道看它的架势感觉它又要扑上前舔流川的脸了，以拳抵唇，咳嗽了一声。

Ares抬眸偷瞄仙道，没敢太放肆，不过在看到流川颈侧的吻痕时，以为他受伤了，出于本能，还是凑过去舔舐“伤口”。随后就被仙道一把拎开了。

Ares低吼了一声，它难得发出这么大的叫声，似乎在提醒仙道。

“Ares生气了。”流川擦掉脖子上的口水，起身看着仙道，板着脸神情不悦，“你不要一直欺负它。”

“你再这么偏心我也会生气。”仙道瞥见了他早上留在流川脖子上的吻痕，当下明白了Ares的用意，弯身拍拍它脑袋，“他没事，用不着操心。”

Ares似懂非懂，在原地坐了下来，微张着嘴，吐出小半截舌头。

“走了，”仙道侧过身给流川开门，“舍不得Ares的话，周末再来看它。”

“嗯。”流川把视线从Ares身上移开，转身出门。

仙道跟着走了出去，锁好门，和流川一起进了电梯。

 

电梯只下去一层，在25楼停了。

流川透过缓缓打开的电梯门看见了站在外面的人。

居然是昨晚邀请仙道去他家喝酒的那个青年Omega。

流川下意识的想要去按关闭电梯门的按键。

不过青年先他一步，跨进了电梯间。

电梯里就他们三个人，青年想不看到仙道都难。

青年的眼神明显一亮，扬声打招呼：“嗨，小狼崽。这也太巧了吧？第三次碰面了。没想到你就住我楼上啊。我就说吧，我们很有缘。”

当然，青年不可能两次都没留意到站在旁边的流川，只不过他一看流川偏冷的面相和生人勿进的眼神就判断对方很难搞定，采撷俊美的高岭之花需要超乎常人的耐性和毅力，没必要浪费时间。所以还是集中火力向上周一见钟情的Alpha展开攻势。

青年兴匆匆的从外套口袋里拿出手机，点开微信二维码，大大方方地送到仙道跟前：“加个好友怎么样？”

流川用余光观察着仙道的举动。

也不知道怎么回事，流川脑子里蹦出来的第一个念头是：只要仙道敢拿出手机，就把他的手机抢过来砸了。

仙道没有动，只是笑了一下：“不好意思，我不加陌生人。”

青年放软了声调：“我们也不算陌生人吧，都见过三次了。”

“真的不行。我对象脾气不大好，又特别爱吃醋。他每天都会检查我的手机。”

流川冷不丁接了一句，声音压得很低：“放屁。”

仙道冲青年露出无奈的表情：“你看吧，我对象已经不高兴了。”

“继续编。”流川没料到仙道会把他扯进他的剧本。

仙道演得跟真的似的，当即摸出手机，塞进了流川的外套口袋里：“手机交给你保管总行了吧？”

青年彻底傻眼了：“你、你俩都是Alpha吧？还是说……”

仙道忽地挽住了流川的手臂，头顺势往他肩膀上一靠，实力诠释什么叫可盐可甜：“不，我是Beta。我对象是我的Alpha。”

“Beta？不、不可能。”青年瞪大了眼睛，“我不会看走眼的。你绝对是Alpha。”

青年被仙道的“小鸟依人”打击到了，就跟看到一个能倒拔垂杨柳的壮汉坐在摇椅上织毛衣一样。画面充满了诡异的违和感。

“说完了吗。”在流川看来，青年对仙道的纠缠很是烦人，稍稍扬起剑眉，语气里裹挟着一丝不耐烦。

流川寒冷的目光攻击性十足，几乎可以用眼神杀人，青年被这寒彻骨的威压镇得心里发毛，慌慌张张的收起手机：“对、对不起，打扰了。”

青年背过身，靠近电梯门，但即使不看流川，还是后背发凉，他着实后悔招惹了惹不起的Alpha，只盼着电梯赶快到一楼。

流川抬肩，顶了下偷笑的仙道，偏过脸垂眸望着他：“玩够了？”

仙道小声说道：“还没。宝贝你身上好香，让我再靠会儿。”

流川扫了眼站在眼前的青年，忍着没发飙，咬牙警告：“适可而止。”

“得寸进尺？”仙道故意听错，松开流川的手臂，改为用双手搂抱住他，“这样行吗？还要再进一步的话我只能在电梯里亲你了。”

所谓一时不要脸一时爽，一直不要脸一直爽。

流川深吸了一口气：“行了，不要粘着我。”

“亲也亲过了，睡也睡过了，你还说这种话？”仙道抬起脸，“想当不负责任的小渣男？”

“什么叫睡过了？”流川诧异仙道真能扯，当面造谣这种事都干得出来。

“字面意思。我们是不是睡过了？从床上，到沙发上，你一直抱着我。”

仙道的嗓音不轻不重，温和平缓，一字一句却像带了电似的，一个劲的往流川的耳朵里钻，酥酥麻麻的。

“你别说了。”流川的耳尖泛起了薄红，挣脱仙道的束缚。

仙道没有揭穿流川，笑着亲了下流川的耳尖，轻轻一触。

流川感到耳边仿佛有电火花炸开了，噼啪作响，他的耳朵变得更红了。

仙道怕再撩下去，邻居家这位暴脾气的小朋友会羞恼成怒，遂收起逗弄之心，站直身子，嘴角噙着笑不乱来了。

 

青年被迫吃着狗粮，心神恍惚，剧情的发展为什么会是这样的？看上的A气满满的小狼崽是Beta就算了，还跟他的Alpha不停的调情。他这么没有存在感的吗？当电灯泡的资格也不给他？

青年忿忿地发了条朋友圈：肩宽腿长一看就很能干的小狼崽居然是哼哼唧唧爱撒娇的软萌小奶狗！这个世界还会好吗？不会好了！一切都是假的！

叮。电梯终于到一楼了。门一开，青年立马气咻咻地小跑出去了。

 

流川把手机还给仙道，没看他，顾自迈着长腿往外走。

“走这么快干嘛？”仙道大步追了上去，紧跟着流川出了住宅楼，“还生气啊？我跟刚才那个Omega真的一点关系都没有。”

流川沉默片刻，像在打腹稿，过了片刻才开口：“你不能总是亲我。”

“不喜欢我亲你？”

流川稍微迟疑了一下，点头“嗯”了一声。

“好吧，以后我尽量忍着——但有些事，不是我能控制的。谁叫你这么好亲？亲过一次之后就上瘾了。加上我又喜欢你，正在追求你，”仙道皱了下眉，语气正经，“不瞒你说，我也觉得很苦恼。要不这样吧，你干脆让我多亲几次？亲腻了我可能就不会老想着这件事了。”

流川眯了下凤目，眼中闪过危险的光：“你认为我会蠢到相信你的鬼话？”

“也是，应该亲不腻的。那你说该怎么办啊？”

“想亲我的时候往自己脸上打一拳。”

仙道装模作样的敛眉沉思，郑重地摇了摇头：“这个方法行不通，我的头会被打掉的。因为——”

他似是在卖关子，话音断在了这里。

天空一碧如洗，秋阳已然高照。

仙道的笑容在阳光里显得更为耀眼，眼波似海，熠熠生辉，即便脸上还带着伤，也丝毫无法影响他的俊朗。

流川不知是被阳光还是被仙道的笑容迷了眼，一时竟有些失神。

他听见自己呼吸渐沉。听见自己问道：“因为什么？”

“这还用问吗？”仙道揉了把流川的头发，“因为我每分每秒都想亲你。”

流川怔怔的，没有说话。心里出现了一个奇怪的小人，红着脸捂着胸口扑通一声倒地不起。

“喂，”仙道在流川眼前打了个响指，“回神了。想什么呢？”

流川对上仙道盛满细碎阳光的双眸，感觉有什么正在脱离他的掌控，仿佛就要天下大乱。

如同雾锁青山，隐匿在山间的某种不明情绪亟于找到出口。

“没想什么，”流川只能硬怼，用以掩盖内心的波动，“你的脸皮有够厚的。什么话都说的出口。”

“是你自己要追问的，”仙道握住流川的手腕，拉着他往公寓小区外走，“先打车去学校。”


	29. Chapter 29

29.

从日暮家到商陆大概半小时车程，正常情况下是不会迟到的，谁知天桥底下发生了一起严重的交通事故，交警在处理现场，暂时封道了。早高峰车流量大，堵得水泄不通，没法调头改换路线，不得不干等。过了近一个小时，这条车道才恢复正常通行。

吃了一路的红灯，九点半终于抵达商陆高中。

仙道请过假，从正门进去门卫肯定会联系他的班主任核实情况。

流川则是迟到，要填写迟到理由表，再拿到班主任那签字。

两个都是怕麻烦的人，作了简单的眼神交流，想法不谋而合，决定翻墙。

一前一后稳稳当当的翻进校园，轻松落地。

“快去上课吧。”仙道说道。

“你不用上课？”

“我请了假的，养伤。”

流川闻言有些意外：“那你还来学校？白痴。”

“不得看着邻居家的小朋友嘛。昨天我一不在，他就被欺负了。”

“注意你的用词。你认为那几个废物能欺负我？”

“我知道你很能打，但双拳难敌四手，”仙道正色道，“志村不会善罢甘休的，我不可能时时刻刻都在你身边出现，你自己注意一点，有什么风吹草动第一时间告诉我。他们人多势众，你单打独斗很吃亏。明白我的意思吗？”

“你不在我也能把那帮白痴打得满地找牙。”

“我只是不想看到你受伤。”

流川没再反驳：“知道了。”

“乖了。我在宿舍等你，午休记得回来。”

“哦对了，学校发给我的床单和被子在605，昨天没有拿上去。”

“那套不要了，搞不好沾了鱼腥味。我去替你领一套新的。”

“谢谢。”

“跟我还客气什么？”仙道一笑，偏过头在流川的脸颊上啾了一下，“回见。”

“……”流川用手背擦了下被仙道亲到的地方，看着仙道走进阳光更深处，过了半晌，低声骂了句“白痴”。

 

F栋的宿管老师姓竹本，微胖，少见的佛系Alpha，很好说话。

竹本此时正在室外修剪他的那几盆山茶花，去掉多余的弱枝。

仙道走了过去：“竹本老师。”

竹本抬起脸，扶了扶眼镜：“仙道？熊谷老师不是说你请了一个礼拜的病假吗？脸上的伤怎么回事？”

仙道没有细说，把流川换宿舍一事告诉竹本。

“这样啊，跟我来办公室，登记一下，”竹本搁下剪刀，“你们这是先斩后奏啊。流川枫对我的安排不满意，所以擅自搬到你那里去了？”

仙道委婉说道：“他舍友的信息素气味不大好闻。”

“……这倒也是。我每次去605查房的时候就感觉像是进了水产市场。”竹本推开办公室的门，在办公桌抽屉里拿出一张表格，“只此一次啊，下不为例。要再换宿舍的话必须先向我申请。如果每个学生都像你们这样随便换来换去的，我还怎么管理啊？你说是不是？”

仙道笑了笑，边说边填写表格：“嗯。没下次了，他以后就跟我住711。”

竹本拿起办公桌上的保温杯，喝了口枸杞养生茶，随口问道：“流川枫是高二新来的转校生，你俩怎么会有交情？”

“我们是邻居。”

“嚯，也是住青枫浦花园别墅的富家子弟。听高二十一班的班主任说，流川枫之前在朔望高中是没人敢惹的独行侠。你比他大一岁，凡事让着他点，以和为贵。总之你俩可不许干架啊。要不然学校又要给我扣一顶管理不当的帽子削减我的年终奖了。”

“放心吧，我俩挺对盘的，充其量只是小打小闹，不会动真格。”仙道把表格递给竹本，“这么填就可以了吧？”

“嗯，可以了。还要领一套新的床单和被子是吧？”

“是的。”

竹本俯下身，在确认人一栏上签下了他的名字。

 

上午第四节课结束之后，流川离开教室，去了高一二班。

为了避免食堂拥堵排队过长，三个年级的放学时间不一样，高三最早，高二晚十分钟，然后是高一。

流川到的时候，高一刚下课，他站在教室后门口，叫了一声：“栗花落汐。”

有个黑头发的男孩当即回过头来，看到流川，先是一愣，而后脸上绽开了明亮的笑容，快速跑了过来：“小哥！你、你怎么会在商陆高中啊？”

小汐就是绘里香的小儿子，比流川小两岁，因为提前一年念小学，所以只相差一届。

三个孩子只有他随父姓——其实刚开始时生也是姓栗花落的，分化成Alpha以后觉得这个姓氏太过文艺了，执意要求改姓流川。

流川是第二个孩子，一出生就是跟绘里香姓的。

小汐作为最小的那个，没得选，怕伤害大爷爷和老父亲的心。

 

“大哥没告诉你？”

“告诉我什么？没有呀。”

坐在后排一个男生问了句：“小汐，这个是你哥啊？”

“是啊。帅吧？”小汐扬眉炫耀。

“帅。”男生没忍住多看了几眼。

小汐挽住了流川的胳膊：“小哥，你还没吃午饭吧？走，去食堂，今天我请客，刷我的饭卡。”

“不用。我有饭卡。”

“为什么你有我们高中的饭卡啊？”

“大哥给我办了转学手续。”

“啊？”

“我和大哥不是教过你打架？别人欺负你为什么不还手。”

“对方人多……小哥，对不起啊，我没想到大哥会把你派过来。什么时候转校的？你们怎么事先不跟我商量一下？”

“没事，在哪上学都一样。”

“唔，为了表示我的歉意，小哥，我把我收藏的那辆1:18的风之子汽车模型送给你。”

流川不跟他客气：“嗯。”

“你还没有校服吗？咦？小哥，这件棒球外套好像不是你的吧？我没看到你穿过呀。”

“舍友的。”

“哦。你以前都没有住过校，会不会不习惯？”

“今晚住了就知道了。”

“你舍友是谁？Alpha还是Beta？好不好相处？”

流川皱眉：“问题怎么这么多？”

小汐缩了下脖子：“好吧好吧，我不问了。我太高兴了，从今往后我也是有靠山的Omega了！”

“还有一件事，”流川从钱包里拿出一把钥匙，给了小汐，“我们搬到青枫浦了。C区2栋别墅。妈让我给你一把钥匙。”

“噢。”小汐收好钥匙，“我这周不回家，要去帮大爷爷和小爷爷种花。你要不要跟我一起去？”

“好。”

 

不多时，俩人到了食堂，一楼已经坐满了用餐的学生，人声鼎沸。

小汐拉着流川上了二楼，挑了一个队伍看起来短一些的窗口，排在了后面。

“小哥，我舍友发信息给我，”小汐看着手机屏幕，“他让我帮他带份午饭，我们要不也打包带回宿舍吃？”

“为什么要帮他？”

“他骑自行车把脚摔残了，不方便走动。”

流川略一思索，问道：“我舍友的脸残了，我要不要给他也带午饭？”

“脸残了？这么惨啊，”小汐认真地回答，“要啊。小哥，不是我说，你已经长大了，得试着学习如何处理人际关系，你不可能一辈子不跟其他人打交道的。当然啦，我也不指望你八面玲珑在各个社交圈混得风生水起，只要能跟身边经常接触的这部分人融洽相处就可以了——这个牌子的棒球外套好贵的，还是限量版，国内很难买到，你舍友肯借给你穿，证明他对你的态度是友好的。”

流川不大说得上来内心的感受，也搞不懂为什么要关心仙道有没有吃午饭。

“对了，你舍友的脸是怎么残的？该不会整容失败吧？”小汐因为好奇多问了一嘴。

“不是。”流川顿了一下，“我打的。”

“……”你还很骄傲是吧？小汐不想说话了，轻轻叹了口气，他一抬眸，目光停留在流川颈侧，当即狐疑地皱起了眉头。这难道就是传说中的……草莓印？！


	30. Chapter 30

30.

仙道拿着竹本开的证明，去后勤处领了套新的床单和被子回到F-711。

流川的旅行袋仙道没有打开，只帮他把床铺好了。

一个人待在宿舍里没什么事可做，仙道百无聊赖的玩了两把手游，打开微信给流川发了条信息：小傻，二哥想你了。外加一个圆滚滚的小哈士奇躺在地板上卖萌的动态表情。

流川没有回。

仙道点进朋友圈，昨晚发的那条动态收到了二十多条评论。

日暮首当其冲：小表弟，我就呵呵了！

日暮：为了给你们制造孤男寡男共处一室的机会，我在酒吧待了一晚上，本以为你会浪得飞起，跟你家Alpha的关系有进一步的发展，结果你告诉我，你斗不过我的傻儿子？

北山：情敌这种生物，有第一个就会有无数个，习惯就好。

美铃：儿子，你的拍照技术有待提高啊。照片怎么拍得这么糊？看不清小枫的脸。有没有高清的？

美铃回复日暮：阿丞啊，小彰经验不足，你做表哥的要多教教他。

知辉：小彰你谈恋爱了？学生应该以学业为重。

日暮回复美铃：好的，小表姨，保证完成任务！

小卷毛：老大，我觉得等我出院吃狗肉火锅也是可以的，Ares能炖两锅！

日暮回复小卷毛：操！打我儿子的主意？信不信我把你的卷毛薅直了？

美铃回复知辉：十五岁就跟我早恋的不知道是哪个鬼哦。

朋友A：脱单啦？羡慕！

小卷毛回复日暮：丞哥，我知道错了（捂住脑袋瑟瑟发抖）

知辉回复美铃：在孩子面前不要拆我的台。

朋友B：你男朋友看起来块头不小，不是Omega吧？

朋友C：完了完了，我堂妹失恋了。

知辉回复日暮：等等，Alpha？你是说小彰找了个Alpha？

朋友D：哈哈哈哈哈仙道彰你也有今天啊？

美铃回复知辉：私聊。

……

 

仙道一路看下来，插科打诨的言论一笑置之，在意的只有父母的对话。

知辉没有打电话给他，也没有发信息询问此事，估计一时间接受不了还在自我冷静阶段。

仙道返回通讯录，在星标朋友里点开美铃的名片，邀请语音通话。

过了一会儿美铃才接：“怎么了，儿子？”

“爸那边什么态度？”仙道开门见山地问。

“他？他能有什么态度呀。这个家我说了算，”美铃气焰嚣张，“你爸一开始坚决反对，说什么两个Alpha怎么谈恋爱？万一哪天意见有分歧，双方脾气都上来了，肯定打得两败俱伤。我就开导他啊，不能说得这么绝对，家暴Omega的Alpha又不是没有，前几天新闻里不还有一个因为这个被判刑的嘛。你爸不听，我就好声好气的哄他，哄了几回还跟我对立，我只好使出了我的杀手锏。”

仙道笑了：“什么杀手锏？”

“带着儿子跑路呗。我跟你爸说得非常明确，他只有两个选择，要么多一个儿子，要么儿子老婆都没有。”

“你这么强势，爸受得了吗？”

“这你就不懂了吧。情侣也好、夫妻也好，都是一物降一物，一个愿打一个愿挨。旁人觉得不值得不般配影响不了什么。关键是两个人认为没问题就行了。”

“所以爸妥协了？”

“你爸说了，让我给他点时间考虑考虑，想的通就同意，实在想不通就把你赶出去，眼不见为净。但是我不可以离开他。”美铃说着还扭捏起来，“哎呀，你爸这个人啊，都老夫老妻了，还这么粘我。”

“……”

“他的话都说到这份上了，不就等于是间接妥协了嘛。你被赶出去又无所谓的，你有老婆本可以啃，饿不死的。”

仙道按了按额角，干笑了几声：“妈，你真是一顿操作猛如虎啊。”

“必须的，为母则刚，为了偶像则金刚，”有人在不远处叫美铃，美铃“哎”了一声，“儿子，妈妈在参加大学同学聚会，你惠子阿姨叫我过去跟她四手联弹，先不说了。妈妈爱你，拜拜。”

仙道不禁莞尔，结束通话，看到了流川回复他的信息，只有一个句号，可能表示无语。

仙道对着这小小的句号笑了半天，仿佛能通过这个小圆点看到流川清肃好看的脸。他把流川的备注改为“我的宝贝”，设为星标朋友，开启置顶聊天，然后手机充好电，起身将寝室、阳台和浴室都清理了一遍。

今天是他和流川“同居”的第一天，值得载入史册的纪念日。

收拾完，仙道给唐泽打了个电话。

可怜的唐泽小医生，只不过给仙道换个药而已，三天要赶三个地方，从青枫浦到冽永路再到商陆高中，还要临时扮演仙道的外卖员，在市中心生意最火的一家披萨店排队帮他买午饭。

 

唐泽肩上挂着小医疗箱，手里拎着两个大袋子，在门卫办公室登记好个人信息。仙道是请了假的，早上瞒天过海翻墙入校，肯定不能说是来找他的。这一点仙道事前提醒过唐泽，登记信息上写得是北山的表兄。

门卫打了电话给北山，确认无误后放唐泽通行了。

北山跟老师说明情况，提前离开教室，到校门口带唐泽去了F-711。

二人前后走进宿舍。

“市长都没你这么忙，一天换一个方位，油价又上涨了知道吗？”唐泽把手里的东西放在了仙道的书桌上，“我到底是你的家庭医生，还是你的跑腿小弟啊？”

仙道赔笑：“辛苦辛苦。”

“他现在要追着流川，毕竟他的地位连丞哥家的Ares都不如，”北山坐在了仙道的床上，调侃道，“我操，兄弟，以后你心上人就睡你对面，你晚上能把持得住吗？”

“流川要是不愿意，我把持不住也没办法。”仙道边说边从阳台上拿了张折叠桌过来，撑开放在两张床之间的空地上，把唐泽带来的午饭放在了桌上。

“怕什么，硬来，强行一把火，生米煮熟饭。”

“你想替我收尸？”

唐泽打开医疗箱，让仙道坐好：“你把人拐回宿舍了？”

北山拿出一盒披萨，撕了一块开吃：“Alpha看上一个Alpha的好处就体现在这里了，校方完全不会怀疑仙道动机不纯。”

“我动机怎么就不纯了……”

“别说话，”唐泽打断他，“换药呢。”

唐泽拆下仙道脸颊上的纱布：“咦？你伤口的恢复速度变快了？难道是因为要成年了？仙道，有时间去我那边做个信息素检测，我估计你的等级又上升了。”

“什么？！”北山咽下嘴里的披萨，“他这家伙已经难逢敌手了！他是怪物吧？”

仙道横了他一眼。

唐泽替仙道换好新的纱布，冲北山耸了下肩膀，无奈地说道：“天赋异禀这种东西羡慕不来的。”

“选择不跟你为敌果然是明智之举。”北山拿了杯冰镇果汁，猛吸一口压压惊。

“你不要每一样都打开吃一点，”仙道拎了把椅子，走到折叠桌边坐下，“有些是买给流川的。”

“哪些？”北山咔嚓咔嚓吃油炸洋葱圈。

“这些，这些和这些。”

“操，你干脆全给他得了，你再这样重色轻友我掀桌了啊。”

唐泽洗完手从浴室出来，感叹道：“你们学校的住宿条件真好，跟度假屋差不多档次了。当初我们高中宿舍住八个人，上下铺，又挤又小，我下铺那位老兄的脚臭气熏天，我都不记得被那股味道熏醒过多少回。”

北山问道：“你是哪所高中毕业的啊？”

“市高。”

“学霸啊！”

“仙道中考成绩全市第一，不也能进市高？这小子不去啊，说什么重点高中管得严，生活没有乐趣。”

“嗳，仙道，你是怎么做到学习和玩乐两不误的？你成绩也不差啊，回回都是咱们普通班第一。”

仙道答道：“题目太简单。”

“你就吹吧，那你怎么不跟尖子班那群书呆子比啊？”

唐泽问道：“商陆还分普通班和尖子班？”

“是啊——唐泽医生，你不吃披萨？”北山喝了口果汁，“商陆每年都会招一批学习成绩优异但家庭条件差的寒门子弟，免除他们的学杂费和住宿费，每月提供定额的饭卡，全部放在一个班级重点培养，为了提高升学率呗。”

唐泽吃着披萨，看向仙道：“没理由啊，你这么聪明，搞不过他们？”

“也不是搞不过，不想搞。要是次次成绩碾压尖子班的所有学生，校长不可能让我留在普通班的。尖子班的学习氛围太压抑，老师又盯得死，晚上还硬性规定得上晚自习，不适合我。”

“那你准备明年高考大杀四方？”

“不，我可能会复读一年。”

北山差点噎住：“神经，干嘛要在高中浪费一年？你不向往大学生活吗？”

“我们现在的生活和上大学有什么区别吗？”

唐泽对此不发表意见，他是医科大学的，学业繁重，每天要钻研各种医学专业书，还不如高中的时候来得轻松。

“哦，我知道了，你要等流川。”

“追得到再说吧。追到了就跟他一起毕业。”

“你爸妈能同意？”

“故意考砸不同意也得同意，他们总不会不顾我的意愿送我出国‘深造’吧。”

“……爱情使人疯狂，我这种母胎Solo的单身狗理解不能。”

唐泽吃完披萨：“我高中时期的男朋友也是我的学弟，我同样因为初恋太美好导致头脑发热，为了他复读过一年。”

北山来了兴致：“后来呢？”

唐泽哼了一声，又拿了块披萨咬了一口，过了这么多年他依然意难平：“第二年这个小王八蛋就劈腿了，牵着一个高一的Omega新生，跑到我面前来让我成全，说他们才是真爱。爱他妈啊！”

北山霍地看向仙道：“前车之鉴！”

“闭上你的乌鸦嘴。”仙道往北山嘴里塞了块盐酥鸡。

“仙道，”唐泽说道，“我只劝你一句，凡事考虑清楚再做决定。”

仙道只是“嗯”了一声，没有说出自己内心的想法。在他看来，感情不是一道可以列出详细步骤的数学题，也不存在正确的答案。感情是什么。感情是付出和牺牲，感情也是霸占和拥有，该怎么平衡心态因人而异。所以有些人到死都揣摩不懂感情是怎么一回事，有些人却生来就懂得其中的奥妙。

仙道没有给未来规划好框架，但他已经轻率却又郑重的把流川的名字写了进去。

他无从得知这份自信是从何而来的。

他笃定地认为他可以和流川很好的过完这一生。

“假如，”北山接道，“我是说假如，假如流川枫最终也选择了Omega，你打算怎么办？”

仙道扬眉，墨蓝色的眼眸里漾着笑意：“这个假设不成立。流川枫的男朋友只能是我。”

恰是少年轻狂，意气风发。

对微茫前程既无敬畏亦无恐惧，只想凭借一腔孤勇往前走。

迈出了第一步，就不再回头。


	31. Chapter 31

31.

仙道看了眼手机上的时间，早就过了高二的下课时间，他正准备联系流川叫他回寝室吃午饭，流川的语音邀请先发过来了。

心有灵犀。

仙道压不住唇角上扬的弧度，立即点了下接听。

北山一看到仙道这春心荡漾的嘴脸就知道电话那头的人是谁了，嫌弃地白了他一眼，低头继续管自己啃鸡翅。

唐泽食量不大，解决了两块披萨就饱了：“我回医院了，你们慢吃。”说完看着仙道，为了不打扰对方和小男朋友甜言蜜语，他压低了喉咙，“仙道，海鲜焗饭这些你都不要碰，披萨也最好少吃，我给你买了土豆泥和番茄通心粉。”

仙道一边和流川说话，一边笑着朝唐泽点点头，表示他知道了。

“唐泽医生再见。”北山挥挥手。

“嗯，再见。”唐泽把医疗箱往肩上一挂，推了下眼镜，迈步离开了。

 

仙道和流川的语音通话只持续了一分多钟，流川说完他要说的话利索的挂了。

仙道一搁下手机就从椅子上站了起来，把摊在桌山的这些吃的一股脑儿地塞进袋子里：“快，装好拿走。”

北山扔下鸡骨头：“干嘛？”

仙道好像没听见似的，跑出门，朝隔壁宿舍喊了一嗓子：“白石，过来，请你吃披萨。”

姓白石的Beta走了出来：“这么好？那我就不跟你客气啦。”

北山不明所以地看着仙道。

仙道没看他，把桌上两袋吃的交给白石：“顺便把北山带去你们寝室。”

北山站了起来：“仙道，你快把我搞懵了。”

“流川说要从食堂给我带爱心午餐，我当然得饿着肚子等他。”

流川突然的关心令仙道感到有些受宠若惊，他庆幸只吃了一块披萨，要是饱腹状态再硬着头皮多吃一顿饭估计会撑死。

“疯了吧？”北山懒得废话，勾着白石的肩膀去隔壁宿舍了。

仙道把阳台的门拉开，还开了空气净化系统，等流川从食堂过来，室内披萨这些食物的味道应该散尽了。

 

流川听了小汐的建议，小汐对他的表现很满意。

排在他们前面的两个学生端着餐盘离开了。

小汐凑到窗口前：“师傅，我们要打包带走。”

“好嘞。”食堂师傅放下餐盘，拿了纸盒，“几份饭？”

“四份，谢谢师傅，”小汐扭头看着流川，“小哥，你舍友喜欢吃什么呀？”

“我哪知道？”

“那就多买几样，他不喜欢吃的你吃，反正你不挑食。”

流川对此没有异议：“嗯，你决定。”

小汐和舍友吃得不多，三个菜足够了，剩下的七八盒菜都是让流川带回宿舍的。

流川把饭卡递给小汐，小汐没拿，刷了他的那张：“今天我请。”

小汐刷完冲流川一笑：“不要生气嘛。其实你请我请没什么区别，我们花的都是爸妈的钱。”

流川想想也对，收起饭卡，没有多说什么。

 

走到队伍后的用餐区前，流川倏的觉察到充满敌意的注视，下意识的往压迫感传来的方向看去。

志村、悠真以及昨天跟他在605干架的几个Alpha坐在斜对面的长餐桌边，每个人面前都放着盛满饭菜的餐盆，显然是在吃午饭。

与此同时，正对面两张餐桌间的过道上，有个大块头气势汹汹地朝他走来。

这个大块头正是双胞胎Alpha之一，左边眉梢上有颗痣，是老大裕一。

他的弟弟裕次郎坐在志村的边上。

流川停下了脚步。

“怎么了？小哥。”走在流川右侧的小汐仰头问道。

流川盯着加快脚步的裕一，把拎在左手的饭菜换到了右手，左手攥起拳头，浑身肌肉绷紧。

裕一果不其然用肩膀故意撞了流川的左肩。

论体格，流川偏瘦，只有七十五公斤，裕一比他高小半个头，少说也有九十公斤。

这一下即使做好了准备，流川还是偏了下身子，往后退了一步。

流川吃痛咬紧牙关，回过头一脚踹在了对方的膝弯。

裕一本以为能把流川直接掀翻在地，没想到他还能回击，一时因轻敌而大意，“咚”地一声单膝跪在了地上。

队伍后面的几个学生吓了一跳，向两边散开。

裕一还没来得及从地上爬起来，后背又挨了一脚，整个人被踹得往前一耸，扑倒在地，下巴磕在地面，摔了个狗啃泥。

“废物。”流川语调冰冷。

小汐轻轻扯了扯流川的袖子：“小哥……”

流川把手里的东西交给他：“站远点。”

小汐欲言又止，最终还是乖乖的拿着两袋饭菜走开了。

流川拉开棒球服的拉链，把衣服脱下来，抛给小汐，眼睛看着志村等人，剑眉一挑：“来。”

志村使了个眼色，包括裕次郎在内的几个Alpha把筷子往餐盘上一砸，站了起来。

裕一手一撑爬起来，牙龈出了血，嘴里泛着铁锈味，他骂了句脏话，偏过脸吐掉嘴里的血沫，率先向流川出拳。

小汐叫道：“小哥！当心后面！”

流川避开裕一的攻击，另几个Alpha也围了过来。

附近的Omega和Beta怕被误伤，已经全都跑开了，剩下看好戏的Alpha，有些坐到了餐桌上。

 

“干什么呢！”永岛老师雄浑有力的呵斥声划破了嘈杂的空气。

训导主任一来，所有人瞬间安静如鸡，观战的学生也纷纷作鸟兽了。

永岛老师走路带风，气势凛然。

在他威严的目光下，几个还没开战的Alpha退回了长餐桌。

“又准备打架？”永岛老师板着脸孔问道。

流川沉默不言。

裕一鬼头鬼脑地看了看永岛老师，眼神飘忽：“没、没打架。我不小心撞了他一下，误会。”

“流川枫，你跟我过来。”

永岛老师带着流川走到了楼梯口。

小汐不敢看志村他们，低着头匆匆跟了过去。

悠真撩起眼皮看了小汐一眼，微微地眯了下眼睛。

“哥，”裕次郎看着走回来的裕一，“你没事吧？”

“妈的，以后再找机会整死这小子。”裕一怒气冲冲地坐了下来，嘴里一股血腥味。

裕次郎开了罐饮料给他漱口。

悠真搁下筷子：“志村，我不是说了不要再为了我打架吗？我原谅那个Alpha了。况且我也没有受到什么实质性的伤害。仙道和北山都跟你闹翻了，不如就这样算了，我……”

裕一骂道：“北山真他妈不是个东西！”

在座的几个Alpha随声附和，赞同裕一的说法。

悠真心里巴不得矛盾激化，不过脸上没有表露半分，佯装为难：“可是……”

“悠真，这是我和他们之间的事，你别在意，吃饭吧。”志村开了罐桃汁放在了悠真手边。

“是啊，悠真，做人不能太善良，是那个叫流川枫的Alpha冒犯你在先，我们没有上报给Omega保护协会已经够仁慈的了，干嘛原谅他啊。不过有一点我怎么也想不通，流川枫到底用了什么手段拉拢仙道的。”

“啧，仙道真的太难搞定了，他一释放信息素老子就心慌。要不找个靠得住的Omega把他勾过来？”

“我觉得可以试试。只要仙道不掺和进来，我们这么多人，还打不过一个流川枫吗？”

这几个Alpha以为找到了制敌之法，你一言我一语就把计划商量好了。

 

永岛老师神情严肃地看了流川一会儿，问道：“他们经常找你麻烦？”

“没有。”

永岛老师太了解志村他们那几个Alpha了，但流川既然否认，他也不方便多说什么，岔开了话题：“我看你罚跑的时候和仙道彰你追我赶感情挺好，你去跟他说一声，你俩的检讨书今天放学之前必须交上来，晚一天多加三千字。”

“哦。”流川早就把检讨这事忘得一干二净了。

“别以为商陆是私立学校就可以无视校规，你再敢打架，我会通知你的家长，让他们过来好好管教你。好了，去吃午饭吧。”

流川“嗯”了一声，下楼了。

到了食堂门口，小汐把棒球服还给流川，急问：“小哥，那几个人是不是针对你？”

“你不用管。”流川穿上外套，按着肩膀活动肩关节，骨头咔咔响了两下。

“肩膀撞伤了？”小汐担忧地问道，“我去校医那给你买喷剂？”

“没事。”流川甩了甩胳膊，拿过小汐手里的一个袋子，“走了，回宿舍。”

“还有，训导主任为什么会说你跟仙道彰感情挺好？你认识仙道彰？”

“我舍友。”

“啊！你的舍友居然是商陆红七届？”

“什么叫‘红七届’？”

“就是说他的颜值很能打，等他毕业以后，再过七年还会是商陆最帅的Alpha。”

小汐心大，扭头就忘了刚才在食堂里发生的不快，顺着这个话茬说了下去：“听说商陆几乎所有的Omega都喜欢他。”

“你也是？”

“不不不，我除外，”小汐声音小了几分，“我喜欢我们隔壁班的一个Alpha。”

流川没听清：“什么？”

“没什么没什么！”小汐赶紧搪塞，“我的舍友暗恋仙道彰，开学第一天就说被他的笑容电到了，晚上做梦都会喊他的名字。”

“……”

“小哥，要不你帮帮我舍友，替他送封情书给仙道彰？他是我在学校里最好的朋友。”

“不行。”

“为什么不行？”

流川眸色沉了下来，默然片刻：“没有为什么。就是不行。”

之后流川一路无言，把小汐送到A栋宿舍楼下。

小汐总觉得流川拒绝帮他舍友时的眼神好像怪怪的，但又说不上来哪里不对劲，走了几阶楼梯，懊恼地“哎呀”了一声——居然忘了探问小哥，究竟是谁在他的颈侧留了这么显眼的吻痕！


	32. Chapter 32

32.

F-711宿舍的门开着，流川走了进去。

正午的阳光从拉开的玻璃门照在地面上，室内一片亮堂。

仙道游戏还没结束，抬眸看到流川，扔下手机站了起来，冲他露出招牌笑容。

手机声音没关，幸存队友扯着嗓子大吼：“1号，你别不动啊！就剩三个人了——卧槽，老子的三级头被打爆了！1号，在吗？1号！”

流川虽然不玩手游，但是在家看小汐玩过，知道仙道在玩什么，他把手里的袋子放在折叠桌上：“你先打完这局。”

仙道重新拿起手机，赶紧跑毒。

队友顶着一个红色的爆炸头苟在树后，见仙道动了，喜极而泣：“1号，我还以为你抛弃我了。”

“不好意思，我家那位回来了。”仙道冲进决赛圈，匍匐在队友身边，打了个急救包补血。

“叫你吃饭？”

“嗯。”

“那你还能继续玩？老哥，你媳妇儿真好说话。我女朋友一看到我打游戏就翻脸，除非给她清空购物车。”

仙道逗流川：“媳妇儿，听到了吗？我队友夸你呢。”

队友提高声音说道：“咱们快打完了，哥就占用你老公五分钟时间！”

流川踢了一下仙道的椅子，用眼神警告他。

仙道没忍住笑了起来：“马上好了。”他通过四倍镜看到六点钟方向有人，瞄准后压着枪淘汰了对方，“别露头，我们的位置暴露了。”

“卧槽，兄弟，你不会是电竞职业选手吧？枪法咋这么准呢？”

“随便玩玩。”说话间，仙道又打掉了一个。

“打完加个好友呗，有空带哥上分？”

“嗯。”

“咦？赢了？剩下那个死在毒圈里了？”

“下了啊，我媳妇儿等急了。”

“成！快去吧，万一不高兴了好好哄哄，不行就给她买口红，别管什么斩男色还是死亡芭比粉，咱们不懂，每个色号都给她来一支，保证你媳妇儿搂着你脖子喊你亲爱的！嗳，记得通过我的好友申请啊。拜拜。”

 

仙道退出游戏，一看流川，对方的眼神又如同浮冰般冒着寒气了。

仙道笑了笑，走到流川的那张书桌前，把他的椅子拎过来：“媳妇儿生气啦？”

“不想挨揍就不要开这种无聊的玩笑。”流川沉着脸，解开塑料袋，把装在盒子里的饭菜一一拿出来。

“怎么买这么多菜啊？”

“又不是给你一个人吃的。”流川扔了双筷子给仙道。

仙道刚要说话，北山出现在宿舍门口，喊了一声：“喂，流川，饮料。”

流川伸手去接北山抛过来的这罐汽水，忘了左肩被大块头Alpha撞伤了，一抬起来一阵钝痛，汽水脱手而出，落在了地上，骨碌碌滚开了。

仙道离开椅子，弯身把饮料捡了起来。

北山以为自己用力过猛砸到流川的手了，问道：“没事吧？”

“失误。”流川答道，“谢了。”

“仙道，这罐你的。”北山又抛了一罐过来。

仙道稳稳接住，和给流川的那罐一起放在了桌上。

北山送完饮料就去隔壁宿舍了，走之前顺手帮他们把门带上了。

仙道蹙眉看着流川：“肩膀怎么了？”

“撞了一下。”

“我看看。”

“不用了。”

仙道上前一步，把流川按坐在椅子上：“听话。”

“你别惹我。”流川仰起头，一双凤眼带着怒意瞪着仙道。

“没惹你。我是在关心你。连饮料都接不住了，撞得不轻吧？”仙道把流川的外套拉链往下一拉。

流川觉得他应该给仙道一拳的。

但直到仙道扯开他的领口，他也没有动手。

“有点肿了，”仙道这会儿的注意力倒是全都放在流川受伤的左肩上，不是奔着占便宜去的，“撞哪儿了？”

流川自然不会告诉仙道他在食堂里又跟志村那帮人起了冲突：“树上。”

仙道不大相信流川的说辞，好好的怎么会撞到树？

“真的？”仙道注视着流川的眼睛。

“骗你有什么好处？”流川眼神稍稍闪烁了一下。

仙道看出来流川没说实话，不过也清楚流川不想说肯定问不出来，于是没再继续这个话题，笑侃道：“哪棵树？下次我去树下蹲着，等你撞晕了，我把你扛回家。你就是我的了。”

流川愣了下才反应过来仙道说的是守株待兔，当即踹了他一脚，虎着脸说：“你才是兔子。大白痴！”

仙道笑着揉了一把流川的头发，走到书桌旁的立柜前，拉开左侧第一个抽屉，从里面拎出医药箱，找到消肿止痛的喷剂。

“你们班下午什么课？”仙道把喷剂递给流川。

“两节体育，两节自习。”流川脱了外套，捋起短袖的袖子，将喷剂喷在红肿的肩膀上。

“你这样还怎么上体育课啊？请假吧。”

“哦。”

仙道接过流川还回来的喷剂，问了一句：“确定没有伤到骨头？”

“我有这么不堪一击？”流川讨厌被人小看，不爽地噘了下嘴，“趴在地上的是那个家伙，不是我。”

“哦，那个家伙，”仙道挑了下眉，“哪个家伙啊？”

流川意识到自己说漏嘴了，没有搭腔，生硬地转移了话题：“我去下洗手间。”

 

仙道抿了下唇，拿出手机，点开商陆高中的学校论坛，很快在闲聊板块看到了有人在讨论中午食堂里发生的事。

用户A：那个黑头发的小子够狠的啊，板仓裕一都撞不翻他。我以前没见过这人啊。

用户B：高二新来的转校生，跟我女朋友一个班的。

用户C：要不是训导主任来了，这小子搞不好要单挑太子党全员。

用户D：现在太子党还能全员出动？北山野不是跟他们闹掰了吗？听说仙道彰也和他们对立了。昨天F-605大混战你们没去围观吗？

用户E：我去了我去了！仙道彰A爆了！不愧是商陆红七届，我一个Alpha都他妈觉得他好帅！怪不得咱们学校的Omega一看到他就腿软腰软。我算是服了！

……

 

后面的内容仙道没再看下去，锁屏手机。

流川从洗手间出来，见仙道杵在原地一动不动：“喂。”

“嗯？”仙道看向他，眼底的愠色被笑意取代，“怎么了？”

“站着干嘛？吃饭。”

“好。”

“我的床你帮我铺的？”流川坐了下来，掰开筷子。

“是啊。如果你有需要，晚上我还可以为你提供暖床和陪床这两项业务。”

流川懒得理他，管自己啃排骨。

“免费的。不考虑一下？只此一家，机会难得。”仙道开了罐汽水给流川。

“不考虑。”流川咬到了一块脆骨，嘎嘣一声。

仙道没再继续说下去，拿起筷子吃饭。

戛然而止的沉默反而让流川不适应了。

就在流川偷瞄仙道不知道第几眼的时候，仙道终于绷不住了，抬起头伸手捏了下他的脸：“你别撩我，我这人不经撩。”

流川脸上一热，矢口否认：“我没有！”

“没有干嘛一直偷看我？”仙道轻笑，“是不是对我有点动心了？”

流川的心猛地跳动了一下，他也分不清这代表什么，用冷硬掩盖：“你的自我感觉良好过头了。”

“你就嘴硬吧，”仙道起身，一手撑着桌面，一手捏住流川的下颔，迫使他抬起脸，“要亲几次你的嘴才会变软呢？”

流川没有防备，直直的撞上了仙道的视线。

他心想吃饭吃了一半仙道应该不会真的亲过来的。

然而，事实证明他还不够了解仙道。

 

仙道的吻很轻，贴着流川的嘴唇，一下接着一下，边吻边说：“我亲你一点感觉都没有？”

流川呼吸渐沉，身体关节像是被糖浆粘住了，失去了行动能力。

随之而来的是仙道的深吻，唇舌相触的声音在安静的宿舍内格外清晰。

流川被亲得晕乎乎的，拿着筷子的手不自觉的握紧了，然后“啪”地一声，筷子断了，他脑子里全是凌乱的思绪，飘满了浮浮沉沉的碎屑，抓不到重点。

直到仙道主动退开，这个夺人心魄的吻才总算结束。

仙道看着流川，眼里有绵绵的爱意和不加掩饰的欲望：“别人也能这样随意冒犯你？”

流川不说话，呼吸声有些粗重。

仙道用拇指指腹拭去流川唇角的口水，又在他脸上亲了一下。

流川从混沌中回过神，使劲打开仙道的手，按着他的肩膀把他往后狠狠一推。

“还不够明显吗？”仙道乘胜追击，不给流川喘息的机会，“为什么每次都是等到我亲完了你再推开我？换作其他人，恐怕都近不了你的身吧。”

“只有我能吻你。”

听到这句话，流川噌地站了起来，抡起胳膊照着仙道的脸打了过去：“不是！”

仙道接住了他的拳头，顺势一拉，把人拽了过来：“不是？好，你说说看，还有谁可以这么做？”

“关你屁事！”流川左肩有伤，一动就痛，根本挣不开仙道。

“还嘴硬？”仙道搂紧流川，头一歪再次亲了上去。

“混蛋！你……唔！”

仙道吻得并不温柔，急切强势的攻城略地，如同在宣誓他的主权。

充满攻击性的极北雪松味仿似凛冬的风，一瞬间灌入了流川的肺腑，前所未有的压迫感像海潮般汹涌而来。

流川身体后仰，试图躲开仙道的吻，他从没这样慌神过，阵脚彻底大乱。

仙道被流川的膝盖顶了几下，一转身，把他压在了单人床上。

“仙道彰！你疯了？”流川的眸光剧烈闪动，单手揪着仙道的衣襟。

“是不是？”仙道将流川压实，低着嗓音问。

“不是！我说了，不是！”流川摆出誓死不妥协的强硬态度。

“明明就是，”仙道的声音却放柔了，好像在跟流川撒娇，“宝贝，你都硬了。”

“……”流川脑子里“轰”的一声，脸颊染上了绯红。身体紧贴，他感觉仙道也硬了。

仙道舔了下嘴唇上被流川咬出来的小伤口，挺腰用自己的顶了流川的一下：“这里，怎么回事啊？嗯？”

流川与他对视了两秒，喉结滚了滚，把头往旁边一偏，闭上眼睛装死了。


	33. Chapter 33

33.

仙道支起身子，呼吸也有点重：“有没有弄疼你的肩膀？”

流川摇了摇头，半张脸几乎埋进了仙道的枕头里，呼吸间全是他的信息素气味。

燥热在体内四处游走，半天冷静不下来。

“身体有反应是正常的，证明你很健康。”仙道的眼神在流川泛红的颈侧流连，咽了下唾沫，忍着没有低头咬一口。

“用不着你给我上生理课。”流川的嗓音是哑的。

传进仙道的耳朵里，尾音带甜，像是凉凉的沙冰。

“承认对我有好感又不是什么丢脸的事情，干嘛这么抗拒？”仙道从流川的身上爬起来，坐在床沿，捏捏流川滚烫的耳垂，“我条件还不错啊。”

流川晃了下脑袋，甩开仙道作乱的手：“我不知道。”

“不知道什么？不知道对我有好感，还是不知道我条件不错？”

流川像在赌气：“都不知道。”

仙道好笑道：“我再给你点时间，让你好好想清楚？”

流川消极抵抗：“给我再多的时间我也想不清楚。”

“那你只能就这样稀里糊涂的被我纠缠一辈子了。”仙道握住了流川的手，“还是想一想吧。”

流川转过脸，露出了疑惑的神色：“你到底喜欢我什么？”

“这个问题是有标准答案的：你的什么我都喜欢。”

仙道说这句话的时候，眼中带着笑，眼底仿佛笼着一层淡淡的光。

“我的答案也是这个。”

流川被仙道握在手里的那只手动了一下。

流川静静地看了仙道好一会儿，拽着他的手借力坐了起来，脸上没有多余的表情：“我们认识不到三天。”

“所以？”

所以什么。流川同样不知道。如同陷在雾里，朦朦胧胧的，他怎么都看不清自己的心。

仙道摸了摸流川的头发：“不着急，再考虑考虑。我想你现在应该可以确定了，你并不讨厌我。至于是否要跟我进一步发展下去，决定权在你的手里。你不肯，我只能止步于此。”

不过仙道心想，就目前而言，到这里暂时也够了。亲完一遍又一遍，还想怎么样？做人不能太贪心。

“在那之前，你不能擅自亲我。”流川一句话就把仙道打好的如意算盘砸飞了，“你再乱来，我会申请换宿舍。”

仙道笑容僵了一下，从牙缝里挤出两个字：“成交。”

流川还是搞不懂为什么要跟着仙道的节奏走，但一想到刚才被仙道亲硬了，他的脸又热了起来。

“你先吃饭，我出去一趟。”

“去哪里？”

“不告诉你，”仙道决定扳回一城，“等你哪天愿意做我的男朋友了，我就会向你报备我的行踪。”

他学着流川的语气：“在那之前，你不能擅自干涉我的自由。”

“……”

 

仙道走出宿舍，站在隔壁宿舍的门口，朝北山勾了下手。

北山放下饮料跑了出来：“你在学校里收敛一点啊，刚才和流川闹出这么大的动静。白石跟他的舍友都以为你俩打起来了，一个劲的叫我过去劝架。”

仙道问道：“板仓两兄弟住哪间寝室？”

“那对双胞胎？”

“嗯。”

“我想想啊……应该是E-309吧。我记得他们是住我同桌的楼下的。”

仙道穿上外套就走。

“你去他们的宿舍干嘛？”北山叫住他。

“不干嘛。你别跟过来。”仙道没有回头，穿过走廊，拐了个弯下楼。

 

仙道走进E-309的时候，裕一正要去阳台晒衣服，他觉察到背后的戾气，刚转过身就被一脚踹了出去。

裕次郎听到响动，冲出浴室，只见仙道把他哥按在地上揍。

“哥！”裕次郎飞奔过去帮忙。

仙道躲开他的攻击，目光一凛，浑身杀气腾腾。

裕次郎心里一惊，心跳骤然加速，下一秒被一股可怕的力量掼倒在地。

阳光投射在仙道的身上，他如同高高在上掌控生死的神祗，释放出一重重令人胆寒发竖的信息素。

裕一满脸是血，仰躺着，耳边嗡嗡作响。

裕次郎竟害怕到不敢睁开眼睛：“仙道，你……”

仙道垂眸看着他们，仿佛这两个大块头是一个手指头就能捏死的蝼蚁，他抬起脚，踩在了裕一的左肩上，语气平常：“以后看到流川枫，绕着点走，可以吗？”

裕一闭了闭眼睛，抬手擦掉鼻血，咳嗽了几声：“……可以。”

仙道收回脚，走出这间宿舍，在门口，碰到了闻讯赶来的志村等人。

他身后的几个Alpha喊着裕一的名字跑向阳台。

 

志村看着仙道，他觉得仙道很陌生。

仙道敛去眼底的戾气，露出笑容：“志村，我们这么多年朋友，你应该了解我的性格。凡事得过就且过，不喜欢较真。但如果你们一定要我应战，我也不可能退缩。”

“你什么意思？”

“不惹流川枫，我们相安无事。否则，你在学校里的事情会捅到你爷爷和你外公那里。你兜不住的。”

志村眉头皱了起来：“你在威胁我？”

“是的。”仙道坦率地承认了。

志村的情绪激动起来：“流川枫对你来说真的有这么重要？”

“为了他，我可以不择手段。志村，硬碰硬，你碰不过我的。我的软肋无非只有流川，但不是谁都能拿捏他。而你不一样，”仙道的目色逐渐冷了下来，“一旦你的家里人介入，到时候你自身都难保，还怎么保得住中岛悠真？”

志村怒不可遏地揪住仙道的衣襟：“你敢把悠真牵扯进来试试！”

“怎么，你的人碰不得，我的人你们就能随便动了？”仙道挥开他的手，整了整衣服，“看来你那句让我有本事二十四小时看着流川不是随口一说的。他去了趟食堂就被你们弄伤了。既然如此——”

仙道唇角勾起一抹弧度，但眼中没有笑意，宛若沉寂的深海，随时能掀起毁灭性的海啸：“我希望你也能二十四小时盯紧中岛悠真。从今往后你们怎么对流川，我就双倍奉还给他。我倒想看看，到底是我家流川先捱不住，还是你的Omega更痛苦。”

志村骇然地睁大眼，脸色煞白，眼中的怒火顷刻间消失殆尽，只剩下空茫茫的惊恐。


	34. Chapter 34

34.

志村仿佛得了失语症，过了片刻缓过神来，他似乎还心存侥幸：“不可能……你不可能对Omega动手的。”

“我都迷恋上了一个冰山脸的Alpha，”仙道噙着笑，从容地瓦解志村的心理防线，“我不认为还有什么不可能的。”

仙道不像流川时时处处都锋芒毕露，他懂得韬光养晦，可一旦涉及到底线问题就另当别论了。

在遇到流川以前，仙道没有在意的人或事，自然不会像今天这样大动肝火——他实在无法容忍志村等人一而再再而三的寻衅流川。

志村怔了一下，动了动嘴唇，下意识想问仙道为什么迷恋流川枫，但同时反应过来，他和仙道不再是朋友，有些话他已经没有立场问了。

“说实话，以前我不能理解你的心态，即使得不到悠真的回应也能无条件的对他好——现在我大概明白了。”仙道眼中的冷意慢慢消散，温柔浮了上来，“你为了你喜欢的人可以做任何事，我也是一样的。”

“但我们的不同之处是，流川完全不需要依附我，就算没有我，他照样有足够的能力反击。还有，作为曾经的朋友，我提醒你一句，流川的大哥比我更不好惹。”仙道说完，搭住志村的肩膀拍了一下，与他错身而过。

志村站在原地久久回不了神，他转过头顺着走廊方向看去，仙道已经下楼了。

志村确实莽撞，又因为悠真的三言两语失去理智，不过并没有蠢到不可救药，况且他清楚仙道从不虚张声势。

 

裕次郎有了帮手，一改栗栗危惧的怂样，带着两个Alpha怒气冲天地冲出来。

志村挡住他的去路：“行了。”

“我哥他……”

志村把人推进了宿舍内，反手带上门：“激怒仙道彰对我们没有好处。”

“你怕了？”裕次郎冷笑，“别忘了，是你指使我哥去撞流川枫的！仙道彰之所以会过来寻仇，不就是因为这件事？你知道自己打不过他就要当缩头乌龟啦？呵，没想到你的胆子这么小，居然还有脸在你的Omega面前逞英雄？”

“说够了没有？”志村伸手揪住裕次郎的衣襟。

站在旁边的Alpha赶紧拉开志村：“哥，别跟自己人动气，小裕没别的意思。”

另一个Alpha帮腔：“是啊是啊，大裕被揍了，他心情不好。”

裕次郎往地上吐了口唾沫：“志村润二，今天我算是看清了，你他妈就是个彻头彻尾的窝囊废！以后你要讨好那个Omega是你的事，别把我和我哥扯进来当炮灰！你妈的，请我们吃了几顿饭就指望我们替你卖命？傻逼！”

裕次郎扔下这句话，转身回到阳台去检查他哥的伤势了。

 

“唉，”个子稍高的Alpha对志村说道，“哥，咱们怎么会搞成这样？两三天时间就四分五裂了。那个流川枫真是人不可貌相，看起来冷冰冰的不善言辞，没想到挑拨离间的本事这么厉害，把仙道哄得像变了个人似的。”

“那我们在食堂里商量好的那件事，还做不做啊？我总觉得咱们学校里根本找不出能让仙道动心的Omega。”

两个Alpha同时看向志村，等他发话。

志村心绪纷乱，皱着眉头叹了口气，低声说了句：“不要轻举妄动。”

 

仙道离开E栋宿舍楼，没走几步就撞见了悠真。

“仙道……”悠真轻声开口，有点犹豫。

“有事？”仙道停下脚步，目光很淡。

“让大裕在食堂里找流川枫的麻烦不是我的主意。”悠真一副想看仙道又不敢看的可怜模样，“我知道那天在你的酒里下药是我不对。我鬼迷心窍。我真的太喜欢你了才会做出这么离谱的事情……你能原谅我吗？”

说到这里，悠真眼眶泛红，像是下一秒就会哭出来似的。

仙道平日里总是眼中带笑，犹如和煦的春阳，但此时他的脸上毫无表情，眼神显得疏离冷漠：“说完了？”

悠真见仙道要走，慌忙拽住他的手臂。

仙道抬手甩开他。

悠真的眼泪夺眶而出：“你还记不记得去年寒假？我们、我们去杏山玩，下了大雪，我被困在了树林里，还扭伤了脚，是你找到了我，把我背回营地。我当时又冷又饿，脚也很痛，整个人昏昏沉沉的，只能听到你在雪地里行走时发出的嘎吱声——你走得很快，你是在紧张我。仙道彰，你也是喜欢我的，对不对？”

仙道漫不经心地拨了拨头发，唇角一勾，阳光照亮了他英气的脸。

悠真见仙道露出了笑容，以为有了转机，心口登时一跳，还来不及抹去眼泪，只听仙道说道：“我录音了。”

仙道拿出手机，随意地扬了一下：“志村如果听到你这番话，不知会作何感想。”

悠真大惊失色，伸手就要去抢仙道的手机。

仙道轻松避开，把手机放回裤袋里：“你没有见过我喜欢一个人的表现是什么样的。趁这个机会说清楚也好——我会把这个人纳入我的领地范围死死的盯着他，变得极其护食，除我之外谁都不可以碰他。”

“要是像你认为的那样，我把你从树林里背回营地是出于喜欢，我就不可能让志村抱着你去他的帐篷。”

悠真的睫毛还是湿的，但眼睛里没有泪水了：“我看到你的朋友圈了。你以为你可以和流川枫长久在一起吗？他也是Alpha，你们的信息素天生无法匹配。”

“你们互相排斥，谁都容不下谁。总有一天你们会两败俱伤！”悠真咬牙切齿，眼底的光既阴鸷又兴奋，仿佛已经看到了仙道和流川玉石俱焚的惨烈结局。

仙道笑了一下，没有辩解，他也无需浪费唇舌向无关紧要的人证明什么。

悠真摸不准仙道的想法，还想再出言讥讽他几句。

不过仙道没再给他开口的机会，转身直接走了。

悠真的瞳孔里印着仙道的背影，他的表情骤然阴冷下来，心底腾升出难以平抑的不甘。

悠真怎么也没有料到，他在游泳馆里一见倾心的Alpha竟成了他求而不得的另一个Alpha的白月光——今早他在别人的手机看到仙道发布在朋友圈里的照片时，心态就崩了。

仙道为了替流川出头亲自过来教训大裕更是狠狠地扇了他一耳光。

原来仙道的镇定和冷静只是因为能让他心生波澜的人没有出现罢了。

有了这样一个人，仙道照样和别的Alpha一样，冲动且好战。

嫉妒如同有毒的藤蔓，紧紧的缠绕住悠真的心，挤压出来的冰凉苦涩的汁液寸寸蔓延。

直到悠真听到志村在背后叫他的名字，神情才恢复如常。

悠真回过头，看着志村，问道：“大裕没事吧？”

“没事。仙道不至于那么没分寸。”

“那就好，”悠真揉了下眼睛，“志村，算了吧，不要再找流川枫的麻烦了，仙道他……”

不等悠真说完，志村点头应了声“好”。

悠真愣了愣，怀疑自己的耳朵出问题了。

志村抬手揉了揉悠真的头发，声音带了几分疲惫：“听你的。不折腾了。”

悠真心里“咯噔”一声，脸色微微发白，他每次哭丧着脸示弱都能成功激起志村的保护欲。志村为什么突然不吃这套了？就此作罢压根不是悠真的本意，他希望事情闹得越大越好，反正收不了场也用不着他一个Omega出来承担责任。

但悠真又不能暴露想法，只能旁敲侧击地说：“那个Alpha也没有真的对我怎么样，小事而已，本来就应该早点了结的。可惜仙道还有北山误会你了。都是我不好，我没事干嘛去游泳馆？我不去的话就不会出事，你跟他们也不会闹成这样。”

“你不用过意不去，不完全是你的原因。”志村揽住悠真的肩膀，安抚他的情绪，“放心吧，为了你，这口气我会咽下去的。”

悠真当即听懂了志村的意思：“仙道是不是用我来威胁你了？”

“嗯，他说了，我再动流川枫，就不会让你好过。”

“他……真的这么说？”悠真像是一脚踏空，落进了万丈深渊，眼中又泪光闪闪，“他怎么可以这样？”

“他比我想象中更在乎流川枫。他喜欢这个Alpha。”志村抬眸望着高阔的天空，兀自叹了口气，“我果然不是仙道彰的对手，他对我的弱点了若指掌，我对他却一无所知。”

悠真此时也顾不上什么小白花人设了，语气里带着一丝恨意：“他有弱点的。他的弱点是流川枫。”

“但我心知肚明，即使流川枫落单，我们几个也很难把他撂倒——哪怕我们占了上风，顶多只能把流川枫揍进医院里躺上一阵子，他是Alpha，恢复能力强，用不了多少时间又能走能跑了。为此我们要付出的代价是，我会被我的爷爷和外公丢进部队里，到时候你怎么办？”志村收紧手臂，搂紧了悠真，“对不起，我能力有限，我不敢拿你冒险。”

悠真听得手脚发凉，后背直冒冷汗，他从未想过仙道有可能会向他犯难。

仙道的不按常理出牌打乱了悠真的所有计划，眼下的局势完全脱离了他的掌控。

志村心神不宁，总觉得有什么淤积在胸口，又说不上来是什么。

明明入了秋，周遭的空气却像伏夏那般窒闷。


	35. Chapter 35

35.

仙道回到宿舍，进门看到流川，心情稍微好了一些。

流川午饭吃好了，刚开始整理他的个人物品。

桌上的菜就动了两三盒，剩下的全都是满的。

“我还以为你会吃光所有的菜，只给我留盒白饭呢。”仙道拉开椅子坐了下来。

“我才没这么幼稚。”流川回头看了看仙道，像是有些不好意思，挠了下脸，从他的旅行袋里抽出一只熊仔。

市面上挺常见的绒毛熊，浅棕色，脖子上挂着一块银色的金属牌。

仙道起筷吃饭，轻声笑了笑，没有多说什么。

流川把熊仔放在了枕头边上，习惯性地摸了摸刻在金属牌上的梨形图案。

“是梨子的身份牌？”仙道问道。

“嗯。”

“宝贝，你这么长情我就更想得到你的垂青了。”

流川扭头向仙道甩眼刀：“能不能换个称谓？我不喜欢别人叫我宝贝。”

“那我该叫你什么呢？”仙道眼中盈满笑意，又起了逗弄之心，“‘媳妇儿’怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”流川的眉头皱了起来，“我又不是女孩子。”

“只能二选一。”

“谁规定的？”流川敞开旅行袋的袋口，把换洗的衣物拿出来，以及两个分别装着内裤和袜子的小收纳袋。

“不选我就两个轮流使用，白天叫你宝贝，晚上叫你媳妇儿。”

“一分钟不揍你你就皮痒？”流川斜了仙道一眼，走向立柜。

宿舍里只有一个立柜，中间被一块厚实的木板隔开，一分为二。

正常情况下同宿舍的两个学生一人一半，空间足够大了。

仙道比较特殊，杂七杂八的东西一大堆，摆放得倒是挺整齐的，不过把立柜塞得满满当当的，中间那块挡板也拆掉了。

流川一拉开柜门就深深地叹了口气：“喂，我的东西放不下了。”

“怎么会呢？”仙道搁下筷子，走到流川身边，伸手摘下衣架，利索的把流川的衣服挂了进去，“等你的三套秋季校服发下来，挂在我这两套旁边，我们领带的颜色不一样，不会搞混的。袜子可以混穿，跟我的袜子放一个抽屉就行了。内裤……其实内裤放一起问题也不大。”

流川二话不说给了他一拳。

仙道揉揉肩膀：“打我干嘛？你现在穿着的内裤就是我的。”

流川都忘了这一茬了，耳根发热，迅速打开收纳袋，扯了条内裤直奔浴室。

换上自己的内裤，流川洗干净穿过的这条拿了出去。

“这么乖？还帮我洗内裤啊。”仙道关上柜门，侧过身靠在立柜上调侃流川。

流川把潮湿的内裤用力砸向了仙道：“自己晒。”

仙道一看小狐狸炸毛了，直接笑出了声，伸手接住内裤，转身走到了阳台上。

流川对生活质量要求不高，所以带的东西很少，典型的极简主义，放好牙刷、毛巾这些，旅行袋就空了。

仙道回到桌前继续吃午饭。

流川漱完口，脱了外套躺在了他的床上。

“你要午睡了？”

“是的。你别吵我。”流川捞过熊仔，单手搂着，翻了个身面对墙壁，后脑勺朝向仙道。

“哦，”仙道差不多饱了，起身收拾桌子，“你假请了吗？”

流川揉揉眼睛，拿起手机在班级群里向体育委员请假。

仙道系紧装着剩菜剩饭的塑料袋，打算一会儿带出去扔了，他进浴室刷了个牙，出来收好折叠桌，拎到阳台上放着。

体育课请假再容易不过了，流川请完假，打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊想起训导主任在食堂里说的话，抱着被子坐了起来。

“怎么不睡了？”仙道坐在床上，手里拿着没喝完的半罐汽水，“是不是跟我睡过以后，不抱着我就睡不着了？”

流川只想赶紧休息，懒得跟仙道斗嘴，嗓音哑哑的：“训导主任说今天放学之前把检讨书交给他，逾期加三千字。我的那份你帮我写。”

说完，流川倒回枕头上，不知道是不是昨晚没睡好，困意铺天盖地的袭来。

在意识即将被冲散时，流川听见仙道问：“为什么我要帮你？”

流川含糊答了句：“你在追我。应该讨好我。”

“你倒是理直气壮。”仙道走到流川的床边，坐在他的腰侧，垂眸看着他。

“不行吗。”流川勉力眯开眼睛，眉宇间的冷傲所剩无几，眼神偏软。

仙道按着流川的肩膀，慢慢俯下身，目光从上往下扫过他的剑眉、眼眸、鼻尖，最后停在他的薄唇上。

仙道压低了声音，慵懒沙哑：“让我亲一下我就帮你。”

流川只觉得耳膜阵阵发痒，仿佛受到了蛊惑，他不怎么看得清仙道的脸，就看到盈在他墨蓝色眼眸里的光。

空气短暂的停滞了一会儿。

流川把眼睛闭上了，睫毛轻微地颤动了一下。

得到了流川的默许，仙道贴着他嘴唇吻了下去。

“嘴张开。”仙道舔了下流川紧闭的唇缝。

“唔，不是说只亲一下？”流川不乐意了，不悦的皱眉。一说话，仙道就抓准时机闯进了他的牙关。

驾轻就熟。仿佛一沾到流川他就掌握了亲吻的技巧。

流川低沉的哼哼了两声，也许是被亲舒服了，他在这个粘缠的深吻中逐渐陷入了黑暗。

仙道发觉流川睡着了，笑着直起身，拨开他额前的刘海，屈起手指轻轻弹了下他的脑门。

流川伸手一挥，挥了个空，含混不清地嘟哝了一句，往单人床里侧挪了挪，没动静了。

仙道摸着流川的头发，忍了忍，果然忍不住，于是又在他发红的耳朵上多亲了好几下。


	36. Chapter 36

36.

流川这一觉睡得死沉，醒来两点多了，身后笼罩着Alpha的气息——他被仙道箍在怀里。

刚睁眼，流川处于迟钝的状态，茫然地眨了几下眼睛，看到了仙道手背关节上那一片新出现的淤青。

又打过架了？

仙道低低地“嗯”了一声，也睡得迷迷糊糊的，本能般在流川后颈上轻咬了一口。

牙尖触碰到敏感的腺体部位，这一下跟过电似的，流川的意识急速回笼，转过身一巴掌扇在仙道的脑袋上。

仙道整个人一惊，当即被打醒，眯缝着双眼哑声抱怨：“好好的打我干嘛啊？”

“你怎么在我床上？”流川心有余悸，他很清楚Alpha的腺体被另一个Alpha咬穿会造成什么样的后果。

仙道舔了下发痒的犬齿，打了个长长的哈欠，揉去眼角的泪花，语气漫不经心：“你还好意思问我？亲完搂着我就把我按在了床上，我本来没打算午睡的。”

“你少胡说。”流川平复呼吸，有些气恼，“我的熊仔呢？”

“放我床上去了。熊仔脖子上有梨子的身份牌，我不可能把它扔了，”仙道的眼神逐渐恢复了清明，又染上了笑意，“但有句话我还是必须得说，宝贝，你已经是大孩子了，应该换一个符合你年龄段的抱枕。”

“比如我。抱着我肯定比抱着熊仔舒适，外形也比它帅。而且功能齐全，床垫、枕头二合一。等到了冬天，还能当你的暖炉。”

流川冷嘲：“你不去当推销员真是埋没人才。”

“考虑考虑？可以先让你试用一段时间。”仙道无视流川嫌弃的眼神，继续“自荐枕席”。

流川顺着他的话接了下去：“不满意能退货？”

仙道挑了下眉毛，佯装不悦：“你想把我退到哪里去？”

流川一脸冷漠：“回炉重造。”

仙道咳了一下，哭笑不得地捏住流川的脸：“牙尖嘴利。”

“松开。”流川别过脸试图甩开仙道的手。

流川觉得和仙道的相处方式太匪夷所思了，总是想对他动粗，烦得不得了，却又总是给他胡作非为的机会。

拖泥带水，特别矛盾。这与流川黑白分明的处事原则明显相悖。

仙道以拇指指腹轻佻地按了下流川的唇角：“不要瞪我。你一瞪我我想亲哭你。”

话音刚落，下巴一疼。

流川咬完就松开，眼眸沉黑，很大一部分原因是在生自己的气。

“又来？”仙道一摸，摸到了湿润的口水和浅浅的齿痕，他微眯了下眼，“咬我咬上瘾了是吧？”

流川梗着脖子据理力争：“你先咬我的。”

“我有咬出牙印吗？”仙道翻身半压住流川。

“喂，你压到我肩膀了！”左肩一痛，流川烦躁地推开仙道，“从我的床上滚下去！”

“不是喷过喷剂了？还疼？”仙道心想流川可以单枪匹马跟一群Alpha干架，在他这里也能讨到便宜，按理说信息素等级低不到哪里去，复原能力不可能这么差的，“要不去校医那看看？万一伤到骨头……”

“说了没有。”流川坐了起来，他清楚仙道为什么会露出疑惑的表情，眼睛里早已写满了不高兴。

仙道自然不会无缘无故朝流川的腺体不能释放信息素这个方向考虑，笑了笑：“你是我见过的最娇气的Alpha……”

话音未落，仙道被一脚踹下了床，连人带被滚落到地上。

仙道狼狈爬起：“流川枫，你一天要踹我几次？嗯？”

“你让我试用的，”流川盘腿坐着，针锋相对，“我就喜欢踹抱枕。不禁踹的我不要。”

仙道哑口无言，深吸一口气，告诫自己流川还小，不能对他太残暴，免得给他幼小的心灵留下不可磨灭的阴影。

流川仍是顶着一张扑克脸，稍稍扬起下巴，眼里的挑衅显露无疑。

仙道眸色暗了一暗。现在他不单只是想亲哭流川了，还想把这只嚣张到没边的小狐狸扒光了按在身下。

流川见仙道的目色转深，他隐约感知到了危险，怕倒是不怕，就是紧张，不自觉地捏紧了渐渐汗湿的手。

极北雪松的气味浮动在空气里，像一双无形的手，倏地攥住了流川的心脏。

仙道越不说话，流川就越是不安。

他到底还是摸不清仙道的路数，只能板着脸以不变应万变。

这场无声的对峙仿佛过了一个世纪般漫长。

仙道眉眼忽然一弯，笑了出来。流川一恍神，以为看到了春光。

流川的心脏跳得剧烈，周身的防备也在仙道过分好看的笑容里冰消瓦解。

“你知道我在你脸上看到了什么吗？”仙道俯身，与坐在床上流川平视，眼睫上都落了光，似戏谑，又似宠溺。

“什么？”

“弱小、可怜、无助。”

流川眼中闪过一丝诧异。这三个词用在他身上真的合适？

“我又不舍得再打你。你到底怕我什么？”仙道语气温柔，像在安抚受惊的小兽。

小兽寒着一张上古冰川脸：“你少自以为是。”

“是我自以为是，还是你不肯承认？”仙道笑着拍拍流川的头，“其实我也不知道为什么，你一跟我较劲我就更想欺负你。是认识你以后我才发现自己有这么恶劣的一面。”

“你的意思是要我顺着你？”

“还是对着干吧。小孩子太乖会被我吃掉的。”

“……”所以横竖都不行。去你妈的。流川在心里平静地说了句脏话。

 

宿舍外传来敲门声。

“我去开门。”仙道站直了身子，“床整理一下，搞得这么乱，万一被人误会我们在宿舍里干了什么见不得人的事，我肯定第一个跳出来承认。”

“你不说话我不会当你是哑巴。”流川下床穿上拖鞋，回身叠被子。

仙道开了门，门外站着一个扎着马尾辫的女生和一个戴黑框眼镜的高个男生。

女生是Omega，后颈贴着隔离贴，闻到仙道身上的信息素味，脸刷的一下红了，磕磕巴巴地说：“你、你好，我是高二十一班的生活委员丹野冴子，请问、我们班的流川枫是不是搬到这间宿舍了？”

“嗯，找他有什么事吗？”仙道收敛了信息素，往后退了几步，不想吓到眼前的女Omega。

“我们来给他送校服的。”高个男生答道。

“进来吧。”仙道转身走回宿舍，流川穿好了外套，头上翘着根呆毛。

仙道经过流川的时候顺手帮他把头发按服帖。

流川不明仙道的用意，以为他又手欠，踢了他一下：“去写检讨，离放学还剩一个半小时了。”

“知道了知道了。”仙道掏了掏耳朵，走向书桌，在椅子上坐下来，拿出纸笔。

仙道也没写过检讨，对着空白的A4纸无从下笔，只能给经验丰富的北山发了条求助信息。

北山是个爽快人，一连回了十来条微信，把他珍藏的检讨书范文全部分享给了仙道。

仙道点开第一条，听见流川他们班的生活委员细声细气地问流川：“体育委员说你身体不适，生病了吗？”

仙道一听这小心翼翼讨好流川的语气，情敌雷达噌地就竖了起来，转头看去，流川背对着他，刚好能看到斜对面的丹野。

女Omega长得水灵秀气，五官温柔漂亮，像一朵雨后的茉莉花，正怯怯地望着流川。

仙道想到了北山在他朋友圈里的评论。

——情敌这种生物，有第一个就会有无数个，习惯就好。

放屁。

谁习惯谁傻逼。

 

流川是不折不扣的大直男，看不出丹野眼里的娇羞和爱慕，语速平缓地回答：“没什么事。”

丹野抿了下唇角：“那个，我微信加你好友了，能通过一下吗？——我没有别的意思。我想你刚转校过来，可能不适应新环境。如果有什么事不方便在班级群里说，你可以私底下找我。”

仙道只见丹野饱含期待的眼神在流川的身上转来转去，眸光一沉，握紧了笔杆。

这个小Omega当他是死的吗？

高个男生显然是丹野的助攻，把装在防尘袋里的三套新校服递给流川，笑着说道：“是啊，同学之间互相有个照应嘛。丹野很细心的。”

高个男生说完，扶了下眼镜，恰巧撞上了仙道的视线。

同为Alpha，他当然看得出仙道眼里敌意。

高个男生的信息素等级偏低，就这么一眼，他顷刻间寒毛竖起。

仙道的目光有如一支锋锐的利箭，直直地扎透了他的胸口。

高个男生思绪飞转，但想破脑袋也想不出来自己什么地方得罪过仙道，一时之间不敢再吱声，尽量降低存在感。

仙道冷着脸。当着他的面一唱一和合伙勾搭他的流川枫。

做什么春秋大梦？

他没开始谈恋爱就跟个神经病一样了。不管什么醋，捞过来就往嘴里灌。

 

所幸流川没有给仙道致命一击，要不然仙道估计会当场用实际行动宣布他的所有权。

流川抬起手，用大拇指往后指了指仙道，声音又冷又沉：“不用。我收了个小弟。有问题他会帮我解决。”

仙道这口气立马顺了。小弟就小弟吧。将来总会改口叫老公的。

丹野顺着流川的指向抬眸看向仙道。

仙道很有风度的朝她笑了一下，择善而从：“嗯，放心。我大哥的事就是我的事。”

丹野怀疑这个乖巧懂事的仙道彰是假的，跟传闻中的商陆最强Alpha判若两人。

高个男生也惊疑地瞪大了眼睛——众所周知，仙道的信息素等级高到吓人，恐怕整个忍冬市都找不出几个能与之匹敌的Alpha。他怎么会甘愿当一个新来转校生的小弟呢？对方甚至比他还小一岁。

丹野的目光没在仙道身上逗留太久，重新看着流川。

在流川淡漠的神情里她看到了一个直白的事实。她堪堪萌生出新芽的初恋已然夭折了。

“唉。”丹野轻叹了一口气，知难而退，“既然这样，那我们先走啦。你好好休息。”

 

丹野和高个男生离开后，流川把他的三套新校服挂进了立柜里。

走到仙道旁边，流川靠着书桌看了看摊在桌面上的A4纸：“写了半天就写了‘检讨书’三个字？”

“我的二号情敌都上门示威了，我哪还有心思写检讨书？”

“什么情敌？”

“你看不出来你们班的生活委员想挖我的墙角啊？”

“……”

“狗也要抢你，人也要抢你。小傻，你这么受欢迎干嘛？二哥我一点安全感都没有。”仙道拉住流川的手，晃了一晃，“答应我，就算不接受我也吊着我。你要是中途跟别人跑了，我会受不了的。”

仙道一本正经地撒娇，微仰着头，眼神闪闪发亮地看着流川。

像大型的犬科动物，就等流川伸手抚摸他。

流川都快被仙道收放自如的演技搞得没脾气了，一分钟一个剧本，亏他还是影后的儿子。

明知道稍微一心软，这家伙就会得寸进尺。但知道归知道，做不做得到又是另外一回事了。

流川挣脱仙道的手，算是做了让步：“高中我不准备谈恋爱。”意思很明确了，不会跟谁在一起。

孰料——

“啊？到了大学我们就能注册了，你想先婚后爱？”仙道表情无辜地眨了下眼睛。

怎么就扯到结婚了？流川手背上青筋杠起，咬紧后槽牙。他真想一椅子把仙道的脑瓜砸开，看看里面到底装了些什么乌七八糟的鬼东西。

流川闭了下眼睛。深呼吸。强行镇定下来。

冷静。

杀人犯法。


	37. Chapter 37

37.

仙道拼拼凑凑总算写完了两份检讨。

北山友情提醒，训导主任老奸巨猾，擅长对比字迹，就算换一只手写，他也能发现蛛丝马迹，建议还是让流川抄一遍最为稳妥。

对此流川没有异议，问仙道借了纸笔，坐在书桌前照着仙道写好的开始抄。

抄到结尾那段他停了下来，看向站在阳台上举哑铃的仙道：“喂！”

“嗯？”仙道呼了口气。

“什么叫‘我流川枫以人格担保，即日起与高三七班仙道彰相亲相亲，不分彼此，保证不会再对他暴力相向’？”流川把开头第一句念了出来。

“字面意思，”仙道弯身放下哑铃，开了瓶饮用水，仰头喝了一口，走进室内，“表示你愿意改正你的错误。”

“我没错。”前面几段诚恳认错的内容已经引起了流川的强烈不适，为了完成任务硬着头皮往下抄，都快憋屈死了，谁知道还得做小伏低，哪还受得了，“是你招惹我在先。”

“我知道。但这份检讨是用来交差的，又不是真的要你向我道歉。”

“你那份怎么写的？”

仙道把另一份署好他姓名的检讨书递给了流川。

流川接过从头到尾看了一遍，最后的总结段落里有一句：万分后悔，我伸向他的手本应是学长的拥抱和爱抚，而不是拳头。我会用我的余生来弥补我的这一过失，尽我所能，给予高二十一班流川枫最好的照顾和爱护。

真是……鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

“检讨书是这样写的？”流川目露疑色。

仙道倒坐在椅子上，双手交叠搭在椅背上方：“不然呢？你说该怎么写？”

流川脑袋空空，想不出来。

“宝贝，别浪费时间了，赶紧抄完送去训导主任的办公室。万一多加三千字你自己想办法。这玩意儿太难写了，你让我再亲十下我也编不出这么多字了。”

三千个字犹如十万座大山压了下来，流川不得不向现实低头，闷声不响地抄完剩下的那段话，写好落款及日期。

 

在放学铃声响起之前，俩人把检讨书交给了永岛老师。

永岛老师的语气不冷不热：“掐着点来的？”

仙道笑了笑；流川板着脸。

“仙道彰，刚才我碰到你们班主任了，她说你请假了，”永岛老师目光锐利，“你怎么还在学校？”

仙道面不改色：“哦，流川发信息叫我回来交检讨书。”

流川不擅长跟老师周旋，把主场给了仙道，让他自由发挥。

永岛老师见流川默认了，喝了口保温杯里的枸杞茶，又问：“以后还打架吗？”

“不打了。”仙道当即接道。

永岛老师目光转到了流川身上：“你呢？”

仙道暗中扯了下流川的衣摆，冲他使了个眼色。

流川咽下“视情况而定”，忍辱负重地摇了摇头。

永岛老师脸色缓和了一些：“这次放你们一马，不通知你们家长了。下次我不会再留情面。”

他大手一挥，宣布赦令，“你们去吃晚饭吧。”

仙道拉着流川走了。

永岛老师的视线落在了两份检讨书上，一目十行，越看越觉得肉麻，眉头拧了起来。

这他妈算哪门子的检讨书？！

不知道的还以为收缴了早恋学生的情书呢。

永岛老师起身想把人喊回来重写，刚好办公室同事逮了几个逃课跑到顶楼抽烟的男学生过来，他又坐回了椅子上。

 

商陆四点半放学，太阳快下山了。

北山打了个电话过来，让仙道去篮球场打球。

仙道想到流川的肩膀可能还疼，回绝了北山的邀请。

“来嘛，求你了，”北山说道，“八班有几个小子挑衅我，我已经接受他们的挑战了，没有你我铁定被血虐，以后在商陆就抬不起头做人了啊。”

话都说到这份上了，仙道只好勉为其难地答应了。

挂了电话，他把情况告诉了流川。

流川一听打球，按着肩膀后绕一圈，活动了一下筋骨：“走。”

 

球场四周已经围满了看热闹的学生。

仙道拨开人群带着流川走了进去。

北山看到他们，宛如看到了救星，振臂高呼：“仙道彰，Come on！”

七班在场的学生眼神皆是一亮。

八班为首的Alpha叫染谷成，信息素等级较高，运动神经尤为发达，今天是他挑事，不准七班的Beta出现在篮球场上。北山刚好路过，虽然知道自己打球技术不怎么样，但为了班级荣誉还是跟染谷等人杠上了。

如今商陆无人不知太子党分裂的消息，北山再凶也成了一头孤狼，染谷压根没把他放在眼里，扬言今天要将他打趴在球场上。

仙道一现身，染谷的眼神变了一变。

“嗨，”仙道跟他友好地打了个招呼，“几打几？”

旁边一个Alpha附在染谷的耳边嘀咕了几句。

染谷挑了下眉：“三打三。”他朝流川努了下嘴，“这个不是七班的人吧？”

“是啊，谁说不是。”北山睨着染谷，“他是仙道彰的人！”

流川横了北山一眼，北山装作没看见。

“他不打，”仙道脱下外套，交给流川，“去旁边，乖。”

流川不悦：“肩膀不疼了。”

仙道笑了笑：“你上了场就等于当众承认你是我的人了，你猜他们会怎么想？”

流川眉梢一扬，神情倔傲：“别人怎么想，关我屁事。”

“肩膀真不疼了？”

“嗯。不信你摸，不肿了。”流川拉开外套拉链。

仙道低咳：“公共场合还是矜持一点吧，待会儿回宿舍关上门我再摸。”

“……”

 

染谷即便没把握打赢仙道，明面上还是一副目中无人的样子：“商量好了没有？不打就认输。”

“认你妈，老子等着你圆润的滚下篮球场！”北山高声回道。

染谷哼笑一声：“你这个门外汉少他妈在我面前装逼！”

北山气得卷起衬衫袖子就要动手，被仙道拽了回来。

仙道朝站在旁边的一个七班学生招了下手。

这个学生立马跑了过来，抱着仙道和流川的外套跑回刚才站的位置。

开局前，仙道问了流川一句：“你主攻，还是助攻？”

“你说呢？”夕阳落在流川的眼底，仿佛火光憧憧，“我要得分。”

“好。”

北山插了一句：“我呢我呢我呢！”

“你？”仙道措辞委婉，“……你随意吧。”

流川不给他情面，一针见血：“别拖我们后腿。”

仙道点头：“嗯，差不多就是这个意思。”

北山冷笑，忿忿地比了个中指。操！好一对夫唱夫随的狗男男。

 

不过事实证明，北山确实是多余的。仙道跟流川配合默契，进攻防守滴水不漏，这俩人火力齐开，轻松掌控全局。北山跑过来跑过去，出了一身汗，可是连球都碰不到。

八班的三个Alpha既防不了仙道行云流水的传球，也挡不住流川单刀直入的进攻，结果可想而知，节节败退，被打得落花流水。

北山出了口恶气，用手肘擦去额头上的汗。身后是七班学生的欢呼。

“你妈的，我们七班有资格打球了吧？”北山挺起胸膛，趾高气扬地注视着对面的染谷。

“你们他妈的请外援！”染谷脸色铁青，把篮球用力砸在了地上。

“外你妈，说了他是仙道的人，你聋啦？”北山不客气地反击，“再说了，开局你们不也同意了？怎么，输不起啊？输不起就直说，反正丢人的又不是老子！不服一对一啊！仙道干不死你！”

染谷哽了一下，又咽不下这口气：“有种你跟我单挑啊！”

“打球有什么意思？打架敢不敢？嗯？”

 

仙道不参与骂战，接过他们班同学递来的水，拧开给了流川，小声问道：“肩膀没事吧？”

“能有什么事？”流川接过水，喝了一半，另一半塞进仙道手里。

仙道勾了勾唇角：“不介意跟我间接接吻？”

“你哪来这么多废话。”

“也是，直接亲都亲过好几回了，间接接吻算什么？”

流川气得牙齿发痒，趁着仙道仰头喝水，伸手捏了下瓶子。

仙道呛到了，水喷了出来，全喷在了流川的脸上。

“……”

“咳咳咳——”仙道咳了好一会儿，脸都咳红了，“你谋杀亲夫啊？”

流川正拎着衣领擦脸，一听这句话，用手臂勒住仙道的脖子，就势把人往下一压。

仙道双手搂住流川的腰，脸抵着他的锁骨，软声求饶：“给我点面子，这么多人看着呢。要打回宿舍再打，我躺平不动，你想怎么样都行。”

流川犹豫了一下，撤力放过了仙道：“你不要再说话了。很烦。”

仙道直起身按了按脖子，看着流川：“你就这么讨厌我？”

流川狠狠心：“是。”

“好吧。”仙道转开视线，走向了北山。

北山还在跟染谷对骂，忽然被仙道搭住了肩膀，转过脸看他。

“有什么好吵的？走了。去食堂吃晚饭。”仙道眼神暗沉，落在了染谷脸上，后者心中一悸，到嘴边的脏话不敢冒出来了。

流川站在原地，目光冰冷的注视着勾肩搭背的仙道和北山。

北山扭头喊道：“流川，愣在那干嘛？走了啦，晚饭哥请。”

流川从七班学生的手里拿过他和仙道的外套，上前把仙道那件给了仙道。

“谢了。”仙道没看他，穿上外套，偏过脸对北山笑了一下，“走吧。”

仙道的笑容太过刻意，北山愣了愣，有种不祥的预感，再一看自己另一边面若寒霜的流川，当下明白怎么回事了。

刚才不还好好的吗？扭头就冷战了？

Alpha和Alpha谈恋爱的弊端暴露得也太快了吧。

还有，他们闹矛盾闹就闹吧，一左一右把他夹在中间干什么啊？

这跟狗血爱情故事里被主角用来刺激爱人的炮灰路人甲有什么区别？

 

残阳如血，天边一片绯红。

三人一路无言。

北山左看看，右看看，找了个话题，试图缓解尴尬的气氛：“染谷成总算栽了，这傻逼在篮球场上横得跟什么一样，操了，真以为自己是篮球飞人啊？仙道，你早该叫上你家流川好好教训他了。”

仙道没搭腔，置若罔闻。

流川看了眼仙道，也沉默以对。

北山抓耳挠腮，继续尬聊：“流川，你篮球打得不错啊，专门练过？我就不行了，当你和你家仙道的陪衬都不够格。”

依然无人应答他的话。

哦吼，两匹野马今天都想当倔驴？！

北山决定放弃了。

 

流川的心里有一种说不上来的感觉。他终于能耳根清净了，但丝毫不觉得轻松，反而有些烦闷。

仙道倒是沉得住气，若无其事地抬手搭住北山的肩膀。

北山瞬间绷紧了肌肉。滚开！莫挨老子！

“等等吃完饭去我宿舍打几把游戏？”仙道轻飘飘的来了一句。

北山立马觉察到来自左手边冷飕飕的杀气，他相当自觉地扯开仙道的手。

谈恋爱把无辜的人牵扯进来是非常不道德的行为！你们懂吗！

然而北山敢怒不敢言，干巴巴地笑了一笑：“可以啊。流川，你玩吗？”

“我不跟白痴一起玩。”流川语气生硬，咝咝地冒着寒气。

仙道挑眉：“随他。我俩双排，哥带你飞。”

飞你妈啊飞！等你俩和好了，来个秋后算账，混合双打？北山咬牙。

闻言，有股陌生的怒意在流川的胸膛里翻涌，他停下脚步，转身往反方向打算离开。

刚迈开一小步，手臂被人拉住了。

下意识地回头一看。是仙道。他的脸被潋滟的暮色镀了层暖光，英气耀眼。

流川失神片刻，咬了下嘴唇，负气甩开仙道的手。

仙道又拉住他，一使劲将他拽了过来。

“放开。”流川哑声说道。

仙道不给流川挣脱的机会，猛地一用力，把他牢牢压进了怀中。

胸膛相撞，彼此的心跳竟是同一频率。

“好了好了，不闹了。二哥错了，不该冷落你，”仙道贴在流川的耳边轻声低语，“别讨厌我。”

流川手指微颤。春风呼地一声掠过雪原，从地底深处传来轻微的冰裂声。

在闻到一缕极北雪松的气味以后，心头的躁郁感随之平息了。

北山以为流川会推开仙道，却眼睁睁地看着他抬起手，在半空停顿了几秒——像是经过了一番深思熟虑，捏了下拳头，最终回抱住仙道。

“大白痴。”

仙道轻笑，揉了揉流川的后脑勺：“不是说讨厌我吗？还抱得这么紧？”

说着，仙道在流川耳后亲了一下。点燃了一小簇火苗。烧红了他的耳尖。

“你管我。”流川没好气地说道，耳后的灼热开始蔓延，白皙的脸颊渐渐烫了起来。幸好此时可以借夕阳的余晖掩盖。

北山绝望地捂住了狗眼。

还吃个屁的晚饭，狗粮都他妈强行塞进他嗓子眼里了！


	38. Chapter 38

38.

商陆食堂共五层，底下三层是学生食堂，每层各有十二个供菜口，汤、米饭和面点免费提供；第四层是教师食堂；顶层则是西餐厅，傍晚开放，给学生打打牙祭，刷不了饭卡，只支持银行卡或现金支付，价格不便宜。商陆不乏家境殷实的学生，自建校以来，顶层的生意一直很好。

北山是第一次请流川吃饭，不可能就花个二三十块钱打几样大锅菜这么没诚意，当然要上顶层餐厅吃顿像样的。

三人走到二楼楼梯口，双胞胎兄弟一人拎着一袋打包好的饭菜迎面走来。

北山脸上的笑容当即消失了，神情戒备。

流川看到裕一青肿不堪的脸，略微怔了一下。

仙道因为刚刚流川在食堂外给他的回抱还沉浸在愉悦当中，眼中的笑意跟往常相比明朗了几分。

但在板仓兄弟二人看来，就连他的笑容都带着令人望而却步的威胁性。

只对视了一小会儿，裕一扯着弟弟往旁边走开了。

北山一头雾水：“这对双胞胎吃错药啦？居然给我们让路？”

流川转脸看着走在他旁边的仙道：“你打的？”

“我像是这么暴力的人吗？”

流川一把扣住仙道的手腕，把他的手拎了起来：“中午你出去之前，手背关节上没有淤青。”

仙道抽回手，笑着揽住流川的肩膀：“只是稍微教训了他一顿。个子这么大，不好好走路，撞伤了我家小傻的肩膀，二哥忍不了。”

北山茫然脸：“什么小傻？什么二哥？”

流川瞪他：“这个梗过不去了？白痴。”

“我觉得小傻这个称呼很可爱啊，可以沿用下去。毕竟在外面老是叫你宝贝有点肉麻，人多叫媳妇儿也不怎么合适。你说呢？”

“嘁，你脸皮这么厚，还知道什么是‘肉麻’？”

“这不是为你考虑嘛，动不动就脸和耳朵一起红……”

“住嘴。”流川暴力镇压。

 

北山长叹一口气。能理他一下吗？妈的，不是光头都成了发亮的电灯泡。

正郁闷呢，有人理他了。

跟志村一伙的姓阿部的Alpha和北山擦身而过，阴阳怪气地说了一句：“哟，这不是叛徒北山野嘛。”

北山眉一拧，回身就是一脚：“叛你妈个大南瓜，老子是你爸爸！”

阿部往前一个趔趄，要不是两个上楼的学生扶了他一把，恐怕就从楼梯上栽下去了。

阿部吓出了冷汗，怒视北山：“你妈的，你想谋杀？”

“软脚虾不要出来丢人现眼，我就当你没这个傻逼儿子。”

“你！”阿部作势要冲上来揍人，无意中扫见了仙道墨蓝色的双眼。

阿部如临深渊，呼吸一沉，下意识地后退，再一看，仙道旁边还站着跟他体格相当的流川。

流川的眼神更为骇人，仿若岁暮天寒，蚀骨的冷意重重叠叠的朝他威压过来。

阿部这人平时喜欢逞口舌之快，觉得三言两语堵得对方哑口无言特别爽。

他也搞不懂出言讥讽北山之前为什么会没有留意到仙道和流川，现在看到为时已晚。

阿部自知不是他们的对手，没必要正面硬刚受皮肉之苦，三十六计走为上策。

 

等人一走，北山眸光黯了下来，对仙道说：“或许我真的是叛徒也说不定。初三那年我得罪了人，他们把我堵死在暗巷里，要不是志村带了人及时赶到……唉，算了，事已至此，说这些有什么用呢？我只希望悠真能良心发现，看在志村对他一往情深的份上，别再无事生非了。”

“但愿如此。”仙道搭住北山的肩膀拍了一拍，“走了。”

流川冷不丁问道：“那个Omega想得到什么？”

“他想得到你，也想得到我，以及所有他认为不错的Alpha。”

“有病？”

“他过度贪心罢了。但无法否认，一步步征服一个人是很有成就感的。”仙道眼波一转，目光落在了流川的脸上，“我也想征服一个人——宝贝，你知不知道我如何才能攀上一座冰山？”

流川听不下去了，生怕仙道又说一大堆他不怎么挡得住的情话：“北山，我们走。”

“好嘞！”北山不假思索的紧随流川步伐，直上四楼。

“喂，你们两个！”仙道还没发挥就被迫收场，眼看着小狐狸飞快地溜走了。

 

到了顶层，三人找了靠窗的位置入座。

暮色四合，太阳已经落下去了，山那边的天空被染上了艳丽的桃红色。

北山一问流川没什么忌口的，便扫码照着菜单挑最贵的点。

仙道看了看手机点单页面，开口制止北山：“你对我和流川的食量是不是有什么误解？你点的这些够我们吃三顿了。”

“你急什么？我请客，又不用你出钱。今天我们七班能在篮球场上扬眉吐气，流川是功臣，肯定要好好犒劳他。”北山是篮球外行，不懂什么助攻不助攻的，在他看来，谁进球次数多谁就厉害。

仙道不再多说什么，由着他去了。

北山下单后直接付了款。

没多久，深海虾、青口贝、冰饮和三碗奶油蘑菇汤送上来了。

说是说西餐厅，但毕竟在学校，不像正规餐厅那么讲究，上菜还分先后顺序。

仙道擦干净手，帮流川剥虾。

流川用叉子叉起仙道放进他碗里的虾肉，沾了调好的酱汁，一口吃掉。

“还可以吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就多吃点。”仙道又剥了一只虾给流川。

“你自己不吃？”

“昨晚你和我交换了夜宵，我吃了那么大一份烤虾，短时间内不想再吃虾了。”

“那家店的烤虾很一般。”

北山一边吃青口贝一边听他们说话，心说顶楼餐厅根本不需要装灯，他一个人就可以照亮全场。

 

主食陆续上来，海鲜焗饭、意大利面、牛排等等，总之西餐厅里能吃到的，北山基本上都点了。

奶油蘑菇汤很合流川的胃口，喝完自己的这份不算，把仙道的那份也解决掉了。

两碗浓汤下肚，再加上仙道剥的那些虾，流川差不多饱了。

仙道把切好的牛排放到流川面前。

“我吃不下了。”流川伸手推给了北山。

“你也没吃多少啊。就喝了两碗汤。”

“晚饭不能吃太多。会胖。”

“胖？”仙道垂眸看了看流川的小瘦腰，“胖一点好，抱着更舒服。”

北山一口气泡水差点喷出来，他偏过脸咳嗽了几声，忍不住抗议：“仙道彰，考虑一下我的感受可以吗？”

“我又不抱你，考虑你的感受干嘛？”仙道很奇怪地看了他一眼，“你不要对我有什么非分之想。我名草有主，是流川的准男友。”

“我呸！”北山比中指，“还要脸不要脸了？”

“你什么时候成我准男友了？”

“不承认？”仙道放下刀叉，单手支脸，看着流川斯条慢理地说，“撩我又不给我名分，你想干什么？”

北山很是顺口的接了一句：“当小渣男呗。”

“……”流川莫名其妙背上了“渣男”这么沉重的枷锁，撇撇嘴，“懒得理你们。两个大白痴。”

仙道和北山同时笑了起来。

笑了一会儿，北山问：“仙道，今晚你去上晚自习吗？”

“不去。我请过假的，要是被班主任看到，遣送我回家怎么办？总不能同居第一晚就让我家流川独守空房吧。”

流川听罢，按照惯例甩了仙道一记眼刀：“你再胡说试试。当心我告诉你们班主任。”

仙道喝着白桃气泡水：“跟她说什么？说你的准男友为了在宿舍陪你睡觉，不惜偷偷翻墙进学校？”

流川一把揪住仙道的衣领，把他拽到面前，眼中燃着冰焰。

北山站了起来：“噯噯噯，流川，有话好说，别动手。”

仙道生死看淡，抬手把流川的刘海撩了上去，露出整张漂亮精致的脸，肤白似深山中无暇的雪。

最后一缕暮光沉入了仙道的眼眸，泛起细碎的光。

流川许是猜到仙道的意图了：“你想……”后边“干嘛”两个字还来得及问出口，唇上一热。

他闻到了清爽的白桃味，是仙道刚刚喝的气泡水，像小时候吃过的水果糖。甜甜的。

 

北山不想有这么一出，怔怔地看着他们，过了良久，嘴里蹦出一个字：“操！”

坐在附近的学生纷纷看向这边，不少人吹着口哨起哄。

幸好顶层没有老师在就餐，要不然仙道和流川又会因为高调早恋被抓去训导主任的办公室接受思想教育。

 

流川受够仙道了，居然敢当众这样亲他，但本该恼怒的心，却狂乱跳动。

仙道亲完心满意足，若无其事的抓住流川的手：“抱歉，没能忍住——你实在太好看了。要怪只能怪二哥自制力不行。”

流川冷白色的冰山肌在周遭此起彼伏的起哄声中一寸寸红了起来。

这个意料之中又意料之外的吻夹携着仿若来自海洋的灼热，一往直前地卷过雪原——在海水的浸润下，冰雪融化成水，滴滴答答，最终又坠入海洋，与其合二为一。

仙道一脸坦诚：“你想打我就动手。这次我认了。”

这么一说，流川反倒下不去手了，他拧着剑眉，耳朵还是红的，特别不满地看着仙道：“这么说，前几次你不认？”

“嗯？”仙道显然没料到流川会这么说，愣了一会儿，反应过来了，“认。我都认。初吻是你的，今后每一个吻也都是你的。”

流川似乎隐约觉察出来一点点恋爱的气息——一粒连他自己都没见过的种子，掩埋在深雪之下，倘若不是海水的冲刷，可能没那么容易显露出来——可流川在感情方面毕竟没有仙道这样的天赋，他像是走进了一个完全陌生的空间，眼前的雪地上生出了一株翠绿色的嫩芽，芽尖挂着一颗星，黯淡又细小，可能风一吹就会湮灭——他想得到这颗星，却又有些犹豫要不要这么快就摘下它。

“我是认真的。”

星星轻轻地晃动了一下。

于是浅浅的星芒在仙道的眼眸里闪烁。

流川不肯轻易泄露内心的悸动，故作冷漠，带着那股子矜傲劲儿：“你最好说到做到，否则我不会饶了你。”

 

北山面无表情地啃了一大口牛肋排。

眼看着仙道的笑容里荡漾起春情，北山真想当场给大家表演一个自戳双目。要这双狗眼有何用？！

求你们赶紧谎报年龄假装成年然后立刻去闪婚好吗。

北山嚼着牛肉，忽然万分想念医院里的小卷毛，不能让他一个人瞎啊。

真是世风日下。道德沦丧。


	39. Chapter 39

39.

北山一想到小卷毛，小卷毛就用微信给他发来了视频通话邀请。

“还好吗？卷毛。”

“不太好。”小卷毛的声音有点小，“浑身疼。”

昨天刚住进医院的时候，小卷毛还不觉得有什么，睡了一晚醒来，整个人像是被拆开重组过了，加上又是伤了肋骨，呼吸都痛。

“吃一堑长一智，以后看到Alpha干架你就有多远闪多远。”

“给我钱我都不会再掺和你们的斗争了——我老大呢？”

“我们在食堂的顶层餐厅吃晚饭，”北山转了个身，举高手机，把仙道和流川也拍进了视频，“你不在真是可惜了，刚才仙道太他妈酷了，大庭广众亲了流川，还是伸舌头的那种。”

一个餐巾纸团砸在了北山的后脑勺。

“闭嘴。不准再提这件事。”流川冷着脸。

仙道揉了把流川的头发，抬眸看向小卷毛：“今天医生怎么说？”

“还能怎么说？让我静养呗。丞哥陪了我一天，快五点的时候去酒吧了——我只想知道，你们三个人点了这么多吃的，吃得完吗？”

北山笑问：“眼馋啊？”

“何止眼馋！”小卷毛一激动，牵扯到了肋骨痛处，倒抽了一口冷气，又放慢语速压低了声音，“我还是想吃火锅，再不济给我一碗麻辣烫也行。”

“只能忍忍了，你现在不能吃辣的。”仙道表示爱莫能助。

“等我出院，我要去火锅店待一个礼拜，顿顿吃火锅。”

流川接了一句：“嗯，我请你。”

小卷毛感激涕零：“爽气，不愧是我老大的Alpha。我爱死你了。”

“把你的爱赶紧收回去，我家流川有我的爱就够了。”

“老大，不要曲解我的意思，我的爱和你的爱是不一样的。”

北山嗤笑：“卷毛，Alpha的信息素等级越高，独占欲越强，像仙道这个级别的，别人多看流川一眼估计他都会发飙。要不是因为流川同为Alpha，身上肯定早就沾满了仙道的信息素气味，搞不好已经被永久标记了。”

“你还说？”流川的嗓音更为冷沉了，透着一股杀气。

“不说了不说了。”北山笑着讨饶。

仙道的手搭在了流川的椅背上：“你什么时候才会对我产生独占欲？”

“已经有了。”流川偏过脸，眼底闪过类似于狡黔的光，“以后只有我可以打你。”

“说得好像除了你还有谁能打得过我一样。”仙道掐了下流川的脸。

 

北山忍不住向小卷毛吐苦水：“卷毛，你看到了吗？我都打算改名叫北山灯了。妈的，这两个Alpha坏得很，就知道膈应我们这种单身狗。”

“别说了，肋骨疼。”小卷毛摆摆手，“灯哥再见，护工帮我把粥热好了。”

“灯哥等你回来一起啃狗粮，给你留了碗麻辣味的尝尝鲜。”

 

晚饭果不其然剩了好多，有几样主食碰都没碰。

仙道打包了两块三明治，就怕流川半夜肚子饿，到时候学校超市和食堂都关门了，宿舍里没有其他吃的。

北山打了个电话给他舍友，叫他过来收拾残局。

北山的舍友姓鹿岛，Alpha。商陆响当当的大胃王，烧烤终极爱好者，同学管他叫食物收割机。

托鹿岛的福，北山最近闻到烧烤味就饱了。

鹿岛性格挺好的，买了几个打包盒，把桌上能吃的都装了起来。

“北山，你们有够奢侈的啊。还好有我，不然浪费了。”

“我今天晚点回宿舍，去仙道他们宿舍玩一会儿。”

“那我只能找隔壁宿舍的Alpha陪我吃烧烤了。”

“行行好，不要在再我面前提烧烤。烧烤都快成为我的噩梦了。”

 

走出食堂，天已经黑透了。今晚是个晴夜，明月染亮了周围的云朵。

北山跟着仙道和流川去了F-711。

一回到宿舍，流川拿了身干净的衣物就去浴室冲澡了。

北山看到仙道床上的熊仔，把它拿了起来：“仙道，你什么时候买了个毛绒玩具啊？”

“别乱动，是流川的宝贝，弄坏了我就遭殃了。”仙道赶紧从北山手里抢回熊仔，抚了抚柔软的绒毛，放在了枕头边上。

“不是吧？”北山走到仙道的书桌前，拉出椅子坐了下来，“流川还有这么童真的一面？”

“流川以前养过一只猫，年纪大了去世了，他把这只猫的身份牌挂在了熊仔的脖子上。”仙道自然不会告诉北山，流川要抱着熊仔睡觉——因为他迟早要替代熊仔在流川心目中的地位的。

“哦原来是这样，我还以为流川像个小姑娘似的，每晚得搂着毛绒玩具才睡得着呢。”

“……”仙道扯了扯唇角，中止了这个话题。

“流川既然喜欢猫，你为什么不投其所好送他一只猫崽讨他欢心？”

“因为我智商在线，吃饱了撑的才花钱买个小情敌回来。流川不需要宠物，只能宠我。”

北山无力吐槽，翻了他一个大白眼。

 

流川洗完澡走出浴室，套了件宽松的的杏黄色短袖，下身是一条长度到大腿这的黑色抽绳短裤。

仙道觉得他不流点鼻血都对不起流川露在外面那两条又白又直的腿。

流川整个人水蒙蒙的，头发和睫毛都是湿的，像堪堪融化的冬雪，瓷白的肌肤相当养眼。

仙道心里发痒，忍不住舔了下嘴唇。

流川盘腿坐在了床上，撩人而不自知，杏黄色的上衣很衬皮肤，清纯又诱人。

北山何等聪明，一挪椅子，面朝阳台，隔着玻璃门望着室外凄清的秋色，心如止水：“你就当我不存在吧，反正我这双眼睛早就瞎了。”

流川光顾着擦头发，全然没有觉察到仙道渐渐幽暗的眸色。

走到近处，仙道嗅到了一股淡薄荷香，心中一喜，以为是流川的信息素气味，仔细一辨认，原来是沐浴露的味道。

仙道仍然不知道流川的信息素是什么味的，不过他也不再纠结这个问题。

流川抬起头看着站在他跟前的仙道，眼神不解：“干嘛？”

仙道作势要坐下，还没挨到床沿，流川一伸脚抵在了他的屁股上。

“傍晚打球出过汗了，你没洗澡，不要上我的床。”流川稍一用力，把仙道往前踹开了几步。

“我洗完澡就能上你的床了？”仙道回过头，站直了身子，居高临下注视流川。

流川没有回答，继续低下头擦头发，看他的样子算是默认了。

“等我。”仙道勾唇一笑，忙不迭去立柜里拿了套深蓝色的睡衣，拉开抽屉扯了条内裤，快步走进了浴室。

不到十分钟，仙道就出来了，拨了拨半干的头发，径直走到流川的床边，一抬脚跨了上去。

仙道用的是新拆封的沐浴露，黑雪松与天使草，乍一闻跟他的信息素有点像。

以至于流川以为仙道又释放信息素了，转过脸，微微皱了下眉：“你洗个澡都这么兴奋？”

“你是不是误解什么了？你该不会以为我在浴室里……”

未尽的话里包含着什么意思不言而喻。

“谁知道。”流川抖了抖毛巾，挂在床尾的挡板上。

“就算是你想的那样，我也不可能这么不持久吧？”

“持不持久跟我有什么关系。”

“流川，你是不是故意这么说，想诱导我调戏你？”仙道唇角浮现一抹戏谑的笑意，“你说有没有关系？嗯？”

流川转眸，视线落在了仙道的身上。深蓝色的睡衣解开了两颗扣子，看得到锁骨，袖口卷到了小臂处，五官近乎完美，尤其是深邃的眼眸和高挺的鼻梁——在这之前，流川还没有像这样好好观察过仙道的长相，或许是因为仙道脸上的伤好的差不多了，一下子就帅回来了——除了左边脸颊上的纱布还有点碍眼。

流川看得出了神，眼睛都忘了眨，眸底盈着灯光，浮上来一层好看的光晕。

仙道低下头，在流川的脸颊上落下一个柔软的吻，附到他耳边低语：“北山还在呢，不要考验我的自制力，在你面前，根本就是负的。你这么直勾勾的盯着我看，我会失控的。”

流川心虚地别过脸去，嘴硬回了一句：“不看就不看。”

仙道捏他的下巴：“生什么气？没说不让你看。等宿舍里只剩下我们两个人的时候，随便你怎么看。”

 

独坐书桌前忍无可忍的北山终于爆发了他的小宇宙，扭头抗议：“仙道彰，求求你做个人吧，见好就收知道是什么意思吗？你他妈忍心让我窝在这里当小聋瞎？”

“带你打一把游戏？”

“这还差不多。流川，一起玩吗？”

“哦。”流川把手机丢给仙道，“帮我下一个。”

仙道按亮流川的手机，屏保是幼年流川抱着一只黑猫坐在一片蔷薇花前。

仙道的心当即被戳中了：“这张照片能不能发给我一张？”

“自己去相册里找。”

“嗳？你没有设置密码啊。”仙道又按了一下，直接进入了桌面。

“太麻烦。懒得设置。”

流川的手机里除了系统自带的app之外，只有打车软件、外卖软件、淘宝、微信以及……天天爱消除。

“你平时就玩这个？”

“偶尔用来打发时间。玩到一百多关了。”

“你赢了，”仙道扶额，“App Store的密码是多少？”

“备忘录里。”

仙道找到密码，下载游戏，然后看了流川的相册，就三张照片，一张是屏保照片；一张是流川母亲在剧组的照片，旁边站着一个穿西装的中年男人，流川的眉眼跟他神似；最后一张是两位老人的合影，一人一把竹椅，坐在草木葱翠的小院子里，笑容慈祥。

“这个是你爸爸？”

“嗯。”

“这两位呢？”

“我的大爷爷和小爷爷。”

“照这么看，你的相册里还少一张照片啊。”

“少哪张？”

仙道打开相机，换成自拍模式，揽住流川的肩膀：“看这边。”

流川头一转过来，仙道就按下了拍照键。俩人颜值过硬，随便抓拍一张都很帅。

“少了这张，我们的合影——我能进一下你的微信吗？我想把这张还有屏保照片发到我的手机上。”

“随便。”流川坦坦荡荡，没有秘密。

仙道点进了流川的微信，聊天列表里一共四个人，分别是Akira，妈妈、爸爸和小蠢蛋。

小蠢蛋的最后一条信息是在昨天，两个表情：[月亮][亲亲]。

月亮不可疑，可以理解为晚安，朋友之间也能用，但亲亲就很有问题了。

仙道警觉地问：“小蠢蛋是谁？”

“我弟弟。”

“亲的？”

“白痴，你怎么总是这么多问题？”流川不耐烦地瞪他，“同父同母，比我小两岁，Omega。再问揍你。”

仙道莞尔一笑，把刚加入情敌列表不到三秒的小蠢蛋排除了出去。


	40. Chapter 40

40.

这款手游容量大，校园网速度比较慢，下载起来没那么快。

北山坐着无聊，自己先开了一局，谁知刚落地进屋还没搜到枪就被一个小队的玩家重重围困在房子角落，四个人一顿乱拳把他当场打死了。

随机匹配到的女性队友嗓子很尖，她的笑容几乎洞穿了北山的耳膜：“哈哈哈哈哈——2号你也太倒霉了吧？都说了跟我跳监狱，你非要单独行动。”

北山观战的心情都没了，憋屈地退出游戏，看向仙道：“宿舍里有喝的吗？”

“没有，忘买了。要不给你倒杯热水？”

“我去学校超市买吧。你们喝什么？”

“柠檬苏打水。”

“流川，你呢？”

流川正拿着仙道的平板电脑用他的流量在看电影，心不在焉地接了一句：“奶。”

“奶？”北山皱眉，“几岁的人了，晚上还喝奶？牛奶还是羊奶啊？”

仙道同样一愣，流川看着不像睡前喝纯牛奶的乖小孩啊，昨晚在丞哥家不也没问他要奶喝吗？

流川眼睛盯着屏幕，又说了一个字：“茶。”

“奶茶是吧？哎唷，你以后说话别一个字一个字的往外蹦行吗？”北山把手机揣进裤袋里，视线再次转到仙道身上，“零食要带吗？”

“流川，你要不要吃什……”

仙道话还没问完就被流川怼了：“闭嘴。不要打扰我看电影。”

“这个平板电脑好像是我的吧？”

流川看都不看他一眼：“看完再还给你。”

“什么电影这么好看啊？”仙道凑过去，看到屏幕里有个金发碧眼的高壮帅哥靠在一辆重型机车上抽烟。

仙道认识这个演员，对方经常参演各种国外大片，被业界称为“行走的荷尔蒙”，是一个非常有魅力的男人。

仙道微眯了下眼睛：“看得这么入迷。这家伙有我帅？”

流川肃着脸开玩笑：“嗯，你有三号情敌了。”

仙道装作不在意：“我还不至于吃他的醋，你们现实里又不会碰面。”

“是吗。”流川眼中闪过一丝促狭，“我喜欢他。”

“你说什么？再说一遍？”

“我说——”流川面无波澜，稍稍拉长了音调，但很快就戛然而止了，没有下文。

仙道挑眉，转眸扫了北山一眼。

北山瞬间读懂了仙道的眼神，哟，嫌他在这里碍事？

作为一个有骨气的Alpha，就算是死也要死得有尊严。

北山提高嗓门，声若洪钟：“滚就滚！哼！”说着，大步离去，摔门而出。

仙道轻笑，目光复又回到流川的身上。

“故意挑衅我？是不是又想我嘴上占你便宜？”仙道一语双关，反正无论是口才还是接吻，流川都不是他的对手。

流川暂停电影，神色警惕：“不是说好在我答应做你男朋友之前，不能擅自亲我。今天在食堂你已经违约了。”

“嘴上占便宜就是亲你？”仙道笑得有几分痞气，“的确是我没有遵守约定。你准备怎么处置我呢？”

“你的脸皮一向这么厚？”

“逃避话题只会让我误会你不舍得追究。”仙道伸出双手搂抱住流川的腰，身子前倾，目色专注且温柔，“为什么不正视自己的心？”

流川无法反驳，略显懊恼地撇撇嘴，仿若认命一般轻轻叹了口气：“……烦人。”

“流川，我想和你在一起，想做你的男朋友。我等不及了。”

流川心口鼓噪，恍如又置身于一片海洋中，浪潮如山，打得他方寸全乱，一颗心在茫茫无边的海中泡得发软发胀。

温热的触感裹挟了木香落在了他的眉骨上，再一路往下，颧骨、鼻尖、脸颊，最终停在了唇角。

流川只觉得整张脸因为仙道蜻蜓点水式的亲吻燃烧起来。

仙道单手托着流川的侧脸，声线压低：“可不可以？”

流川在自己震耳欲聋的心跳声中闭上了眼睛。

仙道听见流川极轻地回答道：“可以。”

冰川水融，夹杂着冰屑的水流哗哗流淌，奔往传说中的春日。

仙道难掩惊喜，迫不及待地吻住了流川。

流川坚不可摧的防备轰然倒塌，心门大敞，任凭仙道金戈铁马地闯入其中，攻城略地。

这个吻就像一场棋逢对手的厮杀，互相掠夺彼此胸腔内的氧气，谁也掌控不了对方。

亲完俩人都气息不稳，流川更是眼尾染红，眼中似是起了层薄薄的水汽。

仙道抚了抚胸口，心脏好像要撞破胸腔跳出来似的。

流川平复呼吸，心想，原来接受仙道也不是一件特别难的事情。

仙道抱着流川没撒手，低下头眉心抵着他的肩膀。

玻璃门外月光皎洁，无端营造出几分爱情电影中的浪漫气氛。

不知道是不是心理作用，仙道似乎隐约闻到了那晚在家中花园里逸散在夜风中的薄荷味，也是梦里的香气，撩得他心尖一阵一阵发痒。

“你释放信息素了？”仙道抬起头，下意识地嗅了嗅流川的后颈。

“没有。”

仙道鼻翼微微翕动，这股令他心猿意马的雨中薄荷气息凭空消失了，好像根本不曾出现过。

“嗯？”仙道愣了愣，他肯定不是沐浴露的味道，人造香气和Alpha或Omega本身的信息素味有着明显的差别。但如果是流川的信息素，没道理这么快就消散了，流川也没必要否认。

仙道并不知道他疑惑的表情无意当中触碰到了流川不为人知的逆鳞。

流川的眼神转冷，掰开仙道箍在他腰上的手：“你这么在意信息素，干脆找个Omega。”

“你都答应我了，不能出尔反尔。”仙道暂时搁下心中的疑虑，重新把流川拽到怀里，“你想把我推给谁啊？我只喜欢你这一个Alpha。”

“我身上不会有你想要的气味。”流川不知道自己信息素的气味是什么，甚至不知道什么时候才会像正常的Alpha一样释放出信息素。

“但你这个人是我想要的，我想我再也找不到比你更好的Alpha了。”

“你天生就喜欢Alpha？”

“不对，我天生喜欢你。”仙道把手搁在流川的后颈上，一下一下温柔地抚摸，像是在给小狐狸顺毛。

“别摸了。不舒服。”流川扯开仙道的手，冰山脸飞红了一片——这哪是不舒服的表现，明明就是太舒服了。

流川骗不过自己，心下诧异，他应该抵触别人碰他的后颈的，为什么仙道摸他却感到一阵阵酥麻？

“你也可以摸我的。要摸吗？”

“没兴趣，让我咬一口倒是可以考虑考虑。”

“你忍心我死于信息素紊乱？”

“你再不收敛你的信息素，我要被熏死了。”流川还是不愿意承认仙道的信息素是好闻的，仿佛说出来是一件非常丢脸的事。

“以后我尽量控制，但我没法保证——我的男朋友太好看了，我禁不住他的诱惑。”

“胡说什么。”流川蹙眉，“我继续看电影了。再吵就分手。”

“……”仙道眉梢一颤。呃，小狐狸有了新的更狠的威胁他的方法了。

 

北山在学校超市买了可乐、柠檬苏打水和奶茶，顺便挑了几样零食，一起结了账。

刚走出超市，北山就收到了仙道发来的微信：今晚你住我们宿舍吧。

北山：？？？

仙道：我和流川确立关系了。

北山：啊？我离开的这十几分钟时间里发生了什么？

仙道：水到渠成的事。

北山：屁咧。分明是你强取豪夺。论城府，流川在你面前就是幼儿园的小朋友。

北山：等等，既然你俩正式恋爱了，干嘛还要我今晚在你们那过夜啊？二人世界不好吗，留我这样一盏探照灯有什么意思？

仙道：你不霸占我的床，我就没有正当理由跟流川睡一张床。总是厚着脸皮耍赖其实不大好，有损形象。

北山：……老子是不是连炮灰都不如？

仙道：那就这么说定了。

北山：谁他妈跟你说定了？！

仙道：等你。

北山：日！

北山抬头看了看夜空，月光越发凄清了，将他的心照得一片阴凉。

鬼知道那两个Alpha睡一起会发生什么，就算受环境限制不至于太过火，但亲亲抱抱在所难免，仙道那家伙指不定还要讲几句肉麻的情话，让他一条狗粮吃饱的单身狗躺在对面床上独自享受夜的孤独吗？

 

尽管北山不情愿，可毕竟仗义，还是肩负起助攻的责任，回宿舍拿了换洗的衣服，跟鹿岛说了一声就去F-711当电灯泡了。

前后不到半个钟头，F-711满室极北雪松味。

北山进门差点吐了，捂着鼻子嫌弃地说：“仙道彰，你的信息素还能再难闻一点吗？——流川，你他妈才是最强Alpha吧。居然还能跟他待在一张床上。不难受？”

流川在看电影，没有理会他。

“哪有这么夸张。”仙道下了床，走到墙边，在控制面板上打开空气循环系统。

北山揉了揉鼻子，有些烦躁：“要不要我也释放信息素啊。”

“没用的，我信息素等级比你高，你盖不住我的气味，说不定还会被反扑。”仙道漫不经心地掏了掏耳朵，“到时候你只会更不爽。”

“操！信息素等级高了不起啊？”北山冲他比了中指。

流川语气不悦：“你们说话声音小一点，我听不清电影里的对白了。”

北山当即特别狗腿地把奶茶送过去给了流川。


	41. Chapter 41

41.

流川怀疑北山要住在F-711的时候，北山早就洗完澡吹干头发舒舒服服地躺在仙道的床上了。

“喂，北山不回自己宿舍了？”流川抬眸看向盘腿坐在床尾的仙道。

“不知道。”仙道在跟美铃发微信，内容几乎全部都是围绕流川的。

美铃这几天正处在追星的巅峰期，十分钟前又看见仙道在朋友圈里发了他和流川的合影，当即认定自己和绘里香成为亲家已是铁板上钉钉的事了，难免心情激动——还有仙道新换的微信头像，就是幼年流川抱着猫坐在蔷薇花前的那张，美铃被萌得心都发颤了，兀自惋惜仙道和流川同为Alpha，两个人都无法孕育子嗣，要不然他们的孩子肯定是整条街上最可爱的崽。

北山戴着耳机在听歌，除了震天响的重金属摇滚乐以外其他什么都听不见，他觉察到流川的目光，摘下耳机问：“游戏下载好了？”

流川不希望北山留宿。

虽然他接受了仙道，但不接受跟他睡。被仙道搂在怀里实在太热了，或许冬天还能考虑考虑。

然而流川并不知道仙道和北山私底下已经商量过了，根本由不得他选择。

仙道拿过流川的手机，点开看了看：“嗯，好了。”

“玩吗玩吗？”北山从床上坐了起来，亟不可待地打开了游戏。

“电影还剩多少？”仙道挪到了流川的旁边，跟他并排靠在床头。

“不看了，剧情越来越无聊。”流川放下平板，接过他的手机创建好游戏角色。

 

加完好友，北山邀请了仙道和流川。

“流川，你怎么选了这么黑的肤色啊，”北山差点笑出声，“不把手机屏幕调到最亮我都看不清你的脸。”

“喜欢黑皮肤？”仙道的游戏角色为英俊的白人男性，穿得也挺帅，脸上还戴了副装酷用的飞行员墨镜。

“嗯，比较硬汉。”

“我觉得冷白皮也不错啊，”仙道小心措辞，“答应我，不要一时冲动把自己晒成黑人。”

“我倒是想。可惜我们家的人都晒不黑。我大哥在军事基地风吹雨淋这么多年，还是很白。”

“军事基地？”北山皱了皱眉，忽然想到了什么，倏地瞪大了眼睛，“你、你大哥该不会是海军陆战队那位最年轻的少校流川时生吧？”

流川语气平平：“是他。”

“卧槽！”北山露出惊愕的表情，“难怪你打架这么厉害了，原来流川少校是你大哥！前阵子我还回顾了你哥今年三月份率领突击队奇袭荷普岛的英雄事迹，看得我热血沸腾。太他妈帅了！”

不等流川接话，北山又惊呼：“所以你妈妈是影后绘里香？！”

流川不大喜欢别人窥探他的私事，语气偏冷：“游戏还玩不玩了？”

“玩啊！你让我缓一缓——仙道彰，你对流川出手，不怕他大哥打死你吗？你的信息素等级绝对不会比他高。”

“我大哥没有暴力倾向。”流川确实不爽时生足以稳居食物链顶端的超强信息素，可一码归一码，他不允许有人误解他大哥的为人。

仙道没插话，老实说，他还是有那么点心虚的，毕竟是个人都能看出来他对流川图谋不轨在先。

假如流川时生不巧是弟控，哪天他得知自己年少无知的Alpha弟弟被别的Alpha拐走了，一怒之下恐怕会拆了对方的骨头。

不过好在仙道天生乐观主义，从不过度担虑还没有发生的事情。况且他现在不是单箭头了，就算流川大哥真要教训他，按照流川的脾气肯定不会坐视不管的。

 

北山平复完心情，没再追问流川的家事，他一看还差个人，习惯性地给志村发送了邀请。

聊天界面上随即跳出刺眼的红色感叹号，提醒他志村已开启了好友验证。

北山指尖一僵，眸光黯淡下来，他故作轻松地问：“三缺一。仙道，你那有朋友要玩吗？”

仙道猜到北山因何失落，无论哪种感情，但凡是被迫中止的，总会留下遗憾。

“应该没有吧。懒得问了，随机匹配一个。”

“稍等。”流川按了下Home键退出游戏。

“叫你家那个小蠢蛋弟弟？”

“嗯。”流川点进微信，给小汐发了条信息，问他玩不玩游戏。

小汐秒回：小哥你也开始玩这款手游了吗？

流川：别说废话。来不来？

小汐：我在教室里上晚自习呢，还有一张数学试卷没写完。你是不是跟仙道彰一起玩的啊？要不我叫我室友加入？他枪法超准，可以打狙击位。

流川一想小汐的舍友暗恋仙道，当即回绝：哦，我们人够了。

小汐：小哥你耍我吗？我是说真的，我舍友对仙道彰一往情深。

流川：你让他死了这条心。

小汐：为什么啊？

仙道根据二人的对话判断，流川弟弟应该也是商陆的学生，他点了下流川的手机屏幕，按住说话：“因为我是你哥的男朋友。”

流川：回头再说。好好写作业。就这样。

流川退出微信，无视小汐随后发来的数条信息，转过脸盯着仙道：“以后收一收你的笑容，别成天在外面对别人乱放电。我不负责帮你挡桃花。”

“我什么时候对别人放过电了？你一个人就耗尽了我的全部电量，”仙道单手托住流川的脸，拇指在他的眼尾处轻轻摩挲，“我之所以常常亲你，不就是为了充电吗？你从我这里拿走的，我再从你那里拿回来。始终循环。怎么可能流散到其他人身上？”

北山牙根发酸，忍不住磨了磨牙，蓦地提高了嗓门：“我开了啊！”

“开吧。”仙道松开手，朝流川一笑，光风与霁月皆在他的眼中，清朗且明净。

流川一晃神，像是有什么东西戳中了他的心脏，又酥又麻。

这应该就是被电到的感觉。

冰川春至，积雪一旦开始消融就再难冻结，逐渐涨起一片耀光粼粼的春水。

流川的手指动了动，伸手轻触了一下仙道脸颊上纱布：“还痛不痛？”

“啊？不痛了。”

流川犹豫片刻，倾身在纱布上落了个吻，他眨了下眼睛，用口型小声地说：“对不起。”

流川桀骜不驯，但卖起乖来，堪比在仙道的心上开了一枪，砰然炸出了一心室的烟花。

仙道手机一扔，双手捧住流川的脸就凑过去亲他：“没事，除了腺体，你想咬我哪里都可以。”

他怕是全然忘了不久前刚被流川咬伤脸颊那会儿的恼怒心情了，当时都恨不得把人吊起来打了。

“白痴，口水不要弄我脸上。”流川蹙眉闪避，可还是躲不开仙道细密炽热的亲吻，最后连嘴唇都失守，不知道被他占了多少便宜。

 

北山乌云盖顶，一脸幽怨地看着对面床上亲成一团的两个Alpha。他不应该在床上，而应该在床底。

游戏已经开始，载着百名玩家的飞机沿着航线飞行。

匹配到的4号玩家是个女孩子，开麦问道：“喂喂喂？我们跳哪里？”

北山在研究所位置添加了标记：“跟随我。”

“好哒！1号和2号呢？”

北山冷哼：“管他们去死。爱跳哪跳哪。”

 

仙道亲够了流川，重新拿起手机，一看北山和4号已经在研究所降落了：“怎么不等我们啊？”

“谁知道你俩要多久结束？——4号，我这里有个二级头，过来拿。”

“噢！你在哪啊？啊不对不对，我在哪啊？不好意思，我刚玩没多久，不太会。”4号慌里慌张地说。

 

仙道带着流川跳了P城。

流川虽然是新手，但落地之后要做什么他还是知道的。

仙道运气不错，从窗口翻进房子就找到了一把SKS射手步枪，三十发子弹和一个四倍镜。

流川也在这间屋，捡了把S12K霰弹枪，黑色的枪身，拿着倒是挺帅的。

仙道刚装好子弹，听到有东西朝他脚边骨碌碌滚过来。

仔细一看。

哦，是手榴弹。

嗯？手榴弹？！

仙道不及跑开，一声巨响，他的游戏角色被炸跪在地。

真是奇了怪了，地图上没有出现敌对玩家的脚印，谁在门口朝他这边扔了这颗手榴弹？

仙道扫了眼击杀信息——居然是流川干得好事！

“干嘛炸我啊？”仙道扭头惊讶地看着流川，“快进来救我。”

紧跟着又是一枚手榴弹扔了过来，直接把仙道给淘汰了。

仙道满头问号，再一看手机屏幕，只见流川肤色黝黑的游戏角色像个鬼似的暗戳戳地从门边闪进来，迅速把他的枪、子弹和倍镜全拿走了。

“……”仙道险些一口气上不来，“宝贝，是谁教你这么玩的？啊？”

“那应该怎么玩？”流川换了把枪，一脸冷酷。

“你要枪跟我说一声，我扔给你不就行了。”

“我想拿第一。”

“你忘了我们是队友吗？”

“哦。那现在怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？继续搜物资，然后去跟北山会合。”仙道无奈地叹了口气，他还是第一次在游戏里存活不到六十秒。

 

研究所到处都是人，枪声不断。

北山正在跟其他玩家火拼，听着二人的对话，笑得手抖，一连打偏了好几发子弹。

4号藏在角落一动也不敢动：“2号，你怎么不举报1号？”

仙道打开了流川的小队语音，回了句：“举报的话今晚我可能要睡洗手间了。”

“怪不得你不生气，原来你们是两口子，啊——”4号突然尖叫起来，“3号，我附近有人，而且不止一个。怎么办！”

北山吓了一跳：“别一惊一乍的。你不是有枪吗？打他们呀。”

“不行我打不准的！救命啊，3号，快来救救我——”

“啧，蹲着别动。”北山换了把SCAR-L突击步枪，回身跑向4号所在的位置，前去支援。

 

流川搜了几栋洋房，捡到了Kar98K狙击枪和八倍镜，脚边还躺着一把M416突击步枪。到目前为止，流川一枪都没开过，他也不知道什么枪稳什么枪不稳，就想看看M416是什么样子的，所以果断扔了SKS。

仙道胸闷：“为了一把你不要的枪，毫不留情的用两颗手榴弹解决了你的男朋友，你让我说你什么好？”

“游戏而已，别当真。不然就太幼稚了。”流川装好子弹，拿着M416跳窗离开，还没站稳，地图上出现了三个脚印。

“小心，有人。他们没交战，应该是一个队的。你先进屋。”

流川扭头爬窗，谁知视角没调整好，哼哧哼哧爬了半天愣是没爬进去，被围过来的三名玩家一通扫射。

流川的血条很快被打成了红色，捂着肚子跪在墙边。

这三人也是恶劣，收起枪，一人从身后抽出一个平底锅，把流川给拍死了。

流川脸色沉了下来：“……”

北山大笑：“秀恩爱死得快，果然是至理名言呐！”他这局超常发挥，俨然成了枪王，连带着说话语气都轻慢了几分，“你俩观战吧，看哥表演。”

4号相当给面子：“小哥哥加油！”

流川黑若潭渊的眼眸里出现了隐隐的火光，一看就知道他的心情不爽到了极点：“下一局还能不能碰到这三个白痴家伙？”

“很难，都是随机匹配的。怎么，还想报仇啊？”

流川微微噘了下嘴：“他们羞辱我。”

“刚才是哪个小宝贝说只是游戏不要当真？”仙道笑着捏捏流川的脸颊。

“这不是游戏不游戏的问题，”流川自尊心受挫，很是不悦，“他们怎么敢用平底锅砸我？”

仙道看着小狐狸气鼓鼓的样子，笑得不行，把人搂过来：“好了，不生气了，二哥哄哄你。”

北山原以为自己连续淘汰十一人铁定能刷一波存在感了，仙道也未必能拿到这么好的战绩，孰料一抬头就看到这两个臭不要脸的又粘在一起了，气得他恨不得扔个燃烧瓶过去烧死他们算了！


	42. Chapter 42

42.

等北山这局结束，三人准备再开一局。

仙道看见日暮在线，就把他拉了进来。

“丞哥，”北山调整了一下坐姿，“在酒吧？”

日暮打开组队语音，回答道：“没，在家呢。刚给Ares洗完澡。”

流川接道：“Ares在你旁边？”

“是啊。啊？这个黑不溜秋的家伙原来是小枫啊？”日暮加了流川好友，“哈哈哈哈，你把自己搞这么黑干什么？”

“你管我。”流川同意了日暮的好友申请，“Ares呢？”

“Ares，打声招呼。”

Ares配合地抬起头“呜”了一声，然后继续趴在沙发上看《南极大冒险》，这部电影讲述的是六只哈士奇和两只阿拉斯加在空无人烟、遍地冰雪的南极洲大陆上集体求生并再度与主人重逢的感人故事。

“Ares在干嘛？”流川又问了一句。

“看电影。这么关心我儿子，看来你是真的很喜欢它啊。”

“嗯。”

仙道咳嗽了两下：“你真的很喜欢谁？”

“Ares。”

“确定不是Akira？”

“醋吃多了没好处，会酸中毒。”流川冷冷说道。

日暮不嫌事大，慢悠悠地说：“小枫啊，既然你喜欢我儿子，那今年寒假就寄养在你家吧。等下了雪，只要带它去雪地里疯跑几圈，你就是它亲爹了。”

流川还是挺期待下雪天牵着Ares出去玩的，想都没想就同意了：“可以。”

“不可以，”仙道当即反对，“寒假我们两个人过。”

流川一想和仙道一起度过寒冬也不错，一时拿不定主意了。

流川的犹豫像是往仙道的心窝里撒了一捧雪，冬天还没来他就觉得有点冷了。Ares果然是他的头号情敌。

“小表弟，人都没追到手就计划好寒假怎么过了？”

“丞哥丞哥，”北山赶紧说道，“你低估仙道的实力了。刚才我就下楼买了几瓶水，回来他们就已经在一起了。你没看朋友圈吗？合照都发了啊。”

“小枫啊，你怎么能这么轻易就答应他？不怕吃亏？”

“都是Alpha，吃什么亏？”流川不觉得他比仙道弱，万一翻脸动起真格来仙道未必能压倒性胜利。

“……宝贝你太不了解我的小表弟了。相信我，要是哪天受不了他了，把你大哥搬出来，劈头盖脸捶他一顿他就不会乱来了。”

“你到底是不是我亲表哥啊？”仙道皱眉。

“坠入爱河的人脑子里都会进水？我当然不是你亲表哥啊，咱们是远房亲戚——嗳，我才看到，你是人吗？自己穿得这么帅，不知道给小枫买几件衣服？”日暮说着点开商场，送了流川几套外观。

流川收取礼物，发现全是花里胡哨的衣服，只有一套迷彩服符合他的审美观，于是换上了这套。

“丞哥，我也要。”北山语气谄媚。

“你别搞得好像家里很穷一样好吗？先开，打完充钱给你买。”

“OK！”

 

这一局四人跳了G镇，落地后各自散开搜寻物资。

流川现实里给人一种刚正的感觉，但不知道为什么玩起游戏就鬼头鬼脑的，或许跟黑漆麻乌的游戏角色有关，他像个幽灵似的尾随着仙道。

两人同时走进一间房子，但仙道快流川一步，自动拾取了地上的UZI冲锋枪。

流川就捡到一卷绷带和一颗手榴弹。

眼看着流川又掏出了手榴弹，吓得仙道赶紧按住他的手：“还来？”

“枪给我。”

“……”仙道点开背包，刚把枪丢出来，手榴弹炸了，他和流川齐齐跪倒在地上，“流川枫，你怎么回事啊？我不是把枪扔给你了吗？”

流川有些不好意思地说：“手滑。”

仙道都快被流川气笑了，扇了下他的后脑勺：“丞哥，北山，快过来拉我们。”

日暮背着两把枪破门而入：“你们搞什么啊？殉情？”

“唉，习惯就好，”北山从另一面墙上的窗户爬进屋子里，边救人边说，“仙道，我觉得你还是替流川调整一下拾取设置吧，不要自动捡手榴弹。他包里就不能有手榴弹这玩意儿。为了一把普通的枪都能跟你同归于尽，待会儿如果去抢空投，他还不把我们仨炸上天啊？”

“我也是这么想的。”仙道打了个急救包。

“都说了我不是故意的。”流川也补满了血，“丞哥，你身后两把是什么枪？”

“M763突击步枪和Mini14射手步枪，”日暮说完立即反应过来了，迅速点开包裹，把枪和子弹全丢在地上，“拿走拿走，都归你了，别炸我。”

“我没有手榴弹了。”

“你还真打算炸我啊？小表弟，你男朋友是来增加游戏难度的？”

“谁说不是呢？又不能举报他，我真怕他玩上瘾了，每一局都躲我背后往我扔手榴弹——宝贝，你有两把枪了，那这把UZI我能拿吗？”

“拿。”游戏里的流川像个没有感情的黑脸杀手。

仙道怎么说也是战区排行榜第七的玩家，综合评分SSS，现在却沦落到捡把枪都要看男朋友的眼色。

仙道默默装好子弹，看了眼只剩下一把小手枪的日暮。真是难兄难弟。

“我还差头盔和防弹衣。”流川又说道。

在场有这些装备的北山缩在角落一动不动，装作没听见，他是不会迁就流川的——妈妈呀！扔你妈的燃烧瓶啊！能玩不能玩了？不能玩他强退算了！

北山慌忙从火堆里跳出来，火粘在他身上，活生生烧掉了他一大半的血。

“流川，你要死啊！”北山唯一一个急救包刚才给了仙道，只能用绷带和能量饮料慢速回血。

“不是我扔的。”流川包里根本就没有燃烧瓶，这个锅他不背。

“是我扔的，”日暮大笑，“不能就我一人被流川洗劫啊。赶紧的，物资统统交出来。”

“妈的，我把衣服也脱给他好不好！喂，仙道彰，别蹲在地上不吱声，快管管你男朋友。不能助长他这种抢夺队友物资的不良风气，没看到丞哥都被他带坏了吗？”

“啊？”仙道神情无辜，装傻充愣，“什么我男朋友？我男朋友是流川枫啊。”

北山气得咯嘣咯嘣咬碎了嘴里的荔枝味水果硬糖。

 

四人一连开了三局，赢了两把。两把仙道都是MVP，而新手流川全副武装，子弹却全部用在走火上面，好几次队友屏气凝神之际，他莫名其妙对着空气哒哒哒开几枪。北山回回被吓到，以为附近有敌对玩家，虚惊一场后想拆了流川的枪。

流川除了学习成绩以外，事事力争上游，战绩这么难看心里自然不太爽，他想要再来一局，证明自己可以打到人，绝非北山口中的“走火王”。

“快十一点了，我们该睡觉了，明天还要上课呢。”仙道扯过数据线，给手机充上电。

“是啊是啊，早点休息，”日暮说道，“退了，去洗澡了啊。”

“丞哥晚安。”北山搁下手机，喝完最后一口可乐，跳下床进了浴室。他原先在F-711住过，洗手台的抽屉里有他装在透明塑料盒里的牙刷。

刷完牙，北山用冷水洗了把脸就出去了。

 

流川最后一个洗漱，站在洗手台前刷牙，这会儿他才发现他带来学校的牙膏居然是草莓味的。

如果流川没记错的话，这支牙膏应该是小汐的，怎么跑进他的洗漱包里了？

洗漱好走出浴室，流川看见仙道靠坐在他的床上。

北山用被子蒙着头，时不时打个呼，看样子是睡着了。

流川一言不发，拿起被北山踢到床尾的熊仔，单手搂着，回到了自己床边。

“北山睡得太死了，我叫不醒他。今晚我只能跟你睡了。”仙道掀开被子，拍拍里侧空出的床位，“上来吧。”

“下次让他早点回宿舍。”流川躺到床上，伸手关了灯。

仙道把熊仔从流川怀里扯出来，放在一边：“这就睡了？我的晚安吻呢？”

流川闭着眼睛，稍稍挪了挪位置，将脸颊贴近仙道，嗓音里带了点犯困时的喑哑：“快亲。”

仙道手一抬，拎起被子，盖住了他和流川，遮挡住外界所有的光源：“你认为亲脸就够了？”

流川的声音小的几乎是嘟哝：“我都记不清你今天亲我几次了。”

仙道轻笑，捏着流川的下巴在黑暗中亲吻他：“草莓味？”

“是牙膏……嗯，别咬，有点痛。”

“你太甜了，我忍不住。”

夜深人静，就连接吻也是接近无声的，没了双方都不甘落后的厮斗，多了几分缱绻的柔情。

没一会儿，流川的意识就被亲得越发昏沉了，无力阻止仙道探进他衣服里抚摸他后腰的手。

流川只觉得浑身染满了仙道的气味，干燥好闻的木香仿佛数万条丝线将他牢牢紧缠住，收拢成一个密不透风的茧，把他整个人裹缚在其中，无处可逃，只能深陷其中。

体温在不断地攀升。

流川伸手把被子往下拉了一点，脸部发烫的皮肤接触到被子外偏凉的空气，顿时舒爽了不少。

他捂住仙道的后颈，眼神不大清明，带着一丝迷蒙。

“嗯？怎么了？”仙道稍微拉开两人的距离。

“不要再释放信息素。”流川喘了口气，“我要睡了。”

“压迫到你了？我不是故意让你不舒服的，Alpha情动时释放信息素是本能反应，之前我也说过，在你面前我的自控力不行，”仙道稳了稳躁动的心绪，缓缓收敛好信息素，他抚触流川的后背，“以后多提醒我几次，不然我意识不到这个问题。或者你教教我，怎么样才能在情动的状态下也能控制好自己的信息素。”

流川不说话了。他总不能告诉仙道他不是健全的Alpha，无法像正常的Alpha一样释放出信息素，这跟自制力的好坏没有任何关系。仙道喜欢Alpha，但不代表他会喜欢没有信息素的Alpha——流川刚尝到恋爱的甜头，不想这么快失去，更不想在仙道面前暴露自己的缺陷。

所幸仙道好像只是随口一提，没有追问下去，这让流川暗中松了口气。言多必失，唯有沉默才能守住深藏在心底的秘密。


	43. Chapter 43

43.

过了十一点半，基本上每间宿舍都熄灯了。

不多时流川就睡熟了，枕着仙道的手臂抱着他的腰。

仙道听着流川均长的呼吸声，意识逐渐模糊。

坠入黑暗没多久，那只尾巴上一截雪白的小狐狸倏地朝他扑了过来。

一撞到仙道的胸膛，小狐狸的身体立刻迸发出刺眼的白光，化作了人形。

仙道被巨大的冲力直接掀翻在地，倒在了柔软的草地上。亮光消隐，流川不着寸缕的跨坐在他的腰腹上，双手按着他的肩膀俯身吻了下来。

仙道险些心脏骤停，深吸了一口气才恢复镇定。

流川吻得急切，上一次明明还很青涩，如今变得这么老练，简直判若两狐。

仙道由着流川胡来，边回应边心想，小狐狸的吻技能在这么短的时间里突飞猛进还不是因为他教导有方。

梦是自由的，不受任何约束，现实里暂时做不了的事，梦里都可以做。况且仙道可以发誓，是流川主动拉开他的裤子拉链的。当然，就算流川只是坐在他身上晃一下狐狸尾巴，他肯定也把持不住。

 

就在仙道准备提枪上阵之际，他被流川推醒了。

“喂，收一收你的信息素。”流川的状态不大好，一簇簇的火焰在血脉中燃烧，像置身熔炉当中，热得他就快喘不过气来了。

仙道头脑里一片混沌，以为眼前的流川还是梦里那只乖顺可爱的小狐狸，一个翻身压住了他。

 

源源不断的木香也波及到了对面床上的北山，害得他陷入了心惊肉跳的噩梦之中。

梦里的北山在积雪皑皑、空无一人的荒原里被几十只凶狠的西伯利亚野狼穷追不舍。

他拼命奔逃，夹杂着雪沫的寒风犹如锋利的刀子一般割在他的脸上。

身后是黑压压的狼群，壮硕暴戾的头狼随时都有可能冲上来将他撕咬成碎片。

恐惧令北山的肾上腺素一路飙升，茫茫雪原，一眼看不到头，绝望从四面八方覆压过来。

操！

谁他妈来救救他啊！

 

流川越来越热，全身的血液仿佛瞬间变得滚烫，带着强烈独占意味的信息素压得他一阵目眩。

不知怎的，流川竟然因此使不上力气，根本推不动仙道，挣扎也只是徒劳。

“你不要再释放信息素了。”流川心跳狂乱，好像要破开他的胸口从里边蹦出来。

仙道跟没听见似的，分开流川的双腿，按着他的腿根对准某处往前一顶。

流川猝不及防，整个人往上一耸，头顶撞在了床头挡板上。

仙道蓄势待发，又顶了一下，嘴里含糊嘀咕了一句：“嗯？怎么进不去？”

俩人都穿着裤子，进得去就有鬼了。

流川反应过来仙道在干什么，又气又窘，咬着牙蓄了点力，反手就是一巴掌，把仙道彻底扇醒了。

仙道一惊，正对上流川微微发红的眼睛，抿了下嘴，心虚地咽了口唾沫。

“还不下去？要我踹你下去？”流川的声音压得极低，接近气音，有些喘。

仙道赶紧重新躺回床外侧，后背上全是热汗，他舔了下干燥的嘴唇，半天冷静不了。

流川剑眉紧蹙，抬手按住后颈，腺体在脉动，痛感随之而来，他没忍住呻吟了一下。

仙道觉察到流川的异样：“怎么了？”

“热。”流川是真的热，恨不得跳进冰水里降温。

“腺体不舒服？”仙道攥住流川的手腕，试图扯开他的手检查他的后颈。

“别动我！”流川语气不善，他把后颈捂得严严实实，身体一个劲地往里侧挪，直至后背紧贴墙壁再无退路为止。

在仙道看来，流川像极了受伤的孤兽，满身戒备，不让任何人靠近。

流川小口小口地喘气，额头上布满了细汗。腺体每跳动一下，疼痛就加剧一分。

流川打架确实厉害，但天生痛觉敏感，所以他才想要变得更强，强到别人打伤他之前他可以击败对方。

眼下的疼痛等级显然超出了流川的承受能力。

太疼了。

仿佛有把看不见的铁锤用力地不断敲击他的后颈。

仙道急忙按亮了宿舍里的灯，就这么一会儿功夫，流川的额发都被汗水濡湿了。

“让我看看。”仙道的心跟着拎了起来。

他怀疑流川的腺体可能发炎了。

去年冬天八重樫就腺体发炎过，后颈红肿胀痛，原本清茶味的信息素病变成了发霉的茶叶味。

腺体炎是Alpha成年之前有一定几率出现的常见病症。信息素等级高的Alpha可以自愈，等级低的则需要注射消炎针剂，不算什么大毛病。除非放着不管，任其恶化，才有可能造成不可逆的腺体损伤。

 

流川还是不肯，剧痛令他几乎不能思考，脑子里只剩一个念头：不能让仙道发现他腺体的缺陷。

“听话。”仙道拨开流川潮湿的刘海，用亲吻安抚他的情绪。

流川定定地看着仙道，目光里透出一丝几不可查的委屈。

“我不会伤害你的，相信我。”仙道被流川这么看着，心都快碎了。

流川咬着自己的下唇，他闭了闭眼睛，拿开捂住后颈的手，翻身趴在了枕头上，把后颈完全暴露在仙道的视线里。

很奇怪，流川的后颈并没有红肿起来，肤色白皙依旧，只是布满了汗水。

和八重樫当时的状况明显不一样。

仙道轻轻摸了一下，大惊失色：“怎么这么烫？”

“你别管我。”流川把脸埋进枕头里，闷闷地说道。

“我怎么可能不管你？”仙道拿出手机，“我先叫车，咱们去医院。”

流川支起身抓住仙道的手，眼睛更红了，泛着水光：“我不去医院。”

“别任性。”仙道挣开流川。

“我说了不去医院！”流川借着仙道的力爬了起来，一把夺走他的手机。

“流川枫，不要胡闹。你腺体烫成什么样了自己不知道？”

流川眼中凶光毕露，胸膛上下起伏着，他握紧仙道的手机，骨节发白。

仙道稍稍放软了声调：“乖，把手机给我。”

 

“啊——”北山大叫一声，诈尸似的从床上弹坐起来，梦里的他被头狼尖锐的犬齿咬断了喉咙，鲜血染红了身下的冰雪。

仙道和流川同时看向他。

北山惊魂未定，呼吸急促：“几点了？怎么开着灯啊？你俩在干嘛？”

没人搭理他。

北山撇撇嘴，懒得管他们，跳下床去浴室洗脸了。

北山来了这么一出，适当地缓和了仙道跟流川之间互不妥协的紧张气氛。

流川心底提口气，伸手抱住仙道，迟疑了两秒，用额头蹭了蹭他的肩窝。

“撒娇不管用，必须去医院。”仙道心里发痒，暗中捏了下拳头，就跟故作严厉的家长一般。

“过会儿就没事了。不用去。”流川难得服软，没想到居然不管用，刚好后颈没那么痛了，他顿觉挫败。

“你先坐好。坐直了。不要挂在我身上。”仙道坐怀不乱，一身正气。

“哦。”流川瘪了下嘴，直起身，用手臂擦掉脸上的汗。

“你的腺体是不是有问题？”

“不是。”流川矢口否认。

“说实话，不然我马上扛你去医院。”

“认识你之后才这样的。”这一点流川没有说谎。

仙道微怔，心下倏地一沉，难道是他的信息素过强，导致流川的腺体产生了应激反应？

仙道试着问道：“我不用信息素压你，你就没事，对吗？”

流川其实并不清楚这两天腺体异常到底跟仙道有没有关系，不过他不想深入探讨这个话题，既然仙道这么说了，听起来也合乎情理，他就顺势认了：“嗯。”

仙道心底的愧疚感油然而生，他重重地叹了口气，把流川抱了过来：“对不起。我常常忽略Alpha的信息素相斥这一既定的事实。你也知道，Alpha都是这样的，潜意识里总希望喜欢的人身上沾染自己的气味。是二哥不对，忘了不能以这样的方式表达对你的爱意。”

流川挺正直一小孩，把过错全都推到仙道的身上他自然是过意不去的，可是又不知道该说些什么，动了动嘴唇最终还是选择沉默。

“好点了吗？”仙道轻轻抚摸流川的后颈，热度似乎消褪下去了。

“没那么痛了。”

“真的？在我面前没必要强撑。”

“强撑不了。我很怕痛的。”流川收拢双臂，将仙道紧紧抱住，“还有，你不用道歉。”

仙道垂眸，像是满腹心事，他“嗯”了一声，没再多说什么。

 

北山吓出一身汗，身上黏糊糊的，洗完脸索性冲了个战斗澡，出来的时候看到仙道靠坐在床上抱着入睡的流川。

“操，我还没醒透吗？你用信息素安抚流川？”

“什么？”兀自想着心事的仙道回过神，低声接了一句。

“你闻不到你自己的信息素？”

仙道这才惊觉他下意识地用他的信息素哄流川睡觉了。

本能这种东西一时半刻很难改变，信息素等级越高越不容易转性。

“流川还他妈被你安抚了？我的妈呀，这不科学啊，Alpha闻到Alpha的信息素不是只会感到烦躁或不安吗？”北山露出讶异的表情，回到床上，“你深更半夜的动什么情呐？释放这么暧昧的信息素是为了恶心我？”

仙道闻言，脸上闪过疑色。

北山说得没错。他的信息素等级高，压迫性强，正常的Alpha都受不了，流川怎么还睡得着？

莫非——

流川是Omega？！

仙道皱了下眉，很快自我否认了这个不切实际的想法。

无论从体格还是从战斗力来看，流川都不可能是Omega。

再说了，流川不也受他的信息素影响，腺体疼得不行吗？

应该是巧合吧。

仙道收起信息素，把流川放倒在床上，借着灯光细细地看着他精致的眉目，舍不得移开视线。

北山不过随口一说，也不会深思，岔开了话题：“仙道，我他妈做了一个特别可怕的梦……”

“嘘，”仙道打断了他，“明天再说吧，别吵醒流川。”

“你眼里还有没有我这个兄弟？”北山忿忿地咬住被子。

“抱歉，目前我的眼里只有流川。”仙道如实回答。

“那我只能识相地跟你说晚安了。Goodnight！”狗粮吃撑的北山翻了个身，话音里没有任何多余的感情，“麻烦关灯，谢谢。”

仙道关了灯，躺回流川的身边，顺手又探了下他后颈的温度，完全不烫了。

看着睡相安稳的流川，仙道松口气，隔着被子搂住他。

但流川刚才难受的样子还历历在目，挥之不去。

仙道心中不免阵痛，温柔地亲了亲流川的眉骨，又亲了亲他的脸颊。

思绪纷乱，如同无数蝴蝶的翅膀在仙道的脑海中翻飞，然后渐渐停歇，归于寂静。

——爱是克制。原来不无道理。


	44. Chapter 44

44.

天还蒙蒙亮的时候，仙道迷迷糊糊醒过一次，他抬手摸了摸流川的后颈，确认体温正常后，又阖上眼沉沉地睡了过去。

七点整，宿舍楼外的广播准时响起，激昂的音乐惊天动地。

流川吓得整个人一抖，一下子惊醒了。

仙道和北山纹丝不动，他俩跟第一天住校的流川不一样，早就产生了免疫。

流川起床气严重，真想出去拆了学校的广播。大清早的放个屁的音乐。

缓了片刻，流川淤积在胸口那股气稍微顺了一点，他揉揉眼睛，目光落在了仙道的睡脸上。

短短一秒钟，流川的心突地一跳。

他感觉他的心里倏忽飞出了一只色泽鲜艳的小小翠鸟。

翠鸟扑腾着翅膀，迅速掠过由冰川融水汇聚而成的湖，翅尖带起一串剔透的水珠。

沉寂的水域深处慢慢浮上来一片影影绰绰的亮光。

氛围祥和宁谧，心却不受控的鼓噪起来。湖面上发亮的涟漪一圈接着一圈荡漾开去。

流川抚了抚心口，他意识尚未回笼，一时没明白过来，为什么他的心会变得如此雀跃。

然后流川做出了连自己都没有想到的举动——他用双手托住仙道的脸，在仙道的脑门上特别狠地亲了一口。

吧唧一下，发出了响亮的声音。

亲完流川的耳朵就开始发烫，在不甚明亮的天光里逐渐染红。

仙道就在这时睁开了眼睛，睡眼朦胧，看起来有些茫然。

流川赶紧缩回手，想拉起被子捂住仙道的脑袋，假装什么都没发生。

不过晚了一步，仙道凑近过来，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，哑着喉咙说：“趁我睡着偷亲我？宝宝，你学坏了。”

“没有，”流川真受不了仙道叫他宝宝，一叫他就心里发痒，“不要叫宝宝。肉麻。”

“哦，宝贝媳妇儿。”仙道声音压得低，还带着鼻音，像是在撒娇。

“你又活得不耐烦了？”这个称呼就不是心痒了，是牙痒。

“我要亲回来，不然我吃亏了。”仙道支起身捏住流川的下巴，墨蓝色的眼底浮现慵懒的笑意，可仍然电力很足。

流川的心战栗了一下，他有些纳闷，这家伙是怎么做到一天比一天帅的？

“让不让我亲？嗯？”仙道不紧不慢地问，修长的手指有一下没一下地轻轻摩挲流川下颔敏感的肌肤。

流川后悔主动招惹仙道了。明知道他是什么样的人。刚才大概脑抽了。

“不了。我没刷牙。”

……这个回答弱爆了。流川忍不住在心里翻了自己一个白眼。

仙道笑了笑：“我有说要亲你的嘴吗？不过既然你这么期待，做男朋友的当然不能让你失望。”

“我没期待……唔！”

仙道熟练地撬开流川防守并不严密的齿关，肆无忌惮地入侵。

流川毫无悬念的被仙道无懈可击的攻势夺走了思考能力，他单手环抱住仙道的后腰，放任对方的吸吮和翻搅，水声啧啧。

得到了流川的应允，仙道亲了个够本，亲完气定神闲的与气喘吁吁的流川对视。

“早上好，”仙道拨了拨流川凌乱的额发，“我的流川枫。”

“早，”流川呼吸沉促，抿了下唇，喉结上下一动，“我的——”

“嗯？”

流川板着他那张泛着情红的脸，低哼一声：“大白痴。”

“那我是不是应该叫你小宝贝比较工整？”

“滚开。”

仙道眉眼一弯笑了起来，在他眼里，气鼓鼓的流川实在太可爱了。

仙道本就是一个快乐的人，自信且强大，自从认识流川，才几天功夫，他内心的愉悦指数都快爆表了。

世说只要爱对了人，每天都是好天气。

仙道春风拥入怀，每天都活在春风里。

 

不过对面床上的北山就不大高兴了。

一大清早的就看到两个高壮的Alpha挤在小床上调情激吻。

真他妈辣眼睛！

北山暗中发誓，就算仙道送他一卡车的限量版球鞋他也不会在F-711留宿了。

大型虐狗现场，残忍至极，谁被虐过谁知道。

眼瞅着仙道又要亲流川，北山腾地坐了起来，高声嚷道：“仙道彰！你还要脸不要脸了？”

“我亲我男朋友怎么就不要脸了？”

“麻烦你搞清楚，这里是学校，学习的地方！”

“我是在学习啊，”仙道笑着捏了下流川的脸，“学习如何取悦我的男朋友。”

北山瞪了瞪眼睛，哽住了。妈的，居然说得这么理直气壮，搞得他都无言以对了。

仙道不要脸，但流川还是要脸的，手脚并用把人从身上扒拉开：“好了，不要闹了。该起床了。”

 

北山一刻都不想再待在这间宿舍了，穿上他的人字拖：“仙道，我先回我的宿舍换校服，洗过的这套就晒在你这里了，记得替我收一下。”

“嗯。”仙道从床上坐起来，“一会儿食堂见？”

“不不不，青山绿水，江湖不见。单身狗跟热恋中的狗男男不是一种狗，没有共同语言。”看来北山受得刺激不小，说话神神叨叨的。

话音一落，北山敏锐地觉察到一道凛若霜雪的目光直直向他投了过来。

流川滴水成冰般森冷的声音随后响起：“你说谁是狗？”

北山毕竟刚刚耳闻目睹在场两个Alpha亲热的全过程，这会儿再对上流川深如寒潭的眼眸，不禁怀疑流川是否有双重人格。跟仙道在床上不还挺乖的嘛，仙道把他都快亲断气了也没发飙，怎么一下了床，气势就这么骇人？

哦靠，视线像尖锐锋利的冰锥子一样。

没几个人能抵得住流川的威压，北山也屈从在他的杀人目光之下。

“汪！”北山很凶地冲着流川叫了一声。

“哈哈哈哈——”仙道大笑，“北山野，你疯了吗？”

流川没料到北山比仙道还不要脸，皱了下眉头，低声骂了句“白痴”，迈步走进了浴室。

北山能屈能伸真爷们。他能怎么办，他也很绝望啊。既干不过流川，也干不过仙道，真杠上这两个徜徉在同一条爱河里的家伙，他们肯定一致对外。一个就已经不得了了，强强联手还不翻天啊？

北山心说，他这叫好狗不吃眼前亏，出了F-711这道门他仍旧是商陆最野的狗。

“仙道彰，你还笑？！不想做兄弟了你就直说！”北山瞪着仙道。

“你汪得太有灵性了，我忍不住啊。”仙道也许心情好的缘故，笑点都变低了。

“不知所谓，神经病！”北山拂袖而去，重重地甩上了宿舍门。

隔壁的白石探出头：“咋了？大早上的生什么气啊？”

“单身狗之怒，懂吗？”

“哦不懂不懂，”白石连连摇头，“北山哥，我有女朋友的，谈了一年半了。外校Beta，清纯甜美。她是我的蔷薇花。”

“……”蔷你妈。北山沉着脸大步离开。敢情就他一个是孤家寡人？这操蛋的人生。

 

仙道在浴室里收拾好发型，他照了照镜子，脸上被流川打出来的淤青淡到几乎已经看不出来了。

就是不确定纱布底下的咬痕有没有消失。

仙道忍着没有揭开纱布，心想等中午唐泽来学校给他换药的时候再看也不迟。

出了浴室，仙道看到流川站在立柜前，对着固定在柜门后面的穿衣镜系领带。

流川不擅长打领带，绕来绕去搞了半天没成功。

“要我帮你系吗？”仙道朝他走了过去。

“嗯，你来，”流川松开领带，转身看着仙道，“真麻烦。”

“你穿白衬衫怎么这么……”

“什么？”

“说了怕你打我。”仙道手法娴熟地替流川打好了领带。

“讲话不要讲一半。”

“知道什么是禁欲系美男吗？就是你这样的，干干净净高不可攀，”仙道倾身啄了下流川的耳朵，顺便在他耳边低语了后半句，“想把你按在床上弄哭你。”

“你现在什么话都敢说？”流川语气强硬了几分，但泛红的耳尖出卖了他的内心。

“我本来也不想说的。你让我把话说完的。”仙道眨了下眼睛，这副无辜的样子搞得好像他出言调戏流川是迫于无奈。

流川横了仙道一眼，穿上校服外套，量身定制的深蓝色正装将他的身材衬得更为高挑挺拔。

“完了，不想放你出宿舍了。你这一出去，我的情敌估计要遍布商陆了，”仙道抱着手，斜靠在另一边关着的柜门上，以欣赏的目光打量流川，“别说Omega，我一个Alpha都被你撩得快走不动路了。”

流川扣好扣子，左右拎了下袖口，整装完毕：“没看出来你腿软。”

“腿肯定不会软。心软。”仙道揉了一把流川后脑勺的头发。

“别弄乱我的头发，”流川晃了下脑袋，撞开仙道的手，“你怎么还不换校服？”

“又忘了我请过假？不用去上课，陪你吃完早饭就回宿舍待着，懒得换了。”仙道随便拿了件外套穿上，关好立柜的门，牵住流川，“走吧。”

“一定要像小学生一样手牵手去食堂？”流川跟着仙道往外走。

“行，那我们换成年人的方式。”说着，仙道的手指很自然地穿过流川的指缝，握住他的手。

掌心相抵，十指紧扣。

流川的拇指往下按了一下，不过最终还是没有挣脱仙道的手。

宿舍走廊的玻璃窗外，高阔澄净的天空一片瓦蓝。

秋阳初升，薄薄的阳光在世间游走，万物耀光闪闪，又是美好的一天。


	45. Chapter 45

45.

出了宿舍楼，流川就把手从仙道的手里抽了出来。

仙道也不强求，双手伸进了裤子口袋里与流川并肩往前走。

要是流川突然变得热情奔放，不顾场合的跟他大秀恩爱，那就不是他们家这只内敛高冷的冰山小狐狸了。

流川的脸在朝阳的照耀下，显得更为俊美无俦，果不其然的引来无数惊艳的目光。

仙道倒是不介意流川盖过他的风头，毕竟他本人也被流川迷得晕头转向，但Alpha独占意识强烈，这么多人当着他的面明目张胆地觊觎流川，等同于向他挑衅。

仙道抿着唇，不悦地微眯了下眼，忍了又忍，还是伸手揽住流川的肩膀，往他这边一带，将其纳入自己的领地范围内，以此宣布所有权。

“又怎么了？”流川跟外界像是处于完全隔离的状态，压根没注意到周遭那些灼热的视线。

“我想让他们知道，盯着别人的男朋友看是一件非常没有礼貌的事。”仙道漫不经心地往右侧扫了一眼两个正在犯花痴的女性Omega。

她们满眼星星，恨不得一颗一颗砸在流川的身上向他示爱。

仙道收敛着信息素，其魄力或许压不住Alpha，不过足以震慑住Omega。

这两个Omega一怔，当即慌张地垂下了眼眸，不敢再乱瞟，等人离开后，才双双抬起头松了口气。

“桃桃，看来学校论坛上说的事情十之八九是真的。”其中短发的这个Omega小声说道。

“什么事啊？”

“哎呀，就是昨天仙道彰在食堂顶楼餐厅热吻高二新来的转校生这件事，发帖的同学贴了照片，我还以为是拍摄角度问题，无中生有呢。”

“高二新来的转校生不就是——”被同伴叫作桃桃的Omega扭头望着仙道和流川沐浴在阳光中的背影，“他们、仙道彰和、和流川枫是一对？”

“学校论坛上都有他们的CP楼了，标题好像叫‘老牌校草vs新晋男神’，不过我没仔细看。”

“是吗？我看看。”桃桃从校服口袋里摸出手机，点进商陆高中的手机论坛app，在闲聊八卦区果然看到了这个讨论帖，只一夜功夫，帖子回复数量已高达4000+，是目前最火的帖子。

桃桃划着手机屏幕粗略浏览，也看到了回复楼里两人在灯火通明的食堂里接吻的照片，她把照片最大化：“小音，这、这都伸舌头了吧？我的天！仙道也太、太那什么了吧？他真的是高中生吗？大学生也没他这么张扬吧？”

“啥？”这个叫小音的短发Omega凑了过去，“这张我昨晚没有看到诶！”

“哈哈哈，回复里哀鸿遍野啊。小音，这哪是什么CP楼？明明是唯粉之争嘛。”

“争什么？”

“谁更迷人呗，以及竭力否认这两个优质Alpha已经内部消化了——照片都出来了，拍得这么清晰，还否认得了吗？”

“哼！”小音撇了下嘴，“仙道彰这个Alpha坏得很哦，拒绝我的告白不给我希望就算了，现在又横刀夺爱抢走我新的希望。长得帅了不起吗？！”

“啊，还有同学爆料，说流川跟几个Alpha发生冲突，被堵在宿舍里围殴，然后仙道闻讯赶来，气场全开，踹开门把他救了出来，公主抱抱回自己宿舍了！”

“公主抱？假的吧？”

“小姐妹，接受事实好吗。”桃桃拍了拍小音的肩膀，“磕不磕这对CP啊？比你磕的那对明星CP真实多了。”

“不磕不磕，”小音抬脚就走，“要磕就磕大三角，他们两个统统拜倒在我的石榴裙下，为了得到我天天约架，打得头破血流。想想就爽！”

桃桃跟着笑，把手机揣进衣兜里，追上小音：“这不是玛丽苏小说里才有的剧情吗。王子和骑士同时爱上了灰姑娘。”

“我才不是灰姑娘，我是女王！”

“那你不就成王子的母后大人了？”

小音角色切换很快，叹了口气：“也不知道我家崽崽会不会被欺负。”

“哪个是你崽崽？”

“当然是流川啊。仙道彰那根老油条哪里看起来像崽崽了？他当我爹还差不多。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈小音宝贝你想笑死我吗？不许人身攻击啊。”

“这算人身攻击吗？假如我有仙道彰这样的帅爹……算了算了，那我不得管我崽崽叫小妈了？”

“快住脑！小姐妹，你的想法越来越危险了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈——完了，我被奈奈推荐给我看的那几部小说荼毒了呀。”

两女生手拉着手，说说笑笑的走远了。

 

在食堂门口，仙道和流川又碰到了志村一行人。

板仓两兄弟没跟着他们，显然是因为昨天的事决裂了。

流川只知道仙道出手教训了那对双胞胎，并不知道仙道还找志村谈判过了，以为这伙人又要找茬，目光冷沉的把仙道挡在了自己身后。

志村暗暗咬紧了牙后槽，藏不住眼中对流川的敌意。

跟着他的几个Alpha同样神情不善。

悠真直盯盯地看了仙道一会儿，悄悄别开了视线。

仙道握住流川的手腕，轻轻扯了一下：“走吧。”

流川从来都不是主动滋事的人，点了下头，跟着仙道走进食堂。

 

志村心中的怨怼不会轻易消失，这种怨怼的根源不是恨意，而是自尊心作祟。

在悠真的误导之下，志村已然钻进了黑如墓穴的死胡同中找不到正确的出路。仙道的转移阵线、北山的倒戈相向，对他来说都是戳心窝的创痛，他亟待发泄——可惜仙道精准地拿捏住了他的软肋，他只能像现在这样窝囊的按兵不动。

志村觉察到悠真抓着他小臂的手倏然收紧了，以为悠真吓到了。

“别害怕，我们不动流川枫，仙道不会动你的。”志村拍拍悠真的手背。

悠真满心满肺都是不甘，舌尖阵阵发苦。仙道曾经对他和颜悦色，踩着深雪把他背回营地，如今却连一个眼神都不肯给他了，甚至还用他威胁志村不准再动流川枫。

巨大的落差感使得悠真更加厌憎流川，他后悔那天在游泳馆里撕开隔离贴用信息素勾引这个Alpha了。如果没发生这件事，太子党就不会四分五裂，无论私底下如何，明面上他仍是商陆最风光的Omega，说不定仙道也不会认识流川枫。

现在一切都毁了。

悠真昨天整晚没睡。一忽而想到杏山的那场大雪，四下白茫茫一片，他伏在仙道的背上，呼吸着冰冷的空气，心里却烧着一大团暖烘烘的篝火；一忽而想到仙道的脸上挂着疏离的笑容，对他说，要是我喜欢你，就不会把你交给志村；一忽而又想到在学校论坛上看见的照片，仙道正在热情地亲吻流川枫。

悠真因此意识到，他真正喜欢的原来只有仙道彰一人。

也许是在雪中看到身高腿长的仙道逆着光向他走来的那一刻，也许是在更早的时候。

“悠真？”志村的声音将悠真拉回了现实。

“怎么了？”悠真眨了下眼睛，隐去眼中的情绪。

“你……”志村顿了顿，眸底仿佛凝结了一层雾气，“你是不是觉得我很没用？”

“没有啊，”悠真露出笑容，脸上不见任何阴郁，好看又明亮，“你也是为了保护我嘛。除了我的爸爸妈妈之外，你是世界上对我最好的人。”

志村烦躁的心安定下来了，他想，他的Omega还是和小时候一样单纯可爱。他怎么能被日暮的话影响呢？——昨夜志村做了个不大好的梦，他梦见悠真跟看不清长相的Alpha在酒吧厕所里鬼混，灯光昏暗，那个Alpha把悠真的后颈咬得血淋淋的，到处都是蜜桃甜腻的香气。悠真一边承受着Alpha的撞击，一边冲他笑，问他要不要一起玩。

早上醒来，志村头昏脑涨，一种说不清道不明的悲凉平静地碾过他的心脏。

直到此时，志村望着悠真的笑容，令他胀痛不已的心潮终于得以平复。

“我会一直对你好的。”志村诚挚说道。

悠真状似赧然地笑了笑，不过也只是敷衍。他继续想着仙道，想着仙道把一整颗心全部献给了流川枫。

嫉妒顷刻间化作有毒的荆棘，在悠真的心间迅速横生，尖锐的刺把他自己都扎痛了。

 

食堂一楼。这个点坐了不少吃早饭的学生。

仙道牵着流川的手一走进来，众人的目光刷刷刷地投了过来。

流川想无视都难，他没遇到过这样的阵仗，微微皱了下眉：“为什么都看着我们？”

仙道不怎么逛学校论坛，自然不清楚他和流川的恋情几乎全校都知道了，他茫然地眨了眨眼睛：“是不是我脸上有什么东西？”

流川看着仙道，认真地点了下头：“有。”

“什么？”

“纱布都遮挡不住的颜值。”流川一本正经地回答。

“啊？”仙道措手不及，差点怀疑自己耳朵出问题了，“你、你在撩我？”

“走了。别磨磨蹭蹭的，很饿。”流川低咳一声，反握住仙道的手，迈开长腿，拽着他走向食堂窗口。

“宝贝，下次要撩我挑个合适的场合，食堂人这么多，我想给你回馈都不方便。”

“你还会不好意思？脸皮死厚。”流川不客气地吐槽。

“不想再一次被我当众亲到喘不过气，你最好别激我。”仙道微笑，借力打力。

“……”流川心头一跳，抿了下嘴，不说话了。

“你怎么这么可爱啊，”仙道脸上的笑容加深了几分，“一天到晚戳我萌点。”

窗口里的食堂工作人员不耐烦地用长柄大汤勺敲了敲不锈钢托盘，当当作响：“行了行了，你俩别戳来戳去的了，没看到后边还有人排着队吗？吃什么？”

后边的女学生疯狂摆手，红着脸喊道：“师傅，我不着急，您别催啊，让他们慢慢戳！”

其余几个女学生包括旁边窗口排队的女学生异口同声：“对对对，她说得对！”

又有一人说：“他们这么戳，甜得我低血糖也不发作了。”

食堂师傅：“……”

流川：“？”

仙道：“？？？”

两人在一众女学生灼灼发亮的目光中买好了早饭。

仙道搞不清状况，流川更是一头雾水，他们疑惑地对视一眼，得出了相同的结论——

事出反常必有妖，此地不宜久留。赶紧撤！


	46. Chapter 46

46.

仙道和流川入座没多久，北山跟他的舍友一人端着一个托盘往他们这边走来。

“不是江湖不见了吗？”仙道抬眸笑着调侃北山。

“唉，要怪只能怪商陆这片江湖太小，抬头不见低头见啊。”北山坐了下来，他早上爱吃点甜的，买了碗南瓜小米粥和一笼奶黄包。

鹿岛坐在了流川这边，与北山面对面，他真是个神人，居然拎了一袋烧烤，估摸有七八十串。

仙道喝了一勺皮蛋瘦肉粥，盯着这袋烧烤看了一会儿：“学校旁边的烧烤店早上也送外卖啊？”

“不是。昨晚吃剩下的。”鹿岛拿出一串烤软骨，横着撕下一块，咯嘣咯嘣吃了起来。

“冷了还能吃？”仙道知道北山的舍友对烧烤情有独钟，但没想到他爱吃到这种地步。

“能啊，怎么不能？没有坏，”鹿岛大方地敞开袋口，“你要吗？”

仙道摆手：“不了，谢谢。我喝粥。”

“你呢？”鹿岛善意的目光转向流川，“你叫流川枫对吧？你好，昨天没有自我介绍，我是鹿岛衡，北山的舍友。”

流川微微颔了下首算是打招呼。

“来一串吗？味道不错。”鹿岛笑呵呵地问。

流川没说话，用眼神表示拒绝尝试。

“哎呦鹿岛啊，你就别推销你这些隔夜烧烤了。你的胃是食物收割机，跟正常人的胃能一样吗？万一把流川吃坏了，仙道肯定锤爆你的狗头。”

“好吧，”鹿岛不再强求，好奇地问道，“仙道，你和流川——你俩真的在谈恋爱啊？”

“这还能有假？”北山忙不迭地代为回答，“唉！你是不知道，仙道彰这个混蛋就是个彻头彻尾的接吻狂魔，昨晚我在F-711饱受摧残。只要我一不留神，他俩就在床上亲得虎啸猿啼。”

“虎啸猿啼？!”鹿岛吃完一串烤软骨又拿了串烤五花肉，“你这是什么新潮的形容？亲个嘴还能亲出这么磅礴的气势？”

“何止啊，仙道简直雷霆万钧。我看他恨不得把流川拆食入腹了。”北山夸张地说道，“要不是我在场，隔壁寝室估计一整晚都能听到床板震动的声音……”

一个奶黄包塞进了北山的嘴里，成功堵住了从他口中悬落下来的河。

北山烫得呜哇乱叫，急忙吐出奶黄包，转头怒视仙道：“兄弟，过分了吧？”

“别胡扯，我家流川比较保守，太私密的事不喜欢公开讨论。”仙道抬眸看了流川一眼，小狐狸的耳尖尖果然隐隐泛红。

“啊！”鹿岛突然大叫一声。

其他三人都被他吓了一跳，坐在附近的学生也往这边看过来。

“操，你鬼吼鬼叫的干嘛？”北山瞪他。

鹿岛伏低身子，眼珠子滴溜溜的一转，他瞅瞅仙道，再瞅瞅流川，吞咽了一下，小心翼翼地探问：“你们……你们doi了？”

“doi？”北山不解地问道，“什么意思？”

“哎呀，你这个网瘾少年连doi是什么意思都不知道？doi就是为爱鼓掌，啪啪啪。懂了吧？”鹿岛扔下烧烤签子，神情看起来很是诧异，“Alpha和Alpha也能过正常xìng生活？你们在床上不会因为谁上谁下的问题打起来吗？流川，仙道压着你酱酱酿酿你不难受？”

连续三连直击灵魂的拷问。

“……”流川被粥呛到，脸上一片燥热，“我们……”

“很和谐。”仙道抢断他的话，不紧不慢地说道。

“白痴！你在胡说什么？”流川不料仙道非但不解释，还坦然承认了这件子虚乌有的事，“我们没做过。”

仙道面带微笑，身子前倾，伸手揉了揉流川的脑袋：“镇定一点。着什么急啊？你越是较真他们就越来劲，往后天天逗你。”

老天，小狐狸害羞的样子好可爱，想亲。

仙道的眸色暗了一暗，理智和冲动在他心里卷起袖子狠狠干了一架。经过一番激烈的搏斗，最终理智占了上风。现在亲过去无异于火上浇油，搞不好流川会掀桌走人，哄都哄不好。

仙道收回手，抿了抿发痒的嘴唇，自己都觉得自己不可救药了。

流川死盯着北山不放。

北山不服：“又不是我说你俩在宿舍里乱搞的。我可以作证你们还没到那一步——不对不对，这个证人我当不了，鬼知道你们半夜有没有趁我睡死之后擦枪走火啊？”

“还说？”流川声线低沉了几分，眼中冰寒笼罩，他攥紧手里的勺子，忍着没有冲北山砸过去。

仙道装腔作势地拍了下北山的后背：“好了，差不多就行了。真把流川给惹毛了，我也救不了你。”

北山在流川的注视下噤若寒蝉，垂眼避开他的目光。谁能告诉他，为什么他会变成一个怂包？妈的，还不如奶黄包有尊严呢。

 

他们的对话一字不差地落进了桃桃和小音的耳朵里。俩人就坐在前面一桌，听得清清楚楚。

“人家心口疼，不能呼吸了，”小音捂着胸口，“桃桃，你听到了吗？仙道把我家崽崽拐回寝室吃干抹净了。去他妈的Alpha信息素相斥，生理课上学到的知识都是骗人的！可怜呐，我家崽崽只有十六岁。小荷才露尖尖角，就被老流氓摘下来强行开苞了呀。”

“……小姐妹，仙道好像也没有成年吧。”

“你懂什么？他寄居在十七八岁的皮囊里，伪装成高中生而已。”

“噫，不要说得这么渗人好吗。皮囊都出来了，仙道又不是妖怪成精。”

“不，他肯定是千年蛇妖。”

“？？？”

“因为蛇性本yín啊，咝咝地吐着蛇信子引诱我家涉世未深的小宝贝。”小音眼波忽转，神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“嗳，你知道吗，蛇有两根……”

“够了！”桃桃脸一红，嗔怒地瞪了小音一眼，“话题超纲了，我还是水灵灵的女高中生，不想探讨爬行动物的某些器官。”

“唉，仙道彰会把我家崽崽卷吧卷吧整个儿吞进肚子里的，最后恐怕连骨头都不会剩下。”

“你这一天天的到底在想些什么呀。仙道不是蛇妖，放心，他不会吃掉流川的。”

“已经吃掉了！我的前男神胆子可真大，不愧是我曾经喜欢过的男人，居然敢在学校宿舍里开吃。崽崽是不是傻啊？不知道反抗吗？”

“两情相悦有什么好反抗的？”

“哦靠别说了别说了，我宁可相信崽崽是因为年少无知被仙道哄骗到床上去的。一想到他们情投意合每天巫山云雨却没我的份，甚至看都不让我看，我就难过到不想减肥了。”

“难不成你还指望仙道笑容款款地邀请你去他们寝室，观看他和流川真枪实弹干一场？”

“桃桃，我们还是不是好姐妹了？有你这样往我伤口上搓盐的嘛。”小音幽怨地白了她一眼。

桃桃笑出了声：“来来来，吃个豆沙包就甜回来了。”

 

听到四人对话的当然不止桃桃和小音，周围几个女学生也都尽收耳底。

一个个听得双眼发光，跟磕了药似的，情绪激动得不得了。

“我就说吧，身高决定攻受，小鲜肉压不住老校草的。仙道太A了，一看就是大总攻。”

“刚站这对CP，他们就在宿舍里doi了。真是天降甘霖啊！”

“男神下手真够快的，流小川同学转校过来没几天吧？这就把人从里到外据为己有啦？”

“还没成年就……总觉得不太好。”

“都是Alpha，做了也不会怀孕，莫慌。”

“唔，我发现流川也好帅。纠结啊，我到底要不要跟你们一起磕CP呢？我都喜欢仙道一年多了。”

“正因为喜欢他所以要爱屋及乌嘛。反正我男神喜欢谁，我就喜欢谁。”

“高岭之花我的爱，流川也是男神级别的好吧。我觉得我们学校不被仙道碾压的Alpha就只有他了。他们两个在一起太养眼了。”

“错啦，是只有他被仙道碾压了才对。你们懂的。”

“诶嘿！我宣布，仙道和流川从此刻开始彻底锁！死！了！钥匙被我扔进锻造炉里熔化了！”

“喂，你小声一点，不要被他们听到了。”

“Sorry，Sorry，我得意忘形了。低调磕糖，嘘——”

 

北山似乎听到了什么，扭头看了她们几眼。女学生们当即纷纷低头，安静得像一只只乖巧的小鹌鹑。

“仙道，”北山用手肘撞了下仙道，小声嘀咕，“你有没有发现旁边那几个妹子在看我？”

“没发现。怎么了？”仙道夹了个蘸好醋的煎饺放到流川的碗里。

“我饱了。”流川皱了下眉。

“最后再吃一个。乖。”仙道笑容莫名慈祥。

“……”

鹿岛说道：“有一种饿叫‘姥姥觉得你饿’。每次我去我姥姥家吃饭，她都像仙道这样，不停地往我碗里夹吃的，我不吃到肚子滚圆她就不会停手。”

“仙道姥姥，你能不能把注意力稍许分一丢丢给我啊？”北山接过话茬，眼中出现了欣喜的光亮，“那几个妹子好像在夸我帅，搞不好都暗恋我。我的春天是不是也要来了啊？”

刚说完，女学生们齐刷刷地抬起头，十分有劲的“呸”了他一声。


	47. Chapter 47

47.

吃完早饭，四人起身离开。

鹿岛是高三六班的学生，在食堂门口遇到了他的同桌，两人就先走了。

北山再一次沦为行走的电灯泡，嘴里嚼着口香糖，低着头边走边给小卷毛发微信，控诉仙道的见色忘义。

但小卷毛向着他老大的心十分坚定，不因任何外力动摇，反驳北山：灯哥，你没谈过恋爱吧？谈恋爱就是这样的。特别是恋爱初期，恨不得分分秒秒粘在一起，哪有心思管别人？

北山：嘁，你别说得好像你谈过恋爱似的。

小卷毛：拜托，这是常识好吗。跟谈没谈过恋爱有什么关系？

北山：可仙道未免也太夸张了吧，我看他都想把流川缩小揣在口袋里随身携带了。从他们在游泳馆里干了一架到现在，才几天功夫？能喜欢到这种地步吗？

小卷毛：我老大的感情是潜伏在海底的，不触动还好，风平浪静，一旦触动，就会暗潮汹涌，随时可以掀起滔天巨浪。

北山：……巨浪这两个字相当贴切。你老大怕是已经浪到飞起了。流川这么个冷冰冰的人也被他浪偏了。

小卷毛：没办法，全球气候变暖，南极的冰川都在海中融化了。何况是忍冬市的冰山？

北山：这他妈跟全球气候变暖有毛的关系？

小卷毛：摩擦起热懂不懂？

北山：？？？

小卷毛：我老大跟我大嫂不是在宿舍里负距离摩擦过了吗？论坛那个帖子里有一小段录音为证，十分钟之前发布的。

北山：什么帖子？

小卷毛：老牌校草vs新晋男神。昨晚就有了，前边一千多楼的回复者基本上都是贪图我老大男色的同学，无脑吹捧我老大的盛世美颜。自1711楼开始，局势扭转，变成CP粉的主场了。

北山：所以你的意思是，全校都在关注仙道和流川的恋情？？？

小卷毛：差不多吧。我老大在商陆的影响力有多大你又不是不知道。然后我大嫂也是风云人物体质，他俩这么高调的结合了，不引起轩然大波才怪呢。

北山：大、大嫂？你不怕激怒流川？他揍仙道都不手软，分分钟教你做人。

小卷毛：私下这么叫他又不知道。除非你出卖我。那我只能老实交代，是你让我这么喊的。

北山：我操！关我什么事啊？你自己作死干嘛拉我下水？

小卷毛：咱们是患难与共的兄弟，有福不能同享，有难必须同当呀。

小卷毛：好了，不说了，我睡个回笼觉，等我睡醒了再聊。灯哥再见，愿你光芒耀眼，天下无双！

北山：滚滚滚，你他妈才无双！小爷我长得不赖，家里也有点小钱，单身只是暂时的。

 

仙道把流川送到二号教学楼。

楼前的花坛里开满了白色的木芙蓉花，一阵微风拂过，白花与绿叶在阳光里碰撞，沙沙轻响。

仙道停下脚步说道：“真可惜，校方没有降级申请，不然我就去你们班重读高二了。”

“我学习成绩很差。跳不了级。”流川表示他也无能为力。

北山坐在了花坛边，眺望远处笼罩在晨雾中的巍巍重明山，暗中吐槽：你俩同班就不怕班上的同学集体被狗粮噎死？求求你们放过孩子吧，一群学渣花着父母的血汗钱聚在这里混日子也不容易。

仙道稍稍压低了嗓音：“能不能亲我一下再上楼？”

流川看着仙道深邃如海的眼眸，心中蠢蠢欲动。

不过身边如流水般不断经过的学生打消了他的念头。

流川定下心神：“不能。人太多了。”

仙道凑近流川一步，抬起手替他正了正领带：“那我亲你？”

视线相撞，一呼一吸之间，流川默许了。

仙道的笑容像是一束能够穿透一切黑暗的曦光，直率又敞亮，高冷如流川也拒绝不了这样的示好。

“这么乖？”仙道在流川的颧骨部位蜻蜓点水般亲了一下。

附近有几个女学生发出惊呼，全都涨红了脸，仿佛看到了什么不得了的事。

流川转眸看了她们一眼。

女学生们当即化身为胆小的雀鸟，一呼啦飞跑着冲上楼梯不见了踪影。

“我可能会给你发微信，课间休息的时候记得回复我。”

“嗯。”流川想了想，补充道，“如果我没睡着的话。”

“上午的课也睡觉啊？”

“老师一讲课我就犯困，尤其是数学课。”

北山转身，他一皱眉，眉骨上蜈蚣形状的缝合处就跟着蠕动了一下：“仙道彰，以前我怎么没发现你这么粘人？有完没完啊，不知道的人还以为流川要出国深造，你俩未来三五年内都见不到面了呢。”

 

流川上楼后，北山才得知仙道并没有去班主任那里消假，今天还是不用上课。

“你怎么不早说？”北山想捶仙道，“我他妈以为你要去教室才跟过来的。你现在告诉我你要回宿舍？”

“你又没问。”仙道双手插袋，一脸悠闲。

“操你！”北山忿忿地骂道。

“操谁？”仙道挑眉。

“操我！操我行了吧！你来啊！”北山觉得自己迟早要被仙道气死，扯松领带喘了口气，“走了。”

这句话恰巧被旁边路过的女学生听到了。

 

北山此时并不知道，就因为这句话，他摇身一变成了仙道和流川这段旷世绝恋里爱而不得的第三者。

论坛上还有所谓的知情者编排了一段故事：北山为了仙道不惜与相识多年的兄弟反目成仇，但仙道那天抱走的却是流川枫。北山默默忍受，独自舔舐伤口，可又抑制不住内心对仙道的渴望，大庭广众死乞白赖地求操。然而仙道心里只有流川一人，丝毫不为所动，看都没看他一眼就走掉了。

虚虚实实，半真半假，总之要多惨有多惨。信的人深信不疑，甚至还有为北山鸣不平的。

小卷毛睡醒就在论坛上看到了，差点笑到死过去，得亏肋骨骨裂，疼痛有效控制住了他的情绪。

来病房给小卷毛送骨头汤的日暮得知后跟着大笑：“你不也因为救援流川行动躺在医院里了？我堂堂重明山车神，自降逼格掺和高中生的事牺牲同样很大啊。明明是五个人的电影，凭什么咱俩不能拥有姓名？”

小卷毛揉去眼角泪花：“哈哈哈就当我们不配吧，我可不想沦为苦情剧的卑微小配角。你要是加进剧情里就更可怕了，不是摒弃伦理跟我老大搞骨科恋，就是图谋不轨想要搞你表弟的老婆，横竖都是得不到Happy Ending的炮灰角色。”

“好了好了，喝汤喝汤，不聊这个话题了，万一不幸言中，你让你丞哥这张老脸往哪儿搁啊。”

 

仙道离开教学楼区，到学校超市里买了些喝的，然后折返F栋宿舍楼。

这个点其他学生都去上课了，宿舍楼冷冷清清。

竹本正准备把他种的那些宝贝花花草草搬到室外晒太阳，看见仙道走过来，愣了一下：“你在商陆已经自由到连课都不用去上啦？”

“请过假了。”仙道从塑料袋里拿出一罐汽水递给竹本。

“我不喝谢谢。上周体检我血糖偏高，不能再碰这些含糖的饮料了。”竹本走下台阶，将捧在手里的一盆小叶栀子搁在了阳光充足处。

仙道反正闲着也是闲着，帮竹本搬放好盆栽以后才回宿舍。

看到流川床上的那只熊仔，仙道有点想它的主人了。

以前仙道没尝过牵肠挂肚是什么滋味，现在总算明白了，像一条看不见的丝线，牢牢地牵引着他的思绪，完全不受自控。

一个人待在宿舍里无所事事，仙道只能玩手游打发时间。

玩到十点多，有人敲响了F-711的门。

仙道放下手机，从椅子上站了起来，跑去开门。

唐泽肩上挂着小医疗箱，手里拎着顺路给仙道带的寿司，走了进来。

一揭开仙道脸颊上的纱布，唐泽万分震惊：“牙印呢？”

“复原了？”仙道伸手一摸，摸到了光滑的皮肤。

唐泽咬了咬嘴唇，似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他匆匆摘下无菌手套，从医疗箱里翻找出信息素检测仪，贴在仙道的颈后，“滴”的一声过后，电子屏上跳出的检测结果并无任何异常。

“你的自愈速度快赶上顶级Alpha了。”唐泽的手竟有些微微颤抖，“而我居然有幸成为你的家庭医生，光是这一点就够我在医学界吹嘘半辈子了。咱们忍冬市这几十年间只出过一个顶级Alpha。他叫流川时生……欸，等等，你男朋友也姓流川，不会这么巧他们是亲戚吧？”

“亲兄弟。”

唐泽吃惊地瞪大了眼睛：“卧槽？你男朋友来头不小啊！”

仙道抿抿唇：“唐泽，有件事我想问你。”

“你说。”

“Alpha有没有可能无法释放信息素？”

“有两种可能。一是这个Alpha的腺体受到损伤萎缩消失了，用肉眼就可以看出来，后颈会出现明显的凹陷。第二种可能微乎其微，概率在千万分之一左右，甚至更小。迄今为止，包括我的研究生导师在内，都没有碰到过。医学上称为腺体休眠现象，简单来说，就是晚熟。”

“晚熟？”仙道眉头微蹙，似有所思。

“为什么问我这个？难道你的男朋友……”

“不是，流川有信息素，与他无关。”仙道截断了唐泽的猜测，他怕唐泽知道后，去证实他的猜测。

倘若流川真是罕见的腺体休眠，唐泽八成会把他视为医学研究对象。

仙道随口编了个理由：“我最近在看一部悬疑侦探小说，里面有提到Alpha不能释放信息素，但作者没有细说原因，好奇而已。”

“哦，不是流川就好。晚熟很麻烦的，”唐泽说道，“严格来说，因为这个原因不能释放信息素就确定不了第二性别。”

仙道的手指无意识地蜷曲了一下，神情明显怔愣了片刻，他咽了一口口水：“什么叫确定不了第二性别？”

“发育不完全的腺体很难判别究竟是属于Alpha还是Omega。”

“可是，”仙道的心突突直跳，“身份资料上的第二性别需要出具权威医院的书面证明，这不能造假吧？”

“可以用其他辅助方法大致判别，但是不能百分百确定，只能说收集到的这些身体数据更倾向于哪一种第二性别。医院的书面文件上会着重注明这一点，等到二次发育结束，腺体完全成熟以后再作检测，如果当时误判了，必须重新办理身份资料，修改第二性别信息。”唐泽又喝了口饮料，“所以说很麻烦啊，而且二次发育比分化期更难捱，特别痛，等于多遭一次罪。”

“那其他Alpha的信息素会影响二次发育吗？”仙道眸光变得深邃起来。

“理论上会，要是对方第二性别是Omega，Alpha的信息素很有利，能起到安抚和镇痛的作用；反之则是雪上加霜，二次发育的过程将变得越发痛苦和漫长。”

仙道的心里倏地升上来一团模模糊糊的东西，具体是什么，他说不清。

宿舍内的气氛陡然凝重起来。

唐泽见仙道一直沉默不语，疑惑地问道：“那部小说写得这么精彩啊？你很少这么认真的跟我探讨学术类问题的，聊完还变得心事重重的。书名叫什么来着？我也去看看。”

“忘了。”仙道情绪恢复过来，朝唐泽露出惯有的笑容，带了些许痞气，“我是不是记忆力衰退了？”

“我看你是开启了恋爱脑之后智商归零了。”唐泽横了他一眼。

“哦对了，你这里有Alpha专用隔离贴吗？”

“干嘛？嫌弃自己的信息素气味？”

“我一看到流川就动情，控制不住我的信息素。他被我压制，心理和生理上都不大舒服。”

唐泽不疑有他，从医疗箱箱底拿出一小盒防水隔离贴，递给仙道：“都说恋爱使人迷失自我，你这才谈了多久啊，就陷得这么深啦？”

仙道接过隔离贴，笑了笑，没再多说。


	48. Chapter 48

48.

唐泽走后，仙道用手机浏览了大量与腺体休眠现象相关的论文和研究报告。

也不知道是不是心理作用，仙道越看越觉得流川不管动怒还是动情都不释放信息素的根本原因是他正处在反常的半分化状态。

假如这一点成立，流川的Alpha性别就是医院的推论，并非最终定论。

不过仙道在意的倒不是流川的第二性别，而是二次发育之痛。

仙道宁可流川昨晚后颈异常是腺体发炎，去医院打一针就没事了。万一真是二次发育，这种腺体苏醒带来的突发性痛症将持续半年到一年，直至完全分化。如果说正常分化期（十三周岁到十四周岁之间）所经历的疼痛等级是时不时被蜜蜂蛰上几口的程度，那么二次发育的痛感在十倍以上。

仙道心绪纷杂，正欲搜索缓解二次发育疼痛的方法，小卷毛发了条微信过来。

小卷毛：老大，学校论坛上有人开贴嘲讽大嫂，骂他是狐狸精！

仙道：链接。

 

仙道点开小卷毛分享的链接，通篇没一句好话，说什么新来的转校生本体是狐狸精，擅长媚术，用不正当手段勾走了商陆信息素等级最高的Alpha，还说什么他为了抱大腿甘于人下云云。

学校论坛需要学号才能注册，但发帖和回复可以选择真实姓名，也可以自定义昵称。

发布这个帖子的学生显然不敢以真面目示人，用“X”作为代号。

商陆最不缺的就是不爱读书的闲人，哪里有热闹就往哪里凑，这个发布不到二十分钟的帖子里已经展开了唇枪舌战。

「隔着手机屏幕我都闻到楼主由内而外散发出来的酸味了，是不是追求红七届未遂，所以把怨气撒在他男朋友身上？」

「……流川来商陆之前是朔望高中的校霸好吗。用得着抱仙道的大腿？」

「听楼上的口气像是很了解流川枫似的，你就这么笃定他不会这么做？」

「不就是欺负流川刚转校过来，迷弟迷妹基数没有红七届大嘛。我就纳闷了，流川要颜值有颜值，要身材有身材，肤白貌美大长腿，犯得着做小伏低在红七届面前搔首弄姿？」

「我这里有一个小道消息，真假未知仅供参考。我表妹是朔望高中的，她和流川枫一届，入学那年就成了他的脑残粉，经常在我面前提到他。去年下半年，临近期末考的时候流川枫在学校跟人干架，一个人打了一个班的Alpha，听说把至少五人打进了医院，校方请了他的家长。我表妹说，来的那个人是流川时生。流川时生你们知道是谁吗？就是海军陆战部那位带领突击队成功捣毁毒巢荷普岛、解救春风号上所有人质的年轻少校！」

「楼上这位，你表妹大概有幻想症吧？流川枫的背景要是真这么硬，在商陆横着走都行，哪还需要寻求仙道彰的庇护？」

「楼主说得没错，我知道内幕，太子党就是因为这只狐狸精分裂的，仙道彰大概被他灌了迷药吧。」

「滚好吗？你全家都是狐狸精！还擅长媚术咧，你怎么不去写玄幻小说啊？」

「太子党真是流川枫搞散的？据我所知，仙道跟志村还有北山是铁三角，他们初中就在一块玩了，五六年的感情不会这么不堪一击吧。我觉得应该另有隐情。」

「能有什么隐情？红七届重色轻友呗。兄弟算什么呀，还不是说翻脸就翻脸。」

「楼上这位匿名人士是太子党成员吧。哟，这么快就忘了你们那天一票人去F-605围殴流川枫这件事啦？你们趁仙道不在学校的时候动他的宝贝男朋友，难道还指望他继续跟你们称兄道弟？」

「我作证，楼上句句属实。太子党这几个怂货，平时拽得跟二五八万似的，以为能只手遮天，结果红七届一来就吓得屁滚尿流，比丧家犬还狼狈哈哈哈，真是大快人心！以前对红七届无感，但现在就冲这一点，我力挺他，早就该教训教训这帮渣滓了，有爹生没娘养的东西，得亏是在学校，出了社会迟早被人砍死！」

「新来的转校生的确一脸狐媚样，什么高岭之花呀，比某些Omega还会装纯。红七届的眼光也太差了吧，居然跟这种货色在一起。」

看到这里，仙道咬了下后槽牙，他很少因为外界的言论动怒，但今天例外。

仙道输入学号和密码登录，在帖子里以真实姓名回复：「我的Alpha轮得到你们评头论足？」

小卷毛紧跟其后：「没错，流川枫是我老大明媒正娶的Alpha！」

这会儿第三节课刚下课，仙道一现身，后面跟帖回复的学生络绎不绝。

「哈哈哈哈哈神他妈明媒正娶！」

「我的梦中情A有了他的Alpha，而我还是孤单小O。」

「喂喂喂，请问是护妻狂魔上线了吗？」

「我和流川枫一个班的，他的本体应该是冰山吧。」

「楼上+1。不过也有可能是睡神转世，就拿今天来说吧，语文课数学课他都在睡觉，上一节化学课醒了几分钟，喝了瓶水，又倒下了。我就没见过这么能睡的人。别问我为什么知道得这么清楚，问就是我管不住我的眼睛，一直往他那边瞟。除了流口水以外，他的睡相很好，也不打呼。」

「那么问题来了，我家崽崽为什么会这么困呢？是不是红七届昨晚没让他睡饱？」

北山也插了一脚：「傻逼楼主，人两口子互抱大腿碍着你什么事了？」

「乖乖隆地咚，我震惊了，北山野居然帮他的情敌说话？」

「配角要么蛇蝎心肠，不折手段，要么不求回报，隐忍伟大。」

「年度感动商陆人物在此刻诞生了！」

「匿名嫉妒红七届，勾人本事真他妈强，轻轻松松抱走新来的冰山大美人就算了，还有另一个Alpha对他死心塌地。唉，我要是有他十分之一的魅力，我做梦都能笑醒了。」

「北山不哭。在此之前，我对你其实没什么好感，觉得你就是喜欢欺负弱小的纨绔子弟。不过现在我彻底改观了。你善良又痴情，仗义又洒脱，虽然跟我家崽崽比有一定的差距，注定得不到红七届的心，但我相信，总会有别的Alpha看到你的闪光点。衷心预祝你早日找到属于自己的幸福。」

北山：「你们在说啥？？？」

小卷毛：「哈哈哈哈魅惑众生流川枫，鬼迷心窍仙道彰，为爱成佛北山野，好一段惊天地泣鬼神的三角恋呐！」

北山回复小卷毛：「三你妈啊，不要把我牵扯进这对狗男男的爱情故事里面！」

 

没过多久，这个帖子就被管理删除了，毕竟不是社会性质的公共论坛，光是攻击校友就严重违反了版规。

但仙道还是很郁闷，给小卷毛发了条微信：以后刷到类似的帖子直接举报，或者私信管理删帖处理。

小卷毛：老大，我决定给你和大嫂开一个真正的CP楼。标题我都想好了，就叫《我老大和他的Alpha相爱相杀全纪录》。

仙道：你别乱来。还有，注意你的称谓，大嫂叫得这么顺口？你没被流川打过，不知道他下手有多重。

小卷毛：攻受决定称谓，要是哪天他反压你了，我就管你叫大嫂。

仙道：……

小卷毛：对了老大，其实呢，有件事我想不明白，我问了北山和丞哥，他们也不太清楚——你到底是怎么喜欢上流川的？你们认识那天在操场上打成那副鬼样子，流川还不顾Alpha的尊严，连咬人这种不入流的招数都用上了，可见是发了狠揍你的。你走的时候眼睛都气红了，我当时差点以为你被流川打哭了。按理说，你俩从此以后应该针锋相对，谁也不服谁，怎么就突然好上了呢？连个情绪转变的过渡期都没有。老大，你该不会是斯德哥尔摩综合症患者吧？你对征服过你伤害过你的人更容易产生感情？

洋洋洒洒这么大一段文字，仙道看得头都疼了，大致扫了一遍，回道：我是如何动心的并不重要，重要的是，我喜欢他。我家流川哪哪都好，别说打我一顿咬我一口了，就算他天天家暴，我也觉得我赚了。

小卷毛：……

小卷毛：老大，你……你画风不太对啊。我怎么觉得你好像一只舔狗。

小卷毛：舔狗舔狗，舔到最后，一无所有。

仙道：你信不信我马上截图发给流川，让他替我出头？

小卷毛：别啊！大嫂会打断我肋骨的！

 

和小卷毛聊完，仙道给流川发了条微信，问他有没有睡醒。

流川回得挺快：怎么了？

仙道跟流川一说上话，心情就顺畅了，论坛上的是是非非污言秽语全都抛之脑后：没怎么，想你了。亲一个。

流川：啾。

仙道：！！！

流川：干嘛？

仙道：你这是跟谁学的啊？

流川：我弟。

仙道：小蠢蛋平时还发信息啾你？？？

流川：不是，我看到他在家庭群里这么啾我妈。

流川：你不喜欢？

仙道：喜欢喜欢！但是你只能啾我，明白吗？

流川：嗯，我啾我妈她会带我去看心理医生的。

仙道：哈哈哈哈哈。

流川：等等再聊。

仙道：嗯？

流川发了张截图过来。

仙道点开一看，流川被小蠢蛋狂轰滥炸了。

小蠢蛋：！！！！

小蠢蛋：原来你脖子上那个草莓印是仙道彰吸出来的啊！！！

小蠢蛋：小哥！你别装死！回信息！你在搞什么？

小蠢蛋：你再不理我我就生气了！

小蠢蛋：流川枫，我真的生气了！！！

诸如此类的感叹句，字里行间透出怵目惊心的愕然和愤慨。

流川时生是不是弟控仙道不能确定，但小蠢蛋铁定是兄控。

流川又发过来一条微信：昨天晾了他一晚上，早上也没搭理，再不回他估计要哭了。

仙道边喝水边单手输入信息：嗯，你先跟咱弟好好谈一谈，说不通你就建个群，我来给他做思想工作。

流川：好。

仙道：哦还有，我的家庭医生给我们带了寿司，放学后你别去食堂了，直接回宿舍吧。今天周五了，下午也没课，吃完收拾收拾东西早点回家。

流川：被我咬伤的地方好点了没有。

仙道：等等见了面你就知道了。

流川没再回复，仙道把手机放在书桌上，起身去了趟浴室，上完厕所洗手的时候顺便照了照镜子，他对自己这张恢复如初的脸相当满意，嘴角忍不住上扬，从天窗投射进来的阳光将他那双墨蓝色的眼眸照亮了一些，神采奕奕。


	49. Chapter 49

49.

流川一回复小汐，小汐就傲娇起来了，实力诠释了什么叫“今天你对我爱答不理，明天我让你高攀不起”。不过流川不是会哄人的主，跟他摆谱没有用，挑明说了他就是要跟仙道在一起，能接受最好，不能接受试着接受，就算大哥出面，他也是这句话。

小汐气得够呛，情绪差点绷不住：小哥，我不想你被别人抢走。

流川：没人能改变我们的血缘关系。

小汐：可是……你就不能换个人早恋吗？

流川：你讨厌仙道彰？

小汐：我不是讨厌他，我是关心你。仙道彰惹得桃花债太多了，单恋他的Omega和Beta数都数不清，其中难免有性情偏执的学生，他们会认为是你抢走了他们的梦中情A，把你视作情敌，将内心爱而不得的怨恨全都发泄在你的身上。

流川：你认为几个Omega和Beta能把我怎么样？

小汐：你别忘了，Omega可以攻击你，但你不可以攻击Omega，就是这么不公平的。而且学校发给我们Omega的手环能释放出暂时麻痹Alpha神经的气体，你会因此失去抵抗能力的。

流川：行了，我知道了，别说了。

小汐：我还听说了太子党的事，原来他们在食堂里找你麻烦也是因为仙道彰。

流川：这件事与仙道无关。收起你的偏见。

小汐：我就是对仙道彰有偏见！是你偏袒他！

小汐：都怪大哥！他不安排你转校来商陆就什么事都没了。活该他单身！最好一辈子都找不到跟他匹配度高的Omega，守着那座海岛孤独终老！

流川：……

小汐：小哥，我先把作业写好。一点在校门口见。我们当面谈这个问题。

流川：回家再说。仙道也要去青枫浦的。我们同路。

小汐：流川枫！你心里到底还有没有我这个弟弟？不是说好这周去爷爷家吗？！你脑子里只有仙道彰？？？

流川：哦。

流川：那就去爷爷家。

小汐：我迟早被你气死。

小汐：不说了，我做几道数学题冷静冷静，我需要整理一下我的思路。回见。

 

放学后，流川把物理老师刚刚发下来的试卷塞进了抽屉里，他对学习没有任何兴趣，自然不会乖乖写家庭作业。

流川离开二号教学楼，顺路在学校超市买了两罐饮料。

回到宿舍，流川摸出钥匙，开门进屋。

仙道刚从浴室出来，他换了件雾霾蓝的圆领卫衣，一看到流川就露出了标志性的笑容。

流川抬手捏住仙道的下巴，把他的脸往左边一扳，剑眉微蹙：“伤好了？”

“是啊。”仙道拉开流川的手。

“你在吃什么……”

话音断在了仙道的吻里，流川着实措手不及。紧跟着，仙道把含在嘴里的水果硬糖推进了他的口中。

仙道顺势搂住流川的腰，满面春风，骚包到不行：“知道我在吃什么了吗？”

“恶不恶心？”流川一开口就是一股清甜的白桃味。

仙道挑眉：“你又不是没吃过我的口水。”

流川无法反驳，忿忿地咬碎硬糖，吞咽下肚。

仙道唇角弯起的弧度一如既往的好看，托着流川的后脑勺又亲了上去。

余留着糖果滋味的甜蜜唾液在口腔内混合交融。

仙道低声喟叹：“你是糖做的狐狸吗？怎么这么甜。”

“什么狐狸？”流川被亲迷糊了，平日里倔傲淡漠的眼神此刻略显茫然。

“你啊，你是我的宝贝小狐狸。”

“听不懂你在说什么。”

“我两次都梦见你是红棕色的小狐狸，尾巴尖上一截白，特别漂亮。你喜欢在我怀里撒娇，粘着我不放。”仙道没好意思说，小狐狸还会变成人形，任他为所欲为。

“白痴。”

“好了不逗你了，去吃寿司吧。宿舍卫生我已经打扫过了，吃完我们就回青枫浦。”仙道边说边拉着流川往书桌方向走，“我妈叫你今晚去我家吃饭。”

“我忘了跟你说了。”

“嗯？”

“这个周末我要去我爷爷家。和我弟一起。”

仙道不想和流川分开，万分失落，但很快另辟蹊径：“方不方便带上我？”

“你想去？”

“嗯。”

流川沉思片刻，坦言相告：“我弟对你有误解，肯定会说不少让你不痛快的话。”

“两天见不到你我会更不痛快。”

“那你跟你妈说一声。”流川脱了外套，摘下领带，一并挂在椅背上。

“好，”仙道打开寿司盒，给了流川一双筷子，“你先吃，我给她打个电话。”

 

美铃接到仙道电话的时候，正跟今野一起在超市里选购食材。

“什么？小枫这么快就要带你去见他的爷爷了？”

“不是正式见家长。”

“见家长还分什么正式不正式的？你别没个正经，要严肃对待。小枫的两个爷爷都是忍冬大学的教授，现在有没有退休我不清楚，之前媒体采访我偶像的时候，她提到过。文化人比较讲究，可能喜欢字斟句酌，你说话一定要注意分寸，就算是装都要给我装出斯文败类……不对不对，知书达理的样子。万一两位老人家对你印象不好，哪天得知你还拐走了他们的Alpha孙子，你就完球了！切记妈妈的忠告，细节决定成败，咱们要稳扎稳打，尽快完成计划。”

仙道一愣：“计划？什么计划？我怎么不知道啊。”

“哎呀！就是顺利打入小枫家内部的计划啊。”

今野在旁边接腔：“少爷，夫人和我能不能堂堂正正接近绘里香，全靠你了。为此，我已经原谅你抢走我小男神这件事了。少爷加油！拿出你所有的魅力！你是最帅的！”

“今野，你别大呼小叫的，超市里这么多人，他们会觉得我俩脑子有问题的。”美铃嗔怪道。

仙道扶额：“妈，没事我先挂了，我和流川午饭还没吃。”

“嗯，别饿着小枫。儿子你也多吃点，吃饱了才有力气谈恋爱。”

“知道了——”仙道无奈地拖长了音调，等美铃挂了电话，他锁屏手机，拎过另一把椅子，坐在了流川旁边。

“你后颈上贴着的是什么？”流川问道。

“Alpha专用隔离贴，这样你就闻不到我的信息素了。”仙道掰开一双筷子，夹了一个甜虾寿司，蘸上芥末和调味酱油。

流川垂眸，若有所思，沉默了一小会儿，看着仙道说道：“你不必迁就我。”

仙道咽下嘴里的寿司，笑了笑：“表情干嘛这么凝重？隔离贴又不会损伤腺体。我们之间确实出现了问题，虽然没有严重到影响我们的感情，但我不舍得你因为我的信息素这么难受。既然有办法解决，干嘛不解决？”

“Alpha贴着隔离贴会被别的Alpha奚落。”在流川的认知当中，只有患上第二性别认知障碍的Alpha才会用隔离贴长期封住自己的腺体，以这种掩耳盗铃的方式伪装成Beta。

“奚落就奚落，我不在乎。”仙道开了罐饮料，不以为意地说，“再说了，商陆除了你以外，不会有人当面挑衅我。”

流川扯了张纸巾，擦了擦嘴，忽然搭住仙道的肩膀，倾身在他后颈上快速亲了一下，然后把额头抵在他的肩头，很小声地说：“谢谢。”

难得温情，戳得仙道心口一软，眉目随之温柔下来：“傻狐狸。跟自己男朋友还客气什么？”

“其实，”流川长出一口气，抬起头来，眼眸如同一片深寂的水域，藏着一个难宣于口的秘密，“昨晚我腺体疼痛的原因，不完全是你造成的。你不用过度自责。”

仙道若无其事地笑了：“要是我的猜测没错，我想我大概知道你为什么不释放信息素了。”

流川明显一震，瞳孔微微地收缩了一下，像是受到了惊吓，他手心开始冒汗，不知道该作何反应。

仙道知道他的缺陷了？！

仙道搁下筷子，捏捏流川的脸：“腺体休眠。对吗？”

流川的脑子里嗡得一声，脸色顿时煞白，有些慌乱地抓住仙道的手：“你会不会瞧不起我。”

“为什么觉得我会瞧不起你？”

“我没有完整的腺体。我是……”流川想起那年体检结束后，听到他腺体检测结果的同学骂他“怪物”，他的心一下子沉进了无望的泥沼中。

“宝贝，这只是暂时的，你还会经历二次发育。这就是我必须用隔离贴的原因。我的信息素有可能是你的催化剂，也有可能会阻碍你完全分化。我想你应该明白我的意思。我不敢冒险。”仙道揽过流川，“别担心。”

流川的指尖控制不住地轻颤，经年的委屈、不解和躁郁争先恐后地冒了上来，用暴力跟冷漠粉饰出来的太平转眼间分崩离析，他终于问出了十四岁那年没有问出口的问题：“为什么只有我是这样的？”

仙道轻笑，摸了摸流川的后背，沉声说道：“千万分之一的概率都被你碰上了，证明你很特殊；就算没有信息素的威压，你照样可以把别的Alpha打趴在地，证明你很强大。一个又特殊又强大的人，还长得这么好看，谁会不爱呢？我怀疑我上辈子拯救过银河系，幸运女神才会眷顾我，让我得到你的垂青。”

流川静静听完仙道这番话，过了片刻，他像是活过来了，颇为凶狠地咬了一口他的嘴唇，以一种不悦地口吻说道：“不要把自己说得好像很差一样。”

事情说开了，好坏也就这样了，流川没了先前的负担，宛若阳光没入黑暗的泥沼当中，顺利把他的心重新挖了出来。

仙道舔了下被流川咬痛的唇面，直白又灼热的目光盯着流川不放：“这你就不懂了。当你真正爱上一个人以后，自信和自卑是并骑的。自信会好好爱他的同时，又自卑不够完美，不足以与对方匹配。”

流川怔了怔，须臾间他恍然明白过来，他担心仙道知道他腺体存有缺陷正是出于这种自卑心理。

原来他比自己想象中更喜欢仙道。

意识到这一点，流川深感错愕，他说不清对仙道的这份感情是怎么产生的，也说不清是如何加深的。等他想要认认真真思考这些问题的时候，却发现已经来不及了——仙道早就在他的心上登陆驻扎，圈地为王了。


	50. Chapter 50

50.

吃完唐泽带来的双人份寿司套餐，流川去浴室换上他自己的衣服，把校服外套挂到阳台上，衬衣和裤子叠好放进收纳袋里，准备带到爷爷家去洗。

“你东西都整理好了？”流川看了眼还坐在椅子上喝饮料的仙道。

“就住两个晚上，不用带很多东西吧。”

“我爷爷家住山区，气温比忍冬市低，你带件厚外套。”流川提醒一句，将换洗衣物和熊仔塞进了双肩包里。

“你不用带？”

“嗯，不用。我爷爷家有我的衣服。”

“不过没有也没事，有我就行了，”仙道语气无比自然地调戏他的小狐狸，“冷的话到我怀里来。”

“好。”流川毫无波澜。

“好？”仙道收起故作轻佻的笑容，惊讶地直起身，“你不是应该先甩我一记眼刀，然后冷着脸叫我滚？”

流川拉上双肩包的拉链，抬起头看着仙道，极为认真地说：“如果你觉得冷，也可以来我怀里。

但流川到底还是无法用言语表述内心的鼓噪。他迫切地想要让仙道知道，在这段感情里，他们是平等的。他不是时时刻刻需要被仙道护在身后的弱者，他有足够的能力成为仙道可以信赖的依靠。

幸亏仙道不是天资愚钝的人，当下读懂了流川的言下之意，心情愉悦地应了一声“好”。

一阵风从敞开的玻璃门吹了进来，拂过流川额前的碎发，他的眸光异乎寻常的明亮。

看得仙道心痒难耐，从椅子上站了起来，迈开长腿走到流川的面前。

“你露出这样的表情，会让我误以为你在向我索吻。”

流川的脸上压根就没有表情，仍是顶着他那张扑克脸。

伤势恢复的仙道比之前更为俊朗，他帅得没什么攻击性，不像流川这般锐利，像是缓缓涌聚过来的海水，温柔却难以抗拒。

流川竟一时失神，直直地望着仙道。

“我都攻到你面前了，你还发愣？”仙道不禁莞尔一笑，俯身轻轻吻了流川的脸颊，“想什么呢？”

流川突然站起来，伸手揪住仙道的衣领，把人往床上一掼，顺势压在了他的身上。

“反攻会被暴力镇压的……”

“我喜欢你。”流川打断了仙道的话。

宿舍里安静到能听到外面风吹过树叶发出的沙沙声。

流川毕竟不是感情细腻的人，粗糙且直白：“我以后可能会越来越喜欢你。”

“把‘可能’这两个字去掉，告白效果会更好——我当然知道你喜欢我。”仙道按着流川的后颈，“我也会越来越喜欢你。”

与仙道的吻相比，流川的吻明显强劲许多，像莽撞无礼的小兽，不断地在仙道的口腔里探索。

牙齿还好几次磕在一起，又痛又麻，很符合流川势如破竹的进攻风格。

“嘶——”仙道倒抽一口冷气，嘴唇被流川咬破了。

局势所迫，仙道不得不夺回主导权，搂紧流川的腰，一个翻身将他覆压住。

流川呼吸沉促，冰山俊脸早就浮上了情红。

仙道舔去唇面上的血，扯低流川的衣领，报复性地在他锁骨上咬出了一个浅浅的牙印。

“我有教过你这么粗暴的亲法吗？”

“我不知道。我就想咬你。”

流川决定摘下那颗挂在嫩芽芽尖上的星，只要牢牢地握在手里，就不用担心它会被风吹灭。

仙道这才看清流川眼底汹涌而湿润的情绪，像是一整片洒落在广袤冰原上的月光。

皎洁明澈，摄人心魄。

仙道想不妥协都难，他亲了亲流川的唇角：“我没说你不能咬我。稍微咬轻一点，一嘴的血腥味搞得像是打架一样。”

“哦。”

仙道循循善诱：“亲我也用不着这么凶。”

对此，流川不服，不服当然得反驳：“那天在游泳馆你不是更凶？”

“性质不一样。那次是强吻，你不可能乖乖配合我，当然要凶一点。”仙道的回答振振有辞，并不觉得当时的行为有什么不妥，“我记得我好像还摸了你的腰。”

“不用帮我回忆，我记性没那么差。”

“我记性差，刚亲完就想不起来接吻是什么滋味了，我需要加深记忆……”

不及把话说完，宿舍门被人推开了。

北山大喇喇地走了进来：“去医院看小卷毛吗？晚上我请你们吃火锅——哎呦操你妈啊，仙道彰你青天白日的把流川压在床上想干嘛？！好你个衣冠禽兽！说你不要脸你还真的把整张脸都扔了？”

“你不会敲门？”仙道手一撑，从流川的身上爬起来。

北山盯了仙道片刻，见他嘴唇上有一个深色的薄痂：“够激烈的啊，我要是晚来一步，你俩是不是就开干了？”

“流川还小，我现在也就只能他的便宜，”仙道转头冲流川抬了抬下巴，“是吧？宝贝。”

“白痴。”流川提了下被仙道扯乱的衣领，坐在床边换好鞋子，起身把拖鞋放在门旁的木质鞋架上。

“走不走？我家司机在校门口等着了。”北山问道。

“我要陪流川去他爷爷家。周末回来再去医院看小卷毛。”仙道摸出手机，给北山转了钱，“替我买些吃的带给小卷毛。”

北山收取转账：“算你还有点良心。”

仙道笑了笑：“你可以走了，总是当电灯泡不怕耗能过度？”

“操，老子他妈还是牺牲自己成全你们的最佳男配呢！”北山冲仙道比了个中指，转身走了。

流川穿好外套，把双肩包挂在一边肩上，抬手看了眼腕表上的时间：“我们也走吧。我弟约了我一点在校门口见。”

“好，我换双鞋。”

仙道换了双板鞋，又从立柜里拿了一件深灰色的潮牌夹克外套放进了运动包里。

仙道拎起运动包：“再等我几分钟，我稍微整理一下发型。”

流川双手抱臂，靠在门上满眼无奈地看着仙道走进了浴室，心说你要不要再化个妆？

过了大概十来分钟，仙道从浴室出来。

流川愣是没看出来仙道捯饬完的朝天发跟进去之前有什么差别。

“走吧。”仙道挂起招牌笑容。

流川原想吐槽仙道浪费时间，不过看在他伤好后这么帅的份上，抿了抿嘴就算了。

 

两人离开宿舍楼房区，走向学校正门口，一路上遇到的同学，尤其是女孩，频频往他们这边看，偶尔还交头接耳地议论几句。

流川不逛学校论坛，对八卦没有任何兴趣，自然不知道上午有人发了帖子诋毁他。

但仙道是知情的，低低地“啧”了一声，大大方方地揽住了流川的肩膀。

“呀——”旁边有两个女孩叫了起来。

仙道瞟了一眼，原以为会扫到嫌恶的眼神，却不料她们高兴得像是中了彩票头奖似的，就差原地蹦起来了。

仙道依稀还听到其中一个难掩兴奋地问她的同伴：“这是不是就是传说中的官方发糖？”

官方发糖？什么意思？

仙道想不明白也就懒得想了，反正不是中伤流川的话对他来说都无关紧要。

 

到了学校门口，四处都是来接孩子回家的豪车，这里俨然成了一场露天车展。攀比是商陆一贯以来的不良风气，学生之间比吃比穿不算，还要拉上家长助阵，不足为奇。

几个保安穿着醒目的背心正在指挥车辆通行，避免发生刮擦。

“流川，我去对面水果店买些水果，带去你爷爷家。”仙道谨记美铃的教诲，他不知道流川两位爷爷的喜好，一个高中生第一次非正式登门买太贵重的东西也不好，搞得像是巴不得全世界都知道他钱多的暴发户似的，容易引起老人家的反感，想来想去，还是买水果最好，起码无功无过。

“不用。”

“空手去很没礼貌。”

“我爷爷家住在春雨镇，坐大巴过去要两个半小时，提着水果不方便。”

“这样啊，那就到镇上再买。”

“嗯。”

正说着，一个穿着鹅黄色连帽卫衣的男孩飞扑到了流川的背上，跑动时带起来的风里混合着槴子花的淡香。

是个Omega！

仙道想都没想就把这个男孩拎了下来，放在了一边。

男孩不高，目测只有一米六出头，仙道必须低头看他。

不知道为什么，仙道觉得这个生了双杏眼的男孩非常面熟，好像在哪里看到过。

“小哥！”男孩仰起头，像一只生气的小鸡崽，“他凭什么把我拎下来！”

敢直接往流川身上扑的小Omega除了小汐还能有谁？

“因为你矮。”流川一针见血，直击弟弟的要害。

“小哥，你是不是忘了我只有十四岁？我至少能长到一米七五。”

“哦，原来你是小蠢蛋啊。”仙道卸下防备，心想难怪觉得他面熟了，眉眼与绘里香神似。

“你才是小蠢蛋，你全家都是小蠢……小哥！为什么你还没有改掉我的微信备注？”

“忘了。”流川拿出手机，叫了辆车。

接单司机很快回电话过来，说是今天商陆门口太堵，开进来不容易开出去，问他能不能走到路口等。

流川“嗯”了一声，表示没问题。

挂了电话，流川转眸瞥见小汐跟仙道对上了。

一个云淡风轻，笑得一脸无所谓；一个鼓着他那张婴儿肥的脸，眼底怒气横生。

“我是不会把我小哥让给你的！”小汐义愤填膺。

“不需要你让，流川本来就是我的。”仙道不紧不慢地说道。

“小哥！”小汐挽住流川的手，试图拉拢战线，“虽然我们小时候说好将来要一起做糯米团，你却背着我偷偷拔高，但我仍然最爱你。”

“……”这都什么跟什么。流川面无表情，一言不发。

仙道捧着流川的脸在他眉骨亲了一口，冲小汐扬了下眉：“你亲得到吗？”

“你你你你——”小汐恨不得跳起来打仙道一拳，“你怎么能当着这么多人的面亲我小哥？我不同意！”

“我男朋友同意就行了。”仙道环抱住流川的肩膀。

“都给我闭嘴。”流川剑眉一蹙，冷质的声音透出不容人拒的气势。

“好，我听你的。”仙道当即表态。

小汐不甘落后，急忙接道：“小哥，我、我也听你的！我最乖！”

流川颇为无语地斜了仙道一眼。要是没记错的话，这家伙上午还很成熟地说什么要给小汐做思想工作。

屁咧。明明就是故意挑衅。比小汐还幼稚。

流川预感到他在爷爷家的两天可能不太好过，估计会被这两个人烦死。

可惜男友和弟弟同等重要，哪个都不能一脚踹开，不得不拖着粘在他身上的一大一小去路口坐车。


	51. Chapter 51

51.

三人打车抵达忍冬汽车西站，路上没堵车通行无阻，一点半到的，正好赶上一点四十五分前往春雨镇的班车。

上车前，仙道在车站的零食店里买了些吃的。

小汐一路跟仙道剑拔弩张，自然不会认为这袋零食有他的份，当即扯了扯流川的袖子：“小哥，我也想吃东西，但我这个礼拜的零用钱花完了。”

仙道接道：“我不是买好了吗？”

“我不吃你买的零食，你没安好心。你以为用吃的收买我，我就会改口叫你哥夫了吗？”

仙道一脸无辜：“我也没让你叫我哥夫啊。”

“你敢说你心里不是这么想的？”

“行了，”流川被他们吵得头都大了，“先上车再说。错过这班就要多等半小时。”

说完，流川率先迈开步子走向一号检票口。

小汐腿短，走得没仙道快，等他登上大巴，看见仙道已经堂而皇之地霸占了流川旁边的座位。

小汐卸下双肩包，抱在怀里走上前，噘着嘴怒视仙道：“我想要跟我小哥坐一起。”

仙道掏了掏耳朵：“嗯？你说什么？”

“你聋啦？”小汐看向坐在窗边的流川，眼神从愤然转为委屈，“小哥……”

身后方的乘务员打断了小汐：“嗳，这位小朋友，赶紧入座，马上就要发车了，站着很危险。家长管一管。”

流川朝前面的座位努了下嘴：“坐好。”

“喔。”小汐瘪瘪嘴，不情不愿地靠着窗坐了下来。

“小朋友，请系好安全带。”乘务员笑容甜美。

小汐扯过安全带，扣在腰上，他年满十四周岁，分化也已完成，严格意义上来说不能算是小朋友了。矮有错吗？

 

春风镇依山傍水，风景秀丽，是有名的避暑胜地。

秋冬是旅游淡季，去的人不多，这趟班次也就十来个乘客。

小汐旁边的座位空着，仙道起身把他和流川的包以及在车站买的零食放在了上面。

小汐瞥见了购物袋里有他最爱的蜂蜜芝士夹心饼干，肚子里馋虫直打滚，他深吸一口气，扭头恶狠狠地对仙道说：“我就吃一包饼干，下周把钱转给你。”

“吃了我买的饼干你就得叫我哥夫了。”仙道笑盈盈地说道。

“你！”

“你吃你的，不用管他。”流川没想到有朝一日他也会成为争端调停者。

“嗯！”有了流川这句话，小汐底气噌噌噌冒了上来，抬起下巴挑衅式地睨了仙道一眼，而后从购物袋里拿出心仪的夹心小饼干，咔嚓咔嚓吃了起来。

小孩到底是小孩，有东西吃就忘了一切烦忧，沉陷在蜂蜜与芝士的甜腻之中。 

 

大巴调了个头，缓缓地驶出车站。

流川偏过头，凑近仙道的耳边，压低声音说：“差不多一点，别再以大欺小了。”

仙道以同样的音量跟流川耳语：“你亲我一下我就照做。你知道我这个人的，你亲口哄我的话特别好哄。”

流川横他一眼：“你脑子里就只有‘亲’这一个动作？”

“那倒不是，”仙道笑容纯良，“动作多得是，不过我暂时不敢动，怕你又把我踹下床。”

流川眉梢微微一挑，大概听明白仙道的意思了，眼中闪过一丝促狭：“谁动谁还是未知数。”

“你动？”

“怎么，不能动？”

仙道抿了抿唇，带笑的眼睛注视着流川，语气却是一本正经：“能，当然能。你想自己动就再好不过了。我肯定配合你。”

“……”

“但我怕你腰酸。”仙道撩起骚来也正直明朗，“听说背入式比较舒服，高中毕业后我们试试？”

流川一咬牙，他就不应该接仙道的话！

流川攥了攥拳头，孰料思绪像不受控似的朝着仙道描述的场景狂奔而去，拉都拉不回来。

清心寡欲不代表一无所知，人到了一定的年龄之后对这些事好像自然而然会有概念。

流川的脑海里很快浮现出他趴在床上被仙道压着的画面了。

“不高兴了？”仙道戳了下流川的脸。

“没有不高兴，”流川摒弃不合时宜的想法，在冰川融化后，高耸的雪山也陆续崩塌，他如实说道，“我还没仔细考虑过你说的这件事。”

仙道被流川认真的样子逗笑了，阳光在他的眼眸中闪逝，眼底一片海波般流光溢彩：“幸亏我管了闲事，跟着志村他们去了游泳馆，要不然我可能会错过你。我真是捡到宝了。”

“捡？明明是不打不相识。”流川想起当时激烈的斗殴，他还从来没被人揍得这么惨过，仙道一点都没对他留情，虽然没打他脸，但也是拳拳到肉，不过打得倒是挺畅快的。站在巅峰的强者最怕碰不到对手，有时候一个起鼓相当的对手比一个志趣相投的朋友更难得。

“那天我还以为我从此以后就破相了，打车回去的时候心都凉了。”

提及此事，流川眼波一动：“你的复原速度跟我大哥好像差不多。”

“下个周末我到唐泽那做个信息素检测，就能确定我目前的信息素等级了。”

“我陪你一起去。”

“好。”

 

坐在前面的小汐听见仙道和流川一直在讲悄悄话，吃到嘴里的饼干忽然不甜了。

小汐对时生是崇拜英雄的敬仰，对年龄相近从小玩到大的流川则是依赖。

不仅爱情，亲情和友情也有独占欲，就连有些宠物都不喜欢它们主人摸别的动物。

在知道自家冰山小哥被仙道凿了以前，小汐由于舍友每天吹仙道彩虹屁的缘故，他觉得仙道还可以，也真心希望舍友能美梦成真，引起梦中情A的注意。但现在小汐的心态发生了天翻地覆的改变，一想到他清冷孤高犹如谪仙般遗世独立的小哥被仙道吻了脖子就来气，还留下了一个明显的吻痕，傻子都知道是吸出来的——说不定不止亲了脖子，还有别的地方。

小汐想到了上周他看过的一本少儿不宜的漫画，其中有一页画了主角Alpha吻遍了他的Omega的全身，包括圆润可爱的脚趾。

仙道彰该不会也像这个Alpha一样色气满满地舔吻过他小哥的每一寸肌肤了吧？

小汐的脑子里顿时一道惊雷劈过，炸得他把饼干往旁边一扔，转过身没头没脑地骂道：“仙道彰，你这个老流氓！”

少年音清脆大声，引得附近几个在玩手机的乘客都抬起头看了过来。

仙道茫然地眨眨眼。他做什么了？怎么就成了老流氓？

“小哥，你不要再跟他一起睡了！”小汐充分展现了超龄熊孩子的顽劣和不讲理。

小汐突然抽风，和周围投射过来的探究目光，使得流川目光一沉：“不要再闹了。”

小汐委委屈屈，小爪子扒着椅背，下巴抵在自己手背上：“小哥，我没闹，我只是觉得你不能这么草率就把自己交给仙道彰。他这个人不靠谱。”

“当面说我坏话？”仙道扬了下眉，“你倒是说说看，我哪里不靠谱了？”

“你总是对别人笑，到处乱放电。”

“还有呢？”

“还有……还有就是你不尊重我小哥，我小哥也是Alpha，你怎么可以亲他的脚趾？”

“噗——”右手面座位上的正在喝饮料的吃瓜乘客猛地喷出了一口盐汽水，场面相当尴尬，他强装镇定，擦了擦嘴，心虚地把脸转向车窗那边。

流川没有作声，眼神明显冷了下来，寒意直达小汐的心扉。

仙道愣了愣：“小蠢蛋，谁告诉你我做过这件事？”

“我自己猜的。”小汐目光闪烁，不敢与流川对视，嗫嚅道，“我有名字，我叫栗花落汐，再叫我小蠢蛋我就翻脸。”

“你不能把你脑补出来的情节强加到我的头上来，退一步讲，就算我真的这么做了，也不是不尊重你小哥，相反，我爱他才想吻遍他全身每一处。”

小汐眸光一变：“你也看过那本漫画？！”

“嗯？什么漫画？”仙道发觉他不太跟得上小汐的节奏，心想自己十四岁的时候思维没怎么跳脱吧。怎么想一出是一出的？

“就是《躁动期的Alpha与他的猫咪甜心Omega》。”

仙道听这漫画名字不像什么正经的漫画，猜测道：“封面上是不是注明18周岁以下禁止翻阅？”

“哦——”小汐拖长了音调，颇为得意地说，“我就说吧，你果然看过。”

“小汐。”流川稍稍提高了音量，拿出了兄长的威严，他本就是一柄开过锋的冷刃，肃起脸来更是眸光锐利。

只这两个字就让小汐心里“咯噔”一声，这才反应过来他说漏嘴了。

流川气势向来凌厉迫人，多数Alpha都扛不住，更遑论刚分化完没多久的小Omega。

小汐吓得吞了口口水，视线从仙道身上转开，瞄见流川刀锋峻厉的眼神，赶紧补救，垂死也要挣扎一番：“小哥，我就看了这一本。真的，我发誓！你千万不能告诉大哥。”

“我不会告状。前提是，到站前你不准再说话。”

“好吧。”听到流川这么说，小汐悄悄松了一口气，在他心里，年长他十四岁的大哥比爸爸还威严。在爸爸面前起码他还可以撒个娇蒙混过关，在大哥那这一招是行不通的。

小汐原想向仙道发难，不料出师未捷身先死，偷鸡不成蚀把米，他郁郁不乐地靠回椅背上，索性化悲愤为食欲，又拆了盒粟米条、开了罐草莓汁，全然忘了刚刚还说就吃仙道的一包饼干。

“你要不要吃点什么？”仙道问道。

“不了。”流川脸色稍缓，用手背搓了下眼睛，“我睡会儿。”

“嗯，”仙道横起条腿架在另外一边膝盖上，伸手绕过流川的肩膀，把他圈到自己怀里，“靠着我睡吧，到了叫你。”

流川没有拒绝仙道，毕竟车程漫长，又是极其容易犯困的午后。

阳光一霎一霎地划过，睡意向流川袭来，他的意识开始慢慢模糊，头顶上方仙道的呼吸声逐渐变远，恍如从青山那头传来的悠悠潮音，令人心安。


	52. Chapter 52

52.

大巴平稳地行驶在车道上，两侧高大的常绿树木枝繁叶茂，阳光在缝隙间闪烁着。

等流川睡熟后，仙道伸手拍了下前座的椅背：“小汐。”

小汐拿着粟米条，转过头边吃边没好气地应道：“干嘛？”

“聊聊？”仙道露出善意的笑意。

“聊屁！我跟你无话可说。”

“你是不接受你小哥成了别人的男朋友，还是单纯不接受我做他的男朋友？”

“废话，当然是不接受你啊。两个Alpha在一起是不会长久的。我小哥这个人我是知道的，他认定后就无论如何都不会改了。可你未必这么专一，或许普通的Omega入不了你的眼，但是万一你邂逅了跟你信息素契合度高于90%的Omega了呢？你能保证你可以完全不受信息素的影响？”

“关于这一点你大可不必担心。你们的大哥就是最好的例子——信息素等级太高的Alpha很难遇到与之匹配的Omega。”

“我都说了‘万一’，”小汐不想吵醒流川，话音不大，不过说得咬牙切齿，“你理解能力有问题吗。”

“那你能保证你小哥放弃我，跟别人在一起就能百分百过得开心？”

“我……”小汐哽了一下，“反正……反正我就是觉得你俩不合适。你们都是Alpha，将来不会有小孩，可能也结不了婚。要是哪天你想回到正途，我小哥怎么办呀？他很固执的，他回不去的。”

大部分Omega不论男女都比较多愁善感，小汐也是如此，说着说着眼圈微微泛红，他吸了下鼻子：“注明没有好结果的事，为什么不早一点中止？”

“你说的这些不过是你的假设，假设不一定成立的，对吗？而你又一直往坏的方向考虑，在既定的悲剧面前，怎么可能会有好的结果？我知道你很关心你小哥，不希望他受到任何伤害，如若我说——”仙道顿了顿，垂眸看着流川，细碎的阳光在他的睡脸上游走，将原本就白皙无暇的肌肤照得通透发亮。

仙道的心蓦地一软，涨起一片润泽的春潮，他在此刻便早早地明了，他对流川的感情注定胜于昨日，匮于明朝。

仙道抬头看着还在等着他下文的小汐。

小汐在仙道的眼里看到了他从未见过的光彩，就像一整个宇宙的星星都沉落进了深海当中。

“我说，从今往后，我只偏爱他一个。”仙道克制不住自己心动的感觉，他不仅仅只是被流川过分好看的皮相所吸引，而是更深层次的、足以触及灵魂的爱恋。

小汐没再言语，看看仙道，又看看靠着他入睡的流川。

过了良久，小汐轻轻地“嘁”了一声，撇撇嘴，不屑地说道：“漂亮话谁不会说呀，越美丽就越有毒，骗骗我小哥这种单细胞生物或许行得通，但是想过我这关，没那么容易。还有，我大哥肯定也不会同意的。”想到比流川还狠的大哥，他顿觉背后有了一座坚不可摧的靠山。

“我早就做好了挨揍的准备，想要得到我的心上人，不付出点代价怎么行？”仙道语气平常，还带了点散漫，不过听起来又志在必得，“小汐啊，你的哥夫我当定了。”

“你这个人的脸皮怎么跟河马皮一样？鳄鱼都咬不穿。哼，我不要再听你妖言惑众了。”小汐回身戴上耳机，挑了首快节奏的歌。什么狗屁哥夫！居然还想把他小哥娶回家？简直白日做梦！

仙道笑了笑，无奈地叹了口气，流川家的小孩怎么怼起人来一个比一个厉害？幸好流川话不多，只偶尔堵他几句，不然准能被气到心梗。

既然小汐这边暂时说不通，仙道也不强求，有些事是急不来的。他从上衣口袋里摸出手机，点开之前没看完的小说看了起来，用以打发无聊的乘车时间。

 

四点半左右，大巴到达春雨镇车站。

仙道叫醒流川，险些被他打了一拳，还好反应快。

流川睡懵了，凌厉的凤眼成了无神的死鱼眼，跟游魂似的下了车，直到喝完仙道递给他的半罐雪梨汁才慢慢缓过来。

太阳快落山了，天边橘色与铅灰交融。

春雨镇属于山区，气温明显比忍冬市低得多，天还没黑就有点冷了。

仙道拿出运动包里的外套，递给流川：“穿上，刚睡醒容易着凉。”

“我体质没这么差。”

仙道学着昨天鹿岛在食堂里语气，笑着说道：“有一种冷叫‘男朋友觉得你冷’。听话。”

流川还是愿意迁就仙道的，接过外套穿上，板着脸开了句玩笑：“今天不是姥姥了？”

仙道牵住流川的手：“性别限制，我只能是你的男朋友。”

流川没说话，稍稍动了下被仙道握住的手指，扣紧了他的虎口，拉着他朝车站出口方向走去。

“小哥！”惨遭无视的小短腿·汐托着书包跟在后面小跑，“别走这么快嘛，等等我呀！”

流川听到弟弟的呼喊，稍稍放慢了脚步。

小汐追了上来：“撒手！快撒手！仙道彰，我不许你牵着我小哥！”

“看清楚，是我牵着他。”流川顾了此也不能失了彼，真觉得做人好难，“书包给我，我替你拿。”

“不用了，我自己背得动。”小汐一脸沮丧，目光在两人交握着的双手上打了个转，垂头丧气地踢开地面上一粒小石子，加快脚步走到了他们前头。

流川看着小汐的背影，夕阳下的小镇车站一片恬静，他微微眯了下眼：“我的态度是不是过于强硬了？”

“你睡着后我和小汐聊了几句。他担心我将来会做对不起你的事。”

“……”

“我看起来很花心吗？”仙道感到有些好奇，“在你之前，我没谈过恋爱啊。”

“你比较像老手。”流川中肯地评价，“懂得很多。”

“我只是理论知识丰富，实践经验还需要你帮我积累。”落霞满天，仙道的眼底也染上了艳丽的暮色。

流川心头一跳，仙道这两天总能触动他的心弦，犹如夏日阵雨，说来就说，雨点又乱又急，砸得他心坎发麻。

直面自己心之所向并非什么丢人现眼的事，流川一贯坦率直白，喜欢就是喜欢。

若说一开始因为腺体休眠这一病症有所顾忌，那么现在已经心无旁骛——仙道知道并且接受了困扰他两年的缺陷。

过了片刻，流川沉声应道：“好。”

仙道勾了勾唇角，冷不丁来了一句：“我们是不是应该接个吻？”

流川皱眉：“为什么？”

“你不知道春雨镇的传说？在小镇的夕阳里接过吻的情侣就能永远不分开。”

流川闻所未闻，满眼狐疑：“你瞎编的吧。”

“不信你自己上网查。我骗你干什么？”

“查就查。”流川正想拿手机，仙道的吻覆上了他的唇。

仙道偷袭成功，不过没有亲太久，也没有深入。一阵秋风起，枯黄的梧桐叶扑簌簌吹落满地。

“流川枫，我们永远都不会分开了。”

流川看着仙道近在眼前的笑脸，把手机放回了口袋里。是不是真的并不重要。

“嗯。永远不分开。”流川给出了他最郑重的承诺。

他向来言出必行，做不到的事不会说出口。

 

小汐站在不远处的梧桐树下，目睹仙道亲了流川，头一回觉得春雨镇的秋天竟如此荒芜萧索。

他不禁想到了一首歌——

寒叶飘零洒满我的脸，吾儿……哦不对，吾兄叛逆伤透我的心。①

唉。

弟弟真的很受伤。

之后小汐便一副兴致缺缺的样子，捉摸不定又说不清道不明的忧郁萦绕在他的心间。

他自知无力回天。融化了的冰山化作一江东流的水，哗哗地奔向海洋，无法阻隔。

 

在车站外的水果铺，仙道买了不少新鲜水果，一想到很快就要见流川的两位爷爷了，他莫名有些紧张起来。美铃嘱咐过他的话如同魔音一般在他耳边不断地回响。

“你手心出汗了。”流川捏了捏仙道的手，“热？”

“不热。我第一次见你的长辈，心里没底。”

“你不是见过我妈？”

“那天我还不是你的男朋友，现在身份不一样了。”仙道深吸一口气，“两位爷爷的脾气好不好啊？”

小汐插了一句：“大爷爷是Alpha，我们家的Alpha脾气都不太好。不过你放心，我是一个有原则的人，做事光明磊落，同辈之间的恩怨绝对不牵扯大人。所以我不会告诉大爷爷你和我小哥在谈恋爱。作为交换，你必须给我一盒车厘子，我想吃。”

仙道松开流川的手，从袋子里拿了盒车厘子递给小汐：“一整袋零食都被你一个人吃完了，你还吃得下啊？”

“你管不着。”小汐别过脸去，又不理人了。

仙道笑着摇了摇头，继续牵住流川的手往前走。

天色渐渐地暗了下来，街道上的风裹挟着某种不知名的花香。

环绕着春风镇的群山静静蛰伏着。山际涌聚过来一大片厚厚的乌云。

今晚小镇可能有雨。

 

——————————

①：歌词出自《沙茶酱之歌》。


	53. Chapter 53

53.

流川的两位爷爷退休后就搬到了春雨镇养老，在南边松雾山附近买了栋带院子的二层楼小洋房。

松雾山是春雨镇的景点之一。松涛成海，一片深绿，山巅常年云雾缭绕，宛若世外仙境。

此时天已经黑透了，松雾山隐在夜色中，看不清全貌，只能听到夜风吹过松林的哗哗声。

快到门口的时候，小汐扯着嗓子喊：“小爷爷！”

小爷爷正在小茶室里跟大爷爷对弈，听到小汐的声音，从椅子上站了起来：“我的宝贝们来了。”

大爷爷面容削瘦，目光偏冷，在棋盘上落下一颗黑子。

小爷爷没有急着走，拿起手机对着棋盘“咔嚓”拍了张照。

大爷爷眉头一拧：“你这是什么意思？”

“我们还没分出胜负，我怕你动我的棋局。”

“我还不至于这么无耻。”

“你这个老家伙又不是没干过这种事——好了，我要去接小枫和小汐了，没空搭理你。”小爷爷说着快步离开茶室，一脸乐呵地走出家门，穿过草木繁茂的院子，迫不及待地拉开了院门。

小汐迎面跑了过来：“小爷爷，我好想你呀。”

“肚子饿不饿？”

“不太饿，我吃过零食和水果了。”

二人说话间，流川和仙道走到了院子前。

小爷爷事先不知道仙道要来，之前也没见过他，略感疑惑地问道：“这位是？”

“小爷爷您好，我叫仙道彰，是流川的舍友。”

“舍友？”小爷爷把视线转到流川的身上，“小枫，你什么时候住校了？”

小汐代为回答：“大哥让小哥转到商陆高中了。商陆是寄宿制学校，不能走读。”

“哦，这样啊，”小爷爷没有多说什么，朝仙道笑了笑，“进屋再说吧。”

 

院子不算大，收拾得井井有条，周围的栅栏上挂满了蔷薇，可惜现在是秋天，花都凋谢得差不多了，只剩零星几朵藏匿在枝叶间。

小洋房古朴雅致，看起来有些年代了。阳台上种了不少月季，光线太暗看得不太清楚，一团花影婆娑。

 

大爷爷表面上对家中小辈的到访无动于衷，实际上早就在客厅里等着了，还戴着老花眼镜佯装看报，装出一副并不在意的样子。

栗花落家是名副其实的书香门第，室内装修宁静文雅，小到茶几上的摆件都很讲究。

流川的爸爸同为忍冬大学的教授，考古系的，常年在外科学考察。

大爷爷原以为流川时生也会走上教育工作者的道路，没想到他弃文从武，高中一毕业就跑去参军了。于是大爷爷转移目标，寄希望于流川，结果这孩子天生不是一块读书的料，打架倒是在行，估计也是步他大哥的后尘。幸好小的这个很争气，成了大爷爷重点栽培对象，中考成绩全市排名第九。大爷爷觉得总算是后继有人了，孰料小汐不肯去市高上学，非要跑到商陆高中自毁前程。

三个孙子，没一个让大爷爷省心满意的。所以总是不给他们好脸色看。

 

小汐这只皮猴子见了大爷爷也不敢造次了，站定在沙发边，老老实实地叫了他一声。

大爷爷看着报纸，眼皮也没抬，冷沉沉地问道：“月考成绩怎么样？”

“高一普通班排第一。”

“你好像还很得意啊？矮子里面挑高个。”

小爷爷瞪他，气得想换老伴了：“你怎么回事啊？能不能好好说话？”

大爷爷置若罔闻，矛头转移到了流川身上：“流川枫，你呢？”

“……”流川硬着头皮回答，“没及格。”

“哼，在我意料之中。”大爷爷看向仙道，“你又是谁啊？跑我家来干什么？”

“您好，大爷爷。”仙道拘谨地作了自我介绍。

“你是Alpha？”

“大爷爷，他是我们学校信息素等级最高的Alpha。”小汐见风使舵，赶紧把话题全部引向仙道。

大爷爷沉默下来，锐利的目光停留在了仙道的身上，像是要将他看穿似的。

仙道被他这么直直的盯着，莫名感到心虚起来，同时又有点无所适从的尴尬。

好在小爷爷及时发话了：“好了，别光顾着聊天了，孩子们都该饿了，吃晚饭吧。”

仙道在心里微微地松了一口气。

“你们先吃，”大爷爷起身，“我去书房打个电话。”

小爷爷不想仙道有负担，宽慰道：“他就是这副鬼样子，年纪越大性格越古怪。你别跟他一般见识。”

“小爷爷您言重了。”仙道回以笑容，习惯性地想要牵流川的手，堪堪碰到他的指尖，忽然反应过来在小爷爷面前不能这么招摇。

流川觉察到仙道的意图，不动声色地捏了下他的手，很快松开了。

两人的小动作尽收小汐的眼底，又不能说什么，卸下书包扔在布艺沙发上，气咻咻地走向木头餐桌。

“包都放下吧，”小爷爷没发现什么异样，“小枫，你带小彰去洗个手。准备开饭。”

“嗯。”流川点了下头，扣住仙道的手腕，“跟我来。”

进了一楼的公共洗手间，仙道倒锁住门，双手撑在洗手台上，把流川圈在自己的领域内，跟他交换一个吻。

就当作是晚饭前的开胃甜点。

 

小爷爷放好碗筷，扭头往公共洗手间方向看了一眼，有些奇怪地问小汐：“你小哥他们怎么洗个手这么慢？”

“谁知道啊。”小汐用膝盖都能想到这两人躲在洗手间里在干什么了，真是胆大包天，在爷爷们的眼皮子底下也敢亲热。

“小汐，”小爷爷坐在小汐旁边，压低声音问，“你老实说，小彰是不是你未来的Alpha？”

小汐一惊，差点被口水噎住：“您在胡说什么啊？他是小哥的Alpha！”

“什么？”小爷爷皱眉。

“我、我是说，他是小哥的Alpha朋友啦。和我没有关系，我跟他不熟。”

“真的？”

“比珍珠还真。我没必要骗您呀。”小汐双手托腮，可爱劲十足，“我知道我将来要找一个什么样的Alpha。仙道彰不是我喜欢的类型。”

“你小哥能交到朋友我替他感到高兴，可是……”小爷爷欲言又止，收住了话头，转而问道，“你们学校没有单人宿舍？”

“Omega宿舍楼应该应该有吧。您为什么这么问呢？”小汐不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。

“哦，我担心双人宿舍你小哥住不惯，最好能帮他换间单人的。”

“小哥不会换的。他和仙道彰好着呢，他们都快形影不离了。我觉得我在小哥心目中的地位已经被仙道彰取代了。”

“怎么会呢？”

“哎！不说了，好烦啊。”小汐要保守秘密，真实原因不能说出来，心里憋得慌，万分颓靡地趴倒在木桌上，“我只是个小孩子而已，我什么都不懂。”

小爷爷听罢一笑，若有所思地望着窗外的夜色。

咔哒。

公共洗手间开门的声音拉回了小爷爷的思绪，他转过头看去，发现流川的耳朵很红，心里不禁涌上来一团疑云。

倏地，小爷爷想起小汐脱口而出的那句“他是小哥的Alpha”，暗自思忖这两人的关系恐怕不止朋友这么简单。

“小爷爷，您好好的叹什么气呀？”小汐敏锐地在小爷爷的眼中捕捉到一丝担忧的神情。

“没什么。”小爷爷慈爱地默默小汐的脑袋，“罢了。车到山前必有路。”

小汐是家里唯一一个不清楚流川腺体未完全分化的人，自然不明白小爷爷的顾虑是什么，他总觉得小爷爷好像知道什么了。不过他怕说漏嘴，也不敢多问。冲小爷爷笑了笑，这个话题就揭过去了。

 

大爷爷作为知情者，一听流川跟仙道住一间宿舍，心态立马崩了。

回到书房就拨打了时生部队办公室的电话。

时生今天正好休息，电话转接到了他的宿舍里。

“你现在没在忙吧？”大爷爷站在床边，眉头皱成了一个“川”字。

“嗯。什么事，您说。”

“小枫转到商陆上学这件事是你爸安排的，还是你安排的？”

“我。”

“胡闹！你也太乱来了！你知不知道小枫现在跟一个信息素等级特别高的Alpha同居？”

“您用词不够准确。在学校同间宿舍不能称之为同居。”

“重点是这个词用得不对吗？你们一个个都想气我这把老骨头是吧？”

“气死您对我们没有任何好处。我还得请假回来奔丧。”

“流川时生！”

“我在。”

“你这个狗脾气到底是遗传谁的？”

“应该是像您。小枫也差不多。”

“好了好了，你不要跟我兜圈子。你想办法给小枫换一个Beta舍友。他不能和Alpha同处一个屋檐下。”

“根据小枫这两年的各项身体数据来看，他是Alpha的可能性在95%以上。”

“正因为如此，他就更加不可以太接近信息素等级高的Alpha了。医院那边预计小枫的腺体今年很有可能将二次发育。Alpha的信息素对他百害而无一利，会加剧他再次分化的痛苦。”

“这点痛都捱不住的话，以后怎么来海军陆战部帮我？”

“你不要给我扯这些有的没的。一句话，小枫的宿舍能换不能换？”

“我尊重小枫的意愿，他想换就换，不想换就不换。”

“行！等等我就去问他。哦对了，还有一件事，他把那个Alpha都带到我这里来了。”

“谁？”

“除了小枫还能有谁啊！小汐这么小，敢带Alpha回来，我打断那个Alpha的腿！”

“哦。”

“你这是什么态度？”

“正常态度。小枫的性格像我，他不会被别人欺负的。您该担心的是他的那位舍友，说不定哪天就被揍死了。”

“……”


	54. Chapter 54

54.

大爷爷虽然是为人师者，但儒雅二字跟他完全沾不上边，性格出了名的乖张孤僻。不过严师出高徒，他带出来的学生个个都是精英。却偏偏教不好自家的第三代，尤其是大的这个，参军前离经叛道不服管教，两个小的懵懵懂懂跟在后面耳濡目染，也是叛逆得不得了。总之大爷爷每回跟时生通完电话就浑身不舒畅，都说家有一老如有一宝，他就不老？他就不是宝？从来没人顺着他的意思哄着他，就连相伴数十载的Omega也不像年轻时那么温柔了，下棋就下棋吧，动不动就说他作弊。

大爷爷出了书房，走到客厅，看见一家四口在餐桌前吃饭——不对，朝天发那小子不是他们家的。

大爷爷气哼哼。叫他们先吃还就真的不等他了？

走近几步再一看，小孙子正在跟朝天发抢菜。

仙道拿着公筷刚准备夹鸡翅，小汐的公筷压住他，语气任性：“鸡翅膀是我的！”

仙道无奈，移开公筷想夹红烧鲫鱼，小汐迅速又压住了他的公筷：“鱼肚子上的肉也是我的！”

小爷爷劝和：“小汐，不许胡闹啊，听话。小彰是客人。”

“这就是小爷我的待客之道！”小汐理直气壮。

小爷爷太阳穴突突直跳。小爷？小地痞还差不多。

他正要喝止小汐这种十分不礼貌的行为，没想到流川先介入了。

流川换公筷挑开小汐的公筷，夹了一筷子鱼肚子肉放进小汐的碗里，再把鱼翻了个面，将这一面的鱼肚子肉给了仙道。

鸡翅膀反正也有两个，刚好一人一个。

“还要吃什么？”流川看着仙道。

“暂时够了，你吃你的。”仙道的眼神落在流川身上，温柔又炽热。

“嗯。”流川搁下公筷，替仙道舀了碗汤。

小爷爷往嘴里塞了口米饭，心下了然。都说真心喜欢一个人是藏不住的，捂着嘴巴也会从眼睛里冒出来。

可不就是这样的吗？

灯光之下，仙道的笑容明晃晃，眼中盛开着一支春天的桃花。

大爷爷细细咀嚼着，他以前的学生当中有过Alpha和Alpha谈恋爱的。

两个孩子当时信誓旦旦地表示，这辈子就认定对方了。但好景不长，不到半年，其中一个Alpha就永久标记了一个Omega。昔日恋人成了仇敌，打得你死我活，双双重伤送进了医院，从此老死不相往来，再无半分从前的情意。

小爷爷潜意识里对流川的第二性别也是倾向于Alpha的，毕竟没有哪个Omega的身高能超过185公分。

往事历历在目，小爷爷的心头顿时翻涌起百般情绪，他深感担忧，怕再一次目睹这样的悲剧。

大爷爷的关注点不是仙道，而是流川。看在眼里，惊在心里。他摘下老花眼镜，揉揉眼睛。这块小冰山什么时候变得这么细心了？帮人夹菜，还给人盛汤？明日要天降红雨了吗？

大爷爷定了定心神，沉着脸走到餐桌旁：“坐没坐相。”

仙道直觉大爷爷是看着他说的，愣了一瞬，确认道：“您在说我？”

“腰杆挺直。”大爷爷拉开椅子入座，“头发竖得起来，人竖不起来？”

“……”仙道捧起碗，端正了坐姿，搞得像是新生军训一样。

“小枫，你怎么不给我盛碗汤？”大爷爷看向流川。

小爷爷打了他一下：“你别没事找事。”

大爷爷稍稍提高嗓门：“奇了怪了，小枫能伺候他同学吃饭，为什么不能伺候自己的爷爷？我让他给我盛碗汤怎么啦？没有我就没有他！”

呃，伺候这个词好像用得不太对吧？

不过仙道不敢提出质疑，朝大爷爷笑了笑：“不如我帮您盛吧。”

“你配吗？”大爷爷一点面子也不给他，“嬉皮笑脸，油腔滑调！”

“大爷爷，”流川放下碗筷，如墨的眼眸里出现了不悦之色，“您不能贬低我的男朋友。”

小汐一口饭“噗”的一声喷得满桌都是，他偏过脸剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“小汐！”大爷爷暴怒，刚要措辞教训他，表情倏地一凝，转头难以置信地瞪着流川，“你刚才说什么？他是你什么人？”

流川不卑不亢，神情淡漠如水：“男朋友。”

大爷爷腾地站了起来，双手撑着桌面，眼神复杂地望着坐在对面的两个人。

小汐大气都不敢出，心想小哥太他妈酷了。转念又觉得悲伤，他的小哥不再是他一个人的小哥了。

仙道也佩服流川的勇气，心跳得有些快。他伸手握住流川的手，转眸正面迎上大爷爷的视线：“大爷爷，是我先喜欢上流川的，追求他的人也是我。倘若您想发火，只管冲我来。”

“白痴。我不同意，你强求不了。”流川显然不可能让仙道独自揽责。

大爷爷忍着没有掀桌，不停地深呼吸，胸膛上下起伏着，眼中的怒火烧了起来。

眼看着暴风雨即将催城，小爷爷一把将大爷爷拉拽回椅子上：“不就是小孩子早恋吗？有什么好大惊小怪的。”

仙道心头一松，投以小爷爷感激的目光。

“这是寻常早恋吗？”大爷爷怒不可遏，与小爷爷对峙，“这个朝天发是Alpha！”

“Alpha怎么了？你不也是Alpha？我嫌弃过你的第二性别了？”小爷爷淡定地舀了碗汤，放在大爷爷手边，“行了，别说了。儿孙自有儿孙福。”

大爷爷按了按胸口，手指仙道：“福？你好好瞧清楚咯。我暂且不说什么Alpha不Alpha的，这小子一看就是个风流种，指不定有几个男朋友呢。他能对小枫专一吗？”

小汐头一回认同大爷爷，在心里给他鼓掌。大爷爷冲鸭！怼他！

小爷爷用眼神示意仙道和流川不要说话，从容回道：“你不要张口就来，随便污蔑别人。难道小枫找个丑八怪就可靠了？网上有数据显示，男性越帅越不容易出轨，因为眼光高，不会来者不拒。再说，小枫不也长着一张祸国殃民的脸？”

小汐扶额。两个爷爷胡乱用词的毛病真是一模一样。

仙道一听祸国殃民就想笑，但现在要是笑出来，估计会被大爷爷当场扫地出门，他强行忍住，憋得胸口发痛。

流川抿了抿唇，几不可查地叹了一口冷气。

“有你这样说自己孙子的吗？他这不叫祸国殃民，应该叫冰肌玉骨、花容月貌才对。”

流川剑眉一拧，下意识地攥起了拳头，手背上青筋杠起。

仙道赶紧按住他，轻轻拍了一拍他的手背。

小汐捂着脸，救命！他傲骨嶙嶙的小哥快被爷爷们形容成绝代妖姬了。

爷爷们虽然都是理科出身，但也不至于这么离谱吧，怎么什么词都强行往他小哥身上安？

小爷爷皱眉：“好好好，你说得都对。能吃饭了吗？”

大爷爷险些上当：“你不要转移话题，我们不是在讨论他俩的样貌。两个Alpha谈恋爱？你不觉得很荒谬吗？用什么保障他们的未来？”

小汐不自觉地“嗯”了一声。没错！

“我……”

仙道一个字还没说完，大爷爷就吼他：“我和我的Omega在讨论我们孙子的事情，你一个外人插什么嘴？吃你的饭！别废话。”

仙道从来没遇到过这么不按常理出牌的老人家，只能把对流川表忠心的话咽了回去。

“吃饭。”流川压低喉咙说，“吃完带你去镇上逛夜市。”

“夜市？”

“嗯。”

小汐凑过来：“小哥小哥，我也去。”

“你在家写作业。”流川拒绝了他，“约会带着拖油瓶不方便。”

“小哥，你、你居然说我是——拖、油、瓶？”小汐满眼震惊，心痛如绞，“我生气了。你今晚不给我带夜宵回来，我就跟你断绝兄弟关系一天。”

“我给你带。”仙道越过流川讨好他的未来小舅子。

小汐傲慢地睨着他：“好吧，看在你这么诚心诚意的份上，我就勉为其难地给你这个机会。等等啊，我想想我要吃什么。”

 

三个小孩晚饭都没吃完就已经聊到夜宵的事情了，两位老人家还在那争论。

大爷爷坚持他的立场：“Alpha和Alpha谈恋爱不会有什么好下场的。我记得你以前有两个学生，不就是走上这条歧途？最后怎么样了？”

这句话戳到了小爷爷的痛处，但他了解流川，这孩子认下来了，就是真的喜欢。

仔细回想起来，流川从小就好像没什么特别喜欢的东西，更别说人了，身边除了时生和小汐，连个朋友都没有。

小爷爷的心里有种说不出来的感觉，不知是为了说服老伴，还是为了说服自己：“他们是他们，个例不能代表全部。”

小爷爷目光转向流川，又看了看仙道，两孩子正在说话，一个眼中盈着笑，一个专注地听着。

“我们决定走上某一条路之前，都无法预知这条路是否坦荡，是否走得通。总是要试一试才能清楚。”

“拿青春去试？换回一身的伤？你就不能理智一点？”

“那你认为你能阻止得了小枫？他比时生还倔。况且，我们和小枫他们都隔了一代了，要管也是父母管。但我相信，儿子儿媳肯定会同意的。在焰火烧得最旺的时候，用冷水将其扑灭，这团未燃尽的火就会成为小枫心中一生的遗憾。”

大爷爷不说话了，陷入了沉思。

“他的遗憾不能由我们造成。因为这是他的人生，该由他自己选择走哪条路。”

大爷爷喝了口汤，狠狠咽下，冷冷地盯着仙道。

过了良久，大爷爷用他和小爷爷两个人能听到的声音咬牙说道：“行吧，我给他一个机会。要是哪天这小子跟你那个混账学生一样，抛弃恋人，标记别的Omega，我肯定铲了他那头碍眼的朝天发。到时候你别拦我。”

“不拦不拦，我自掏腰包给你买部小型割草机，咱们一起对付他。”小爷爷笑着说。

“小汐这孩子也该好好教育教育了，你看，菜里全是他喷出来的饭，真是倒胃口。”大爷爷边说边叹气，“你说我造了什么孽啊？别人家的孙子都是在爷爷的膝下承欢，我的孙子一个接着一个朝我的膝盖抡拳头。唉，家门不幸啊。”


	55. Chapter 55

55.

尽管大爷爷在小爷爷面前妥协了，可思来想去心里还是不大顺畅，一吃完晚饭就把流川单独叫到了书房。

流川和大爷爷几乎没什么共同话题，头一回像今晚这样只有他们两个人共处一室。

隔着书桌，大爷爷坐着，流川站着。

“有话您就直说。”流川眼眸微垂，终于开口打破了二人之间长久的沉默。

“我只想弄明白，你究竟看上那个Alpha哪一点了？”这的确是大爷爷最费解的问题，作为Alpha，他根本理解不了别的Alpha有什么魅力。

流川抿了下唇，样子看起来郑重又严肃，恍如有经过深思熟虑后的肺腑之言将倾吐而出，但其实只是淡淡的一句“我不知道”。

“不知道？不知道你就跟人家谈恋爱？”大爷爷恨铁不成钢，瞪了瞪眼睛，“读书没脑子，谈恋爱也没脑子？”

流川没有搭腔，默默细数仙道让他动心的每一个瞬间，忽然有种好像与仙道已经相识很多年的错觉。

其实答案早就显而易见了。

“他的每一点我都喜欢。所以我不知道到底是哪一点。”流川的嗓音不大，却字字有力。

大爷爷张了张嘴，没有发生声音，他往后靠在了椅背上，以一种从未有过的悲戚目光注视着流川。

流川不闪不避。书房里的灯光倒映在他沉黑的眸底，似两簇在寒潭深处燃起的火苗。

大爷爷嗓音哑了几分：“我真是想不通，你为什么偏偏喜欢上一个Alpha？你不会觉得对方的信息素又臭又难闻吗？哪怕跟Beta处对象也好啊。我很担心哪天你们其中一方不想继续了，另一方又不肯轻易结束，两个人最终都弄得遍体鳞伤，狼狈收场。”

“这只是您的猜测。”流川目光清定，透着一股锐气，“我觉得不会发生这样的事。仙道的想法也跟我一样。”

大爷爷心知反复纠缠这个问题意义不大，青春期的孩子叛逆又冲动，一切都以自我为中心，只看得到眼前，哪会认真考虑将来的事？

大爷爷长叹一口气：“你的那个Alpha看着就不是什么泛泛之辈，以你缺根筋的脑子未必能降得住他。爷爷希望你稍微聪明一点，不要意气用事把整颗心都捧给他。这样太冒险了，万一赌不赢你会输的一败涂地。”

说到这里，大爷爷闭了闭眼睛，想起小爷爷的那两个学生，打得鲜血淋漓体无完肤，不知道的人还以为他们有深仇大恨。

这件事到现在他还记忆犹新。

“我有分寸。”流川的眸光不自然地闪烁了一下。仙道已然占据了他的整颗心，这是不争的事实。不过这一事实就目前来看，绝对不能让大爷爷觉察，否则今晚谁都别想睡了。

“还有一件事。礼拜一回学校后换间宿舍，最好是单人宿舍，或者找一个Beta舍友。”

“为什么？”

“还能为什么？你腺体有问题，你的那个Alpha信息素等级高，他的信息素会影响你的二次发育。”

“我不怕痛。”

“少来！小时候带你去医院打个预防针，你都能嚎上半天。”

流川脸上一热，不爽地撇了下嘴：“以前是以前。现在不同了。”

“怎么？谈个恋爱还能把你的痛觉神经给谈断了？我不干涉你和谁在一起，可这件事你必须听我的。”

“不行。”

“你再说一遍！”

流川心一横：“没他我睡不着。”

大爷爷拍案而起：“你别告诉我你们宿舍就一张床！商陆高中到底是什么垃圾学校？居然默许未成年学生同床共枕？！校长办公室电话多少，我明天找他谈谈！”

“您不要激动。有两张床。”

大爷爷颇为烦躁，拿起书桌上的茶杯，灌了一大口凉了的苦茶，勉强压下心头火：“流川枫，麻烦你搞清楚，腺体休眠是一种病症，你不要把它不当一回事。我都退让一步了，允许你和你的那个Alpha谈恋爱，你还不满意？非要跟他住一间宿舍？他能保证不释放信息素吗？到时候痛得死去活来的人是你！”

“您没看到仙道贴了隔离贴？”

大爷爷愣了愣，蹙眉一想，那小子的后颈上好像是贴着什么东西。

大爷爷迟疑片刻，问道：“你把你腺体的情况告诉他了？”

“他猜到的。”

“好，很好！既然如此，我无话可说。你出去吧，叫你小爷爷帮我重新泡杯茶送进来。”

“哦。”流川如蒙大赦，悄悄松了口气，表情倒是没有太大的起伏，打开书房门走了出去。

 

仙道一直等在书房外，见流川出来了，眼神一亮，悬着的心落到了实处。

仙道压根吃不准大爷爷明明同意了又把流川叫走到底想干什么，生怕老人家关门发飙，他竖着耳朵听书房里的动静，时刻准备着破门而入救出小狐狸。

“大爷爷没说什么吧？”仙道观察着流川的神色。

“他让我换宿舍。”

“啊？你没同意吧？”

流川面无表情地使了个坏心眼，故意逗仙道：“我同意了。”

仙道不疑有他，仿佛晴天一个霹雳，就连朝天发都快耷拉下去了：“不是吧？你要扔下我跑去跟别人住？”

“不行？”流川边说边往客厅方向走。

“肯定不行啊。”仙道追上流川，跟他并排坐在了沙发上，“走可以，但必须把我带过去。”

仙道将流川的手捏在了手里，带了那么点讨好的意味把玩他修长的手指。

“带着你有什么用？”

“你说有什么用？”仙道一收劲，握住了流川的手，骚话说来就来，“你想怎么用都行。你男朋友无论哪方面的功能都没问题。”

抱着抱枕窝在单人沙发上看动画片的小汐投来嫌恶的目光：“说得这么大声，当我是聋的吗？”

说实话，仙道和流川还真没发现小汐的存在，可能是因为他个子太娇小，又蜷缩成一团，跟沙发融为一体了吧。

“你们不去逛夜市了？”小汐调整了一下坐姿，随口问道。

流川扭头看着仙道：“走？”

仙道提不起兴致，搂住流川往他肩上一趴，放软了音调：“老婆，你别搬走。求你了。”

“仙道彰，打一架吧。”流川目光一寒，回身就将仙道压倒在沙发上。

小汐见缝插针地砸过来一个抱枕，正中仙道的额头，高声吆喝：“小哥，加油！你是最强的！”

在厨房洗碗的小爷爷听到响动，跑出来一看究竟，只见流川骑在仙道身上打他，以为他们动真格了，忙不迭地劝架：“哎呀，好好的怎么打起来？别打了。”

小汐咯咯直笑，脆声回道：“小爷爷，您别管他们。”

流川松开仙道的手，拎着他的衣襟把他拽了起来，微微地噘了下嘴。

仙道抓了抓被弄乱的头发，扭头看向小爷爷：“小爷爷，我们闹着玩的。”

小爷爷听罢松了口气：“玩归玩，小枫你下手别没轻没重的，把小彰惹毛了怎么办？Alpha打起架来就跟哈士奇疯狂拆家没两样。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”小汐笑出了声。

“没事小爷爷，我比流川大，肯定会让着他的。”仙道就势揽住了流川的腰。

“行吧，你俩的事我不掺和。总之不许把客厅弄得一团乱啊，早上我刚整理过一遍。”小爷爷说完，回厨房继续洗刷碗筷了。

小爷爷一走，流川用手肘杵了下仙道的腰腹部位：“用得着你让我？我们又不是没打过。你别好了伤疤忘了痛。”

“放心，我这辈子都不会忘记你在我脸上啃过一口。”仙道笑了笑，改用双手环住流川，看他的架势恨不得把流川抱坐到自己腿上，“这一口可不得了，顺带把我的心也一并叼走了。”

流川横他一眼：“到底走不走？”

“不急，”仙道缓缓说道，“你不答应留在711，我做什么都没心思了。”

隔了好一阵，流川的眼中隐隐出现了一抹得意之色：“白痴。这么好骗。我都搬过一次宿舍了，再搬太麻烦。”

仙道稍稍怔愣片刻，不想竟然着了流川的道，当即在他的腰侧不轻不重地捏了一下，“你怎么也学坏了？害我白担心一场。”

“是你变蠢了。”流川扯开仙道的手站了起来。

“别忘了我的夜宵哦。”小汐提醒道。

 

孰料两人还没走到玄关，雨就下下来了。

山雨来得急，雨势磅礴，青草和泥土的气味很快从窗口涌了进来。

雨声潺潺，整个小镇笼罩在白茫茫的骤雨当中。

下这么大的雨，逛夜市的计划不得不取消，于是小汐的夜宵随之泡汤了。

小汐生无可恋，他太想吃只有在春雨镇的夜市上才能买得到的那些特色小吃了。但天不遂人愿也没有办法。

仙道对春雨镇变天这件事同样不满，和流川真正意义上的第一次户外约会还没开始就这样结束了。他望雨兴叹，越看越不爽，索性转过身抱住流川，把脸埋进了宝贝小狐狸的肩窝里。

流川换到体育频道看篮球赛，顺手拍拍仙道的胳膊以示安慰。他总觉得自己好像忘了一件什么事，可怎么都想不起来了，干脆作罢。

——坐在书房里等茶的大爷爷等到瞌睡袭来、眼皮发沉也没能等到那杯热茶。


	56. Chapter 56

56.

大雨一直下个不停。

回荡在山间的嘈杂雨声令犯困的大爷爷心生烦躁，今天他憋了一肚子的无名火，事事都不顺心，又没能喝上小爷爷泡的茶，拿了本《百年孤独》黑着脸走出了书房。

客厅里热闹得很。

仙道、流川和小汐正在打游戏。哒哒哒的枪声不绝于耳。中间还夹杂着北山的声音：“操了，仙道彰你报复心也太强了吧？那个傻逼不就打了流川一枪，你有必要换枪冲到对方面前扫射他吗？说好的打狙击位呢？”

小汐嚷道：“我才是Sniper！我都狙了六个了，这局MVP铁定是我！”

流川作为新手，人都不怎么看得到，更别说击杀了，仙道给他找来的好枪屁用没有，子弹全是不慎走火浪费掉的。

仙道余光瞥见流川眼神中有怒意，嘴都快噘起来了，顿觉他好可爱，忍不住在他脸上啄了一口。

流川似乎习以为常了，没什么太大的反应。

大爷爷见状，脸色越发黑沉了，沉迷游戏玩物丧志也就罢了，还旁若无人的谈情说爱！这是高中生该有的行为吗？他的视线一转，落到了小爷爷的身上。

小爷爷坐在那一边看新闻一边悠哉悠哉地喝花茶，茶几上还放着饭后甜点和水果。

不看还好，一看大爷爷就更气了，攥紧手里的《百年孤独》，一声不吭地噔噔噔上楼。

他此时万分赞同书中的一句话：以往的一切春天都无法复原，即使最狂乱且坚韧的爱情，归根结底也不过是一种瞬息即逝的现实，唯有孤独永恒。

不是空巢老人，胜似空巢老人。

大爷爷回到卧室，决定单方面跟小爷爷闹冷战，从现在开始截止到明天晚上为止，不再搭理他，让他也尝尝被忽视的滋味。

 

小爷爷看完新闻，起身离开客厅，把一楼客房收拾了一下。

小爷爷抱着换下来的床单走了出来：“小彰，今晚你就住这间房吧。”

这局刚好结束，仙道放下手机，回头应道：“好的，麻烦您了。”

“小枫，你还是住楼上那间。”小爷爷又说。

话虽然没有直接挑明，但意思再清楚不过了。

仙道心下失落，他从不否认对流川的独占欲，恨不得时时刻刻把小狐狸抱在怀里。

小爷爷说完去了洗衣房，将床单放在收纳框里，准备明天再洗。

他估计三个孩子不会这么早睡，也就不讨嫌催促他们回房间，管自己上楼了。

小爷爷一走，小汐歪着脑袋得意一笑：“某些人的如意算盘打空咯！”

仙道身子一斜，靠在了流川的肩膀上：“今晚我要失眠了。”

流川抿了抿唇，低声说道：“我不上楼。跟你睡。”

仙道顿时如同电量满格，眼里盈起了笑意，唇角也勾起了好看的弧度，捧住流川的脸对着他的嘴唇扎扎实实地吧唧亲了一口。

小汐一听就不乐意了：“小哥，我是不会帮你们打掩护的。到时候被小爷爷发现了，你俩就完了。”

流川转眸看着他，一言不发，眼神无波。

仙道也看向小汐，面带笑容，目光发亮。

小汐恍惚间有种被高冷的大型猫科动物和腹黑的大型犬科动物同时盯上的感觉，心里毛毛的，总觉得平静祥和只不过是假象，这两人随时会亮出尖利的爪子，用暴力胁迫他这个小可怜替他们卖命。

他一个只有十四岁的Omega，面对两个加起来快四米高的Alpha，除了妥协屈服以外，还有别的路可以走吗？

 

这时，仙道的手机响了一下，有人给他发了微信，点开一看，是北山。

北山：刚才一起玩游戏的那个小可爱是你家流川的亲弟弟？

仙道：是啊，怎么了？

北山：不瞒你说，他戳中了我的心。

仙道：……

仙道：我不支持小汐太早谈恋爱。

北山：操了，关你屁事啊！

北山：[对方看你很不爽，向你抛来一个大白眼.jpg]

仙道：他是我媳妇儿的弟弟，等于是我的弟弟。你说关不关我的事？

北山：媳妇儿都喊上了？见过不要脸的，没见过你这么不要脸的！

仙道：你不要打小汐的主意。你打不过我媳妇儿，也打不过我，更打不过大哥。

北山：妈的，我就是情窦初开了一下下而已，至于三座大山往我身上砸吗？

北山：大丈夫能屈能伸，我认怂。告辞！

仙道笑了笑，锁屏手机塞进裤子口袋里，他眼波微微动了一动，一时心血来潮，趁流川不备，从沙发上站起来，弯下腰把人打横抱抱了起来。

流川先是一阵错愣，转而羞恼，按着仙道的手臂挣扎着要下去。

“别动，摔了我不负责，”仙道的力气大的有些惊人，将流川抱得牢牢的，“不是说要跟我睡吗。时间也差不多了，我们回房间吧。”

小汐目瞪口呆地看着流川就这样被仙道步伐稳健地抱走了，他半天回不过神。

没一会儿仙道又走出了客房，拎起他的运动包和流川的双肩包，还冲小汐笑了一下：“你也早点休息，我和你小哥洗完澡就睡了。”

小汐震惊万分：“什么？！你要跟我小哥一起洗澡？”

仙道眨眨眼，无辜又纯良：“这个主意听起来不错。多谢提醒。”

“你怎么可以这样！你这个人也太厚颜无耻了吧？”小汐捏起了拳头，忿忿不平。

仙道从容无视小汐的控诉，脸上仍然挂着一贯以来的笑容：“晚安。”

小汐盯着仙道的背影，脑子里不受控地浮现出自家小哥在浴室里被仙道揉揉捏捏占尽便宜的画面。

他捂住心口“唔嗯”一声，痛苦地栽倒在沙发上。

静静地躺了良久，小汐彻底蔫了，抱着他的双肩包，关了客厅的灯，闷闷不乐地走上楼。

进房间没一会儿，小爷爷的信息就过来了：小汐，你看着点你小哥，让他回自己的房间睡。

小汐心说您防得了今晚，防得了以后吗，他们回了学校，不还是可以光明正大地住同一间宿舍？况且，今晚也防不住。

他恹恹回复：小哥已经在我隔壁房间了。他说他有点困，今晚想早点睡。

小爷爷对小孙子的话深信不疑：嗯，你也别太晚睡。不要躺在床上玩手机，影响视力。

小汐：知道了。小爷爷晚安。

小爷爷：小宝晚安。

小汐还是挺讲兄弟义气的，无论如何都不会向家中长辈告状，他抱着被子在床上打了几个滚，百思不得其解他的小哥为什么会这么纵容仙道彰。莫非小哥也是一个看脸的人，仙道彰长得帅就有特权？

苦恼之际，小汐的手机响了起来，是他舍友的来电。

“小汐，”舍友的声音听起来有点亢奋，“我想向你确认一件事，希望你可以如实告诉我。”

“什么事啊？”小汐坐起来，抓了抓头发。

“高二十一班新来的那个转校生是不是你亲哥？”

“是的，怎么啦？”小汐心想，难道舍友迷上了他小哥的盛世美颜，打算移情别恋了？

“他跟我的梦中情A真的在谈恋爱？”

小汐分辨不出舍友的情绪，怕他因此对流川生出敌意，吞咽了一下，小心措辞：“小凯，我知道你很喜欢仙道彰，但是呢感情这种事情吧，得你情我愿，是没办法勉强的。”

“你不用安慰我啦，我懂，”舍友好像并不伤心，“是真的就太好了！论坛上的那些料果然不是空穴来风。我可以安心磕我男神X你哥了。”

“什么叫你男神叉我哥？”小汐呆愣住了。

“就是我高大帅气的梦中情A在711宿舍插你哥那朵冷若冰霜艳若桃李的高岭之花啊。商陆都传遍了，你没有听说吗？我男神太A了，A到像你哥这样的Alpha都意乱情迷躺平任操。”舍友滔滔不绝地说了起来，“刚开始得知我男神有喜欢的人的时候，我觉得我的世界都崩塌了，我都还没来得及让他知道我的心意呢。不过我看了你哥的照片之后就坦然接受了，你哥长得也太好看了叭，肤色居然比你还白。简直了！我要是早点遇到他，我肯定会爱上他的。所以事实证明，我男神的眼光和品味也很男神，一想他们两个大帅比用最原始的方式负距离肉搏，我就狼血沸腾呀！”

“小凯，你受什么刺激了吗？我怎么感觉你在说胡话？”小汐着实难以理解舍友的心态，自己一见钟情思之若狂的对象跟别人好上了，他怎么还能开心成这副鬼样子？

“是真的！都是真的！小汐，我男神是不是很宠你哥啊？要星星就给摘星星，要月亮就给摘月亮的那种程度？一定是的。据说是我男神先盯上你哥的，第一次见面就强吻了你哥。”

“啊？还有这种事？”小汐满眼愕然，无法想象他的小哥被强吻是怎样的场面。

“我男神的好友北山野在论坛上爆的料，我估计他忘记匿名了，发完秒删。不过有人眼明手快截了图。之后我男神为了救你哥，在F-605宿舍气场全开，干翻了所有欺负你哥的Alpha。光是想一想，就A得我合不拢腿啦。再然后他把你哥打包带回了F-711，没过多久你哥就被他拐上床吃干抹净了。”

“……”小汐不知道该说什么了。小哥居然背着他干了这么多事？！难怪不听小爷爷的话，说什么要跟仙道睡。原来两人已经睡过了！

舍友本就是个话痨，絮絮叨叨无休无止。

小汐的心情久久不能平复，舍友在说些什么他完全听不进去了。

木已成舟……米已成炊……覆水难收——这几个词在小汐的脑海里重复出现。本以为仙道只是单纯的亲亲抱抱他小哥，不至于这么快到那一步，没想到炕戏早就激情上演过了。

怪不得仙道叫他小哥老婆了，还自称是他的哥夫。

“小汐，我实名嫉妒你哦。可以在正主那直接吃到没有经过加工的纯天然糖。不像我们，只能靠脑补。”

“呵呵。”小汐冷笑。那是糖吗？试问有哪个弟弟希望自家心高气傲又强悍的Alpha哥哥被别的Alpha压倒？明明就是见血封喉的毒药，一口咽下去，吐出一盆浓稠的黑血。


	57. Chapter 57

57.

流川铁定是不肯跟仙道一起洗澡的，拿着换洗的衣物，先他一步进小浴室，把门直接倒锁住了。

仙道总不能踹开门强行闯进去找打吧，只好坐在飘窗上瞅着窗外的夜雨发呆。

过了十来分钟，流川擦着头发出来了，边走边说：“喂，到你了。”

仙道不理他。

流川莫名觉得仙道任性的样子有点好笑，上前扯了扯他的袖子。

仙道扭头，一对上流川泛着潮气的眼眸，什么脾气都没了。

“你别凑过来撩我，风雨夜很容易出事的。”仙道半开玩笑半认真地说。

“能出什么事？”洗完澡的流川清清爽爽，身上散发着沐浴露的花草香，又甜又好闻。

仙道眸色暗了一暗，跳下飘窗贴近流川，抓过他的手往自己的身下一按。

流川像是触电似的急忙挣脱仙道，把手缩了回来，往后退了一步，被热水蒸红的脸颊又红了几分。

仙道环住流川的腰把他揽了回来：“怕了？”

“怕个屁。不就是硬了。”流川稍稍别过脸，目光闪烁。

“知道我现在在想什么吗？”仙道低头吻了吻流川的脖子。

“不知道，我也不想知道。”流川掰开仙道的手，将其推远，“不要闹了，去洗澡。”

仙道轻笑，暂时放过流川一马，抬手撕掉后颈的隔离贴，扔进了垃圾桶。

 

流川坐在床边继续擦头发，一丝淡淡的木香倏地从他鼻端飘过，不轻不重地勾了一下他的心。

仙道进了浴室，这一丁点极北雪松的气味便随之消失了。

流川仰面躺倒在床上，雨声滴滴答答的在耳边回响。

他迷上仙道的信息素了？

困惑在流川的眼中游曳。他盯着天花板看，不知道为什么，心情变得有些微妙。

信息素等级高的Alpha固然可以利用先天优势压制信息素等级低于自己的Alpha。

但那是实力悬殊之下迫不得已的臣服，而不是心甘情愿的迷恋。

流川抿了抿唇，隐感不安，他捞过手机，拨通了时生部队办公室的电话。

“怎么，大爷爷为难你了？”时生刚做完五百个伏地挺身，站在宿舍的阳台上眺望远处的海岸线。

“不是。我……”流川顿住了，他不知道该如何发问，陷入了沉默。

“不要浪费彼此的时间。支支吾吾的像什么样子？”

“哥。”

“嗯？”时生一听流川叫他哥，冷肃的语气不自觉地缓和了几分。

“我想问你一个问题。”流川盘腿坐在床上。

“问。”

“有没有哪个Alpha说过你的信息素很好闻？”

“没有。”

“一个都没有？”

“是的。”时生挑了下剑眉，眸色沉了下来，“你喜欢上你带回爷爷家的那个Alpha了？”

“……”流川一怔。这都能被大哥猜出来？

“怪不得大爷爷向我施压。等我休假回忍冬，让他来见我。”

“你想怎么样？”

“打不过我休想进我们家的门。”

“你又不是一家之主。”

“长兄如父。”

“你动他我饶不了你。”

“那我就连你一起揍。”

“二打一你未必能赢。”

“试试。”时生一听自家弟弟要帮着外人与他为敌，非常不高兴，语气骤然森冷。

流川心里其实没底，他没有完全分化，仙道尚未成年，要对付一个常年在战场上出生入死的军官没那么容易。况且时生的信息素等级已经高到90%以上的Alpha无法企及的地步。仙道很有可能被他完全压制。

“你不能打他。”

“看来你真的很喜欢他啊，为了他居然向我示弱？”时生的声音仿若浸泡在冰水中，没有任何多余的感情，“流川枫，你转到商陆上学的任务是保护小汐，不是谈恋爱。”

流川也不是好说话的人：“我不是你的下属，你无权命令我。”

“你有没有做哥哥的自觉？”

“彼此彼此。”

“我劝你最好不要激怒我。信不信我立刻请假回来收拾你？”

“我就不该打电话给你。大白痴。”流川毫不犹豫地挂了电话，把脸埋进枕头里生起了闷气。

 

被弟弟骂了的时生不悦地皱了皱眉，转身踱回房间，顺手拉上玻璃门，正好有下属过来汇报今晚的训练情况。

时生看完书面文件，破天荒地问了下属一个私人问题：“你跟你儿子相处得怎么样？”

“报告长官，”下属站姿如松，声如洪钟，“犬子只有三个月大，目前不需要考虑您说的这个问题。”

时生略显尴尬地摸了下鼻子，低咳一声，清了清嗓子，又说：“假设他已经十六岁了，正在和一个你不太喜欢的男性Alpha早恋，而且还被对方迷得六亲不认，公然跟你叫板，要联手揍你，你将如何解决这个问题。”

“报告长官，我会想尽一切办法解决这个男性Alpha！”

时生眉梢一动，这个回答深得他心，目露稍许赞许之色：“你出去吧。”

下属一走，时生的脑海中浮现出了流川和小汐幼年时期的模样。

两个小不点特别喜欢他，总是跟在他身后，软软地叫他哥哥。

当初他去参军的时候，俩孩子一左一右抱着他的腿死活不肯让他走。

现在好了，大的这个开始使劲地往他的心窝子里插刀了。

等闲变却故人心。

他妈的连亲弟弟的心都变了！

时生越想越憋闷，他倒是想看看那个Alpha到底好在什么地方，能让他的弟弟毅然叛变，跟他正面硬刚。

所谓知己知彼，百战百胜。

时生当即给小汐打了个电话，探探敌情。

小汐比时生还伤心，作业都不想写了，声音有气无力：“大哥，怎么这么晚了还给我打电话呀？你还没休息吗？”

“怎么了小宝，生病了？”

“大哥，”小汐鼻尖一酸，视线瞬间被泪水模糊了，“大哥我好难受啊。”

“哪里难受？”

“心里。”

时生眉头拧了起来。妈的，小的这个不会也为情所困了吧？爸妈到底干什么吃的，还管不管孩子了？不管就送到部队来，他管。

小汐在大哥跟前就不再避讳，抽抽搭搭地骂：“仙道彰那个大坏蛋！”

“仙道彰？他是谁？欺负你了？”

“他欺负小哥，他把小哥……”小汐越发伤心了，一想到流川被仙道剥光了压在宿舍的小床上往死里干，一颗稚嫩的兄控心碎成了蒜泥。

“小宝，先不要哭。乖，跟哥说，这个混账东西把你小哥怎么了？”

“他、他……他把小哥吃掉了！”

“吃掉了？”时生感到茫然，流川不是刚才还跟他通了电话？

“是的，”小汐特别心疼流川，“大哥，他把小哥拆食入腹了，今晚很有可能还会继续吃。大哥，怎么办呀，仙道彰的信息素等级很高，我打不过他的……大哥，你快回来吧……你再不回来我们家的宝贝小枫就要被他吃到连骨头都不剩了……”

时生还是没听明白小汐在说什么，加上小汐的情绪又这么激动，声音断断续续的，他试着问了一句：“你说的这个仙道彰是食人狂魔？”

“不是啦！大哥你怎么这么笨，活该你单身！”

时生声线沉下来：“小汐，注意措辞。”

小汐被时生这么一吓，吓得打了个哭嗝，重重地吸了下鼻子，止住了哭。他的头到底没有流川的头那么铁，不敢顶嘴。

时生收了收气势：“用我听得懂的话，把你刚才说的那些重新表述一次。”

“喔。”小汐擦掉眼泪，隔了十万八千里都感觉到大哥犹如刀锋般的杀气，他不确定大哥能听懂什么话，寻思片刻，直白简明地说道，“小哥和他发生性关系了。”

恍如有海浪砸穿了时生的耳膜，脑子里“嗡——”的一声。

“什么？！”饶是身经百战在枪林弹雨中都能面不改色的时生，闻言也还是遽然一惊，腾地从椅子上站了起来，撑在桌面上的手紧握成拳，小臂上的青筋如同虬枝般鼓了起来，“你小哥的腺体呢？被他咬了？”

“那倒没有。”小汐如实说道，“Alpha被Alpha咬穿腺体八成会死。仙道彰不会不知道。”

时生当然清楚这一点。

关键是，流川的腺体并没有完全分化，在这种情况下注入Alpha的信息素，死倒是不会死，不过百分百会影响二次发育，甚至导致不完整的腺体病变萎缩。

时生深邃的眼眸里暗潮阵阵，呼吸也跟着沉促起来：“你还知道些什么，都告诉我。”

小汐一五一十地把从舍友那听来的内容全部说给了时生听。

时生并不介意流川的恋爱对象的第二性别是什么，但他很介意流川没有成年就偷食禁果。

竟然还是在学校里做出这种事。也不怕被宿管老师逮个正着？

流川枫，真是好样的！

时生上一次这么生气，是因为有个不要命的私生饭袭击绘里香，那家伙被他当场打到怀疑人生。

这一次有过之而无不及。

宿舍里顷刻间涌起一股内敛又孤冷的琥珀香。

时生平时不轻易释放信息素。一是气味容易暴露位置，导致潜伏行动失败；二是海军陆战部的突击队清一色都是Alpha，他的信息素会扰乱军心。

意识到自己的失控，时生按了下后颈，克制住情绪，他挂断电话，用力拉开了阳台的玻璃门。

腥咸湿冷的海风吹了进来，慢慢平复了他的情绪。

琥珀香逸散在风里，逐渐转淡，直至微不可闻。

海平面上空，乌云遮月。

时生深吸一口气，走回书桌前，打开笔记本电脑，开始起草休假申请报告。

看来他得提早回忍冬市了，赶在流川弥足深陷蠢到连腺体都交付出去之前。


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腿交预警
> 
> 这是一辆小破车。废柴写手没有驾照，凑合着看吧（顶好锅盖

58.  


流川听着哗哗的雨声，趴在床上昏昏欲睡。

仙道这家伙在浴室里搞什么？进去都一个多小时了，怎么还没出来。

流川揉了揉干涩的眼睛，强打起精神，手一撑从床上爬了起来。

浴室门没锁。

流川推开门走了进去，湿润又汹涌的木香令他的心脏骤然紧缩了一下，随后不受控般咚咚直跳。

淋浴间的门是拉上的，磨砂玻璃墙上覆满了水雾，隐隐约约能看见仙道高大的身形——他一动不动地任凭水流冲刷。

流川稳住被仙道的信息素搅乱的心神，走到淋浴间前。

“喂，你怎么了？”流川伸手搭在了玻璃移门的门把手上。

仙道抢先按住了移门内侧的门把手，反方向施力，阻止流川将门拉开。

“出去。”仙道的声音低沉且沙哑，透出一股隐而不发的狠劲。

流川一怔。不敢置信仙道居然凶他。哪怕俩人刚开始干架的时候仙道都没有用这种语气跟他说话。

“松手。”流川岂是温驯好欺负的食草动物？当即态度就冷了下来。

“你出去，回楼上的房间待着，”仙道额头抵在了玻璃门上，重重地喘了口气，“今晚我不能陪你睡了。我很抱歉。”

仙道大概意识到自己的口吻过于疏离了，紧跟着补充了一句：“宝贝乖。”

“我最后问你一次，松不松手？”流川使劲一拉门把手，拉开了一道缝，更加摄人的信息素气味从这道缝隙里犹如活物般钻了出来。

仙道卸了劲，往后稍稍推开一步。

半扇玻璃门全部被流川拉开了。

仙道站在花洒下，温度偏凉的水砸在他紧实精壮的肌肉上，溅起一片水雾。

 

仙道的眼眸蓝的发黑，眸底染了浓重的情欲，如同盯着猎物一般死死地盯着流川。

下一秒，流川就被仙道拽进了淋浴间。

玻璃门随即重新拉上了。

仙道把流川按在了玻璃墙上，捏着他的下巴狠狠吻住了他。

他有些粗暴地吸吮着流川的薄唇。

“仙道……”流川还没弄明白什么情况，“先停一下。”

“叫你走你不走，偏要闯进来。”仙道关了水，浴室里瞬间安静下来，他用勃起的性器磨蹭流川的下身，“现在你让我怎么停，嗯？”

流川垂眸看了看，暖灯灯光明亮，仙道的尺寸和形状看得一清二楚。

“还满意吗？”仙道色气地舔了下流川的唇角。

“我不打扰你洗澡了。”流川被仙道的硬物抵着，即使隔着睡裤，仍能感觉到它的灼热。

“你认为你还跑得了？”仙道的手探进了流川的睡衣里，抚摸他的身体。

“嗯……”流川忍不住仙道的手掌带出的酥麻和燥热，按住了他的胳膊。

然后流川听见仙道用沙哑的嗓音说道：“风雨夜果然容易出事。宝贝，我的躁动期提前了。”

“你没带抑制剂？”

“我都有男朋友了，还要什么抑制剂？”

流川警惕地护住后颈：“不行。我不是Omega。没办法帮你纾解。”

“你可以的，只有你可以。”仙道不由分说地扯开流川碍事的睡衣，扯崩了衣服上的扣子。

流川胸口一凉，露出了一大片冷白色的肌肤，被灯光染上了温暖暧昧的蜜色。

仙道的眸色随之一暗。

强烈的想要得到流川的冲动已然碾压了他的理智。

“仙道彰！”流川一不留神，仙道的手已经伸进了他的睡裤里，握住了他半硬的性器。

“嗯？”仙道亲吻流川的耳朵，把他的耳朵亲得又红又烫，手上也没闲着，时轻时重地套弄着。

流川这方面的欲念不重，很少自渎，顶不住这样的刺激，没一会儿就被仙道弄得眼角泛潮。

热烫坚硬的性器在仙道的手里跳动，分泌出的湿黏液体起到了润滑作用，方便他的动作。

快到临界点的时候，仙道突然停住了，用指腹恶劣地按住了前端。

流川眉头紧皱，欲望宣泄不出就成了煎熬，他不住地喘息：“……你干什么？”

仙道没说话，凑过去吻住流川，咬着他的唇瓣，舔过他嘴里的每一寸。

流川难耐地闷哼，挺了下腰，示意仙道赶紧做事。

仙道退出流川的口腔，压着喉咙调侃：“你怎么比我还着急？到底是谁躁动期啊。”

流川眼尾发红，眼中泛着淡淡的水光，眼波潋滟，要多招人有多招人。

他就这么近距离看着仙道，咬着嘴唇不说话。

仙道下身又是一紧，一股热流直冲小腹，他用力地握了一下流川的性器。

流川压在喉咙里的呻吟终于克制不住。

仙道褪下流川的睡裤，继续手上的动作，另一只手绕到后面用力地揉捏他的臀瓣。

流川羞恼交加，很想制止仙道的轻佻行为，这样摸他屁股像话吗？但他现在完全被仙道掌握，掉进了情欲织成了天罗地网当中。

仙道加快了速度。

流川的喘息越来越急，仙道的信息素也越来越浓。

仙道用吻堵住了流川的嘴，勾缠着他的舌头吸吮舔弄。

不多久，流川在呜咽声交代在了仙道的手里。

流川射精后整个人一阵虚脱，脑子里白乎乎的一团。

“你射了好多。”仙道摊开手。

流川回过神，摘下莲蓬头打开水，面红耳赤地冲走了仙道手里的“罪证”。

“该轮到我了吧？”仙道扶住流川的腰，舔着他的唇角向他再次索吻。

“我技术可能没你这么好。”流川捏了捏拳头，像是下了很大的决心，慢慢地握住了仙道昂扬的性器。

沉甸甸的。

比他的要大一点粗一点。

“你先弄，要是用手弄不出来，就换别的地方弄。”仙道边说边脱掉流川挂在身上的睡衣。

流川瞳孔微缩，下颔绷紧：“就用手。”

“快点，”仙道在流川的手里动了一动，“我很难受。宝贝帮帮我。”

“哦。”流川一向公平至上，他爽过了就不会不管仙道。

 

流川自知经验不足手活不行，但没想到他这么不行，手都弄酸了，仙道连眉头也没有皱一下。

“仙道，”流川满腔挫败感，低声说道，“晚泄也是病。”

“懂得还不少。”仙道吻咬着流川的脖子，那一片肌肤上全是他留下的齿印与吻痕。

“生理课上有教。”

仙道的呼吸粗重：“那只能换一种方法了。”

不等流川回应，仙道扶着流川的腰将他转了个身，从背后把他压在了浴室的墙上。

“喂，”流川双手撑着冰冷的瓷砖，心里发慌，“你别乱来。”

“不乱来。平时或许我还能控制得住，但特殊时期进去你那里你肯定会受伤。我不舍得。”仙道说着拍了拍流川弹性十足的屁股，“腿并拢一点。”

流川扭头瞪了仙道一眼，但还是按照仙道说得话照做了。

“真乖。”仙道扣紧流川的腰，挺身插进了他的腿间，性器被两侧坚韧的肌肉挤压，又胀大了一圈。

没顶几下，流川再次硬了，他哪干过这么羞耻的事，身体像是软化在了仙道的信息素里。

流川手臂横在了墙上，额头抵着手臂，仙道撞一下，他哼一下。

哼得仙道心头燥热难捱，真想狠狠心操进流川的身体里算了。

不过残存的理智提醒他不可以这么做。

他们的第一次无论如何都不能选在躁动期进行。

被原始欲望支配的Alpha根本不懂得什么叫节制，只会没完没了的操弄他身下的人。

流川是腺体休眠症患者，既没有Alpha的复原能力也不像Omega一样会发情出水，禁不住他的反复折腾。

今晚先这样吧。

来日方长。

 

加上先前的一个多小时，这个澡一共洗了两个半钟头。

流川的眼眸里满含着水汽，仙道射在他腿间的精液顺着腿根往下滑落。

“冷不冷？”仙道亲了亲流川湿润的眼角，他泄了一次，稍微舒服了一些，但性器并没有疲软，依然精神抖擞。

流川低下头，伏在仙道的肩上微微喘气：“不冷。”

仙道打开温水，把流川上上下下冲洗干净之后，哑声在他耳边商量：“去床上，再来一次。”

流川冷哼一声，理都不想理他。

“求你了，宝贝，我已经够克制的了。”仙道抱着流川，让他靠在自己身上，有一下没一下的啄着他的耳朵。

流川抬起手摸了一把仙道滚烫的后颈，叹了口气，闷声说道：“就一次。”

“老婆我爱你！”仙道拉开玻璃门，用浴巾裹住流川往肩膀上一扛。

“我自己能走！”流川扭动身子抗议。这什么破浴巾裹得这么紧？怎么像蚕蛹一样。

到了卧室，仙道把流川放到了床上，用身体压住他，浴巾随手扔在了地上。

壁灯昏黄，平添了几分柔情。

“忘了问你了，腺体疼不疼？”

“没感觉。”

“要是不舒服马上告诉我。”仙道稍稍弓起身，双手撑在流川的身体两侧。

“我不舒服。想睡觉。”流川赶紧说。

“你睡你的，不用管我。”仙道低下头舔了一口流川淡红色的乳尖，笑着说道，“如果你能睡得着的话。”

长夜漫漫，雨声掩盖住了卧室里延续到半夜的喘息声。

流川只跟仙道腿交就累得不行，结束的时候全身脱力趴在了床上。

腿根火辣辣的疼，也不知道是不是被仙道这个白痴磨破皮了。

仙道去浴室又冲了个澡，拿了块毛巾出来擦干净流川大腿内侧的精液。

“别动我。”流川困死了，闭着眼睛皱了下眉，要不是腿酸腰软他非把仙道踹飞不可。

“睡吧。宝贝晚安。”仙道亲了亲流川的头发。

流川拎起被子盖住了脑袋，泄欲后特别容易入睡，不到两秒钟他就陷进了黑暗之中。

仙道从运动包里拿了张隔离贴，贴在了后颈上。

关了灯，仙道掀开被子躺在了流川的身边。

他的躁动期其实还没有结束，不过体内仿若岩浆般的热浪消减了不少。

仙道挪了挪身子，挨近流川，伸手将他抱进了怀中。


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是一辆小破车。无照驾驶（顶好锅盖

59.

一场秋雨一场凉。

尤其在山区小镇，滂沱夜雨过后冷得仿佛提前进入了寒冬。

松雾山一片寂冷的青色罩在厚重的白雾中。

客房的窗没有关严实，拉开了四分之一，冷风带着湿气吹入室内。

熟睡中的流川无意识地往背后抱着他的热源缩了缩。

不动还好，一动仙道就心猿意马，未散的情热如同浇不灭的火焰，在他的身体里不断地燃烧着。

他一晚没睡，脑海里反复出现昨晚浴室里的流川，被水沾湿的脸像是清澈山泉洗过的无瑕白玉，在灯下泛着莹润惑人的光。

 

信息素等级高到一定程度的Alpha才会出现躁动期，一般持续一到两天，最长不超过一周。

在此期间的Alpha性欲极为旺盛，仙道只在流川的腿间射了两次，远没有尽兴。

这会儿他胀痛的性器正抵在流川的屁股上。

流川枕着仙道的一条胳膊，睡得天昏地暗，浑然不知他往后蹭的那几下，俨然就是冷水落进了滚油锅中，他的男朋友心里噼里啪啦炸开了锅。

仙道忍不住手臂合围，抱紧流川，在他的肩上亲咬厮磨，下身轻缓地撞击着他的屁股。

另一只手也没闲着，抚摸揉捏着流川的腹肌，擦过小巧的肚脐眼，然后往下探进了他的内裤里。

流川睡得好好的，隐秘部位被人套弄的生理性快感迫使他睁开了眼睛。

流川蹙着剑眉转过头，嗓音喑哑，带着没有睡够的无力：“你还来？”

“你是不是低估我的能力了？”仙道捏住流川的下巴，抬头咬住了他的嘴唇。

咬得稍微有点重，流川痛哼了一声，刚一松开齿关，仙道的舌头就闯了进来，深吻里似乎还带着熟悉的木香。

雪与松的气味应该是冷的才对。

但仙道的体温却是烫的。

眼下估计还不到六点，天空阴沉，春雨镇无比阒静，连风的声音都不怎么听得见。

“流川枫，”仙道剥下流川的内裤，褪到膝弯处，望着他的眼睛，目光暗沉，“我恨不得马上吃了你。”

流川没有回应，小声地喘气，虹膜上浮着一层薄薄的水汽。

半梦不醒间，身体特别敏感，勃起的性器还在仙道的手里，被他技巧性地撸动着。

“别这么慢。”流川吞咽了一下。

“叫声好听的。”

“……”流川抿了下嘴，用接近气音的音量低声喊道，“二哥。”

仙道呼吸一紧，心间像是灌入了一勺浓稠的蜜糖，他吻了一下流川的耳朵：“小傻乖。”

流川咬咬下唇，面红耳热，他不好意思再说话，在欲望的海洋里沉沦。

仙道手上的动作逐渐加快，形状姣好的性器前端吐出了不少清液。

黏腻的水声清晰可闻。

流川的呼吸随之变得粗重，鼻息灼热，布满吻痕的胸膛上下起伏着。

仙道舔吻着流川尖削的下巴，引得后者战栗了一下。

“仙道……”流川的声音微微变调，眼神迷离，含着冰山融化时的春情。

“我在。”仙道抬起身，堵住流川的嘴。

流川下腹紧绷，仙道吻得他不住地“唔唔”闷哼，口水都来不及下咽，没多久便攀至顶峰，整个人像是泄了劲一般，一股一股的精液尽数射在了仙道的手里。

在高潮的余韵中，流川浑身皮肤通通染上了淡粉色，剑眉舒展开，睫毛轻颤，闭着眼喘气。

仙道歇了一小会儿，从茶几上扯了纸巾，擦了擦手。流川这副诱人可口的模样无异于煽风点火，将他身体里的燥热再次送到最高点。

仙道突起的喉结滚动了两下，黑中带蓝的眼眸蕴藏着即将爆发的情绪。

流川还没缓过来，仙道又凶又急的吻又一次侵袭过来，含着他的舌头搅动吸吮，像是真的要把他吞进肚子里。

带着薄茧的手掌一寸寸用力抚摸流川的身体。

流川舌根开始发麻，感到肺里的氧气全都让仙道给抽离出去了。

就在他几乎窒息的一刻，仙道终于结束了这个吻。

流川双眼失神，大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，他晕晕乎乎地被仙道翻了个身，趴在了枕头上。

“……你还想干什么？”流川试着撑起身体，但很快被仙道覆压回床上。

“想干你。”仙道吻着流川的耳朵，性器抵在了他的臀缝间上下摩擦。

“不行。”流川不仅亲眼见过，还亲手抚弄过仙道的性器，他的后面怎么可能容纳这么大的东西。

而且仙道正处于随时会失控的躁动期。

流川不想因私处撕裂伤进医院，他丢不起这个人。

强烈的危机感油然而生，为求自保，流川不得不反抗。

“乖一点，不要乱动。”仙道重重地喘了口气，什么也没做就汗落如雨，“你越动我就越兴奋。”

滴下来的汗水同样是烫的，流川有种皮肤被灼伤的错觉。

“你先从我身上下去。”流川没再轻举妄动。

仙道没有照做，衔住他后颈的皮肤，细细地吻咬了起来。

“仙道彰！”后颈遭到侵犯，流川脸色发白，仙道要是控制不住，一口咬穿了他的腺体，他就完了。

流川扭身反击，好不容易推开仙道，根本来不及坐起来，又被扑倒。

“你能不能清醒一点！”流川挣扎不起来，不知是生气还是惧怕，脖子上静脉突起。

“别害怕，我没有失去理智，很清楚什么该做什么不该做。”仙道俯下身，舔了舔流川的后颈，“你是我媳妇儿，是我的宝贝，我不舍得弄伤你。”

后颈酥麻，流川缩了下肩膀：“我带你去镇上的医院注射抑制剂。”

“嗯，听你的，不过在此之前……”仙道未尽的话化作密集的吻，落在流川的蝴蝶骨上。

欲火丛生中，仙道忽然闻到了沁凉的薄荷香，很淡，不仔细闻根本闻不到。

他停了下来，摸了摸流川潮湿的后颈，问道：“这里不疼吧？”

流川摇头。

“奇怪，昨晚在浴室里我的信息素这么浓烈，你的腺体怎么一点反应也没有？”

“都说了不完全是你的原因——白痴你往哪戳！”流川又怒又惊，脸颊绯红。

“知道你怕疼，我不进去。”这股薄荷香简直就是强力的催情剂，注入了仙道的心脉，本就难捱的燥意顷刻间翻涌。

仙道一手掐着流川的腰，一手扶着自己的性器用前端来回摩擦他的后穴。

清液将褶皱处弄得粘腻湿泞。

流川半张脸埋进了枕头里，听着仙道低低地叫他“宝贝”，一下子软了腰没了抵抗能力，任他予取予求。

仙道边撸动边挺腰戳弄流川的穴口，不知过了多久，他喘着重气沉下身，射在了流川的后腰上。

流川气息不稳，感觉像是跟仙道真枪实刀的大干了一场似的，后面黏糊糊的，背上也满是微凉的液体。

仙道拿了些纸巾替流川擦干净身体，把他翻过来跟他接了个吻。

“以后你的抑制剂在我这里放几支。我帮你随身携带。”流川捏着仙道的下颔，郑重说道。

“你才是我真正的抑制剂。”仙道埋头贴在流川的颈窝里吻咬舔弄，薄荷香时有时无，似一缕清冷的风，抚慰着他狂跳不止的心，躁动的情欲正在慢慢退潮。

亲了流川一会儿，仙道摸着他汗湿的窄腰问道：“你是不是能释放信息素了？”

流川愣了愣：“没有。为什么这么问？”

“你闻不到吗？浸在雨中的薄荷味。不是你的信息素？”

流川单手搂着仙道，鼻翼微微翕动，除了汗味和男性荷尔蒙的气味，什么都没闻到。

“你可能纵欲过度产生幻觉了。”流川垂眸看了仙道一眼，下意识地把手伸到颈后，腺体没有异动，温度也正常。

“是吗。”经流川这么一说，仙道觉得薄荷香好像没刚才那么真切了，他疑惑地皱了下眉，难道真的是他的臆想？

俩人光裸着抱了一两分钟，流川觉察仙道又勃起了，顶在他的腿上。他赶紧把人掀开，下床去浴室冲澡换衣服。

带仙道去打抑制剂。刻不容缓。

仙道怀里空了，顿觉失落，躁动期的Alpha独占欲比平时强烈数倍，他也很无奈。

仙道抱着被子翻了个身，要说餍足吧，其实不尽然，毕竟竭力克制住了贯穿流川的冲动并没有做到最后，但要说不餍足吧也不至于，起码和流川的关系拉近了一大步。怅然与满足在仙道的心底同时出现，他眯了眯眼睛，看着窗外雾蒙蒙的秋色，目光慵懒了几分。


	60. Chapter 60

60.

流川洗完热水澡，穿上卫衣和运动裤，站在洗手台前对着镜子吹干头发。

颈侧全是仙道弄出来的印记，皮肤白尤为明显。

看着这些惹眼的爱痕，流川不由得回想起昨晚和早上发生的一切，现在冷静下来一想，他竟然默许了仙道在上这一体位。或者说当时完全没有考虑到这一点，只担心自己的腺体被仙道咬穿。甚至就算仙道刹不住车没能把持住，搞不好也会半推半就由着他做到最后。

Alpha怎么可能甘于雌伏在另一个Alpha的身下？

流川盯着镜子里的他看了一会儿，忽然想到原因了。就目前来说，他还算不上真正的Alpha。

往这个方向考虑就说得通了。

等到他腺体发育完整，有了属于Alpha的信息素，就不会再这么配合仙道了。

想到这里，流川隐约有些担心。到时候他和仙道真的可以克服Alpha天性相斥这一不变的自然法则？

流川的胸口倏地一阵迫闷，他皱了皱眉，弯下身，打开水龙头，掬了捧冷水洗了把脸。

太早考虑还没有发生的事毫无意义。

以后再说。

流川摘下毛巾，擦去脸上的冷水，眼神又恢复了平日里的清冷和淡漠。

 

走出浴室，流川见仙道趴在枕头上睡着了，被子只盖住下半身，后背全都露在外面。

不甚明亮的天光罩在他的身上，柔化了原本紧实有力的肌肉线条，从流川这个角度看过去，既暧昧又性感。

流川眸光一闪。仙道是他的。

沉静如水的心因此起了一丝雀跃的涟漪。

流川放轻脚步走到床边，垂眸注视着仙道，眼底的神情近乎温和。

默然伫立片刻，流川弯下腰吻了一下仙道的脸颊。

仙道的体温还是偏高，呼出的气息也是灼热的，他睡得不熟，流川一亲他，他就眯开了眼睛。

流川正要直起身，突然被仙道抓着往下用力一拉，一下子失去了平衡，扑了下去。

仙道一个侧身，把人带上床拥入了怀里。

流川唯恐仙道又要乱来，按了按箍在自己腰上的手臂：“放开。”

仙道眼中盈着惺忪的笑意，标志性的朝天发此时凌乱且随意，声音也是懒洋洋的：“你怎么总是趁我睡着的时候偷亲我？平时又不是不让你亲。”

说着，仙道把脸埋进了流川的颈窝里，深深地吸了一口气：“你身上好香。”

“爷爷家的沐浴露不适合我。”流川对泛甜的花草香不感冒，觉得太娘气了，不够阳刚。

“我倒是觉得还不错，但比起雨中薄荷的气味，逊色不少。”

“你干嘛这么执着这种气味，”流川目露狐疑，“你的白月光是薄荷味的？”

仙道愣了一愣才明白过来什么是“白月光”，忍不住笑了起来：“我的白月光不就是你？这个世界上没有比你更白的月光了。我不是告诉过你，你在我的梦里是薄荷味的——宝贝，我们打个赌怎么样？”

“赌什么？”

“赌你的信息素气味是不是雨中薄荷。”

“怎么个赌法。”

“如果是的话，你就等着我去你家下聘，把你娶回家当老婆；如果不是，婚后我叫你老公。”

“你想得有够远的。”

“不远，也就两年后的事。我提前预定，你一满十八周岁我们马上去领证。”

“婚姻不是儿戏。”流川一脸正经地说道。

“怎么？我看起来像在开玩笑？”仙道捏了下流川的脸，“四舍五入我们也算真正睡过了，你不准备对我负责？”

“那晚在你家你也是这么碰瓷的。”流川眯了下眼睛。这世上怎么会有这么厚颜无耻的人。最无奈的是，这个人还是他的男朋友。

仙道抬起手屈着食指，勾划了几下流川的侧脸：“你的皮肤就像上好的白瓷。要说我在碰瓷其实也没错。让不让二哥碰瓷？”

“让不让你都碰了。”

“言归正传，”仙道重新环抱住流川的腰，“敢不敢跟我赌？”

流川眉梢微微一挑，那股子不服输的劲噌噌冒了上来，拍拍仙道的脸：“做好跟我姓的心理准备。”

仙道支起身，越过流川的肩膀，在他后颈上响亮地亲了一口：“加把劲，我这辈子有没有老婆全靠你了。”

流川怀疑仙道有时候最多只有三岁，幼稚得不行，把人从自己身上推开，都懒得骂他“白痴”了。

仙道躺回枕头上，眼里含着笑，以一种毫不遮掩的爱慕目光凝视着枕边的流川。

渴求和欲望全写在墨蓝色的眼底。

伺机而动，仿佛随时会引发一场不得了的海啸。

仙道的手离开流川的腰，搭在了他的屁股上，嗓音压低：“我想再碰碰这片瓷，行吗？”

每一个字都跟裹着电流似的，钻进流川的耳朵里，酥酥麻麻。

流川深吸一口气。这家伙又要持帅行凶诱惑他了。

顶住。弄多了长不高。虽然他已经够高了。

但男色当前，仙道很适合这种懒懒散散的状态，漫不经心，特别勾人。

从他身上散发出来的情热透过卫衣不算太厚的布料传至流川的皮肤上。

热度持续上涌，不一会儿流川的脸和耳朵隐隐开始发烫。

流川发现他太容易受仙道影响了，总是被带着走，根本扛不住。

就在仙道吻上流川、流川阖眼打算回应的时候，外面院子里突然传来“轰隆”一声巨响。

这犹如惊雷撼地般的倒塌声瞬间破坏了一室旖旎的气氛。

仙道茫然地眨眨眼：“是不是什么倒了？”

“不知道，有可能是院子里的花架。”流川从仙道的怀里爬了起来，“我去看看。”

说着就往门口走，还顺手捡起地板上的内裤抛给仙道：“穿上。”

“……”穿个屁。仙道郁闷地抱紧不会离他而去的枕头，内心浪潮滔天，真想把溜走的小狐狸拖回床上就地正法。

没有抑制剂，又由于恋人的特殊病症不敢妄动他，身体里起起伏伏散不去的热意实在太折磨人了。

好不容易有了睡意，心想睡着了就行了，结果洗完澡的流川跑出来偷偷摸摸亲他。

撩完立刻跑了，不管降火。留他一人在床上忍受着这种像是从骨头里渗透出来的燥热。

仙道喘口气，下床去浴室冲冷水澡了。

 

流川出了客房走到楼梯口，大爷爷正好步履匆匆地下来，估计也是奔着那声坍圮声去的。

大爷爷一看流川是从仙道睡得那间客房里出来的，脚步一顿，居高临下地望着他。

流川也停在了原地，叫了声“大爷爷”。

大爷爷眸色幽深，语气里已然透出了怒气：“真是出乎我的意料，小汐竟然帮着你撒谎。”

流川没说话。

“你脑子里到底在想什么东西？把人带到我这里乱搞？”大爷爷呼吸变重，是发火前的征兆。

“没乱搞。”

“你还嘴硬？你脖子上那些乱七八糟的印记总不见得是你自己弄出来的吧！”大爷爷陡然提高音量，快步下楼，走到流川的身边。

流川无法反驳，只能沉默以对。

大爷爷阴沉着脸，瞟了眼流川的后颈，幸亏这里完好无损，要不然他没有心脏病都会被当场气出心脏病来。

“上楼，去找件高领毛衣换上，遮一遮。被你小爷爷看到你这副惨遭蹂躏的样子，他准会心疼到哭。你敢让你小爷爷因为你的破事掉眼泪，我保证把你房里那个混账Alpha扔出春雨镇。”大爷爷剜了流川一眼，扔下这句话，朝家门口走去。

流川撇撇嘴，转身上楼。

经过小汐的房间时，门开了。

小汐手拎一只垂耳兔毛绒玩具，顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈，活脱脱就是一只小熊猫。

“你昨晚没睡？”

“仙道彰又跟你上床了？”小汐哭哑了喉咙，不复清亮的少年音。

流川心知脖子上这么多证据，抵赖不了，但小汐为什么要用“又”字？

“他这个超级大混球！”

“你不能这么骂他，”流川目露不悦之色，“他是你的未来嫂子。”

“呵，”小汐牵了牵嘴角，露出一个假到不能再假的笑容，“小哥，你的脖子都快变成仙道彰的私人草莓园了，我才不信你还有机会反攻。”

“我已经向大哥汇报过你们的事了。大哥不同意，我是不会叫仙道彰哥夫的。就算你俩上床了，我也不认！”

“上床这种事，有过第一次就会有无数次，就算你被仙道彰弄舒服了也不可以放松警惕。你一定要保护好你的腺体啊，那里要是被他咬了，你会死掉的。”这是小汐最担心的一点，瘪了下嘴，眼睛里迅速覆上了一层泪膜。

流川自然清楚小汐关心他的安危，敛去眼中的冷意，点点头：“我心里有数。”

小汐用手背擦了下眼泪：“我不想哭的，但是我没办法，谁叫我是Omega呢，天生泪腺发达，”他泪眼朦胧地打量了流川片刻，带着哭腔含糊软绵地说，“看样子你们昨晚战况很激烈。你后面痛吗？要是你觉得不好意思去医院，我可以帮你到镇上买外用的消炎药膏。仙道彰肯定爽完就管自己睡了，他这个……”

差点被小汐当面言中，流川心情颇为复杂，一把将他推进了房间里，毫不犹豫地关上门，隔断了他的声音。


	61. Chapter 61

61.

春雨镇又飘起了细雨，冷飕飕的，窗外很快雨雾蒙蒙。

仙道关了水，下身裹着浴巾跨出淋浴间。

物理降温还是有一定的效果的。

躁动期催生出来的欲望经过冷水的冲刷消隐了不少。

仙道穿好衣服走到卧室，把窗户全部拉开，夹携着雨丝的山风一下子灌入室内。

空气格外清新，带着山区特有的植物气息，能洗涤人的心灵。

仙道在窗边站了一会儿，身体里燃烧着的火焰有所平息，他转身想出去找流川，流川刚好推开客房的门走了进来，手里端着一个绘有白梅的天蓝色瓷碗，碗口上方冒着氤氲的白汽。

流川换了件半高领的黑色毛衣，外加短款的牛仔外套，将他的皮肤衬得更为白皙。

仙道越看他的小狐狸越好看，五官精致，尤其是那双凤目，眼尾狭长又漂亮。

“你怎么穿毛衣了？外面很冷？”仙道靠在飘窗上，笑盈盈地看着流川朝他走来。

“还不是你害的。一大早我就被大爷爷训了一顿。”

“因为我留下的那些吻痕？”

“明知故问。”流川把瓷碗放在了窗台上，捻了捻烫热的指尖，拿出斜插在外套口袋里的便携式餐具盒，摆在瓷碗边，“快吃，吃完去医院。”

瓷碗里装着的是热腾腾的肉片菌菇面。

“你做的？”仙道打开餐具盒，取出筷子和勺子。

“嗯。”流川拎了把木椅给仙道。

“想不到你还有这么人妻的一面。”仙道惊喜之余不忘调侃流川，顺便还拍了张照发到朋友圈炫耀。

流川不客气地踹了他一脚：“再废话我就把面拿出去倒了。”

要不是大爷爷正在起头上，故意不给仙道准备吃的，他才懒得进厨房煮面。

“你怎么连威胁人都这么可爱？”仙道的心里像是有一波波的海浪在拍打着，潮汐卷来的甜意几乎要把他的心脏涨破了。

仙道亲了一口流川的嘴唇，而后坐到木椅上，起筷享用他的爱心早餐。

流川的手艺其实很一般，顶多只是把食材煮熟的水平。不过对于仙道来说，哪怕清汤寡水他都能尝出人间至味。

加上仙道确实饿了，很快这碗面就见了底，他捧起瓷碗，把剩下的汤汁也喝得一干二净。

仙道满足地喘了口气，偏过脸看向拿着脏衣服从浴室里走出来的流川：“对了，刚才到底是什么倒了啊？”

“花架。等雨停了再收拾。你吃好了？”

“好了。”仙道揉了揉胃部，有点吃撑了。

“好了就跟我出来。”流川迈步走向门口。

仙道拿起空碗和餐具，起身追上流川。

 

花架突然倒塌砸坏了院子里的不少植物，一花一草都是小爷爷的心头好，如今一片狼藉，他的心情非常糟糕。

大爷爷平时在家颐指气使，彻头彻尾的大Alpha主义，但此时也不敢吭声了，生怕成为老伴情绪崩溃的导火索。

见了仙道，大爷爷生生压住了想要斥责他的冲动。

流川就算再叛逆再不听话都是他们家的孩子，在他的地盘上被仙道这个臭小子亲咬成那副样子，身为一家之主，能不愤慨吗？

大爷爷眼睛瞪得像铜铃似的，死盯着仙道不放。

仙道除了微笑以外别无他法。

这一笑，大爷爷气得牙痒。欺负了他的孙子还笑得这么——

大爷爷一时找不到合适的词语来形容，憋得胸口阵阵发痛。

 

流川把他和仙道的脏衣服扔进洗衣机里洗上，拿下挂在旁边置物架上的长柄银骨黑伞，走到客厅对坐在沙发上的小爷爷说道：“仙道身体不适，我带他去镇上的医院。午饭我们不回来吃了。”

小爷爷还在痛心被砸毁的那些花草盆栽，说话没什么精神：“他哪里不舒服？感冒了吗？”

“嗯。”流川看得出小爷爷状态不佳，万一扯到躁动期把大爷爷引过来，搞不好又会节外生枝，就顺着他的话接道。

小爷爷抬眸望向右侧的仙道：“感冒了还穿这么点？加件外套再出门。”

大爷爷嗤之以鼻：“体质这么差，下场雨就着凉了，亏你还是个Alpha。”

小爷爷转头看他：“你一个人在那边嘀嘀咕咕的瞎嘟囔什么呢？”

“没、没什么。我去洗碗。”大爷爷秉着眼不见心不烦的原则，走进了厨房。

 

仙道巴不得气温降至零下，寒冷的环境能抑制他的燥热感。

但小爷爷不知情，叫仙道穿了外套不算，还拿来一块厚实的羊绒围巾让他围上，说是吹了冷风会加重病情。

仙道被迫裹得严严实实，热得额头直冒汗。

流川投以仙道同情的目光，挎住他的胳膊走出家门。

“注意安全，早点回来。有事给我打电话。”小爷爷站在门口叮嘱道。

“知道了。”流川撑开伞，往仙道那边稍稍倾斜了一些。

细密的雨点落在伞面上发出轻缓的声响。

一走出院子，仙道立马解开围巾，顿时舒爽了不少：“呼——热死我了。”

流川下意识地垂眸看了眼仙道的身前。

仙道扇了下流川的后脑勺，揽住他的肩膀：“你往哪看呢？”

流川略显尴尬地抿抿嘴，抬起头一脸镇定地目视前方。

“就算是躁动期也不可能一天二十四小时都硬着的。”

“哦。”

“但如果在床上，你在我怀里，可以二十四小时。”

流川闻言更加坚定了要替仙道保管部分抑制剂的想法，只要他躁动期，不管三七二一，先给他来一针再说。

 

春雨镇医院很小，只有三个挂号窗口，都排着长队。

气温骤然，感冒的人不少，咳嗽声此起彼伏，夹杂着从输液室那边传来的孩童的啼哭声。

等了十来分钟，流川才帮仙道挂上号，先去做了信息素检测。

拿到检测报告后，俩人去了注射科的老医生办公室。

老医生一看仙道的信息素等级为AⅢ，已接近S级，很是惊讶。他从医多年，从来没有碰到过信息素等级这么高的Alpha。

“你的抑制剂得到市区的大医院去打，”老医生放下检测报告，推了推眼镜，“我们这种地方级的小医院没有特级抑制剂，Rsl-3和Qfx-1都没有，普通的那三类Alpha抑制剂打在你身上起不到很好的抑制作用，而且可能会引起不良反应，比如过敏、呕吐等。不建议注射。”

流川没想到信息素等级高的Alpha打个抑制剂都这么麻烦：“我订下午的票回忍冬。”说着从外套口袋里拿出手机。

还没点开订票app，却听老医生说道：“今天你们恐怕出不了镇了。”

“啊？为什么？”仙道问道。

“你们不知道吗？翠山山体滑坡，把出镇的唯一路口给堵死了。”老医生叹口气，“都怪那些外地来的小偷，疯狂盗挖砍伐翠山上的野生林木，搞得土质一天比一天疏松，大雨一冲就垮了。路面也砸坏了，估计明早才能通车。”

“那他怎么办？”流川不想又被仙道翻来覆去的折腾。

“这样吧，我给他开点口服抑制剂，比注射普通抑制剂安全，不会有不良反应，至于抑制效果嘛，肯定是不太理想的，只能一定程度上缓解燥热感。”

“好。”流川几不可闻地叹口气。今晚还是不跟仙道睡了。

老医生一边对着电脑开处方单子，一边说道：“你俩是兄弟吧，长得挺像的。”

两人互看对方一眼，实在看不出来他们哪里相像。

这位老医生的近视眼镜可能度数不够了。

老医生手法生疏地敲击着键盘，一个字一个字输入：“别太担心，你哥还不是成年Alpha，躁动期不会持续太长时间。尽量不要待在室内，到外面走走，多消耗消耗体力，他就没心思想那些有的没的了——欸，刚刚忘记问了，你为什么像个Omega一样贴着隔离贴啊？”

仙道用小指勾住流川的拇指：“我男朋友受不了我的信息素气味。”

“嗯？”老医生手上动作一顿，Beta对信息素不敏感甚至是闻不到的，所以——

他抬起头看看流川：“今天我真是大开眼界了，居然有这么人高马大的Omega，不知道的还以为你是Alpha呢。”

不等流川否认他不是Omega，老医生已经把视线转至仙道的身上：“原来他不是你弟弟，是你的Omega。有Omega就不需要借助药物或者药剂度过躁动期了呀，他是你最好的天然抑制剂。不过你俩年纪还小，注意避孕。”

“您快开药吧。”仙道见流川脸色沉了下来，连忙打断老医生的话头。

老医生眯了眯眼睛:“一楼的自动贩售机有安全套出售，建议你们买几个备用。”

流川面无表情地盯着老医生，紧抿着薄唇，强压住心头的不爽。

老眼昏花将他误认为Omega也就算了，居然还提醒仙道不要搞大他的肚子。

真不知道这个小老头是怎么当上医生的。

“好了，去西药窗口拿药吧。”老医生总算敲好了处方，斯条慢理地说，“年轻人，记住我的忠告，不要贪图一时享乐，不顾后果。等到你的Omega肚子大起来了就来不及啦。就算你情我愿，致使未成年的Omega怀孕也还是要吃官司的。”

流川回身拿起靠在墙边的伞先出去了。

他无法保证再待下去会不会发生道德沦丧的医闹事件。


	62. Chapter 62

62.

缴费又要排队，取药还得排队，前前后后近两个小时才拿到一小包口服抑制剂药片。

“你现在不用吃吧？”流川问道。

“嗯，不用。其实早上那次弄完以后我就好多了，”仙道勾了勾唇角，笑得有几分暧昧，“那位老医生有句话说得很对，你是我的天然抑制剂。”

提到老医生流川就不爽，低低地骂了句“庸医”。

“他只是看走眼了，别生气。”仙道牵住流川的手，“再三叮嘱我们做好安全措施，也是出于一片好心。”

“为什么没有把你错认成Omega？”流川对此意难平，他只比仙道矮了几公分，不存在太明显的体格差距。

“因为我的信息素检测报告在他手里。”仙道笑了起来，“你真是傻的可爱。”

流川气昏头了，把这一茬给忘了，为了掩饰尴尬，他用力地捏了一把仙道的手：“你越来越欠揍了。”

“嘶，宝贝你轻点，骨头都快被你捏碎了。”

“自找的。”流川嘴上这么说，手上还是松了劲。

过了转角他们就回到医院大厅。

刚才排队的时候流川没留意，这会儿才看到门口附近的自动贩售机。

并排两台，一台贩售饮料和零食，另一台则是各种品牌的安全套。

眼看着仙道掏出手机要扫贩售机上的二维码，流川脸上一热，甩开他的手，勾着他的脖子把人强行拽到了大门口。

“你干嘛？差点勒死我。”仙道偏过脸咳嗽了两声，“我只是想买瓶苏打水而已。”

“苏打水？”

“不然你以为我要买什么？嗯？”

漫不经心的语调里裹挟着调侃的意味，令误会了的流川感到窘迫起来。

都是老庸医害的！

仙道捏了一把流川发烫的脸颊：“我们用不着。我不弄在你里面就行了。”

“你走不走？”流川无法理解为什么仙道总能气定神闲地开黄腔。

“害什么羞？做都做过了。”仙道就喜欢逗流川，又想捏他的脸。

“白痴闭嘴。”流川打开他的手，几步跃下门前的台阶，头也不回往前走。

 

雨已经停了。

云和云的空隙之间，水蓝色的天空若隐若现，与浅灰交融在一起。

流川吹着寒风，突然发现他的大脑不受自己控制了，不断地想起仙道如何爱抚他、如何在他腿间放肆进出的画面。

耳边仿佛还能听到仙道沉促的呼吸声。

以及呼在他耳朵上灼热的鼻息。

流川的心噗通噗通直跳，腺体像是落进了沸水中，蒸腾出一缕沁凉的薄荷香。

薄荷香？！

流川一怔，倏地停下了脚步，剑眉微微蹙起，抬手按住了后颈。

湿冷的风席卷而过，很快吹散了他闻到的信息素气味，荡然无存。

仙道追了上来，见流川捂着后颈，顿时心下一沉：“腺体是不是又疼了？”

“没有。”流川把手放了下来，摇了摇头。薄荷香消失得太快，似是被风吹来的，又被风吹走了。莫非仙道一再地提到这种气味，间接起到了一种心理暗示的作用，让他的潜意识里也认为自己的信息素是薄荷味的？

仙道拉开流川的衣领，手掌轻轻覆在了他的后颈上，打断了他的思路。

流川抬眸，正对上仙道关切的眼神。

“温度偏高。要不我们先回家？”

“没事。”流川的目光停留在仙道的脸上，没有阳光，又下过雨，感觉视线雾蒙蒙的，因此他的眉目看起来异常温柔。

只是在这么短短的一瞬间，流川奇异地平静下来了，雨后湿漉漉的风有些凉，正好替腺体降温。

“痛是正常的，”流川握住仙道的手，态度淡然，“比起腺体长期休眠，我更想早一点完全分化。但是——”

流川的话戛然而止，有什么难言之隐似的，抿了下唇，专注地看着仙道。

“担心分化成Alpha之后，就没办法跟我和平共处了？”仙道一语道破。

流川墨色的眼底缓缓淌过一丝焦虑：“我不知道该怎么说。我既想成为真正的Alpha，又不想成为Alpha。假如因为信息素的关系，你不再喜欢我了。我接受不了。”

一句话说得仙道眼眶发热，他反握住流川的手：“我已经确信，老天给我发的第一张牌就是最好的那一张。我这辈子不可能再遇到比你更好的人了。”

流川垂下眼，盯着地面上的水洼想了想，而后抬起头，认真地说：“你永远都是我的。”

“是的，永远。我保证。”仙道凑过去亲了流川的唇角，“不过我要纠正一点，我不仅仅只是喜欢你。喜欢太简单了，喜欢天空是喜欢，喜欢海洋也是喜欢——知道我要说哪三个字吗？”

流川不至于迟钝到这种地步，但他揣着明白装糊涂，板着他那张正经脸：“不知道。”

“不知道？”仙道一巴掌拍在流川的屁股上，“你再说不知道？”

打得倒是不重，可是太伤自尊，上次在仙道家里流川也被打过一次屁股，新仇加旧恨，眨眼冲毁了他心里的柔情蜜意。

“仙道彰，你今天死定了！”流川一转伞柄，多了一件衬手的兵器。

仙道轻松避开流川的攻击：“又想谋杀亲夫？刚才还一副舍不得打我的样子，扭头就家暴？”

“是你手欠。我这叫清理门户。”流川举伞如举剑，直指仙道，英姿飒然，神情冷肃，“把你刚刚没说的那三个字说一遍我就饶你一次。”

“我爱你我爱你我爱你！”仙道坦坦荡荡连说三遍，丝毫不顾及路人投来的惊讶目光。

路人偏过脸低声对同行的友人嘀咕道：“我还是头一回看到有人用伞威胁别人表白的。啧，这人呐，被逼急了就什么话都说得出口。”

流川听不到路人的小声议论，撤回伞，挂在手臂上，唇角小幅度地往上勾了一下。

仙道不敢相信自己的眼睛：“你是不是笑了？”

“不是。你看错了。”流川迅速控制好面部表情，又恢复了清冷的冰山脸。

“乖，再给二哥笑一个，我说一百遍我爱你，怎么样？”仙道欺上前诱哄流川。

“滚开。我才不稀罕。”流川差点破了功，总觉得不大好意思，态度当即强硬起来，撇开仙道朝医院的大门口方向走去。

 

春雨镇面积不大，似一朵收拢的莲花。镇上只有两条主街，两边栽种着高大的香樟树，繁茂的枝叶横生出去，交织在一起，漫空笼翠。

两人沿着右侧人行道漫无目的地走着，流川也不知道要带仙道去哪里，反正瞎逛就对了。

镇上除了随处可见的民宿以外，还有不少当地住户养的猫。外来游客常常称这座小镇为猫镇。

流川是猫控，虽然梨子去世后决心不再养猫，但是看到别人家的猫还是走不动路。

没一会儿他就把男朋友抛之脑后，蹲在路边专心致志地逗起了一只挂着鱼骨形状身份牌的胖橘猫。

说来也奇怪，其他那些猫跟通了人性似的，像是知道流川喜欢它们，一只接着一只跑了过来。

流川置身猫的海洋，对他而言，和待在人间天堂没两样，一会儿摸摸这只的背脊，一会儿勾勾那只的下巴。

不知是不是受环境影响，春雨镇的猫性格都特别好，不高冷也没有攻击性，乖顺软绵，任由流川揉搓抚触。

仙道望着这遍地情敌，他的男朋友已经看都不看他一眼了，自知是争不过了，长叹一口气，认命般坐在了旁边一间咖啡厅的露天座位上，墨绿色的遮阳伞就像一顶大绿帽，罩在他头顶上方。

咖啡店老板走了出来，肩膀上停着一只白羽红喙的文鸟，满面堆笑地问道：“喝点什么吗？”

“来杯冰镇美式，”仙道看向流川，“喂，当着男朋友的面和别的生物卿卿我我的小朋友，你喝什么？”

“随便。”一只只猫等着流川“宠幸”，他哪还有心思喝东西。

“给他来一杯焦糖玛奇朵吧。”

“好的，稍等。”咖啡店老板话音刚落，肩头那只胖乎乎的文鸟振翅飞了起来，冒着可能会被猫群猎捕的危险，飞到流川那边，落在了他的头顶，收拢翅膀伏成一颗白团子。

“看来你的男朋友很受欢迎啊，这么多猫围着他，还把我的小宝贝也勾引走了。”

仙道头疼不已。飞禽走兽，他的情敌满天下。

咖啡店老板怕他当女儿养的文鸟被淘气的猫叼走，快步走出店门，把小白团捧走了。

文鸟还不高兴了，用草莓色的鸟喙不停地啄它主人的手指。

咖啡店老板总不能跟一只什么都不懂的鸟计较，打又无从下手，只能带回店里，关进笼子里。

没过多久，咖啡店老板送了两杯咖啡出来，放在桌上，还附送了一块彩虹芝士蛋糕。

仙道摸出手机付了钱，顺便拍了几张流川逗猫的照片存到相册里。

放下手机，仙道托着腮不由自主地露出了笑意，他端起咖啡慢慢地喝了一口。

在仙道的眼里，流川比猫可爱多了。

有点想把他抱回家养着。


	63. Chapter 63

63.

雨停后，小汐把折叠桌椅搬到二楼阳台上，一边拿着小勺子吃着小爷爷给他剥好装在瓷碗里的红石榴一边写作业，还时不时地跟他的舍友聊上几句。

小汐万万没想到，他的舍友，椎名凯同学，从仙道的纯粉转为仙道和他小哥的CP粉以后，变得更为狂热了。

一波波的彩虹屁犹如狂澜般接踵而至。

小汐应接不暇，不知道该如何回复这些夸大其词的吹嘘。

比如：你小哥那两条大长腿够我玩一年。

小汐心想就算借你一百个胆子你也不敢玩。

又比如：你小哥绝对是冰皮甜糕，外边冷得要命，咝咝冒着寒气，但里边是蜜糖馅的。又甜又香。

小汐皱眉，对不起，他的小哥是冰山裹着冰块，冻死人不偿命。

再比如：我男神英雄救美简直帅翻全场呐！你想啊，一个整日散漫潇洒的大帅比，为了你小哥形象都不要了，跟一群信息素等级比他不知道低几个档次的傻逼大动干戈，这不是真爱是什么？

小汐舀了一勺红石榴塞进嘴里。嘁！他小哥打遍天下无敌手（大哥除外），用得着仙道出手相助吗？

小汐吐掉石榴籽，给椎名回了条语音：“好了小凯，今天的谈话到此结束，我要写作业了。”

椎名：“嗳，别啊，我正说到兴头上呢！你不能说不聊就不聊。”

小汐：“你稍微考虑一下我的感受呀，我小哥在我心目中的形象都快被你毁掉了。他是硬汉Alpha，专治各种不服的那种冰山校霸，到了你这里怎么就成了被人玩腿玩屁股的软糯小甜心了？”

椎名：“我可没说你小哥被人玩屁股。不过他和我男神都做到那一步了，不可能还是小雏菊。小汐，你要接受现实。”

小汐：“卧槽求求你闭嘴好吗！你的脑子里装满了污秽，不要玷污我，我才十四岁！”

椎名：“十四岁怎么啦？该懂的你不是都懂了？谈恋爱不就那么回事嘛，要么先做后爱，要么先爱后做，难道一辈子牵牵小手盖着棉被纯聊天啊？我男神一看就是xìng能力特别强的Alpha，不然就白瞎了他那么高的信息素等级，你小哥也不弱，他俩这叫天雷勾地火，一触即发。这是一件非常正常的事情，不应该用‘污秽’来定义它。”

小汐：……

小汐：[我不听我不听.jpg]

椎名：哦NO！我妈叫我出去拖地了。回聊，bye小可爱汐~

回聊个屁，没把你拉黑还是看在舍友一场的份上。

小汐又往嘴里送了满满一勺石榴，咬得咯吱咯吱作响。

舍友有毒。像是被他洗脑了似的。

居然接受了他小哥床上是天然诱受长腿勾缠着仙道不放、床下是高冷Alpha生人勿进冒犯者死的这一设定。

或许是因为今早亲眼看到了他小哥被仙道吻成草莓园的脖子，瓷白的皮肤上全是惨不忍睹的深紫色吻痕，好像还有牙印。

这么想着，小汐的心持续抽痛起来，他的小哥心高气傲，是有多喜欢仙道彰才肯任由这个混球随心所欲地索取啊。

小汐正陷在痛失小哥的苦闷当中，楼下倏地传来大爷爷的一声“哎呦”。

小汐放下瓷碗，跑到阳台边，手撑着栏杆探出身子一看，只见收拾院子的大爷爷仰面摔倒在坍塌的花架旁，手按在腰侧，神情痛苦。

“大爷爷！”小汐二话不说，飞奔下楼。

去屋后摘番茄的小爷爷刚走到院子门口就看到这一幕，吓得脸色发白，扔下手里的篮子惊惶失措地跑过来。红彤彤的番茄滚了一地。

“你慢点走！”大爷爷怕小爷爷也被绊倒，忍痛说道。

“你没事吧？”小爷爷蹲了下来，一抹眼泪，也不敢贸然动他，免得伤上加伤。

“……腰扭了，起不来。嗳！你别哭啊，几十岁的人了，还是当着小孙子的面，丢不丢人？——小汐，杵在那干嘛？去邻居家找人过来帮忙，你小爷爷没什么力气，扶不动我。”

“噢！”小汐拔腿就往外跑，顺便给流川打了电话，通知了他一声就匆匆挂了电话，跑去敲邻居家的大门。

 

流川接到小汐电话的时候，刚吃好午饭，一听大爷爷摔伤了，赶紧买单走人。

仙道在对面的零食铺子结账，看到流川神色凝重地从餐厅里出来，扫二维码付了钱，拎着一袋零食离开店铺，穿过街道，跑到他身边。

“出什么事了？”

“大爷爷摔跤了。”

“啊？怎么会摔跤的？”

“不知道，小汐只说大爷爷的腰扭了，让我买瓶跌打药酒尽快回家。”

“走，前面有药店。”仙道说着拉住流川的手，发现他的掌心全是汗，边走边安慰道，“别急，大爷爷身子骨这么硬朗，肯定不会太严重的。”

“嗯。”

两人进药店买了跌打药酒和伤筋膏药，镇上没有出租车，只有共享单车，一人骑了一辆，以最快速度往回赶。

 

大爷爷的邻居是一对不到四十岁的Beta夫夫，一个姓三枝，一个姓小野寺，带着领养来的儿子于去年年底搬到春雨镇。儿子乳名叫汤圆，六岁不到。

汤圆经常来大爷爷家玩，邻里关系和睦。

夫夫二人此时已经把大爷爷就近抬到了一楼客房的床上。

大爷爷骨头没有受伤，腰确实扭了，趴着动不了，一动就痛得不行。

“上了年纪的人果然不中用啦，”大爷爷喟叹道，“就像风中残烛，一吹就灭。”

“你不要胡说八道，你灭了我怎么办啊？”小爷爷眼睛通红，像是一瞬间苍老了十来岁，面色憔悴地坐在床边，他教训完大爷爷，转头看向Beta夫夫，勉强挤出笑容，“这次实在是太感谢你们了。”

三枝是春雨镇小学的数学老师，性格比较腼腆：“您别客气，我们家小汤圆平时没少麻烦您二位。”

小野寺在镇上的一家餐厅当主厨，今天刚好休息，在家给汤圆做甜点，跟着小汐赶过来，围裙都没来得及脱，手上还沾了不少凝固的面粉：“人没事就好。您二位是要收拾院子里倒掉的那个花架吗？我回去换身衣服过来帮你们弄吧。”

“不用了，这怎么好意思呢？我另一个孙子正在回来的路上，他力气大，交给他整理就行了……”

“是小枫哥哥吗？”汤圆脆生生地打断了小爷爷的话，眼睛笑成了弯月牙，“哎呀，暑假之后我就没见过他了，我好想他呀！爸爸，父亲，下午我可以在栗花落爷爷家玩吗？我会乖乖的，保证不给他们添乱。”

小野寺佯装不悦：“不吃我给你做的甜点了？”

“你可以做好送过来嘛，反正又不远，几步路就到啦。我要跟小枫哥哥一起吃。”

“我好歹也是大厨，到了你这里成了跑腿的了。”

“不不，你是世界上最可爱的父亲！”汤圆原地蹦了几下，小胳膊一弯，在头顶比了个大大的爱心，“I，love，you！”

屋子里的几个大人都被汤圆蠢萌可爱的模样逗笑了。

大爷爷一笑就牵扯到腰部扭伤的地方，乐极生悲，闷在枕头里“哎呦”“哎呦”叫唤了两下。

 

流川推开院门，抬头就看见小汐和汤圆一人一个小板凳坐在家门口，小木桌上放着一大盘切好的水果。

看到小汐这么悠闲的在吃东西，脸上洋溢着吃货耀眼开心的笑容，足以证明大爷爷伤得不厉害。

流川心里松了口气。

“小枫哥哥！”汤圆眼睛一亮，汁水淋漓地飞快啃完手里的凤梨，用袖子擦擦嘴，连蹦带跳地跑到流川跟前，“小枫哥哥，我长高啦！”

“他是谁啊？”仙道问道。

“邻居家的孩子。汤圆。”

汤圆仰头盯着仙道：“你又是谁啊？”

“你好小汤圆，我是你小枫哥哥的男朋友。”仙道揽住流川的肩膀介绍自己。

汤圆眨眨眼，突然“哇——”地一声嚎啕大哭起来。

还留在小爷爷家的三枝听到儿子惊天动地的哭声，从屋子里走了出来：“汤圆，怎么啦？”

汤圆扭头，指着仙道哭诉：“爸爸，这个头发竖起来的哥哥抢我老婆！你快帮我打他！”

流川：“……”

“你在说什么梦话？你哪来的老婆？好了，别哭了，我在帮忙捣中药呢，现在没空理你。”

“爸爸——”汤圆哭得撕心裂肺，“小枫哥哥是我老婆呀！”

仙道按住汤圆的脑袋，眯了下眼：“小鬼，他是我老婆。”末了又借用了小卷毛在论坛上用到的那个词，“明媒正娶的老婆。”

汤圆大哭：“明媒正娶是什么意思？我还在念幼儿园，我听不懂！”

流川扣住仙道的手腕，把他的手拉了回来：“先去看大爷爷。”

“小枫哥哥，是因为我的头发软趴趴的，所以你不喜欢我吗？”汤圆鼻涕吸得呲溜响，白净的小圆脸哭得绯红，他伸手扯了一下仙道的衣摆，“哥哥，你能不能帮我把头发也竖起来呀？咱们公平竞争。”

要是非躁动期，面对弱小者的挑衅，仙道不会较真，只会一笑了之。不过今天比较特殊，领地意识极强，猫和鸟姑且能忍，但面对同类的宣战，管他六岁还是六十岁，都触及了他的底线——对流川无限放大至近乎偏执的独占欲。

仙道的眸光渐渐沉了下来。

汤圆初生牛犊不怕虎，丝毫没有感知到危险的气息。

流川觉察仙道的体温在上升，当机立断把人拽到一边：“控制一下你的情绪。”

仙道揪住流川的衣领，来了个蛮横的深吻，吻够了才温柔地舔去他唇上的水渍。

流川双颊因缺氧而泛红，有点不敢去看吃瓜群众小汐的表情，他推开仙道，用手背擦擦嘴：“你状态不对。吃药。”

仙道眼也不眨，直勾勾地盯着流川的脸，撒起娇来得心应手：“你喂我。”

流川从上衣口袋里取出那一小包口服抑制剂，拿了一片，推进仙道的嘴里。

仙道用舌尖卷走药片的同时，还舔了一下流川的指尖：“老医生说口服抑制剂苦到难以下咽，为什么我吃着好像是甜的？”

流川一双冷眉微微一蹙，抬手戳了下仙道的脸颊：“因为你是味觉有问题的白痴。”

仙道嚼碎药片，吞了下去，又亲了流川一下。小狐狸的吻不光是心理上的甜，还能缓解真实味觉上的苦。居家旅行必备。

被晾在一旁的汤圆，泪眼婆娑地看着仙道亲了他的小枫哥哥两次，幼小的心灵受到了沉重的打击，转身跑回门口，委委屈屈地躺倒在小汐的脚边。

“地上很脏，快起来。”小汐放下捧在手里咬了两口的蜜瓜。

“我六岁的生日还没过呢，我就尝到了失恋的滋味，就像黄连拌苦瓜。”

“就当排毒。”

汤圆一个骨碌从地上爬了起来，蹲在小汐面前，小嫩脸上泪痕未干，看着挺可怜的：“小汐哥哥，要不你做我的老婆吧。我什么都不缺，就缺一个老婆。我把我在幼儿园里拿到的小红花全部送给你！我父亲说啦，爱一个人就要送他很多很多最珍贵的花。”

小汐冷笑，伸出双手用力捏住汤圆肉乎乎的脸颊：“我看你是欠揍了。”

“唔——放开我啦！我不要你当我老婆了，你好凶！”

“就不放！”

“小汐哥哥，你好讨厌啊！我的脸快要肿起来了啦——”

流川懒得管俩小孩打架斗嘴，拉着仙道进了屋，在客厅里就能闻到中草药生涩微凉的气息。

原来是三枝不放心，开车把住在附近的那位老中医请过来了。

老中医叫什么名字镇上的人都不太清楚，只知道他姓重松，年逾百岁，鹤发童颜，颇有几分老仙人的风骨。

听小爷爷说，大爷爷的伤势并无大碍，连敷三天重松配的草药就能恢复了。

流川彻底放下心来，一场虚惊过后，忽然反应过来大爷爷占用了客房，他暗中庆幸早上出门的时候整理过客房，床单也是干净的，要不然就太尴尬了。


	64. Chapter 64

64.

重松从来不收草药费，说这是松雾山的馈赠，不能以此牟利。他只有两条规矩：有患者登门求医，他会收取少量的蔬果作为日常生活的补给；出诊则会留在这户人家家里吃顿饭。

作为患者家属，这样的要求一点都不过分，蔬果不贵，重松也不多要，而且他不食荤腥，招待他往往只需要一碗白粥两样素菜就够了。

新鲜草药混在一起捣碎成泥，气味固然难闻，但药效很好，大爷爷敷上后没多久，腰侧的抽痛感就缓和了不少，现在已经能靠着枕头坐起来了。

“年纪大了就得服老，”重松说道，“又不是迫于生计，重活就别干啦。”

三枝洗完手，靠在飘窗边，身上还留有草药的涩苦气味：“重松医生说得很对。您要引以为戒。”

“唉，人有失蹄……”

“您又口误了。是马有失蹄才对。”三枝纠正道。

“反正都一个意思。我是不当心踩到青苔了，才会摔倒的。”

小爷爷站在流川旁边，苛责道：“我说了等小枫回来让他收拾，你偏不听，非要逞能。”

“万一他天黑再回来呢？说是带男朋友去看病，其实只是找个借口到镇上约会吧。”大爷爷气哼哼地说。

“什么病？”重松接了一句。

“感冒。”小爷爷代为回答。

“哪个是小枫，哪个是他男朋友？”重松又问道。

小爷爷作了介绍。

“看样子不像感染了风寒呀，”重松走到仙道面前，抓起他的手，按住手腕内侧的脉门，“小伙子，你这是……欲求不满？”

大爷爷听得直皱眉头，在他孙子的脖子上弄了这么多痕迹，还欲求不满？那是要怎样？把床在让给他们？

“心火太旺啦，”重松放开仙道的手，抬头看着他，“不过你眼目清明，纵欲过度的人不是你这个样子的。”

“……”仙道尴尬到不行，在场的几人全盯着他看。哦，不包括他的男朋友在内——流川悄悄地别过脸去，一副想要开溜的架势。

仙道当然不能让流川如愿，毕竟外头还有一颗跟小汐正在互殴的情敌小汤圆。

他伸手一把抓住了流川的小臂，把人拽回身边。

“怎么还拉拉扯扯的？”重松皱皱眉，“切莫讳疾忌医，心欲太重不是好事，损耗元气过度容易亏空身体。”

大爷爷对仙道的成见更深了。自己不知节制，还有可能榨干他的孙子。你说气不气人？

“老先生，我是因为躁动期才会这样的。”仙道感觉大爷爷的目光越来越严峻，赶紧解释。

“哦？躁动期？看不出来啊，你年纪轻轻的，信息素等级这么高啊？”重松有些诧异。

小爷爷也微微变了脸色。时生十六周岁那年迎来人生当中的第一次躁动期，充满了凶狠的破坏力和无处可使的精力，总共注射了两支特级抑制剂才平静下来。他没想到仙道竟是跟时生差不多级别的Alpha。

重松捋了捋白胡子：“镇上的小医院没有你能适用的抑制剂吧？”

“嗯，医生给我开了口服抑制剂，我吃了一颗，现在好多了。”

大爷爷怒目而视。敢情昨晚是拿他的孙子泄火？怪不得没轻没重的！要不是他腰扭伤了下了不床，说什么都要把鞋底板往这小混球的脸上招呼！

仙道一看大爷爷的眼神像是要吃了他似的，笑容都快挂不住了。

幸亏流川及时开口替他解围：“走了，先出去整理院子。”

男朋友还是亲的好。仙道深感欣慰。

“记得戴手套。”小爷爷提醒道。

仙道愣是听成了“记得戴套”，噌地望向小爷爷，一脸惊讶。

小爷爷不明所以，搞不懂仙道为什么要露出这样的表情。

“手套放在什么地方？”流川问了句。

手套？！仙道眨眨眼，反应过来了，顿时气血上涌，耳朵阵阵发烫。他是魔怔了？为什么会漏听一个字？

“储物室的架子上，应该还有几副新的。”小爷爷见仙道突然脸红，越发摸不着头脑了，转念一想他处在躁动期，不正常也是情有可原的，于是没有深思。

流川同时发现仙道的脸红红的，整个人散发着一种不符合他气质的赧然感，以为他又春心萌动了，怕他情绪收不住，当即拉着他就走出客房。

“你怎么回事？”流川把人带到储物室门口，压低声音说，“口服抑制剂一点用都没有？”

“不是。”仙道按了按后颈，告诉流川他不好意思的原因。

流川一听，哽住了，憋了半天还是骂了一句老词：“白痴。”

仙道伸手推开储物室的门：“我还奇怪小爷爷让我们记得戴套干嘛？大白天的，我总不可能这么没节操在院子里对你怎么样吧。”

“难说。”流川拿下木架上的两副白色棉纱手套，递了一副给仙道，“刚刚当着小汐和汤圆的面，你做了什么。”

“我那是合理使用男朋友的权利。情敌再小也是情敌，难保小奶狗将来会不会变成小狼狗。我当然要把他这种异想天开的念头扼杀在童年时期的摇篮里。”仙道表现出前所未有的正经，伸手捏捏流川的脸颊，“没得商量，你是我的。”

“嗯，这一点我同意，”流川点点头，肃着脸说，“但你不能打汤圆，你会把他打扁的。”

“哈哈哈——”仙道被戳中了笑点，“我没这么残忍。”

“别笑了。你笑起来太好看，影响我干活的心情。”流川扔下这句话，戴上手套走了。

仙道分不清流川在夸他还是在损他。好看怎么会影响心情呢？他困惑地抓了抓眉峰，关上储藏室的门跟着走了出去。

 

情敌相见，分外眼红。

不过汤圆的眼睛是哭红的，看见仙道就想到老婆被这个人抢走的事实，又蹲在地上特别没出息地流下了伤心的眼泪。

“喂，仙道彰，放在鞋柜上的那袋零食是给我的，还是给我小哥的？”小汐瞄上仙道拎回来的那袋零食好一会儿了。

仙道笑了笑：“你叫我一声哥夫就是你的了。”

小汐横了他一眼：“又是这一招？你好无聊啊。我还是那句话，在我大哥没有同意之前，我是不会这么叫你的。”

汤圆一听零食，鼻涕一擦，从地上站了起来：“哥夫哥夫！我要吃软糖，有软糖吗？”

“有。吉吉熊家的手工水果软糖。”仙道单膝着地，捆缚好流川捡过来的断木头。

“哇！”汤圆双眼放光。

“哇个屁，你有没有尊严？”小汐扇了汤圆一下，虽然他也很想吃这家店的软糖。尤其是草莓味的，里边裹着草莓汁，酸酸甜甜……打住打住，再想下去口水要流出来了。

“尊严可以吃吗？不可以吃的话我就没有。”汤圆似懂非懂，几步蹿到仙道跟前，“哥夫，你的软糖归我，我的老婆归你，好吗好吗？”

流川听不下去了，抱起几根花架的柱子，一言不发地迈出杂乱的花草丛。

“软糖可以归你，但你的小枫哥哥不是我用软糖跟你换来的。打从一开始，他就是属于我的。明白吗？”仙道拎着绑好的断木头站了起来，在小小的汤圆面前，他宛若一座青山。

为了吃的，汤圆不明白也强行明白。老婆已经没有了，软糖必须到手。

汤圆点头如捣蒜：“明白明白。哥夫你说得好有道理。”他抽抽鼻子，“那除了软糖以外，我还能吃其他的零食吗？”

“吃吧。让小汐拿给你。”

小汐翻了个大大的白眼，真想把汤圆按住咬一口。这小孩怎么回事啊？这么容易就被收买了。早知道不切水果给他吃了。

汤圆得到了仙道的首肯，像只拥有了蜂蜜的小熊，欢天喜地地跑向小汐：“小汐哥哥，我们有零食吃啦！”

流川站在院门口，不耐烦地催促道：“别磨蹭了。”

“哦来了。”仙道快步上前，“你手上的这些也给我。”

“我拿得动。肩上再扛一个你都不成问题。”流川以为仙道小瞧他，虎着脸说道。

“谁扛谁你心里没数？”

“谁先到路口垃圾站谁最帅。”流川忽然来了这么一句，岔开话题，发足狂奔。

仙道紧随其后，边追边急声喊道：“你最帅你最帅！抱着这么重的东西不要跑，容易摔……”

可惜他的话还没说完，流川真摔了，还在地上滚了一圈。

不等仙道再次开口，流川迅速爬了起来，肢体动作僵硬地抱起摔飞出去的那捆木头柱子，装作什么事都没发生似的继续往前走。

“你有没有……”

“没有！”流川红着脸提高声音，盖过了仙道这句问话后面的“受伤”二字。

痛还是有点痛的。但为了面子哪怕牙齿摔断也要和血吞下去。

“真没受伤？”仙道不放心，又想笑，眼神相当复杂。

“说了没有就没有。你少废话。”流川自知糗大了，语气十分冷硬。

都怪雨后的路面太滑了，害他在平地上摔了一跤。

流川恨不得把这条路铲了。

“你这是恶意卖萌，”仙道顿了顿，试探性地问道，“宝贝我能笑吗？”

流川咬了咬牙，眸色深深：“你敢笑我就让你见识一下什么叫恶意伤人。”

“好吧，那我只能尽量忍住。”仙道用舌头顶了下内侧脸颊，拼命控制好面部表情。

他的小狐狸真是——

可爱到犯规。

想……

算了算了，暂时不想了。口服抑制剂的药效本来就一般，要是再胡思乱想肯定压不住他那颗春潮泛滥躁动的心。

唉。


	65. Chapter 65

65.

二人花了近一个小时总算清理完坍塌的花架以及附近那些压折的草木。

看着一下子变得空旷起来的院子，小爷爷的心都在滴血，他这周把小汐叫过来原本是打算让他一起帮忙在院子里多重一些耐寒的植物，现在也没了心情，愁容满面地连连叹气。

重松坐在小院里，边饮茶边眺望远处的山色，抚着胡须乐呵呵地说：“枯木可以逢春，哪怕兵燹之地，也能绿草如茵。草木的生命是顽强的——明年你的院子照样还会开满花。”

“借您吉言。”小爷爷调整了一下心态，回屋去照看大爷爷了。

重松呷了一口茶，继续看着云雾弥漫的山峦。

天空敞亮了不少，灰色的云正在慢慢散去，显露出水洗过后的天青色。

汤圆嚼着葡萄味软糖：“小枫哥哥，你看，那里是不是有道彩虹？”

流川不想理人，没有说话。他昨晚被仙道折腾了大半宿，一大清早又来了一次，还在镇上逛了一上午，现在干完体力活一歇下来就想睡觉了。

人一旦犯起困来，眼皮立马重千斤，神志不清，四肢乏力。

汤圆噘了下嘴，扭头对小汐说：“小汐哥哥，我看到彩虹啦！”

“哦，恭喜你。”小汐忙着打手游，相当敷衍地回了一句。

“哼！”汤圆搬起小板凳，跑到重松旁边坐下，抱着糖罐子问道，“神仙爷爷，你在看什么呀？是不是也在看那道彩虹？”

“没有，我在看山。”重松眼中带着一种历经沧桑的柔和。

“山有什么好看的呢？”汤圆嘟哝道。

重松喝着茶笑而不语。山的深处，大湖之畔，那片墓园里葬着他分别多年的爱人。

日升月落，年复一年。

唯有青山如故。

汤圆看不懂老者眼中的悲伤，又往嘴里塞了颗凤梨味的软糖。

流川实在是撑不住了，小汐打游戏的枪击声吵得他头昏脑涨。

“我上楼了。”

“去睡觉吗？”

“嗯。”流川打了个哈欠，他困得厉害，眼角都闪出了泪花。

此时流川的心里只剩下房间里那张松软的大床，一到二楼房间，脱掉脏衣服掀开被子就躺了上去，一秒入睡。

仙道在洗手间洗了把脸，顺便去厨房冰箱里拿了瓶水，前后不过几分钟的功夫，出来却发现刚才还坐在藤椅上发愣的流川不见了。

躁动期的Alpha也有普通Alpha易感期的特征，缺乏安全感，极其依赖自己认定的配偶或者永久标记过的Omega。

可惜流川的腺体尚未发育完全，仙道不能循着他的信息素气味找人。

仙道只能询问小汐：“你哥呢？”

“他去午睡了。”小汐伏在草丛里刚打算开镜狙人，一辆飞驰过来的军用吉普残酷地将他碾死淘汰，气得他直跺脚。

“楼上的房间？”

“哎呀，你管我小哥在哪里睡觉，你别去吵他行不行？”小汐把手机往矮桌上一放，“晚上不让我小哥睡，白天也不让他睡。你的喜欢就只是没日没夜地睡他？”

仙道想想觉得小汐说得很有道理，他要是进了房间跟流川独处，亲亲抱抱在所难免，小狐狸又没法好好睡觉了。

“你说话能不能稍微含蓄一点？”仙道在流川坐过的藤椅上坐了下来，拧开矿泉水的瓶盖，仰头喝了口水。

碍于重松和汤圆在，小汐不得不压低声音，黑黢黢的杏眼里装满责备的神情：“比起咱们学校论坛上的那些言论，我的话还不够含蓄吗？”

“不是已经删帖了吗？”仙道一脸茫然。

“删个屁。你和我小哥的CP大军像雨后春笋似的，一夜崛起，闲聊区都快成为他们的地盘了。”

仙道摸出手机，登入了学校论坛。

“……这个把流川枫按在F-711宿舍的小床上这样那样的仙道彰，是我？”仙道傻眼了。

没进错网站吧？为什么高中论坛上能发布这么露骨的内容。

——汗水将流川枫的黑发濡湿了大片，身后还在承受仙道彰的征伐。

——流川枫被欺负得眼尾发红，冷质的声音叫起来很好听，这使得在他身上律动的仙道彰越发停不下来。

——这可苦了F-710和F-712宿舍的四位同学，一整晚都能听到床剧烈晃动的声音，中间夹杂着断断续续压抑的呻吟。

——仙道彰邪魅一笑，捏住流川尖削的下巴：“宝贝，腿再张开一点，好吗？”

——流川喘着气，身体忍不住颤抖，哑着喉咙说：“还要做二十次。”

诸如此类接龙式的句子，描述着俩人在学校宿舍里荒淫无度的住校生涯。

仙道着实佩服这些匿名同学的想象力。这让他回校后怎么面对宿舍里的床、怎么面对隔壁宿舍的白石等人。还有，邪魅一笑是怎么个笑法？流川为什么会提出再做二十次这种不可理喻的要求？他们清楚二十次是什么概念吗？难道认为他只能保证次数无法保证时长？

各种想法一瞬间涌入仙道的脑海，掀起一场肉眼不可见的脑内风暴。

“不是你还能是谁？我说——”小汐眸光一凛，“你该不会做了不想认吧？”

“没做过的也要我认？”仙道委屈死了，他明明只吃了一小口狐狸肉，还没尝出什么味呢，论坛上这个仙道彰倒好，完全不管流川受不受得了，放开了尺度大开大合地干，干得地动山也摇，干得隔壁宿舍的同学一个个都睡不着。底下还有一大堆狂热的拥趸，高呼不够激烈。

操了。

还不够？

流川三天下不了床他们才满意吗？

“没做过？”小汐眯了眯眼睛，“难不成跟我小哥在学校宿舍里偷尝禁果的另有其人？”

仙道如鲠在喉，认也不是，不认也不是，沉默良久，无力地叹了口气：“是我。”

尽管目前还没有发生论坛上写得这些情节，不过他坚信，离这一天不会太远了。

可是一想到那个虚构的仙道彰先他一步得到了他没有得到的，他的心里就很不舒服。

吃自己醋的感觉……要多酸爽有多酸爽。

仙道的内心翻腾，顷刻间五味杂陈，他就不应该进学校论坛。

商陆到底收了一帮什么牛鬼蛇神？

小汐见仙道的脸色阴晴不定，怀疑地打量他片刻，但看不出什么所以然来：“承认就好。我把所有的一切都告诉大哥了，你要是敢做不敢当，他肯定徒手拆了你的骨头。”

“所有的一切指的是？”仙道有种大祸临头的预感。

“当然是学校论坛上的这些事啊。”

“……”仙道垂首扶额，挡住眼睛，不是很想面对现实。

这么一口纯铁锅砸了过来，不背也得背，根本由不得他选择。

 

不知不觉天色已向晚。

仙道不来打扰，流川独自一人在楼上的小房间睡得舒舒服服。

他梦回朔望，仍是这所高中里无人敢近身的校霸。还梦见仙道成了他唯一的小弟，每天放学跟在他身后帮他拎书包。

但流川对梦里这个仙道的表现不太满意，因为无论如何明示或者暗示，仙道总也不亲他。

主动凑过去吻他他居然蹲在树下捂着脸大哭。

真是莫名其妙。

仙道自然不会知道流川梦到了什么，奉小爷爷之命上楼叫他起来吃晚饭。

进门仙道就听见闷在被子底下的流川正说着梦话，叽里咕噜不知道在说什么。

仙道走上前，单膝跪在床上，拉下盖在流川脸上的被子。

“嘿，”仙道轻轻拍了拍流川睡红的脸颊，“流川小狐狸，该起床了。”

“嗯……”流川迷瞪瞪地看了仙道一会儿，摸摸他的眼睛，皱着眉头干巴巴地说道，“别哭。我再也不亲你了。”

仙道愣了愣，见流川的眼神有些涣散，没有焦点，推测他没有醒透。

“真的不亲我了？”仙道嘴角微微扬起，眸光温柔。

“想亲的，”流川诚实地说，声音哑哑的，语气有几分无措，“但我一亲你你就哭。我哄不好。”

“你再亲一下试试，我保证不哭了。”仙道压低声音引诱道。

流川神情迷茫地抓了抓睡乱的头发，犹豫了两秒钟，抬手勾住仙道的脖子，把他按了下来亲了上去。

果然不哭了。

流川总算安心了，舔了舔仙道的嘴唇：“甜的。”

“嗯，我吃了一颗草莓软糖。”仙道眼底的笑意晕开，像春日里澄澈的海。

“甜的。”流川重复嘀咕了一声，双手环抱住仙道的肩背，迷迷糊糊又睡过去了。


	66. Chapter 66

66.

晚饭是小野寺帮忙准备的，热气腾腾的鸳鸯火锅。

这样一个冷飕飕的秋夜，大家围在一起吃火锅再合适不过了。

考虑到重松是吃素的，小野寺给他专门准备了一小锅番茄玉米清汤底。 

餐厅里鲜香四溢，令人食指大动。

小汐和汤圆早就在餐桌边坐好了，但是人还没到齐，只能看不能吃。

“哥夫和我前妻怎么还没下来呀？”汤圆咽了咽口水。

“我小哥成你前妻了？”小汐喝了一大口冰可乐，压住肚子里翻滚的馋虫。

汤圆操着一口软糯的小奶音，发音都不太标准：“是呀，我单方面跟他离婚啦。从今往后，我又是春雨镇上最可爱的单身崽了。”

“你是没有馅的汤圆吧？”

“没有馅的汤圆是什么意思呀？”

“皮厚。”小汐戳了一下汤圆的脸颊。

“你才皮厚。”汤圆瞪了小汐一眼，视线转回桌子中央搁在电磁炉上的火锅，“小汐哥哥，我好饿啊。”

“唉，我也是。”小汐双手托腮，眼巴巴地望着眼前的那盘虾滑。心想小爷爷是不是老糊涂了，居然派仙道彰上楼叫小哥起床，小哥还能起得来吗？仙道彰肯定又会趁机丧心病狂地在他小哥身上种草莓。

小爷爷和小野寺一人端着一盘洗好的蔬菜从厨房出来，并招呼在客厅里看戏曲的重松过来入座。

三枝从洗手间出来，拉开汤圆旁边的椅子坐下来：“小枫和他男朋友呢？还没下楼吗？”

“小枫起床气大，可能小彰在哄他吧。”小爷爷回道。

小野寺笑着接道：“小枫那不叫起床气，叫怨念，被人吵醒后的怨念。我领教过一次，差点打我。”

“这孩子从小就这样。他大哥没少挨揍。有一回啊一拳头把他大哥的鼻血都砸出来了。”大爷爷想起往事，眼中含着温慈的笑意。

对此，小汐的印象比较模糊了，只依稀记得大哥总是怒气冲冲地把小哥拎起来扔到门外，还不准他开门，说是要小哥自我反省，可是每次不到五分钟，大哥就会把噘着嘴一脸不爽的小哥抱回家里。

不过有件事小汐记得特别清楚，时生离开忍冬市去部队的那个晚上，流川洗完澡躲在被子底下面哭。哭得非常小声，像是怕被隔壁屋的家政阿姨听到，连睡在床边地毯上的黑猫都没有被他惊扰。

呜咽声感染了小汐，他踢掉拖鞋钻进了被子里，用小手摸摸流川哭湿的脸，跟着抽泣起来。

俩小孩心里舍不得大哥走，但大哥还是走了。他们哭湿了枕头，哭哑了喉咙，哭到睡着，肿着眼睛醒来。

梨子跳上床，低下头温柔地舔了舔流川的眼角。

小汐记得当时小区里犹如烈焰般怒放的凤凰花，记得窗外那片初夏时节湛蓝色的天空，记得照进房间里的耀眼曦光，记得书桌上大哥一手牵着他一手牵着小哥的那张合影。

记得他的小哥抱着温驯的黑猫，红着眼睛认真地对他说：大哥去做他想做的事情了。以后换我保护你。

时隔多年，想起这一幕，小汐鼻尖开始发酸，他忽然觉得自己不应该对仙道怀揣那么大的敌意。因为这个世界上有一个词叫“爱屋及乌”。

小汐解锁手机，点开相册，里面存着一张在仙道朋友圈里保存下来的照片——仙道和流川的自拍合影。他的小哥依然顶着一张扑克脸，神情冷漠，但不难发现，他的眼神不是锐利的，仿佛染了一层淡淡的柔光。而仙道则笑容明朗，如同云雾散去的青山，英气且充满了生机。

不知是接受事实后的释然，还是灵光乍现后的醍醐灌顶，小汐的心头蓦地涌上了满满的欢喜。像是一面树立在莽莽荒野中的旗帜，在劲风中猎猎作响。

小汐从没有过这样难以言喻的奇妙心情，他打开微信，把这张照片发给舍友，想了想补充了一句话：我不生产糖，我只是天然糖的搬运工。

椎名秒回：舔屏！我男神太他妈帅了！

小汐：我小哥不帅吗？[你这样会失去我的.jpg]

椎名：对不起，我是孤独小O，看到我的梦中情A，难免激动。你小哥当然帅啊。上帝偏心，创造你小哥的时候精雕细琢，创造我的时候粗制滥造。要是我有你小哥这么高级的颜值，我还念什么书啊，妥妥的夜店小王子，一天换一个Alpha，一年四季不重样。

小汐：……我不得不向你泼一盆冷水，你还没成年，夜店的门都进不去。

椎名：我恨我年轻！

小汐：……

椎名：等等，开头那句“我不生产糖，我只是天然糖的搬运工”，是什么意思？

小汐：字面意思。好舍友手牵手，有作业一起写，有CP一起磕。

椎名：你肯认我男神这个哥夫啦？

小汐：不急，看他的表现。虽然同为CP粉，但我们在身份上还是有区别的，你可以无负担磕CP，不用操心我小哥到底过得怎么样，可我毕竟是我小哥的宝贝亲弟弟呀，当然要为他着想。

椎名：为什么我感觉你在炫耀你可以近距离跟他们相处？

小汐：投胎也是一门高深的学问。

 

小爷爷时不时地往楼梯方向看，却始终不见仙道和流川下来，有些不好意思地说：“我们先吃吧，不用等他们了。”

小爷爷替重松斟了一杯新酿的青梅酒：“招待不周。”

重松笑呵呵的，端起杯子抿了一小口酒，他独居多年，很久没吃过这么热闹的晚饭了。

“爸爸！”汤圆来劲了，原本恹恹地跪坐在椅子上，这会儿生龙活虎地站了起来，“我想要吃鱼，你快帮我烫几片！”

小汐跟舍友说了一声，中止了聊天，拿起筷子投身于跟汤圆抢夺食物的烽火狼烟中。

汤圆快气死了，老婆被哥夫抢走了，烫熟的深海虾、肥牛、毛肚又被小汐捞进了碗里，他的爸爸搞什么啊？干嘛在他碗里放一个沾了炼乳的炸馒头？他看起来像是吃素的小孩吗？

 

仙道凭借他不太顽强的意志力总算把睡昏头的流川弄醒了。

“我睡了多久？”流川隐约想起他好像梦见仙道了，仙道在他的梦里哭得梨花带雨。

“不久，也就一个世纪吧。”仙道凑上去在流川嘴角轻啄一口，“还抱着我说不停地梦话，发誓要爱我到宇宙毁灭。一口一句老公叫得又甜又干脆。”

流川回忆起来的梦境片段当场被打碎。清纯小白花人设跟眼前这厚脸皮的家伙没有任何关系。他伸手推开还压在他身上的仙道，穿拖鞋下床。

仙道翻身坐了起来。

流川要去洗漱，没急着穿上牛仔外套，贴身的黑色半高领毛衣勾勒出他流畅的肌肉线条。

既禁欲又性感。

仙道眸光幽深，口服抑制剂的药效大概过了，心头火死灰复燃，似乎又有燎原之势。

流川并未察觉，顾自走进了浴室。

仙道跟着走到流川的身后，双手搂住他的窄腰，胸膛贴着他的后背，将他圈进了怀里。

流川挂好毛巾，拍拍仙道的手背：“好了，别粘在我身上。”

仙道下巴抵在流川的肩膀上：“我有点热。”

“药在我外套口袋里。我去拿给你。”流川心说Alpha的躁动期有够麻烦的，一天也不知道要发作几次。

“我就想抱你一会儿，比吃药管用。”仙道抬手把流川的衣领往下扯了扯，露出颈侧细嫩的皮肤。吻痕斑斑，他竟找不到下嘴的地方，只能吻痕叠吻痕，加深之前留下的印记。

皮肉被吸吮的刺痛使得流川皱了皱眉，语气不善地说：“等我完全分化，躁动期的时候拿你磨牙。”

“万一你信息素等级不够高，只有易感期怎么办？”

“哭着咬你，行了吧？”

“你的特殊时期我肯定给足你安全感，不会让你因为缺乏安全感掉眼泪的，”仙道直起身在流川的脸上重重地亲了一口，“我只会让你在床上哭。这一点你不用担心。”

“我并不是很想感谢你。”流川抬手擦掉脖子上的口水，把衣领整理好。

“下周五放学后跟我回家好吗？”

“你有什么阴谋？”

“吃狐狸大计。需要你的配合才能实现。”

“我到底哪里像狐狸？”流川扯开仙道的手，回过身。

“宝贝你搞错重点了。像不像狐狸是次要的，主要是让不让我吃的问题。”

“看你有没有这个能耐。”流川往后靠在洗手台上，故作镇定。真是白痴，求欢不能含蓄一点？老是这么直接坦率让他怎么招架？

仙道听罢轻笑出声，用眼神告诉流川他志在必得的决心。

墨蓝色的眼底是化不开的柔情与暧昧。

流川心狂跳。他觉得自己总有一天会被仙道这副痞里痞气又帅到不行的样子直接撩死。

“我就喜欢你这种明知山有虎偏向虎山行的倔脾气。”仙道笑着捏了捏流川绷紧的脸。


	67. Chapter 67

67.

重松临走前，打开他带来的那个大药箱，配了一贴药交给小爷爷，六碗水煎成一碗水，让仙道睡觉前喝了，宁神助眠散心火。

小爷爷道了谢，送重松到院门口，看着他坐进三枝的车里。

“三枝老师，辛苦你了。”小爷爷有些过意不去地说。

“您不用客气。”三枝笑了笑，拉开了驾驶室的门。

重松像个老顽童似的双手扒着后座车窗的窗框，夜风吹拂着他的白色胡须：“别忘了煎药。信息素等级高的Alpha即使没有成年也具备一定的破坏力。虽说小彰这孩子不是暴脾气，兴许能自我控制，但凡事都怕万一嘛。”

“好。多谢您了。”

小爷爷站在院门口，目送三枝的车驶入莽莽的夜色中，直至车尾灯的光亮消失在远处，他才转身折返家中。

小野寺和仙道在厨房里刷碗，流川负责收拾餐厅，汤圆和小汐则窝在客厅沙发上一个看儿童动画片一个捧着手机打游戏。

小爷爷去客房看了一眼，大爷爷早早地睡了。他放轻脚步走了进去，打算把仙道的东西拿出来。

结果发现流川的双肩包放在仙道的运动包旁边。

小爷爷沉思片刻，仔细一回想，昨晚小汐回房间前，好像没听到其他人上楼。

早上也是，只有大爷爷下楼的脚步声。

流川总不至于放着好好的楼梯不走，从阳台爬上爬下吧。

所以唯一的可能只有一个——流川根本没有睡在他自己的房间。

一想到流川一整晚都跟处于躁动期的Alpha躺在同一张床上，小爷爷惊出一身冷汗，脸色骤变，把手里的东西往沙发上一扔，快步跑到餐厅。

流川刚擦完木桌，见小爷爷一脸震恐，问道：“出什么事了？”

小爷爷没说话，吞咽了一下，几步绕到流川身后，踮起脚猛地把流川的衣领往下一翻。

后颈腺体位置……没有咬痕。

谢天谢地！

小爷爷大喘了一口气，紧绷的心弦随即松弛下来，然后他瞥见了流川颈侧密集的吻痕。

“不像话！”小爷爷开明但不开放，在他的眼里，流川还是小孩子，早恋正常，可是有些事不能过早。

流川面对大爷爷无所畏惧，但小爷爷不一样，顿时心虚不已，耳尖也跟着微微发红。活像一只做了坏事被当场逮住的小狐狸。

“小彰看着挺温和的，我还以为他没什么攻击性，”小爷爷的眼神转为疼惜，“你就由着他欺负你？除了脖子两边，身上还有没有别的地方被他弄伤？”

流川抿了抿嘴，选择沉默。

“那就是有了？你们、你们实在是、实在是……”小爷爷的短板和大爷爷一模一样，词汇量匮乏，尤其是情绪激动的时候，“丧尽天良！”

流川这种学渣都知道“丧尽天良”不是这么用的，可惜他现在不能顶嘴，怕气哭小爷爷。

“还没成年就做这种事，你考虑过将来吗？”

“我会对他负责。”

“负责？”

“嗯，娶回家。”

“……”小爷爷一时不知该怎么接话了，“……你确定是你娶他？”

“确定。”

“我终于明白什么叫‘自不量力’了。”小爷爷摇头叹息。

这跟自不量力有什么关系？流川一头雾水。

过了半晌，小爷爷心绪平复下来：“我老了，不想管那么多。你们年轻人爱怎么折腾怎么折腾。不过有一点你必须听我的，因为这关系到你的健康甚至性命……”

“早上大爷爷提醒过我了。”

小爷爷瞪大了眼睛：“什么？你大爷爷居然没告诉我。他比我先知道你和小彰无媒苟合？”

无媒苟合？？？

真是……用词犀利。

流川在心里默默叹气。

小爷爷忿忿：“这个阴险狡诈的老混蛋，难怪会在院子里滑倒，原来是对我有所欺瞒。苍天有眼！”

睡梦中的大爷爷打了个响亮的大喷嚏，震得他腰间抽痛了一下，迷迷糊糊醒了几秒钟，又坠入了黑暗中。

 

临近八点，小野寺抱着昏昏欲睡的汤圆回家了。

小爷爷说不管流川就是真的什么都不管了，流川带着仙道去了二楼房间他也没反对。

洗完澡，小汐穿着兔子睡衣溜进流川的房间找他们组队打游戏。

“我要不要去拿一张信息素隔离贴贴上？”小汐盘腿坐在地毯上，仰头警惕地盯着仙道。

仙道靠在窗台边擦拭头发：“想什么呢？你都没满十六周岁。心理正常的Alpha是不会被你的信息素气味影响的。”

“那我就放心了。说起信息素——”小汐抬眸看向流川，“小哥，我好像从来没有闻到过你的信息素气味。”

仙道手上动作一顿，心想小汐原来不知道流川的腺体病症。

“想什么呢？心理正常的Alpha是不对向自己的Omega亲弟弟释放信息素的。”流川一本正经的学着仙道的语气，不过学得不像，没有那种漫不经心的腔调，仍是属于他自己的冷质风格。

“小哥你变了，你不再是我心目中那位高不可攀的冰川之神了，你也沦为了喜欢秀恩爱的凡夫俗子。说句话都要模仿你男朋友，烦死了。”说完小汐“唉”了一声，点开游戏，“仙道彰，叫上北山哥一块儿玩呗。”

“嗯，稍等。”仙道放下毛巾，跨上床，单膝跪在流川身前先亲了他一口，再伸手捞过床头柜上的手机。

小汐装作没看见，低头点进游戏，邀请已经上线的流川进组，他觉得他还算不上合格的CP粉，要是舍友在旁，肯定已经原地狂欢了。

北山这个浪荡子正在日暮的酒吧里，收到微信一看是小汐点名找他，二话不说扔了酒杯，边跑向日暮的办公室边争分夺秒地登录游戏。

小汐拉他进组：“晚上好，北山哥。”

“晚、晚上好！”北山听到小汐的薄荷少年音，整颗心噗通噗通地跳了起来，屁股后头像是生出了一条尾巴，欢快地摇动起来。

“北山，”仙道咳了一声清了清嗓子，意有所指地说道，“三座大山。”

“……哦。”北山立马偃旗息鼓，倒在了办公室的沙发上。

“什么三座大山呀？”小汐不解地问道。

流川同时投以仙道疑惑的目光。

“没什么，开始吧。”仙道抬手揉了一把流川还带着潮气的头发。

“OK。”小汐没再追问。

北山其实也说不上来为什么会被小汐的声音吸引，就像在雾中乱窜的飞蛾，突然看到了耀眼而夺目的光芒，不由自主地想要接近他。

没多久，北山就忘了仙道的警告，向小汐大献殷勤：“小汐，我捡到M24狙击步枪和八倍镜了，你要不要？”

“要！谢谢北山哥！”小汐背着个二级包，翻出窗口，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到北山身边。

“急救包给你三个，还有托腮板和狙击枪枪口消音器——嗳，等等，我把我的头给你。”

“……我要你的头干嘛？”

“我的是三级头啊。”北山说着取下头盔，扔在小汐脚边，“你的二级头给我。”

“北山哥你对我也太好了吧！爱你！”小汐高兴死了，开开心心地跟北山交换了头盔，扛着M24去楼上找狙击位了。

一声爱你令北山醉陶陶，声音甜得不像话：“应该的，一会儿哥去抢空投，给你拿把AWM回来。”

“好哒！”小汐笑弯了双眼。

流川心念一动，隐约觉察到一丝不对劲，眼中掠过狐疑的神色，不过闪逝得太快，他没能顺利捕捉到，也就没有太在意。

 

有北山辅助顺带当观察员报点，小汐打得很顺，一狙一个准，像训练有素的枪王似的。

转移到毒圈内的M城以后，刚好有空投落地，北山说到做到，开了辆摩托载着仙道去给小汐找枪。

“我架枪看着周围，有危险我就提醒你们。”小汐说道，“……哇，小哥，你好好的朝他们扔手榴弹干嘛？北山哥，小心啊！”

“扔错了，我想扔个烟雾弹的。”流川的游戏角色还是黑乎乎的，如同鬼魅般蹲在角落，本人一脸无辜。

北山庆幸自己反应灵敏，有惊无险地避开了爆破区域：“我操！流川你悠着点，我和你老公差点又被你炸死！”

流川撇撇嘴没接话，直起身，刚探头就被人打了一枪，少了一半血。

“小哥，快趴下。”

仙道眉梢一挑，沉声说道：“北山，停车。”

“啊？”北山闻言停下车，“怎么了？”

仙道跳下车，伏倒在草丛里，换射手步枪开镜往刚才那声枪响的方向瞄去，在正南面斜坡上的一棵大树旁发现了偷袭者，黑洞洞的枪口还对着流川所在的窗口。

下一秒，这人就被一枪爆了头。仙道干脆利落地补了一枪，将对方淘汰出局。

仙道收起枪：“好了宝贝，没人打你了，继续丢手榴弹玩吧。”

北山自愧不如。输了输了，耍帅果然耍不过仙道彰。

幸好仙道喜欢流川，永远不会成为他的竞争对手。要不然遇到这么强劲的情敌，他只能每天委屈巴巴地眼泪拌饭吃了。

小汐不是很想承认仙道护着流川的样子A爆了。他的小哥明明也很强悍，但跟仙道一比，总归稍微稚嫩了几分。这大概就是高等级Alpha的魅力所在，气场浑然天成，让人不得不折服。

小汐抬起头扫了眼并肩靠坐在床头的仙道和流川，暖调的灯光打在他们的脸上。

无论是长相还是气质，这两人都旗鼓相当，难分高下。

小汐的心里陡然间升起一团烟花，砰地一声炸开了，刹那间流光溢彩。

这么完美的基因不能浪费——

小汐像个傻子一样叫道：“仙道彰，你快跟我小哥给我生个小侄子吧！”

仙道听罢笑得不行，揽住流川的肩膀：“那你还得再等两年，我们努力试试。”

流川给了他一肘击，森冷说道：“滚。”

小汐想不通自己为什么会抽风般喊出这么弱智的话，两个Alpha怎么可能生得出孩子？他的脸瞬间涨得通红，看都不敢看流川，小声地岔开了话题：“北山哥，这个空投箱里有AWM吗？”

北山开了句玩笑：“不光有AWM，还有你的小侄子，我帮你背过来？”

“哎呀，你别说了，我小哥会揍我的！”小汐急忙说道。

“当心，有车过来了。”仙道骑上小摩托，“北山，上车。”

“嗯。”北山扛起AWM，刚坐上小摩托，身后那车人开始向他们疯狂扫射，“这么凶残？小汐，狙了他们——哟！流川，你居然干倒一个？不得了啊。”

流川终于打到人了，脸上波澜不惊，实则心里激动得不行，眸底闪烁着盈盈的光亮。

在流川和小汐的火力掩护下，仙道载着北山回到了相对安全的区域。

追击他们的一车人只剩下两个，一看情势不妙，紧急调转车头准备跑路，开出去不到十米，轮胎被打爆了，还来不及跳下车，从天而降的手榴弹把他们连人带车炸翻在地。

“流川，你闷声不响的到底捡了多少手榴弹啊？有必要一口气扔五六颗吗？”北山快无语了。

“谁让他们打仙道的。只有我能打他。”流川一脸冷傲，酷到没边。他这会儿心情不错，连续淘汰了三人，总算体验到这个游戏的乐趣了。

……行吧。

但是那一车四个傻逼根本没有打中仙道，一路上挨枪子就他一个人好吗！防弹衣都被打烂了，看不到吗！

北山彻底不想说话了。免费狗粮吃到饱，今晚能省一顿夜宵，真好。


	68. Chapter 68

68.

第三局游戏打到一半，小爷爷端着煎好的药走进房间。

“小汐，你怎么还在玩游戏？赶紧回你自己屋里写作业。”小爷爷皱皱眉。

“噢！这局结束我就不玩啦。”小汐现实中一脸乖巧，游戏里残酷地抡起大砍刀，淘汰了一名被北山扫射倒地准备爬到角落等待救援的对手玩家。

“这种打打杀杀的枪战游戏有什么好玩的？”小爷爷摇摇头，点到为止，他走上前将手里的这碗药递给仙道，“小彰，把药喝了。今天晚上早点休息，不许再瞎折腾了啊。”

小爷爷的眼神耐人寻味，看得仙道有些不好意思起来，慌忙放下手机，双手接过，像是豪迈饮酒，一口气干了个底朝天。

温热的药汁散发着浓郁的药腥气，涩苦入肺腑，仙道险些反胃。

流川捞接住小汐抛来的奶糖，剥开糖纸，塞进了仙道嘴里。

“下回出门无论如何都不要忘记带好抑制剂。时生第一次躁动期到来的时候，眼睛红得像嗜血的凶兽一样，徒手把他爸的一台商务车砸成了废铜烂铁。我现在回想起当年那一幕还觉得胆战心惊呢。幸好昨晚你没有狂暴，要不然小枫就惨了，”小爷爷神情严肃地说道，“高等级的信息素其实是一柄双刃剑，它可以保护你身边的人，同时也会不小心伤害到他。”

“知道了，小爷爷。”仙道嘴里含着奶糖，压下了那阵苦，声音听着甜丝丝的，他偏过脸看了看流川，郑重说道，“我可以向您保证，我不会伤害他。”

流川抬眸望向小爷爷：“您是不是小看我了？我没这么容易被仙道干倒。”

小汐嗤笑，不客气地吐槽：“顶着一脖子的吻痕说这种话，不会脸红吗？都不知道被干倒多少回了，还嘴硬。”

“小汐！”流川像是被踩到尾巴的猫，瞬间炸毛。

小汐被迎面而来的抱枕砸翻在地，眼前直冒金星，他挣扎着爬起来，噘了噘嘴巴。

小爷爷又好气又好笑，没再说什么，拿着空碗出去了。

“北山哥，我小爷爷走啦。”

“嗯，”北山重新开麦，“上车，要缩圈了。嗳，仙道，你说咱们要不要去堵桥？”

“随意。”

北山开着军用吉普，载着三人翻越过山岭，直奔陆地跑圈必经的那座跨河大桥。

到了桥中央，北山停好车，流川和小汐先后下车，找好位置埋伏。

“仙道？发什么愣啊，下车。”北山催促道。

“突然好困。”仙道打了个哈欠，慢吞吞地跳下车，猫着腰跑到流川旁边。

“有车往这边开过来了。”小汐在瞄准镜里看到了一辆红色的小轿车。

这一波伏击战打得很顺利，红色轿车上一队人马都魂断跨河大桥，留下四个物资极其丰富的盒子。

仙道哈欠连天，强打起精神乘坐进他们的吉普车上。

“你想睡觉了？”流川垂眸看向趴在枕头上捧着手机的仙道。

“嗯。”仙道说着又打了个哈欠，眼角泪花闪烁。

北山调侃道：“不是吧，十点不到你就犯困了？你这是提前走上老年人早睡早起的养生之路了？”

仙道懒得理他，拨了拨头发，忽然想起重松走之前说过，喝完药就会很想睡觉，是正常的药力反应。

药效也确实显著，仙道感到身体内凉悠悠的，仿似有山间冷泉流淌，熄灭了心火，带走了狂热。

北山把车开到山坡最高点，此处很有可能是这一局的决赛圈。

小汐找了隐蔽的狙击位，他身穿吉利服，与自然环境融为一体，很难发现他的存在。

流川和北山一人找了棵树作为掩体。

仙道越来越困，意识渐渐模糊，脑袋里笼起了一团团厚实的白雾。

不多久，对手玩家来袭，满编的两队人，争夺最后的胜利。

小汐率先狙杀了一个，爆头满血秒杀，将对方淘汰出局。

北山无意当中瞥见仙道大喇喇地趴在空地上，大惊失色：“操，仙道你他妈也太嚣张了吧？你当别人瞎啊？好歹躲草丛里啊。”

然而仙道的游戏角色一动不动。他很快就被对面的玩家击中。

流川这才发现仙道侧着脸睡着了，手里还拿着手机，莫名有几分孩子气。

他忍不住伸手摸了摸仙道的头发，漂亮的眼眸里被丝丝缕缕的柔和慢慢侵染。

小汐见状暗暗咋舌——流川居然以一种近似于迷恋的眼神默然注视仙道。他愣怔片刻，暂离了游戏，点开相机，把镜头对准了床上的俩人。

咔嚓一声。

将流川眸底淡淡的光华留存在了相片当中。

小汐从不认为流川的心跟他的外表一样冷硬，就如同藏在冰山下的火种，一旦触碰到，同样灼热。

此刻小汐始知，仙道原来就是那个取火人，从深寒深处，捧得那颗滚烫的心。

或者说，是流川自愿把这团唯一的火种交到仙道手里的。

 

制胜关键时期，北山的三个队友相继离线，把他独自扔在了危机四伏的山坡高处。

北山内心充满了绝望，最终惨死在树后。

得亏这是游戏而已，如果真是战场，他做鬼都不会放过他们的。

北山愤然退出，一想还没来得及添加小汐的微信好友，心里更憋屈了。

幸好日暮来得正是时候，要不然他连个说话的人都没有。

日暮将拎在手里的一大袋夜宵放在茶几上：“你来我的酒吧就是为了蹭我的WiFi玩游戏？”

“当然不是，我有消费的，花了大几千呢。”北山把手机充上电，“丞哥，这两天你怎么形单影只的？你的那些Omega呢？”

“我哪有什么Omega？都不是我的，”日暮坐了下来，“可能玩够了，觉得挺没意思的。”

“你不打算找一个？”

“我心里其实也有白月光，可惜他瞧不上我，”日暮打开一罐冰啤酒，脚随意地架在茶几上，“我的小表弟真是好命啊，不久前还在这间办公室向我讨教追人的方法，我还以为他要大费周章，鬼知道一扭头小枫就跟他好上了。”

“是啊，家长都见了。刚才我们玩游戏的时候，流川的小爷爷还进屋给仙道送药。”

“送什么药？我的小表弟病啦？”

“躁动期，没带抑制剂，听小汐说他把流川弄得体无完肤，满身都是吻痕。”

“……禽兽！流川的爷爷怎么没有打死他？”

北山耸肩：“或许流川爷爷对他很满意吧，又或许流川拦着。仙道太够种了，在长辈家里都敢这么肆无忌惮地蹂躏流川。”

“小枫这孩子……不会反抗吗？他是不是忘了他是Alpha？”日暮顿了顿，“小汐又是谁啊？”

北山脸一红，捂着脸倒在沙发上：“小汐超级可爱的，他是我的梦中情O，虽然我还没见过他，但他肯定跟他的嗓音一样清澈动人。”

日暮不禁翻了个白眼。小屁孩们一个个的都坠入了爱河，他这个年近三十的老大哥却还在岸边徘徊。

 

十点一刻，小汐拿着手机回房间了。

窗外是黑魆魆的松雾山。

秋夜寂静，没有聒噪的虫鸣，只偶尔从山林中传来几声夜鸟的叫声。

流川扯出仙道压在身下的被子的时候，把人给扯醒了。

“嗯？宝贝怎么了？”仙道睡得云里雾里，慵懒又迷茫。

“没事，你继续睡。”流川给仙道盖好被子，躺在了他的身边。

“唔……”仙道凑近流川，拉起他的一条胳膊枕在自己颈下，脸抵进了他的怀里蹭了蹭，含混不清地说，“宝贝你身上好香。”

流川无奈地侧了侧身，抬手拥住仙道：“睡你的觉，不要说话了。”

仙道果真不说话了，但是手没闲着，绕到流川身后，伸进了他的衣服里，自下而上抚摸他光滑的后背。

流川被摸得寒毛都竖起来了，像是有什么在骚挠他的心。

“别摸了。”流川嗓音低沉地警告仙道，气息微微紊乱。

仙道半梦不醒，非常听话，手停在了流川的腰上，搂着他不动了。

流川关了灯，房间被黑暗吞噬，他也生了困意，准备睡觉，刚合上眼，仙道的手机在床头柜上嗞嗞地震动起来。

流川单手抱着仙道，扭身拿起手机，待看清屏幕上的“女神”二字，他睡意全消，眼神倏地沉了下去。

大晚上的。

仙道的女神。

还是视频电话。

流川眼底泛起冰冷的光泽，他没有接，将手机扔回了床头柜上。

对方却不依不饶，打完一通又一通，恼人的震动声点燃了流川的怒火，他一把推开怀里的仙道，打开台灯，重新拿起手机。

不过刚刚腾升出的怒火很快消失了。

——赫然出现在手机屏幕里的“女神”是仙道的妈妈。

美铃猝不及防看到流川，反应过来的她第一时间扯掉了脸上的面膜。

流川也愣住了。他差点就把仙道拎起来揍一顿了。没想到这口如刀刃般戳他心窝的醋白喝了。


	69. Chapter 69

69.

上次流川跟美铃是微信视频，仙道在旁边的。这回他单独面对，多少有些不自在。

况且流川本就不怎么擅长应付不太熟的长辈，若非对方是仙道的妈妈，他都想挂电话了。

美铃倒是颇为惊喜，扯了张纸巾擦了擦脸，笑着跟流川打招呼。

“晚上好伯母。”流川偷偷踢了踢仙道，试图把他叫醒。

仙道趴在枕头上，闭着眼睛瓮声瓮气地嘟哝：“别吵……再吵我亲哭你。”

美铃听了个大概，不自觉地露出了意味深长的笑容：“你和小彰睡一起的？”

流川目光微微闪烁，低低地“嗯”了一声，然后迅速岔开话题：“你找仙道有事？”

“没什么要紧事。他怎么这么早就睡了？”美铃担心仙道被流川的两位爷爷刁难，特地打电话过来支支招，不过照目前情况来看，应该不需要她帮忙了。

流川照实回答。

美铃这才看到流川颈侧的印记，盘踞在白皙的皮肤上，昭示了仙道的暴行。

“你们昨晚……”美铃想不误会都难，轻易就脑补出受躁动期影响而情绪失控的儿子把她未来儿媳压在床上欺负的劲爆画面。

美铃做梦也没想到仙道的速度竟然这么快，刚确立关系就把流川完全据为己有了。

“嗨呀！”美铃心中暗喜，表面上装腔作势地指责仙道，“小彰真是太乱来了，他有没有弄伤你啊？”

“……没有。”流川越发局促了，美铃的眼神过于直白，似乎已洞察了一切，令他无法直视。

美铃也不是真正的傻白甜，自然看得出流川的窘迫，于是没再多问，把话题转到了绘里香身上：“小枫，我能不能去你妈妈的剧组探班呀？我特别想见见她。”

“我不清楚拍摄地的具体位置。明天我帮你问问。”

“真的吗？要是剧组不允许外人探班那就算了，千万别让你妈妈为难。”

“好。”

“对了，你妈妈平时用什么牌子的护肤品你知道吗？还有面膜什么的。她保养得太好了，名副其实的冻龄美人。”

这个问题可难住流川了：“我把我妈的私人微信号发给你，你找她聊，我不太懂。”

“啊！”美铃情难自控，激动地语无伦次，“私、私人微信号？！这会不会不太好啊？”

“不会。”

“小枫宝贝，我爱死你了！么么么！”

美铃话音刚落，仙道忽然手一撑坐了起来，定定地看着流川：“谁爱死你了？还亲你？”

不等流川开口解释，仙道冷着脸把短袖脱了下来，往地上一扔。

流川搞不懂仙道莫名其妙脱衣服干嘛，盯着仙道紧实的腹肌。

仙道倾身抱住流川，用身体把他压在床头，语气沉冷：“谈恋爱要专心，老公睡着了就能跟其他女孩子搞暧昧了？你怎么这么不乖？”

“先放开我。”流川一手举着手机，一手推搡仙道。

“这次就算了，我原谅你了。赶紧把电话挂了，陪二哥睡觉。”仙道吻着流川的脖子，像是故意秀给屏幕那头的人看，“你是我的宝贝，只有我能爱你，也只有我能亲你。别人想都别想。”

仙道扣着流川的腰，不给他任何挣扎的机会。

流川睁大了眼睛，脸涨得通红，承受着仙道惩罚性地挑逗，一时间忘了挂断视频，满脑子都想着从今往后将无颜面对仙道的妈妈。

什么老神医，开的药根本没用，仙道还不是像万年没开过荤的急色鬼似的？

幸好仙道信息素等级高，如果是普通的Alpha，易感期的他这会儿指不定哭成什么样了。

流川羞恼的同时又深感挫败，仙道特殊时期在他这里得不到足够的安全感，他就这么没有男友力吗？

 

“——呀！”响亮的女声由远及近从手机里传出来，“夫人，你在看色情直播？哎呦，男主播身材不错嘛，瞧瞧这漂亮流畅的肌理线条——嗳？被压着的男孩为什么这么像我的小男神啊？”

仙道动作停顿住，直起身，面对面看着流川，茫然地眨眨眼：“我怎么听到我家老厨娘的声音了？”

“哟嗬，真是我小男神啊，”今野戴上了老花眼镜，坐在美铃身旁，“他们这是在干嘛？”

美铃大笑：“你说他们在干嘛？”

“白痴。”流川借机重重推开仙道，实在太危险了，怎么总是被弄得腰肢发软，真是对不起他钢铁硬汉的人设。

流川缓口气，反手用手背擦去脖子上的口水，把手机屏幕转向仙道：“因为我在跟你的女神视频。”

美铃在屏幕里似笑非笑地捧着一碗今野送过来的红枣燕窝，冷嘲热讽：“仙道彰，连我的声音都听不出来了？”

“妈……”仙道尴尬地抓了抓头发，“呃，我还真没听出来。你声音变年轻了，跟小姑娘似的。”

“少拍我马屁。”

“哇哦，”今野发出怪声，“少爷，你这身材绝了呀。块垒分明，匀称又不夸张……”

流川下意识地拎起被子，盖住了仙道光裸的上半身，不给厨娘看。

“哈哈哈哈，小枫你也很护食嘛。”美铃调侃道。

今野瘪嘴嘀咕：“少爷小时候我还给他洗过澡呢。让我看一下怎么了？”

 

仲代听不下去了，这个老厨娘，一把年纪了这么不安分，以为自己还是豆蔻少女啊？他合上手里的书，准备回房间看。

刚起身，知辉推开大门走了进来，他今晚有应酬，回来晚了，身上沾着淡淡的酒气。

“先生。”仲代放下书，走上前接过他的西装，挂在旁边的衣架上。

知辉穿上拖鞋走向客厅，边走边问：“你们在看什么？这么高兴？”

“哦，跟你儿子视频呢，看他在床上亲我儿媳，”美铃说完喝了勺燕窝，仰起头笑嘻嘻地看着知辉，“老公，你要跟小枫说几句吗？”

知辉一个急刹车，脚步顿住了，脸色沉了沉，他还没完全接受仙道找了个Alpha男朋友。

都亲到床上去了？还直播给美铃和厨娘看？

不成体统！

“对不起打扰了，我不该问的，”知辉气不顺，又不能发作，他的Omega太泼辣，稍不顺心就闹脾气，子散没事，妻离不行，只能忍气吞声，“我上楼去洗澡了。”

只有古板守旧的老管家和知辉是同一阵线的，跟在后头说：“先生，你不管管？再这么下去，少爷势必会把他的Alpha娶回来的。”

“都到谈婚论嫁这一步了？”

“八九不离十了。刚才我偷瞄了一眼夫人的手机屏幕，看到……”

“看到什么了？”

“看到流川的脖颈两侧有很多深浅不一的吻痕。他陪少爷度过了躁动期，肯定发生了实质性的身体接触。先生你也是高等级的Alpha，应该清楚躁动期来临时，很多事都会变得不可控。”

知辉久居上位，表情起伏不大，但眼神出卖了他内心的愕然：“这也太快了吧？流川家那孩子满十六周岁了吗？”

仲代点头：“满了。”

“确定？”

“嗯。绘里香女士是名人，网上能找到当年流川出生时的报道，他的生日是一月一日，很快就十七周岁了。”

知辉稍稍松了口气：“那还好，不然我怕流川的父母以诱jiān罪控告小彰。”

“先生你多虑了，这条法律条文是针对未满十六周岁的Omega而言的。流川和少爷同为Alpha，少爷的信息素引诱不了他，因此不存在诱jiān一说，”仲代顿了顿，“先生，你的侧重点是不是不对？你同意少爷和一个Alpha在一起？”

“不同意行吗？小彰都把人给睡了，当然得负责，我还怎么干预？”知辉烦躁地扯了扯领带，“这一招暗度陈仓肯定是美铃教小彰的。先斩后奏就算了，还把生米煮成了熟饭。唉，真不知道她是怎么当妈的，我就不该事事纵容她，简直无法无天。”

仲代一脸冷漠：“先生，这句话你敢当着夫人的面说吗？”

“……”知辉抿嘴，横了一眼多嘴的老管家，摘下衬衫袖口的宝石袖扣，把袖子往上一挽，径直走进了主卧。

老管家摇摇头，下楼回他自己的小房间了。

既然男主人都认了，他不过区区一个管家，只是外人，当然没什么可说了的。


	70. Chapter 70

70.

在仙道的妈妈和仙道家的厨娘面前上演了这么一出，流川还是被压着欺负的一方，面子肯定是挂不住了，通话一结束，他就卷起被子把自己整个人裹住，背对着仙道不吭声了。

仙道见流川成了蚕蛹，笑得不行：“又不是第一次见我妈，至于害羞成这样？”

“我要睡觉了。再啰嗦就分手一个晚上。”流川闷声闷气地回道。

“那你好歹被子分给我一点啊，冷死了。”

流川没说话，往前挪了几下，方便仙道扯出压在他身下的被角。

仙道顺手将被子拉下来一截，露出流川的脑袋，然后钻进被窝里，娴熟自然地环抱住他的腰，把人纳入怀中。

流川以为仙道又要不安分了，暗暗决定今晚无论如何都不能再让他得逞，过度纵容只会落尽下风。

但流川屏气凝神等了好半天也没有等到仙道的下一步动作。这出乎他的意料，扭头看去，仙道已经睡着了，脸隐在夜色中显得有些模糊。

流川放下心来，一个晚安吻轻轻落在仙道英气的眉眼间。

如同雪花擦过海洋。

流川躺回枕头上，他睡了一下午，这会儿还不困，抵靠着仙道放空大脑，安静地看着窗外阴翳的树影。

直到眼睛慢慢开始发涩，流川才翻了个身，枕着仙道的肩膀入睡。

不多久，流川梦见他和仙道第一次见面的场景。

粼粼的水光在游泳馆的墙壁和天花板上不停地晃动。

仙道捏着他的下巴，给了他一个带着血腥气的吻。

他闻着极北雪松的气息，被吻到动情，眼里有了泪意。

这隽永沉厚的木香将他卷入了一片动荡湿润的海潮当中。

海水灭顶。

在海中沉浮，在海中颠簸。

醒来时流川口干舌燥，仙道不知什么时候换了个睡姿，面朝里侧，压在他的身上，被子滑到腰部，整片光裸的后背露在外面。

流川恍神片刻，意识逐渐回笼，身下的黏腻感令他脸上倏地一热。

流川使劲推开仙道的手臂，撤出身子翻身下床。

仙道迷迷糊糊说了句梦话。

流川一惊，站在原地大气也不敢出，过了一会儿，看到仙道趴在枕头上没动静了，他略显慌张地从双肩包里翻了条内裤，低着头匆匆逃进了浴室。

梦里那些让人倍感羞耻的画面如走马灯似的一一在流川的脑海中转个不停。

仙道把他按在床干了又干，翻来覆去地折腾。

居然梦到自己在仙道的身下哭哑了喉咙。实在是郁闷至极。

流川放了热水，脱光衣服走到花洒下，在心底叹了口气。

最让流川无奈的是，他内心并不是特别抗拒，觉得对象如果是仙道的话那就没什么大不了的。

流川在哗哗的水流声中依稀想起曾经在微博上扫到过的一句话——

无缘当强攻，那就做强受，决战到天明，谁都别喊停。

“……”流川抹了抹脸上的水，把湿漉漉的刘海一把捋到脑后，甩去这句突然窜出来的白痴口号。让他一个患上腺体休眠症的病号，跟一个发育完全的高等级Alpha拼体力，不就等于是自取其辱吗？

流川抬起手揉按了几下后颈。他的腺体好像只是短暂地惊醒了一下，再度变得死气沉沉了。有了仙道的保证，他又开始像过去两年一样，迫切地希望自己尽快完成二次发育。

可惜这件事流川无能为力，也没人帮得了他，只能顺其自然。

 

仙道一夜无梦，睡到大天亮，睁眼的一刻，汹汹而来的躁动期悄无声息地过去了。

流川没在房间里，外边传来小汐和汤圆的嬉笑声。

仙道躺在床上缓了一会儿，转身拿过手机，微信收到两条新的信息。

一条是美铃发的，嘱咐仙道要懂得节制，说什么血气方刚的年纪开了荤，鬼见了都怕，千万别无度索取累坏了流川。

一句话能说完的事，美铃动之以情晓之以理洋洋洒洒写了一大篇。

另一条是知辉发来的，问他什么时候去流川家里提亲。

提亲？！

仙道一下子从床上坐了起来，揉揉眼睛，没看错，他皱了下眉，回拨了知辉的电话。

知辉喝着秘书送进来的咖啡，一听仙道的嗓音带着刚睡醒的喑哑，语气沉了下来：“在长辈家做客怎么能睡懒觉？”

“爸，你说得提亲和我理解的那个提亲是同一个意思吗？”

“提亲还能有别的意思？”知辉端起咖啡，喝了一口，润润嗓子，继续说，“事已至此，就先把婚订了，到了法定结婚年龄再去领证。”

“……”

“你爷爷奶奶下周来忍冬。带小枫到家里吃顿饭。你奶奶吵着要见他。”

“……”

“小枫是Alpha，按理说是只娶不嫁的，要是小枫的爸爸妈妈不愿意委屈儿子，你就去他们家当上门女婿。反正我们两家是邻居，住得这么近，走几步路都到了。聘礼那些你不用担心，我和你妈会准备妥当。”

仙道低咳一声，抓了抓睡乱的头发：“现在说这些是不是言之过早了？我和流川还在念高中，不急。”

“不急你为什么把人带上床？我们家的家规你不是从小就会背吗？有了夫夫之实就得有夫夫之名。”知辉的语气并不友善，夹携着妻儿合谋给他添乱的怒意，“难道你只是玩玩而已？要是这样的话，我让爷爷把老家那根棍子带来忍冬，打断你几根骨头再扔到流川的父母面前任他们处置。”

“爸，我是认真的。只不过我跟流川还没到这一步。凡事总有一个过程的。你和我妈难道那什么什么之后就结婚了？”

“不好意思，我们是正式结婚以后再合法过夫妻生活的。哪像你？肆意妄为，一点责任心都没有。”

“我没说我不负责。我认定流川就是流川了。他很好。从头到脚都是按着我喜欢的样子长的，性格也对我胃口。我心里很清楚，只要他愿意，我肯定会和他过一辈子的。但目前我们刚恋爱没多久，突然正经八百地商量结婚的事，我怕吓到他。况且伯父伯母可能还不知道他跟我在一起了，总要给我一点时间彻底打进流川家内部吧？”

知辉沉吟半晌：“小枫的爸爸妈妈我稍微了解了一下，应该不难相处……比较棘手的小枫的大哥。信息素等级高，又是海军陆战队的军官，实战经验丰富。我之所以仓促决定去拜访小枫的父母让你俩定下来，也是考虑到小枫的大哥还在部队，山高路远，揍不到你。将来等他回了忍冬市，你已经是小枫的未婚夫了，事情既然成了定局，就算要动手他也得照顾父母的情绪。”

知辉说着哼了一声，话中带刺：“这一招还是你和你妈给我的灵感。”

“啊？”

“啊什么啊？聊正事。”

“哦，”仙道下了床，穿着拖鞋往浴室走，“我觉得流川大哥未必这么不讲道理吧。我又没有胁迫流川，他是自愿做我男朋友的。”

“那我怎么听老管家说，你把小枫骗进你的房间里，在影音室里强吻他，还被他打了一顿？”

仙道扶额。老管家是不是逢人就说他当时欺负过流川？

“既然你不赞成我去提亲，那这个计划就暂时搁置，以后再从长计议。不过丑话我先说在前头，要是流川的大哥回来后得知自己的Alpha弟弟被别的Alpha名不正言不顺地睡了，怒火中烧，直接狂暴，你不要把人往家里带。我是无辜的。你妈虽然为你出谋划策难逃干系，但她是我的Omega，我必须保证她的安全。”

仙道拍拍后颈，轻声笑出。说得这么直白，他想听不明白都难。

简而言之就是，有事自己扛，别殃及父母。

知辉没再多说什么，挂了电话。

仙道洗漱完回到卧室，刚脱下睡裤，流川推开了门。

流川眨了眨眼，不知怎的，他感到不好意思起来，站在门口进也不是，出也不是。

“别害怕，我躁动期结束了。”仙道从运动包里拿了条牛仔裤套上。

流川倒不是怕这个，而是一看见仙道就不受控地想起昨晚那个烧灼着心的春梦。

“把东西收拾一下，我买了十二点的车票，吃了午饭就走。”流川上前，将手机充电器卷好塞进双肩包里。

扭头流川就被仙道拽了过去，圈在了窗台边。

仙道的身上散发着淡淡的雪松味，干燥又勾人——他还没来得及换一张新的隔离贴。

“不是躁动期的时候我也想亲你。”

不能这样。

总这样交换口水有什么意思？迟早会亲腻的。

虽然流川心里这么想，可还是身不由己般与仙道吻在了一起。

在山镇明亮又干净的阳光里。

流川的鼻间充盈着熟悉的信息素气味，像是植入了他的血脉，难以割舍。

很快，仿佛带着细微电流的热度迅速窜至他的腺体内。

流川闷哼了一声，搂着仙道的脖子别过脸，躲开了仙道温柔密集的吻。

“不亲了？”仙道低声轻问。

“腺体不舒服。”流川不清楚他是怎么了，莫名其妙提不起劲，连骨头都酸软起来。

仙道想松开流川去运动包里拿隔离贴，谁知一松手流川就往下滑，赶紧又重新搂住他：“腿软？”

流川咬了下嘴唇，不肯示弱，这种瞬间失力的感觉之于他而言委实陌生。他往后靠着窗台勉力站住，摇摇头：“好了。我没事。”

仙道知道流川的病情，没有任何药物可治愈，只有等到他完全分化以后身体状况才能稳定下来。

“我真希望腺体休眠的那个人是我。”仙道心里干着急，又没有别的办法，心疼都快从他的眸底溢出来了。

流川没说话，身体前倾，抱着仙道，鼻子贴近他的后颈。

仙道不解流川想要干什么，站着没动，任由他嗅闻。

木香浮动在空气里，如同海底的星辰，掠过极北的皑皑深雪，在流川的心坎上着陆，散落成不灭的光点。

流川动了动嘴唇，小声地承认：“其实我很喜欢你的信息素气味。”

仙道错愣半秒，拥紧流川：“闻了不难受？”

“嗯。”流川闭着眼，“好闻。”

仙道心里不是滋味：“但我信息素很有可能对你不利。”

“偶尔闻一次没关系。”流川此时发觉他挺依赖仙道的，对仙道有一种说不出是建立在什么之上的信任感。

“真是拿你没办法，”仙道抚触着流川的后背，“有没有好一点？”

“不是疼，只是不舒服。”

“嗯？怎么个不舒服法？”

流川四肢恢复了力气，直起身，沉思了好一阵子也无法准确表述。

这时汤圆风风火火地跑上楼找仙道，脆生生地喊了好几声哥夫，咋咋呼呼地让他帮忙到院外的树上采果子。

流川没再继续费神考虑这个问题，拿了张隔离贴，贴在了仙道的后颈上。

汤圆拉着仙道的手不由分说地将其往外拽，还不忘叫上流川一起，俨然将昨日那场让他痛哭流涕的夺妻之恨抛诸脑后了。


	71. Chapter 71

71.

小爷爷提前准备好了午饭，吃完不到十一点。

流川给大爷爷换好药，准备出发去车站了。

大爷爷已经可以起身了，扶着腰和小爷爷一起送三人到院门口。

汤圆捧着一碗仙道刚才从院外高树上摘给他的小红果：“哥夫，你要常来玩呀，小枫哥哥你也是。小汐哥哥你就别来了，你老是抢我的零食，我不喜欢你。”

“你信不信我把你这碗小红果砸了？”小汐作势卷起了袖子。

“不要不要。”汤圆吓得躲到了小爷爷身后，探出头警惕地望着小汐，眼睛乌溜溜的。

大爷爷这个周末过得不大痛快，语气肃然：“回学校以后好好念书。小枫，尤其是你。”

“哦。”流川面无表情。

大爷爷威严的视线转到了仙道身上：“平时你多督促督促他。次次月考都不及格，太不争气了。等到开家长会那天，老师一报综合成绩，他又是倒数第一，让我这张老脸往哪搁？”

“知道了大爷爷，我会辅导他的。”仙道接道。

“还有……”

小爷爷出声打断了大爷爷：“行了行了，少说几句。你再啰嗦下去，他们要赶不上十二点那班车了。”

大爷爷哼了一声，别开脸不讲话了。

待三人走远，大爷爷望着仙道和流川差不多高大的背影，他们走在阳光底下，身上镀了一层光晕。

大爷爷眉头皱了起来，叹了口气，有些忧虑地问道：“你说……小枫跟他的Alpha能长久吗？”

不等小爷爷开口，汤圆用稚嫩清脆的小奶音回答道：“能的呀！他们会结婚，还会有像我这么可爱的小宝宝！”

“你懂什么？”大爷爷垂眸看他。

汤圆往嘴里抛了一颗小红果，仰起头一脸天真：“小枫哥哥很喜欢哥夫，哥夫也很喜欢小枫哥哥。这样他们就可以结婚啦！”

小爷爷笑着揉了揉汤圆细软的头发：“但愿如此。”

“最好如此，”大爷爷转过身，慢步踱回院子里，边走边说，“小枫过于执拗，是一条道走到黑的那种人，南墙都能被他撞穿。要是他的Alpha不够专一，感情像露水一样会轻易蒸发——唉，我只是担心小枫罢了。”

小爷爷太了解老伴的嘴硬心软了，他牵着汤圆跟了上去，宽慰道：“别想那么多。我们老了，管好自己就成了。不是说好了嘛，如果小彰游戏人间，辜负小枫的感情，咱们就联手他的头发剃了。”

汤圆捂着嘴咯咯直笑：“哥夫长得帅，寸头也好看！”

小爷爷一想也是。电视里都说寸头最能考验一个人的颜值。

“那就把他的头割了。”大爷爷冷不丁来了句。

汤圆信以为真，笑容当即僵住，小脸吓得惨白，碗一扔，红果子散落一地。

他上前用力抱着大爷爷哭了起来：“大爷爷，求求你不要杀掉我哥夫！你会被警察叔叔抓起来的！”

大爷爷腰伤未愈，哪经得起这么一冲一撞，痛得“嘶”地倒抽了一口冷气，念在汤圆年纪还小，咬咬牙忍着没骂他，只是把人扯开，推给小爷爷，按着腰进屋躺着了。

 

上车后，流川抱着双肩包往仙道身上一靠，倒头就睡。

仙道揽着流川的肩膀，着实佩服小狐狸的睡功，都不需要酝酿睡意，闭上眼立马见周公。

小汐心境转变，对仙道不再火药味十足，态度缓和了许多，还主动往后递了瓶柠檬苏打水给他。

仙道伸手接过：“彻底想通了？”

小汐想到星期五来春雨镇的路上跟仙道的那番话，有种自己打脸的赧然，他撇撇嘴：“明知故问。”

仙道的眼眸在秋阳的照耀下显得异常通透，他低头亲了一下流川的发顶，沉声说道：“我不会让你失望的。”

“唉——”小汐长长地叹了口气，表情有些无奈又有些释然，杏眼一弯，忽然来了一句，“改口费什么时候到位？”

“嗯？”

“嗯什么？你该不会以为几袋零食就能笼络我吧？威逼我没用，得利诱。”小汐一本正经地说。

仙道轻笑，把苏打水放在一边，从外套口袋里摸出手机，点进微信，给小汐转账。

“够吗？”

小汐连忙点开微信，眼神蘧然一亮，抬起头对着仙道笑靥明媚，少年音多了几分之前没有的亲昵，仿若重生，之前种种犹如浮云，大哥也被他扔得老远：“谢啦！哥夫。”

仙道搂紧睡梦中的流川，脸上的笑容加深了，仿佛将窗外的阳光都收在了眼底，整个人帅到离谱。

小汐险些捂住心口尖叫，动作先大脑一步，举起手机三连拍，拍完也忘了什么保密不保密的，扭头把其中一张发到了家庭群：啊啊啊啊小哥的男朋友贼好看！

流川的爸妈估计在忙，没有反应。

小汐倏地反应过来父母还不知道小哥找了个Alpha男友，一拍脑门，打算撤回信息。

可还是晚了一步。

百年不登微信的时生突然冒了出来：栗花落汐，你竟敢背叛组织？

小汐懵了，他什么时候有组织了？

时生：还有流川枫，真是越活越娇气，睡个觉居然靠在别的Alpha怀里。他现在跟人干架是不是干不过就哭鼻子？

仙道见小汐脸色骤变，问道：“出什么事了？”

小汐摆摆手：“我得意忘形，招惹了冰山大魔王。”

“你大哥？”

小汐眼神凝重，瘪了下嘴，转过身去，专心应付时生：大哥，小哥没变，他凶起来连他男朋友都打。呃，不久前还把仙道彰打破相了呢。

时生：临阵倒戈？

时生：你收了仙道彰多少钱？

小汐：大哥，你怎么什么都知道！难道你偷偷在我身体里植入了监视芯片？

时生：我还不了解你？从小见钱眼开。

他们的父亲栗花落绍瑾乱入：嗯，宝宝的男朋友样貌不错，挺正气的。

小汐：爸爸，我好想你呀！

绍瑾：小宝乖。爸爸两周后回来，给你带好吃的。

小汐：爸爸我爱你！

时生：不要岔开话题。

绍瑾：大哥怎么了？

时生：爸，你怎么也叫我大哥？

绍瑾：我叫你大宝你会翻脸啊。

小汐：[我真的很想笑，但我知道我必须忍住，不然会死无全尸.jpg]

时生：……

时生：小枫交的这个男朋友是Alpha。

绍瑾：看得出来。Beta没这种气度。

时生：你的态度就这样？

绍瑾：那要我怎样？

绍瑾：“哦我的老天，真是难以置信！他是Alpha！真正的Alpha！我从没见过如此英俊的Alpha！”

绍瑾：这样？

小汐也傻眼了，他本以为把仙道的照片发到家庭群里必定会引起轩然大波，没想到爸爸的反应平平，既不惊诧也不恼怒，还跟大哥开这种不着调的玩笑。

时生：……

系统提示，时生退出了群聊“一家五口爸爸最丑”。

绍瑾：我才注意到，这群名是谁改的？！

小汐：妈妈。

绍瑾：嗯，改的很贴切。

小汐：爸爸，重点难道不是大哥被你气到退群了吗？

绍瑾：不用管他。他的古怪脾气跟你大爷爷年轻的时候如出一辙。越是哄他，越是傲慢。

小汐：好吧。

小汐：爸爸你不反对小哥和Alpha谈恋爱呀？

绍瑾：你小哥决定好的事情，还有转圜的余地吗？他觉得没问题就行了。我不喜欢做无用功。

绍瑾：我只担心一点，你小嫂看起来这么A，被他吸引的Omega应该不在少数吧？你小哥性格寡淡，不够热情，管不管得住他？

小汐：呃，爸爸你可能有所误会……

绍瑾：嗯？

小汐：说来话长，我长话短说吧。啧，小哥他实在太倒霉了，A不过他的男朋友。懂我的意思吗？

绍瑾：啊？

绍瑾：所以这是你哥夫，不是你小嫂？

小汐：嗯。

绍瑾：他挺厉害的嘛，能制得住你小哥。有勇有谋又很帅，绝世好A。这个儿婿我认了。

小汐抓了抓眉毛，亲爹倒是爽直利落，不吹毛求疵，也不怕小哥的腺体被仙道咬穿，真是心比天空还大，但大哥可能要吐血了。

可惜他收了仙道的改口费，原本纯洁无垢的灵魂已经被可恶的金钱腐蚀，实在不配再跟大哥这样丰神俊朗的军官站在同一条阵线了。

小汐毫无心理负担地更换了阵营，抱紧资本主义的大腿，根本不管大哥是否会陷入孤军奋战的窘境。


	72. Chapter 72

72.

大巴途经小城淮水，跨河大桥上发生了一起严重的交通事故，堵了近两个小时，快五点才抵达忍冬市汽车站。

太阳已经西斜，染红了天际重叠的云霞。

流川和仙道不急着返校，俩人一商量，决定吃好晚饭再一起去市二医院探望小卷毛。

小汐反正跟着蹭饭就对了，他抱着书包坐进了出租车的副驾驶室。

“小哥，”小汐系好安全带，“我们去泰国菜吧。我好想喝冬阴功汤。”

“嗯。”

“那就去上次楠楠阿姨带我们去过的那一家吧。”

“你决定。”流川刚睡醒没一会儿，大脑有些昏沉，按了按酸胀的肩颈，靠在了后座靠背上。

小汐看向仙道，用眼神征询他的意见。

“听你的。”仙道拧开一瓶苏打水，递给流川。

流川接过，小口小口地喝着，寒着脸一副不是很想说话的样子。

仙道抬手拨了几下流川被风吹乱的头发，还想捏捏他的脸。

不过一看流川的眼中藏着隐隐约约的杀气，手停在了他的脸侧。

流川冷森森地横了仙道一眼。

仙道估计流川的起床气还没过，不敢招惹，惹恼了还得他哄。当即若无其事地把手收了回来，揣进了上衣口袋里。

流川打了个哈欠，用手背搓了下眼睛，擦掉眼尾的些微分泌物，继续喝水。

小汐心系美食，高高兴兴地把餐厅的具体位置告诉了司机。

出租车迎着夕阳的余晖，缓缓驶入车流密集的车道，开往目的地。

这家餐厅离市二医院不远，饭后三人沿着街边的人行道步行去医院。

夜幕降临，忍冬市此时华灯初上，一片灯火通明。

 

仙道推开病房门，日暮、北山也在，还有唐泽，加一个小卷毛，四人正在打牌。

隔壁病床空着，那个跳楼摔成全身粉碎性骨折的男性Beta前两天转去了其他医院，目前还没有别的病人住进来。

“哟，这不是我风流潇洒优雅迷人的小表弟嘛。”日暮侧坐在床边，冲仙道抬了抬下巴，“听说你这趟春雨镇之行，收获颇丰啊。”

仙道不置可否地笑了笑，没有正面回应日暮的调侃。

小卷毛气色不错，看来养得还行：“老大，大……”

北山以拳抵唇，咳嗽了一声打断了小卷毛，皱眉朝他递去一个眼神。

小卷毛抿嘴噤了声，把后边那个“嫂”字硬生生地咽了回去。

唐泽扶了下金丝边眼镜：“怎么变结巴了？”

小卷毛干笑着抓抓蓬松的卷发，心里一阵后怕，幸好及时停住了，没有喊出口，这要是激怒了朔望前校霸、轻松收服他老大的流川枫，他恐怕要在骨科住院部定居了。

“跟在你们身后的小孩是谁？”日暮问道。

“我弟弟，小汐。”

小汐还是有那么点怕生的，抓着流川的袖子探出身跟他们打招呼：“晚上好。”

北山腾地一下从椅子上站了起来，扑倒在日暮身上，把涨红的脸埋进了他的肩窝里。

“我操！你搞什么啊？”日暮闻到了微苦的西柚味，“冲我释放信息素，你他妈的找抽？”

北山深吸一口气，收敛好信息素，直起身目光闪闪地看着小汐：“你好，小汐。”

要是换做以前，流川绝对不会留意这么多，但今非昔比，他毕竟有了恋爱经验，一眼看穿了北山的心思。

“你是北山哥？”小汐听出了北山的声音，笑着朝他跑过去，“我太喜欢和你一起玩游戏啦！”

小汐本就童心未泯，又沉迷手游，自然而然地认为每一局都把狙击枪送到自己面前的北山是难得一遇的最佳队友。

北山头上都快冒烟了，笑得像个智力有缺陷的傻大个似的。

“我可以加你微信吗？”小汐拿出手机，一脸期待。

“呃……”北山的神志迷失在小汐的笑容里，扭头又抱住日暮，“丞哥，快帮我想想，我的微信号是多少？！我想不起来了……”

日暮把手里的牌往小桌板上一扔，朝着北山的脑侧扇了一巴掌：“你能不能正常一点？”

小汐拿着手机，茫然地眨眨眼，心说游戏里的北山沉稳可靠，怎么现实当中像个神经病？

“哦我想起来了，我的微信号就是我的手机号码！”北山心跳得很快，根据流川的长相，他能想象小汐不会丑到哪里去，但没想到居然这么好看，和流川完全不是同一类型，看上去不像亲兄弟。

小汐输入北山报给他的手机号码，添加对方为好友。

“以后你打游戏可以叫我，我随时有空。”北山如获至宝，把小汐设为星标朋友，聊天置顶。

“好的呀。”小汐甜甜一笑。

“你、你喝不喝饮料？还有水果，巧克力要不要？”北山突然有种想要窜到天上把星星摘下来送给小汐的冲动。

仙道上前搭住北山的肩膀，手上稍稍施力，往下一按，朝流川那边努了下嘴：“红色预警。”

北山偷瞄了流川一下，被他寒气迫人的眼刀戳中了，呼吸一窒，滚烫的心一下子跌进了冰河中。

“不用了不用了。”小汐摆摆手，在椅子上坐了下来，皮猴子一样的小孩这会儿乖得不得不了，他不是人来疯，更不是自来熟，不认识的人多了就变得很内向。

北山顶着流川给他的巨大压力，拿了盒大部分Omega都喜欢的杏仁巧克力给小汐。

“小汐杏仁过敏。”流川终于忍不住开口，走到小汐旁边。

“哦，那你吃不吃？”北山没话找话，生硬得不得了。

流川没说话，拎过一把椅子挨着小汐坐下，俨然化身来自冰川的骑士，守护刚分化成Omega的弟弟不被Alpha叼走。

北山觉得他的表现糟糕透了，小汐搞不好以为他脑子不好使，垂头丧气地靠在窗边。

却听小汐说道：“北山哥，谢啦。下次给我买牛奶巧克力好吗？”

清亮的少年音像一针强心剂打进了北山的心脉，仿佛脑袋上多了一对看不见的耳朵，噌地竖了起来。

“好。你想吃什么尽管跟哥说！”北山见到了爱情的真面目，就是小汐眸底泛起的光。

流川与仙道对望了一眼，默契地达成了共识——北山想追小汐就让他追，量他也不敢硬来，至于追不追得到，看他自己的本事。

流川解除了戒备，敛去眼中的锋锐，恢复了惯有的冷淡。

北山有种虎口脱险般的畅快感，别说，流川的气场实在骇人，随随便便一个眼神就压得他后背生寒。

想到这里，北山不禁向站在身边的仙道投去钦佩的目光。这位是真正的勇士，破冰又凿冰，所向披靡，无所畏惧。

仙道不明所以。北山这小子眼神亮晶晶地看着他干嘛？

仙道一阵恶寒，不动声色地撤走了搭在北山肩膀上的手，果断跟他拉开了距离。

唐泽看了眼腕表，开口说道：“我得先走一步了，今晚我值夜班。”

“我开车送你。”日暮抓起挂在床尾挡板上的外套。

“不用，你的车不干净。”唐泽无波无澜地说，“不久前我还看到你和一个染了栗色头发的男性Omega在车上亲热。”

日暮表情一凝：“我是成年Alpha，偶尔找个Omega解决一下生理需求怎么了？”

“偶尔？”唐泽嗤笑，“你找过的Omega到底有多少个，你自己数的清吗？作为医生，我建议你最好和固定的床伴发生关系，滥交很容易得病。你见过腺体溃烂的Alpha吗？很惨的，不仅从此不能人道，信息素的气味还没变成腐尸般的恶臭。”

“你咒我？”日暮似乎不相信自己听到的内容，眼睛里写满了惊愕以及……心碎。

北山眨眨眼，脑内灵光一闪，蓦地想起日暮说他有一个求而不得的白月光。难道是——唐泽？！

“随你怎么认为，”唐泽习惯性地推了下眼镜，“走了。”

日暮的脸色阴沉地可怕，压抑多年的黑暗情绪在他的身体内横冲直撞，白檀木的气味从他的腺体涌出。

然而Beta感知不到这种危险的讯息。

仙道面色一凛，还是晚了一步，没能拉住日暮。

日暮捏住唐泽的后颈，将其按倒在地，低头猛地一口就咬了下去。

Beta没有腺体，只能见血，不能标记。

唐泽痛得大叫，血腥味混合着白檀木的幽香，诡谲交缠。

小汐是在场唯一的Omega，见到这血腥的一幕，害怕地抱住流川的胳膊瑟瑟发抖。

小卷毛也吓得大气都不敢出。刚才他们还其乐融融地打牌聊天，怎么转眼变成了这样撕咬的局面。

“丞哥。”仙道绕过病床，把日暮强行拽离。

北山紧跟其后，扶起眼镜都摔飞的唐泽。

“流川，丞哥好像失控了，你带小汐先到外面去。”仙道撕下后颈的隔离贴，释放出信息素压制日暮。

流川二话不说，一把拎起腿脚开始发软的小汐，快步走了出去。

唐泽脸色煞白，捂着后颈，鲜血从指缝间流出来，他怒视着日暮：“你他妈是不是疯了？”

“操你妈的，老子忍你很久了！”日暮眼目通红，若非有仙道在旁牵制，他还想冲上去咬烂唐泽的后颈。

唐泽喘着粗气，狠狠擦掉眼泪，声音带着哭腔：“你凭什么咬我？”

“凭老子喜欢你！我他妈每晚都想着怎么操你！”日暮恶声恶气地说，一改往常吊儿郎当的纨绔少爷样，犹如一头失去理智的野兽，唐泽是他的猎物，“你妈的，你自己男朋友换了一个又一个！有什么资格嫌我脏？”

“丞哥，好了，你少说一句，”北山劝道，“我先带唐泽医生去处理一下伤口。他流了好多血。”

唐泽像是被戳到了伤心处，抽噎了一下，眼泪流了下来：“我运气不好也有错？回回都碰到劈腿的渣男……我不想好好的吗？我……”

“你少他妈在我面前哭哭啼啼的，你以为你一哭老子就会心疼你是吧？”

唐泽不说话，低着头用手臂挡住眼睛大哭，像是要把淤积在心底深处的负面情绪尽情地宣泄出来。

日暮甩开仙道：“小表弟，这件事你他妈别插手，不然咱们兄弟没得做了。”

仙道不肯退让，认真说道：“丞哥，唐泽是我的家庭医生。对不起，我不能看着你伤害他。”

“放心，我不会伤害他……不会的。”日暮用力给了自己一耳光，走上前一把抱住唐泽，舔去他后颈上的血，嗓音微微发颤，“小Beta，小唐泽，哥错了。”

仙道见状稍稍松了口气，他竟然一直都没有觉察，他放荡不羁的表哥喜欢的人是他的家庭医生。

“哥你妈，我比你大一岁，”唐泽后颈刺痛，委屈极了，“你他妈属狗的？”

“我不属狗，但我儿子是狗，Ares，你见过的。他挺惨的，在单亲家庭长大，从小缺爱，”日暮身上那股痞气收了起来，小心翼翼地说，“你愿不愿意当他的另一个爸爸？”

仙道皱眉。原来表哥的追人手段也不见得有多高明。拿狗当借口，毫无新意。可怜的Ares，他的头号情敌，现在估计还在家里傻乎乎地啃狗粮。

北山作为三人当中信息素等级最低的一个，被两种充满压迫性的Alpha信息素围聚，实在捱不住了，按住突突直跳的后颈，打开门冲出了病房。

小汐和流川坐在走廊的休息椅上。

小汐惊魂未定，眼睛湿漉漉的，可怜兮兮地抓着流川的手不放。

“没什么事吧？”流川还算镇定，抬眸看向北山。

“应该没事，有仙道在，他的信息素压得住丞哥，”北山呼了口气，腺体归于平静，他坐了下来，按了按额角，小指触到了眉骨上的那道疤，“卧槽！”

小汐一抖，往流川怀里缩。

流川剑眉蹙起，拍了拍小汐的后背安抚他的情绪：“又怎么了？”

“流川，我顶着这道疤，是不是很挫？”北山内心灰暗。

流川表情正直，中肯说道：“你不顶着这道疤也很挫。”

“……”北山卒。仙道怎么就找了个这样的媳妇儿？都不知道被他怼了多少次了，一次比一次不留情面。忒他妈狠了。


	73. Chapter 73

73.

女医生拿着小卷毛的检查报告走到病房门口，北山来不及阻拦，她已经把门推开了。

空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥气。

女医生柳眉一皱，以为这间病房里又发生了上次那样的利器伤人事件，没敢进来，摸出口袋里的手机打算通知保安。

“酒井医生，别报警，误会！”小卷毛急忙喊道。

“怎、怎么回事呀？”这位姓酒井的女医生警惕地注视着房间里的几个人。

“好了，别哭了，不害臊吗？”日暮松开唐泽，双手扶着他的肩膀低声说道。

酒井眨了眨眼：“唐泽师兄？”

这副狼狈的样子被同一所学校毕业的小师妹撞见，唐泽无地自容，按着后颈的伤口，挤出一个尴尬的笑容：“小师妹。”

酒井快步走进病房：“师兄你受伤了？”

“嗯。”唐泽吸了下鼻子，捡起他的眼镜，还好镜片没有摔碎，勉强能遮一遮哭红的眼睛。

日暮的的确确喜欢唐泽好些年了，不过没到非他不可的地步，随着时间的推移，唐泽成了他心底的那抹白月光。他也不知道自己为什么会爆发，爱意重见天日，几乎要冲破他的胸膛。

“是我咬的。”日暮舔了下干燥的唇面，齿间还留有腥甜的血气。

“我师兄是Beta，你咬他干什么？”酒井把唐泽拉到一边，让他坐在病床上，检查了他后颈上的伤口，“还咬得这么深！”

唐泽衣领上、手上全是血，被咬伤的地方一抽一抽的疼，语气不善：“他咬Omega咬多了，估计习惯成自然了吧。”

日暮自知把日暮咬得不轻，没好意思犟嘴，气焰消沉了不少，甚至有几分低声下气：“小唐泽，我承认我以前爱玩，但是玩归玩，我从来没有标记过谁。我这辈子只咬过你的后颈。”

唐泽没接话，透过镜片看着站在灯下的日暮，心里有种说不出来的感觉。

“不要说这些有的没的了。师兄，去我的办公室，我替你处理伤口，皮肉外翻得这么厉害，很容易感染。”酒井说完瞪了日暮一眼。

“嗯，麻烦你了。”酒井将视线从日暮身上移开，站了起来，跟着酒井走出病房。

人一走，日暮扭头往墙壁上砸了一拳，整个人烦躁得不行。

“你没事吧？”仙道上前拍拍日暮的肩膀。

“没事，”日暮深吸了一口气，“我去那个女医生的办公室了，免得她趁机拐走我的Beta。”

“唐泽好像还没有接受你吧？”

“我管不了这么多了，事情都到这一步了，我没有退路。我不光咬了，迟早还会操他。操一辈子的那种。”日暮讲话向来如此，本是贵公子，偏偏染上了小流氓的习气。

“丞哥，唐泽他真的有洁癖，你想追他，首先你得跟外头那些Omega彻底断干净。搞暧昧也不行。他的几任男友都很花心，全是因为偷吃被他抓包而分手的。他最忌讳这一点。你要是还像以前那样，肯定没戏。”

“用不着你提醒，我还不至于这点脑子都没有。以前我单身，想跟什么人上床是我的自由。现在我已经是小唐泽的Alpha了，我只能操他一个。”

“你的脑子里就只有这档子事？”仙道无语。

日暮斜了仙道一眼：“你少他妈装纯。别以为我不知道你在学校宿舍里操你的Alpha。”

“……”仙道叹口气。好像全世界都知道他在宿舍里跟流川上床，连细节都描述得非常详细。明明没有这回事，怎么就全信以为真了？

另一位丝毫不知情的当事人拉着小汐出现在门口，恰巧听到这句话：“什么？”

“什么什么？”日暮装傻充愣，“我去唐泽那了。”说着出了门，到护士台一打听，直奔酒井医生的办公室。

 

“仙道在学校宿舍里……”这个动词流川不好意思说出口，含糊带过，“谁？”

“他的Alpha还能有谁，当然是你啊。”北山没什么眼力见，大大咧咧地说道，“你们在宿舍里乱搞的事已经人尽皆知。”

流川有些迷茫地看着仙道：“乱搞？”

“谣言而已，”仙道走至流川身旁，他不想流川知道论坛上那些乌七八糟的言论，岔开了话题，“小汐还好吗？”

小汐盯着地上的斑斑血迹：“还好。”

仙道伸出一根手指，抵在小汐的脑门上，把他往一边推开：“既然还好就不要挂在我男朋友身上了。”

小汐捂住额头难以置信地瞪着仙道：“我是你男朋友的亲弟弟欸！”

“亲儿子也不能当着我的面这么粘着他。”仙道理所当然地说。

小汐气成了河豚，哼了一声，进屋坐在了椅子上。同时他又心有余悸。

此前小汐觉得Alpha标记Omega肯定和他看过的漫画书里那样，是温柔的啃咬，而不是暴戾的吞噬。

刚才那血腥的一幕刷新了小汐的认知，将来他可能也会有相同的境遇。

小汐顿时感到毛骨悚然，后颈心理性作痛。

他喜欢的Alpha看起来斯斯文文，应该不会这么凶残吧。

想到暗恋对象，小汐一阵惆怅。那个男孩子是他初中的同班同学，学神级别的人物，不过家境赤贫，所以才会到商陆上学。这也是小汐放弃其他高中的原因。可惜对方一门心思为了谋出路而念书，与外界处于隔离状态，根本不会注意到他。

“怎么唉声叹气的？”

北山的询问把小汐的思绪拉了回来。

小汐抬起头笑了笑。

“喝点牛奶压压惊。”北山贴心地给小汐递了一盒打开的草莓甜奶。

“谢谢北山哥。”小汐双手接过，送到嘴边喝了一大口，甜香的牛奶入喉，把惧怕和烦心全都带走了。其实他也不是很想谈恋爱，只不过分化后情愫初生而已。

“我眉骨上这道疤……”

“我知道！”小汐捧着牛奶说道，“是为了帮我小哥被一对双胞胎Alpha打伤的。太感谢你了。”

“别这么说，都是朋友，”北山一顿，忽地想起论坛上那些关于他和仙道的流言蜚语，赶紧说道，“你千万不要误会，我对仙道绝对没有别的想法。”

小汐不以为意地摆摆手，直言说道：“商陆单恋我哥夫的又不止你一个，我舍友也喜欢他喜欢得不得了。老实说，我哥夫是挺帅的，信息素等级又高，被他吸引不奇怪。可是呢，他是我小哥的。我小哥这个人独占欲强，他肯定不会把仙道拱手让人的。所以——北山哥，要不你还是放下吧，感情不能强求的。”

“小汐，咱们学校论坛上说的那些都是假的！你不要相信。”北山拎了把椅子，坐在了小汐对面。

小卷毛突然“啊”了一声，一拍小桌板：“让丞哥这么一闹，我忘记七点的投票了！”

“什么投票？”仙道拿了瓶水给流川，顺口问道。

“商陆新一轮的校草校花评选呀。”小卷毛慢慢挪回床头，拔下正在充电的手机。

“啊对对对，我也要去投票！”小汐一口气喝完剩下的牛奶，兴奋地说道。

北山本想向小汐解释清楚他跟仙道是坦坦荡荡的兄弟情，就这样被打断了，郁闷地撇了下嘴，就着这个话题接道：“这次的校草之争估计就是在仙道和流川两人当中选一个吧？”

“呃……”小卷毛欲言又止，偷瞄了流川一眼，“还真不是你说的这样。”

“嗯？”北山一愣，“又是仙道压倒性胜利？不会吧，最近流川的人气也挺高啊。”

“那什么……流川和我老大没有构成竞争关系，因为……”小卷毛深吸一口气，冒死说道，“他在校花评选名单中。”

流川险些一口水喷出来，偏过脸咳了两声，目光扫向小卷毛：“你说什么？”

小卷毛因他的眼神打了个寒颤，挠挠脸说道：“投票已经开启一个多小时了，目前你的票数是第一。学生会的发起人说了。高岭之花也是花。男人四十一枝花，凭什么十六岁的少年不能是花。”

仙道一个没忍住笑出了声。

流川扭头瞪他。

仙道耸了下肩膀。

“他们还说，”小卷毛盯着手机，先给流川投了一票，“说你美得庄严，美得肃穆，美得像是传说中住在天尽头那位可望却不可及的俊美天神。”

“评价这么高啊？”仙道的声音里都浸染了笑意，抬手捏住流川的下颔，把他的脸扳过来，故作轻佻，“来，小美人，让二哥好好看看。”

流川黑眸沉沉，鼓了下脸颊以示生气，又把仙道给逗笑了。

流川别过脸推开他的手，十分不悦地说：“我不当校花。”

“这不是我们能决定的，”仙道笑着搂着流川的肩膀，“那我岂不是沾了光，荣升为校花候选人的男朋友了？”

北山暗中捏了把冷汗，仙道这家伙太他妈刚了，不怕流川揍他？

流川屈起手，用坚硬的肘关节杵了一下仙道的腹部。

“投票贴里还有你小时候的照片，”小卷毛放大照片，一转手机屏幕，给仙道和流川看，“好漂亮啊，像个瓷娃娃一样。怪不得这么多人选你。”

流川一看这张照片，立马疑惑地望向小汐：“这件事跟你有没有关系？”

小汐顾左右而言他：“北山哥，玩不玩游戏？”

“啊？”北山没反应过来，“现在？”

“嗯嗯！”小汐乖巧点头。

“……”不用问了，一目了然。

流川没想到会被家人出卖，很是不爽，正在这时，他的余光瞥见他的亲男友居然也拿着手机参与了投票，投完还很自然地在帖子底下给他拉票。

流川手心发痒，眼神也慢慢阴沉下来，用力勾住仙道的脖子，一言不发地把他拖进了洗手间，甩上门家暴。

这是北山最期待的一幕，暗中鼓掌，幸灾乐祸。

小汐暂时逃过一劫，轻轻松了一口气，赶紧给流川投了宝贵的一票。

“你们这么坑流川，他万一真成了商陆校花怎么办？”北山怕流川秋后算账，没有投，只参与了校草评选，还是投了他自己一票。

“校花就校花嘛，没人规定Alpha不能当校花呀。”小汐说道。

小卷毛压低声音说：“我大嫂分化前太可爱了吧，小包子脸，看起来软乎乎的。我老大要是早一点遇到他，搞不好会把他当宝贝儿子养。”

“那当然啦，而且这张照片是我精挑细选的……”

小汐话音未落，洗手间的门开了，他觉察到背后的寒意，笑容凝固在了脸上。

流川犹如地狱恶鬼一般，冷着他那张令人不寒而栗的冰山脸，把小汐拎进了洗手间一起管教。

很快，洗手间里就传出小汐的求饶声：“小哥，对不起！我错了，不要挠我痒痒！哈哈哈哈……哥夫，你帮帮我呀！嗨呀！你别抓着我的手……你忘了我小哥刚才是怎么打你的吗？你怎么能为虎作伥，……你能不能有点骨气！哈哈哈哈，小哥，我以后再也不敢啦……”

小卷毛也特别怕痒，听得胆战心惊，脊背上仿佛有一群蚂蚁爬来爬去，低下头默默地撤回了投给流川的那一票。


	74. Chapter 74

74.

得亏唐泽是Beta，要不是在人多眼杂的医院里被一个Alpha咬伤，难保不会有热心群众打电话通知Omega保护协会，要是这样，日暮就有大麻烦了。

日暮心中有愧，到了酒井的办公室之后，做小伏低，不再像往常那么张扬不羁。

唐泽是成为仙道的家庭医生后结识日暮的，这些年见过他在蜿蜒的山路间疾驰的惊险飙车生涯，也看过他在灯红酒绿里纸醉金迷的浪荡夜生活，他们本质上不是同一类人，性格也不太对盘，回回碰到都会互怼。

日暮怎么会喜欢他？喜欢到有了标记他的原始冲动？

唐泽交往过的男性都是Beta，从未体验过这种表达爱意的方式，刚刚在病房里，日暮凶蛮无理，像是要吃了他一样。

日暮见唐泽垂着眼眸拒绝与他交谈，也不知道该怎么办了，坐在墙边的木头长椅上陷入了沉默。

酒井没给日暮好脸色看，替唐泽包扎好伤口，话里带刺：“师兄，要不我带你去疾控中心打狂犬疫苗吧。”

“你是怎么当上医生的？”日暮觉得对不起唐泽才态度良好，但不代表其他人也能骑到他头上来，“谨言慎行，我随时可以投诉你。”

“你去啊！”酒井怕日暮又发疯，挡在了唐泽面前，提高了嗓门，“我师兄被你咬成这样，你还有理了是吧？”

日暮冷笑：“我理亏也轮不到你一个外人多管闲事。小唐泽要是心里不爽，他可以亲自动手，就算把我打进重症监护室，我也毫无怨言。”

“我师兄才不是这种以暴制暴的野蛮人。”

“你喜欢他？”

“我……”酒井咬了下嘴唇，脸颊一片飞红。

“他是我的Beta。”日暮站了起来，迈步上前。

“你、你想干什么！你信不信我叫保安？”酒井感知到日暮的强压气场，往后退了一小步。

“唐泽，你要躲在女人的身后？”日暮站定在原地。

隔着酒井，俩人看不到彼此，无声地对峙。

时间一分一秒地流逝。

唐泽长出一口气，从诊断席上起身，拍拍酒井的肩膀，朝他露出宽慰的笑容：“小师妹，你忙你的事情去吧。”

“他……”酒井转身望着唐泽的眼睛。

“放心。”

酒井低头想了想，扭头瞪了日暮一眼，匆匆走了出去，把办公室让给他们两个。

“日暮丞，老实说，我现在脑子里特别乱，”唐泽率先开口，“没办法跟你好好沟通。”

“那我们改天再谈，”日暮敛去刚才威压酒井的那股气势，语气柔和了几分，“小唐泽，我明白，我在你的心里很不堪。风流成性，不务正业。这些都是我的过去，我否认不了。我知道你瞧不上我，其实我也没想过向你坦白心意。今晚……是超出理智的意外。”

唐泽推了下眼镜，隔着镜片，眼底一片暗色，不知道他在想什么。

“我保证不会再像从前那样了。”日暮心里有些发慌，生怕唐泽把话说绝，宣判他直接出局。

“不是说改天再谈吗？”唐泽声音低沉，没有太大的情绪起伏，“让我好好想想。”

“嗯。”死缓总归比死刑好那么一口气。日暮觉得还是有希望的。

唐泽稍稍转过脸，点了点后颈上的纱布：“这一口的账我先记下了。”

“我巴不得你记一辈子。”日暮笑了笑，忽然伸手搂住唐泽，“对不起。”

“行了，你少在我面前摆出这副纯良的样子，我还不知道你是什么样的人？”

“对不起。”日暮嗅闻着唐泽身上清淡的香水味，声音变得沙哑，又跟他道了一遍歉。

“你总是这样。”唐泽心底生出了几分无奈，推开日暮，横了他一眼，“走了，赖在人家办公室像什么样子？”

 

仙道见日暮和唐泽相安无事地一起回来了，稍稍放心了一些。

不过据仙道对唐泽的了解，日暮没那么容易得偿所愿。

这样也好，起码日暮不会再像以前那样放浪形骸，还总是连累他这个做表弟的被一些思想开放的成年Omega纠缠。

仙道早就不胜其烦，现在终于告一段落了。

“小枫怎么了？”日暮一眼看到流川整个人笼罩在接近冰点的低气压之中。

北山接道：“他成了商陆的校花候选人，仙道推波助澜给他拉票，现在他的票数遥遥领先，有望夺魁——哎呦我操！流川你怎么能用满的罐装饮料砸我！你就不怕把我当场砸晕？”

流川甩了在旁偷笑的仙道一记眼刀，别过脸去继续跟他冷战。

“你们学校选一个男性Alpha校花？”日暮闻所未闻，“之前的校花是谁啊？”

“还能是谁啊？让志村神魂颠倒的上岛悠真呗。不过这次他没戏了。”小卷毛对此感到非常开心，像是出了一口恶气似的。

“就他那副尖酸刻薄的样子也能当校花？食人花吧。”日暮看向流川，乐了，“那还是我们家小枫更符合校花的气质。五官精致，标准的美男子，又特高冷，像只漂亮高傲的小孔雀。”

“哈哈哈哈哈——”仙道大笑。

“这一会儿俊美天神一会儿小孔雀的，莫非我大嫂是密宗佛教里的孔雀明王？”小卷毛一下子就说漏嘴了。

状况外的唐泽还下意识地疑问了一句：“大嫂？”

小卷毛一怔，眼看着流川的目光变得寒利起来，诚惶诚恐地捂住嘴巴，倒在病床上装死了。

流川念在小卷毛骨伤没好，大发慈悲暂时放他一马。

仙道不知死活，笑得不行：“听说小孔雀见到心仪的对象会开屏？”

是可忍孰不可忍。

流川回身揪住仙道的衣襟，把他按在墙上，眼中怒焰滔天：“听说你男朋友要跟你分手。”

“……”仙道笑不出来了。

“分分分！”日暮起哄，“这种男朋友不分留着过年啊？”

北山吃够了狗粮，看热闹不嫌事大：“嘿！要是我男朋友说我会开屏，我立马让他屁股开……”

想到小汐坐在旁边，北山硬生生地断了话头。他偷瞄了一眼，见小汐正趴在小桌板上专心致志地写试卷，稿纸上密密麻麻全是复杂的解题思路。

小汐在洗手间惨遭被挠痒的折磨，心力交瘁，不想再理会外界的是非恩怨，一头扎进了无涯题海中。学习使他快乐！

北山当下松了口气，暗中提醒自己以后要注意言行举止，不要给一看就是好学生的小汐留下不好的印象。

 

仙道扶着流川的腰，脸对脸看着他，神情作无辜状：“宝宝，二哥知道错了，现在道歉还来得及吗？”

称呼又犯了流川的大忌，无异于火上浇油，他牙痒难耐，俯身咬住了仙道的颈侧。

锋利的牙齿刺破了仙道的皮肉，痛感使他条件反射般释放出了信息素，没有隔离贴，属于他的气息从腺体逸散出来。

木香钻进了流川的鼻腔，他的后颈倏地一跳，心海陡然间涨潮，腰和膝盖开始发软，嘴上也松了劲，额头抵在了仙道的肩膀上。

仙道一手搂着流川，一手捂住颈侧，掌心粘腻湿热，肯定是咬出血了。

“怎么了？又不是我咬你。”仙道忍着痛，发觉流川把全身重量压在了自己身上。

“不知道。突然没力气了，”流川脚下发虚，有种踩在厚厚的棉花里的感觉，尽管如此，还不忘怼仙道泄愤，极轻地说道，“你的血有毒。”

仙道闻言哭笑不得：“头晕不晕？带你去医生那看看？”

“不用。”流川闭了下眼睛，拒绝了仙道的提议，难受倒是不难受，就是找不到着力点。

日暮和北山见状，走了过来。

北山开口问道：“没事吧？”

残留的白檀木与似有若无的西柚香迅速混到了极北雪松的气味当中。

流川心里一阵烦躁，靠在仙道怀里，扭头不爽地盯着他们：“离我远一点。你们很臭。”

没好气地扔下这一句，流川又把脸埋进了仙道的颈窝里，仿佛只有他男朋友的气味是好闻的。

“臭？”北山自讨没趣，哪里臭了？他撇撇嘴退回窗边。

日暮狐疑地皱起了眉头，在他看来，流川这种排外的表现像极了被Alpha标记过的Omega。

唐泽似乎也发现了端倪，与日暮对视了一眼。

日暮不动声色地走近唐泽，把他拉到另一边，小声说道：“小枫不对劲啊。”

“嗯。”唐泽点点头，赞同日暮的观点。

日暮打量着流川，身高和仙道没差多少，目测至少在一米八五以上，体格虽不算壮硕，但也不瘦弱，一看就很有爆发力，再想到那晚在商陆学生宿舍里发生的斗殴事件，流川以一敌六。别人他不认识，志村他还是熟悉的，没那么好对付。他记得和仙道赶到的时候，流川可以说毫发未损。

与志村为伍的那几个Alpha不至于弱到被Omega吊打的地步，否则怎么可能在学校里称王称霸，还创建了什么名字听起来牛逼轰轰的“太子党”。

“小唐泽，Alpha会不会也有一定的概率对某个特定Alpha的信息素产生依赖感？”日暮排除了流川是Omega的这一猜测，“小枫怎么看都不像Omega。我见过他跟别的Alpha干架，几乎是碾压对方。”

唐泽没说话，脑中有个念头猛地闪过，想起了上次与仙道探讨过的腺体休眠症。

难道？

唐泽眉梢微微一动，心中的疑团随之解开，释然般笑了。

“你笑什么？”日暮茫然地看着他。

“你玩过盲盒吗？就是只有打开以后才能知道里面究竟装了什么的那种纸盒。”

“没玩过。但我知道是什么。”

“你的小表弟于千万人中拿到了一个稀有到罕见的盲盒，只能得到两者当中的其中一个结果，非此即彼。”

身边竟有一个腺体休眠症患者，这令唐泽感到前所未有的兴奋，他可以暗中观察流川的二次分化过程。这个小孩最终到底会蜕变成Alpha还是Omega呢？

“什么啊？小唐泽，我没听懂。”日暮一头雾水，什么盲盒不盲盒的？能不能不要打哑谜。

唐泽一推眼镜，白了他一眼，从嘴里吐出两个字：“傻逼。”

“你骂我傻逼？！”日暮瞪大了眼睛。

“不能骂？”唐泽淡淡地说道。

“你骂得对。我日暮丞可不就是个傻逼吗，”日暮咬牙切齿，本性终究难改，脾气一下子上来了，“当年在我小表弟家里第一次见到你的时候，我就该把你直接扛回家。白白浪费这么多年，要不然早就操熟了。”

“操你妈！”唐泽在日暮面前丝毫不顾及医生的形象，一言不合就开骂。

“不操我妈，操你。”日暮更是脸皮死厚，满口粗话，“小唐泽，你等着，哥迟早操死你。”

“臭傻逼！”唐泽用力踹了他一脚，走回小卷毛的病床边，一屁股坐在床边，开了罐果汁，仰头咕嘟咕嘟喝了起来。

日暮盯着唐泽因吞咽上下滚动的喉结，心里发痒，恨不得现在就把人压在身下，尽情释放对他隐抑多年的欲望。


	75. Chapter 75

75.

流川半天缓不过来，就像超负荷运动后，供血供氧不足，心慌头晕，甚至眼前有些发黑。

以前流川有过一次类似的情况，还是他初一那年，时生回忍冬探亲，周末带着他和小汐外出登山。

流川与时生较劲，一马当先，率先抵达山顶，却因空腹运动诱发了低血糖，气短无力，脸色煞白。

小汐爬到一半就爬不动了，时生只好背着他上山，一到山顶见流川昏在那里了，把小的这个往地上一放就上前扛起流川下山。

送到山下救护站，工作人员给流川喂了袋葡萄糖慢慢好转过来，然后两兄弟发现，他们把小汐落在山顶了。

时生难得疏忽，吓出了一身汗，赶紧以最快的速度折返山顶，幸好小汐在原地待着，没有发生意外也没有被陌生人拐走。

时生虚惊一场，满怀愧疚的将已经哭成小泪人儿的弟弟抱回救护站，给他买了一个硕大的彩虹棉花糖才勉强把人哄好。

流川回忆起这桩旧事，疑心自己可能又是低血糖发作了。

仙道发觉流川开始冒冷汗了，心下一沉，抬眸看向唐泽，用眼神示意他过来一下。

唐泽对流川的腺体很感兴趣，暂且放下了与日暮的仇怨不再置气，放下手里的那瓶水，从病床上站了起来。

仙道把流川打横抱抱起，抱到那张空着的病床上。

他挨着床沿坐下，伸手摸了摸流川的额头，又湿又凉。

流川也不说清到底是冷还是热，仿佛浮着薄冰的渊海里燃起了火。

恍惚间，流川有种被仙道的信息素侵入的感觉，极北雪松的木质冷香似乎在他的四肢百骸内肆意游走，令他越来越提不起劲。

唐泽走了过来，绕到病床另一边，翻下流川的领子，想检查他的后颈，看到颈侧的吻痕，打趣道：“这是谁家的草莓田呀？”

自己人说也就罢了，流川和唐泽不熟，被外人这么调笑，他很是不爽。

流川咬咬牙，手一撑卯着他那股虎劲，猛地坐了起来，厌烦地挥开唐泽的手，扯好自己的衣领。

唐泽瞥了眼被流川扇红的手背，笑道：“都虚弱成这样了还这么横？”

流川喘口气，脸上也全是冷汗，下意识地靠在仙道的身上，低低地说：“有可能是低血糖。”

“北山，拿盒巧克力过来。”仙道搂紧流川。

小汐从题海里钻出来，抬头看向另一张病床，见状扔下手里的自动铅，跑了过去：“我小哥怎么了？”

仙道接过北山递来的杏仁巧克力，拆了一块塞进流川的嘴里。

日暮已经出门去了外头的护士站，问护士小姐要了包葡萄糖。

唐泽双手插袋，站在一边，眯了下眼睛。

流川一连吃了几块巧克力，又喝下日暮拿回来的那包葡萄糖，确实没刚才那么难受了。

不过流川仍然感到脑子里昏昏沉沉的，靠着仙道，感受着他的体温，闻着他身上的气息。

仙道收敛了信息素，木香已经转淡。

流川觉得他像是在深夜时分误入了一片陌生的山林之中，乌云遮月，四下无光，无边无际的黑暗正在吞噬着他。

“好点了吗？”仙道将流川抱在怀里，抚摸他的后背。

流川还是没什么力气，闭了闭眼睛，长睫微颤，冷质的松木香全部消失了，他心生不悦，又不好意思开口让仙道再释放出一些信息素，只能把这种不合理的诉求咽回肚子里。

“嗯。”流川低声回应了一句，他还在黑魆魆的山间摸索，夜雾蔓延，看不清前路，心中一片茫然。

 

过了大概十来分钟，流川这种突如其来的失力感消失了，随之而来的是腺体的隐痛。

跳动的、平缓的痛感，不像之前几次那样既尖锐又难捱。

流川直起身，离开仙道的怀抱，擦去额头上的汗，而后按了按后颈。

“我没事了，”流川抬眸看着仙道，拍拍他的肩膀，“不用担心，撑得住。”

仙道见流川摸了后颈位置就猜到恐怕不是低血糖发作这么简单，而是与腺体休眠症有关。他没有多说什么，毕竟这是流川的秘密。只在心里寻思，难道浑身无力也是腺体二次发育的症状之一？

“小哥你吓死我了！”小汐扑向流川，抱着他，眼泪汪汪。

北山和日暮双双松了口气，全然忘了流川嫌他们臭这件事。

唐泽还是那副高深莫测的模样，静静地站在原地未作任何表态。

小卷毛也放下心来：“原来你有低血糖啊？以后记得口袋里揣几颗糖，以备不时之需。”

唯独仙道心事沉沉，他对腺体休眠症只是略知皮毛，无法预测流川将来还会遇到什么，更不知道该如何应对，一颗心被忧虑束紧，勒得生疼。

流川哪怕再不懂察言观色也能看得出仙道藏于眼底的阴郁。

腺体休眠是无药可医的病症，只能静心等待时间的安排。

流川伸手覆住仙道的手背，不轻不重地捏了捏他的手。

仙道身体前倾，把脸埋在了流川的脖颈处，有毛衣领阻隔，虽然碰不到他的肌肤，但足够心安：“二哥也快被你吓死了。”

北山皱眉，小汐是Omega，心理承受能力差情有可原，仙道这个高等级的Alpha凑什么热闹？还撒起娇来了。

不就是低血糖犯了，有必要搞得像是劫后余生一样吗？

恋爱果然会降低一个人的智力，将其变为智障。

北山偷偷看了眼哭得鼻尖发红的小汐，这个小Omega哭起来都这么好看——唉，他也想为爱当一次幸福的智障。

小汐的眼泪一向不值钱，一手抱着流川的胳膊，一手揉搓眼睛，发现仙道颈侧带血的牙印，他吸了下鼻子，问道：“你这里也是被丞哥咬伤的？”

说完，小汐怯生生地瞅了日暮一眼，刚哭完，杏眼潮湿，活像一头受到惊吓的小鹿。

“当然不是！我咬我小表弟干什么？我脑子又没病！”日暮忙不迭地撇清干系。

“那是谁咬的？”小汐又问。

仙道从流川肩上抬起头，叹了叹气：“你家狐狸哥哥啃的。”

小汐听罢，眨了眨眼睛：“唔，我们晚饭都吃得很饱，小哥也没有剧烈运动，前一秒还好好的，后一秒就低血糖？我觉得不太可能。”他童言无忌，想到什么就说什么，压根没经过大脑，“该不会是因为啃了你一口，小哥他才会软掉了吧？”

流川剑眉一拧，显然对小汐的说法非常不满。软掉了……像话吗。

日暮想笑又觉得不太合适，抿了下嘴忍住了。

仙道也为小汐糟糕的用词深感无语。

小汐没意识到哪里不妥：“小哥，我记得你不晕血啊。还是说仙道的血液当中存在会让你身体发软的成分？”

仙道因小汐的这一猜测心念一动，想起流川那次腺体疼得受不了，却在他的信息素抚慰下安然入睡的一幕。那晚他还不知道流川患有腺体休眠症。

北山还提出过质疑，他不解仙道的信息素为何能够安抚流川。

——看来不是巧合。

仙道的眼神逐渐变得复杂起来，当时被自己否认的想法又在脑海中出现。

假如流川二次分化的结果是Omega……

仙道思绪一转。流川的第二性别是什么对他来说并不重要。他们的感情本就不受信息素的支配。

如此想来，仙道的心潮得以平复。

流川同时也心生困惑，他自己最清楚，他对仙道的信息素产生了不可思议的依赖感。

流川的心里一团乱麻，理不出头绪，若有所思地看了看仙道。

“别想太多，”仙道重新露出笑容，手搭着流川的后颈，隔着毛衣轻轻摩挲，“我会一直在你身边的。”

海水无声无息地漫过流川的心脏，冲散了那团乱麻，温暖的水流侵染了他的心，将其变得柔软起来。

北山年纪小经历少，没看出哪里不对，更不会想到流川并非真正的Alpha，只觉得眼前这两人腻歪过头了，低血糖而已，又不是什么疑难杂症，还什么“我会一直在你身边”，这是准备共同度过什么可怕的难关？他决定明天把学校超市里的糖都买了，全部送到F-711去，让流川甜个够，看他还会不会低血糖发作。

日暮则越看越觉得流川的表现有问题。

刚刚唐泽检查流川后颈时，他有意识地扫了一眼，又的确没看到被标记过的咬痕。

再加上流川的体格、战斗力以及不像Omega那么柔媚的长相……

日暮觉得他快疯了，偏偏唐泽还卖了个关子，提出什么盲盒理论，没把话挑明了说。

他已经被唐泽骂成傻逼了，再问肯定多受一次羞辱。

日暮看向唐泽，唐泽恰好也看着他。

唐泽勾了勾唇角，笑容轻蔑，有种学霸高高在上俯瞰学渣的感觉，他用口型骂了日暮一句“蠢货”。

日暮深吸一口气，操他妈的，以后不干死这个小Beta，他日暮丞的名字倒过来念！

小汐晃着流川的胳膊糯声糯气地争宠：“宝宝，小宝也会一直在你身边的。还有大宝。”

流川不是很想听到这个称谓，冰河里刚泛起的柔情又坠入了黑暗的水底，他捏住小汐的脸。

“啊——”小汐爆发出惊心动魄的叫声。

流川手一抖，缩了回来。他根本没用劲！怎么一个两个的都这么爱碰瓷？！

夜已深，住院部安安静静的，小汐这声惨叫格外响亮，比惊雷还吓人，把一位值夜班的护士以及酒井医生都给喊过来了。

酒井分不清是谁的声音，一眼看到朝天发的那个Alpha颈上有咬伤，眼镜一摘白大褂一脱，冲到日暮跟前，压低声音仰头怒道：“咬完Beta咬Alpha？你信不信我去牙科叫个同事过来把你那两颗发痒的犬齿连根拔了？”

“我操，关我毛事啊？”

“哟，装什么无辜？我师兄的后颈是不是你咬的？”

“是，但是……”

“没有但是！你就是牙齿发痒，到处乱咬人，留着也是祸害！连Alpha都敢咬，真是、真是——色胆包天！”

流川做贼心虚，一声不吭。他不会蠢到有丞哥当挡箭牌还非站出来承认仙道是他咬伤的，万一这个凶悍的女医生言出必行，真的叫人过来拔他牙齿怎么办？大晚上的，他现在身体状况异常，还没完全恢复，不想跟人起冲突徒增麻烦。

仙道忍着笑，用手指点了点流川的头，语气无奈又宠溺：“你啊。”

流川撇撇嘴。

其他人也都不讲话，看好戏似的默认了酒井的话。

妈的，这帮狗崽子不讲义气！还有那个偷着乐的小Beta，老子操不死你！

酒井充分发挥了胡搅蛮缠的本事，白的都被她说成了黑的，句句如刀，三言两语就把日暮怼得体无完肤。

日暮百口莫辩，背上了一口龟壳那么大的黑锅，堂堂重明山车神丞哥在今夜沦为了东海龟丞相。


	76. Chapter 76

76.

除了爷爷和唐泽以外，日暮还真没有被别的什么人这么指着鼻子训斥过，无奈对方是女性Beta，就算再生气也不能动手打她。

最后还是唐泽开口制止酒井，解救了日暮，还大家一个耳根清净。

正巧隔壁病房有家属呼叫医生，护士过来通知，酒井瞪了日暮一眼，披上白大褂忙正事去了。

日暮浑身不顺畅，只想回他的酒吧好好喝上一杯，拎起外套说道：“走了唐泽，顺路送你回家。”

“不用，我自己打车就行了。”日暮想都没想就拒绝了，至少他目前不想和咬伤他还满口荤话的混蛋单独相处。

“走不走？老子现在一肚子火，你他妈再跟我唱反调试试？”日暮的脸色阴沉难看，上前牢牢地捉住了唐泽的手腕，把他拽到身边。

唐泽再硬气也只不过是个小Beta，打嘴炮或许能赢，拼力气怎么可能拼得过一个信息素等级并不低的Alpha。

日暮年少时脾性骄纵，尽管近两年有所收敛，可骨子里的霸道劲还在，也不跟在场的人打招呼，拖着唐泽直接走了。

住院部不便喧哗，小汐刚才那一声已然惊扰了不少人，唐泽强忍着没有怒骂日暮，进了电梯间才出声：“日暮丞！你不想坐你的车！”

“行了，我那车昨天刚到手，新的，不脏，”日暮攥紧唐泽，不让他挣脱，“把你送到你家楼下我马上走。放心，我是想睡你没错，但不至于用强的。从明天起，我会认认真真追求你，你不愿意，我就不碰你。”

“你的人生字典里居然有‘认认真真’这四个字？”唐泽冷笑，显然不信。

“我新加进去的行不行？”日暮横了他一眼，“我用仙道彰的人格向你担保，绝对不会再乱来。”

“擅自拿别人的人格做担保，你的脸呢？去动物园的时候被狗熊舔没的？”

“哦我比狗熊会舔，”日暮一点也不害臊，笑容轻浮，“以后有机会舔你试试，保证让你欲仙欲死。”

唐泽深吸一口气，选择闭嘴，流氓就是流氓，披上衣冠还是禽兽。

 

日暮和唐泽走后，其他四人也得回学校了。

根据酒井拿来的检查报告，小卷毛的各大脏器未发现迟发性出血点，基本不会再有什么危险，不过他肋骨受损，哪怕再轻微的骨裂都需要静养，至少还得再躺上十天半个月的。

小卷毛出不了院，哭丧着一张脸：“你们要常来看我呀。”

“忍一忍，也就两个礼拜而已，”北山穿上外套，“无聊了就发信息给我们，陪你打游戏。”

“嗯，你们慢走，路上注意安全，”小卷毛躺回沾满消毒水气味的被窝里，满腹惆怅地目送他们离开。

病房又恢复了落针可闻般的安静。

小卷毛还不怎么困，按亮手机，点进了学校论坛，讨论仙道和流川的那几个帖子热度居高不下。还有一位同学匿名开了个帖子专门作为他俩的同人文大楼，回复已过六千。

小卷毛就指着这个帖子当睡前读物了，点进标记了书签的第5569楼，从5570楼的最新回复开始往下浏览。

一看不得了，这一楼的流川给他老大生了个崽！

Alpha都能怀孕？这也太扯了吧。

小卷毛不爱看这种完全脱离现实的情节，跳过这一楼，紧跟着的5571楼正好是回复这篇文的：哇，崽崽太可爱了！有没有组团去偷孩子的？

接下去几楼全都是响应这位的，5578楼化名为“我是F-711宿舍里的床”的神人回复了一张画稿，画功了得，画上的孩子乍一看像仙道，仔细一看又像流川，被CP粉们盖了戳，是他们的小崽子无误。

搞得小卷毛差点信了他们的邪。商陆真是人才济济，居然还有送子观音。

 

今晚的气温非常低。

一走出住院部大楼，小汐就被迎面而来的寒风吹得鼻子发痒，“阿啾”一声打了个打喷嚏。

北山二话没说就把外套脱给了他。

真的Alpha敢于面对低温的侵袭。

“谢谢你，北山哥。”小汐吸了吸鼻涕，裹紧散发着淡淡西柚味的外套，“你的信息素好好闻啊。”

“是吗？”北山笑逐颜开。

“好闻个屁，臭的。”流川的后颈持续性的隐隐作痛，心里觉得特别烦躁。

“仙道，你能不能管管你男朋友？怼我怼上瘾了是吧？”北山气咻咻地向仙道告状。

仙道牵着流川偏凉的手：“你别再打击北山了，他已经够挫了。”

“我操，仙道彰，我到底哪里挫了？你信不信我买把锉刀锉死你这个见色忘义的王八蛋？”北山脱口骂道。

“给我闭嘴！”流川眼神不善，从牙缝里寒森森的挤出一句话。夜晚光线不明，他的眸色显得越发阴沉。

北山觉察到了流川隐而未发的攻击性，不想往枪口上撞，比了个把嘴巴拉上拉链的手势，不再出声。

仙道自然也发现流川的情绪异样，松开他的手，改为搂住他的肩膀，把人往怀里带：“心情不好？”

流川的眼眸黑得幽深：“回宿舍再说。”

“小哥，”小汐担忧地望着流川冷峻的侧脸，小心翼翼地扯了扯他的袖子，“你是不是身体不舒服？”

流川看了他一眼，摇摇头：“没事。”

小汐熟谙流川的性格，心知他不想说就肯定问不出什么结果，只好作罢。

北山忽然说道：“嗳？我怎么好像闻到一股薄荷香？”他扭头看着小汐，“是你的信息素？”

“不是啊，”小汐对北山不设防，如实相告，“我的信息素是槴子花的气味，不是什么薄荷香。”

“仙道的是雪松，所以——”

北山和小汐同时把目光转向流川。

北山都能闻到，仙道不可能闻不到，他也看向流川。

清清冷冷的薄荷香隐隐浮漾在夜风中，气味还是很淡，仿佛被雨水冲刷过无数次之后剩下的那一缕残香。

流川摸摸后颈，隔着毛衣都能感觉到腺体脉动的节奏。

仙道把流川的衣领往下一扯，凑到他的后颈上细细一闻，果真有清冽的薄荷香。

“小哥，你的信息素是薄荷啊，我还是第一次闻到呢。真好闻呀。”

“……”北山茫然了。见鬼了，为什么他也觉得很好闻？操了，流川不是Alpha吗？

“是我的信息素？”流川诧异地望着仙道。

“嗯？”小汐听出了蹊跷之处，“小哥，你不知道自己的信息素是薄荷？”

“知道。”流川回答得很敷衍，他的心跳渐渐加速，伸出手一把抓住仙道的小臂，“你闻了会不会反感？”

“不会，”仙道吻着流川的耳朵，闭了下眼睛，沉声回道，“非但不反感，我还很兴奋。”

浸在雨水中的淡淡薄荷香，自鼻腔灌入肺腑，撩得仙道心尖酥酥痒痒。

仙道越发怀疑流川不是Alpha了。他都快被勾得动情了。

——Alpha的信息素怎么可能激起令一个Alpha的情欲呢？

仙道一手搂着流川的腰，一手按住他的后颈，用理智勉力将心里涌起的热度压下去。

幸好这股薄荷香散得很快，要不然仙道恐怕会把持不住。

流川心头的躁郁一扫而空，沉浸在拥有信息素的惊悦当中，尽管淡漠的表情一成不变。

他丝毫没有留意到仙道暗沉如深海般的眼眸，以及因他的信息素陷入沉思并开始怀疑人生的北山。

小汐左看看，右看看，一头雾水，这时他的手机响了。

“师傅，麻烦您稍等几分钟，我们马上就出来了……对对，市二医院正门口……不好意思呀耽误您时间了，我会在app上给您发红包的……嗯嗯，谢谢师傅！”小汐挂了电话，挽住流川的手，“小哥，走了啦，我叫的车在门口等我们了。”

流川整理了一下衣领，眼睛里有光，看来他就快成为真正的Alpha了。

仙道很清楚流川在期待什么，不忍说破，坐上出租车以后，他想起上次搜索到的资料里提到过的一点：腺体休眠症患者一旦腺体开始复苏，就会出现信息素溢出的状况。这种初始信息素与第二性别无关，气味比较淡，极其不稳定，会突然出现又会突然消失。

恰好符合流川目前的情况。

仙道呼出一口气，搁下思绪，用肩膀撞了一下流川的肩膀。

“？”流川扭头看他。

仙道偏过脸，靠近他的耳朵边，笑着低问：“愿赌服输？”

“什么？”流川眨眨眼。

“这么快忘记我们在爷爷家的赌约了？”车窗外的一簇光从仙道高挺的鼻梁上划过，英俊的面孔又隐入黑暗。

流川当即想起来了，用舌头顶了下口腔内侧的软肉，颇为懊恼地轻轻“啧”了一声。

仙道离流川很近，灯火飞逝，他眼里的笑容忽明忽暗：“想起来了？”

流川不悦地噘了下嘴。

仙道身体前倾，在他嘴唇上咬了一口：“乖乖等着二哥娶你过门。”

流川一脸的不甘愿，但是自知辩不过仙道也就没有顶嘴，他移开视线，目视前方，以缄默不言无声顽抗。


	77. Chapter 77

77.

回到商陆，三人将小汐送至A栋宿舍楼附近，看着小汐刷校卡通过门禁走进去之后，他们才转身离开。

小汐远远就看到走在前面的舍友，扬声喊道：“小凯！”

“嗳！”椎名扭头应了一声，站在楼梯口等他。

小汐双手往后托着书包，飞跑上前，喘了口气，搭住椎名的肩膀：“你买了夜宵啊？有没有我的份？”

“肯定有啊，咱们谁跟谁啊。”椎名是仰月唇，笑起来很好看，右边脸颊上有一个深圆的酒窝。

“我给你带了好多零食，都是你男神买的。”

“嘁，是你吃剩下的吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，被你发现了。”

俩人边说边笑，勾肩搭背上楼，椎名作为狂热的CP粉，话题自然而然就转到了仙道和流川的身上。

他们住在A-909，经过八楼楼梯转角的时候，碰到了几个住在这一层宿舍的Omega。

椎名正异常兴奋的说到“你小哥太酷了，男性Alpha都能参加校花竞选”，忽然感觉有一道并不友善的视线朝他投射过来。

椎名下意识地看了一眼，正对上悠真的目光，带着砭骨般的阴凉。

小汐不认识悠真，不过觉得对方有点眼熟，仔细一想，哦，是跟上次在食堂找他小哥麻烦的那群Alpha一伙的Omega。

流川被弟弟和男友坑了，对校花二次深恶痛绝，但虚荣心极强的悠真不可能不在乎这一头衔。

悠真带着些嘲讽，一字一顿地说：“流川枫抢别人的东西居然还抢上瘾了？”

他身边的三四个Omega皆是皮笑肉不笑的等着看好戏。

小汐听不得别人说流川不好，又想起当日他小哥在食堂里被欺负的画面，气不打一处来，当即回嘴：“放你二舅姥爷的臭狗屁！”

椎名自开学认识小汐到今晚为止，还是第一次听到他骂脏话，特别新奇。

悠真敛去脸上的冷笑，神情变得阴鸷起来，这些天他着实受够了，内心的怨气濒临爆发：“离间太子党，勾引原本对我有好感的Alpha，现在连校花竞选他都要插一脚，不是抢是什么？”

“对你有好感的Alpha？”椎名挑眉，“你说的该不会是仙道彰吧？”

小汐又骂：“放你三姑奶奶的臭狗屁！”

悠真看似柔弱，实则不然，照着小汐的脸就是一拳：“你他妈嘴巴给我放干净一点！”

小汐个头矮，猝不及防挨了这么一拳，重心不稳一屁股摔在了地上，脸颊瞬间红了起来。

椎名见小汐挨揍，也顾不得那么多了，把拎在手里的夜宵一扔，上前一个漂亮的过肩摔将悠真狠狠地摔在了地上。

悠真疼得头晕目眩，在同伴的搀扶下捂着后脑勺挣扎地爬起来，目眦尽裂：“有种明天跟我上天台！”

椎名拉起被打懵的小汐，语气格外平静：“约架？那你可要掂量清楚了，小汐的亲哥是朔望前校霸，他的亲哥夫是商陆信息素等级最高的Alpha，跟你要好的那个几个Alpha干得过他们？天台见就天台见——嘿，你别瞪我，你能找帮手，我们为什么不能找？我就是狐假虎威，不服憋着。”

椎名说完，也不再废话，眼看小汐快哭了，拉着他就跑上楼。

悠真喘着粗气，嫉妒与怒意同流合污，浇灌着他内心的那片荆棘。

新仇加旧恨。

往日的风光，如今的落寞。

艳丽的毒花在密集的黑色尖刺间绽开了可怖的花盘。

悠真推开身旁的Omega，转身朝他的宿舍走去，口袋里的手机一直在震动。

不用看也知道是志村那个怂包。

悠真拿出手机，屏幕的亮光折射进他的眼眸，冰冷的光在跳动。

“哼。”悠真毫不犹豫地挂断了志村的电话。

受仙道处处擎肘的志村已然没什么利用价值了。

况且悠真本身就不喜欢这个像条狗一样对他言听计从的Alpha。

志村没再打来。

悠真拿钥匙开了宿舍门，迈步走了进去，他没开灯，在黑黢黢的房间里点开手机通讯录，拨出了一通电话。

 

流川还不知道小汐被悠真打了，回到宿舍洗完澡就上了床。

仙道冲了个澡，把潮湿的头发随意往后一拨，对着镜子检查颈侧的咬伤。

一圈齿印，微微外翻的皮肉被热水冲得发白。

有过前车之鉴，仙道不可能再像上次脸颊被咬伤时那样慌乱不堪。

——牙尖嘴利的小狐狸。

仙道从置物架上拿了张正方形的防水创口贴，撕开贴在咬痕上，大小刚好能覆盖住。

吹干头发，仙道走出浴室，看到流川躺在被窝里玩手机，露在被子外面的偏长黑发铺散在枕头上。

仙道摸摸创口贴有些粗糙的胶布表面：“小傻，你喜欢咬二哥的恶习能不能稍微改改？”

流川把手机倒扣在枕边，转眸看向仙道，有了信息素，说辞都跟之前不一样了：“咬伴侣咬到见血是Alpha的本能。”

“胡说，我咬你咬得这么狠吗？”仙道哑然失笑。看来小狐狸全然忘了不久前还因为咬伤他的脸颊向他致歉这件事了。

流川用手肘支撑起上半身，解开睡衣扣子，把领口往边上一扯，锁骨上有两个青紫交加的深深牙印：“谁咬的？”

仙道眸光一闪，岔开了话题：“喝不喝水？”

“不喝。”流川躺回床上，侧过身面对墙壁，“关灯，我要睡觉了。”

“今晚不跟二哥睡？”

“我腺体不舒服，挤着更难受。明晚再跟你睡。”

“不痛吧？”

“还好。万一半夜痛起来的话我会叫醒你的，”流川语气有些任性，“我没有安稳觉睡，你也别想睡。”

仙道听罢笑了笑，俯身在流川的后颈上亲了一口：“晚安宝贝。”

流川后颈微微发烫，往被子里缩了缩：“晚安大白痴。”

仙道起身关灯，脱了睡衣睡裤搭在床尾的挡板上，掀开被子躺了进去。

 

凌晨时分，忍冬市下起了小雨，流川在嘈杂的雨声中被突如其来的剧痛惊醒了。

流川的心重重地跳动了一下，眼前发黑，仿佛有一把看不见的匕首在他的后颈里拼命地翻搅凿戳。

“唔……”眨眼功夫，流川的刘海都被汗水浸湿了，他自然不会真的吵醒仙道，咬着牙自己忍着。

发育不完全的腺体在沸腾的血液里突突地跳动。

疼痛似汹涌滚烫的岩浆，在血肉里横行霸道，所过之处，彻骨钻心。

流川痛得脑子开始发蒙，浑身冰凉，后背上也全是冷汗。

如此持续了一阵子，痛感逐渐缓和了一些。流川脸色发白，小声地喘着气，他吞咽了一下，摸了一把汗湿的后颈，皮肤烫得吓人。

流川抿着嘴闭了闭眼睛，不知怎的，他想到了仙道的信息素。

——那惑人的木香。

流川倏地睁开眼睛，眼底是漆黑的湿意。他忍痛转了个身，借着不甚明亮的天光，盯着仙道挂在床尾的睡衣。

衣服上应该有仙道的气味。

流川头昏脑涨，根本无心深入思考，抬手按住后颈，光着脚下了床，放轻脚步靠近仙道的床边，一把扯下他的睡衣，迅速溜回床上，躲到了被子底下。

仙道睡得迷迷糊糊，艰难地眯开双眼。

嗯？怎么好像有个黑影一闪而过？！

“流川？”他哑着喉咙低低地喊了一声。

然而耳边只有轻微的雨声，无人回应。

幻觉？

仙道打了个哈欠，没有细想，翻身继续睡觉。

流川为人光明磊落，从没干过这种偷鸡摸狗的事，手心冒汗，不敢吱声。

等仙道那边彻底没有动静了，流川悄悄松了口气，拎起睡衣衣领闻了闻。

衣服上的木香钻入鼻腔的一刻，流川突起的喉结明显滚动了一下，他迟疑了片刻，索性把整张脸都埋进了仙道的睡衣里。

如同置身覆盖着厚厚积雪的雪松林中。

熟悉的气味霎时间化作簌簌跌落的积雪，落进滚烫的岩浆中。岩浆凝固，不再猖獗肆虐。

流川觉得他现在的状况像极了易感期且严重缺乏安全感的Alpha拿爱人的衣物围着自己筑巢的行为。

太丢脸了。

流川倍感羞耻，耳尖泛起薄红，但尽管如此，他还是抓紧睡衣不撒手。

痛楚和灼热都在慢慢地消失。

流川有种坠入了一片寂静海域的错觉，心跳却在不断加速，几乎要破开胸膛蹦出来。

很快，温热的海水流动到他的小腹。

情欲如潮，向他袭来。

流川的脸热到快要爆炸，闷在仙道的睡衣里，经过一番激烈的思想斗争，他最终还是妥协了，自暴自弃般把手伸进了内裤里。


	78. Chapter 78

78.

翌晨。流川再一次被宿舍楼外的广播吓醒，今天放的是一首七八十年代的Disco舞曲，又土又嗨，声浪响彻天际，音波差点震碎了他的耳膜。

流川咬紧牙后槽，在心里骂了句脏话。

不一会儿，隔壁宿舍传来同学起床时发生的响动，门外走廊上也渐渐有了人声。

流川还想睡，不想起来。被子把他封印了，不是他的错。

仙道睡眼惺忪地坐了起来，掀开被子下床，站在原地稍稍活动了一下筋骨，无意中瞥见床尾挡板上就剩下一条孤零零的睡裤，睡衣不知所踪。

仙道以为掉地上了，走过去找了一圈没找到，他套上睡裤，开口问流川：“看到二哥的睡衣了吗？”

流川后脑勺对着仙道，回答得有理有据：“我眼睛都没有睁开，怎么可能看得到你的睡衣？”

他的声音听起来无比镇定，其实内心很紧张，攥紧了藏在被子底下的那件深蓝色睡衣。

“你还不起床？”一件睡衣而已，仙道倒也不是很在意。

“再睡十分钟。”

“嗯，那我先用洗手间了。”

“好。”

仙道进浴室后没多久，流川悄悄地爬了起来，迅速把睡衣挂回原位，然后重新躺进自己的被窝里，伸手摸了摸挂在熊仔脖子上的金属身份牌，安心地闭上眼睛继续睡回笼觉。

洗漱完，仙道在颈后贴上隔离贴，走出浴室，一眼看到他的睡衣又出现在床尾挡板上了。

仙道疑惑地皱了下眉，又问流川：“我睡衣一直挂在这里？”

“烦死了，”流川扭过头，先声夺人，“不清楚。我没留意。你别吵我睡觉。”

不转头还好，一转头就看见仙道光着上身，站在早晨的天光里，性感得要命。

流川眸色微微暗了暗，心跳失序，口干舌燥，他完了。他想跟仙道接吻。

仙道隐约闻到一缕薄荷香，眉梢一动，低头仔细闻了闻失而复得的睡衣。

信息素等级高的Alpha嗅觉自然灵敏，轻易就捕捉到了沾在布料上的不属于他自己的信息素气味。

流川见状，心口一跳，拉起被子盖住了脑袋。

仙道把睡衣往床上一扔，走到流川床边：“我的睡衣上为什么会有薄荷香？”

“我不知道。”流川硬着头皮回答。

“偷我睡衣干了什么坏事？”

流川惊坐起，矢口否认：“没有！”

小狐狸到底还是太嫩，眼底闪过的窘迫和慌张一望而知。

仙道捏住他的鼻子，轻笑出声：“教科书级别的不打自招。”

流川打开他的手，想表演原地去世。

“乖，告诉二哥，偷睡衣干什么？”仙道饶有兴味地坐了下来，

“筑巢。”

“你都还没完全分化，筑什么巢？”

流川虎着脸看了仙道一眼，抿了下嘴，干脆把人按倒在床上，用武力镇压：“别问了。我生气了。”

“亲我一下我就不问了。”

“我没刷牙。”

“我不介意，”仙道搂住流川的腰，“来，二哥准备好了。”

流川垂眸看着仙道过分好看的笑容，嘴唇动了一下，俯身亲他。

 

小汐一早起来，半边脸胀痛，尽管昨晚椎名用裹着冰块的毛巾替他冷敷了好久，但还是肿起来了。

小汐有些沮丧，他觉得自己好没用。

“我还以为那个中岛悠真是依附Alpha而生的菟丝花，没想到全是装出来的。”椎名从小冰箱里拿了盒草莓牛奶，打开插上吸管递给小汐，忿忿说道，“昨晚我应该多踹他几脚的！”

“他是不是喜欢仙道？”小汐咬着吸管，边喝牛奶边问。

“Omega被信息素等级高的Alpha吸引很正常啊，”椎名穿上衬衫，“听说他给我男神下过药，不过没得逞。”

“这招也太损了。”

“幸好我男神福大命大逃过一劫，”椎名转头看向坐在椅子上的小汐，“嗳，你被打这件事有没有跟你小哥说啊？”

“没有，我不打算让他知道。打我的这个人是Omega，小哥如果动手，等于惹祸上身。”

“也是，毕竟AO有别，你小哥要是揍他，会被Omega保护协会起诉的。那高二那几个欺负你的Beta呢？也不准备让你小哥替你出头？”

“他们只是要钱，给就是了，”小汐喝完牛奶，压扁牛奶盒，“虽说我大哥安排小哥转校就是为了这件事，但是不代表我就可以心安理得的把小哥当成我的打手。流川枫是我亲哥欸，他又不是钢铁之躯，受伤了也会痛的。”

——而且他很怕痛。

顾及小哥的冰山人设，后面半句话小汐没说出口。

“好啦，知道你们兄弟情深，不像我哥，仗着自己是Alpha，老是揍我。”椎名对着穿衣镜整理着装，“你还不赶紧换校服，我们早点去食堂，去晚了又买不到我最爱的桂花糖栗子糕了。”

“遵命！”小汐一笑脸就痛，龇牙咧嘴地站起来换衣服，“对了，小凯，你舅舅还收弟子吗？我也想跟他学柔道。昨晚你那招过肩摔简直不能更帅！”

椎名对小汐吹得这波彩虹屁相当满意，洋洋得意：“别人未必会收，你肯定收啊。谁叫咱俩是羡煞旁人的模范好舍友呢？”

 

昨晚那场雨下到凌晨三四点才停，路面还是潮的，空气异常湿冷。

仙道和流川走出宿舍楼，俩人在西装校服外都加了件学校发的初冬薄款羽绒服，足以御寒。

北山像是在附近蹲点等着他们似的，突然就窜了出来，身后那条看不见的尾巴晃了起来：“流川，你们是不是要和小汐一起吃早饭啊？捎上我行吗？”

行不行反正北山都会跟着。

可惜未能如愿，小汐怕流川看到他脸上的伤，避之不及，早就走了。

不过三人抵达食堂后，还是偶遇了吃完早饭准备去教室上早自习的小汐。

幸好小汐准备充足，戴了个大口罩，遮住了半张脸。

“为什么戴着口罩？”流川问道。

小汐假意咳嗽了两声，压低嗓音回答，他的眼神飘忽，不敢与流川对视：“感冒了。”

北山急忙问道：“吃过药了吗？”

“吃过了。小感冒而已，不严重。北山哥你别担心。”小汐看着他笑了笑。

椎名则失神般定定地注视着仙道，以前他都是远远偷看他的梦中情A，头一回近距离光明正大地看，难免失态。

流川有所觉察，眼波平静地看了他一眼。

椎名赶紧收回视线，露出笑容：“小哥你好，我是小汐的舍友，我叫椎名凯。”

“小哥是我弟弟的专用称呼，你不能叫。”流川讲话向来直接，加上他知道小汐的舍友暗恋仙道，是情敌无疑，语气就更为冰冷了。

椎名一脸痴迷，冰山Alpha也好他妈帅啊！

“流川哥！”他乐呵呵地改了口，丝毫不在意流川的冰寒气场。

流川剑眉微蹙，狐疑地打量着椎名。这个Omega不是喜欢仙道？冲他咧着嘴笑得这么欢干嘛？

椎名的目光太过灼热，仙道越看他笑出来的那个深酒窝越不爽，旁若无人朝他的男朋友放电？当他是摆设？

小汐扶额，扯了扯椎名的袖子，附到他耳边提醒他：“你别盯着我小哥犯花痴了，你男神要炸了。”

椎名下意识地望向仙道，对上他那双墨蓝色的眼眸，轻易就发觉暗藏在眼底的隐怒。

高等级Alpha的独占欲没有任何道理可言，摆明了用气场压制对方。

小Omega哪顶得住。

椎名干笑：“男神，你老婆长得可真好看呀！”

讨好了仙道，冒犯了流川。

小汐眼看着流川眸光沉了下来，连拉带扯的把椎名拖走了。

到了食堂外，椎名后知后觉地反应过来：“我操，刚刚我是不是在鬼门关兜了一圈？”

“我太佩服你了，我都不敢说我小哥是我哥夫的老婆。”

“小汐，谢谢你救了我一条狗命，大恩大德无以回报，待会儿请你吃巧克力。”

“好说！”

仙道觉得小汐的舍友用词精准，小酒窝还是蛮可爱的，因此又恶劣地萌生了逗弄小狐狸占他便宜的坏心思：“漂亮老婆，吃什么？二哥给你去买。”

附近还有几个不要命的Beta女学生在那起哄。

北山强烈预感到仙道离死不远了。

果然下一秒就打起来了。

“哎呦卧槽，流川你冷静！”北山假惺惺过去劝架，趁乱踢了仙道好几脚。让你用三座大山压我！压啊！操！

“北山野你给我等着！”仙道拍去裤子上的脚印，“宝贝你不能用椅子砸我，乖。”

“哦。”流川很听话地放下刚刚拎起的椅子。

“桌子也不行！”仙道大惊失色。这是打算把他弄死在食堂里？小狐狸有了信息素以后怎么好像变得比以前更暴力了？


	79. Chapter 79

79.

仙道和北山前后走进高三七班的教室，只见志村捧着一大束红玫瑰站在悠真的课桌边，而悠真顾自咬着吸管喝牛奶，并没有搭理他。

高大的Alpha像是做错了什么事的小孩一样，耷拉着脑袋，小心翼翼地讨好看都不看他一眼的Omega。

“唉，这小子又拿热脸贴人家冷屁股了。”闹掰归闹掰，但北山心里从未真正怨憎过志村半分，更多的还是一种痛惜感。

北山不忍再看，叹了口气，走开了。

仙道回到后排自己的座位，靠在椅子上给流川发了条信息：帅老公，理我一下，吱一声也行。

流川果不其然就给他回了一个字：吱。

仙道一下笑出了声。

同桌有栖正在背英语单词，背完后一个忘了前一个，越背越烦躁，气得把课本狠狠地砸在了课桌上。

仙道吓一跳，偏过脸看他：“干嘛？”

“仙道，你觉不觉得我像个傻子？”有栖哭丧着脸，“为什么你跟Alpha早恋还能普通班考第一？”

跟Alpha早恋和学习成绩好不好有什么必然的联系？

仙道茫然地眨眨眼，同桌可能背单词背到走入火魔了。他笑了笑，低下头继续专心逗他的小狐狸。

流川小狐狸一到教室就开始犯困，趴在课桌上打着哈欠跟仙道发信息，凉风从敞开的窗口吹入，拂过他鸦黑色的头发。

视线逐渐模糊，他都快看不清手机屏幕上的字了，强打着精神给仙道回了条语音，眼睛就闭上了。

仙道点了语音，把手机放到耳边，平日里清冷质感的声音因困倦变得沙沙哑哑。

“唔，我好困。”

像是抱怨，又像是恋人间寻常的撒娇。

撩人而不自知最为致命。

仙道下身一紧，差点当场硬了，他移开手机，呼了口气。是他输了，被吃得死死的人其实是他。

有栖：“……”他是不是看错了？仙道居然会脸红？高等级Alpha的脸皮难道也薄得像奶糖外的那层糯米纸？

 

花野桐是高三七班的语文老师，女性Omega，浪漫主义者。今天这堂课分析讲解的是著名诗人写给他心上人的一篇情诗。

花野老师沉浸在诗人笔下动人的句子中，课上到一半，布置了课堂作业，要求学生们在十分钟之内用三样事物三句话来形容自己的心上人。字数控制在50字以内。

“老师，”有学生举手，“没有心上人怎么办？”

“少来，昨天还看见你跟隔壁班的一位女同学在奶茶店喝东西。你还亲她脸了。她不是你的心上人？”

“嗨呀！老师我还没打算公开呢！”

大家哄堂而笑。

“好了，赶紧动笔吧，不写也可以，把课本上这首《星星与蒲公英》抄五遍。”

仙道翻开练习册，想了想，提笔写道——

被雨水沾湿的小薄荷，

奔跑于雪原深处的狐狸，

和一捧揉碎在我心尖上的白月光。

 

而高二十一班的语文老师仿佛和花野老师心有灵犀，布置了相同的课堂作业。

流川迷迷糊糊醒过来，看到手机里有一条未读信息，揉揉眼睛点开一看：宝贝你别用这么勾人的声音给我发语音，我想干你。

“……”

流川坐起来，眸底古井无波，下笔如有神：

白痴，

大白痴，

超级大白痴！

 

一样的作业，有人酸倒了一大片，有人却因为涉嫌公开辱骂老师被抓到了办公室。

“你认为我布置的作业很白痴？”语文老师指着流川的练习册严肃说道，“瞧瞧这个触目惊心的感叹号，写得这么用力，入木三分啊，纸都戳破了。至于这么恨我吗？”

流川懒得开口解释，冷着脸不说话，更加坐实了他对他们班语文老师有意见这一罪名，接受了长达半小时的思想教育，赶回教室又因迟到了半节课没请假，被数学老师罚站。

一切皆因仙道彰而起。

流川一下课就直奔高三教学楼，把仙道从教室揪到了走廊上。

课间时分人来人往，其中不乏他俩的CP粉，全都敲着碗等糖。

“找我有事？”仙道背靠着栏杆，笑容无辜。

“干你。”流川冷冷地吐出两个字，拳头毫不犹豫地呼了过去。

仙道扣住流川的手腕，带着他转了个身，俩人瞬间交换了位置。

流川被困在了仙道与栏杆之间。

“干我你还太嫩了，”仙道望着流川，唇角微微勾起，眼底含着笑，“我不会每次都让着你的。敢来我的地盘上挑衅我？不亲你我以后在商陆还怎么混？嗯？”

流川在老师那受了一肚子气，就想撒在仙道身上，经他这么一说，才发现自己被高三的学生重重包围了。

如同狐狸落入了狼群中。

流川的面色冷淡如常。

大意了。

北山双手抱臂靠在教室后门的门框上：“对不起，我帮不了你了。”

仙道捏着流川的下巴吻了下他的嘴角，这一举动令附近的CP粉躁动不已，更有甚者举着手机不停地拍照。

“还干不干了？不干我送你回教室，正好我要下楼买喝的。”

流川憋屈得不行，薄唇紧抿，甩了仙道一记眼刀：“开路。”

仙道捏捏他的脸，转头一个眼神，围堵在走廊上的高三学生立即让出了一条道。

“以后别这么冲动，回了宿舍门一关，还不都是你说了算？”仙道搭住流川的肩膀，带着他穿过人群。

 

主角离场，众人也就随之散开了。

北山竟一时分不清流川到底是来找茬的，还是跑到高三教学楼拉着他的男朋友当众秀恩爱的。

仙道也真是的，不逗流川会死？整天搞得鸡飞狗跳的，烦不烦？

哎呀！北山突然一拍后颈，忘了让仙道帮他带瓶可乐了！

北山转身回座位，边走边给仙道发微信，打字太专心，险些撞到悠真。

“仙道真这么喜欢流川枫？”悠真没头没脑地问了一句。

北山的眼中是不加掩饰的嫌恶，冷笑道：“关你屁事？”

“你为什么要这样忘恩负义？当初要不是志村及时赶到，你早就被人打残了。他救过你，你忘了？”

“当然没忘，所以我才忍你这么久。你他妈还给仙道下药？你该庆幸志村喜欢你，要不然我早他妈找人动你了。不要以为你是Omega，有什么狗屁Omega保护协会当后盾你就能肆无忌惮地作妖，”北山压着喉咙，警告意味听起来更为明显，“还有，别再吊着志村了。你猜这周我在丞哥的酒吧里遇到谁了？Connor的弟弟，叫什么来着？哦我想起来了，神户银平，认识他的人都叫他Robin。他说他手上有你的视频，至于是什么视频不用我明说了吧？我劝你悬崖勒马，不要害人害己。大家毕竟相识一场，我也不想搞到你身败名裂。”

“你少唬我，”悠真眼中出现了一丝狠意，“我根本没拍过什么视频。”

“傻逼，你以为你的炮友是什么好鸟？高中生跟这种社会上混的成年Alpha玩走肾不走心的游戏，你玩得过人家吗？”北山摸了摸眉骨上因愈合有点发痒的伤疤，“我是不是唬你的，你可以试试。无论是志村对你的俯首称臣，还是你不甘心仙道看不上你，我反正都是局外人，掺和进来也不会有什么太大的损失。”

悠真试图从北山的脸上找到他撒谎的破绽，然而一无所获，心下一沉。

北山没再多说，绕过发愣的悠真。

悠真心神不宁地从口袋里摸出手机，把Connor的弟弟从黑名单里放出来，给他发了条短信：你之前偷录过视频？

Robin没有回复，悠真正要打电话过去质问对方，志村朝他走来。

志村怎么也想不通，他到底哪里得罪悠真了：“我给你买了蜜桃汁，你……”

“滚开！你给我滚开！”悠真拿起志村递来的那罐蜜桃汁，用力砸了出去，“你不要再缠着我了！”

志村从没见过悠真这副声色俱厉的凶狠样子，不知所措地望着他。

教室里的同学都朝他们这边看了过来，议论四起。

志村的脸一阵红一阵白，尴尬地站在原地。

悠真拿在手里的手机倏地震动了一下。

发件人是Robin。

悠真吞了口口水，往旁边走了几步，背对着志村点开这条信息，是一张非常清晰的视频截图。

他的脑子里顿时嗡的一声。

Robin：游戏什么时候结束，由我说了算。懂我的意思吗？

悠真眼前阵阵晕眩，又担心Robin已经把视频发给北山了，像是寒冬腊月天被兜头浇下了一盆冰水，遍体生寒，连指尖都变得冰凉起来。


	80. Chapter 80

80.

仙道就这么搭着流川的肩膀走出高三教学楼，每层楼都有跑过来围观他们的学生，由此可见学校论坛上真真假假的言论造成了多大的影响力。但即便没有那些帖子，俩肩宽腿长的男神走一起，还是会引起大家的关注。

流川有些怀念朔望的生活，打打架睡睡觉，简单自在，别说接近他了，好多学生看都不敢看他一眼。现在倒好，还背上了一个“校花候选人”的名号——刚就有一个他打不得的Omega女生这么喊他。

本来流川都快忘了这茬了，被这么一喊，心里又不爽了。

这件事的始作俑者是小汐，煽风点火的是仙道，投票的学生全是帮凶。

说来也巧，刚走到学校超市门口，流川撞见了罪魁祸首。

小汐拆开椎名买给他的牛奶巧克力，正准备大快朵颐，抬眸就看到距离自己几步之遥的流川和仙道。

流川视力极佳，小汐嘴角的淤青和红肿的脸颊逃不过他的眼睛。

仙道也皱了下眉。

小汐把巧克力往口袋里一塞，转身就跑。

“喂，小汐！你跑什么呀！”椎名站在旁边没反应过来。

无奈小汐腿太短，怎么可能跑得过流川，跑出去不到五十米就被逮住了。

“谁打的？”流川黑眸沉沉，如幽深的湖底，字句间透出凝重的怒意。

哪怕心里没有鬼，被流川这样的眼神死死盯着，小汐都会感到发虚，何况他确实有所隐瞒。

“我、我自己不小心撞到的。没人打我。”小汐耷拉着脑袋，跟一只小鹌鹑似的，大气也不敢出。

“你在说谎。”流川并没有忘记他转校来商陆的目的，“我最后再问你一次，谁打的？”

森寒如冰的威压令小汐怕得要命，不一会儿眼眶就红了，眼底一片水色，好像轻轻眨一下眼睛就会有眼泪掉出来。

仙道拍拍流川的后腰，示意他收一收气势，别吓坏小孩。

流川深吸一口气，控制好情绪，没再向小汐施压。

但小汐铁了心不把流川牵扯进来，嘴唇咬得发白，仙道问他，他也不肯开口。

流川是个倔脾气，小汐不说他就干耗着。

双方陷入了僵局。

“我打给大哥。”流川拿出手机。

小汐往前一扑，双手抓住流川的手腕：“小哥，不要把事情闹大。算了吧，只是小伤而已……”

“流川哥，你别为难小汐了，打他的人是Omega，他不想你惹麻烦。”椎名忍不住开口说道。

“哪个Omega？”流川视线转到了椎名身上，“名字。”

“小凯……”

“你闭嘴。”流川冷厉地打断小汐，仍旧看着椎名，“说。”

“高三七班的……中岛悠真。”

话音一落，流川甩开小汐，向高三教学楼跑去。

小汐急得大哭：“仙道，你快去拦住小哥，他要闯祸了呀！”

仙道紧追其后，不过没想到盛怒中的流川跑得这么快，还是晚了一步。

 

高三七班看到流川冲进他们教室，对他的去而复返感到十分纳闷。

北山跟流川干过架，又跟他接触了一阵子，多少了解他的脾气，一看就知道情况不对，当即从椅子上站了起来。

仙道刚跑到后门，流川已经把悠真连人带桌踹翻在地了。

教室里顿时炸开了锅。

“我操！”北山脸色一变，把流川一把拽过来，压低声音说，“你疯了？他是Omega，你不可以打他。”

“他打小汐。”流川居高临下望着悠真，眼中结着一层寒冰，其锐利的锋芒仿佛要将这个不知死活的Omega捅个对穿，“找我麻烦没关系。但是不可以动我家人。”

“操！”北山也失去理智了，抢过旁边一位同学手里的半罐饮料，朝悠真狠狠砸了过去。

悠真“哎呦”大叫一声，捂住额头，眼泪直流。

仙道拨开人群，走到流川身边，握住他冰凉的手：“冷静一点。”

有人将悠真扶了起来。

悠真着实狼狈，他哪是吃了亏就善罢甘休的人，哭着说道：“你们冤枉我！我什么时候打人了？”

“如果我是你，我会选择不说话，”北山扬了扬手机，笑容充满了讥讽，“你是不是特别希望我把你的视频发到班级群？”

“不行！”悠真难辨真假，怕北山手里真有视频，带着哭腔的声音因为慌乱破了音，“我、我不是故意打他的。我可以向他道歉。”

 

志村在天台抽了几支烟，心情却难以平复，失魂落魄地回到教室，进来就隔过人群看到悠真脑门上顶着一个大包在哭，地上是翻倒的桌椅和散乱的课本。

“让开！”志村怒不可遏地拨开人群，挡在了悠真面前。

北山知道志村又要替悠真强出头，嗤笑一声，骂了句“傻逼”。

志村置若罔闻，转过身心疼地看着悠真额头上的包：“没事吧？”

“不用你管。”悠真忌惮北山，不敢告状，万一那些不堪入目的视频经由班级群传播出去，他就做不了人了。

“谁动手打得你？”志村喜欢悠真不假，哪怕心里不痛快，还是看不得他受一丁点委屈。

悠真垂着眼眸，额头被砸中的地方一阵一阵的抽痛：“都说了不用你管。”

“我打的。”流川语气冷淡，扯了扯领带。他正愁不能下狠手揍Omega，有个Alpha凑上来那就再好不过了。

清冷的声音彻底点燃了志村心头的怒焰，他回过身，眼中冒火，嘴里骂了句不干不净的脏话。

可惜还没近流川的身，他就被仙道踹跪在地。

“让我来。”流川跨出一步，把仙道拉到自己身后。

仙道没说话，眼波平静地注视着志村的一举一动。

志村捂住腹部，仙道没收着劲，他这一脚挨得不轻，疼得直喘粗气，捞过手边的一个摔碎成一半的陶瓷杯，朝流川砸过去。

流川没来得及避开，锐利部分从左脸擦过，划出了一道长长的血痕。

志村趁机拎起椅子，劈头盖脸抡向流川。

不过抡了个空。

流川顺势抓住志村的肩膀，捏着他的肩胛骨往下一按，用膝盖狠狠顶了他的肋骨一下。

志村吃痛闷哼，挣开流川的钳制，反手一拳，直直地打在了流川的下巴上。

流川往旁边退开两步，扫了仙道一眼，不准他插手。

志村稍占上风，乘胜追击。

流川挨了几下，屈肘挡住志村的侧踢，反身一记手刀精准地劈在了他的后颈上。

志村往前一个趔趄，这一重击差点没把他打懵，踉跄了几步勉强站稳，太阳穴突突直跳。

流川紧跟着一脚踢在志村的后腰上。

志村重心不稳，扑倒在地上。

流川踩住他的蝴蝶骨，脚后跟使劲碾了碾：“他打我家里人，我不会饶了他。”

志村咬牙切齿，手一撑，翻身一拳挥打在流川的小腿上，抓准时机从地上爬起来，刚要回击，左肩一酸，被人扣住了。

仙道拽着他的胳膊往后一扳，另一只手卡着他的后颈向下一压，把人牢牢地摁趴在地上。

“仙道彰！你妈的！”志村的脸贴着冰冷的地面，耻辱感将其淹没，可是由于信息素等级的差别，他在仙道面前毫无胜算。

“之前我说过吧？你怎么样对我家流川，我就怎么样对你的Omega。”仙道单手擒住志村，捡起一张书签，转身一甩手腕。

书签“咻”的一声朝悠真飞了过去。

纸制书签的边缘薄而硬，只要力道够足、速度够快便能利如刀刃，割破Omega细嫩的皮肉轻而易举。

周围的女学生都惊叫起来。

悠真吓得几乎昏厥过去，用颤抖的手摸了摸刺痛不已的脸颊，血从细窄的伤口里汩汩地流出来。他急促地喘息，惊恐万分的大哭起来。

这悲恸绝望的哭声令志村急红了眼。

“仙道彰！你们这群疯子！几个Alpha联手对付一个Omega？我他妈瞧不起你们！操你妈逼！”志村拼命扭动着身子，他的胳膊几乎快被卸下来了。

志村心知仙道确确实实动了真格，脸因为剧痛涨得通红，扯着嗓子嘶吼：“你妈的，有事冲我来！老子不会放过你们的！”

仙道松开志村，起身问一位女同学借了块手帕，走到流川旁边，轻轻按住他脸上的伤。

“没事。”流川压根不在意，偏了偏脸。

“去校医那消毒。”

“用不着。”

仙道没了平日里的温和，眼中布满重重叠叠的戾气，不加掩饰的暗潮在深海中涌动。

殷红的血洇湿了浅粉色的手帕，翻搅着一渊深不可测的海。

仙道一言不发地撤开手帕，看了眼布料上的血迹，眸色变得更为阴沉了。

众目睽睽之下，仙道拦腰将流川扛到肩上，扔下一教室神情各异的同学，也不管羞恼交加的小狐狸用爪子挠他，迈开长腿快步从后门走了出去。


	81. Chapter 81

81.

随着上课铃声的响起，喧闹的教学楼渐渐安静下来。

小汐和椎名一路追到高三教学楼，不过被几个恶劣的高三Alpha堵在楼梯口不让他们上去，俩人只能退回来，站在楼前的一棵香樟树下。

小汐忐忑不定，又后悔昨晚为什么要逞一时口舌之快，不搭理那个Omega不就什么事都没了吗？现在牵累了小哥，他急得都快哭了。

“你看眼下风平浪静，应该没出什么事，要不然训导主任和德育处的老师早就哼哧哼哧赶过来逮人了。”椎名拍拍小汐的肩膀安慰他。

小汐揉了下眼睛，耍起了小孩子脾气：“走开，你这个大嘴巴。”

“我又不是故意的。我的初衷是替你解围，但我显然高估自己的抗压能力了。我一对上你小哥的眼神我就崩盘了，脑子里一片空白，什么都招了。”

“放在战争年代，你就是主动出卖战友的叛徒。”

“叛徒过分了吧？说好的模范舍友呢？——嗳嗳嗳，你看！”椎名看着楼梯口方向，眼神蘧然一亮，“我男神和你小哥！”

小汐扭头看去，只见仙道扛着流川从楼梯上走下来。

“我男神好A，我也好想被他这样扛着。小汐，你小哥的腿真的好长啊，估计有两米……”

“小凯！”小汐被他吵得更加心烦意乱，少年音里掺杂着明显的不耐烦。

“好啦好啦，”椎名耸了下肩膀，冲小汐一勾下巴，一侧脸颊上笑出了那个深圆的酒窝，“小孩子不要总是生气，不长个，瞧瞧你小哥的大长腿，目测他小腿都比你整条腿长。”

“椎名凯，我要跟你同归于尽！”小汐炸毛，“你以为你很高吗？你男神的腿比你整个人都长！”

 

“你们在这里闹什么？”仙道走到树下，把扑腾的小狐狸放下来。

流川一落地，朝着仙道的小腿肚子上就是一记横扫。

仙道绷着劲，下盘稳，非但稳如青山没有被扫倒，还就势扣住了流川的腰：“怎么，要我抱你去医务室？”

流川当即掰开他的手：“不用，我自己能走。”

“小哥，你的脸受伤了！”小汐看到了流川侧脸上的划伤，惊叫了一声。

“卧槽！谁这么狠心？居然割破美人脸，不怕遭天谴吗？”椎名是颜控，见到这道伤痕，简直痛心疾首。

“小哥……”小汐嘴一瘪，立马眼泪汪汪。

“哭什么？小伤。”就是有点痛。流川在心里补充道。

“先处理完伤口再说这些。”仙道握住流川的手，拉着他往医务室方向走。

小汐低头用手背一擦眼泪，小跑着跟了上去。

椎名紧随其后，在心里默默诅咒划伤流川的那个混账家伙这辈子都得不到真爱。

 

到了学校医务室，校医替流川的伤口消了毒，擦掉干涸的血迹，转身到医疗橱柜里拿创口贴。

小汐焦急地问：“奈良医生，我小哥脸上会留疤吗？”

奈良医生拿了创口贴回到流川身边，撕开贴在他脸颊上的受伤处：“伤口不深，已经开始愈合了。他不是疤痕体质吧？”

“不是，我小哥白溜溜的，皮肤很光滑，身上也没有疤。”小汐赶紧回答，“他……”

“别说了。”流川打断小汐。光是“白溜溜”这个词一出口，他就听见仙道那耳熟的轻笑声了。

“我先去喂一下我的猫，有生人在它就躲起来了，”奈良医生摘下一次性手套，“没事你们可以去上课了，别耽误学习。”

奈良医生一走，小汐扑通跪在了流川的面前，双手捏着耳朵：“对不起小哥，我知道错了，我不该撒谎骗你。”

在他们家，妈妈的话是圣旨，妈妈不在听大哥的，大哥不在听爸爸的，要是这三位都不在，小哥说了算。

家庭地位一目了然。

小汐自知他这样一个小Omega翻不起什么大浪，还是老实一点先低头认错，争取宽大处理。

“小汐，你、你也用不着下跪吧？！”椎名惊诧地抓了抓眉毛，搞不懂小汐为什么要这么大阵仗。

流川坐在椅子上没动，抬眸冷冷地横了他一眼。

椎名一脸谨慎地退后三步，缩着脖子坐在了休息椅上，噤若寒蝉，头都不敢再抬起来。

小汐乖乖地跪在原地，听候流川的发落。

“他为什么打你？”流川问道。

小汐弱弱地交代：“我骂他的二舅姥爷，还骂他的三姑奶奶。他好生气，就打了我一拳。我觉得我这样是不对的，如果他骂我的二舅姥爷和三姑奶奶，我可能也会打他——小哥，我们的二舅姥爷和三姑奶奶是谁呀？”

“不要转移话题。”

“哦。”小汐垂下头。

仙道偏过脸闷笑，流川家的小孩都这么可爱的吗？

椎名邀功：“流川哥，其实昨晚我已经教训过中岛悠真了。”

“对对对！”小汐来劲了，也不捏着耳朵了，直起身扒住流川的膝盖，“我舍友很厉害的，一个过肩摔就把那个Omega摔飞出去了。”

流川爱憎分明，看向椎名的眼神稍稍有了些温度：“谢谢。”

“哎呀，不客气，”椎名和小汐性格差不多，典型的给点阳光就灿烂的傻白甜，摆摆手笑了，小酒窝特别明显，“你是我男神的老……”

流川眉梢一动。

椎名当即改口：“我是说你是我男神的男朋友，四舍五入就是我的男朋友……”

仙道的死亡注视。

椎名后背冷汗直冒，脸上的笑容渐渐消失：“唉，算了，我还是闭嘴吧，你们继续。”

流川的注意力重新转回小汐身上。

“我们家最英明神武，比大哥还英俊帅气的流川小哥不生气了吧？”小汐皱皱鼻子，故作萌态。

得亏小汐年纪小，要是再大几岁还装可爱，流川肯定当场把他从地上拎起来打一顿。

 

北山急匆匆地冲进医务室，一看小汐跪在流川面前，心里不高兴了：“流川，你欺负仙道我管不着，你怎么还欺负小汐啊？”

“没有没有，北山哥，”小汐眼看着要哄好流川了，不想节外生枝，扭头看着北山挤眉弄眼，示意他不要添乱，“我小哥是世界上最最最爱我的人呀，他才不舍得欺负我呢……啊呦！小哥，你干嘛扇我？”

流川自己也是半大的小孩，稍稍扬起下巴，神情嚣张到有些欠揍：“就欺负他。”

“好你个流川枫！”北山捏紧拳头，上前给了仙道一拳。

仙道还没反应过来，肩上挨了一下：“打我干嘛？”

“哼，打在你身，痛在你男朋友的心。”北山义正言辞地说道。

“北山野，”仙道笑了一下，“看来你对我有什么误解，我不舍得打流川，难道还不舍得打你？”

“别别别，我认输。”北山比了个投降的手势。大丈夫能屈能伸。

“对了，北山哥，”小汐扯了扯北山的衣摆，“小哥去你们教室里干架，没有惊动老师吧？”

悠真哪怕有错在先，只要他是Omega就享有特权，不公平但也无可奈何。

“悠真的把柄被我知道了，他不敢再嚣张，还跟老师说，是他跑得太快不小心撞翻了桌子，脸也是自己摔伤的。”北山说道，“他真该多谢仙道没下狠手，不然脑袋都给他削飞了。”

仙道扶额：“我就算下狠手，也不可能用一张小书签削飞别人的脑袋。”

“我是表述者，我说可以就是可以。”北山斩钉截铁。

“我相信！”椎名举手表态，“男神最棒！削飞他那颗装满鼻涕虫的狗头！”

“……”仙道无语了，这年头的小Omega怎么一个比一个暴躁？

“小汐你怎么还跪着？”北山伸手把小汐拽了起来，看到他另一边肿着的脸以及嘴角的淤青，恨不得时光倒流，回到用饮料罐砸悠真的那一刻，砸完捡起来再砸一次。

小汐拍去膝盖上的灰尘，绕到流川旁边，环抱着他，把头靠在他的肩膀上撒娇：“小哥哥，不生气了，好吗？”

“嗯。下次不可以再骗我。”流川表情有所松动，语气还是冷冰冰的。

“嗯嗯！我发誓！——小哥哥，你要不要吃巧克力呀？是你小时候最喜欢的那个牌子的牛奶巧克力。”小汐开始献宝。

流川眼波一动，偷瞄了仙道一眼，压低声音似乎有点不大好意思，简促地回答：“嗯。”

“什么牌子的巧克力？”仙道问道。

小汐从口袋里抽出一板巧克力：“喏，这个牌子的，叫小萌狐！小哥可喜欢吃啦，我也爱吃。哥夫你要不要买几箱给我们当冬天的储备粮？”

仙道一看巧克力的Logo是一只戴着花环的红色小狐狸，特别可爱，眼中漫起了笑意：“好。”

“哥夫，我小哥爱死你了！”小汐剥开巧克力，不顾流川的冷眼，掰了一大块塞进他的嘴里。

 

椎名很想吐槽，小汐站着还没流川坐着高，但是怕被捶，把话咽了回去。

北山实名羡慕流川，他也想听小汐这么甜糯的叫他“小哥哥”。

“北山。”

仙道低沉的声音忽然响起。

传进北山的耳里，莫名其妙由“北山”二字变成了他心心念念的“小哥哥”。

北山嫌恶地瞪着仙道：“你妈的，你神经病啊？谁是你小哥哥？”

仙道：“？？？”这小子疯了？

北山反应过来仙道怎么可能叫他小哥哥，以拳抵唇，尴尬地咳嗽了两声：“嗯？”

“你抓到悠真什么把柄了？”

小汐抬起头，嚼着巧克力好奇地问道：“我也想知道，是什么把柄呀？”

“小孩子别问那么多，吃你的巧克力，回头我也给你买几箱。小萌狐是吧？”

“是是是！”小汐忙不迭地点头。

流川微微眯了下眼睛。心想爸妈定期给小汐发零用钱，不至于不够花，他怎么像个穷鬼一样到处蹭吃蹭喝？

“嗯？小哥你还要吗？”小汐完全没有觉察流川已经起了疑心，又掰开一块巧克力分给他的小哥。

北山背过身，附到仙道的耳边小声地嘀咕了一阵，把悠真被Connor的弟弟偷录了性爱视频这件事告诉了他。

“Connor的弟弟把视频发给你了？”

“干嘛？你想看啊？不怕辣眼睛吗？”

“不想。我没兴趣。”

“我和Robin又不熟，联系方式都没有，怎么可能发给我？他当时喝多了，扯着嗓门在他的朋友面前吹牛，我刚好听到了而已，就拿来诈一诈悠真，没想到真有这么一回事。”北山笑了笑，忽然叹了口气，搭住仙道的肩膀拍了一拍——他想到志村还深陷迷途不知返，心情变得万分沉重。


	82. Chapter 82

82.

仙道把流川送到高二十一班的教室门口，地理老师正在讲课。

他们目前是校内热门的话题的主角，同时现身，原本安静的课堂立即有了不小的骚动。

地理老师双手撑着讲台，不悦说道：“安静！现在是上课时间！”

但学生们显然不把他当回事，甚至还有一个Alpha冲着教室门口吹了一尖利又响亮的口哨。

地理老师拿这帮顽劣的学生没辙，只能自己生闷气。

仙道没有逗留太久，北山还在楼下等他。

仙道屈起手指，轻轻刮了一下流川脸颊上的创口贴。

今天这事，得亏北山无意中拿捏住了悠真不可告人的软肋。否则以悠真的演技和手段，Omega保护协会那边肯定已经深信他们三个蓄意伤害Omega。哪怕调查到悠真打过小汐也无济于事，同为Omega，小汐伤得不重，只能算是校内小冲突，校方顶多让悠真写份检讨，口头警告他下不为例就了事了。

“下次我不会这么冲动了。”流川不蠢，自然清楚其中的利害关系，无论出于什么原因，校内对Omega施暴都站不住脚。

“不怪你。你是对的。换做是我，我也会这么做。”仙道笑了笑，“进去上课吧。我先走了，中午一起吃饭。”

“嗯。”流川点了下头，转身走进教室。

 

仙道下了楼，接住北山迎面向他抛来了一瓶苏打水。

北山拿着罐可乐，在阳光下眯了眯眼睛，搭住仙道的肩膀，往高三教学楼方向走去。

“你在担心志村？”

“操，我他妈都快烦死了！”北山烦躁地灌了一大口可乐，“我怕悠真利用志村去对付Connor的弟弟。Robin这个人看起来人五人六的，但其实一肚子坏水。Connor都不怎么待见他。”

“我让丞哥那边盯着这个Robin。他再怎么横也只是个小混混，斗不过丞哥的。”

“谢了。”北山呼了口气，心情稍微轻松了一些，“我们也只能做到这样了。啧，我是真没拿到视频，要是有视频我立马发给志村，让他睁大眼睛好好看看，他喜欢了这么多年的Omega到底是什么玩意儿！”

两人边说边上楼，到教室门口，北山迅速撤回搭在仙道肩头的手，他不想因此又被班上的女生拿去做文章。小汐已经对他有所误会了，再这么编排下去，他自己都快相信他暗恋仙道多年求而不得了。

这节是自习课，老师不知道去哪里了。无人管束，教室里特别吵。

悠真的座位已经收拾好了，不过人没在，也不见志村。

仙道回到后来，拉开椅子入座。

坐他前面的Alpha转了过来，戏谑眼神看起来让人觉得不大舒服：“我操，仙道彰，你男朋友太他妈拽了吧？像悠真这种细瘦柔弱的Omega他都找打不误，当之无愧的朔望校霸！”

仙道靠在椅背上，墨蓝色的瞳仁在阳光的照射下变浅了许多，看着眼前这个话里藏针的Alpha，笑容有些冷淡：“我想你可能看错了。他只是踹了桌子一脚，动手的那个人是我。明白我的意思吗？”

“明、明白。当然明白。”Alpha生硬地挤出一丝笑意，匆匆回过身，避免与仙道对视。

有栖轻蔑地“嘁”了一声：“这傻逼，怂成这副鸟样还总是挑衅你。不过话说回来，悠真居然没有找老师告状，还撒谎说是自己摔的。我倒是挺意外的。”

“他们人呢？”

“谁？志村和悠真吗？”

“嗯。”

“志村向老师请了假，送悠真去医院了，”有栖挪了挪椅子，挨近仙道，“我很好奇，你们以前不是很要好吗？怎么会搞得像是仇人一样？是不是悠真暗恋你未遂，因爱生恨，所以在背后搅弄风云，惹怒了你的Alpha？”

“太八卦不见得是一件好事。”仙道看了他一眼。

“好吧，我不问了。”有栖很识相，椅子挪回原地，低下头继续管自己写物理试卷。

“这两天你怎么这么用功？”

“我妈说了，要是我考不上大学，就不管我了。还说要把我送到工地上搬砖。唉，博一博吧，说不定单车变摩托呢？——日，这道题也太难了吧！仙道彰，你老实憨厚的同桌向你发起求助，你是接受呢，还是接受呢？”

 

一辆明黄色的出租车行驶在车道上。

志村和悠真正坐在这辆车的后车厢里。

悠真脸对着车窗，双眼已然哭至红肿，额头鼓着一个青紫色的包，脸颊上那道细长的伤口还在往外渗血。

从小到大，他没受过这么严重的伤，心里的委屈和恨意可想而知。

“悠真，你要不要喝点水？”志村潜意识里认定是他没有保护好悠真，痛恨自己的无能，内心十分不安，“你别难过，是我不好。我……”

志村的喉咙像是被什么哽住了。

还能说什么呢？他打不过仙道是事实。实力碾压，被扭着胳膊摁在地上起都起不来。

悠真沉默不言，一想到视频的事，他的眼泪又流出来了，吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉。

“对不起，”志村的声音哑了几分，心里涌起一阵阵难过的浪潮，“要不，我们转校吧？”

悠真哽咽着说：“我不！为什么是我走？”

“我真的没办法了……”志村眼眶微微发红，“仙道和北山都疯了，还有那个Alpha。他们敢打你第一次，就敢打你第二次。你为什么不跟老师实话实说呢？你还替他们撒谎，你……”

“我怎么做是我的事，轮不到你指手画脚，”眼泪划过脸颊，盐分将伤口洇得生疼，悠真突然就愤怒了，“现在这样算什么？做错事的人又不是我……Alpha了不起吗？”

“你先不要哭了。”志村的心被外力狠狠揪痛，“我……”

骤然响起的手机铃声打断了志村的话头。

悠真垂眸看手机屏幕，这串熟悉的号码像索命的冤魂，令他的心脏紧缩了一下。

是Robin。

悠真手指发颤，接了电话，把手机放到耳边，侧过身背对志村：“喂？”

Robin的声音低沉悦耳，不过字字句句都仿佛裹着恶意：“哟，玩不起了？你别忘了，是你往我这里凑的。送上门的Omega，不要白不要。”

悠真拼命忍住咒骂对方的冲动。

“哦，你信息里说的那个北山野，我真不认识，不可能给他发视频。不管怎么说，视频里的另一个人是我，我会蠢到把视频到处乱发吗？除了我之外，其他人都没有视频，这一点你大可放心。”

悠真意识到被北山耍了，咬了咬牙。但北山是怎么知道有视频这回事的？

“悠真，哥其实还是很喜欢你的。你单方面说断就断，我能不难受？”

悠真深吸一口气，尽量平静地问：“你想怎么样？”

“都闹到这一步了，如果我要你跟我去酒店再重温旧梦你肯定不愿意，我不喜欢强迫床伴，没意思。这样，我最近手头有点紧，你先转八千块给我应个急。”

悠真闻言，紧咬自己的下嘴唇，一股郁气迅速涌聚在了心口，舌尖开始发苦。

“中岛悠真，我不是在跟你商量，而是你必须听我的。”Robin收起语气中的笑意，态度渐渐冷了下来，“当初我们说好，玩归玩，不干涉彼此的生活。你倒好，打电话给我男朋友，搞到我们分手为止。我是不喜欢他，可是他有钱啊。断人财路犹如杀人父母，这笔账我有的是时间找你慢慢算。”

寒意仿佛带着冰凉粘液的蛞蝓，蠕动着爬满了悠真的脊背，他的眼中一片愁云惨雾。

过了良久，悠真颤声说了句“好”。

“乖孩子，”Robin笑了起来，笑声如同从深渊里传出来似的，“用钱能解决的问题都不是什么大问题。你最好别耍什么花样，到时候连钱也解决不了的时候，你只有死路一条。”

Robin说完就撂了电话。

悠真眉头深锁，失力般靠在了椅背上，闭了闭眼睛，点开微信，通过Robin的好友申请，把钱转账给他。

Robin收了钱，给他发了一个亲吻的表情。

悠真气得嘴唇发抖，锁屏手机，眼泪滴在了黑掉的屏幕上。

他诸事不顺，却从未反省过自己做错了什么，只觉得谁都对他不公平。

“悠真，”志村的心情混乱不已，压下去的疑虑再度浮现，他的嗓音变得晦涩喑哑，“你……”

他想问：你是不是有事瞒着我？

可是看到悠真汹涌的眼泪，这句话生生地堵在了喉咙里，怎么也问不出口。

不知怎的，志村想起很久以前的事，他和悠真还是小孩子，手牵着手回家。

悠真腼腆爱笑，不喜欢说话。

湛蓝的天空，漂浮的云朵，低飞的蜻蜓，拿在手里的吃了一半的甜甜圈，还有小小的悠真看着他的时候，弯弯的笑眼，眼睛里亮闪闪的光，细碎的光点几乎挂在他纤长浓密的睫毛上。动人心魄，过目不忘。

志村的心尖抖了一下，豁然想通到底哪里不对了——他已经再也没有看到过这样的光了。

像是从幽暗死寂的水底哗啦一声破水而出，那种缠绕他多时的窒息感和失重感终于消失。

志村眼底浮起一层几不可见的水汽，鼻尖发酸。

真的很可惜。

太可惜了。

原来，他的Omega早就不喜欢他了。


	83. Chapter 83

83.

白昼变短，不到六点天就完全黑透了，一轮弯月高悬于天际，凄清的寒风令初冬的夜晚变得更为萧索。

仙道晾晒完他和流川的衣服，回到室内，反手拉上玻璃门。

丞哥回了信息过来，让仙道尽管放心，以他在忍冬市的势力和人脉，盯紧一个Robin问题不大。

仙道开了瓶饮用水，边喝边坐在床边。

不一会儿，仙道听到浴室门开了，紧接着是一阵急促的脚步声。

一抬眼，流川已经在他跟前了。

“嗯？”仙道搁下手机，仰起头自下而上看着他。

流川没说话，迅速挨着仙道坐了下来，偏过头，用侧脸对着他。

仙道眨眨眼，单手托住流川的脸，凑过去吧唧就是一口。

“我不是让你亲我。”流川皱了下眉。

“那你把脸凑我面前来干什么？”仙道笑着问。

流川点了点自己的脸颊：“伤口不怎么看得出来了。”

白皙的脸颊上果然只剩下一道浅浅的痕迹，估计明天就能消失不见。

“照这么看，以后你的信息素等级也不低啊。”

“嗯。”在灯光的照耀下，流川那双如曜石般的黑眸显得格外澄亮。

流川显然很高兴，高兴到主动亲了仙道。

仙道经不住勾引，直接把人按倒在床上，压进柔软的被子里，还给他一个热情的深吻。

其实流川不太愿意接吻的时候被完全控制住，伸手按住仙道的肩膀，想要夺回主导权。

孰料仙道亲得更凶了，撩拨间又充斥着掠夺的意图，像是要在流川的嘴里凿刻出专属于他一个人印记。

无懈可击的强攻之下，流川到底还是落了下风，他似乎隐约闻到了自己的信息素气味，禁不住哼了一声。

仙道停了下来，一下又一下地啄吻流川的嘴唇，而后把脸埋进了他的颈窝里，舒服地叹了一口气：“今天在医务室，看到奈良医生抱着他的小猫吸了好几口，我都快羡慕死了——现在想想，我有什么可羡慕的？他应该嫉妒我。我能吸到薄荷味的小狐狸。”

提及信息素，流川眸光一闪，抬起手抚触仙道的后颈，小小一张隔离贴，阻隔了他想要闻到的气味。

沉默了片刻，流川忽然开口：“仙道。”

“怎么了？”仙道抬起头，望着流川的眉眼。这么好一个人，是他的。

这一认知令仙道心间悸动，犹如蝶群振翅而过，翅尖鳞粉散落，铺成一条闪光的小径，直达灵魂深处。

流川没说话，捻了捻指尖，刷的一声撕去了仙道颈后的隔离贴。

极北雪松的气息倾涌而出，迅速扑杀了流川那点微弱到几乎可以忽略不计的薄荷香。

仙道支起身，眼中充满了不解：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我觉得你很香，”流川把仙道往床里侧一推，坐了起来，揉按自己有些发烫的后颈，“是不是很奇怪？你也不反感我的信息素。”

仙道跟着坐起身：“这很正常吧，你的腺体还不完整，溢出的初始腺体与第二性别无关。”

“好像不是这样的，”流川转过脸与仙道对视，眼神深沉，他顿了一顿，声音低了下去，“如果仅仅是好闻，能这么解释。”

仙道一怔：“你对我的信息素产生了……依赖？”

流川没有正面回答，一下子变得消沉起来，他甚至不知道该怎么办了，投以仙道求助的目光：“我不一定分化成Alpha的。还有5%的概率是Omega。”

仙道倾身，用双手抱住流川，细细地吻他的眉骨和脸颊：“你的最终分化结果不受人为因素的影响，外力也不可控。所以是什么，就是什么，不必太在意。Alpha也好，Omega也好，你都是流川枫。”

流川扯过仙道的一只手，按在自己的肚子上：“如果是Omega，我会失去我的腹肌。”

“谁说的？你是二次分化，体格不会萎缩，骨架也不会变小。相信我。”

“万一呢？”

“万一？”仙道隔着衣服抚摸流川坚实的小腹，“那二哥就送你一只狐狸崽子作为补偿，好不好？”

流川脑子一下没搭过来，挠挠脸：“狐狸崽子？”

仙道被流川这副傻不愣登的样子萌得心颤：“对，狐狸崽子。小名我都想好了，不管男女都叫厘厘。是不是很可爱？”

流川这才听懂，一拳头砸在仙道的左肩上：“滚回你自己的床上！”

“……宝贝，”仙道揉着肩膀，“这张是我的床。”

“行，我滚。”什么狐狸崽子，什么狗屁厘厘。大白痴！流川耳朵都气红了。

“嗳嗳嗳，别走，我不过随口一说。”仙道赶紧将流川抱回来，按在怀里哄他。

流川在仙道的肩膀上用力咬了一口，一脸严肃地说道：“就算我运气不好，撞上了5%的小概率，我也不会和别的男性Omega一样生孩子的。”

“不生不生，我们家有一只狐狸就够了。我不稀罕什么狐狸崽子，即使有，我也只疼你一个。”

“没有‘即使有’这三个字。”流川对此事相当严谨，敏锐地破除了仙道设下的语言圈套。

“这么较真干嘛？”仙道轻笑，拥住流川亲他的唇角，“将来的事情将来再说，现在商量言之过早。”

“我是在跟你商量吗？”流川牙痒，最近总想咬人。

“难道我们不是正在讨论婚后要不要狐狸崽子这个问题？”仙道神情无辜。

“你他妈……唔！”

仙道在流川的口腔惩罚式地内舔弄了一圈，舌头退了出来，咬了一下他的唇瓣：“还说不说脏话了？”

“你见不到明天的太阳了。”流川把仙道扑倒在床上。

“明天下雨，谁都见不到。”仙道屈起手臂挡住流川砸下来的拳头。

“……”

“宝贝你再打我，不要怪我对你不客气。”

“有种你就还手。”

“我用信息素压你，信不信？”

流川当即拿起扔在枕边的隔离贴，虽然是用过的，但还有粘性。

“你力气怎么变得这么大？”仙道被流川强行翻了个身，趴在了床上。

“是你小瞧我了。”流川骑在仙道的后腰上，用隔离贴封印了他的信息素。

“我道歉可以吗？”

“不可以。”

“得饶人处且饶人。”

“不饶。”

“你完了。”仙道猛地撑起身子。

流川还没反应过来，不慎被掀翻在床的边缘，差一点就滚到地上。

仙道眼明手快扣住流川的手腕往自己这边一扯。

“你怎么回事？叛逆期？”仙道夺回主权，用身体压紧流川，免得他再造反，“一天揍我三顿？”

“你欠揍。”流川目露挑衅之色。

“我看你是欠……”仙道话语未尽，手从流川的衣服下摆伸进去，掐住他的窄腰摸了一把，“我也没一天干你三次啊。”

明明是荤话，但仙道神色坦然，语气又低沉缓和，像是在说情话。

流川不自觉地吞咽了一下。

真的完了。

仙道的吻随即落了下来。

 

白石和他的舍友还在吃晚饭，一会儿听到隔壁传来模糊的说话声，一会儿又似乎听到喘息声，还有剧烈动作下木床发出的暧昧响动——反正和论坛上写得那些几乎一样。

白石总算确信不是杜撰的了，喝了口饮料，登入学校论坛，光明正大用真名表态：我就住在F-711隔壁，我证明这位同学写的内容全部属实。天刚黑他俩就听令哐啷开始折腾了。Alpha和Alpha谈恋爱实在太高调了，唉，Beta表示不懂。

北山这时拎着几罐饮料，打算去F-711找仙道和流川一起打游戏，跟室友说了一声，换鞋准备出门。

鹿岛躺在床上刷论坛，恰巧看到这条回复，连忙起身叫住北山：“喂喂喂，回来回来！”

“啊？”

“你还是晚点再去吧。或者明晚。”

“为什么？”

“老牌校草正在床上大战校花候选人，你这个时候去找他们打游戏，可能会被两个没穿衣服的Alpha混合双打。”

“……我就操了！每晚都是新婚夜？！”北山蹭掉刚穿上的鞋子，“仙道这家伙到底是来上学的，还是和流川在学校里度蜜月？这两匹野马就不怕搞到肾亏？”

鹿岛耸肩，还是那句口头禅：“管他们去死。”


	84. Chapter 84

84.

雨是从凌晨四点左右开始下的。

仙道在沙沙的雨声里恍惚醒来，天还没亮，黑暗之中，薄荷香萦绕在他的鼻尖。

清淡的气味却如白虹贯日般锐不可当，直贯仙道的心头。

仙道神志尚未清醒，下意识地收拢手臂，从背后抱紧睡着的流川，低头亲吻他的后颈。

敏感部位被温热的嘴唇碰触，酥痒感扰了流川的清梦，不过他没有醒来的迹象，缩了下脖子，不满地嘟哝了一声。

薄荷香已然叩开了仙道的心扉，欲望庞大的身躯飞扑进浩瀚大洋，翻涌起压制不住的浪潮。

仙道继续吻着流川的后颈，手伸进了流川的睡衣里。

“……嗯，”流川的眉头不悦地蹙起，动了动身体，冷沉的嗓音里带着浓重到化不开的睡衣，“别吵。”

仙道的眼眸里侵染着显而易见的情欲，如同刚刚过去没两天的躁动期又要卷土重来。

这不能怪他，要怪只能怪流川的初始信息素太过诱人。

他在流川跟前本就没什么自制力，此时全线崩盘。

仙道无视流川的抗议，手一直往上摸，摸到了他的胸膛。

流川低哼了两声，不得不艰难地睁开眼睛，按住仙道玩弄自己乳尖的手，扭头看他。

还没来得及开口警告，他的嘴唇被仙道含住了。

仙道急不可耐地攻占了流川的口腔，熟练地勾住了他的软舌。

流川的脑子目前还处于半宕机的状态，突如其来的凶狠舌吻令他难以招架，呼吸瞬间变得沉促，迷迷糊糊地合上眼回应。

紧接着他的睡裤被粗暴地扯了下来。

仙道扣在流川腰间的手稍微用力，劲瘦的腰往前一挺，将硬到发痛的性器挤进了他的双腿间。

流川困得要命，仙道这么一顿猛亲，他更是云里雾里，喘息连连。

仙道把流川搂进怀里，按着他的腿，腰间发力。

性器抽出来再插进去，几次滑过后穴的褶皱处，又没入腿根。

流川的气息被仙道撞得紊乱不堪，微敛着布满水汽的黑眸，用鼻音发出小小的闷哼。

仙道衔住流川颈侧的软肉，磨牙似的咬了咬，不过没有真的咬下去，转为吸吮，留下了明显的吻痕。他一手圈着流川，另一只手握住了流川的性器。

流川低低地惊喘了一下，随即沉沦进让他心痒战栗的快感中。

“宝贝……”仙道声音低哑，有点喘，技巧性地反复套弄流川的性器。

在流川射出来的一刻，他听见仙道说：“真想就这么干进去。”

“不行，”流川刚射完，脑中混沌不清，尾音微微发颤，他抓住仙道的手，夹紧了屁股，“别乱来。”

说完流川才发现仙道的手黏糊糊的——全是自己射在他手里的精液。

流川的脸一下子变得绯红，触电一般松开仙道，手往睡裤上擦了擦。

“放心，我不会硬来的，”仙道把手上的精液涂在流川的穴口，“先试试，痛的话就算了。”

“痛！”流川的回答短促有力。

仙道的手指还没抵进去，吓得立马缩了回来，扇了他的屁股一下：“喂，不要瞎喊，我碰到没碰你。”

“没碰就很痛了，碰的话我会痛到昏过去的。”流川翻了个身，拎起枕头抱在怀里。

仙道着实哭笑不得，凑过去亲了亲流川的额头：“行吧，那二哥再忍忍。下次就算你真的痛昏过去了，我也照干不误。”

流川觉得他的男朋友绝对不是亲生的，不知道是哪里来的野生禽兽。

仙道拉过流川的手，按在他坚硬的性器上：“帮我也弄出来行吗？”

流川碰到这根东西，心头一跳，指尖动了动，他不想手酸，红着一张冰山脸，抱着枕头翻回身去，哼了一声，不大情愿地说：“你自己弄。”

“乖，”仙道扶住流川的腰，再次挤进他的腿根前，啄了一口他的肩膀，“我尽快搞定，争取让你有时间睡回笼觉。”

“哦，谢谢你的好意。”流川语气里带着淡淡的讥讽。

“腿，”仙道拍拍流川挺翘的臀瓣，眼中带笑，“上次不是教过你了？”

“……”流川抿了下嘴，把脸埋进枕头里，稍稍绞紧了两条腿。

木床很快嘎吱嘎吱地剧烈摇晃起来。

 

与他们一墙之隔的白石被吵醒了，痛苦万分地抱怨：“我操，广播都还没响呢，怎么又开始了！还让不让人睡觉了？”

舍友一个鲤鱼打挺掀被而起，睁着一双死鱼眼，搔了搔睡乱的头发：“不行，我要去找他们理论。”

“得了吧，就你这小身板，还不够流川枫一拳的。”白石拎高被子，盖住了脑袋。

“哦，那我不去送死了。”舍友躺回温暖的被窝里，装聋作哑。

时快时慢异常有力的撞动声恍如山麓边的惊涛在拍打敲击着崖石。

白石敬流川是条汉子，被仙道这么大力地干着，竟然叫都不叫一声，校霸到底是校霸，换成别人估计早就承受不住了。

Alpha的体力也不是他这种Beta能够企及的，何况仙道还是信息素等级高到一定程度的Alpha，不到天亮估计不会鸣金收兵。

果不其然，直到宿舍外的广播里传出震耳欲聋的摇滚音乐，白石才听不到隔壁的响动。

也有可能是被广播的声音掩盖了。

 

流川再也不会相信仙道的话了，根本没让他睡回笼觉，弄完一次又一次，被子和床单被搞得一塌糊涂。

俩人都出了一身的热汗。

流川没睡好，整个人陷入了可怕的低气压当中，加上没完没了的刺耳广播声，简直就是火上浇油。

仙道偃旗息鼓，心满意足地搂着流川亲了他的脸颊几口。

流川因困倦提不起什么劲，身体发软，像是骨骼被抽掉了，但拳头还是硬得很，给了仙道几拳用以泄愤。

仙道摸着流川的后腰，光滑的肌肤上沾了汗，手感多了几分细腻，他眼下也有睡眠不足时的淡淡青影，不过笑起来依然明朗：“去冲个澡？”

流川别过脸去，趴在床上，扒着枕头不想动。

仙道揉了揉流川潮湿的头发，光着脚下了床，去浴室把热水放好。

等到淋浴间里起了热雾，他回到寝室，将流川从被子底下挖了出来。

流川脸颊上的那道划伤完全好了，白皙的皮肤恢复如初，然而颈侧添了不少吻痕，连绵至锁骨。

“白痴，你不能克制一点？”流川对着浴室里的镜子抚触颈侧的痕迹，冷着脸谴责仙道不知收敛的行为。

“你用信息素勾引我，我还怎么克制？”仙道把流川拽进淋浴间。

“关我屁事。我现在根本不能自主释放信息素。”热水浇湿了流川的黑发，他撩起刘海，瞪着仙道。

睫毛也是湿的，在取暖灯明亮的光线下，他的双眼水润透亮，如同迷惑人心的星辰，好看到无法形容。

仙道顿时小腹一紧，苦恼地叹了口气，他担心自己又会失控，把流川按在玻璃墙上胡作非为。

流川感知到了危险的气息，一眼看穿了仙道的心思，眸光一沉：“你想躺着出去？”

仙道垂眸看了看流川红成一片的腿间，理智一鼓作气冲出重围，他当即往后退了几步，狠狠心斩杀了所有蠢蠢欲动的不良念头。


	85. Chapter 85

85.

仙道把换下来的床单拿到阳台，塞进洗衣机里先洗着，午休的时候回宿舍再晾晒。

流川一边颈侧贴着用来掩盖吻痕的方形创口贴，坐在椅子上目光呆滞地喝着热水。

他不想去上课。只想待在宿舍里睡上一整天。

仙道穿上外套，走到流川旁边，抬手摸摸他的后脑勺：“还困？”

流川搁下杯子，起身横了仙道一眼，拨了拨被仙道揉乱的头发，拎起挂在椅背上的薄款羽绒服：“走了，小汐在楼下等我们。”

外面还在下着小雨，天色阴沉，雨雾蒙蒙。

仙道拿了把长柄伞，跟着流川离开宿舍。

 

小汐打着伞站在F栋宿舍楼外的高树下。

一下雨就更冷了，早上气温只有七八度，一呼一吸间全是寒冷的空气。

小汐早早地围上了围巾，但阴湿的冷风还是无孔不入，像是钻进了骨头里。

“好冷啊。”椎名忍不住打了个寒颤。

“我讨厌冬天。”小汐扯起围巾，挡住口鼻。

“啊啾——”椎名这一记响亮的喷嚏惊飞起一大片在檐下避雨的麻雀。

椎名揉揉鼻子，从口袋里掏出纸巾，擤了下清水鼻涕：“唉，想要跟男神们一起吃早饭果然不是一件容易的事情。老天爷正在用低温考验我。天降大任于斯人也，必先……必先什么来着？”

“必先来块巧克力。”

“最好还有一杯热奶茶，多加一份黑糖珍珠！”

“我想喝C家的榛果鲜奶！”

“他们家早上不送外卖，不如我们中午点两杯？”

小汐不接话了，瘪了下嘴：“算了，我没钱。”

“你又给高二那几个傻逼Beta交过‘保护费’了？”椎名气得扇了一下小汐的脑袋，“你个神经东西！不是自称小葛朗台吗？有你这么当守财奴的？！”

“他们、他们知道我单方面喜欢苍树廉介……”小汐的声音小如蚊呐，剥开一块巧克力，掰了一块，剩下的递给椎名。

“所以他们以此要挟你？你不给钱，他们就去找那个书呆子的麻烦？”

“嗯。苍树的家庭状况你是知道的。他跟我们不一样，没有家里人会替他保驾护航。他的人生不可以出任何差错，因为他眼前只有一条路可以走。”

“他知道你喜欢他吗？”

小汐摇摇头：“我没打算让他知道。我还小，不想谈恋爱。”

“那你喜欢他干什么啊？”

“他是学神欸！”

“小汐，你这个不叫喜欢，只能算是崇拜。”

“崇拜？”

“喜欢是占有，崇拜是仰望——瞧瞧你的眼神，你是想把那个书呆子当菩萨供起来，而不是得到他。”椎名说道，“我喜欢仙道彰那会儿，每天白日做梦想成为他的Omega。睡前都不知道编排过多少个缠绵悱恻的爱情故事了。喜欢一个人怎么可能无欲无求呢？”

流川的声音冷不丁地响起，卷着刺骨的寒意。

“你想成为仙道彰的Omega？”

椎名吓得一抖，抬眸看去，只见仙道替流川撑着伞，就站在小汐身后。

小汐也吓了一跳，转身退到椎名旁边：“小、小哥。”

“流川哥，你听我解释！”椎名一对上流川比寒冬更冷的黑眸，差点魂归天际，“我是说以前！现在我是你俩忠实的CP粉！仙流党头顶青天！万古流芳！”

为了表忠心，椎名如同某些教派的信徒一样，扯着喉咙高喊起口号。

“想成为他的Omega也不是不可以，”流川语调平缓，面容沉静，整个人像是冻在冰块里，“打得过我，他就是你的。”

椎名直摆手，终于明白小汐为什么认错要下跪了，他现在膝盖发软，要不是雨天地上有水，说不定他早就跪地求饶了。

仙道不乐意了，揽住流川的肩膀：“打得过你，我还是你的。谁敢跟你抢，我饶不了他。”

椎名：“……”冷冷的狗粮在他脸上胡乱地拍！

“流川哥，我椎名凯对天发誓，我对仙道彰真的没有一丝一毫的非分之想了，”椎名求生欲极强，满脑子只有一个念头，他必须活下去，却因此慌了神，什么话都一股脑儿的往外蹦，“我长得没你好看，腿没你长，屁股也没翘，更没你耐操，我……”

“小凯！”小汐赶紧捂住椎名的嘴，声音都变粗了，“你要死啊！”

椎名惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，看到流川的脸色又寒了几分，伞一扔，抱住小汐把他当成保命符：“流川哥，我错了，我口不择言，我胡言乱语，我、我简直不是人！我死后肯定要下十八层地狱的。”

仙道被这过于夸张的认错方式逗笑了。

流川也抿了下唇角，控制住面部表情。

“走吧，去食堂。”仙道把伞往流川那边斜了斜，牵住他的手走了。

椎名再一次死里逃生，擦掉额头上的冷汗，捡起地上的伞，心有余悸地拍了拍心口。

“你在学校论坛上披着马甲说什么都行，但千万不要在我小哥面前发表关于他的言论，”小汐压低声音，扯着椎名迈步跟上仙道和流川，“耐操都出来了，你是不是想英年早逝？”

“我是第一次搞校内CP嘛，托你的福，我还能跟本尊对上话。一激动，这不中用的脑子就容易抽风。”

 

没走几步就在E栋宿舍楼下遇到了北山，打着一把黑伞，站在小雨中。

“北山哥！”小汐看到北山就仿佛看到了一大盒小萌狐巧克力，高高兴兴地向他跑去。

北山其实也是属于高大帅气那一挂的Alpha，只不过仙道和流川实在过于耀眼，如同两颗异常夺目的一等星，掩盖住了他的光芒。

见小汐踏着路面上的积水朝自己跑来，北山的心头仿佛有暖风擦过，迅速带走了冬雨的湿冷。

 

小汐在北山那顺利蹭到了一顿早饭，吃完还把仙道拐到学校超市。

这一切流川全看在眼里，喝完手里那杯仙道买给他的热鲜奶，从兜里摸出手机。

流川退出自己的网银账户，换成小汐的手机号码，但输了两次密码都提示密码错误。应该是小汐改过密码了。

他看了眼拉着仙道买这样买那样的小汐，眸色暗了暗。

流川收回视线，又点开网购app，登录了小汐的账号，自打他九月入学后，购买记录寥寥无几，还都是些便宜的小零食，而九月之前，购买列表里的物品琳琅满目，光是暑假期间就买了七八双价格超过两千的鞋子。

流川心里大概有数了，把手机放回口袋中，看向站在附近的椎名。

椎名不明所以地眨眨眼。

流川上前几步，一言不发地拽住椎名的胳膊，拎着他往超市外走。

椎名差点被黑糖珍珠噎住，急得大喊：“小汐，救命！你小哥要杀我……”

学校超市正值早间高峰期，进进出出买东西的学生络绎不绝。

小汐根本没听到舍友凄惨的呼救声。

“别吵。”流川从牙缝里冷冷挤出两个字。

椎名闭紧嘴巴，在心里写好了一封遗书。亲爱的爸爸妈妈，你们的好儿子不能替你们养老送终了。

流川把放弃抵抗听天由命的小Omega一路拖拽到对面绿化区的休息长廊里。

椎名怕得要命还不忘吸口热奶茶，战战兢兢地说：“流川哥，我是如假包换的Omega，不经打，你、你千万别冲动，咱们有话好好说。行吗？”

“有人勒索小汐？”流川垂眸看着眼前的这个小Omega。

椎名骤然一怔的表情让流川确认了自己的猜想。

时生在小汐那里了解到的情况也不多，他们家这个小鬼看起来瘦瘦小小唯唯诺诺，动不动下跪卖萌装可怜，其实脾气犟得很，不想说的事打死也不说。所以流川从大哥那得到的讯息是，小汐在商陆遭人霸凌。霸凌无非与暴力挂钩，但流川没发现小汐受伤，那个叫悠真的Omega也不是针对他。流川便想当然地认为对方得知小汐有靠山以后就收手了。不料原来是另一种霸凌方式。

不过依照流川对小汐的了解，他从小就爱钱，小时候想在他手里拿一个硬币都比登天还难，普通程度的威胁恫吓不可能让他乖乖把钱交出来，估计之前还是被暴力对待过，打怕了才这么听话。

“流川哥，我、我不太清楚……”椎名不敢看流川的眼睛，低着头拼命吸奶茶续命。

“说。”

“好，我说我说！”只一个字椎名就顶不住了，他终于认识到自己到底有多怂了，比纸糊的兔子更没用。对不起小汐，你的舍友又要出卖你了！

椎名眼一闭心一横，该说的不该说的全都交代了。

流川没想到小汐竟然是为了一个Alpha甘愿花钱消灾息事宁人，亏自己和大哥还担心他在学校里被人欺负了。

流川有些不悦，他宁可小汐跟北山走得近一点。手无缚鸡之力的学神，再聪明也只有挨揍的份。

不过一码归一码，小汐被人勒索是事实。

况且对方是几个Beta，不是他没法动手的Omega，肯定不能让他们再继续洗劫小汐。

椎名看着流川黑沉沉的眼眸，不清楚他在盘算什么，这时他听到小汐在身后喊他的名字，顿时一阵心虚，吸了一大口奶茶，回头应了一声。

小汐撑着伞哒哒哒跑过来，满眼狐疑地看看椎名，又看看流川：“你俩单独在这里聊什么？”

跟过来的仙道也有相同的疑问。

椎名嗫嚅道：“没聊什么。就……流、流川哥叫我不要觊觎他老公，要不然把我的头拧下来给你当球踢。”

“小哥，你怎么能这么残忍？！小凯是我的好朋友，他也不喜欢你老公了呀！”

仙道搂住流川，在他眉骨上亲了一口：“在外人面前管我叫老公，当我面怎么从来不这么叫？难为情？”

北山没说话，调侃式地吹了记口哨。

流川默念“不与白痴论长短”，压灭心中燃起的一簇怒火，面色平静地走了。

又听小汐说：“哥夫，我小哥颈侧贴着创口贴，是不是你昨晚又在他脖子上开垦草莓田啦？看来我们家往后都不用买草莓了，直接去小哥脖子上摘就行了。”

流川听不下去了，脚步顿了顿，站在原地深吸一口气，他决定不替小汐隐瞒了——大哥有权知道小汐被人勒索的真正原因。这不是告状，是如实汇报。


	86. Chapter 86

86.

流川回教室入座没多久，丹野拿着一个小盒子走到他的桌边。

丹野本就性格温柔，对流川又抱有好感，尽管内心已经放弃了，但喜欢就是喜欢，跟他说话格外的轻声细语：“流川，校花竞选结束了，这是你的勋章。”

言下之意就是，流川被选为了商陆这学期的校花。

这其实是意料当中的事，商陆从建校迄今，校花竞选史上从未出现过Alpha，清一色全是长相出挑的Omega。学生们又不知道流川是腺体休眠症患者，投他的多是觉得好玩，加上仙道在回帖里拉票，带动性极强。

全校总共五千余名学生，投流川的高达三千人，而上一学期的校花，也就是悠真，居于第二，只有不到八百的票数。

差距悬殊，流川压倒性胜利。

但本人并没有因此感到丝毫的高兴，相反，流川此时的眼神比窗外的天空更加阴沉。

丹野见流川不接，稍稍有些尴尬，把小盒子放在了桌上：“那我先去背书啦。”

流川冷着脸没说话。

丹野也摸清了流川的性格，怕他嫌烦，没再多加逗留，转身就往自己的座位走去。

流川打开小盒子看了一眼，里面是一小朵金属材质的浅蓝色绣球花，精致又小巧。

商陆每一学期的校花勋章都不同，上个学期是一枝缀以翠绿色叶子的月桂花，悠真拿到后别在校服上戴了好一阵子，生怕别人不知道他摘下了校花的桂冠。

绣球花流川还是能接受的，毕竟是他的生日花，不过让他把这朵花作为胸针示人，除非世界末日。

后排两个胆子比较大的Alpha高声起哄。

一个喊：“哦吼，这学期不得了啊，校花校草两个Alpha凑一对！两口子这是要逆天啊？”

另一个喊：“哈哈哈哈谁说Alpha不能以貌取胜？有谁不服？我们流川校花的颜值可以再战五百年！”

他们这么一吆喝，其他学生纷纷加入，倒也不是出于恶意，就是凑个热闹而已。

流川烦得不行，可是又不能把一个班的同学都揍一顿用暴力让这群人闭嘴，他将小盒子往抽屉里一塞，趴倒在桌子上装没听见。

凭什么仙道是校草，他是校花？

流川越想越气，一不小心就气睡着了。

这一睡就睡了两节课。

校花的讨论热潮总算过去了。

流川揉揉眼睛，吹了会儿冷风，脑子渐渐恢复了清醒，起身从后门离开教室。

 

从椎名的口中得知，这段时间一直勒索小汐的人是高二二十班的一群Beta，为首那个叫高森龙斗。

流川上楼，走到高二二十班的后门口，让他们班的一个学生把高森叫出来。

高森正坐在课桌上喝汽水，转头看向流川，眯了眯眼睛，跳下桌子。

流川面沉如水。这个Beta比他想象中高大，估计在一米八五左右，体格很壮，像专业的摔跤运动员。

“哟，这不是新校花吗？”高森样貌丑陋，鼻孔外扩，微微往上翻起，一副凶相，笑起来让人浑身不舒服，“有何贵……”

“干”字还没出口，他的脸上就挨了一拳。

流川出手快，下手狠，没留任何情面，差点把高森打飞出去。

高森被打，他们班的男同学全都围了过来，个个剑拔弩张。

“操！”高森下颔酸痛，偏过脸吐了口血沫子，瞪着他那双牛眼，伸手揪住了流川的衣襟。

流川避开他的进攻，把人按在门上，眼底结着冰霜，语气沉冷：“中午放学后，这栋楼天台见。我有笔账要跟你算。”

“约架？”高森喘着粗气，鼻孔一张一合。

“是，”流川语速不快，口吻里带了点轻蔑与傲慢，“随你带多少人。”

“好！”高森奋力挣开流川的钳制，使了狠劲推了他一把。

流川的体格的确没有高森壮实，往后连退数步。

高森紧跟着一脚踹在了流川的腰腹上。

流川后背撞在了走廊栏杆上，痛得抽了口冷气，眼中闪露出凶戾的神情。

“朔望的校霸是吧？真是弱不禁风。”高森语气不屑，“我还以为有都厉害呢。”

流川磨了下牙，掸去衣服上的脚印，忽如疾风般劲烈，上前就利索地将高森撂倒在地，照着他的面门狠狠两拳，动作连贯干净，一点也不拖泥带水。

高森登时鼻血直冒，剧烈的疼痛让他眼前阵阵发黑：“操你妈！流川枫你个杂碎！——你们还不过来帮忙？都他妈站着看戏呢！”

围聚在后门口的男学生这才回过神来，手忙脚乱的上前拽开流川。

流川整了整衣服，看着被人扶起来的高森，眼神没有太大的变化。

高森抹去脸上的血，指着流川气急败坏地说道：“今天不让你躺着被人抬下天台，以后我管你叫爸爸！”

“我不可能生出你这么丑的儿子。”流川反诘。

看热闹的学生们望向流川，他这张脸既英气又好看。

而且还是以三千票数选出来的公认校花。

就算基因突变，后代的样貌也不会像高森这么难看。

有理有据，令人信服。

 

高森自知长得不怎么样，被流川当众羞辱，脸一阵红一阵白，回头冲进教室拿出他藏在教室角落的铁棍。

大有跟流川拼个你死我活的架势。

然而上课铃声响了。

高森握紧手里的铁棍，骂了句脏话。

流川隔过人群瞥见老师朝这边走来，松开了攥紧的拳头。

“你们什么情况？上课铃声听不到吗？都站在教室外面干什么！”老师提高了声音，“赶紧的，回教室坐好！”

高森凶相毕露，恨不得拆了流川的骨头，压低声音说道：“你等着，今天我非弄残你不可！”

流川无视语言攻击，看都没看他一眼，一脸冷漠地走了。

高森仿佛一拳打在了棉花上，心头怨气宣泄不出，用力踹了后门一脚，骂骂咧咧地去厕所清洗脸上的血迹。

 

流川迟到了五六分钟，好在化学老师没那么严厉，放他进教室了。

入座后，流川把手伸进了外套里，隔着衬衣揉按被高森踢痛的肚子。

高森虽然不是Alpha，但一身蛮力，结结实实被他踹了一脚，受伤在所难免。

流川心知中午又是一场恶战，一个Beta能有高森这样魁梧的体格实属少见，手臂竟比他粗了一圈，力气也不小，要是正面受创不慎被掼倒在地，搞不好爬都爬不起来。

不过流川连Alpha都不怕，没道理怵一个Beta。对方欠小汐的，都要讨回来。

他瞥见自己手背关节上沾了高森的血，嫌恶地皱了下眉，手伸进外套口袋里摸纸巾，却意外地摸到了一块巧克力。

好像是仙道早上塞给他的？

流川掏出这块巧克力，看着包装纸上戴着花环的小狐狸，眼波一动，像是想到了什么。

窗外又飘起了绵密的细雨，很快雨雾茫茫，远处的山色变得模糊起来。

湿冷的雨水仿佛洇入了流川的心扉，浇灭了满腔的戾火。

他静默片刻，撕开包装纸，掰下一块巧克力塞进嘴里。


	87. Chapter 87

87.

高二十一班最后一节是自习课，十一点一刻，流川拎着外套离开教室。

班长和学习委员都拿流川没辙，只能睁一只闭一只眼，随他去了。

高三中午放学时间比高二早十分钟，流川到高三七班后门口的时候，第一遍下课铃声刚好响起。

坐在后排靠门位置的Alpha姓芦田，皮笑肉不笑地说：“流川枫，又来我们班打Omega？”

语气中带着明显的嘲讽意味。

在所有正常Alpha的认知当中，Omega理应被保护，而殴打Omega的Alpha简直就是败类。

芦田不知其中原委，更不清楚悠真的为人，在加上Alpha对不熟的Alpha总是怀揣敌意，自然是抓到机会就挑衅。

流川缄默不言，他生性高傲，从不屑跟陌生人解释什么，对方爱怎么认为就怎么认为，无关痛痒。

“嗯？”芦田抽了抽鼻子，忽地露出疑惑的表情，“你身上怎么这么香啊？”

听到这句，流川的视线往下，与芦田对视，他本就生了一副难得的好看相貌，五官秀致优越，这会儿逆着昏暗的天光，平添了几分神秘的英气感。

芦田自下而上仰视着流川的正脸，蓦地像是被一种摄人心魄的未知力量捏住了后颈，过了几秒的呆滞，他腾地从椅子上站了起来，惊惶失措地往后退：“你是不是脑子有问题啊？你勾引我干什么！滚远点！”

芦田心跳甚急，裹挟在冷空气中的薄荷香令他不知所措。

一只手沉沉地搭在了他的肩头。

“你说谁的脑子有问题？”

芦田回头一看，撞上了仙道不悦的眼神，高等级Alpha天生强大的气势向他迫压下来。

肃杀又凛然，像一张海水织成的密不透风的网。

芦田的信息素等级非常低，几乎处于金字塔的底部，根本无法抗衡位居顶端的Alpha。

芦田庆幸仙道贴着隔离贴，如若他此时释放信息素，自己的情况会更糟糕。

仙道因为长相温润，并不显得凶狠，但终究是开刃的刀，目光里散发着危险的攻击性，他加重了手上的力道，语速沉缓：“还有，谁勾引你？”

“我，我……”芦田冷汗直冒，说不出完整的句子，一颗心飞到了嗓子眼。

仙道面无表情地将芦田往旁边推开，径直走到了流川面前，眼底瞬间流溢出温柔的光泽，抬手捏了下小狐狸的下巴：“早退跑来等我下课，想我了？”

流川没说话，抓着仙道的小臂走到走廊上。

 

芦田如获大赦，脚一软，跌跌撞撞地坐回椅子上。妈妈呀，仙道彰这家伙究竟是吃什么长大的？！

他不敢再回头，伏在课桌上一动不动，兀自平复恐惧，待到心跳归于正常速度，他想到了流川身上的气息。

芦田可以肯定那不是人造香，绝对是流川的信息素。

但是——

为什么Alpha的信息素会这么好闻？好闻到让他差点失控？

芦田陷入了沉思。

 

流川背靠着走廊栏杆，仙道站在他对面。

路过的学生都忍不住看他们。

流川习惯单独作战，从没想过要什么帮手。当然，他过来找仙道也不是求助，而是想到昨天主动表态以后不会冲动行事，今天立马一声不响地跑去跟人干架，等同于言而无信。这种出尔反尔的行为违背了流川的处事原则，所以想着稍微补救一下。

仙道闻着流川的信息素气味，连这缕薄荷香也想独占，因此相当介意芦田刚才的话。他一手撑在栏杆上，一手抚上了流川的后颈，压低喉咙，用两个人听得到的声音说：“你的初始信息素这么香，AO通杀。我看你也得贴上隔离贴了。”

“晚点再谈这个问题，”流川扯开仙道覆在他颈后的手，“我约了人在天台见。”

商陆的学生无人不知“天台见”代表什么——要么是结伴偷偷抽烟，要么就是干架。

流川不抽烟，自然是后者。

“现在？”

“嗯。”

“我很高兴你能来找我。”仙道笑着扣住流川的手，“走，二哥替你撑场子。”

“不问我原因？”流川跟着仙道往前走。

“养狐狸手册第一条，也是最重要的一条，”仙道偏过脸莞尔一笑，“我家宝贝永远都是对的。”

流川脸一热，别过眼去咳了一下，倔声说道：“先说好，我不是担心打不过他们才来你这里搬救兵的。”

“那是为什么？”

流川看着檐外灰蒙蒙的天空，有点不大好意思启齿，沉默片刻，用那低沉冷冽的嗓音说道：“我要对我的男朋友坦诚。”

仙道停下脚步，转身奖励似的亲了亲流川的颊边：“乖了。”

 

北山打冲锋般跑了过来，插进仙道和流川中间，一左一右勾住他们的肩膀，成功破坏了气氛。

“你们是不是要去食堂吃饭？今天没有太阳，光线这么暗，不如带上我这个专吃狗粮的电灯泡吧。免费给他们照明。”北山揶揄道。

“不去食堂。”流川动了下肩膀，不过没能甩开北山的手臂。

“那你们去哪里啊？该不会大中午的又要回宿舍来一发吧？”

流川眼神一凛，给了他一肘击。

仙道轻声失笑：“我们去天台干架。”

“我操，干架不叫上我？怎么，觉得我北山野拿不动刀了？”北山揽着二人朝楼梯口方向走，“对方什么来头啊，不要命了？居然跟你们约架，我们商陆还有这么不怕死的铁憨憨吗？”

“你能不能少说几句，”仙道掏了掏耳朵，“学学我家流川。”

“学什么？人狠话不多？”北山接道，“对不住了，小爷我最近就是喜欢打嘴炮。”

流川横了他一眼：“白痴。”

 

高森早就在天台了，叫了十来个Beta和几个Alpha，一群人站在寒风里边抽烟边等流川。

“龙、龙哥，”站在他边上的Beta是个结巴，细眉细眼，活像只老鼠，“流、流川枫怎么还、还不来？他该不会是、是怕了吧？”

“我他妈早看他不爽了，”另一个Alpha手里夹着烟，“拽得跟什么一样。”

“据我所知，朔望高中虽然Alpha多，但是普遍信息素等级都不高，他能当上朔望校霸也不稀奇。”

“龙哥，你、你可别、别手下留情，这小子太、太、太他妈嚣张，敢跑、跑到我们教、教、教室门口打、打你。他……”

“你他妈给我闭嘴，磕磕巴巴的烦不烦？老子听得尿急！”高森打断结巴的话头，抽了口烟，他手里拎着铁棍，神情凶煞。

高森未能如愿分化成Alpha，对此一直耿耿于怀，甚至有那么点仇视Alpha，尤其像流川这种强者。

干倒了这个从朔望转校过来的校霸，无异于一战成名，他高森龙斗也将成为商陆响当当的人物。

结巴Beta被高森一通训斥，面子挂不住了，又不能发作，只好迁怒到天气：“操，这、这鬼天气，真、真他妈冷！”说着把抽完的烟扔在了地上，用脚尖狠狠将其碾灭。

吱呀——

天台的铁门被人推开了。

“来、来了！”

这伙人随即进入了高度戒备的状态。

 

流川率先走出幽暗的楼道，仿佛来自冰川，整个人笼在严寒中，纯黑的眼眸里藏着一条结冰的暗河。

北山紧跟其后，扯松领带，脸上挂着不羁的笑容，像是看到了一群可以肆意捕杀的猎物。

再是仙道，双手插袋，看起来散漫又随意，显得没那么张扬，但他的出现，却令对面的几个Alpha骇然地睁大了眼睛。

高森这伙人都以为流川是单刀赴会，不料他竟然把仙道叫来了。

还有北山，他比仙道高调多了，商陆的学生不可能不知道他，也是打架好手。

结巴Beta吞了吞口水，瞄了高森一眼，说话越发不利索了：“龙、龙、龙哥，这、这、这可怎、怎么办？他、他、他、他们……”

高森用力扇了结巴Beta的后脑勺一下，把人打得往前一个趔趄，险些栽倒。

他脸色铁青，举起铁棍指着流川：“你妈的，怂了就直说，还他妈找帮手？”

“我只说过随你带多少人，”流川淡淡开口，眉目间凝聚着寒气，“没说我不带人。”

北山挑了下眉：“到底谁怂啊？你也好意思，叫这么多人打流川一个。唉，可惜都是不堪一击的废物。”

“废你妈！”高森咬牙骂道。

流川朝高森努了下嘴，对北山说道：“这个给我。其他给你。”

“你男朋友呢？站在旁边给我们加油打气？”

“你都说了他们是废物，用不着仙道动手。”流川看了看北山，“这伙人勒索小汐近两个月了。”

北山震怒，跟点燃的炮仗一样：“操！我干不死他们！”

仙道当然不可能真的置身事外在旁观战，伸手撕下隔离贴，看准了右手面的四五个Alpha。

 

这伙人以Beta为主体，如同一群试图围攻雄狮的鬣狗。一头雄狮如果落入鬣狗群，寡不敌众，顾前顾不了后，稍有差池或许会丧命。但三头雄狮统一战线，不过一口一只鬣狗的事，毫无悬念。

仙道携着一身凶戾的木香，轻易就干倒了对面的所有Alpha，再回头帮了北山一把，踹跪了准备偷袭他的结巴Beta。

“谢了。”北山冲仙道抛了个媚眼。

“……”仙道懒得搭理他。

流川这会儿不像上午在教室门口那样收着劲，一旦占了上风，压根就不会给对手反击的机会。

高森躺在潮湿的地面上，后背一片冰凉，他的脸上皮开肉绽，嘴里全是血。

“你从栗花落汐那里拿了多少钱？”流川拎着高森的衣领，俯下身，眼神里充满了冷意。

高森的嘴唇哆嗦了一下，总算明白流川要跟他算什么账了：“……我不记得了，大概、大概四万多，五万不到。”

“限你三天内还给他。否则我会如实告诉Omega保护协会。”流川这一架打爽了，气也消了大半，他不是赶尽杀绝的性格，给高森留了条路。

高森擦去糊在眼睛上的血，连连点头。

流川扫到他戴着的腕表，非常眼熟。

“你还抢了小汐的腕表？”流川语气骤冷。

“对、对不起。”高森吓得忍着痛胡乱地把腕表摘下来。

流川拿着腕表站起身，棕色的皮质表带上沾满了污迹。

他眼神一沉，将腕表砸了出去，重重地磕在水泥围栏上，玻璃材质的表面应声碎裂。

腕表既然被人弄脏了，没有再收回的必要，他可以给小汐买块新的。

解决完Beta的北山冲过来对着高森就是一脚：“你记住，从今往后，我见你一次揍你一次。”

“北山哥，我、我保证绕着你走，不会碍你的眼……”高森痛得龇牙咧嘴，哪还有先前目中无人的样子。

北山不解气，又踹了他一下：“你再敢欺负小汐，我饶不了你。我不介意被开除。”

“知、知道了。我知道了。”高森五官扭曲，拧巴在一起，模样看起来更丑了。

仙道长腿一迈，跨过一个捂着肚子蜷缩在地上的Alpha，收起信息素走到流川跟前，替他正了正领带，而后揽过他：“北山，走了。”

“嗯。”北山居高临下瞪了高森一眼，大步跟上仙道和流川。

刚好有两个高二的Alpha趁着午休时间，偷摸着来天台抽烟，一推开门，极北雪松的气息迎面扑来，中间还混合着稍弱几分的西柚苦味。其中一个一阵反胃，弯下身干呕起来。另一个一看天台上躺了一地的人，不用猜也知道这里刚打完架，又见学校里的三位名人朝他们这边走来，怕被祸及，急忙拽着同伴的胳膊逃命似的飞奔下楼。


	88. Chapter 88

88.

走出高二教学楼，仙道和北山身上的信息素气味已然散尽，而流川还笼在淡淡的薄荷香中。

被湿润的冷空气覆盖，越发清冽。

北山边走边看了流川好几眼，欲言又止，他到底没有开口问他“你的信息素为什么这么香”，向一个强势又冷漠的Alpha提出这样的问题，怎么想都很诡异。

流川目视前方，没有觉察北山充满疑虑的目光。

不过仙道注意到了，以拳抵唇咳嗽了一声。

北山怔了怔，识趣地收回探究的视线，摸了摸鼻子，故作轻松地笑了笑。

路过学校医务室门口时，仙道停下脚步，对流川说道：“等我一下，我买点东西。”

“你哪里受伤了？”流川皱了下眉，上下一打量仙道，没发现有明显的伤痕。

“没受伤。我马上回来。”仙道说着，推开医务室的门走了进去。

北山站在原地，从兜里拿出薄荷味的口香糖，又抛给流川一片。

“流川，我觉得你的信息素……呃，怎么说呢？跟我想象中的不一样，你干架这么厉害，信息素等级必然不低，应该是压制我的，可是……”北山把剥开包装纸的口香糖塞进嘴里，“我能知道原因吗？”

“不能。”流川直截了当地说。

北山明白了流川的意思，既然是难言之隐，哪怕不是朋友也最好不要追问下去，他嚼着口香糖，耸了耸肩膀，带过了这个话题：“好吧。”

没多久仙道就从医务室里出来了，手里拿着一小瓶喷剂，打开盖子，对着流川的后颈“呲呲”两下。

流川后颈一凉，闻到了一股有点像金盏花的气味：“你在我后颈上喷了什么？”

仙道看了北山一眼。

北山心领神会地走开了几步，跑到行路的另一边，跟他们拉开了一定的距离。

仙道把这瓶喷剂塞进了流川的口袋里：“是信息素覆盖剂。”他捏捏小狐狸的后颈，“再不遮一遮，搞不好全校的Alpha都要因为你的信息素躁动了。你没发现北山看你的眼神都不大对劲了吗？”

“我也不想的。”流川微不可闻地叹了口气，“你的隔离贴给我几张。”

“还是用覆盖剂吧。你没有完全分化，我估计Alpha专用隔离贴盖不住你的初始信息素，”仙道说道，“现在天冷了，平时不怎么出汗，覆盖剂更方便，万一碰到水被冲刷掉了，再喷两下就行了。”

“嗯。”流川点了点头。

仙道看着流川这副听话的乖样，连眼芒也变得没那么锐利了，顿时心口一软，忍不住揉了揉他的头发，还想把他抱过来亲一亲。

北山在那头喊：“喂，还没说完吗？你俩有情饮水饱，不吃饭不打紧，我他妈还饿着肚子呢！”

电灯泡这种生物有时候比情敌更烦人。

仙道撇了下嘴，拉着流川的手腕朝北山走去。

 

到了食堂，北山未能如愿见到小汐，给他发了条微信，问他在哪里。

小汐回得很快，说是天气太冷，不想来食堂，和椎名一起回宿舍吃午饭了。

“嗳？”北山收起手机，朝窗口那边努了下嘴，“今天志村怎么一个人在吃饭？”

仙道顺着北山的视线看过去，悠真的确没在，就连平时跟志村要好那些Alpha也不见踪影。

“不管他了。”北山装出一副洒脱的样子，“说不定就是悠真欲擒故纵的把戏，他对志村忽冷忽热也不是一天两天了——流川，你吃什么？今天的糖醋小排看起来好像不错，白灼虾来一份吗？还是喜欢龙井虾仁？”

“你可以关心他，不用故意说这么多话作为掩饰。”流川一向是有话直说的耿直少年，“不丢人。”

北山一顿，沉默了一会儿，没有接流川的话，仿佛什么都没发生一样，跟食堂师傅点了几样菜，又要了罐可乐。

流川与仙道对望了一眼。

仙道搭住他的肩膀轻轻拍了一拍：“不用担心，北山知道该怎么做。”

“我没担心他。”流川拒不承认。

仙道抬起揽住流川的那只手，准确无误地捏住了他的脸颊，肉不多，不过手感很好：“你啊，口是心非。”

“我觉得北山还不错……”

“哈哈哈流川枫，我听到了！”北山端着饭菜，喜形于色，甚至有点得意忘形，也学着仙道捏了捏流川的脸颊，“你这别别扭扭的小性格其实也蛮可爱的，长得又帅……哎呦，我操！流川，快、快松开，我的手要被你拗断了！”

流川愤然甩开北山的手，用手背狠狠擦了下脸颊：“我收回刚才那句话。你就是个蠢货！”

仙道揉揉流川的脸颊，挑眉望向北山：“朋友一场，今天破例饶你一次。下次再对我男朋友这样动手动脚，我把你的脸皮扯下来。”

北山只觉得脸上一阵心理性的抽痛：“画面太血腥，我想都不敢想。”

食堂师傅才不管学生打架厉不厉害、模样好不好看，不耐烦地用铁勺铿铿敲了两下，催促他们赶紧点菜。

 

三人端着饭菜入座，刚坐下没多久，吃完饭的志村从他们桌边经过。

“喂！”北山喊道。

志村停了下来，垂眸看着他，眼神死寂，没有波澜。

北山拿起桌子上的可乐，递了过去：“昨天是我太莽撞了。”

志村没有说话，插在裤子口袋里的手指蜷缩了一下。

北山举着这罐可乐，心头涌起一大团悲怆的情绪，却难以言表，他低声说道：“志村，我想过了，我们真没必要搞成现在这样。”

志村缄默良久，轻轻呼了口气：“事已至此，我们还怎么心无芥蒂的重新做朋友？”他指了指流川，“一个身强体壮的Alpha，冲进我们班殴打悠真，你认为他这样做对吗？你和仙道非但不制止，还助纣为虐！你们的三观被狗吃了？”

“算了……”北山闭了闭眼睛，突然爆发，把可乐往地上一砸，铝罐炸裂，汽水喷得到处都是，他站起来揪住志村的衣领，将人掼倒在旁边的空桌上，“你他妈有没有脑子？啊？你以为所有的Omega都是软弱善良的嫩豆腐？中岛悠真就是坨渣得不能再渣的豆腐渣！丞哥的话你不信，仙道的话你也不信，我的话呢？操你妈的，老子不是看在咱们这么多年的情分上，费那劲……”

北山停住了，他看到有泪水从志村的眼睛里流了出来。

志村打小就对悠真有朦朦胧胧的好感，知道他分化成Omega那天简直欣喜若狂。

要把长在心里的人慢慢摘除，从血肉模糊里搜寻并取出错付的爱意，与剜心之痛又有什么区别？

这也不是花一个晚上就能轻轻松松做到的。有些人甚至终其一生都走不出来。

志村的心底只剩下无尽的荒凉。

“你……”北山骇然失色，他第一次看到志村哭，以前打架伤得再厉害，这家伙也没掉过一滴眼泪。

北山的失神，给了志村反击的机会。

志村猛地推开北山，用袖子一擦眼睛，极其狼狈地夺路而逃，他既难堪又难受，感觉像是哽着什么了，透不过气来，只想找个地方往自己胸口捶上几拳。

北山的腰眼直直撞在了桌角，痛得闷哼一声，仙道起身扶了他一把。

“他……”北山一开口，喉咙哑了，他舔了下发干的唇面，露出难以置信的表情，茫茫然瞅着仙道，“……这傻逼怎么哭了？”

“可能遇到什么变故了，你找机会单独跟他聊聊。他对我和流川的成见太深，我们两个在场，他不会多说什么的。”

“也是。”北山坐回原位，想到志村的眼泪，有些食不知味，随便扒拉了几口就饱了。

流川打开自己那罐饮料，推给了北山。

北山扯松领带，拿起饮料仰头灌下一半，心里七上八下的。


	89. Chapter 89

89.

北山下午请了假，要回市二医院拆线，喝完饮料就先走了，离校前，他有些不大放心志村，在偌大的校园里找了一圈，但没找到人。转念一想，Alpha都好面子，闹了这么一出，志村八成想一个人静一静，不会希望见到他。

反正也不急于一时，北山就此作罢，拿着请假条走出学校大门，叫了辆车去医院了。

车开出去没多少路，又开始下雨了，冬雨似雾，车窗外的景色变得朦朦胧胧。

北山闲着无聊，点开了他们班的微信群，看到几个同学在讨论流川，称其伤害Omega，给Alpha蒙羞云云。

悠真发了一句：你们不要说啦，万一被仙道看到，他会不高兴的。流川枫到底是他的男朋友。

有人回道：唉，悠真，你就是太好说话了，没必要这么好心啊。如果我是你，我肯定打给Omega保护协会。

北山冷笑，直接圈了悠真：这么爱演，你以后不如报考戏剧学院吧，将来还能逐梦演艺圈，以你的演技，拿个影帝不成问题。

同学A：北山，你有必要这样吗？咱们要团结，你怎么能帮着高二的学生欺负同班同学呢？

同学B：没错，你还用饮料砸悠真。这事说得过去吗？

同学C：三个Alpha校园暴力一个Omega，丢不丢脸？

北山正要开怼，有栖出现了：嗬，隔着屏幕我都感受到你们的凛然正气了。正义感这么爆棚，昨天怎么不见你们挺身而出呢？

有栖：既然认为可以交由Omega保护协会处理，中岛悠真为什么藏着掖着说是自己不小心摔的？要么他有一颗光芒万丈的圣父心，能原谅并且包庇伤害他的人。要么就是有什么不可告人的原因，怕查下去翻出见不得人的事。好比喝了酒开车，被人撞了，敢报警吗？

悠真：有栖櫂，你什么意思？

同学A：悠真能有什么见不得人的事？你别乱带节奏。

有栖：妈的智障！没看到我说了两点原因？这么急着对号入座？心虚？

同学B：有栖櫂，你一个beta就别瞎掺和了！跟你有什么关系？

有栖：我掺不掺和，跟你又有什么关系？

同学C：咄咄逼人，实在可恶！

仙道：行了，想替中岛悠真出头没问题，随时可以来找我。

北山：找我也行。

这几个刚刚还义愤填膺的男学生集体不再吭声，悠真也装死了。

同学D：仙道我站你！在我这里，颜即是正义！顺便说一句，你男朋友真的好！好！看！呐！

同学E：唉，身为Omega，皮肤白不过Alpha是一种怎样的体验？

同学F：悠真不是太子党一员吗，身边有一大群Alpha围着，他能吃什么亏？

班长：好了好了，到此为止，个人矛盾私底下解决，不要在班级群里讨论！

体育委员：仙道，你男朋友篮球打得不错啊，上回还帮我们从八班那帮兔崽子那里夺回球场，太给我们长脸了！就冲这件事，我可以吹他十年！

北山：我操，又不是流川一人的功劳，我也出力了好吧！

体育委员：是是是，野哥威武，爱你一万年！比心！

班级群的话题就此岔开，也没人再跳出来为悠真鸣不平。

 

雨势渐大，雨脚如麻，不少师生被大雨困在了食堂。

仙道和流川也不例外，他们没带伞，只能等雨小一点了再走。

流川单手支脸，打了个长长的哈欠，揉去眼角的泪花。

“吃饱了就犯困？”仙道放下手机，笑着问道。

“嗯，想回宿舍躺着。”流川无精打采地说道。

仙道起身，绕过桌子，走到流川那边，拉开椅子坐了下来：“靠我肩上眯一会儿吧。”

流川抬起一条腿，大刀金马地横架在自己另一条腿的膝盖上，抱着手倒在了仙道的肩头。

“你这样迟早会变成一只胖狐狸。”仙道搭着椅背，虚搂住流川。

“胖就胖。”

“肉太多我可能抱不动你。”

流川没接话，侧了侧身子，挨近仙道，默不作声地闻着他身上的气息。

仙道觉察到了，拧了下流川的耳朵：“别闻了，我没释放信息素。”

流川失望的“哦”了一声，手偷偷伸进了仙道的衣服里，隔着衬衣摸他的腹肌。

“……”仙道按住他的手，“不要胡闹。”

流川抬起头，倔着一张冰山脸跟仙道商量：“就闻一下。”

“不行，”仙道从外套口袋里摸出一张隔离贴，撕开贴在了后颈上，彻底断了流川的念想，“你有95%的概率分化成Alpha，这就意味着我的信息素对你不利的概率也是95%，听话，等你二次分化后，每天都让你闻。”

“到时候我就不稀罕了。”流川一脸不爽地坐直身子。

“又要二哥哄哄你了？”仙道眸底含着笑，屈起手指轻轻刮了下流川的脸颊。

流川忽然朝窗户方向微微努了下嘴：“喂，你看，那边有只真的狐狸。”

“啊？”仙道一愣，心说学校里怎么会有狐狸出没？他下意识地扭头往窗外看去。

流川趁机撕开仙道的隔离贴，扑上去深深吸了一口，然后掐着他的后颈把人按在桌上，溜之大吉。

仙道反应过来上了流川的当，拍案而起：“流川枫！”

流川默念“听不见”，头也不回。

倒是附近的学生都齐刷刷地看向仙道。

仙道差点被流川幼稚的行为气笑了，拉开椅子追上去。

眼看流川要冲进大雨里，仙道伸手拎住他的外套后领，强行将其拽回来。

流川被带着往后倒去，撞在了仙道的怀里。

“瞎跑什么？会感冒的。”仙道松开流川的衣领，改为捏住他的后颈，“你能不能乖一点？这关乎你自己的腺体。前几次有多痛不记得了？万一摄入我的信息素过量，分化停滞了又该怎么办？嗯？”

流川脸上没有表情，转身格开仙道的手，眼眸沉黑，一声不响地盯着他。

仙道态度当即软化了：“我没凶你啊，委屈什么？”

没办法，他们家小狐狸太可爱，不舍得生气。

流川觉得自己的情绪来得莫名其妙，脸上有点热，尴尬地说：“是我不对。”

“你还小，任性是正常的。”仙道的眼睛里全是笑意，“忍一忍，过段时间你就不会再依赖我的信息素了。”

流川拽着仙道的手臂，拉着他走到回廊转角的偏僻处，表情凝重地问道：“万一是信息素成瘾症呢？”

“不可能。这种症状只会发生在匹配度高于90%的AO之间，而且通常是Alpha对Omega的信息素成瘾。”

流川还是怀疑他对仙道的信息素成瘾，脱口问道：“你会不会是Omega？”

仙道戳他脸，声线压低：“怎么问出这么不切实际的问题啊？我俩都坦诚相见过了，你认为我不够A？”

正常Alpha器大持久，仙道完全吻合。

仙道挑了挑英气的眉，垂下眼眸，目光落在流川白皙的后颈上：“可惜你不是Omega，要不然我现在就咬穿你的腺体，足以证明你老公有多A。”

光是听仙道这么一说，流川就心脏骤然一紧，薄荷味的信息素倏地蔓延出来，清冽又惑人的味道。

“覆盖剂失效了？”淡淡一缕薄荷香，撩得仙道心律不齐，Alpha骨子里天生的占有欲在血液里沸腾叫嚣。

流川怔了怔，急忙摸出仙道塞在他口袋里的覆盖剂，对着后颈喷了两下。

薄荷香虽然很快被覆盖剂的气味替代了，但仙道的内心仍然情潮翻涌，他磨了下发痒的犬齿，一皱眉，一阵过电般的感觉攀上了后脊。

仙道意识到情况不太妙，低低地骂了一声，幸好随身携带了一管便携式抑制剂，拧开后卷起袖子，把针头扎进了肘弯内侧。

特级抑制剂的效果立竿见影，反常的热度和狂躁转眼消褪。

仙道喘了口气，把用完的抑制剂抛进了不远处的垃圾桶里，他心里很是纳闷，这个月的躁动期在春雨镇度过，怎么又来一次？

流川也觉得不可思议：“怎么回事？你一个月内有两次躁动期？”

“之前没有这样过，估计是因为我快成年了，又或者——”仙道伸手捏住流川的脸掐了一把，“你的初始信息素太香，诱发了我的躁动期。怪我自控力不行，抵挡不住。毕竟我身体的生理反应一向对你很诚实。”

刚用抑制剂结束躁动期，仙道的眸色看起来比往常深，像极了夜间的海，幽幽沉沉，平静却又危险。

流川轻咬了一下嘴唇，喉结动了动。

侵略性十足的亲吻压了过来，如同避无可避的海潮。

檐下的雨声滴滴答答，在他的耳畔不断回响。


	90. Chapter 90

90.

在商陆校区西南面的植物馆附近，有一片僻静的休息区。

即使入了冬，依旧草木阴翳。

悠真此时一个人坐在长廊里，脸颊上贴着纱布，额头青青紫紫还没消肿，他手里拿着手机，眼神阴晴不定。

雨水打在厚重的枝叶上，发出沉闷的声响。

在班级群里现身，悠真有两个目的，一是赌一把，确认Robin的话是真是假，北山的手里果然没有视频，否则刚才肯定发了，这个结果让他着实松了一大口气；二是试探志村的态度。昨天在医院处理好伤口之后，返校途中，志村全程，好像并不在意他的伤势。与平日里那个他皱一下眉头都要嘘寒问暖的Alpha判若两人。

悠真没受过志村的冷遇，这种巨大的落差感令他很不舒畅。

他有意疏远志村是一回事，志村离开他又是另外一回事了。

悠真对志村无疑是残忍的，霸占着他的喜欢，只偶尔给他一些甜头，却从来不会真正回应。

凭借十多年的相处经验，被惯坏的悠真有足够的自信确定志村不会主动切断他们的关系。

然而，志村一反常态的没有在班级群里维护他、替他说话，静静的，仿佛消失了一般。

悠真的心因此沉进了谷底，咬着指甲，点进了志村的朋友圈。

他手指忽然一顿，连呼吸都急促起来。

——志村清空了朋友圈，删光了他的所有照片，仅剩下孤零零的一句：祝我十七岁生日快乐。

志村的生日是三月初，万物生发，春意盎然。

当时悠真结识Robin不久，两个人打得火热，那晚他们在酒店里折腾了一宿。

他随便编了个理由，没有参加志村的生日会。

期间志村打来过一通电话，Robin正在他的身上埋头苦干。

这通电话自然是没人接的。

志村给他发了条信息：[笑脸.jpg]悠真，我要吹蜡烛了，快祝我生日快乐吧！哈哈哈，北山这小子被我灌倒了，吐了双胞胎兄弟一身，还吵着要跟仙道单挑，我算是服了他了！你让小志带给我的项链我很喜欢，我会一辈子戴着的。

信息早就被悠真删掉了。

时隔数月，悠真再看到这条朋友圈动态，心跳加剧。为什么只留了这一条？

雨水飞溅到悠真的后颈上，冰冷透骨，他不由得打了个寒颤。

 

一阵脚步声由远及近，踏过路面上的水洼，跑进长廊。

来人收起伞，露出了高森那张伤痕累累的脸，他拎着滴着水的雨伞，走到悠真跟前。

“哥。”

悠真一惊，从不安的心绪中抽离出来，匆匆锁屏手机，抬头看着他：“找我有什么事？”

“唉，我他妈摊上事了，”高森坐了下来，把伞靠放在一边，夹着二郎腿，从兜里摸出一包烟，抽出一支叼在嘴里，点燃抽了一口，“高一不是有个人傻钱多的小屁孩嘛，我敲了他几笔钱。今天小屁孩的哥哥找上我了，把我揍了一顿，让我把钱还回去。但我最近没什么钱，一时之间拿不出来，想问你借点。”

“多少？”

“我自己凑了一万三，还差三万五。”

“三万五？我哪有这么多钱？问姑父拿。”

“我爸这段时间投资上出了问题，资金周转不开，三五千可能会给我。哥，你一定要帮我啊，我不想被Omega保护协会送进少管所。”

“我没钱，帮不了。”

高森吐出一口烟，眼神稍稍冷了下来：“那些钱你也有份花的，我要是被Omega保护协会调查，你以为你跑得了？——听说舅舅在外头有个私生子，是Alpha，正打算让他认祖归宗，如果我再把你跟好几个Alpha有染的事抖出去，你猜舅舅和外公会怎么做？”

“你威胁我？”悠真咬牙，“我绝对不会让那个野种和他的婊子妈进我们家的门！”

“得了吧，你们家外公说了算，他这个老顽固重A轻O，AO平权都快二十年了，可是在他眼里，Omega还是生育工具，”高森抖了抖烟灰，“现在多了个Alpha孙子，你们家哪还有你的地位？”

“凭什么Alpha是主导，处处高人一等？”悠真眼眸发红，“Omega就不可以掌控全局吗？”

“当然可以。可惜你的能力撑不起你的野心，你走的全是弯路。”高森把抽完的烟扔到了草丛里，“听我一句劝，别在外头厮混了，尤其是那个叫Robin的Alpha，这种没钱没势的小混混，只会调情哄你开心，有什么用？哥，你得尽快找好稳定的靠山，等你成年就能带你走的那种。要不然外公肯定会为了利益把你嫁给某个Alpha，运气好是年龄相差无几的青年才俊，假如运气不好呢？”

高森的话如同一把淬了毒的匕首，直直地捅进了悠真的心脏，他攥紧了拳头，眸底涌现出恨意。

“你……”高森顿了一下，好像经过短暂的思索，试探性地问道，“你还在想着仙道彰？”

悠真顿时一僵，下唇被咬到泛白，他深吸一口气，忽地拔高了声音：“我哪里配不上他？！”

“我操你能不能现实一点？暂且不说你和其他Alpha牵扯不清他会不会嫌你脏，光信息素等级差距这一点，就是你这辈子都跨越不了的鸿沟！低等Omega发情时的信息素气味对于高等级Alpha而言，是臭不可闻的。你拿什么吸引他？”

悠真的脸瞬间变得惨白，胸口淤堵，一种冰冷又绝望的感觉慢慢包围住他。

“幸好志村哥喜欢你，”高森感叹道，“他对你多好啊，月亮都肯摘给你。而且志村哥家里还这么有钱，他外公和爷爷在军坛又有一定的影响力。志村哥长得也挺帅的啊。哥，我觉得你的心理可能有问题，明明有一个知根知底条件不错的Alpha喜欢着你，你为什么要惦记那些你得不到的喜欢？这不是犯贱吗？”

雨声在悠真的耳边骤然变大。是的，他不可以失去志村。

世上只有这个Alpha永远不会背叛他。

就算不喜欢也要把志村攥紧在手里，万一将来被家人逼得走投无路的时候，他是自己唯一的退路。

“哥，如果你实在没钱借给我，要不问问志村哥有没有闲钱？我保证一个月内还清。”

悠真沉默良久，缓缓开口：“……好。”

 

悠真打着伞回教学楼，他急于找到志村，走得很急。

在教室门口，悠真看见志村坐在他自己的座位上。

教室里没有别人，午休时间都回宿舍了。

悠真把雨伞挂在门边的沥水架上，平复了一下气息，慢慢走近志村。

“志村，你吃过午饭了吗？”悠真熟谙志村喜欢什么样的他，语调口吻拿捏得恰如其分。

“嗯。”志村看着他，露出略带疲惫的笑容，眼皮微微有些肿。

“你都没有等我，”悠真瘪了下嘴，“这两天我心情不太好，经常冲你发脾气，是我不好。”

志村看着悠真诚恳道歉的模样，不为所动，眼底一片愁云，他拎着双肩包从椅子上站了起来，垂眸说道：“不是第一次了，你总是这样。”

——看似温柔，实则无情，兵不见血，刀刀致命。

悠真一怔，难以置信地瞪大双眼。

“今年我生日的那个晚上，你在哪里？”志村平静地问道。

悠真眼中闪过一丝慌乱：“你、你不是知道吗？我感冒了，咳得厉害，吃了药在家睡觉。”

志村叹了口气：“江汀度假酒店是我堂叔名下的产业。”

一句话将悠真死死得钉在了原地。

“我相信你，所以一直不查你。”志村的声音和他的心都凉透了。

“你听我解释！”悠真抓住志村的袖子，眼泪坠了出来，“志村，我、我没有被标记……”

志村轻轻拉开悠真的手：“从我记事开始，你就长在我心里了，一直以来，我都非常喜欢你，”经年的委屈如重重的乌云层层叠叠地压了下来，终于压垮了一切，他的神情犹如雪崩过后的峡谷，显得格外冷寂，“既然我的喜欢对你而言毫无意义，那我必须收回来。你应该了解我的为人，但凡有一丁点希望，我都不会放弃的。”

悠真双眼通红，这一刻他是真的慌了，拼命地想要再次抓住志村的手，不过被避开了。

志村见悠真哭成了泪人，心蓦地一疼，狠狠吞咽了一下，拳头捏得骨节发白，硬起心肠忍住想要安慰他的冲动。

“志村，对不起……我知道错了……”悠真哽咽道，“我真的知道错了……”

“你没有错。你只是不喜欢我而已。从头到尾都是我一厢情愿，自以为是的把你视作我的Omega——错的人是我，我不可以一错再错。”志村伸手勾出挂在脖子上的项链，一用力扯了下来，拉过悠真的手，放在他的掌心，“很抱歉，我食言了。我想，我不能戴着它一辈子。”

项链的吊坠是一把小小的锁。

悠真哭得大脑缺氧，心口仿佛有细针在戳刺，不受控地想起杏山的那场雪，仙道逆着光走来，站定在雪中，挺拔英气，目色却比深雪更冷；忽而又想起游泳池里的流川，肌理线条流畅的身体在冰蓝色的池水中若隐若现，水波粼粼，将他的肤色衬得更为白皙，恍如无法触碰的水中月。

——你为什么要惦记那些你得不到的喜欢？

悠真抬起头，泪水模糊了他的视线，以至于连志村的脸也看不清楚了。

“好了别哭了，我得走了，司机在校门口等我。外公陈伤复作，膝盖痛得厉害，让我回去陪陪他。我请了半个月的假，有事你可以打电话给我。”

志村抬起手，揉了揉他细软的头发，一如多年前那样。

但内心没了当年青涩的悸动和甜蜜。

那个时候，他们尚未分化，悠真暗褐色的眼眸里还有星星居住的痕迹。

如今星星已然消失，整个宇宙归于黑暗。

志村自嘲般轻声笑了一下。

“再见，悠真。”


	91. Chapter 91

91.

志村走后，悠真半天缓不过神，浑浑噩噩地坐到座位上。他怎么也没想到，被驯化的Alpha就这样干净利落地抽身而去。

悠真潜意识里认定志村无论如何都不会离开，即便晾着他、不给他好脸色看，心血来潮时只要朝他勾勾手指，他还是会义无反顾地跑回来的。

教室里没有别的人，雨声不断，气氛安静到有些可怕。

悠真焦躁地啃着手指甲，满腔的不甘心，甚至不信志村这么决绝。

他拿出手机，准备拨打志村的电话，还没点开通讯录，收到了一条新的微信。

是Robin的信息：转两千给我。

悠真恨不得把手机砸了。

第二条信息紧跟着出现在对话框里：快点。

悠真：昨天我刚给你八千！

Robin：昨天是昨天，今天是今天。昨天你吃过饭了，今天就不用吃了？

Robin：悠真，你也不希望我俩的视频被公布于众吧？

悠真气得胸口阵阵发痛，但又无可奈何，只能忍气吞声，转了钱过去。

Robin收了钱就没再回复了。

悠真明白Robin是一条贪得无厌的水蛭，如今附在了他的身上，不吸饱血是不会善罢甘休的。

当初悠真跟Robin搭上关系，很大一部分原因是出于虚荣心——Robin的样貌身材的确不赖，在夜场里混得开，喜欢他的Omega和Beta挺多的。

倘若一开始悠真就清楚Robin是什么样的人，他肯定不会打电话给Robin的男友。

起码Robin有经济来源，不会把他当成提款机。

不过现在后悔已经来不及了。

悠真不知该如何解决Robin，又想到志村的退出，仿佛在雪地里迷了路，找不到方向。

 

班上四五个女同学说说笑笑地走进教室。

悠真快速擦掉眼泪，脸偏向窗外，控制好情绪。

他听到这几个女Beta在讨论仙道和流川，说是看到他们在食堂拐角处接吻。

“我觉得流川枫是朔望校霸这一传闻可能不太真实，仙道亲他的时候他可乖了，完全不像暴力少年。”

“哎呀，还提朔望干嘛呀？流小川同学已经嫁到商陆来了，说出去也是咱们学校的校花！”

“哈哈哈说起校花评选，把流川加进名单里的那位仁兄是个狼人，他就不怕头都被流川打飞吗？”

“没想到双A谈恋爱也可以这么甜啊，我还以为他俩会一天到晚干架呢。”

“谁说他们没有一天到晚干架？F-711隔壁宿舍的同学都在论坛上爆料了。别人干架在天台，校花校草干架在……”

“床上！”

“抢答正确，奖励你一颗水果糖！”

所有的对话一字不差地落入悠真的耳朵里，想到自己目前一团糟糕的现状，字字句句如同锋利的刀片，在他心里不停地翻搅，从鲜血淋漓中升起一大片阴冷诡暗的怨气，疯狂地窜动着，撕扯成模糊的鬼影，发出桀桀的怪笑声，仿佛在嘲讽他的失败。

骨鳗在喉，悠真非吐不快，他扭头冲那几个女生恶狠狠地说道：“你们能不能安静一点！吵死了！”

正聊到兴头上的女生们都吓了一大跳。

悠真双目瞪圆，眼睛里快要冒出火来，全然没了平日里伪装出来的腼腆矜贵的谦谦公子模样。

女生们面面相觑，搞不懂哪里得罪悠真了。

其中一个低声嘟哝：“他大概不想听到仙道和流小川的名字吧。”

其余几位女生闻言，眼中纷纷露出了然的神情。

必然是这个原因，昨天的冲突事件她们都亲眼目睹，悠真脸上还带着伤，心里有气也很正常。

女生们没再发出声音，默契地拿出手机，改为在微信群里以文字的形式继续刚才的话题。

 

悠真悲愤填胸，汹汹怨气顷刻间灌满了四肢百骸。

他的手机在这时震动了一下。

备注名为“K”的人发来一条信息：手机坏了，接不了电话也发不了信息，今天刚换了部新的。前两天晚上你打了七八通电话给我，有事？

悠真仿若抓到了救命稻草，指尖微微发颤，忙不迭地回复：你还打算对付北山吗？

K：当然。三年前这傻逼捅了我一刀，我说过要废他一条胳膊的。要不是志村润二多管闲事，老子早他妈弄残他了。

悠真：我们合作。

K：你跟他们闹掰了？

悠真：志村查到我跟别人的开房记录了。

K：我只能说，你太不谨慎了。

悠真：我不谨慎？你也好不到哪里去，我们在Caesar洗手间里的那次，被丞哥看到了。

K：操，真的假的啊？我他妈就搞过你一次，还是喝了不干净的酒有点神志不清，否则我肯定不会碰你的。我对水蜜桃的气味过敏，那晚和你做完，我长了一身的红疹子，吃了两三天的抗敏药才消下去。

悠真：你别忘了，是你强迫我的，你差点永久标记了我。

K：唉，这事确实是我欠你的，我认。

K：话都说到这份上了，我大概猜到你在想什么了。你真正的目标恐怕不是北山野吧？

K：听说仙道彰找了个Alpha男友。你下药也没能得到这个Alpha，却被另一个Alpha轻易弄到手了。换我我也咽不下这口气。哦对了，他的Alpha叫流川枫是吧？真是冤家路窄，全凑一起了。当初如果不是他先打伤了我几个兄弟，害我损兵折将，光靠志村润二带来的那几个脓包怎么可能顺利救走北山野？

悠真：流川枫为什么打伤你的兄弟？跟他们有过节？

K：毛的过节！操，他打人的理由太他妈扯了，一口咬定是我兄弟吵醒他睡觉的，鬼知道他干嘛睡在路边啊！那会儿他还没分化呢，矮不愣登的，长得跟小姑娘似的，谁也没把他放在眼里。结果揍起人来像头小豹子，凶得要命。打到一半还来了一个冰山脸的成年Alpha，开了辆军用吉普，把流川枫往车上一拎，一句话都没说就动手了，一脚踹断了大熊三根肋骨，阿哲的两颗大牙也是被他打飞的。

K：不说了，扯远了。三年前大熊和阿哲都分化，另外几个还是Beta，干不过成年Alpha很正常。

悠真：正好，新仇旧恨一起算。

悠真：是他们不给我路走的。我不能到头来什么都捞不到。

K：事先声明，我只帮你这一次。事了以后，你我桥归桥，路归路，各不相欠。

悠真：可以。

搁下手机，悠真长长地出了一口气，眼底浮现出凉薄的笑意，散发着腥臭味的毒蛇从他心里的那片荆棘丛里钻出来。迷途不知返，往深渊的更深处游去。

 

雨整整下了两天。

高森没能从悠真那借到一毛钱，不过他多少还是顾念亲情的，只是嘴上放放狠话，不至于真的把表哥的丑事告诉外公和舅舅。他只能靠自己东拼西凑，问社会上的朋友借了一万多，又向父母各要了四千，总算把钱如数还给了小汐。

椎名毫无心理负担地成了流川安插在小汐身边的眼线，当晚就向他通风报信。

流川在电话里听到了小汐的声音，这小财迷估计高兴坏了，在那像个疯子一样喊：“哦吼，有钱了有钱，本大爷有钱了！嗨呀，这么多钱不知道怎么花呀！”

声音太大，仙道都听得一清二楚，忍不住发笑。

“小凯！你不要打电话了呀！本大爷请你吃夜宵！你不是最爱鸭血粉丝汤吗？买它个十碗，吃一碗倒一碗！再给你买一杯超大杯的满料热奶茶！”

椎名被吵得一个头两个大，瞪了他一眼：“汐爷，您能不能消停五分钟？”

流川太阳穴突突直跳，想学大哥，把小汐提到角落，让他跪着面壁思过。

仙道见流川眼神沉沉，怕城门失火，殃及无辜的池鱼，连忙剥了块巧克力喂进他嘴里。

小汐乐得忘乎所以，注意力完全集中在失而复得的这笔钱上，根本没留意椎名对着电话说了些什么，更不会想到电话那头的人是流川，又扯着嗓子放肆地鬼吼鬼叫：“本大爷决定网购一份礼物送给我哥夫！一大盒超薄款草莓味的安！全！套！哈哈哈哈，哥夫肯定会喜欢！小凯，你觉得怎么样？”

“呵呵，不怎么样。”椎名皮笑肉不笑地接了一句。

流川冷着脸挂了电话，不想再听到小汐的胡言乱语了。

仙道正直表态：“放心，二哥不会收的。”

“收了就全部用在你身上。”流川边说边给时生发了条信息，只有简明扼要的四个字：任务完成。

仙道伸手掐他脸：“其实咱俩都是实干派，纸上谈兵的意义不大。要是你真能压倒我，我随你怎么处置。”

流川与仙道交锋过几次，自知胜算不大，不过他要强惯了，输人不能输阵，挑了下剑眉，给了他一个略带轻蔑的眼神，表情里有几分唯我独尊的轻慢。

欠揍又可爱。

挑衅仙道的下场可想而知，哪次不是这样？

仙道不容人拒地捏着流川的下巴亲了个够本，直至他故作冷硬的眼神渐渐软化才放过他。


	92. Chapter 92

92.

北山拆了线就去病房里陪小卷毛了，俩人自然而然聊到了志村。

小卷毛喝着日暮差人送来的骨头汤，一听志村哭了，呛了一下：“我以为Alpha的泪腺已经退化了。他这么难受，估计是看清悠真的真面目了。其实悠真的段位不算高，早不然我们几个早就被耍得团团转了。志村不过一叶障目，被感情蒙蔽了双眼。”

“如果志村的确是因为这件事哭，可想而知他受到的打击有多大，”北山忧心忡忡，“他还没有把我从他的黑名单里放出来，我没法联系他。”

“灯哥，你是不是狗粮吃多了吃傻了啊？你就不能借用一下别人的手机？”

“……”北山竟无言以对。

五点多北山折返商陆，得知志村请了假。回到宿舍，他向鹿岛借了手机。

“喂？”志村略微沙哑的声音从听筒里传出来。

北山拉开阳台的玻璃门走了出去：“是我。”

电话那头随即陷入了沉默，北山只能听到志村沉沉的呼吸声。

白天下过雨，窗外湿雾弥漫，刺骨的寒意融在夜色中。

“你还好吧？”北山心底泛起一阵苦涩。

“扛得住，”志村的口吻里带着消极的疲惫感，“但我需要时间。”

“去丞哥店里喝一杯怎么样？我翻墙出来找你。”

“不用，我在我外公家，不方便。下次再约时间。”

“好，”北山顿了一顿，“我和仙道还有小卷毛始终是你的朋友，至于流川，他……”

“我暂时不想聊这些，”志村“呼”地长吁了一口气，“让我好好想想。”

“嗯。”

“那就先这样。我要去书房陪我外公下棋了。”志村怕自己的情绪被北山看穿，怀揣着逃避心理，匆匆挂断了电话。

绵密的痛楚在志村的心口重新开始蔓延，像是有一群白蚁在啃噬他的心脏。

他对悠真的爱意诚挚且热切，似一团熊熊燃烧的烈火，如今满腔的滚烫爱意被一盆冰水扑灭，只剩下漆黑的焦土。

志村双手撑着阳台围栏，一动不动地静伫良久，夜幕笼罩了他的视野。今夜无星无夜，天空黑压压的。

 

周五是个大晴天，万里无云，天空显得特别蓝。

放学后，仙道和流川带着小·拖油瓶·汐打车回青枫浦。

照进车厢里的阳光暖融融的，让人昏昏欲睡，流川没多久就坚持不住了，头一歪倒在了仙道身上。

仙道肩头一沉，垂眸看了看流川，交错的光影在他的脸上闪逝着。

“到家了叫我。”流川侧了侧身子，偏过脸躲开刺眼的阳光。

“好。”仙道抬手揽住流川，尽量给他创造更舒适的睡眠环境，“我们说好的事你没忘记吧？”

“什么？”

仙道勾了下唇角，低下头压低声音提醒：“跟我回家，今晚住我房间。”

“……”流川眼皮一跳，抿着嘴不说话。

“你真是越来越像狐狸了，”仙道捏了下流川的脸颊，“装死技能都学会了？”

坐在副驾驶座的小汐转身探出头，嘴里还在吃着蜂蜜奶糕，一开口一股甜味：“小哥的绰号是狐狸？”

“嗯，”仙道微微一笑，“他是我的梦中情狐。”

流川磨磨牙：“不要打扰我睡觉。”

“哈哈，哥夫，我想到送你什么礼物最合适了！”小汐洋洋得意，他瞅见流川不悦地蹙起了眉头，缩了下脖子用口型对仙道说，“微信聊。”

仙道摸出手机，点开和小汐的对话框，这才发现他把微信名变成了“财大气粗的汐爷”。

小孩就是小孩，拿回几万块钱就跟成了亿万富翁一样。仙道想想都觉得好笑。

仙道：为什么要送我礼物？

小汐：因为你在我经济最困难的时候给我买了好多零食。本大爷现在有钱了，当然要报答你啦！

小汐：[我有钱听我的.jpg]

仙道实在不忍直视小汐的新昵称，把他的备注名也改成了“小蠢蛋”。

小汐：你喜欢哪种颜色的狐狸？

仙道：赤狐，尾巴尖上一截雪白的那种。

小汐发了两张截图给仙道，一张是一条跟他的描述差不多的狐狸尾巴，另一张是狐狸耳朵的头箍。

仙道：“……”

如果他没猜错的话，这是成人情趣用品。

小汐：喜欢吗？

小汐：喜欢我就下单了哦。

小汐：尾巴的肛塞选小号的吧？

仙道：……你觉得这两样东西用在你小哥身上，我还有命活吗？

给小汐发完这条信息，仙道心虚地看了眼流川，见他睡得又沉又安静，悄悄为自己捏了把冷汗——这要是被流川瞄到，恐怕解释不清。

但就算流川愿意接受这条看起来蓬松柔软的狐狸尾巴，他也不肯。

他是流川的Alpha，只能是他进入流川。别人不行，别的物件塞进去更不行。

仙道单手搂紧流川，不作任何犹豫地删掉了狐狸尾巴的图片。

至于狐狸耳朵的头箍——这个可以有，回头去购物app上搜索一下，说不定还有其他更可爱的款式。

小汐：哎呀，忘记考虑小哥的感受了！

仙道不动声色地收藏了头箍的图片，一脸正直地回复小汐：没事不要逛这种不适合你年龄段的网店。你不怕你两个哥哥查你的浏览记录？

小汐：啊！我好像一直没有改过网购app的登录密码！

小汐：完了完了！我完了！我大哥可能已经知道我在网上买了二十多本R级漫画书！

小汐：怎么办？？？我现在删除购买记录还来得及吗？！

仙道：自求多福吧。

小汐：……

小汐：[微笑中透露着深深的绝望.jpg]

 

到青枫浦之后，仙道叫醒流川，顺手帮他理了理额前的乱发。

小汐惶恐不安地下了车，又没法问大哥，万一大哥没有翻他的网购列表，这一问不就等于此地无银三百两？

“唉——”小汐背好书包，只能听天由命。但愿老天垂怜，发发慈悲放过他这个可怜的小孩。

仙道付了车钱，拉着大脑还处于宕机状态的流川往前走。

流川无神的黑瞳上覆着一层浅浅的水光，仙道看一眼，心脏就重重地跳动了一下。

新鲜薄荷粹冷的淡香，卷着冬日阳光的暖意，涌入了他的鼻腔。

仙道顿时呼吸一紧。

……操！又开始用好闻到让人欲罢不能的初始信息素引诱他了。

作为一个高等级Alpha，被还没完全分化的晚熟小朋友撩到又出现情动的前兆，仙道深感挫败。

最可恨的是，本人顶着一张瞌睡懵懂的脸，勾了人却不自知。

仙道撒气般用劲捏了下流川的手。

流川茫然地眨眨眼，眼神要多无辜有多无辜：“怎么了？”

“覆盖剂呢？”仙道的声音沉了几分，薄荷香彻底搅乱了他的心神，加上阳光下的流川熠熠生辉，白得有些晃眼，令他越发难以自持。

流川也闻到了自己的信息素气味，伸手在口袋里摸了摸，没摸到，呆愣了几秒，不确定地说：“好像落在宿舍了。”

仙道喉结动了动，松开流川的手，把外套脱了下来，整个人瞬间凉爽多了。

他早前就意识到流川总能轻而易举地激发他内心最原始的欲望，并且愈演愈烈。

这种欲望源自于Alpha的掠夺本性。

可事实上，信息素等级高于AⅡ的Alpha不会经常动情，也很难被他人的信息素影响，除非在助兴药的药效期间失控，或者处在躁动期，又或者遇到了信息素等级相当甚至更高的Omega——但是信息素等级在AⅡ及以上的Omega堪称凤毛麟角，被称之为“起源”，是最初的Omega形态，比女性Alpha更为少见。这是ABO物种经过千百年进化之后的结果，物竞天择，优胜劣汰。“起源”逐渐消失，身体条件更优越的高等级Alpha主宰了这个世界，信息素等级越高的Alpha越容易成为独当一面的领袖人物。而正是因为“起源”的稀缺，他们必须为此付出代价——这一生几乎不可能拥有与自己契合的Omega。

难道流川是“起源”？

仙道转头仔细看着流川，心说自己有这么幸运吗？

流川发觉仙道的眼神古里古怪的，不知道他在想什么，下意识地皱了皱眉头：“盯着我干嘛？”

仙道回神，从容地收敛起目光：“我在想，吃狐狸大计今晚如果可以顺利实行，我应该从哪个部位先吃起比较好。”

流川猝不及防被仙道调戏了，不自觉的脸上一热：“白痴，当心崩了你的牙。”

“这倒也是，我看中的这只小狐狸不仅牙齿锋利，骨头也确实硬得很，”仙道勾住流川的脖子，将他拽近啾了一口，“那就只能生吞了，连骨带皮咽进肚子里再说。”


	93. Chapter 93

93.

三人沿着行路，走到了流川家的住宅前。

仙道见流川卸下双肩包，从里面翻出一串钥匙，开口问道：“不直接去我家？”

“小汐还没来过这边，我带他熟悉一下环境。”流川找到铁门钥匙，“家政阿姨四点才会过来。”

小汐双手扒拉着铁门栅栏，透过间隙往里面张望：“小哥，新家的花园好大啊，比姜花海岸的花园大多了！”

仙道的心还在不安分的跳动着，他觉得自己更像是患上信息素成瘾症的Alpha，困在了薄荷牢笼里。

“那你四点以后过来？”仙道扣住流川的手腕，凑近过去多闻了几口他的薄荷香。

“知道了。”

仙道吻了流川的颊边，嘴唇左移，落在了他的耳朵处，亲了下他的耳垂：“不准带小蠢蛋。”

说完，仙道直起身，笑容染上了冬季柔和的阳光，杀伤力翻倍。

流川被撩得差点连钥匙都掉在地上，含糊不清地“嗯”了一声。

“嘿！”小汐扭头抗议，“你们两个怎么回事？我还在这里呢，当着我的面商量扔下我，太明目张胆了吧？”

流川回过身，拎住小汐的书包，另一只手把铁门钥匙插进锁孔里。

“还有，仙道为什么也叫我小蠢蛋？小哥，你管不管？”

“你本来就很蠢。这是不争的事实。”流川脸无表情地提溜着小汐朝前走。

“本大爷哪里蠢了？小哥，你知道我的中考总成绩吗？你这种门门挂科的超级学渣好意思说我蠢？”

“又想跪墙角？”流川面露不虞，松开小汐的书包，扇了下他的后脑勺。

“嗨呀！你不要走大哥的路线嘛。一家人和和气气的不好吗？动不动就下跪干嘛呀？”小汐挽住流川的胳膊，“你记不记得小时候你长蛀牙，大哥言令禁止你吃巧克力，是我，勇敢又机智的栗花落汐，冒死偷了好几块小萌狐给你。还有啊，爸爸向大哥举报你在床底藏了零食，也是我暗中帮你转移的，要不然全都被没收啦。流川枫同志，咱们有深厚的革命友谊，你千万不能叛变。”

“话真多。”流川抽出自己的胳膊，走上门口的台阶，刚要用指纹开锁，门开了，看到门内站着的人，他愣了愣，“爸？”

绍瑾穿了件深灰色的半立领衬衣，黑色大衣交叠挽在手弯，看到两个儿子，眉心舒展，露出温和的笑容：“放学了？”

“爸爸！”小汐蹭掉鞋子，欣喜若狂地扑向他，“你怎么提前回来了？爸爸，我好想你！”

“多大的人了，还这么爱撒娇？”绍瑾摸着小儿子的脑袋，解释道，“原本我和其他几位教授确实计划好这周去翠赛冷遗迹考察的，运气好的话说不定能发现古鹿布人生存过的历史痕迹。谁知道前天泊南荒漠遭遇了百年难见的黑尘暴，翠赛冷遗迹不幸被黄沙全部掩埋，加上尘暴过后，荒漠里到处都是流沙，危机四伏。所以我们的考察工作只能暂时中止。整理完资料我就订机票回来了，刚到家没一会儿。”

小汐一听爸爸险些撞上可怕的黑尘暴，心里慌得要命：“幸好你没事。”

“你要出门？”流川进屋换鞋。

“是啊，出去买菜，家政阿姨得了重感冒，在医院里挂水，今天不过来了。”绍瑾捏捏小汐肉肉的脸颊，“想不想吃爸爸给你做的糖醋小排？”

流川和小汐的脑海里同时浮现出一大盘焦黑粘稠的排骨，两个人的脸上都写满了拒绝。

“我们还是叫外卖吧，”小汐取下绍瑾挂在臂弯上的大衣，挂回旁边的衣架上，“你的糖醋小排能把木乃伊吓醒，饶了我们吧。”

“真这么难吃？”绍瑾不死心地问。

“爸爸，每个人都是有缺点的，你要正视自己的不足。不会做菜怎么了？小哥不仅不会做菜，他还不会数学、不会物理……”

“闭嘴。”流川踢了小汐一下，径直上楼。

绍瑾回头瞅了瞅流川的背影，压低声音小心翼翼地问：“你小哥上次月考考了多少分？”

“每一门的分数都能把大爷爷气到精神错乱，加起来的总分会对你造成暴击伤害。”

“……”

 

流川回到房间，一室阳光。他放下双肩包，扑倒在床上，太阳把松软的被子晒得香喷喷的。

趴了没两分钟，流川舒服到骨头发懒，一动也不想动，索性眼睛一闭，睡一觉再说。

刚睡着就开始做梦。

流川梦见他独自在雪松林中行走，脚踩过厚厚的积雪，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响——漫空都飘散着雪松微苦的气味，在冰冷的空气中沉浮，独特而极富吸引力——他近乎贪婪地摄取着，后颈的腺体如同坠入了极北雪松的怀抱，在干燥的木香中生机蓬勃的跳动着，生长着。

不知睡了多久，醒来时天色渐暗，夕阳的余晖铺满落地窗前的地面。

流川有些恍神，一时分不清梦境与现实，呆愣愣地看着窗外泛红的天空，过了好半天才渐渐回神，眼神恢复了往日的清明。他手一撑从床上起来，去浴室洗漱，而后进衣帽间换了身衣服，拿着手机就下楼了。

 

绍瑾和小汐坐在客厅里商量点什么外卖。

“宝宝，在家也穿得这么帅？”绍瑾扭头看向流川。

“出去一趟，”流川走到玄关处穿鞋，他懒得再白费唇舌纠正爸爸对他的称呼，喊了这么多年估计也改不过来了。

“啊？快吃晚饭了，去哪里？”绍瑾推了推眼镜。

“对面。”流川系好鞋带，直起身拉开门，橙红色的夕阳照了进来。

“去对面干嘛？”

流川在厚重的暮色里回眸，看了绍瑾一眼，但没说话，长腿一迈走了出去。

“宝宝！”绍瑾从沙发上站了起来，门已经关上了，他眨了眨眼，低头看着小汐，“……你小哥耍起酷来怎么跟你大哥一模一样了？他去邻居家干什么？”

“你不知道他男朋友住我们家对面吗？”

“哦，”绍瑾坐回沙发上，“难怪你妈妈说什么‘近水楼台先得月’，原来是这个意思。你小哥居然抛下老父亲和年幼的弟弟去找他男朋友了。唉，养大的儿子泼出去的水。”

“背后吐槽有什么用？你现在出去把小哥抓回来还来得及。”

绍瑾笑了笑：“算了算了，泼都已经泼出去了。覆水难收，没必要强求。”

小汐听出了绍瑾的弦外之音。说得好听，不就是不敢吗？

他嫌弃地斜了绍瑾一眼：“爸爸，你太怂了吧？好歹你也是一家之主。”

绍瑾沉默片刻，摘下了眼镜：“小宝啊。”

“嗯？”

绍瑾拎过放在单人沙发上的一个纸袋，拿出装在里面的方盒子，在小汐面前晃了晃：“你看，这是什么？”

“哇哦！铁臂阿童木全球限量版手表！”小汐激动到双眼放光。

绍瑾表情骤冷，略带傲慢，把方盒子丢进了垃圾桶，冷哼道：“扔了也不给你。”

小汐无视这种明显是出于报复的“羞辱”，笑嘻嘻地蹲到垃圾桶旁边：“爸爸，我就喜欢捡垃圾。谢谢爸爸！”

绍瑾皱了皱眉。小的这个怎么越来越没皮没脸了？

小汐抱着手表盒子一个劲的傻乐，全然没有发现爸爸露出了关爱智障儿童的无奈眼神。

 

傍晚的风吹拂着宁静的青枫浦。

上次去仙道家，流川是陪同妈妈一起拜访邻居，心里没多大感觉，今天身份不一样，莫名有些局促。

穿过两家之间的行路，隔着铁门栅栏，流川看见仙道朝他走来。

夕阳正好，将仙道的身形勾勒得更为高大挺拔。

周遭的景色逐渐虚化，流川的眼里只剩下他的Alpha。

“怎么才来？我正想去你家。”仙道拉开沉重的铁门，把流川搂进门内。

他低头在流川的肩上磨了磨，鼻尖充盈着让他既心安又兴奋的淡薄荷香：“睡了一下午？”

“嗯。”流川点头，“我房间里的床太舒服，倒下去就睡着了。”

在夕阳的映照之下，流川白皙秀致的脸和偏长的鸦黑色头发都镀上了一层明艳的光彩，就连摄人的冷厉威势仿佛也被傍晚的阳光吞没了。

仙道唇角微微挑起，忍不住在他脸侧偷了个香：“我的床也很舒服。”

流川装作没听见，随口岔开话题：“你爸妈不在家？”

“在啊，”仙道推上铁门，握住流川的手，牵着往里走，“我给你发了微信，你没看？”

“没看，睡醒就直接过来了。”流川摸出手机。

等看完仙道发来的信息，流川越发局促：“你爷爷奶奶也在？”

“对啊，他们想见见你，”仙道回头看他，“还有丞哥，带着Ares……”

仙道顿住了，恨恨地掐了掐流川的脸：“一听到Ares的名字，眼睛都亮了？想陪它睡狗窝？”

流川认真想了想：“我可以抱着它睡沙发。”

“你还真打算跟我的头号情敌一起睡？”

“Ares的身上很暖和。”

“我的身上不暖吗？”仙道微微眯了下眼，散发出危险的气息。

流川：“……”糟了，一不小心又打翻了男朋友的醋瓶子。

“你暖。”流川镇定把醋瓶子扶起摆正，一脸严肃地补救，“吃完饭就让丞哥带着Ares回家，免得它晚上打扰我休息。”

仙道轻笑，捏了一把流川的手，促狭地看了看他：“小狐狸进了狼窝，今晚还想休息？”


	94. Chapter 94

94.

潋滟的晚霞转眼间就消失了，一面天空透出浅紫色，与灰蓝交融。

暮色四合。

流川的初始信息素时有时无，并不稳定——薄荷香恍如被黯淡下来的天光一并吞没了。

仙道指纹解锁，推开门侧身让流川先进。

他拍了下流川的后腰：“不用这么拘谨。”

流川似乎想到了什么，懊恼地皱皱眉，低声对仙道说：“我没带礼物。”

“回自己家带什么礼物？”仙道推着流川进门。

仙道的父母、日暮还有老管家此时都在客厅里，今野则忙着准备晚餐。

伏在地上的Ares倏地抬起头，耳朵动了动。

发现是流川来了，Ares立马从地上站了起来，尾巴一晃，欢快地奔向他。

“丞哥，管管你儿子。”仙道警惕地盯着Ares，提防它下一秒扑倒流川。

Ares却乖乖地坐在了流川面前，仰着头，眼神亮晶晶地瞅着他。

流川这颗冰山心都快被萌化了。

“Ares！回来！”日暮喊道。

Ares低低地“呜”了一声，用脑袋蹭了蹭流川的膝盖，恋恋不舍地回到主人身边。

“小枫，快过来坐。”美铃笑着招呼他。

丞哥调侃仙道：“你怎么越活越回去了？跟我儿子较什么真？”

“不较真行吗？我媳妇儿都说要跟它一起睡了。”

“那敢情好啊。我俩一起睡，还能通宵打游戏。”

“我和流川也能通宵打游戏。”

“屁！小枫只会用手榴弹炸你。”

流川不想搭理这对不着调的表兄弟，看向知辉和美铃，颔首示礼：“伯父，伯母。”

知辉点点头，心中掠过一丝诧异，Alpha对陌生Alpha很难有好感，为什么他们家的未来儿媳看起来这么顺眼？跟他儿子站一起好像天生就是一对？

“你板着脸干什么啊？”美铃把偶像家的孩子当心头宝，容不得丈夫轻怠他。

“难道要我咧着嘴冲儿子的男朋友笑吗？”知辉反驳。

“你再说一遍。”美铃瘪嘴，眼眸里透出微暗的光。

僵持了两秒，知辉扭头朝流川笑了笑，还拿出事先准备好的红包，递到他手里。

 

从楼梯方向传来一个年迈而和蔼的女声：“是小枫来了吗？”

“是的，奶奶。”仙道应道，倒了杯果汁给流川，“爷爷奶奶很好相处，他们不会为难你的。”

日暮大笑：“咱们家谁会为难小枫？小表弟，你有没有认清现状？小枫是团宠，”他捏捏Ares的耳朵，“儿子，你说是不是？”

可惜Ares不会说话，只能伸着舌头拼命地晃动尾巴。

 

两位老人家一前一后从楼梯上慢慢走了下来。

爷爷自带年长Alpha的威严，不过跟动不动就发脾气的大爷爷相比，他看起来慈祥多了。

奶奶体格娇小，出身优渥，如今上了岁数，气质仍旧优雅。人间富贵花，哪怕到了暮年，也依然留有昔日的风华。

在他们来忍冬市之前，已经从美铃口中得知了流川的大致情况。

所以见到本人，也就没再多问什么，一人给了流川一个红包，算是见面礼。

奶奶略带歉意地说：“我和爷爷年纪大了，不清楚年轻孩子喜欢什么，怕买了你不中意的东西，既浪费钱又浪费心意，不如给钱实在。你喜欢什么就买什么，不够让小彰帮你添，他有好多私房钱呢。”

“谢谢奶奶。”流川声音不带波澜，心里却涌起愧疚——仙道去春雨镇没有这样的待遇，还被大爷爷骂了好几顿。

流川忽然意识到这是自己的原因，他不跟家里人沟通，又什么好话都不会说，直接摆出一副“你接受也得接受，不接受也得接受”的强势态度，大爷爷怎么可能不生气？

事实上，大爷爷震怒的根源是担心他的腺体受损。

自打他确诊为腺体休眠症以后，大爷爷对此十分忧心，每一份体检报告都要看上好几遍，生怕遗漏了什么重要数据。

当时同学奚落他是不会分化的“怪物”时，他怀揣着焦躁和沮丧跟他们干了一架。

后来是大爷爷把他领回家的。

大爷爷气急败坏地说：“没出息！别人说你是怪物，你就是怪物了？是他们愚昧无知！腺体晚熟而已，有什么大不了的？”

大爷爷发完脾气，又说：“不管你有没有腺体，第二性别是什么，你都是我们家的孩子。”

往事浮现脑海，这一刻，流川的内心像是有一把草叶被揉碎，充斥着幽凉又涩苦的汁液。

流川轻轻呼出一口气，侧过身在仙道耳边低语：“下次去春雨镇，不会再让你受委屈了。”

仙道愣了愣，垂眸对上流川坚定又诚挚的眼神，心口一软，当着家人的面，亲了亲他的唇角：“我把大爷爷的宝贝孙子都拐回家了，他只不过骂我几句，有什么委屈的？”

 

看到这一幕，美铃乐得不行，偷偷拍照发给了绘里香——她通过流川添加了绘里香的微信好友后，俩人相见恨晚，特别聊得来。绘里香暂时没有回复，应该正在工作，这阵子她戏份很重，没有太多的私人时间。

知辉略显尴尬地移开了视线。两个Alpha也这么腻歪？

爷爷的心情跟知辉差不多，目光不着痕迹地转向了电视机。

奶奶抿着嘴笑，她挺喜欢流川的，觉得这个小孩像是高悬于天际的孤月，清冷又明亮，让人过目不忘。

仲代暗中感慨年轻人的感情真是突飞猛进，满腹愕然——不久前流川还因为被仙道强吻跟他在影音室里打了一架，这会儿怎么由着他亲了？驯服Alpha有这么容易吗？——老管家对Alpha根深蒂固的认知产生了一丝动摇。

日暮吊儿郎当惯了，抱着Ares笑着推了仙道一把：“把我们这么多人当空气啊？害不害臊？你俩干脆回房间得了……”

“要吃晚饭了，回什么房间啊？！”今野洪亮的嗓音打断了日暮，“我一点多就在厨房里忙活了，为了招待我的小男神，我可是使出了浑身解数。”

说完，她含情脉脉地看着流川，恍如重返十六岁，见到了心仪的男孩。

仲代不忍直视：“行了，满脸褶子还学少女怀春，也不怕吓到流川？”

“我的小男神都没嫌弃我，你个装腔作势的老Alpha废什么话？”今野反唇相讥。

知辉起身：“先吃饭。你们两个不要吵了。”

“好的，先生。”今野多少有点畏惧家中的男主人，瞪了仲代一眼，转身回厨房端菜。

 

正如今野所说，晚餐相当丰盛，长餐桌上摆满了各式各样的菜肴。

玻璃器皿里的陈年红酒醒了近两个小时，已是最佳的口感状态。仲代替在座几位一一倒上。

日暮故作伤心：“表姨夫，你未免太偏心了吧？我过年来你家，你都没给我开过这么好的红酒。”

“生意上的朋友送的。你要是喜欢，酒柜里还有一支，走的时候带回去。”

“好嘞！”

知辉向流川举杯示意：“以后常来玩，反正我们两家住得近，多走动走动。”

流川伸手拿起酒杯。

仙道不放心地问：“你能喝不能喝？不能喝换饮料。”

“能。”

喝了一小半，流川用剩下的酒敬了其他人。

这是流川第一次喝酒，整杯红酒下肚后，酒劲随即上来了，他的眼尾略微泛红，像是搽了层薄薄的胭脂，冷质的面容上平添了几分动人的柔和。

流川不知道这样算不算喝醉，只觉得脑子里空茫茫的，注意力难以集中。

但自尊心不允许他表露出来，眯了眯眼睛，吃了几口菜，强行打起精神。

之后流川就没再喝酒，换了个杯子，倒了一大杯果汁解酒。

 

这顿晚饭吃到八点半左右。

谁都没有料到，喝醉的那一个会是日暮——自诩纵横夜场千杯不倒的丞哥。

流川就坐在日暮的右手边，饶是他反应再快，还是被呕吐物喷溅到了。

食物混合酒精在胃里发酵过的酸臭味瞬间弥漫得到处都是。

“哎呦，丞少爷，你怎么回事啊！”今野气鼓鼓地跑去拿清扫工具。

仙道把流川拉到自己身边，扯了纸巾擦掉他衣服上的污浊。

美铃拍拍仙道的胳膊：“别擦了，擦不干净的。带小枫去你房间换件衣服吧。”

“不准走！”日暮大喝一声，从背后将流川挟持过去，用力勒抱住他的腰，“小表弟，我的宝贝呢？今晚要是见不到我的小Bete，我就把你的Alpha卖到隔壁那家酒吧跳脱衣舞！”

“阿丞，你要死啊，胡说什么！”美铃气得想扇他。

“丞哥，你先放开流川，我打给唐泽。”仙道试图掰开他的手。

美铃傻眼了：“唐泽医生是阿丞的Beta？”

“不行！小枫是我的人质，他是我谈判的筹码！”日暮死活不肯撒手，彻底发起了酒疯。

流川往后就是一肘击，正中日暮的胃部。

“呕——”

流川眼中闪过惶恐：“喂，你别吐！”

“没、没事，我咽回去了。”日暮打了个嗝，冒出一股难闻的气味。

“……阿丞，你好恶心啊。”美铃嫌恶地退后几步。

流川不敢再揍日暮，万一把他打吐了，遭殃的是自己。

爷爷奶奶也走过来劝说日暮赶快松开流川，然而日暮置若罔闻，醉红了一双眼：“我要小唐泽。”

跟醉汉讲道理显然没什么用。

仙道不得不打电话给唐泽。

很快唐泽就赶过来了，白大褂都没来得及换，只在外面罩了件大衣，眼下发青，一脸倦容。

“日暮丞。”唐泽扶了下眼镜，声音沙哑，“你又在发什么神经？”

“诶嘿！我的宝贝来了！”日暮露出傻呵呵的笑容，松开流川把他推进仙道的怀里，“还给你！”

流川气不过，回头踹了日暮一脚。

日暮喝多了，站不稳，往前一个趔趄，扑向唐泽。

唐泽勉强接住他：“日暮丞，你是不是脑子有问题？”

“唔，”日暮的脸埋进唐泽的肩窝里，“小唐泽，哥好想你啊……你为什么不接我电话？”

“今天我连续做了三台手术，累到脚都发软了。我没精力陪你玩感情游戏。”

“我爱你。”日暮含混不清地说道。

唐泽长出一口气，接不上话了，他实在太累了，省去了不必要的客套话，对在场的几人说：“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。我送他回家。”

美铃还在惊讶日暮和唐泽的关系，讷讷地点点头：“哦好，小心开车，路上注意安全。”

“仙道，帮个忙，把你表哥弄到我车上去。”

“好。”仙道看向流川，“你先上楼冲个澡，衣帽间里有睡衣。”

美铃双眼发亮：“小枫要住在我们家吗？”

“嗯，不用收拾客房，今晚他跟我睡。”仙道伸手揉了一把流川的头发，走上前和唐泽一同架起醉成烂泥的日暮。

流川脸上一热，避开了美铃意味深长的眼神。

Ares绕着流川跑了一圈，晃动着蓬松的尾巴，舔舔他的指尖，趁机向他示好。

“Ares，别缠着他，”仙道转过头，“再不过来，我把你的那只小鸭子扔了。”

Ares叫声低沉，似是狼嚎，它撒开腿飞跑着跟了上去。


	95. Chapter 95

95.

流川洗完澡，走出浴室听到敲门声，他擦着头发过去开门，站在门外的是美铃。

“刚才在洗澡？”

“嗯。”

“难怪小彰说打你手机没人接，就打到我这里来了，”美铃说道，“他让我告诉你一声，他要晚点回来了。阿丞上了车又开始发疯，不按着就捣乱唐泽医生开车，Ares也跟着胡闹，小彰不大放心，跟着一起去了。”

流川点点头，单独面对仙道的妈妈他还是很拘谨，话变得更少了。

美铃并不介意流川的寡言，笑着说：“如果无聊的话就去影音室里找部电影……”话没说完，她的手机响了一下。

“啊！你妈妈给我回复了！我去跟她聊天啦，拜拜晚安！”美铃当即化身大龄迷妹，激动地撇下流川迅速回房。

流川默默关上了房门，吹干头发后，爬上了仙道的床。

落地窗外一轮明月。月光寂静无声。冬夜寒冷。

仙道说得没错，他的床是很舒服。

被子和枕头白天都晒过太阳，松软温暖。

不知道是不是流川的错觉，被子上似乎有稀薄的雪松清香。

其实流川心里清楚，过分依赖仙道的信息素可能不利于他的腺体二次分化，但仍旧抵挡不住惑人的木香，真如上瘾了一般，连梦里都是极北之地那片一眼望不到头的雪松林。

流川忍了又忍，终于还是抓起被子，埋首仔细嗅闻，令他失望的是，他没有真的闻到仙道的专属气息。

想想也是，仙道都多久没有睡在这张床上了，信息素早就散尽了。

流川不悦地噘了下嘴，关了灯，拿起手机看新出的一部篮球电影。

他全然没有想到，家中的老父亲此时正在望眼欲穿地等他回去。

绍瑾伫立在窗前，望着月色莽莽的花园，叹了无数口气。

“爸爸，接受现实吧。小哥今晚肯定住在仙道家了。”

“唉——”绍瑾转身走到客厅，挨着小汐坐在了沙发上，语调苍凉，“你小哥这么着急嫁出去吗？家都不回了。”

“小哥自己不争气呀，他要是A得过仙道，仙道就是我小嫂了。”小汐没心没肺地“咔嚓咔嚓”吃着薯片。

绍瑾嘀咕：“什么A不A得过啊，他还没有完全分化呢。”

“嗯？什么分化？”小汐拿起遥控板，把动画片的音量调小了几格，“爸爸你再说一遍，我没听清。”

“没什么。”绍瑾当初提议不能让小汐知道流川的腺体病症，是得到他的两位父亲、大儿子和妻子的一致赞同的——小汐性格欢脱，年纪小无拘无束，大家都怕他有口无心伤害到流川的自尊心，所以一直没有告诉他，一瞒就瞒了两年。

绍瑾岔开话题：“你作业写完了吗？”

小汐冷哼：“你怎么不去仙道家把小哥逮回来写作业呀？不敢吗？”

绍瑾再好的修养都被家里的三个白眼狼儿子气得够呛。

以时生为首，三兄弟各显神通。

一个一言不合退出家庭群后直接把他拉进了黑名单，一个有家不回跑去男朋友家里过夜，小的这个以前挺乖的，现在大概进入叛逆期了，动不动就向他发起语言进攻。

绍瑾摘了眼镜，捏了捏酸胀不已的山根。这个爹当得真是太不容易了。

 

时间很晚了。

仙道回到家中，轻手轻脚地上楼，在走廊上碰到去楼下拿东西的美铃。

“你怎么才回来？”

“丞哥太能折腾了，一路上都不消停，到家后吵着要去重明山飙车。”

美铃吓得脸色一白：“他喝得这么醉，不能开车的，没去吧？”

“肯定不会让他去啊。唐泽又气又累，实在受不了了，直接把他打晕绑在了床上。”

“……”

“我先回房间了，流川估计都睡着了。”

“哦，”美铃点点头，“去吧。不许欺负小枫。”

仙道莞尔一笑，笑容带了那么点玩世不恭：“我欺负我媳妇儿怎么了？”

“嘿！我看你是找打！”美铃扬起手，作势要扇他。

仙道闪身避开，绕过美铃，冲她挑了下眉：“女神晚安。”

美铃扭头看着仙道的背影，低低地嘟哝了一句“臭小子”。

 

仙道一拧门把手，推开房门走了进去，反手把门关上，倒锁门锁。

卧室里没有开灯，清白的月光照亮了半间屋。

仙道在床边坐了下来。

流川安稳地睡在月光里。

朦胧的光雾与浓稠的夜色柔化了流川的眉目，他几乎跟今晚的月光融为了一体。

仙道心中猛地一跳。

他俯下身，在吻住流川的那一刻，澄净的薄荷香混着淡淡的酒气瞬间占据了他所有的嗅觉。

下腹一紧，陡然升起一股强烈的燥热感。

“……嗯。”流川被堵着嘴，喘不上气，难受地哼了一声，眉头紧皱睁开了眼睛，眼底一片迷蒙。

视线模糊加上头脑不清醒，流川一下子没能认出伏在他身上的人是谁，只知道这个人在吻他，顿时一惊，下意识地挥拳。

仙道单手抓住流川的手腕，把他的拳头按在了枕头上，啄了一口他湿润的嘴唇：“是我，宝贝。”

流川听到熟悉的声线，入眼是月下的仙道，紧绷的神经放松下来：“回来了？”

仙道松开流川的手：“睡得这么沉，谁在亲你都不知道？嗯？”

流川揉揉眼睛，冷质的嗓音沙沙的：“丞哥没事吧？”

“在我床上不准提其他Alpha的名字。”仙道惩罚性地咬了一口流川的鼻尖，托住他的脸继续亲他。

仙道被薄荷香撩得冷静不下来，以不容反抗的气势，强硬地入侵流川的口腔，有些粗暴地卷着他的舌头吸吮，带出暧昧地水渍声。

亲法太凶，流川难以招架，口水都来不及吞咽，完全跟不上仙道的节奏，只能被动地予取予求，没多久呼吸就不顺畅了。

这一次的吻仿佛格外漫长，结束时流川的胸膛起伏得厉害。

仙道的喘息也有点重，眼眸里欲火重重，点燃了房间里的月光，一路烧进流川的心坎。

流川感觉身体里的酒精好像并没有全部分解，红酒的后劲似乎又上来了，被仙道这么一顿狠亲，脑子里晕晕乎乎的，全身上下除了一个地方硬着之外，其他部位都软了。

仙道的手伸进被子底下，隔着睡裤上下抚摸他的性器。

流川低喘了一声，用力握住仙道的手，阻止他的动作：“你先去洗澡。”

“拖延战术不管用。”仙道轻咬流川的耳垂，引来流川细微的颤抖，耳朵尖泛红，还因为怕痒缩了缩肩膀。

“白痴，你衣服上沾了丞……其他Alpha的信息素，”流川的话音又沉又哑，“臭死了。”

仙道对日暮的信息素太熟悉了，排斥感不算大，又全身心地沉溺在薄荷香里，流川不说他还真没留意。

“等我。”仙道直起身，脱去外套，顺手捏捏流川的脸，“不准睡着，听到没？”

流川想闻却不能闻仙道的信息素，任性的情绪顷刻间攀上了他的心头，故意唱反调，卷起被子翻身，后脑勺对着他，语气生硬且倔傲：“没听到。”

仙道轻笑了一声，不轻不重地拍了拍他的屁股：“不想被我操醒的话，你尽管睡。”


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无证驾驶，一辆小破车，慎入

96.

仙道洗完澡，稍微吹了下头发，下身裹了块浴巾就出来了，见流川缩在被子里，勾了勾唇角。

流川没有睡熟，感到身后有人掀开了被子的一角，床垫微微下陷，他睁了下眼睛，又因眼皮发沉重新闭上了，随后一条手臂横在了他的腰间，往后一拽，落进了一个带着湿润水汽的怀抱里。

“你还真敢睡？”

流川的耳边响起仙道刻意压低的嗓音，在这样一个夜深人静的夜晚，夹杂着海洋香调的沐浴露气味，无端生出勾人心弦的暧昧与性感。

仙道磨牙似的咬了咬流川颈侧的软肉。

“嗯？”流川肩膀一颤，迷迷糊糊地翻了个身。

照入卧室内的月光，犹如一条明澈的长河，染亮了流川的头发。

偏冷的薄荷香在被窝里捂得温热，又混了些酒味，俨然一盏烫过的薄荷酒，轻易勾起了Alpha的狩猎本性——仙道的目光在流川的脸上梭巡，眸色转深，眼神仿佛丛林深处盯上猎物的野兽，幽暗专注，暗藏杀机。

而落入被猎捕范围中的薄荷味小狐狸全然没有觉察到危险将至，还含糊不清地“唔嗯”了一声，身体向仙道贴近过去。

 

仙道收拢手臂，搂紧流川的腰，低头含住他嘴唇上的月光，再把月光渡进他的口中。

这个吻带着牙膏沁凉的冰薄荷味，横生出蛮横又汹涌的占有欲，急切地吸吮舔舐。

流川轻哼了两声，下意识地想要后退，刚付之行动，就被仙道扣着后脑勺牢牢地压了回来。

“躲什么？”仙道吻着流川的嘴唇。

流川眨了眨干涩的眼睛：“困。”

“不，你不困，”仙道诱哄道，“张嘴，二哥没亲够。”

流川反应迟钝，木愣愣地望着仙道，好像没有听明白他在说什么。

迷茫懵懂的神情好似催情剂，仙道的情欲如油入火，迅疾地燃烧起来，火光冲天。

“宝贝，你太勾人了。”仙道声音喑哑，扯下浴巾丢出被子外，坚硬的性器杵在了流川的腿根上。

流川的腿动了动，说话不过脑子，含糊不清地嘀咕：“你戳到我了。”

吻很快又覆了下来，堵住了流川的嘴，唇舌交缠，在他嘴里纵情肆虐。

流川混茫的意识在激烈的亲吻中慢慢回笼，抬手搂住仙道，摸到了他后背上坚实的肌肉。

“清醒了？”仙道的手伸进了流川宽松的睡裤里，勾开内裤边缘揉捏他的臀瓣，“我是不是抓到了吃狐狸的最佳时机？”

流川被屁股上的那只手摸得浑身发烫，将脸埋进了仙道的颈窝里，抿着嘴微微喘息。

仙道摸了一会儿，燥热难当，掀开被子一个翻身把流川压在了身下，细细地舔啄他的唇瓣。

流川的喉结动了动，心不由得开始剧烈跳动。

仙道边吻边解开流川的衣扣，褪去他的睡衣，细密的吻顺着颈侧一路往下，停在了胸口，舔咬挺立起来的乳尖。

流川按住仙道的肩膀，耳尖通红。

仙道一边亲着，一边摩挲流川柔韧的腰侧。

流川怕痒，腰侧是重灾区，他忍不住扭动身子，试图摆脱仙道的骚扰：“别这样摸我的腰。”

“那我应该摸你哪里？”仙道的手移到了流川的身前，覆住凸起的硬物，“这里？”

流川的呼吸一下子变得沉促起来，咬了咬下唇，没有吭声。

仙道俯身亲吻流川的耳侧，手上也没闲着，隔着睡裤缓慢地来回抚摸他的性器。

流川只觉得欲望在不停地鼓胀，但仙道并没有用心替他纾解，犹如隔靴搔痒，很不痛快。

仙道正对上流川若有所求的眼神，故作愚钝，低声问他：“怎么了？还是没摸对地方？”

流川红着脸嗔恼地瞪着眼前这个装傻的大白痴，仰头在他下巴上啃了一口。

仙道轻声笑了笑，没再坏心眼故意折磨流川，一手托住他的腰抬高他的身子，一手利索地剥了碍事的裤子。

修长的双腿在月光下白到发亮。

仙道的喉咙阵阵发紧，用身体紧紧压着流川，摸着他的大腿啃咬他的颈侧。

流川喘息连连，身前的硬物与仙道的性器抵碰到了一起，不经意的摩擦带出让他头皮发麻的战栗感。

仙道亲完流川的脖子，又开始蹂躏他的乳尖，勾舔着一边，另一边用指腹拨弄刮擦。

酥麻和痒意使得流川难耐地哼出了声，冷白色的皮肤浮上了淡淡的情红。

他高昂的性器硬得隐隐发痛，忽然就被温热的手掌握住了。

撸动了几下，流川听见仙道问：“想不想更爽？”

流川眼中盖着水汽，还没来得及说话，他的性器落进了仙道湿热的口腔中。

“嗯……”流川别过脸咬住自己的手背，下身被仙道固定，挣逃不了。

在仙道不遗余力地反复吞吐舔弄下，流川浑身发软，快感逐渐堆积到了顶点。

流川终于受不住这样的刺激，强撑起一股力气推开仙道，才不至于射进他嘴里。

仙道气息不稳，用手背擦掉流川溅在他下巴上的少许精液。

流川失力般跌回床上，高潮过后，身体陷入了短暂的倦态期，他的鼻尖上布满了细密的汗珠，闭着眼睛喘气。

仙道俯身捏着流川的下巴把他的脸扳正过来。

流川懒懒地看着仙道，看到了他眼底的月光，以及涌动着的欲望。

“宝贝，”仙道的忍耐力已经到了极限，嗓音哑得不行，他拉过流川的手，握住自己的硬物，“待会儿不许哭，哭了也不哄你。”

流川噘了下嘴，用力握了一下仙道的性器，不出意外地听到他陡然加重的呼吸声。

“要哭也是你哭。”流川低声说道。

“你等着。”仙道拉开床头矮柜的抽屉，拿出下午买好的润滑剂和安全套，扔在了枕边。

流川扭头看了一眼，借着月光看清包装盒上的文字，顿时心口一跳。

他吞咽了一下，转眸看向仙道：“……我想回家。”

“很遗憾，我的宝贝，你回不去了。我会一点一点的把你吃干抹净。”月色在仙道的眸中流淌，透出荧蓝的色泽，看似无波无澜，实则暗潮堆叠。

“……”流川的瞳孔微微收缩了一下，仙道的眼神有点吓人。他今晚是不是要死在男朋友的床上了？

侵染了情欲的薄荷香更为诱人，让仙道的理智全面崩盘，满脑子只想狠狠地操弄流川，从里到外完完全全的占有他。

强势的吻重重地压了下去，舌头探进流川的嘴里，意味明显地挑逗他。

流川几乎喘不上气，脸憋得绯红，臀缝间倏地一凉，被仙道抹上了黏腻的润滑剂。

紧接着沾了润滑剂的手指就抵进了他的后穴。

私密处被入侵的感觉太过羞耻，流川窘迫地抓住仙道的胳膊，想要把他的手拉开。

“听话。”仙道灼热的吐息呼在了流川的脸上。

流川盯着仙道看了一会儿，眼神有所软化，垂眸把额头抵在了他的肩上。

“我家宝贝真乖。”仙道舔着流川的耳垂，手指在紧致的甬道里进出。

指腹无意中擦过某处，陌生的酥麻感令流川冷不丁的一颤。

他抱紧了仙道，眼里出现了雾蒙蒙的水汽。

仙道捕捉到了流川的身体变化，加了根手指，又往刚刚那个位置按了按。

“唔……”流川的肩膀因为喘息不停地起伏着，腿根轻轻发抖，整个人都泛起了粉色，声音也有些打颤，“别、别碰这里。”

“头抬起来，我想亲你。”仙道暂时避开这个地方，搂紧流川，手指继续开拓。

流川嘴唇咬得紧紧的，眼里蒙着水雾，月光在他眼中流转。

仙道呼吸一沉，后颈突突跳动，要不是贴着隔离贴，他释放出来的信息素恐怕能填满整间卧室。

流川主动吻上了仙道，把呻吟尽数碾碎在这个深吻里。

漫长的扩张几乎消耗了流川的大半体力——更羞于启齿的是，光是用手指他就高潮了一次，射在了仙道的小腹上。

“热完身就不行了？”仙道撤出湿粘的手指，把流川翻了个身，让他趴在枕头上。

“白痴，你才不行了。”流川气喘吁吁地反诘，倔得要命。

仙道拆开一个安全套戴上，抵在了流川湿泞的穴口，俯下身在他的蝴蝶骨上浅啄一口：“我行不行，你很快就知道了。”

随着性器挺入后穴，胀痛感渐渐加剧，流川眼里有了湿意，咬着嘴唇抓紧了枕头。

“宝贝放松一点。”流川绷得这么紧，仙道也不好受，又怕伤了他的小狐狸，不舍得一鼓作气直接操进去。

“怎么放松？”流川语气凶戾，脸埋进枕头里，破罐子破摔般咬牙说道，“别磨蹭了，要进赶紧进，长痛不如短痛！”

“乖，别发脾气。”仙道摸着流川汗湿的腰，安抚他的情绪，稍稍抽出一点，再往里面顶。

流川发出一声沉闷压抑的呜咽。

仙道鼻息加重，性器被内壁绞得又痛又爽，他重心下沉，缓缓地整根没入。

流川痛得差点涌出眼泪，喘着粗气，低声骂了句脏话。

仙道插在里面没动，亲着流川的后背分散他的注意力，等到流川不再发抖，再浅浅地抽动，顶着他的敏感处撞了一下。

这一下撞得流川腰一软，闷哼出声，他偏过脸，咽了下口水，眼尾已是绯红一片，在仙道的顶撞中，再次勃起的性器不断地和床单摩擦着。

仙道双手支在流川的身体两侧，给了他足够的适应时间，等到他完全适应了自己的存在，才长驱直入，凿到最深处，悍然地挺进抽出。

流川抑制不住地呻吟，视线不断晃动着，一波接着一波的快感像电流般在身体里四处乱窜，原本清冽的信息素慢慢随之变得甜腻起来，似雨中薄荷混入了高纯度的蜜糖。

仙道后背上全是汗，高等级Alpha的力量一向可怕，紧实的肌肉线条充满了爆发力，一次次地贯穿流川。

流川的喘息越来越急，屁股被润滑剂弄得一塌糊涂，大腿根也黏腻不堪的，他哑着喉咙让仙道停下来。

仙道果真停止了律动，舔着流川的耳垂，灼烫的呼吸打在他耳后的皮肤上。

“宝贝，”仙道退出流川的身体，扯下安全套，语气略微有些发狠，“知道吗？你里面湿透了。”

流川喘得说不出话，眼睛湿漉漉地看着仙道。

——这副被欺负狠的样子令仙道心生爱怜，同时又涌上来一股与之相对的施虐心，想要把他的小狐狸彻底弄哭在床上。

仙道抱起流川，换成与自己正面相对的姿势，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，性器再次插入被操软的后穴，开始了新一轮更为激烈的征伐。


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小狐狸被操哭预警，反感慎入！

97.

凌晨时分，月亮隐入流云。

月光从云缝间透出，室内的光线黯淡了不少。

仙道幽暗的眸子深不见底，撑在流川身上挺腰送胯用力抽插，交合处发出黏黏糊糊的水声。

流川仿佛成了一尾濒死的鱼，被迅猛的海潮冲上岸，又卷回海中，令他的神志飘忽混乱起来。

仙道居于流川的上方，将流川这副眸中敛着隐隐水光的样子尽收眼底，如同清冷禁欲的冰山染上了无尽的春色——只有他见过这样的流川。

泛着甜味的薄荷香浮漾着。

深楔在流川身体里的性器又胀大了一圈。

仙道伏下身，拂开流川凌乱潮湿的刘海，温柔地亲吻他的眉心，放慢了律动的速度，但一下一下顶得很重。

流川抱着仙道坚实的肩膀，每撞一下他就咬着嘴唇闷哼一声。

微冷的声音被爱欲侵蚀，听起来格外撩人，挠得仙道耳膜阵阵发痒，收劲搂紧流川，将他整个人禁锢在怀里。

性器稍稍抽出，再猛地一下撞进去。

流川被顶得往床头一耸，抿着嘴把叫声勉强压在喉咙里。

“怎么咬得这么紧？嗯？”仙道吻了吻他的唇角，嗓音低沉暧昧。

“你……”流川眉头紧蹙，气息急促，咽口口水顿了一顿，继续说，“什么时候结束？”

“这得看你的本事了。”仙道不急不慢地顶着让流川战栗的那个位置研磨，“你可以试着再咬紧一点，或许我就会缴械投降。”

汗水顺着流川的鬓发滚落下来，他的腰又酸又软，身后还在遭受仙道不间断的顶弄折磨，几乎承受不住这样没完没了的刺激。

“你不累？”流川无力地抵在仙道的肩头，眼睛都快睁不开了。

“不累。操你怎么会累？”仙道骚话连篇，一手托起流川的臀瓣，抬高他的腰。

“你又要干什么？”流川没由来地一阵心慌。

“你不知道我在干什么？”仙道腰间发力，呼吸粗重，“我在干我的小狐狸。”

被操弄了这么久的后穴敏感得不得了，稍稍抽插，强烈的快感直直地冲了上来，险些逼出了流川的眼泪。

流川掐住仙道的腰，讨饶意味明显：“你、你先停下来，不要动……唔！”

剩下的话被仙道的吻堵了回去。

仙道箍紧流川的身体，一边吻他，一边挺腰干他。

肉体相撞的淫靡声响在卧室里持续回荡。

酥麻感遍布流川的全身，将他推上了灭顶般的高潮，意识越发模糊，世界仿佛整个颠倒过来。

仙道忽然被流川绞紧，皱眉咬了下后槽牙，稍稍停顿片刻，忍住射精的冲动。

流川大口大口地喘气，补给肺部缺失的氧气，身前昂扬的性器抵在仙道的腹肌上，胀得难受，伸手想要握住。

仙道没有给流川纾解的机会，把他的双手按压在他的头顶上方。

流川秀致的眉眼湿润得好似浸过水，他扭了下发软的腰，极其小声地说了一句：“二哥，不做了。”

仙道眸光变得更暗了，舔吻流川的嘴唇，声音里透出危险的气息：“这种时候叫我二哥，你知道会有什么后果吗？”

 

流川以为向仙道示弱有用，没想到越发激起了他的性欲。

仙道把流川的一条腿架在了肩上，一手掐着他另一脚腿的腿根，直起身火力全开，大举进犯。

流川拿不出力气挣扎，声不成调地让仙道轻一点，喘息似乎都在发颤。

仙道握住了流川的性器，抽插的同时，技巧性撸动抚慰他的欲望。

“宝贝，再叫我一声二哥。”

“你混蛋……”前后夹击的双重快感实在太难熬，流川用手臂挡住眼睛，眼泪和汗水混在一起在黑暗中滑落。

仙道听到流川的声音里带着哭腔，赶紧放下他打颤的腿，俯下身拉开他的手。

流川羞恼交加地别过脸，细细地抽气，盈在眼底的眼泪在不甚明亮的月光里忽闪忽闪。

“不哭了，二哥错了，”仙道退出流川的身体，吻去他眼尾的泪。

流川吸了吸鼻子，听仙道这么一说，气不打一处来——被操哭了的事实让他无地自容，扭头就是一口，使劲咬仙道的嘴唇泄愤。

仙道痛哼一声，头往后一仰，舔去唇面上腥甜的血，磨了下牙，把性器重新挺进流川的后穴里：“你这个小混蛋，我就不该对你心软。”

“分手！”流川被顶得眼前发黑，哑着喉咙口不择言地威胁仙道。

仙道拉过流川的手去摸他们交合的地方：“怎么分？你都湿成这样了。”

流川心口一跳，把手缩了回来。

“还紧紧缠着我不放，我快被你夹断了……”

“别说了，闭嘴。”流川咬咬牙，抬手直接捂住仙道的嘴。

仙道眉眼一弯，笑着亲了下流川的掌心，扣住他的腰接着操。

流川很快到了顶点，弓起身咬住仙道的肩膀，呜咽着射了出来。

紧致高热的后穴痉挛般收缩，仙道爽得简直升了天，压开流川的腿，加快了抽插的速度。

流川沉溺在高潮的余韵中，意识涣散，什么矜持内敛、高冷孤傲，一把欲火统统焚烧殆尽。他半眯着眼睛，眼底水光闪烁，带着浓重的鼻音含糊不清地哼叫。

仙道也快到临界点了，全身肌肉绷紧，沉猛抽插了几十下，抵着流川的那一点，在他喑哑的低泣中射在了他的身体里。

一股股的精液像是打下了Alpha的领地标记。

流川所有的力气顷刻间被尽数卸去了，他虚脱般瘫软在床上，胸膛剧烈起伏。

仙道伏在流川身上缓了口气，退出半软的性器，精液从嫣红的穴口流了出来。

流川失焦的双眼过了好一阵子才逐渐凝起神。

但凡他还有一点力气，肯定说什么都要把仙道从床上踹下去！

仙道托着流川的脸，用指腹拭去他眼角的水痕，亲了亲他的脸颊，用气音低低地说：“再来一次？”

——对于高等级Alpha来说，这种程度远没有餍足。

“……”流川觉得自己累得都快断气了，仙道居然还有脸继续求欢？

他盯着仙道看了一会儿，头一偏，眼一闭。

仙道戳了戳他的脸颊：“宝贝？宝宝？媳妇儿？”

身后的湿粘让流川深感不适，装睡计划失败，只好睁开眼搂住仙道的脖子：“我想洗澡。”

“嗯？要我抱你去？”

流川汗涔涔的脸紧贴着仙道的颈侧，小幅度地点点头：“洗完就睡觉，我真的很困。”

仙道没吃饱，但也没那么焦渴了，凑到流川颈后深吸了一口清甜的薄荷香，下床把他横抱起来，走进了浴室。


	98. Chapter 98

98.

水声哗哗，淋浴间的玻璃移门上蒙着一层水汽。

仙道把流川抵在贴着瓷砖的那面墙上吻他。

无论有没有标记，高等级的Alpha只要与他真正的情动对象发生了性关系，便会将这个人视作自己的终身伴侣。

因这一认知而衍生出来的强烈归属感，令仙道对流川更加爱不忍释。

仿若月亮在他的怀中，心间洒满了无可比拟的明澈光华。

但流川就不怎么好受了，刚停战止戈没多久，那场动荡激烈的性事差不多消耗了他所有的体力，双腿酸软，要不是仙道圈着他的腰，很有可能站都站不稳。

“你是糖做的狐狸？怎么越亲越甜？”仙道的嗓音带着染了情欲的哑，舔了一下嘴唇上被流川咬出来的伤口，低声说道，“转过去，宝贝。”

流川喉结微颤，后背贴紧冰凉的瓷砖，按住仙道的手臂，眼中闪露出警惕的神色：“你别痴心妄想了。”

“你误会了，”仙道摸着流川的腰，瓷白的皮肤上沾了些沐浴露泡沫，手感柔韧滑腻，“我只是想帮你清理一下，你自己弄不出来吧？”

“真的？”流川狐疑地看着他。

“当然。”仙道一脸纯良。

流川轻轻咬了下嘴唇，最终还是转过身去。

仙道眉梢一动，视线顺着流川的脊背往下，劲瘦细窄的腰，圆翘紧实的臀，修长白皙的腿，无一不勾人。

流川横起胳膊撑在墙面上，脸枕在小臂，见仙道迟迟没有动作，闭着眼皱眉催促：“快点。”

他背对着仙道，看不见仙道暗火丛生的双眼。

仙道紧扣住流川的腰，坚硬的性器毫不犹豫地插进了穴口，狠狠往前一顶。

流川低叫一声，回过头咬牙切齿：“骗子！”

“嗯，被你发现了，我就喜欢坑蒙拐骗我的小狐狸。”仙道把流川困在自己与墙壁之间，性器凿进他的身体深处。

“混蛋……我饶不了……呃……”强横的冲撞使流川字不成句，只能被迫接受仙道的进攻。

仙道的情欲在薄荷香中蓬勃，恨不得就这样操晕流川。

流川渐渐说不出话来，口里只剩下粗重急促的喘息声。

仙道退后两步，按着流川的腰窝压低他的腰，加重了进出的力道，深入浅出地操干。

流川膝盖发软，几乎站不住。

仙道一次又一次地捅入流川的身体，精准地顶过他的敏感点。

“够了，仙道彰！”流川黑色的眼瞳上再次覆上了生理性的泪膜。

仙道不留余地的辗轧让流川溃不成军，又爽又难耐的滋味把他逼到了极点，混沌的意识犹如蒸腾在淋浴间里的氤氲雾气，一片迷蒙。

“不要了……”流川哑了喉咙，发颤的呜咽近似哀鸣，急袭而来的快感却又促使他绞紧了仙道的性器。

恍如山海在飓风中层层崩塌，疯涌倒灌的潮水遮天蔽日，席卷了流川的四肢百骸。

流川咬住自己手臂，他虽然没有完全分化，但也是威名赫赫的狠角色，甚至与仙道势均力敌，较真起来可以把他干翻在地。然而此时的流川，好像失去了凶戾的反抗能力，向他的Alpha完全敞开了身体，埋在臀间的那根东西畅通无阻地进进出出，敏感点被反复刺激，他觉得他就快被拍昏过去了。

高等级Alpha的支配欲在湿乎乎的薄荷信息素里飞速鼓胀。

浪潮在仙道的蓝眸中翻涌，手臂上青筋杠起，抿着嘴开始低喘。

克制与理智早就被独占流川的执念一并吞噬。

流川双腿发抖，差点跪倒下去，被仙道勾住了腰。

“宝贝，再坚持一会儿。”仙道站直了身子，把流川压在墙上，捏着他的下巴转过他的脸，边吻边干。

流川下意识地回应仙道的吻，从头发上流淌下来的水模糊了他的视线。

仙道始终没有撕下隔离贴，流川只能闻到自己的信息素，他内心迫切地想要摄取仙道的气味。

“嗯……”仙道眉头皱起，松开流川的嘴，低头吸吮他的颈侧。

灯光和水影在流川的眼前不停地晃动，他有点头晕，闭上了眼睛，脸贴着瓷砖表面，被操得神志不清。

仙道杂乱无章地亲吻流川的肩膀、耳垂，舔舐他散发着甜味的后颈。

流川倏地睁开眼睛，握住仙道扶在他腰上的手：“不能咬。”

“别怕，二哥疼你都来不及，怎么会伤害你的腺体？”仙道嘴上说得好听，身下欺负流川的动作一点也不含糊，不过严格来说，他的行为确确实实是在“疼”他的小狐狸。

“你到底有完没完？”流川牙尖发痒，拎起仙道的手，在他虎口上狠咬了一口。

“嘶，还这么有劲？”仙道把流川的手按在墙上，手指从他的指缝里滑进去，“看来不用急着结束。”

“你干脆杀了我吧。”流川自暴自弃地说。

“想什么呢？我舍不得。”仙道一手与流川十指紧扣，一手揽抱住他的腰，下身耸动的速度变得又快又急，像是狩猎中的猛兽，咬住了猎物之后就再也不会松口。

高潮来临，仙道搂紧流川，似是要把他嵌进自己的身体。

流川有种呼吸过肺受阻般的窒息感，微仰着头，脑子里漫起一大片厚重感的白雾——他已经极限，只射出了两三股接近透明的稀薄精液。

仙道长吁一口气，拔出的时候，精液从流川的体内带出。

流川感觉仙道吻了吻他，又在他耳边低语了几句令人脸红心跳的情话，再之后，他就什么都不知道了。

 

仙道摘下花洒，单手抱着昏睡过去的流川，替他里里外外清洗干净，拉开门扯下挂在门把手上的大浴巾，把人一裹，抱了出去。

月亮游走去了天的另一端，卧室里变得黑漆漆的。

仙道横抱着流川，用脚踢亮墙角的感应落地灯。

一隅昏暗的灯光，不过足以让仙道看清床上的狼藉——凌乱的床单上沾满了润滑剂和精液，枕边还有他摘下来的那个安全套。

仙道垂眸看了眼睡熟的流川，抱着他去了影音室，放在了柔软的沙发上，拿了块厚毯子盖在他的身上。

流川咂咂嘴，缩进了毯子底下。

仙道开了影音室里的壁灯，出去拿了吹风机进来，抱坐起流川，让他靠在自己怀里。

在吹风机呼呼的嘈杂声中，流川睁了下眼睛，嘟哝道：“别吵。”

话音太小，被完全掩盖，仙道没听见。

流川又抱怨了一声，倒在了仙道身上。

吹干流川的头发后，仙道跳下沙发，离开影音室回到卧室，换了床干净的床单。

稍作收拾，临近凌晨两点半，仙道拨了拨半干的头发，套上睡裤，折返影音室，将睡得不省人事的流川抱到床上。

仙道掀开被子，躺在了流川身边，眸色深沉地注视着他。

流川眼尾的淡红还未褪去，嘴唇有点肿，看起来很是可怜。

仙道看了片刻，靠近过去，把流川搂入怀里，虔诚又坚定地吻了他的后颈：“晚安，我的小狐狸。”

薄荷香转凉，甜味仿佛被雨水冲散，又恢复了清冽孤寂的气味，然后悄无声息地遁入黑暗，逐渐微不可闻。

但这种气味不会再消失，已然永久镌刻在了仙道的心上。

薄荷在雨水中沉浮，晃动的涟漪里住着搁浅的月亮。


	99. Chapter 99

99.

清晨的阳光照进室内，冬日的曙光很淡，薄薄的一层铺在落地窗前的地毯上。

仙道睁眼醒来，怀里的流川还睡得很沉，呼吸比平时重，显然是因为昨晚的情事累得不轻。

深海蓝色的被子将流川原本就如细雪般白皙的皮肤衬得更为净透。

仙道忍不住低头亲吻流川高挺的鼻子，手伸进他的睡衣里，轻抚他的后腰。

嗅闻着清澈的薄荷香，仙道多少有些心猿意马，爱意在他胸腔中涌动，几乎要破膛而出。

——信息素等级越高的Alpha越专一，一生只认定一个伴侣。有过实质性的进展之后，对伴侣的独占欲更甚。

仙道的目光凝聚在流川沉静的睡脸上，手顺着后腰腰线往下，路过尾椎骨，托住了浑圆的臀瓣。

同时，他吻上了流川微微张开的嘴。

流川在窒息中醒来，内心烦躁不堪，屈起膝盖往自下往上一顶，正中仙道身前的重要部位，无疑是致命一击。

仙道顿时疼得“嘶”地倒抽一口冷气，条件反射伸手捂住那里，皱着眉头强忍：“……流川枫，后半生的幸福你不要了？”

“谁让你打扰我睡觉。”流川哑着喉咙，浑身酸软，身后使用过度的地方尤其不适。

仙道弓着身子，过了好一阵子这要命的痛感才缓和下来，他呼了口气，捏捏流川的脸。

流川合上的眼睛再度睁开，眼底一片沉黑，仿佛深渊深处骇人的死物，散发出冷冽的阴鸷气息。

仙道悚然一惊，耸哒哒的把手收了回来，给了流川一个春风过境般的明朗笑容。

然而此时的流川深陷起床气中，丝毫不为男色所动，板着脸一言不发地盯着仙道。

仙道想到他昨天夜里的无度索要，还硬生生的弄哭了流川两回。面对流川不带任何感情的死亡注视，他自知理亏，心虚不已。

流川动了动嘴唇，心头的怒意稍敛，疲惫和困倦导致他暂时懒得跟仙道计较，只低低地说了一个字：“渴。”

仙道不自觉地松了一口气，亲了亲流川的脸颊，掀开被子下床：“我去楼下给你拿喝的。”

“嗯……”流川沙哑的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，拎起被子盖住脑袋，遮挡住恼人的阳光，窝在黑暗中继续补觉。

 

仙道进衣帽间套了件黑色毛衣，底下随便搭了条牛仔裤，抱着换下来的床单和被套，放轻脚步离开卧室。

刚经过父母的房间，房门就开了。

美铃和知辉一前一后走了出来。

“早啊，”仙道见美铃穿着白山茶花色的套裙，妆容细致，珠光宝气，与在家时不修边幅的样子大相径庭，而知辉也是一身高定西装，“你和爸要出去？”

“嗯，你爸的特助今天结婚，我们去参加他的婚礼。”美铃拢了拢头发，瞥了眼仙道手里的床单，眉梢一挑，“看来昨晚战况很激烈嘛。”

仙道既没否认也没承认，眼睛略弯地笑了笑。

正在整理袖口的知辉闻言，偏过脸假意咳嗽了一下，提醒妻子注意言辞。

偏偏美铃不依不饶，饶有兴味地问：“小枫……起不来了？”

“行了。”知辉推了下她的肩膀，“我还要回公司一趟，不要耽误正事。”

“公司公司，你满脑子只有你的公司，成天就知道工作工作工作！”美铃给了丈夫一个大大的白眼，“你一点都不关心孩子。”

知辉抿抿嘴，忍着没有抖出美铃昨天大晚上不睡觉蹲在那听儿子墙角的荒唐丑行，还美其名曰验证一下地产商声称青枫浦的房屋隔音质量极佳是否属实。

美铃忽然对着空气嗅了嗅，而后看向仙道，凑近过去仔细一闻，抬头问道：“你身上这股淡淡的薄荷味哪来的？不像是人造香，怪好闻的。”

得意的神情犹如绚烂的霞光在仙道的眼眸中蔓延开，连声调都带着上扬的喜悦：“我媳妇儿的信息素当然好闻。”

美铃扇他：“你别媳妇儿长媳妇儿短的秀恩爱，小枫同意了吗？”

仙道笑嘻嘻地左躲右闪，闹了一小会儿，想到流川还在等水喝，当即迈开长腿往楼梯口方向跑去。

“这孩子，越大越不正经。”美铃叹气，扭头发现知辉若有所思地杵在那，秀眉一蹙，挽住他的手臂，“你在发什么呆？”

知辉抬手用指腹擦了下眉毛，迟疑片刻，不确定地问道：“你说小枫他……有没有可能是Omega？”

美铃一脸奇怪地横了他一眼：“你脑子有毛病吧？”

“不要人身攻击。”知辉表情严肃起来。

“小枫怎么可能是Omega？你就不要心存幻想了，咱家儿子就是找了个Alpha！”美铃以为知辉还是对流川的第二性别不满意，态度当即强硬起来，“俩孩子都睡一起了，难道你要从中作梗拆散他们？那小彰不就成渣男了？小枫是Alpha没错，Alpha怎么了？Omega受人保护各种矜贵，Alpha就不是人了？Alpha也有心，也会难受的。你要是放着好好的日子不过，非要当一个封建迂腐的家长，搞得大家都鸡犬不宁，我就去医院清除永久标记，跟你离婚！”

“……你能不能不要什么都扯到离婚？你明知道我离不开你。”知辉无奈地按了按额角，“我不是心存幻想，而是……怎么说呢？我也觉得小枫留在咱们儿子身上的信息素挺好闻的。”

美铃脸上闪过一丝错愕，呆愣了好一会儿，倏地一脚踹在了知辉的腿上：“我看你不止脑子有毛病，你简直就是……就是魔鬼！小枫是你未来儿媳妇，你怎么可以对他心存遐想？你是不是不想活了？你信不信我用你的领带勒死你这个人面兽心的老混蛋！”

“你的脑回路稍微正常一点可以吗？”知辉怕美铃情绪一激动从楼梯上滚下去，伸手扣住了她的腰，“我只是觉得很奇怪，我连儿子的气味都排斥，没道理不反感小枫的信息素，除非他不是Alpha。听懂我在说什么了吗？”

“懂了，”美铃瘪嘴，楚楚可怜，“你还是希望儿子跟Omega谈恋爱。你第二性别歧视，不愿意接纳小枫。仙道知辉，我看透你了！”

“……”你这叫哪门子的懂了啊？知辉实在拿她没办法，可是又能怎么办呢？自己的Omega，再不可理喻也得惯着，流川信息素的事还是先放一放，把人哄好了再说，“不，绝对没有。我这辈子就认准小枫这个儿媳妇了，除了他咱们谁也不要。小彰胆敢另结新欢，不用带进门，到门口我就拎棍子把他们的腿打断。这样总行了吧？”

“这还差不多。”美铃扬起下巴，穿了一身白，像只高傲的天鹅。

仙道拿着一杯水，只听了个大概，茫然地看着从楼梯上走下来的父母：“为什么无缘无故要打断我的腿？”

“腿长，碍眼。”知辉面无表情地接道。

美铃“噗嗤”笑出了声。

“行吧。”仙道以前就怀疑他是父母的意外产物，因为被永久标记的Omega没有特殊情况不能duò胎而幸运地存活下来。身为Alpha的他都无法理解同为Alpha的父亲为什么这么小心眼，怎么连儿子的醋都吃？将来和流川万一有狐狸崽子，自己一定会是尽责的好爸爸，由着软乎乎的小崽子卖萌撒娇天天缠着流川要亲亲要抱抱……算了，不能想，想想就气得心口疼！

“小彰？小彰！”

美铃的喊声把仙道扯回现实，“啊”了一声。

“父子俩一个样，老是身体在原地魂往各处飞，”美铃说道，“我和你爸估计得很晚回家，也有可能今晚住在市区，不回青枫浦。你好好照顾小枫，不可以再欺负他了。”

仙道点了点头：“路上注意安全。”

 

父母走后，仙道上楼回房，把睡得云里雾里的流川从被子底下挖出来，喂他喝了大半杯温水。

喝完水流川又直挺挺地倒回床上，搂着枕头翻了个身。

仙道搁下水杯：“起来吃点东西。吃完再睡。”

“不要。”流川在被子里动了动，抱紧枕头，已然进入了人床合一的状态，谁都别想让他起床。

“不饿？”仙道俯身摸了摸流川的额头，确认他没有发热。

“你别说话了。”流川半张脸埋在被子里，闭着眼睛不耐烦地闷声回答，“我要睡觉，睡醒了再吃。”

“好好好，二哥不吵你了。”仙道替流川掖好背角，亲亲他的耳侧，“那我去洗床单了。上面沾了太多东西，让今野洗有点尴尬。饿了发信息给我。嗯？”

流川听到这句，许是想起了昨晚发生的事，耳尖悄悄地红了：“哦。”


	100. Chapter 100

100.

今天天气特别好，晴空净蓝，花园里装满明亮的阳光。

仙道晾晒好洗干净的床单，下楼在餐桌上拿了一块今野准备的三明治。

刚吃完，今野从菜市场买菜回来了。

跟着老厨娘走进玄关的，还有绍瑾和小汐。

“嗨，哥夫，早上好！”小汐嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，元气满满地向仙道打招呼。

“早。”仙道走了过来，之前他看过流川父母的照片，不可能认不出绍瑾，瞬间紧张到手心出汗。

绍瑾扶了下眼镜，不动声色地打量着朝他走来的年轻Alpha。

仙道站定在绍瑾面前，向他颔首行礼，并伸出右手：“伯父你好，我是仙道彰。”

“你好。”绍瑾微微一笑，跟他握了下手。

绍瑾给人的第一印象是风度翩翩的帅大叔，气质儒雅，感觉很好相处。

如果仙道是低等Alpha，或许就放松警惕了——他敏锐地嗅到了清苦生涩的冷杉气味。

这是Alpha对陌生Alpha隐秘的试探，带着入侵对方领地的敌意。

任何一个Alpha一旦有所感知都受不了，腺体会本能地释放出信息素与之抵抗。

仙道庆幸自己贴着隔离贴，否则跟未来老丈人初次见面就用信息素威压他，非把人气死不可。

小汐觉察到气氛不大对头，抬头看看仙道，又扭头看看爸爸，他们正在无声地对峙。

不夸张地说，小汐甚至能看到两道视线碰撞在一起擦出来的火花。

他不禁感到惊讶，平日里怂出一定境界的佛系老爸居然也有这么刚的一面。

绍瑾此时心情复杂——原来天下岳父见儿婿都是一个鸟样，见之前宽宏大量自认为没什么大不了的，孩子大了总归要谈恋爱、结婚的。等真正见到了，横竖都不顺眼——他与妻子的爱情结晶，辛辛苦苦养大的小宝贝，就这样猝不及防的被眼前这个Alpha叼走了。

“伯父，先进屋吧。”仙道开口打破了僵局，“今野，去沏壶茶。”

今野这个老Beta完全感知不到Alpha之间的暗涌，痴痴地看着小汐，心想绘里香不愧是忍冬市最漂亮的Omega，她的孩子无论是Alpha还是Omega，都长得这么好看。

“今野？”仙道看向犯花痴的老厨娘，稍稍提高了声音。

“啊？……哦好的好的！绍瑾先生，请问您喜欢喝绿茶还是红茶？”

“绿茶，谢谢。”绍瑾毕竟不是粗鲁不讲理的莽汉，俗话说不打笑脸人，仙道都客客气气地请他进屋了，他实在不好意思故意发难。

仙道伸手接过绍瑾脱下来的大衣，挂在旁边的衣架上，侧过身说道：“伯父，这边请。”

 

小汐一眼就看到茶几上堆放在一起的巧克力，瞪大了眼睛：“哇，你家怎么有这么多巧克力！”

“我奶奶买给你小哥的。”

“为什么我没有奶奶！大爷爷和小爷爷都反对我吃巧克力。”小汐咬碎棒棒糖，咽进了肚子里，满眼期许地看着仙道，“哥夫，我可以拆一盒尝尝吗？”

仙道等绍瑾坐下后，拘谨地坐在了右侧的单人沙发上：“拆吧。”

小汐高高兴兴地挑了盒最小的，挨着绍瑾入座。

今野把沏好的绿茶送了出来：“绍瑾先生，您是过来找我们家先生和夫人的吧，太不巧了，他们刚走没多久，去参加先生特助的婚礼了，没说什么时候回来。如果您有要紧事情的话，我打电话给夫人。”她又低声对仙道说了一句，“老先生跟老夫人大清早就出门了，说是去市区拜访朋友，中午不回来吃饭。”

仙道点点头，表示他知道了。

“不用叨扰他们二位了，”绍瑾双手接住今野倒给他的那杯热茶，道了声谢，“我是来接我儿子回去的。”

“小枫少爷……他还在睡觉吧？绍瑾先生，您是不知道，听夫人说，我家少爷跟一头八百年没开过荤的饿狼似的，哦呦，床差点把墙都给撞穿了，他……”

“今野！”仙道见绍瑾的笑容明显一僵，慌忙扬声打断声音洪亮对他进行公开处刑的老厨娘，“你、你去给小汐切、切点水果什么的。”

“你说话怎么结结巴巴的？”今野嘟哝了一句，冲小汐露出温慈的笑容，“汐汐，你爱吃什么呀？”

“都行，所有的水果我都喜欢。谢谢！”小汐仰起小脸，甜甜一笑。

今野姨母心泛滥，真想捏捏小汐那张白生生的小嫩脸，咧着嘴一脸乐呵地去厨房准备果盘了。

 

客厅里又陷入了尴尬的低气压中。

绍瑾喝着茶，迫使自己冷静下来：“去叫小枫起床。我很久没有回国了，中午打算带两个儿子出去吃顿饭。”

仙道小心翼翼地试着说道：“伯父，不如改成晚饭怎么样？让流川再睡一会儿。”

绍瑾抬眸，隔着眼镜镜片望向仙道，眼神出现了崩裂：“小枫的户口目前还在我的名下。你这样独占他，说得过去吗？”

“不是，”仙道不自觉地坐直起来，“他昨天睡得晚，你是知道的，不睡饱他就会乱发脾气。”

“你说我家宝宝脾气不好？”绍瑾搁下了茶杯，神情严肃起来，不紧不慢地说，“他脾气不好也是我惯的，怎么了？”

“伯父你别误会，流川的脾气挺好的。我的意思是，他如果没有睡好的话，心情会比较糟糕。”

“既然你清楚这一点，为什么不让他睡好？”绍瑾直击重点。

“……”仙道无言以对。他意识到未来老丈人开始挑刺了，这时候无论说什么都是错的。

绍瑾从沙发上站了起来，解开衬衫领口的一粒扣子。

仙道抬头一怔，看对方的架势，以及陡然加重的冷杉气息——这是打算动粗？

绍瑾居高临下，藏在镜片后的双眼透出冷淡的光：“你的信息素等级是？”

仙道眨眨眼，不明白绍瑾为什么突然问这个问题，如实回答：“AⅢ。”

时间仿佛生生地停住了几秒。

绍瑾推了推眼镜，若无其事地系好刚刚解开的那粒扣子，重新坐回原位。

仙道简直一头雾水，满眼问号，一时间不知道该说什么。

小汐在心里翻了个白眼，老爸果然帅不过三秒，一听仙道的信息素等级这么高立即认怂了。

“算了，那就让小枫睡到自然醒吧。”绍瑾低咳了一下，避开仙道困惑的眼神，转头看着小汐，“你不是说要去买羽绒服吗？走，回家开车。”

小汐决定给爸爸几分面子，没有当着仙道的面揭穿他，咽下嘴里的巧克力，乖巧点头：“噢！”

仙道回过神：“在我们家吃午饭吧。”

“不了，小汐想吃披萨。”绍瑾面不改色地重新站了起来，“小枫醒了让他早点回家。”

“好。”仙道摸不清绍瑾的想法，不便强留，跟着起身，送他们出门。

等今野精心准备好丰盛的果盘，哼着歌端出厨房，客厅里已经人走茶凉了。

 

走出铁门，绍瑾站在行路上深深地长叹了一口气。

小汐拎着一纸袋仙道分给他的巧克力，算是满载而归，他拍了拍绍瑾的胳膊：“爸爸，不是我说，你真的太怂了！”

“你懂什么？我这叫审时度势。他的信息素等级比我高这么多，我不可能从他手里把你小哥硬抢回来的。”

“你怕什么呀？仙道信息素等级再高，他也不会跟你动手的。”

“难说，自从你大哥躁动期徒手拆了我的新车以后，我不会再相信高等级的Alpha了。他们发起疯来什么事情干不出来？”绍瑾话刚说完，时生的电话就杀过来了。

绍瑾盯着手机屏幕，眼神晦暗不明。

小汐探头瞄了一眼：“咦？是大哥。爸爸，你怎么不接？”

绍瑾偏过脸，把手机往小汐手机一塞：“你接，就说我不在。你大哥想把我拉黑就把我拉黑，想联系我就联系我，他的眼里还有我这个爸爸吗？”

小汐乖乖接了电话：“喂？大哥。”

听到小汐的声音，时生愣了一下：“爸呢？”

“他说他不在。”小汐声音轻快地回答。

“……”

绍瑾皱眉，小儿子到底是真蠢还是故意出卖他？

时生声线低沉：“把电话给他。”

绍瑾不得不硬着头皮跟大儿子通话，开口就是一句“大哥”。

“小枫的手机为什么关机了？”时生问道。

“我怎么知道？又不是我的手机关机了。”绍瑾没好气地说。

“吃火药了？”

“我吃炸药了。”

“好好说话。”

“小枫他夜不归宿。”

“在他男朋友家？”

“对！”

时生态度骤冷：“你就放任不管？你怎么当家长的？”

绍瑾满腹委屈：“我管得住你这个叛逆的宝贝弟弟吗？他理都不理我，看都不看我一眼。要管你管，监护人的位置让给你。”

时生顿了一顿：“我还回不来，临时有重要任务。上级承诺我完成之后给我批两个月的长假。”

“所以你这次回来，要在忍冬市待两个月时间？”

“如无意外，是这样的。不过跟你没什么关系，你成天不着家，我们见不了几次面。”

绍瑾心情沉重：“……今年寒假前，我要留校带一批大四的学生，恐怕每晚都会回家吃饭。”

“哦，正好，我们可以趁这个机会培养一下父子感情。”

“大哥，我觉得我们的感情非常好，不需要再培养了，还是各管各的吧。”绍瑾对时生的畏惧到了一种匪夷所思到旁人难以理解的程度——这个信息素等级高到变态的儿子不是已经大方地捐给海军陆战部了吗？给他放两个月的假干什么呀！他的上级到底在想什么？

绍瑾内心惊涛拍岸，脸上依然云淡风轻，岔开话题：“任务危不危险？”

“我拒绝回答这么弱智的问题。”时生冷酷地说道，“用你的脑子好好想一想，上级难道会派我出去游山玩水？”

绍瑾噎了一下，咬了下牙，愣是不敢顶嘴。

“让小汐接电话。”

绍瑾如释重负般把像是烫手山芋般的手机交给了小汐。

“小叛徒，”时生开门见山，“如果再被我知道你为了那个不成器的Alpha忍气吞声，任人宰割，别怪我对你不留情面。”

时生的声音混着海风，灌入了小汐的耳朵，他似受到惊吓的幼兽，缩着脖子，小声嗫嚅：“小哥告诉你的？但是……大哥，他不是不成器的Alpha，他是学神。”

“学神又如何？这种在Omega的庇护下苟且偷安的Alpha，算什么东西？”时生语气强势，“最后替你出头的人是你小哥。”

“唔，大哥，我知道了。”小汐垂着眼睛，声音小了下去。

绍瑾双手插在大衣口袋里，不忍看小汐这副挨训的小可怜模样，可惜他爱莫能助，只能默默的将视线转往别处。


	101. Chapter 101

101.

与时生结束通话，小汐郁郁不乐地把手机还给了绍瑾，既然大哥放了话，他心知他的暗恋生涯已经走到尽头了，难过倒还好，毕竟情窦初开还没有孕育出非这个Alpha不可的偏执——他只是不爽大哥武断地认定对方不成器，就好似自己仰慕很久的偶像平白无故遭到污蔑一般——又因为没胆量挑战大哥的权威，敢怒不敢言，心里自然憋着一口气。

绍瑾不清楚小汐说的Alpha是谁，见小汐快要哭了就没有多问，刚想开口安慰几句，身后传来的呼喊声打断了他。

“小汐！”

绍瑾下意识地扭头看去，只见一个穿着黑色冲锋衣的高个年轻男孩朝他们这边奔来。

小汐抬起头，眼睛亮了：“北山哥！”

北山到了近处，眼中带笑，眉骨上的那道疤拆了线以后变淡了不少。

“爸爸，他是我的同学，叫北山野。”小汐介绍道。

“伯父你好！”北山腰杆挺直，精神抖擞。

“你好。”绍瑾心想，他难道就是那个不成器的Alpha？但是……看起来不像学神啊。

小汐暂时忘记了被大哥支配的恐惧：“北山哥，你不是说下午过来吗？”

北山把拎在手里的热奶茶递给他：“我一个人待在家里无聊死了。早点过来我还能去仙道家蹭饭，今野的手艺比我家那位阿姨好太多了。”

小汐插上吸管，吸了一大口奶茶：“要不我们出去吃吧，我小哥还没起床呢。”

“可以啊。”北山求之不得，忙不迭地同意了。

绍瑾目光沉了沉。

“爸爸，”小汐捧着奶茶，看向绍瑾，“那我跟北山哥先走啦，下午我们要去电动城打游戏。”

北山难得一副斯文稳重的样子，全然没有问题少年的桀骜相态，微笑着接道：“伯父我会照顾好小汐的。”

“……”绍瑾的心情一言难尽，像是有一双看不见的手在捶打他的心脏。

“爸爸？”小汐歪了歪脑袋。

“去吧。”绍瑾低下头，给小汐转了些钱，“出去玩不要花同学的钱……嗯？退还干嘛啊？”

小汐挑眉：“你就这么点私房钱，留着自己买书吧。本大爷有钱！”

“大爷？”绍瑾的眼神变得严肃起来。

“哈哈哈哈，北山哥，走了啦！”小汐一把抓着北山的胳膊，拉着他就跑。

北山回头扬了下手：“伯父再见。”

绍瑾觉得今天的太阳有点刺眼，照得他眼睛发痛。

这些Alpha怎么一个两个的都来拐他的儿子？

绍瑾按了按心口，转身推开沉重的铁门，放眼望去，花园里空无一人——他的心里顷刻间涌上来一股空巢老人孤苦伶仃的惆怅感。

 

小汐正是最贪玩的年纪，想到电玩城就喜不自胜，连带着走路都像只小兔子似的一步一跳。

北山偷看了小汐好几眼。

小汐岁数小，还在发育阶段，五官并没有完全长开，但是美O的雏形已经显露出来了，侧脸柔和且干净，加上细腻白皙的肌肤，在北山眼里恍如天使在人间。

北山忍不住试探性地问道：“小汐，你喜欢什么样的Alpha啊？”

小汐不假思索地回答：“学霸级别的，如果是学神那就更好啦。你呢？——哎呀，差点忘了，你喜欢仙道那样的Alpha。”

“操，哦不操，那什么……小汐啊，我对仙道真的没有别的感情。”

小汐捂嘴笑：“魅惑众生流川枫，鬼迷心窍仙道彰，为爱成佛——北山野！”

“你再这样我以后不给你买奶茶了。”北山无奈地轻轻扇了下小汐的后脑勺，把岔开的话题扯回来，“如果……我是说如果，有个Alpha想追求你，他除了学习成绩不好以外，其他无论是身高长相还是家庭条件都还不错，而且保证可以一辈子对你好，你会考虑考虑吗？”

北山的心跳开始加速，耳朵也隐隐泛红。

“不考虑，”小汐摇摇头，语气里有几分小孩子惯有的固执与任性，又带了些不谙世事的天真和理想主义，“我就喜欢学习好的Alpha。外表没那么重要，家里穷一点也不要紧的。我上面有两个哥哥，我妈妈也超级有钱，将来如果日子不好过，他们会接济我的呀。所以我要找理想型的Alpha。再说了，我身边全是长得帅的Alpha，我都审美疲劳啦。对方就算再帅，能帅得过我小哥吗？”

“呃，那肯定是帅不过的。”北山这点自知之明还是有的，再想到他惨不忍睹的考试成绩，闭了闭眼睛，内心后悔不已——为什么当初不听爸妈的话在学校里好好学习呢？天天就知道打架逃课。看吧，让家长失望的报应来了！

北山陷入了沉默，这种不符合硬性规定被直接否决的感觉实在虐心，他想把仙道那颗又能学习又能恋爱的天才脑挖过来给自己装上。

“北山哥？”小汐嚼着奶茶里的黑糖珍珠，仰头不解地看着北山，“为什么突然不说话了呀？”

“啊？”北山如梦初醒，心里又酸又闷，低低地问，“那你有欣赏的Alpha吗？”

“有的呀。”

北山觉得他差不多可以死了。

“不过……”

“嗯？”

“大哥不准我喜欢他，还说他是不成器的Alpha，”小汐又吸出几颗黑糖珍珠嚼嚼嚼，“既然大哥不同意，我只能放弃啦。我不像小哥那么虎，敢忤逆大哥的意思。”

北山死而复生：“放弃自己喜欢的人，你不伤心？”

“不伤心啊，他又不是我的Alpha。也许小凯说得对，这不是爱情，只是崇拜。就像……唔，就像我发现天上有颗星星很亮很好看，但是大哥说，你以后不要再看这颗星星了。不看就不看咯，不影响我的生活。”小汐看着北山笑，“北山哥，你想你应该可以感同身受吧，因为你的心里也有一颗摘不到的星星。”

北山被小汐明亮的笑容晃了下眼，以为小汐看穿了他的心思，有点不好意思起来。

“哈哈哈你扭捏什么呀，摘不到那颗星星是很痛苦，不过同时也有不能宣之于口的甜蜜，对吧？”小汐用手肘撞了撞北山，“世界这么大，总有比仙道更好的人。北山哥加油！Fighting！”

北山脸上羞赧的温度迅速褪去，心瞬间拔凉拔凉的：“汐汐啊，我的宝贝小汐，到底要我解释多少遍你才肯相信我对仙道彰只有兄弟情？！”

小汐又捂嘴笑：“我信我信！”

北山一看他的神情就知道他只是在敷衍自己，烦躁地“啧”了一声，抬手揉了揉眉骨上的疤。

 

临近十一点，今野煲好了汤，走到花园里，在玻璃花房里找到了仙道。

“少爷，你还有闲情逸致在这里跟小仓聊天？”今野站在花房门口叉着腰，怒气冲冲，“你这个没有责任心的Alpha，你想饿死我的小男神？还不赶紧上楼哄他起床！”

仙道怀里抱着一束刚剪下来的玫瑰：“半小时前我叫过他一次了，睡得特别熟，亲都亲不醒。”

“那就再去一次。都怪你，昨晚没完没了地折腾他。”今野情商不高不怎么顾及场合，且一向心直口快，“幸好我的小男神不是Omega，要不然肯定肚子都被你搞大了！”

小仓抿着嘴闷笑。

“今野，你说话能不能稍微收着点？”仙道偏过脸避过小仓的目光。

今野哼道：“你欺负我小男神的时候为什么不收着点？”

仙道懒得再争辩。你知道你的小男神在床上有多勾人吗？谁他妈收得住？

他的脑海里随即浮现出流川在朦胧月光下眼底含泪的模样——仿佛世间初雪，染上了尘世的烟火，在纯白无暇之上，添了一笔浓重的艳色。

仙道呼吸一紧，心扑通直跳，垂眸呼了一口气，抱着玫瑰花束离开玻璃花房，回到家中径直上了二楼。

走到床边，仙道还没来得及放下花，冷不丁被流川一把拽了下去。

流川使劲一个翻身，将仙道压在了身下，脸刚好撞到了玫瑰花。

他剑眉一蹙，粗鲁地推开花，找准位置枕在了仙道的肩上：“……不想起床。”

仙道亲了流川的发顶，抚摸他的后背：“乖，十一点多了，先吃点东西，下午继续睡。”

流川羞于启齿他屁股疼，低哑地“唔”了一声，像是在跟仙道撒娇，又像是在冲他发火。

仙道福至心灵，手移到了流川的身后：“是不是这里痛？”

——不能提，提起来流川就恼怒。

流川费劲地睁开眼睛，仰头在仙道的颈侧咬了一口，眸光寒光毕露：“知道还问？”

仙道亲他的额头：“我再帮你擦点消炎药膏。”

流川提不起劲，倒回仙道的身上。

可惜怎么闻都没有极北雪松的气味，只有玫瑰花香。

流川不悦地皱了下鼻子，几不可闻地说了声“嗯”。

仙道搂着流川，扯下他的睡裤，露出臀部，以上药为由头，光明正大地揉揉捏捏便宜占尽。

流川忍了又忍，终于忍无可忍，拉好睡裤手一撑坐了起来准备开揍。

今野在这时大大咧咧地推开了房门：“少爷，你到底……”

她蓦地顿住了。

——流川衣衫不整地骑在仙道的身上；仙道则单手掐着流川的腰，另一只手抓着他的手腕。

玫瑰花凌乱的散落一地，枕边也有好几支。

今野一看这干柴烈火即将焚烧起来的架势，赶紧用双手捂住脸，食指和中指却是分开的，眼睛在指缝间眨个不停，掩耳盗铃似的说道：“对不起打扰了！我什么都没看到！”

说完今野带上门走了。照这么看，夫人的描述与事实不相符。原来不是少爷单方面输出，小男神也干劲十足，养精蓄锐只是为了睡醒后再来一发——Alpha是天生的侵略者和掠夺者，精力旺盛。再禁欲的冰山Alpha，一旦遇到了燎原之火，也会在冲天的火光中化成一滩水。而少爷就是另一个纵火的Alpha。她怎么把这么重要的事情给忽略了呢？——要知道，在Omega平权之前，不少Alpha都同时标记多个Omega，三妻四妾夜夜纵欲。但从来没听说过哪个Alpha体力不支精尽人亡的。是她杞人忧天关心过度，才会误认为小男神下不了床了。

今野到了楼下，估计仙道和流川一时半刻的不会鸣金收兵，不用急着开饭。

仲代可能出门买东西了，不在家里，她独自一人无所事事，索性出去帮小仓一起整理花房了。


	102. Chapter 102

102.

商陆每次期中考都比别的高中晚一到两周，这学期定在下周四、周五两天，周末批卷，周一会召开一次家长会，各个班的班主任已提前给家长们发了通知信息。

因而周日返校当晚，流川就接到了大爷爷的电话，让他这两天抓紧时间复习，尽量考得像样一点。

大爷爷还说，商陆有好几位老师是他当年的学生，要是流川的成绩全年级垫底，他春风化雨的教授形象就毁于一旦了。

对此流川无法苟同，春风化雨这么温柔的形容词与严苛的大爷爷根本不沾边，疾风骤雨还差不多。

不过如今的流川已然能够理解大爷爷的一番苦心，没有怼他，他的话也听进去了，当晚洗漱完就老老实实地坐在书桌前写作业了。

“嗯？”仙道走到流川旁边，揉了一把他的头发，“今天怎么这么乖？”

流川眼波沉沉：“别吵。”

仙道见流川一副认真严肃的样子：“这道题解不出来？”

流川的眉头皱得更紧了，像是面临着巨大的挑战，冷声冷气地说出了一个铁一般的事实：“不止这一道，每一道我都不会。”

仙道失笑，静默须臾，眼中的笑意加深，伸手搭在椅背上，俯下身在流川的脸颊上重重亲了一口：“二哥教你？”

流川偏过脸看他：“无偿？”

“当然不是。”仙道神色坦然，“一道题一次，先记在账上，周末去我房间清算。”

流川就知道他没这么好心，给了他一肘击：“你可以滚了，不要打扰我学习。”

堂堂学渣竟然一本正经地说了句不符合他人设的话，戳中了仙道的笑点，搂着他就是一顿亲：“看在你这么可爱的份上，二哥吃点亏，免费给你讲题。”

“可爱？”流川危险地眯了下眼睛。

仙道拎过他的那张椅子，坐在了流川右手边，避开这个肯定会引起争执的话题，沉声问道：“从哪一道开始讲起？”

“第一道。”

仙道教得倒是挺认真的，无奈流川基础差，仿佛在听天书。

他努力想要听懂仙道在说什么，可是越听越糊涂，眼神从茫然到呆愣，最后四大皆空。

“我是不是讲得太复杂了？”仙道捏了下流川的后颈。

“也许吧。”流川伏倒在书桌上，“我用脑过度了。头晕。”

“我看你是想睡觉了。”

“本来不想的，你一说我就困了。”流川打了个哈欠，揉着眼角，“都怪你。”

仙道搁下水笔，起身把流川抱回床上，捏了下他的鼻子：“你是不是准备冬眠了？”

“可以考虑。”流川翻身缩进了被子里，舒服地叹了口气，冬天果然躺着最爽。至于作业……什么作业？——他暂时划掉了人生字典里的“作业”这两个字。

 

流川很快就没有任何心理负担的在焐热的被窝里睡着了。

仙道见状哭笑不得，他以为流川今晚打算悬梁刺股挑灯夜读了，原来只是三分钟热度。

大爷爷猜到流川不会用功念书，特地给仙道发了条信息，让他在旁督促。

仙道看了眼呼呼大睡的小狐狸，有些头疼地摸了摸眉骨，他有预感，周一家长会结束以后，大爷爷铁定会吹胡子瞪眼以监督不力这一罪名向自己开火的。

算了，到时候再说。

仙道关灯上床，在黑暗中从背后抱住流川。

深度睡眠中的流川无意识地释放出他尚不可自控的初始信息素。

薄荷香似乎顺着呼吸道潜入了仙道的肺腑，形成了一种粘稠度极高的依赖感。

仙道低头衔住了流川的后颈，牙齿只叼住了细白的表皮，轻轻地咬了一口，像是为了完成一次标记。

他的。

薄荷味的小狐狸是他的。

仙道的心顿时变得沉甸甸的，好似装满了雨水、月光和薄荷，明净又透亮。

他松开流川的后颈，在不深的牙印上舔吻了一下，仿佛将冷冽的信息素卷入了口中，泛起一阵无可比拟的清甜。

流川于睡梦中抬起手擦了几下后颈，转身抵进仙道如海洋般温暖的怀里，口齿不清地嘀咕：“……不能咬。”

“嗯，不咬。亲你总可以吧？”仙道低下头，堵住了流川的嘴，不给他拒绝的机会。

 

第二天晚上，天一黑北山就拎着一大袋崭新的教科书跑来F-711找仙道帮他补习。

短时间内想要变成学霸不太可能，但是努力一把应付迫在眉睫的期中考试还是有希望的。北山不想考砸，万一小汐问起他的各科成绩，他不至于差到说不出口。

仙道双手抱臂靠在阳台的门框上，看着并排坐在书桌前的两个学渣。

北山奋笔疾书，草稿纸上的解题思路一塌糊涂，估计他自己都看不懂究竟写了些什么，堪比鬼画符。

流川则以一种静止的状态盯着他的试卷，灵魂像是已经出窍，空留一副躯体面对不会的数学题。

“喂，流川枫！不要发呆！”北山伸手在他的难兄难弟眼前一挥，“临时抱佛脚抱得认真一点！”

流川眨了下眼，拼命忍住把试卷揉成团抛进垃圾桶里的冲动。

仙道笑着摇摇头，走了过来。

流川忽然回头，伸手环抱住仙道的腰，把脸贴在他紧实的腹部上。

“……我操！”北山斜了流川一眼，“写个作业还跟你的Alpha撒娇？要脸吗？”

流川搂紧仙道不放手，沉默不言地踹了北山一脚。

“你妈的，成天就知道欺负我！”北山把椅子往旁边挪了挪，继续在题海里垂死挣扎。

仙道拍拍流川的后脑勺：“怎么了？”

流川仰起脸，望着仙道，脸上没有什么表情，眼里充满了懊丧：“我不想大爷爷又一次失望。”

“那就抓紧时间温习，”仙道屈起手指弹了流川的脑门，“我不是佛脚，抱我有什么用？”

流川揉揉脑门，不大高兴了，眼神和语气一同冷了下来：“你应该鼓励我，而不是弹我。”

仙道弯下腰，捧住流川的脸与他对视：“哪种奖励？”

流川注视着仙道带笑的眼眸，鬼使神差地开了口：“让我闻你的信息素。”末了，他又小声地补充了一句，“……我好几天没闻过了。”

仙道一怔，对准流川的嘴巴扎扎实实地亲了一口：“乖一点。”

流川以为仙道拒绝了，失望地撇了下嘴。

“先把试卷写完，睡前让你闻一下。”

峰回路转。

流川别开的视线又倏地落在了仙道的脸上，黑眸如曜石，隐隐发亮。

“这么高兴啊？”仙道的心被流川的目光戳中了，软软的发疼。

“一般。”流川收敛好情绪，眼神恢复了一贯以来的冷淡。

仙道笑着捏捏流川的脸颊。

北山翻了个大大的白眼，把水笔往桌上一扔，发出来自地狱单身狗的愤怒咆哮：“操！你俩干脆原地结婚得了，我给份子钱还不行吗？！”


	103. Chapter 103

103.

临睡前，流川如愿闻到了仙道的信息素。

——Alpha用以吸引配偶的气味温柔且诱人，不具备任何攻击的意味，却有极强的侵占性。

干燥的冷质木香顷刻间漫进了流川的五脏六腑，再如同标记领地般窜向他颈后尚未发育完全的腺体。

仿佛顷涌的海水破开了坚冰，于深寒处冒出寂静的冷香。

极北之地的雪松林下起了一场细密的薄荷雨，沁凉的雨雾在松林间氤氲弥漫。

两种信息素严丝合缝地缠绕在了一起，好似本就属于一体，你中有我，我中有你。

仙道伸手捂住了流川的后颈，染了情欲的嗓音磁性更甚：“明知道我自制力差还明目张胆地勾引我。明天是不是不想去教室上课了？”

尽管有夜色的掩映，流川还是能看清仙道炙热深沉的眼神。

“我没有勾引你。”流川不想背这个锅，他才是被勾引的一方，仙道凭什么次次反咬一口？

“没有？”仙道的声音沉了沉，翻身压住流川，将他整个人罩住，圈进自己的领地，“你现在这么香，撩得我都快把持不住了。不是勾引是什么，嗯？”

“我又没让你闻。”

仙道没说话，低下头跟流川的距离近到几乎与他的鼻尖相抵。

更为浓郁的信息素强势地覆压下来，流川的脑子里轰啦一声，像是理智倾塌的声音。

扎根在雪松旁的薄荷在沙沙的雨声中，抽出了纯白色的花穗。

雨雾依然在，大抔的月光泼洒，在重雾细雨间穿梭流淌。

“闻够了就帮我把隔离贴贴上。”仙道亲了流川的嘴角，眼眸在黑暗中发亮，犹如海底深处藏着蓝宝石的碎屑。

流川被仙道呼在他脸上的热息烫了一下，木香搅乱了他的心，他匆忙拿起枕边的Alpha专用隔离贴。

刚把隔离贴撕开贴在仙道的后颈上，仙道就吻住了他。

接吻成了他们之间再寻常不过的事。

似你来我往的对垒，激烈的交战中又有互相倾慕的缱绻。唇为枪，舌却是玫瑰，连肆意的掠夺都是柔情的。

最后关头，仙道还是忍住了，没有不管不顾地扯下流川的睡裤冲锋陷阵。

毕竟场合不对，在学校宿舍里把流川弄得第二天起不来实在是说不过去，不如先攒着，养肥一点，周末带回家再慢慢拆食。

一想到小狐狸发红的漂亮眼尾，仙道心痒难耐，恨不得将时间往后直接拨到星期五。

流川缓了口气，抬手揉按了一把稍稍偏热的后颈，似乎有点发胀。

“又开始痛了？”

“痒。”

就像是伤口愈合过程中，新的血管、神经以及肉芽组织再生阶段时的那种瘙痒。

流川用指甲挠了挠。

仙道怕他不小心挠破皮，见血后导致腺体感染，赶紧把他的手拉开。

流川满脸写着不悦。

“这里痒？”仙道用指腹搭在流川的后颈，确认位置后拿捏着力度来回揉搓。

流川被成功安抚，戾气全消，舒服地眯了眯眼睛。

仙道能感觉到流川的腺体在他的指下脉动，开口问道：“你之前是去哪家医院检查腺体的？”

流川开始打哈欠了，睡意说来就来。兴许是今晚一连写了两张试卷，牺牲了太多脑细胞，现在亟需修整，他合上眼回答：“海军陆战部军医分院。主治医生是大哥帮我找的。”

“这位医生需要提前预约吗？”

“嗯。”

“明天记得预约，安排好时间我陪你去复查。”

“好。”

“还痒吗？有没有好一点？”

流川挪了挪身子，调整好睡姿：“继续，等我睡着了再停。”

“你倒是懂得享受。”仙道轻笑着拍了下他的后颈。

“力道再重……对，这样刚好。”流川在仙道肩上蹭了蹭，伸出一条手臂环抱住他的腰，一条腿也架在了他的身上。

这种疑似撒娇的亲密行为如有羽毛擦过仙道的心尖，他的心一下子软了，闻着流川颈后散发出来的熟悉冷香，把人按进了自己怀中。

 

翌日清晨。

北山整晚都在做噩梦，他梦见自己和流川被囚禁在一间黑漆漆的布满灰尘和蜘蛛网的破房间里答题，答不出来他们就会往下掉一层。俩学渣最终掉到了不知道第几百层的炼狱中，小汐坐在王位上，头上戴着荆棘皇冠，神情肃穆犹如覆盖了一层寒霜，冷酷无情地宣读了审判书，罚他们以形补形吃掉一万份熔岩猪脑。

仙道一身黑衣，戴了副飞行员墨镜，帅得不得了，但是他做的事却令人发指——所有新鲜的猪脑都是他亲手在熔岩上烤出来了。

流川吃得讲究，加了蒜泥加了辣，也不知道这些调料是哪来的。仙道还背着小汐偷偷塞给他一罐冰可乐，搞得跟跑到炼狱吃火锅似的。要是条件允许，仙道说不定会给他准备好毛肚鸭血豆芽宽粉什么的。

北山在梦里一边艰难地吞咽着淡而无味又腥得要命的猪脑，一边生无可恋地看着这对秀恩爱的狗男男。

同样是学习消极分子，差别怎么就这么大呢？有男朋友了不起吗？

北山面对滚滚岩浆，再看一眼高高在上的小汐，捧着猪脑欲哭无泪。有男朋友就是了不起，冰可乐能不能给他来一口？

幸好准时响彻云霄的广播声将他从诡谲悲惨的梦中唤醒过来。

鹿岛刚叠好被子，见北山睁开眼睛了，笑着说道：“你半夜讲梦话了，一直在说什么猪脑。以前我怎么不知道你爱吃猪脑啊？每次我买回来你都说恶心。唉，看来世人都难逃‘真香’定理啊。既然你喜欢的话，要不今天中午我们点外卖？玉子夫人家的烤猪脑绝了！”

“……求你别说了，我快吐了。”北山想到梦里一盘接着一盘的滑腻腻的猪脑，反胃到不行，一脚蹬开被子，冲进了浴室。

 

这个梦的影响力太大，以至于北山连吃早饭都没什么胃口，恹恹地坐在仙道和流川对面，用勺子翻搅着碗里的香菇鸡肉粥。

“病了？”仙道夹给流川一个虾饺，见北山一副食欲不振的样子，好心问了一句。

北山眼神阴沉：“你才病了，你跟你男朋友都有病。在我的梦里都不肯放过我，掰开我的嘴就往里面塞狗粮。操，去他妈的熔岩猪脑！”

仙道：“？？？”熔岩猪脑是什么？

流川安安静静管自己吃虾饺，一点也不在意北山发的牢骚。

北山搁下勺子，开了罐可乐靠在椅背上喝了起来。

吃完早饭，仙道和北山顺路把流川送到高二教学楼下。

回到高三七班，北山发现悠真的座位跟志村的座位一样，都是空着的。

自上次与志村通话结束后，他就联系不上志村了，无论用鹿岛的还是其他同学的手机全都打不进去。他估计志村设置了白名单，名单外的号码无法接通。

没多久，第一节课的上课铃声响起，悠真还是没有出现。

北山不关心悠真的行踪，最好他原地爆炸，从此消失。

不过课间休息的时候，班上绰号“百事通”的Beta女生在跟另一个Beta女生讨论悠真，说得很大声，北山想不听到都难。

据百事通所说，悠真请假是因为他的妈妈凌晨四点自杀未遂，被送进了ICU，目前还在鬼门关徘徊，不知道到底救不救得回来。

百事通的话一向真假参半，不可全信，北山也就听过算过没往心里去。


	104. Chapter 104

104.

北山不知道的是，百事通这一次的话句句属实。

悠真此时正在畑中私人医院的重症监护室外，隔着玻璃窗看着病床上昏迷不醒的枯瘦女人。

这个半死不活的Omega就是他的妈妈中岛华音。

华音嫁进一个极端重A轻O的封建家庭，本身就是一桩悲剧，她只能把希望寄托在悠真的身上，倘若儿子分化成父辈重视的Alpha，成为家族继承人，她便有了依靠。

华音生悠真的时候，生殖腔严重损伤无法再受孕，她没有别的孩子，悠真是她攥在手里的唯一筹码。

悠真分化前是家中的宠儿，谁也撼动不了他长孙的地位。只可惜好景不长，他分化成了Omega，一夕之间从山巅跌落崖底。

华音原本就因为长期遭受丈夫的冷暴力而心中愤懑，悠真的分化结果无异于雪上加霜。

这两三年来，华音心结难解，负面情绪犹如雪球般越滚越大，最终抑郁成疾，她曾经一度有轻生的倾向，需要服用精神类药物才能勉强稳定住自己的情绪。

总有一片雪花会引发雪崩。

她的丈夫中岛贤一准备将养在外头的私生子和情妇接回家的这件事彻底压垮了她。

华音喝了大半瓶消毒水，又划开了手腕，一共三刀，刀刀深可见骨。

早起的女佣发现了躺在一浴缸血水中尚存一息的女主人，吓得直发抖，打电话叫了救护车。

即便以如此惨烈的方式跟这个世界诀别，中岛贤一也没有出现在医院。

华音寻死其实改变不了什么，不能生育的她，在中岛家命如草芥，甚至还没有悠真爷爷养得那只玄凤鹦鹉矜贵。

 

一位路过的护士见悠真站成了一尊不会动的雕塑，以为他在担心他的妈妈。

护士心生怜悯，想过去劝慰几句，走到近处，她在玻璃的反光中看到了一张充满恨意的脸。

悠真的眼神仿似潜伏在水底深处的不知名怪物，泛着阴冷幽暗的光。

护士感到害怕，不由得“啊”了一声，下意识地往后退开一步。

悠真眼珠动了动，回过头，目光又变得凄惶哀恸起来，他瘪了下嘴，低头揉揉眼睛，走到靠墙的那排休息椅前，颓然坐了下来。

护士接触过太多的病人亲属，凭经验和直觉判断，这个看似梨花般脆弱的少年似乎只是在假装伤心。

她还有工作要忙，懒得细想，没在这里逗留。

悠真抬眸，偏过脸望着空荡荡的走廊。

 

这位护士的猜测没错，悠真的确不难过。

华音不止一次的在电话里称悠真是“恶魔之子”，声音尖利地斥责他剥夺了自己再为人母的权利，奚落他的不争气，刻薄地辱骂他是下贱的低等Omega；有的时候华音又会抱着他落泪，一遍遍絮絮叨叨地抱怨这个世界的不公平。

就因为没能分化成Alpha，悠真的人生只剩下无尽的苦涩。一个生活在光明中的人猝然掉进黑暗里，是很难适应的。

总是乐呵呵的喊他“乖孙”的爷爷从此以后不再拿正眼瞧他，收回了之前给他的一切，包括公司的股份、房产、银行卡以及名表配饰等等。

对他和颜悦色的爸爸也跟换了一个人似的。

抱着他会给他唱歌的妈妈动不动就又哭又笑的要拉着他一块去死。

不过比起爷爷和爸爸的轻慢与疏远，悠真更厌烦妈妈歇斯底里的癫狂。

眼下华音静静地躺在病床上，就连呼吸都不能自主——消毒水腐蚀了她的声带，哪怕度过了危险期，从她的嘴里也说不出那些恶毒的话了。

想到这一点，悠真的嘴角勾起一个略显诡异的弧度。

兀自笑了一会儿，悠真的眸光渐渐暗了下去。

 

一阵脚步声从悠真左侧传来，他抬头看了看，倏地睁大了眼睛。

朝这边快步走来的人是志村的妈妈静河，志村也跟在后面，手里拎着保温筒。

悠真鼻尖忽然发酸，所有的委屈直冲脑门心，他张着嘴哭了起来：“静河阿姨……”

静河的双眼立马红了，跑到悠真边上坐了下来，把他抱在怀里：“小真乖，阿姨来晚了，对不起。”

悠真抱着静河一直哭，他不明白为什么他一直在失去，也不明白为什么他什么都得不到，每个人都好像单单跟他一个人过不去似的。天下太平，只有他在受苦。

静河不知道该怎么办好，只能一下一下轻拍悠真的后背。

悠真哭得上气不接下气：“是我爸爸把我妈妈逼上这条绝路的……明年……明年六月份我就满十八周岁了，到时候爷爷肯定会为了家族利益强迫我嫁给他看中的Alpha……静河阿姨，我该怎么办啊？我不想当我爷爷的棋子……我分化成Omega到底有什么错？”

“好孩子，你没错，错的是你爷爷，他这个老顽固太愚昧了。回头我让小润的爷爷和外公一起去找他谈谈，给他做做思想工作。至于你爸……”静河不齿中岛贤一的无耻行径，气得牙痒，提都不想提及他，“算了，先不管他了。等你妈妈醒过来再说，吉人自有天相，她不会有事的。”

“嗯……”

静河扶正悠真，从包里拿出一块手帕，替他擦眼泪：“好了小真，先别哭了。早上吃过东西了没有？”

悠真摇了摇头：“接到电话我就直接来医院了。”

静河抬起头看向站在旁边不作声的志村：“小润，你没看小真哭成这样？你俩打小感情就好，还不赶紧哄哄他？”

悠真泪眼婆娑地仰头望着志村，但他发现志村的表情十分平静。

“小润？”静河深感纳闷，“你不是一向很紧张小真？今天怎么回事啊？没睡醒？”

志村不答，将手里的保温桶递给静河。

悠真默默垂泪，耳边嗡嗡作响，他觉得自己的整颗心被什么东西撕碎了，胸膛里弥漫着浓重的血腥味。

静河心系悠真，没再管志村的反常表现，拧开保温桶的盖子，倒了大半盖子的南瓜小米粥：“来，小真，喝点粥垫垫胃。”

“谢谢静河阿姨。”悠真小声说道。

沉默许久的志村冷不丁说道：“妈，你不去找华音阿姨的主治医生了？”

静河闻言起身：“你在这里陪着小真。”

“知道了。”志村在休息椅上坐了下来。

静河清楚华音的情况不太乐观，朝监护室的玻璃窗看了一眼，心情变得沉重起来，步履匆匆地往电梯口方向走去。

 

悠真一边喝着热粥一边用余光小心地偷看志村。

志村突然转过脸来。

悠真躲避不及，对上了他的视线。

志村的五官样貌都没有任何改变，但就是跟以前不大一样了。

对了，是他的眼神——内敛且毫无波澜，没了往日的阳光健气。

“我听说，Connor的弟弟这几天总是问你要钱？”

悠真一怔，握紧了保温桶的盖，指骨骨节微微泛白。

“我找他谈过了，给了他足够的钱，你们的那些视频也确认全部销毁了，”志村顿了一顿，缓过心口的那阵钝痛，接着说道，“你已经十六周岁了，跟什么人有亲密接触是你的自由，但我希望你能吃一堑长一智，不要再去招惹这种混社会的Alpha。”

“谢谢……”悠真呜咽着说。

“别哭了，”志村抬高视线，定定地盯着对面墙壁上的某一点，插在口袋里的手颤动了一下，很快紧握成拳，“我实在分不清你的哪一滴眼泪是真的。”

志村又说：“我故意支开我妈，是因为我不想让她知道你的私生活有多混乱……”

“够了！你不要再说了！”悠真重重地搁下盛着粥的盖子，激动地站了起来，手指华音所在的那间ICU，“我妈妈都成这样了，你能不能……能不能不要再往我的心口捅刀子？”

“这样就是捅刀子了？”志村自嘲般笑了一下，压着声音，咬牙说道，“我的心被你戳得稀巴烂，我他妈还得忍着痛帮你收拾烂摊子！好，就当是我志村润二上辈子欠你的这辈子来还，我认！可是——”

悠真在志村的眼眸深处看到了汹涌的怒意。

“你为什么要在仙道的酒里下药？”志村的声调上扬，“我简直不敢相信这件事竟然是真的！亏你干得出来！”

“我……”

“你知不知道Alpha非自愿标记了不喜欢的Omega以后，无论是生理还是心理他都将承受巨大的痛苦。尤其是仙道这种高等级的Alpha，假如你得逞了，首先他得面临Omega保护协会的指控，再次你肯定不会做手术去除标记，这意味着仙道永远都摆脱不了你，哪怕你的信息素他闻起来恶臭无比，还是不得不履行Alpha的责任——”志村也离开休息椅，站直了身子，“你他妈差点毁了仙道的一生！”

悠真急促地抽气，整个人像是在发抖：“……不，不是这样，是仙道彰先暗示我的，是他的错。”

“他暗示你什么？暗示你往他的酒里下药？”志村眼睛有些犯潮，看了悠真片刻，转开了视线，把几欲涌出眼眶的泪水憋了回去。“仙道不是这样的人。你骗了我。还有，那天在游泳馆里，流川枫也没有欺负你，对吧？”

悠真跌坐回休息椅上，只犹豫了半秒钟，一擦眼泪：“不对！就是他撕开我的隔离贴，他想咬我的腺体。我没有诬蔑他。志村，你不要被他的外表蒙蔽了。你别忘了他也是Alpha，居然爬了另一个Alpha的床，足以看出他的手段有多高明了。”

志村没有接话，转过脸皱起眉头静静地看着悠真。

所谓烂账，越翻越烂。

——当年多可爱一小孩，像颗温暖的小太阳，却变成如今这副不堪的模样。

志村在这一刻心灰意冷。


	105. Chapter 105

105.

静河走出医生办公室，神情忡怔，从她的表情就可以看出，华音凶多吉少。

回到重症监护区，静河发现走廊上空无一人，她从包里拿出手机，给志村打了电话。

志村说他现在在医院休息区的大厅里。

静河赶了过去，只见志村坐在玻璃墙边的长椅上。

她上前问道：“小真呢？”

志村喝了口苏打水，朝斜对面的三号休息室努了下嘴。

静河走到门口，中岛家的人基本上都在，悠真坐在角落的椅子上，站在他旁边的女孩子是他的堂姐。

悠真的小姑玲子也看到了她，朝她走了过来。

“志村夫人。”玲子颔首行礼，用眼神示意她借一步说话。

谈话内容并不愉快，玲子直截了当地表示这是中岛家的家事，希望静河不要插手。

静河本就心情不好，说话语气很冲：“我告诉你，华音的事，我管定了！她要是有什么三长两短，中岛贤一这个混球就别想做人了！不搞到他身败名裂我任凭你们处置。”

“你这又是何必呢？我们两家一直都有生意上的往来，一损俱损。这关系到利益问题，你不为自己考虑，也应该顾及一下你先生的感受。”

“这就不劳你费心了，我的Alpha分得清是非曲直。”静河态度强硬，“他不会向着一个人渣的。”

静河话刚说完，一个头发染成金黄色的少年突然跑了出来，骂骂咧咧地推了她一把：“操，谁给你脸了？你算个什么东西？中岛家的事情轮得着你指手画脚？你别欺负我妈，不然我弄死你！”

玲子没有制止儿子蛮横失礼的行为，反倒露出得意的笑容。

但很快她就笑不出来了。

冲过来的志村几拳就把她儿子揍得满脸是血。

“再说一遍，你他妈要弄死谁？”志村把静河挡在了身后，虹膜上泛着冰冷的光。

少年被打得头晕目眩，靠着墙，捂住血流不止的鼻子急促地喘气，眼中露出惊恐的神色。

玲子瞬间面目狰狞，涂着暗红色指甲油的手指恨不得戳到志村脸上：“你、你这个没教养的野种！”

志村一巴掌将她狠狠扇倒在地：“你他妈才是野种，别侮辱我的父母！”

玲子没料到志村连她都打，愣了好一会儿才哀嚎起来：“救命啊！杀人了！——野种！你就是有爹生没娘教的野种！你袭击Omega，我要报警抓你！”

悠真的二叔、三叔、四叔、大姑等人听到这凄厉的呼喊声，纷纷赶了出来一看究竟。

“二哥，”玲子半边脸高高肿起，狼狈地爬了起来，跑到他边上，抓着他的袖子哭哭啼啼地说，“这小子疯了！打完我儿子又打我！”

二叔正烦心该如何应付收到风声的媒体，嫁进他们家的Omega自杀未遂无疑是一桩大新闻，刚好下个月又是Omega平权法通过的纪念日，事情闹大了，相关部分肯定会严查，要是查到华音自杀是因为她的丈夫婚内出轨，这种丑闻一旦爆出来，后果不堪设想。

整个家族一下子被送到了风口浪尖，这种时候再得罪志村家，万一静河回去告状，惹恼了他们家那两位退伍老兵，事情就会变得更加棘手。中岛家恐怕要崩盘。

“你别给家里添乱了。”二叔咬牙低声警告玲子。

玲子震惊地看着他：“你帮着外人欺负自己的妹妹？”

“成事不足，败事有余！”二叔甩开玲子的手，向静河赔罪，“志村夫人，实在对不住啊，你也知道，我们家里出了事，舍妹情绪失控。冒犯之处，请多担待。”

“二哥！你什么意思！”玲子目眦尽裂，“你没看到她儿子把我儿子打成这样？她儿子……”

“闭嘴。”二叔面目嫌恶之色，偏过头对悠真的大姑说道，“带你小妹去别的地方，真是丢人现眼。”

玲子纵然咽不下这口气，但也不敢和几位兄长对着干，最终还是拉着受伤的儿子跟着她姐姐离开了这里。

 

二叔等人有意拉拢静河，可惜静河不想搭理她们。

志村懒得跟这群人虚与委蛇，伸手抓住静河的手腕：“回家了。”

“啊？”静河没反应过来，她的力气没有志村大，被拉着往出口方向走，“等一下，小真他……”

“妈，悠真的小姑说得对，这是中岛家的家事，不该由我们出面解决。”

“可是……”静河地疑惑皱起了眉头，“你不是喜欢小真吗？”

志村脚步一顿，回过头，垂眸看着她，眼波平静：“不喜欢了。”

静河有些怔愣地微微张开了嘴，好半晌才找回语言能力：“你不喜欢小真了？你在开玩笑吧？我记得……”

“你记错了。”志村打断她，继续往前走，走出了大门。

室外空气干冷，微风吹过，树叶沙沙作响。

阳光却很温暖，照得志村有一种想要落泪的冲动。

志村从来就不是心狠至极的人，与悠真又有十多年的竹马之情。

所以刚才在重症监护室外的走廊上，他给了悠真最后一次机会。

假如悠真肯承认之前的错误，愿意改过自新，他也会试着放下过去的种种，把悠真当成自己的弟弟。

然而——

仍是失望。全是失望。

都说母子连心，静河很快觉察到了志村的伤感，捏了捏他的手：“小润，你怎么了？不要吓妈妈，你……”

志村突然转身抱住了静河，像幼年时期寻求妈妈的庇护一样紧紧地拥抱着她。

静河不知道两个孩子之间究竟发生了什么，不过作为母亲，本能地想要安抚自己的儿子，她没再问什么，抬起手轻拍志村的后背：“别难过了，我的乖崽。”

志村在静河的信息素里渐渐平静下来，温柔的姜花香气治愈了他的心伤。

 

这天晚上，北山在F-711和流川一起埋头写作业的时候，收到了志村发来的一条短信。

只有三个字：对不起。

北山以为自己学习时间太久导致眼花，拼命地揉了揉眼睛，还滴了眼药水，再拿起手机仔细一看，确认没有看错。

就是这三个字！

北山喜形于色，激动地搂住流川的肩膀：“我操！我跟我哥们儿和好了！”

“手拿开。”流川磨了下牙，他被物理题搞得心烦气躁，看什么都不顺眼，满脑子只想撕掉所有的试卷。

“哈哈哈，流川枫，你今晚怎么这么可爱啊？”

可你妈的爱。流川扔了笔，掐住北山的后颈，把他的脸猛地按在了书桌上。

 

仙道洗完澡出来，抬眼就看到两个学渣激情互殴的画面，赶紧跑过去劝架。

北山喘着重气：“仙道彰，你他妈别拦着我！我真的生气了，你男朋友打我就算了，他居然还在我脸上画了只乌龟！”

仙道噗地笑出了声：“小乌龟画得挺像啊。宝贝，我觉得你将来可以成为画家。”

流川揉了揉被北山的拳头挥到的下巴，没有接话。

“操了，吹你妈的彩虹屁！你到底有没有人性啊？”北山用力搓着脸颊。

仙道无视北山的控诉，俯身亲了流川一口，语气随意：“说起来，我小时候的愿望是当一个插画家。”

北山捧心作呕：“你的荤话还能再露骨一点吗？照你这么说，流川现在是商陆的校花，那你岂不是成了插花高手？”

这还听不明白的话，流川就是弱智了，他的眸色明显暗沉了几分，气冲冲地站了起来，勾住仙道的脖子把人强行拖到阳台，另一只手刷地拉上了玻璃门。

北山就爱看这两匹野马相爱相杀，笑趴在了书桌上，过了好一会儿，他拿起手机给志村回了条信息：咱俩谁跟谁啊，用得着说对不起？哥等你回来，以后我们一起好好学习。

志村：？？？

志村：学习？

北山：嗯哼，学习使我快乐！

志村：……晚安。


	106. Chapter 106

106.

周五依旧是个晴天，不过风很大。

寒冷刺骨的北风嗖嗖掠过，毫不留情地卷走了阳光的暖意。

下午三点，仙道提前半小时交了卷，离开教室去了高二教学楼，找到流川所在的考场。

他整了整被风吹乱的发型，从窗口往里面看，一眼就看到了流川。

流川一手撑在桌上支着脸，一手花式转笔，蹙着剑眉，像是跟摊在桌上的考卷有深仇大恨似的。

仙道抿着嘴轻笑，莫名有种当家长的感觉，教室里坐着这么多小孩，唯独他们家这个最可爱。

越看越喜欢。

其中一个监考老师发现了仙道，用鹰隼般锐利的双眼瞪着他，以示警告。

仙道这才走开，双手插袋，随意地靠在墙边，兜里还揣着中午在学校超市里买的巧克力。

 

四点整，交卷铃声响起，安静的教学楼逐渐变得嘈杂。

学生陆陆续续走出教室，与流川同考场的部分女生看见仙道，一个个激动地直蹦，一看就是俩人的CP粉。

不一会儿，流川也跟着其他学生出来了，高挑又英气，在人群中特别扎眼。

仙道眼看着流川要往另一边的侧楼梯方向走，开口喊了他一声。

流川扭头循声望去，只见仙道站在不远处，身边的人来人往瞬间虚化成背景，只有他的笑容明朗清晰。

他掉头朝仙道走了过去。

“考得怎么样？——来，张嘴。”仙道剥了块巧克力喂到流川嘴边。

流川一口叼走：“不怎么样。”

仙道把斜挎在身侧的包往后推了推，拎过流川提在手里的双肩包，空着的那只手牵住他，边走边问：“应该不会垫底吧？”

流川拉高羽绒外套的拉链，微微努了下嘴，认真思索片刻，说道：“我让我爸来参加下周一的家长会。”

“万一伯父和大爷爷一起来呢？”

流川本就心里没把握，一听这话深感绝望，瞥了仙道一眼：“那我可能会被逐出家门。”

“怎么说得这么可怜啊？”仙道笑得不行，“没事，二哥收留你。”

“嘁，用不着，我自己有钱，可以住酒店。”

仙道故意逗他：“你在暗示我带你出去开房？没问题，不想住家里也行，只要是跟你在一起，我爸妈不管。”

“白……”楼梯口迎面而来的劲风吹断了流川的话，风中夹杂着细小的沙尘，他下意识地别过脸躲避。

仙道转身用后背替他挡风：“眼睛里进沙了？”

“嗯。左边这只。”

仙道将流川的双肩包往自己肩上一甩，托着他的脸，用食指和拇指撑开他的左眼，呼地快速吹了一下。

“好了吗？”仙道以指腹拭去流川眼角因眼中进了异物受刺激而渗出的泪水。

流川眨眨眼，又揉了两下：“唔，好了。”

北山调侃的声音响起：“哎呦喂，我眼睛里也进沙了。仙道彰，快过来帮我吹一下嘛。”

 

身旁经过一帮女生，都听到了北山的这句话，先后停下脚步，纷纷收敛起脸上的笑容。

其中一个说道：“什么为爱成佛，我看你就是个妖艳jiàn货！居然肆无忌惮的跟原配争宠？当小三的果然都不是什么好东西！”

另一个女生帮腔：“就是，亏我之前我还认为你只是外表放浪其实内心善良，你说你一个Alpha，好意思撒娇卖萌让校草给你吹眼睛里的沙？你以为你是金刚芭比？”

还有人说：“校花校草天造地设的一对，你这个小妖精瞎掺和什么？”

众女生同仇敌忾，尖锐的矛头齐齐地最准北山。

北山叫苦不迭：“各位姐姐，我不过嘴欠开了句玩笑罢了，你们至于这么诋毁我吗？”

女生们不接受他的申辩，表示要把他丑陋的面目公布在论坛上，说完就一呼啦跑走了。

“我操！你们千万别瞎写啊！喂！给我回来！”北山叫不住她们，如同抓不住飞窜向天际的雀鸟。

“妈的！”北山咒骂了一句，扭头怒视仙道，“仙道彰，为了我的清白，我必须下狠手揍你一顿才堵得住悠悠众口。”

仙道气定神闲地看着他：“来。”

流川跨前一步，站在了仙道身前，不发一言，气势却更为迫人，仿佛可以随时无情地斩杀一切活物。

北山舔了下嘴唇，机智地岔开话题：“今晚我们去哪家店吃火锅啊？周五人多，我先订位子。”

“你决定，时间订早一点，六点半我要陪流川去趟医院。”仙道拉着流川走到旁边，免得挡住楼梯口。

“哦。”北山拿出手机，“去医院干嘛？该不会流川这么快就怀上了吧？哈哈哈哈，先说好，我要当干爹！”

仙道低低地叹了口气，他严重怀疑北山不知道“死”字怎么写——虽然他自己也不知道这个字该怎么写，总是冒着生命危险逗弄流川。

北山自然免不了挨打，幸好小汐来得及时，天使降临，他得以狐口脱险，保住了一条狗命。

 

五点左右天就完全黑了，月光犹如冷水侵漫了这座城市。

火锅吃到五点五十，北山结完账，陪着小汐去商厦给绍瑾挑选生日礼物。

仙道和流川则打了辆车，前往海军陆战部军医分院。

流川的主治医生姓萩原，四十岁出头的女性Alpha，有文职军衔，四年前上过前线，不慎被境外雇佣兵劫持作为人质，是时生孤身潜入原始密林，顺利将其救出。而萩原和她的导师早雾教授正好是国内为数不多的腺体休眠症专家。

萩原的办公室在分院南大楼的六层，门是开着的。

流川屈起手指叩了扣门。

“请进。”萩原在写报告，抬起头看了眼，见流川是跟一个陌生的年轻人一起来的，微微一愣，疑惑地问道，“小枫，这位是？”

流川介绍道：“我男朋友，仙道彰。”

仙道笑着打招呼：“晚上好，萩原医生。”

“你好。”萩原颔首回礼，看向流川，“不错嘛，找了个又高又帅的男朋友，站你旁边也不逊色。”

萩原摘了眼镜，随着流川的走近，她闻到了清冽的薄荷香。

流川在办公桌边的凳子上坐了下来。

萩原讶异地望着流川：“这是你的初始信息素？”

“对。”

萩原拿起桌上的座机听筒，边拨内线电话边说道：“先做检查，我得看看你腺体目前的发育状况——小枫男朋友，别站着啊，我的办公室虽然有点乱，但是坐的地方还是有的。要喝水自己倒——喂？小秋，来我办公室一趟，带小枫去腺体检测舱。”

不多久，萩原的徒弟兼助理，一个叫小秋的女孩子敲门走了进来：“老师。”

“跟之前一样，S舱，全面检测，数据越完整越好。”萩原打印了一张流川的检测申请单，在底下签上名字，递给小秋。

“知道了，老师。”小秋接过申请单，微笑着对流川说，“小枫，我们走吧。”

“有劳。”流川起身，对坐在墙边长椅上的仙道说道，“你在这里等我。”

“好。”仙道点了点头，冲他笑了一下。

流川跟着小秋离开萩原医生的办公室，去了另一栋大楼的检测中心。

萩原戴上眼镜，拿起笔继续写报告，随口问仙道：“小枫男朋友……仙道彰是吧？你是Alpha？”

“是的，萩原医生。”

萩原抬头看看他：“你的体格和长相看着像高等级的Alpha，信息素等级应该在AⅡ以上吧？”

“目前是AⅢ。”

“还没成年？”

“嗯。明年二月份满十八周岁。”

“那你肯定能到S级啊，”萩原开了句玩笑，“小枫的爸爸有一个SⅡ级的大儿子，老二的男友又是至少S级的Alpha，今后他在忍冬市可以横着走了，没人敢惹他。”

“流川的大哥不是顶级Alpha？”仙道原以为时生的信息素已经封顶了。

“SⅡ的Alpha要成长至SⅢ的顶级Alpha，必须永久标记信息素匹配度高于95%的‘起源’。‘起源’知道是什么吗？”

“知道，信息素等级AⅡ及AⅡ以上的Omega。”

“流川少校找不到符合条件的Omega，他就像一颗孤星。”萩原停下笔，话锋陡然一转，“小枫分化成Alpha的概率是95%，这意味着你跟他之间无法建立标记与被标记的关系。假设你有幸遇到了与你契合度高的Omega，你会如何选择呢？”

“你是指在流川和这个Omega之间选一个？”

“嗯哼。”萩原以审视的目光看着仙道，尽管她的信息素等级不算高，但毕竟是女Alpha，威压性也非同一般。

“没有这样的选择。流川是我唯一的终身配偶。”仙道早就看清了自己的心，语气中带着高等级Alpha惯有的自信，“萩原医生，被Omega的信息素吸引固然是Alpha难以抗拒的本能反应。可是除此之外，高等级Alpha有另外一种天性，是绝对凌驾于该本能之上的。他们不会轻易爱上一个人，一旦爱上了，至死都不会改变。这也是Alpha等级差异的鲜明特征之一。”

萩原听罢微微一笑，视线落回没写完的报告上：“或许吧。‘哪怕全世界的月亮都凋零了，你心间的那片山峦仍会有明月的踪迹’——我的导师曾经告诉过我，高等级Alpha最先拥有的不是出众的腺体，而是一颗坚韧的心。”

仙道垂眸，看着手机屏幕上流川的照片，他的眼尾掬起一捧淡淡的柔光。

高冷又漂亮的小狐狸，已经在他这颗坚韧的心上打下了永久的烙印。

这一烙印比标记更加牢固稳定——任何一项手术都不能清除，再漫长的岁月也无法将其磨灭。


	107. Chapter 107

107.

不到二十分钟，检测中心那边的值班护士送来了流川的腺体X光片，其他数据的检测结果目前还没有出来。

萩原打开观片灯，把这张X光片放了上去，只看了一眼，脸色就变了。

仙道起身上前，流川的腺体形状很明显，犹如一弯小巧的娥眉月。

萩原从椅子上站了起来，在身后的档案柜里捧出一个大纸盒，把流川两个月前的腺体X光片也放到了观片灯上。

这一张的腺体只有细细的一道弧，几乎不怎么看得见。

萩原眉头紧锁，一瞬不瞬地盯着两张X光片，像是陷入了沉思。

仙道毕竟是外行，看不出个所以然来，见萩原神情凝重，心倏地拎了起来，说话的语速都比平时快了不少：“流川的腺体是不是有什么问题？”

“等等再说。”萩原翻箱倒柜，总算在办公桌的某个抽屉里找到了她的手机。

仙道惴惴不安，撑在桌面上的手虚握成拳头，掌心已有了汗意。

患者家属被医生吊着的感觉着实是一种煎熬，因为无法忖测医生的下一句话是万事无忧还是险象环生。

 

萩原显然无暇顾及仙道的感受，拨打了导师早雾教授的电话。

听筒里传出早雾教授苍老的声音：“喂？”

萩原没有寒暄，直接问道：“老师，您现在有时间吗？”

“什么事，你说。”

“您还记不记得一个叫流川枫的小孩？”

“记得，腺体休眠症患者，你是他的主治大夫。”早雾教授慢悠悠地说道，“唔，他的大哥是个了不起的Alpha，四年前还救过你一命，对吧？”

“是的，老师。这孩子的腺体休眠了两年，近期复苏了，并且有了初始信息素。”

“这是好事啊，证明他的腺体是健康的。”

“但是……”萩原又抬眸看向观片灯。

“但是什么？”

“我觉得他的腺体发育速度不太对……”

“哪里不对？”

“应该是过快。您稍等一下，我转视频通话，给您看他的X光片。”

“好。”

萩原开启视频通话模式，改成拍摄模式，把摄像头对准观片灯：“您看得清楚吗？”

早雾教授拿起书桌上的老花镜，架在鼻梁上：“嗯，看得清。”

“上面这张是今晚刚拍的，下面这张是两个月前拍的。”

“比正常分化期的发育速度更快。”

“是的。”

“照此推算，如果中间不出现意外停滞，最多只需要三十天时间，他就能长出性腺确定第二性别了。腺体休眠症患者不可能这么快就完成二次分化的……”早雾教授分析道，“除非他通过某种非法渠道注射了催熟腺体的违jìn药剂。”

“老师，我可以打包票，小枫绝对不会这么做的。”

“啊，对了，还有一个原因！”早雾教授的眼睛蓦地一亮，“是养分！他的身边有没有关系紧密的非直系亲属Alpha或者Omega？”

“有。他最近交了一个AⅢ级的Alpha男友。”萩原的视线转到了仙道身上。

仙道不明所以地回望她。

“高等级Alpha？那就更说得通了。采集这个Alpha的信息素样本以及流川枫的初始信息素样本，两者做一次排异反应测试，就能证实我的猜想是否正确。”

“可是……”萩原迟疑了一会儿，继续说道，“小枫有95%的概率分化成Alpha，他的腺体如何从别的Alpha那里获取养分？”

“他还没有分化成Alpha，你的95%只是通过数据得出的结论，但不是定论啊，可以推翻的。你应当清楚，初始信息素是影响性腺发育至关重要的决定性因素，从某种意义上来说，它一定程度上具备隐性的第二性别特征。如果直接排除另外5%的概率，那就真的很难解释他二次分化的速度为什么这么快。”早雾教授不想把气氛搞得太僵，揶揄道，“难不成这孩子是外星物种？”

萩原沉默了片刻：“老师，我知道了，的确是我过于武断了。”

 

后半段对话因为是视频通话，萩原没有插耳机，所以早雾教授的话仙道也能听到。

仙道转眸看着X光片上那一弯未发育完全的腺体，过去那些已经被他否认掉的推断晃晃悠悠地浮现在脑海。

从疑似他的信息素可以安抚流川的情绪开始，到流川依赖他的信息素为止。

中间有无数值得推敲的蛛丝马迹。

对了，还有与流川发生亲密关系时，他香甜诱人的初始信息素，如同裹着蜂糖的薄荷。

仙道想起了自己的初始信息素，是雪松嫩芽揉碎后清苦生涩的气味，从来没有泛起过一丁点甜味。

思绪至此，仙道的心情变得有些复杂起来。

 

萩原放下手机，坐回椅子上，她看着仙道，目光动了动，开口问道：“你对小枫的腺体状况了解多少？”

“大致都清楚。”

“一年前小枫的身体素质和心理素质就超过了Alpha的平均水平。你见过他的肌肉吧？这种劲健的体格，身高又直逼一米九——我以为那5%的概率基本上可以忽略不计。”

“做完排异反应测试就能知道答案了？”

“对。数据有一定的偏差，但是排异反应测试不会。”

正说着，流川跟着小秋走了进来。

“检测结果都出来了？”萩原看向小秋。

“是的，老师，您请过目。”小秋把拿在手里的一叠纸质检测报告递给了她。

萩原翻看了几项重要的数据，眼神忽然像是凝固住了一般，过了好半天，她将这叠检测报告放在了办公桌上。

流川头一回在萩原的脸上看到这么严肃的表情，以为自己的腺体发育情况不理想，心口一紧，问道：“这次的检测结果不太好？”

萩原长出一口气：“不是不太好，而是太好了。好到匪夷所思。”

“太好也不行？”流川茫然地看看医生，又偏过脸看看站在身侧的仙道。

萩原没有回答，望向小秋：“带他们去无菌室采集信息素样本。小枫是初始信息素，仪器不要用错。”

“好的，老师。”

 

采集信息素样本用不了太久，排异反应测试结果也很快就出来了。

萩原按下了投影仪的开关，把电脑上的影像投放到幕布上，分左右两个动态影像框。

“小枫，左边动态影像中的红色区域是你的初始信息素，右边那个影像框里的蓝色区域是你男朋友的信息素。”

从两段影像中可以看出，红色和蓝色正在吞噬与它们处在同一空间中的紫色区域。

流川一头雾水，仙道也看不明白，两人肩挨着肩坐在长椅上，同时不解地看向萩原。

仙道问道：“萩原医生，请问紫色区域是谁的信息素？”

“我的。你是AⅢAlpha，信息素等级在我之上，所以会吞并等级低于你的其他Alpha的信息素，这就是等级压制。同理，小枫的初始信息素等级也比我高，必然会消灭我。你们的信息素吞噬速度几乎一样，表示你俩旗鼓相当。”

“这是不是就能看出，流川的第二性别是Alpha？”

“别急。”

流川愣了愣：“萩原医生，你在检测我的第二性别？”

“是的。”萩原点开了第二组动态影像，“金色区域是流川少校的信息素，我从总院的内部资料库里调取的。他和小枫是至亲，所以即使金色区域几次试图越界吞噬红色区域，最终都收住了，并渐渐趋于平和，两者能够安然并行。”

“右边这段影像怎么一团乱？”仙道只看到蓝金两种颜色在暗黑色的动态框内极速冲撞。

“这称之为厮斗……哦不对，你们的信息素是在厮杀。不过，你打不赢小枫的大哥。”

这一不争的事实从影像中就能看出来——蓝色区域逐渐被击溃，碎成了大小不一的色块。金色区域只损耗了三分之一，余下的部分开始气势汹汹地吞噬这些散乱的碎块。

萩原给了仙道一个忠告：“在你成年以前，尽量避开小枫的大哥，不要跟他发生正面冲突。”

仙道自分化后，一路顺风顺水，没有尝过被人用信息素压制的滋味，此时通过这段影像，他有了非常直观的体验。

流川伸手覆住了他的手背，低声说道：“我哥没这么凶，他不会把你撕碎的。”

“嗯。”仙道反握住流川的手，他倒不是怕流川大哥以拐带小朋友的罪名制裁他，而是担心这位被拐带的小朋友夹在兄长和男友中间左右为难。

萩原点开了最后一组测试结果，这次只有一个动态影像框——

红色如同火焰，蓝色仿佛海洋。

大火在海中燃烧，海水拥抱住烈焰。

两种信息素处于一种互相牵制又互相依存的共生状态。

萩原瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地说：“天呐，不存在任何的排异现象。你们的匹配度居然是100%，既是棋逢对手，又是天生一对？”她深吸了一口气平复情绪，扭头看着流川，“看来我需要重新写一份你的第二性别评估报告了。”

流川心下一沉，倏地攥紧了仙道的手。他最担心的事情还是发生了？

仙道觉察到流川的不安，皱眉说道：“等等，第一组影像中显示，流川的信息素吞噬了你的信息素。这不是Alpha对上Alpha才会出现的情况吗？”

“的确如此，然而不是全都如此。我看了今晚的检测报告，小枫的初始信息素等级是AⅢ。初始阶段就能高到这种程度，可以说万里挑一，再结合几组排异反应测试的结果……”萩原沉吟半晌，目光定在了流川的身上，“小枫，做好心理准备，你极有可能是‘起源’。高等级Omega也会毫不留情地倾轧吞噬掉侵入他领地范围内所有低等级Alpha的信息素。”

仙道的眼中闪过一丝愕然，他有过这样的揣测，但由于认为自己不会这么幸运就没往深处思考。不料流川的主治医生也提出流川或许是‘起源’——曾经陆地上最强的存在，嗜血好战，等级再高的Alpha都得向他们俯首称臣。

流川始料不及，骨节分明的手指微微地蜷缩了一下，他的心头突然乱得好似急雨倾覆，雨水肆意飞溅，转眼间白花花的一片。


	108. Chapter 108

108.

新的评估报告要明天才能完成，萩原不打算提交给商陆高中，而是暂时留存在她这里。这一做法明显是违规的，一旦被发现，肯定要接受纪律处分，但萩原坚持如此。

萩原之所以冒着这么大的风险替流川向校方隐瞒，是因为她觉得，流川不适合搬进Omega宿舍楼。这两年间，流川早就习惯了Alpha掠夺式的生活方式，遇事一向不服就干，用武力解决所有问题，他要是混进Omega的群体中，下手没轻没重的，搞不好会不小心打死几个沦为少年犯。再者，流川可以从仙道的信息素中获取腺体二次发育的养分，两人住在一起很有利。

萩原又考虑到仙道对流川的初始信息素毫无抵抗力，于是利用职务之便，给了流川一支AO通用的气雾吸入式阻隔剂。这种阻隔剂军部专用，市面上目前还买不到，一秒钟之内就能彻底隔断自身信息素，每次持续时间为六到八个小时。

十点不到，二人告别萩原，走出分院南大楼。

他们没有急着打车回家，一人买了一杯热咖啡，在人工湖畔的休息椅上坐了下来。

流川一言不发地望着洒满月光的湖面，今晚发生的一切，好像跟做梦一样，“你极有可能是‘起源’”——这听起来更像是一句信口胡诌的玩笑话。

仙道靠在椅背上，戳了下流川的侧脸：“崽崽？”

流川回过神，偏过脸看他：“这又是什么奇怪的称呼？”

“商陆不少女同学都这么叫你，我跟风而已。”仙道揉了一把流川的头发，“还在想第二性别的问题？”

流川微微垂下了目光，看上去有点消沉：“‘起源’很强？”

仙道努了下嘴，点点头：“是的，毋庸置疑。萩原医生不是说了吗，你大哥这种级别的Alpha遇到‘起源’都没什么胜算。”

 

萩原的确没有半分夸大高等级Omega的能力。时生的上级祢津老将军就是“起源”。祢津生于AO尚未平权的年代，十八岁入伍，战场上就他这么一个Omega，却出类拔萃，屡建奇功，第三年就被军部破格提升为上校。

其实在祢津之前，各地也有过“起源”，数量微乎其微，分化后会继续变壮，体格接近甚至超过Alpha，与常见的Omega差别非常大。个别倘若与群体截然相反，无知者便判定个别是畸形且丑陋的。孤立与嘲笑令这些为数不多的“起源”产生了自我怀疑。他们要么长期贴着隔离贴离群索居；要么为了融入群体，偷偷去医院做腺体切除手术，不惜损耗寿命变成最普通的Beta。

直到祢津进入大众的视野后，引起了社会热议，人们这才知道，原来“起源”并没有全部灭绝，他的骁勇善战同时打破了Omega存在的意义只是为了繁衍后代这一谬论，也间接点燃了AO平权战的战火。迄今为止，还有不少顽固守旧派把祢津老将军视为眼中钉，巴不得他战死沙场被人碎尸万段。

所以可以很肯定的说，纵观整个海军陆战部，只有这位战功卓著宝刀未老的将军是时生唯一打不过的人。

当然，“起源”并非无懈可击，与高等级Alpha相比，最明显的差距是体能和耐力。如果不能速战速决，最终会被越战越勇的高等级Alpha慢慢耗死。这正是高等级Alpha在演化过程中逐渐取代“起源”成为新的霸主的原因之一——是一次次殊死搏杀后的胜者为王。

 

“那又怎样？”流川精致的五官在月光的勾勒之下，显出一种寂冷的质感，好看到叫人移不开眼睛，“再强还是Omega。综合素质不如高等级Alpha，而且……”

流川的话戛然而止，似是难言之隐，还忿忿地咬了下嘴唇。

“而且什么？”

流川喝了口热咖啡，沉默了一会儿，十分不情愿地说道：“Omega会怀孕。”

仙道一听就笑出了声，伸手捏了捏流川白皙的后颈：“这位晚熟的小朋友，你还没完全发育就开始考虑孩子的事了？”

流川本是很认真地阐述了一个客观存在的事实，但是被仙道这么一调侃，顿时窘迫得不行，耳尖转眼就微微擦红，好在隐在夜色中，看不太清楚，不至于窘上加窘，他不自觉地稍微提高了声音：“上次是你先提起什么狐狸崽子的。”

仙道假装失忆，一脸茫然：“哪次？”

流川一不留神就着了他的道，迅速接道：“厘厘。你忘了？”

说完流川就后悔了，提醒仙道干什么？搞得像是急着怀上狐狸崽子一样。

再看仙道，眼中果不其然漫起了更深的笑意，眸色幽蓝，像是盈满月下的海光。

流川掉转脸，赌气般用后脑勺对着他。

仙道将咖啡放在一旁，环抱住流川，下颌抵在他的肩头：“将来生不生孩子由你决定。”

“你已经把我当成Omega了？”流川不死心，迎着月光眯了下眼睛，冷声说道，“说不定还有转机。”

仙道亲吻流川的颈侧，没再说什么——哪还有什么转机？他们满值的匹配度足以证明其中一方肯定是Omega。

原来真的存在天生契合的两个人。

仙道扳过流川的脸，跟他接吻。流川的嘴唇带着冬夜的凉意，唇齿间有咖啡的苦香。

——既是强势的占领，又是虔诚的臣服。

 

不远处的湖畔小径上有一列巡逻的警卫员路过，脚步声打断了他们。

流川跟干了坏事被抓包的小孩似的，快速与仙道拉开距离，老老实实的坐好，还故作镇定地喝了一口咖啡。

仙道见他的举动这么可爱，笑得宛如清风朗月，只想把人扛回家从头到脚都亲上一遍。

这列警卫员很快就绕远了。

“好了，他们走了。”仙道心念一动，上身往流川那边倾斜，挨近他闻到，“崽崽，要不要闻我的信息素？”

“别这么喊我。”流川嫌弃地斜了他一眼，语气略傲，“求我我就闻。”——显然是为了报之前仙道藏着掖着信息素的“仇”。

“嗯，求你。”仙道从善如流，主动撕开隔离贴，“如果早点来萩原医生这里复查，我就不会对你这么吝啬。唉，每次想闻我的信息素都眼巴巴地看着我，像是问我要糖吃的小可怜……”

“不准再说。我会把你丢进人工湖里喂鲤鱼。”流川想起自己做过的那些糗事，为了闻信息素，还声东击西骗仙道食堂外面有只狐狸，当时就觉得很难为情了，现在旧事重提，羞耻度简直爆棚。要不是仙道是他喜欢的人，他杀人灭口的心都有了。

“你舍得吗？”

流川嘴上当然会回答“舍得”，正欲开口，极北雪松厚重内敛的气息向他涌了过来。

……算了，舍不得。

流川向仙道的信息素低头，仿佛在冷到滴水成冰的雪天夜色里，忽然看到了一团燃烧的篝火，让他忍不住想要靠近。

——这是一种近乎致命的吸引力。

流川嫌侧着身子闻不舒服，索性跨坐在了仙道的腿上，以绝对占有的姿势抱住他的肩膀，把头埋到他的后颈上，鼻子紧贴着温热的皮肤，深深地吸气。

仙道墨蓝色的眸子一下子变深了，扶着流川的腰：“你这样坐我身上，是不是高估了我的自制力？”

流川没接话，好闻的木香混着月光源源不断地灌入他的鼻腔，身心都得到了抚慰，连同那一点点对仙道的不满也彻底烟消云散。

等到流川闻够了起身站到一边，仙道早就硬了。他的呼吸偏沉，用掠食者幽暗的目光盯着眼前的流川。

流川的心跳还没平复，不过表情冷淡，垂眸看了仙道一眼：“走了。”

“让我冷静五分钟。”仙道别过脸，呼了口气，倏地嗅到了流川的薄荷香。

操了。

仙道眸光一暗，一巴掌扇在流川的屁股上：“撩完又用信息素勾引我？想打野战？”

流川被打懵了，愣愣地捂住遇袭部位，反应过来后用力回了仙道一脚，气鼓鼓地说：“打就打，来。”

“你确定？”仙道从休息椅上站了起来，眼神沉得如暴风雨即将袭来前的深海，“知道打野战是什么意思吗？”

“？”流川茫然地眨眨眼，“不就是野外作战？”

仙道勾了下唇角，倾身在流川的耳边低声说了一句。

流川怔住了，眼里闪过错愕——他突然无法直视大哥率领的那支突击队所拥有的“野战之王”这一称号了。

“还来不来了？嗯？”仙道捏着流川的下巴，拇指指腹缓缓碾过他的下唇，充满了情色意味。

燥热的薄红在流川的脸颊上蔓延开。来个屁！他二话不说挥开仙道的手，拎起休息椅上的双肩包拔腿就跑。


	109. Chapter 109

109.

冬夜里的青枫浦万籁俱寂。

绍瑾此时坐在客厅里，腿上盖着厚毛毯，正在看绘里香早年出演的一部文艺爱情电影。

是以悲剧收尾。

画面中，绘里香饰演的女主孤独地行走在广袤的雪原中，她在支教的山村得知与她分分合合纠缠多年的男主明日即将举行婚礼。风雪迷住了女主的双眼，模模糊糊中她似乎看到年少时的男主就站在不远处冲她笑，笑容明亮。可是一眨眼，男主便消失了，雪与天仿佛连在了一起，寒气透入肺腑。女主脚步顿住，蹲了下来，从抽泣到呜咽再到大哭，悲戚绝望的哭声在皑皑白雪中回荡。雪越下越大，天地间一片白茫茫。

绍瑾看得心都揪起来了，真想冲进电视屏幕里，把他的Omega抱出来哄一哄。

别说绍瑾了，当年不知有多少人因为这一幕肝肠寸断——年轻时的绘里香好看到了极致，谁都不忍心看到她落泪。

绍瑾按了下心口，俯身拿过茶几上的手机，给绘里香发了条微信，问她有没有收工。

绘里香给他回了张脸上贴着面膜的自拍照：刚收工，今天好累。

绍瑾：那你早点休息，注意身体。

绘里香：好。十一点多了，你也快睡吧。爱你。

绍瑾：爱你。晚安。

绍瑾又点开绘里香的自拍，岁月善待了他的Omega，没有留下太多足迹。反观自己，常年风吹日晒，皮肤粗糙，眼角也是皱纹横生，再过几年，别人搞不好会误认为绘里香是他的女儿。

这个念头一蹦出来，绍瑾整个人都不好了，他决定偷几张绘里香的面膜，挑最贵的往脸上敷。

还没来得及付诸行动，绍瑾听到了钥匙开门的声音，他起身走了过去，只见流川带着一身寒气推门进屋。

“怎么这么晚才回来？”

“散步。”流川换上拖鞋，把拎在手里的纸袋递给绍瑾，“给你带了夜宵。”

绍瑾一愣，接过纸袋一看，是他的最爱——西府海棠家的牛肉芝士焗饭和热柠茶。

“我的乖宝……”绍瑾感动到无以加复，“我再也不会说你有了老公忘了爹了。我就知道，你心里是想着我的！”

流川默默叹了一口气：“你慢慢吃，我上楼洗澡了。”

被冷落已久的老父亲终于露出了欣慰的笑容，他的宝宝懂得疼人了，果然长大了。

 

流川到了二楼，敲了敲小汐的房门。

“门没锁，进来吧。”

流川走进小汐的房间，看到小汐坐在笔记本电脑前，在跟什么人视频。

“你要的奶茶。”流川上前，站在小汐身后。

“谢谢小哥！”小汐摘下挂在脖子上的耳机，伸手接过奶茶，插上吸管就喝，“唔，终于活过来了，我就靠这口奶茶续命了！”

流川手搭着小汐的椅背，弯下身看着电脑屏幕，冷声说道：“北山野。”

视频那头的北山快速放下竖起来用以挡脸的书本，直起身：“挡得这么严实你都认得出来？你有透视眼啊？”

流川眼波平静：“你的挫是挡不住的。”

小汐双手捧着奶茶，笑得可可爱爱。

“……”当着小汐的面，北山不好发作，偷偷朝流川比了个中指，咬牙在心里暗骂了一句。

“好了啦，小哥，你回你自己的房间吧。我在帮北山哥补习英语呢。”小汐放下奶茶，把摊开的英语书往后翻了一页，抬起头朝流川眨眨眼，犹如乖巧的小兔子，“你要加入吗？”

“不要。我有仙道彰。”流川说完就特别酷的转身走了。

小汐无奈地摇头叹息：“唉，世风日下人心不古啊……连我小哥都面无表情地秀恩爱了。北山哥，他是不是忘记他的冰山人设了？”

爱情真是可怕，把一座覆着冰霜的冰山改造成了盖满糖霜的冰糖山。

信息素闻起来也是甜甜的。

“！”小汐猛地一惊，语无伦次地说，“北、北山哥，甜的呀，小哥为什么是甜的？！”

“什么为什么是甜的？”

“他的信息素，是甜的！”

“不会吧？Alpha的信息素怎么可能是甜的？”

小汐努着嘴想了想：“难道是因为我喝了全糖的奶茶？所以闻什么都是甜的？”

“应该是的。”北山若有所思地接道。他之前闻到过流川的信息素，雨中薄荷干净清澈的气味，甜倒是不甜，但是缺了攻击性。可北山潜意识里又否定了流川是Omega的可能性——在游泳馆交手那次他和志村联手都打不过流川。要不是仙道略胜一筹压制住流川，他俩肯定被干趴在地。更何况那天仙道也被打得很惨。后来流川又被几个Alpha堵在宿舍里围殴，他照样扛得住。Omega凶悍到这种地步，电影里都不敢这么拍。

倏地，北山的脑海里灵光掠过，然而他还没成功抓住重点，小汐的声音打断他的思绪。

“北山哥，你困了吗？”

“不困。”思路一断，北山也就想不起来刚刚一闪而逝的是什么了，他朝小汐笑了笑，喝了口热茶提提神，“继续讲课吧，小汐老师。”

 

流川回到卧室，隐约闻到了自己的信息素，不知道什么时候自主溢散出来的，他从双肩包里拿出萩原给的那支阻隔剂，拆开塑封，放在鼻下吸入，试试效果如何。

薄荷香没多久就消失了。

洗完澡吹干头发，流川仰面躺在了床上，盯着天花板的某一点怔怔地想着心事。

想了一会儿，流川坐了起来，拔下在充电的手机，给萩原发了条微信：萩原医生，今晚的检测结果不要告诉我家里人。尤其是我哥。谢谢。

萩原隔了几秒回复：你想瞒着流川少校？

流川：嗯。

萩原：为什么不想让他知道？

流川的手在手机键盘上停顿了好一会儿，抿了下嘴，眉头微微地皱了起来，像是在努力措辞。

萩原靠坐在床上，时间久到她以为流川不会回复了。

就在她准备锁屏手机的时候，对话框里跳出了一句话：我哥可能会失望。

萩原：小枫，你不用给自己太大的压力。

萩原：哪怕你只是普通级别的Omega，你大哥也不会看不起你的。

流川：所以这次的评估，是最终结果？

萩原：你的初始信息素跟你男朋友的信息素有100%的匹配度。从这一点来看，要么你男朋友是高等级Omega，他伪装成Alpha混淆视听；要么就是你初始信息素里的隐性第二性别特征与Omega吻合。

作为医生，对未知事件的预估，话不能说得太绝对，萩原只能这么回答。

但是仙道的第二性别是什么，流川心知肚明。所以答案很明显，他不是Alpha。

萩原又发来一条信息：我可以答应你，暂时替你保密。不过你大哥那边瞒不了太久，他有权限调取你的资料。

流川：我知道了。谢谢。

萩原：不客气。你可千万别想不通啊。相信我，即使二次分化的结果是Omega，你的生活也不会因此发生任何改变。你不可能变矮，肌肉不会萎缩。顶多就是发育出生殖腔。要是不打算生孩子，我帮你做绝育手术，一小时搞定。至于发情期，你有男朋友怕什么？他会陪你度过的。

流川：……

萩原：好了，我先睡了，明早有一台手术。有空再聊。

流川：晚安。

 

与萩原聊完，流川心事重重地躺回床上，偏过脸望着窗外的月色，他的手不自觉地抚上了自己平坦的小腹。

他难以想象这坚实的肌肉下能够孕育出他和仙道的狐狸崽子……等等！

去他妈的狐狸崽子！

怎么就顺理成章地接受了？

流川跳下床，也顾不上已经洗过澡了，光着脚离开卧室，急步走进健身房，练几组器材冷静冷静。

他的手机落在房间，没有接到仙道打过来叫他下楼开门的电话。

仙道站在寒夜中，这么晚了，他怕按门铃吵醒未来岳父，只好微信联系小汐。

小汐喝着奶茶，懒得动，一通电话将这一重任委以绍瑾。

绍瑾刚重拾宝贝儿子的爱，万分不愿意仙道跑来吸引流川的注意力。但是不开门行吗？万一仙道硬闯，把他们家的门直接拆了怎么办？

看着衣冠楚楚的年轻Alpha踏着月色进屋，脸上挂着明朗帅气的笑容，叫了声“伯父”后就堂而皇之地上了楼。哦，他的手里还拎着一袋小萌狐巧克力，印在纸袋上的小狐狸戴着花环，懵懵懂懂地歪着小脑袋，要多可爱有多可爱——绍瑾心口蓦地一抽，莫名有种引狼入室的感觉。


	110. Chapter 110

110.

仙道刚到二楼，流川正好走出健身房。

“这么晚了还健身？”仙道以为流川早就裹着被子呼呼大睡了。

流川抬眸看了看他：“心里烦。”

仙道很清楚流川心烦的原因，心口一紧，走上前单手给了他一个拥抱：“乖，二哥在。”

流川站着没动，过了片刻，抬起手攥住了仙道腰侧的衣服，把脸枕在了他的肩头。

仙道在流川面前不需要再刻意地收敛信息素，自然不吝用自己的气息安抚他。

流川的心情慢慢平复下来，像是在仙道的信息素里获取了某种坚定的力量。

仙道亲了亲他的头发：“你去做检查的时候，萩原医生跟我说了一句特别文艺的话，她说，‘哪怕全世界的月亮都凋零了，你心间的那片山峦仍会有明月的踪迹’。宝贝，我想告诉你的是，我心间的那片山峦是你，独一无二的明月也是你。”

流川听完沉默良久，深深地呼出了一口气，直起身往后退开一步，与仙道拉开了一定的距离，突然就笑了一下。

——那笑意是比寒渊更沉黑的眸底透出来的。

仙道一时之间竟忘记了怎么呼吸，耳畔仿佛响起了此起彼伏的冰裂之声。

顷刻间春回大地。

尽管这惊艳的笑容转瞬即逝，流川又恢复了冰山脸，但是对仙道造成的杀伤力实在太大。

仙道像是得了失语症似的，说不出话来，他脸颊开始发烫，比怦然心动更怦然心动，雪松的气味瞬间变得格外浓郁——Alpha表达爱意最坦率最直接的方式就是释放出用以吸引配偶的气味。

“喂，你稍微克制一点。”流川皱了下眉，后颈的皮肤隐隐泛起了情红，不完整的腺体仿佛缺水的植物在不断地吸取用来活命的养分，脉动时带出一波波触电一般的战栗感，无论是心理还是生理都难以招架。

身体的变化也在提醒着流川，他与Alpha有着本质上的区别。

“抱歉，我失控了。”仙道心里的火噼里啪啦地灼烧个没完，好在让他着迷的薄荷香没有窜出来火上浇油，他勉强还能稳住心神。

盘踞在二楼走廊上的信息素稍微变淡了一些。

危险的气息暂时消弭。

流川觉得被仙道的信息素撩到腿软很没面子，倔着脸不讲话，眼神也是气呼呼的，但绯红的耳朵弱化了他的气势。

仙道笑望他们家这位赌气的小孩，轻声喟叹：“唉，怎么办？”

这一句问得没头没脑的，流川一脸莫名其妙：“什么怎么办？”

仙道无声地笑了笑，手移到了流川的颈后，按住那片滚烫又敏感的区域，缓慢地揉按他的腺体：“你一笑我就想弄哭你，我是不是没救了？”

“……”流川咬了下嘴唇，呼吸变沉了几分。仙道掌心的薄茧摩擦着他的皮肤，每一下都舒服到让他的心尖发颤。

流川实名鄙视自己，这也太不禁撩了，他闭了下眼睛，狠狠心拨开仙道的手：“你不是没救了，你是欠收拾。”

说完，流川绕过仙道，走到他的卧室前，推开门走了进去。

仙道跟在后面，声音里带着笑，漫不经心地问：“你想怎么收拾我？”

流川关上门，把仙道抵在门板上，故作凶戾，以威胁的口吻一字一句地问：“你认为呢？”

仙道但笑不语，倏地把拎着的纸袋扔在一边，双手圈抱住流川的腰，扛起来就走。

流川还没反应过来，已经被仙道放倒在了床上。

“大白痴，扛上瘾了？”流川坐起来，头发乱糟糟的。

“嗯，上瘾了。是不是罪加一等？”仙道脱了外套，把流川又压回床上，眉眼一弯，“好了，你可以收拾我了，我不反抗。”

“我现在不想闻到你的信息素。”流川在仙道的信息素里软了腰。

仙道没有下一步动作，就对着流川笑。

笑起来好看是真的好看，年轻又英气，眉梢眼角仿若笼着温柔的光雾。

流川微微吞咽了一下，看似平静的眼波里蕴藏着波动的情绪，他按住仙道的后颈，把人压下来，充满进攻性地吻了上去，用接近撕咬的亲法好好收拾他。

仙道不禁“嘶”了一声，疼痛和血腥气激起了他内心深处最原始的狩猎欲望。

没多久，卧室里就响起了流川压抑低沉的喘息声。

 

然而——

不合时宜的敲门声打断了仙道的捕猎，他支起身，手还在流川的衣服底下，掐着他柔韧的腰。

流川收拾不成反而遭到仙道的全线压制，嘴都被亲麻了，哑着喉咙问：“谁？”

“宝宝，是我。”绍瑾的声音从门外传来。

流川一惊，一下子从翻涌的情海里扑腾着破水而出，喘了口气，以不容人拒的语气说道：“爸，你等一下再进来。”

“喔。”绍瑾委委屈屈地应道。

仙道不得不敛起信息素，匆匆替流川整理了一下头发和衣服。

流川跳下床，不忘把凌乱的床单拉扯平整，穿上拖鞋朝房门口走去。

仙道快步走到窗边，开窗通风，满屋子都是他的信息素气味，不赶紧散一散，估计会把他的未来岳父当场熏晕过去。

绍瑾焦躁地等在门外，感觉时间已经过去了好几个世纪，在地球毁灭之前，门总算开了。

“你这么还没睡？”流川侧过身，给绍瑾让路。

“睡不着。”绍瑾手里捧着一个宝蓝色的纸盒，踢开脚边的纸袋，“巧克力扔在地上干嘛？不吃也别浪费。”

流川弯身拾起，不经意间扫到了装在里面的东西，脸上一热——巧克力只有一方盒，剩下的是润滑剂和安全tào。

“……”流川若无其事把袋口往下一折，用手捏紧。坚决不能让爸爸看到。

绍瑾没有注意流川的小动作，残留在空气里的Alpha气味令他心生不悦。

“伯父。”仙道盘腿坐在床边的地毯上，腿上摊着一本体育杂志。

绍瑾放下纸盒，扶了下眼镜，镜片反光，看不清他的眼神：“你的杂志放反了。”

仙道：“……”

仙道彰今晚的彰，是欲盖弥彰的彰。

流川将纸袋扔给露出尴尬表情的仙道：“收好。”

仙道冷静地接过，不动声色地放在了自己身后。

绍瑾瞥见了流川一边颈侧的吻痕，又发现仙道嘴唇上多出一个小伤口，他是过来人，不可能猜不到他们刚刚在房间里干了些什么。

那天他在家庭里发的那句话浮上心头：他挺厉害的嘛，能制得住你小哥。有勇有谋又很帅，绝世好A。这个儿婿我认了——当时他为什么这般洒脱？被猪油蒙了心吗？

他的宝宝在自己家都难逃这个Alpha的欺压！

他不想认这个儿婿了。他应当坚定不移的跟大儿子站在同一阵线的。

难怪时生气到六亲不认，把他的微信和电话统统都拉黑了。

流川见绍瑾的神色似乎有些恍惚，猜不透他在想什么，挨着仙道坐了下来。

“宝宝啊……”绍瑾长叹一口气，掀开纸盒的盖子，满腹惆怅，“你好久没有陪我玩拼图游戏了。”

绍瑾自己也知道这个借口过于牵强了，深更半夜不睡觉跑来找儿子一起拼图，一看就是没事找事。可是他实在想不出别的理由待在流川的房间盯着他们，又不敢明着要求仙道不要碰他的乖宝，只能出此下策。

“十二点了。拼图？”流川都快无语了。

仙道无奈地揉了揉眉骨，不过就算对此有异议他也不能表态。未来岳父提出的要求再无理都是合理的。

“对啊，新买的，地狱蓝。要不要挑战一下？”绍瑾将整盒拼图碎片倒了出来，堆成了一座小山，一眼看过去，每一片都是蓝色，只是深浅不同而已。

“不要。”流川面无表情地摇头拒绝，倒在地毯上了个身背对绍瑾，说什么都不肯起来了。


	111. Chapter 111

111.

凌晨一点，拼图只完成了三分之一。绍瑾感到有些眼花，脑子里一片混沌，他甚至开始怀疑自己的智力是不是退化了，怎么会干出这种蠢事来？——就算年轻二十岁他也不可能熬得过一个高等级Alpha的。

仙道打了个哈欠，望向蜷缩在厚毛毯下睡着的流川，一边觉得他的睡姿好可爱一边暗骂这个小没良心的，男朋友都快成蓝色色盲了居然还睡得这么香。

绍瑾摘下眼镜，捏了捏酸胀的山根，他实在撑不住了，只想回房间睡觉，顺便把这盒名为地狱蓝的拼图找个地方埋了，这辈子都不想再看到它了！

“伯父，时间不早了，还剩这么多碎片，拼完估计得天亮了。要不今天先到这里，明天继续？”

“你困了？”绍瑾重新戴好眼镜，眼中似是闪过一丝胜利者的得意，“你这样不行啊，我们家老大连着几个晚上不眠不休照样精力充沛。你当真是AⅢAlpha？”

绍瑾明显是在借时生的威风，然而气焰还没涨起来，极北雪松的气息向他扑压过来。

仙道对绍瑾没有敌意，所以信息素的攻击性不强，不过足以证明他是高等级的Alpha。

绍瑾的心猛然一跳，心想他赖在这里不走的做法虽然有点讨嫌，但仙道应该不至于大逆不道动手揍他吧……

高等级Alpha有多凶猛，绍瑾再清楚不过了。为求自保，他寻思着要不要把流川叫醒，可转念一想，打扰他们家宝宝睡觉不还是死路一条吗？

绍瑾偏过脸低低地咳嗽了一声，用以掩饰从内心深处冒涌上来的紧张感。

仙道收起信息素：“跟流川的大哥相比，我确实还差了一大截。”

“哦，是我高估你了。”绍瑾语气生硬地接道，“那、那就早点休息吧。正好我也困了。”

仙道呼了一口气，终于能抱着小狐狸睡觉了！他朝绍瑾笑了一下：“拼图收起来吗？”

绍瑾“嗯”了一声，捧起一捧碎片抛进纸盒里。

收拾完，绍瑾抱着纸盒起身，带着一肚子的复杂情绪走出房间。

仙道送他到门口，笑着说了句“伯父晚安”。

绍瑾目光深深地看着仙道：“我的房间就在隔壁，假如我听到什么不该听到的动静，我肯定会闯进来的。房门倒锁也挡不住我，我有备用钥匙。”

仙道的笑容一僵。他在学校里忍着不碰流川，周末也不让碰？他又不是清心寡欲没开过荤的苦行僧。

绍瑾离开后，仙道关上房门。管它有没有用，倒锁上再说。

仙道放轻脚步走回流川身边。

流川从厚厚的毛毯下探出脑袋，眯开了一线眼睛：“我爸走了？”

“嗯。”

“唔……”流川的眼睛又闭上了，一副不愿意醒的样子。

仙道原地站了一会儿，掀开毛毯将流川抱到床上，盖上被子，自己脱到只剩一条平角内裤，也钻进了被窝里，把睡得热乎乎的小狐狸整个儿抱在怀里。

 

天还没亮，忍冬市飘起了一阵毛毛雨，雨丝擦过玻璃窗，留下一道道细细的水痕。

睡着的流川皱起了眉头，他梦到自己生下了一窝的狐狸崽子——不是婴孩，而是真正的狐狸幼崽，毛茸茸、灰扑扑，耳朵小小的，尾巴尖尖上清一色一截白。

狐狸崽子们看着乖顺，实则一只比一只顽皮，在家里逃过来窜过去，逮都逮不住。

他的大哥和他的老公还会不定期的领着这群小狐狸杀进大草原，教它们如何捕猎。时生的本体是威风凛凛的狮王，仙道的本体是眼眸深蓝的头狼，小狐狸们活蹦乱跳地跟在他们后边，迈着小短腿一同追逐羚羊和斑马。

最惊悚的是，仙道以狼的姿态将他压在床上，带有倒刺的粗大性器在他的身体里蛮干，眼眸蓝幽幽的，让他再生一窝狼崽子。

仙道在他的生殖腔内成结，同时用尖锐的利齿咬穿了他的腺体。

充满野性的信息素凶蛮地灌满了他的身体。

然后——

他眼睁睁地看着自己的腹部逐渐隆起……

 

“！”流川猝然惊醒过来，喘着粗气一摸肚子，平的。他顿时松了一口气。

“……嗯？”仙道被吵醒了，闭着眼睛亲了下流川的额头，沉声问道，“怎么了？”

“没事。”流川在仙道的怀里翻了个身，仍然心有余悸，那几只软萌可爱的小狐狸轮番在他的脑际欢快地蹦跶。

仙道挪了挪位置，贴近流川，晨间的勃起不可避免，硬物抵在了他的屁股上。

异常浓烈的信息素强势地侵占了流川的嗅觉。

“宝贝，我硬了。”仙道半梦半醒时的低哑嗓音尤为勾人，带了爱侣间恰如其分的撒娇，他有一下没一下的吻着流川的后颈，轻而易举就将这片细腻的皮肤吻烫了。

流川抗拒不了仙道的撩拨，身体率先做出了反应，情欲开始蠢蠢欲动。

仙道有备而来，自然不会空腹而归。

他扯着流川的衣摆往上掀：“乖，衣服脱了。”

流川配合仙道的动作，短袖被扔到了地上，接着是睡裤和内裤。

仙道稍稍支起身，半压在流川的身上，吻住他的嘴唇，一手握住他的性器用力撸动。

雪松气息冲进了流川的鼻腔，后颈热得仿若受到了烈火的灼烧——他几乎完全软在了仙道的身下。

性器被反复地套弄，摩擦出过电般的快感，流川有了射精的冲动，仙道却突然停了下来，吊在这个要射不射的点上。

流川眼里似有水雾，神情略带不满，挺了下胯，示意仙道继续。

“先忍一忍，免得待会儿体力又跟不上。”仙道压低了声音，亲了流川一口，“你知道的，就算你把枕头哭湿了，我也不会停下来的。”

流川有点生气，噘了下嘴，低低地“哼”了一声，扭头把脸埋进了枕头里，不给仙道亲了。

仙道笑着揉了一把流川的头发，下床找到他带来的那个小萌狐纸袋，拿出里面的润滑剂和安全套。

兴许是房间里的信息素过于厚重，流川忽然感到紧张起来，不自觉地揪着枕头，心口小鹿乱撞。

“抖什么？”仙道低头咬了咬流川绯红的耳朵，拍拍他的臀瓣，“不怕，我尽量轻一点。”

“你保证。”

“我保证不了，万一你又哭着叫我二哥，我肯定失控。”仙道的笑声很低，吻着流川的肩膀，手指挤进紧涩的穴口。

流川闷哼出声，虽然不是第一次了，但身后还是本能地抗拒异物的入侵。

“放松。”仙道轻轻啃咬流川的后颈，借此转移他的注意力。

流川非但没能放松下来，呼吸反而越发急促起来，一时思绪混乱，梦里发生的事跃入脑海，他甚至有些慌乱，脱口说道：“你不要标记我。我不生狼崽子。”

“嗯？什么狼崽子？”仙道加了根手指，模仿性交的动作在流川的后穴里抽插，有意无意地擦过他身体里的敏感处。

流川大喘了一口气，后背和臀部顷刻间泛起了诱人的薄红，他爽到差点射了，哪还顾得上什么狼崽子狐狸崽子的。

仙道轻笑：“崽崽，你现在还小，别总是想着孩子的事。”

“混蛋，我没想！”流川的眼尾隐隐发红。

仙道最受不了流川这副样子，眸光忽地一暗，理智之弦铿然崩断。

“我就知道，我保证不了。”仙道扔下这句话，狠狠地吻住流川，像是要将他吞进肚子里似的，吸吮着他的唇舌。

流川呜咽着，偏冷的松木香重重叠叠地簇拥上来，把他围困进仙道的绝对领域，无处可逃。

填埋在后穴里的手指抽了出来。

突如其来的空虚感令流川失神了片刻。

仙道眸色沉沉，用牙齿撕开安全套的包装，戴上套子，分开流川的双腿，将炙热坚硬的性器插了进去。

流川咬牙忍痛，他能感知到仙道的热度和形状，如利刃般的粗大性器一寸寸破开私密处的软肉，抵进了最深处。

仙道见流川疼得厉害，不忍心立马开干，舔了下发干的唇面，俯身以细密温柔的亲吻安抚他。

流川疼得不住地发抖，眸子里满是水汽，收紧后穴夹了仙道一下，神情有些不自在地说道：“喂，你不动我更不好受。”

“又想夹断我吗？”仙道皱了下眉，被刺激得险些交代了，抬手捏了捏流川的脸颊，摸着他的大腿小幅度地开始顶弄。

开拓的力度不大，进出间带起黏腻暧昧的水声。

流川脸颊潮红，急喘着抱住仙道的脖子，试着敞开身体。

好几下都顶到流川扛不住的地方，快感密密麻麻地袭来，他咬着嘴唇想要压住他自己都感到羞耻的呻吟，但发颤的哼声还是从牙关里时断时续地漏了出来。

仙道就这个姿势不紧不慢地律动，紧抱着流川一直不间断地吻他。

等到流川情动至汗湿，被操软的后穴完全适应了他的存在，他才直起身，掐着流川的腿根挺腰发力，短距离快速地冲撞起来。


	112. Chapter 112

112.

冰冷的细雨无声的笼罩着青枫浦，窗外雨雾朦胧，无端地生出一种梦境般影绰的浪漫。

极北之地那片遥远的雪松林中似是起了一场扑不灭大火。

流川承受着炙烫的吞噬，身后交合处传来的感觉太强烈。

卧室里只剩下肉体相撞拍打的声音，混合着仙道粗重的喘息，还有他自己无论如何都抑制不住的呻吟。

仙道看到了流川含在眼底的湿意，在室内昏暗的光线下，犹如冰山上挂着清水，虽无媚态，但潋滟诱人。

埋在流川后穴内不断开凿他身体的凶器又胀大了一圈。

——如同Alpha成结前的蓄势待发。

流川好像发现了，下意识地挪了挪屁股躲了一下，却被仙道扣着腰按了回来，重重地撞了几下。

每一下都顶在要命的敏感之处，流川忍不住叫出了声。他的双腿间湿成了一片，分不清是润滑剂还是体液，隐隐泛着水光。

“别、别碰这里……”流川有那么一瞬间，以为他会爽到晕厥过去。

仙道置若罔闻，压开流川的腿，方便自己进得更深，全力进攻他的要害。

流川的嗓音瞬间变了调，弓起身紧紧抓住仙道的胳膊，大腿痉挛般的颤抖。

仙道放缓了速度，俯身亲吻流川的唇角：“跟上次比，怎么退步了？我一次都还没结束就不行了？”

“你怎么不说时长……”流川气喘吁吁，顿了一下，继续说，“你的一次太久了。”

他的眼睛湿漉漉的，以至于平日里可以用来杀人的目光变得没那么寒戾了。

仙道笑得谦虚：“还好吧，只到达Alpha的平均水平而已，不值一提。”

流川磨了下牙，想按着他捶他一顿，可惜使不上劲，身后还在遭受着无休止的蹂躏。

“不舒服？”仙道温热的吐息扫过流川泛红的耳朵。

流川哪是不舒服，是舒服过头了，仙道这么随便一撩，他的身子就微微抖了一下，后穴收缩，绞紧了那根东西。

仙道呼了口重气，流川无意识的勾引太致命，他简直为之疯狂。

深如海洋的双眸里又酝酿起显而易见的山风海啸。

仙道叼住小狐狸颈侧的嫩肉，没舍得咬下去，下身抽出再用力挺入。

混着粘稠水声的激烈撞击声再度响起。

“你能不能停一下……”流川受不了这样的折磨，却又不由自主地抬腰迎合仙道的动作，被顶得浑身战栗。

吃到嘴边的猎物哪有松开的道理？

仙道眸色幽暗，加快了速度，似打桩般深且重地不停抽插，低喘着回答：“不能。”

他的腰背肌肉因蓄力绷得紧紧的，无可挑剔的肌肉线条彰显着高等级Alpha可怕的爆发力。

流川大口地喘气，汗水和泪水的混合物粘连了他过长的睫毛，视线变得越来越模糊。

颠晃动荡中，流川神志恍惚又射了一次，他近乎虚脱，摸着仙道的后颈，含混不清地喊累。

仙道捞起流川的腰抱紧他，眉头微微皱起，埋首猛干。

流川这会儿连稍微挣扎一下的力气都没了，嗓音已经哑透了，由仙道掀起的汹涌浪潮携着令人欲罢不能的雪松味，几乎要将他覆灭。

仙道禁锢着流川的手骤然收劲，小臂上青筋杠起。

流川咬住仙道的肩膀，唔唔嗯嗯地哼叫着，脑子里早就混沌不堪，意识全部被焚毁，统统烧成了灰。

仙道又痛又爽，在湿热紧致的甬道里做最后的冲刺。

到了临界点，仙道按着流川，性器钉在他的身体深处，射了出来。

流川松开牙齿，短促地叫了一声，脊背挺起一个弧度，手臂攀住了仙道的脖子。

仙道气息不稳地摸着流川的腰，吻着他的头发，把性器退出他的身体。

流川躺回床上，身上爱痕遍布，腿根间泥泞黏腻。

仙道摘下安全套，打了个结，扔进垃圾桶里，他吻了吻流川，套上一条睡裤，去浴室拧了块热毛巾。

流川搞不懂为什么一到床上他的体力就差到这种地步，跟一群Alpha打架都没这么累。

而且他压根没怎么动，按理说动弹不了的那个人应该是仙道才对。

“你一点都不累？”流川不服输地问。

仙道不忍心打击流川，一边替他清理身后一边说道：“累的，腿都软了。”

“哦。”流川心里松了口气，看来仙道跟他差不多。

仙道忍不住笑了笑。

流川眼神迷茫，想问他笑什么，但眼睛实在睁不住了，嘴唇动了动就睡着了。

仙道单膝跪在床上，摸了摸流川被撞红的屁股，掰开检查了一下有没有不小心弄伤他。

只是稍微有些红肿。

仙道低头在他的臀瓣上亲了一口，转身走进浴室，把毛巾用热水搓洗干净。

照了照镜子，肩膀上赫然一个青紫色的牙印。

每次都被小狐狸咬，仙道都习惯了。别说，这咬痕的形状看着还挺可爱的。

仙道回到卧室，又细致地帮流川擦了一遍身体，给他套了条内裤，塞到了被子底下。

为了避免弄脏床单而垫在床上的浴巾已是一片狼藉。

仙道拿进浴室里清洗，顺便冲了个热水澡。

收拾完快七点了，雨下得稍微大了一些，能听到屋外檐下滴滴答答的雨声。

仙道打了个哈欠，揉去眼角泪花，上了床从背后抱着流川，不一会儿就困了。

雨声是最好的催眠曲。

不过仙道的手不太老实，时不时地抚摸流川，还顺着小腹一路摸上去，轻轻拨弄他的乳尖。

流川在梦里感到了痒意，缩了下肩膀，不悦地嘟哝。

仙道处在半梦不醒的状态，听到流川沙哑的低哼，很快硬了。

他本能般扯下了流川的内裤。

后穴还是软的，稍一使劲就顶了进去。

流川睡得很沉，痛觉极为迟钝，被填满的过程不像清醒时那么难捱，皱着眉头“唔”了几声。

仙道只觉得埋在流川的身体里特别舒服。耳边雨声潺潺，仿佛在一个迷醉的春梦中，他按着流川的腿往前挺腰，深入浅出，抽插得很慢，悠悠地磨着、顶弄着。

流川大概也以为在梦里，咬着下唇，抱住被角小声地哼哼。

温暖的海波缓缓地晃动，海面洒满碎金般的阳光，湛蓝的海水中渗入了极北雪松的气息。

潮水在后颈柔和地流淌，腺体有节奏的跳动着，与心跳的频率一致。

——他在海中沉沦，又在海中复苏。


	113. Chapter 113

113.

绍瑾一觉睡醒已经九点多了，头疼得厉害，他躺着缓了好一阵子才掀开被子。

雨声淅淅沥沥，隔着玻璃窗听起来有些沉闷。

绍瑾刷着牙，突然想起对仙道的警告，说什么隔墙有耳让他注意分寸，结果自己头沾到枕头就昏过去了，连什么时候下得雨都不知道，更别说听到隔壁房间的响动了。

睡眠质量太好也不见得是什么好事。

绍瑾皱起眉头懊恼地“啧”了一声，匆匆洗漱完，换了身衣服戴上眼镜走出卧室。

流川的房间房门紧闭。

绍瑾不知道睡在里面的两个人有没有起来，又不可能真的硬闯，再说他也没有备用要是，不过是吓唬吓唬仙道罢了。

踌躇片刻，绍瑾心一横把脸面豁出去了，侧耳贴在门上鬼鬼祟祟地偷听，不知是不是心理作用，他好像隐约听见床在晃动。

青枫浦的房屋设计有问题，房门搞得这么厚实隔音干嘛？布帘门不好吗？

绍瑾屏气凝神，越听越觉得仙道这会儿正在折腾他们家宝宝。

这要是时生在，准会一脚把门踹开。

可惜他跟他的大儿子之间，就差了这么一条暴躁的腿。

“爸爸？”

背后冷不丁传来小汐疑惑的声音，着实吓了绍瑾一跳。

“你在干什么呀？”小汐穿着拖鞋哒哒哒地跑到他旁边。

“呃……”绍瑾慌忙直起身，以拳抵唇闷咳了两下，一本正经地说，“你小哥的房门上有道裂缝。”

“哪有裂缝？”小汐扭头看了看，“你眼花了吧？”

“是吗？”绍瑾扶了下眼镜，“哦，那估计是我看错了。”

“爸爸，我好饿啊，”饥饿使小汐失去了深入思考的能力，他挽住绍瑾的胳膊，“我想吃培根煎蛋。”

绍瑾架不住小儿子的撒娇，在他的拉扯下，不得不去厨房给他准备吃的。

煎好培根和鸡蛋，绍瑾从冰箱里取出牛奶，加糖煮热，一并拿出去投喂嗷嗷待哺的小汐。

“哎呀，爸爸，鸡蛋怎么是焦的？”小汐嫌弃地拨了下发黑的荷包蛋。

“有得吃就不错了，还挑三拣四的？”绍瑾坐了下来，拿起烤面包机上烤好的土司，抹上黄油，状似随意地说道，“小宝，你别光顾着自己吃啊，上楼叫你小哥起来，他肯定也饿了。”

小汐咽下培根：“不去，我活得好好的，犯不着自寻死路。小哥一枕头就能把我砸成半身不遂。”

说着，小汐喝了口甜甜的热牛奶，满足地“哈”了一声，继续说道：“小哥最恨别人打扰他睡觉，脾气上来了连大哥都敢揍。”

“他、他揍过你大哥？”

“原来你不知道？远的就不说了，去年大哥赶回来给小哥过生日，但是回来晚了，二号的凌晨才到家。小哥早就睡了，大哥拉他起来，小哥不肯，两人就打了一架。”

“当时我在哪？”

“你在主卧睡觉啊。他们差点把房子拆了你都没醒。爸爸，我真是佩服你雷打不动的睡功。”

“……”

“不过小哥的起床气过了就好了。大哥还在小萌狐给小哥订了一个巧克力蛋糕呢。小哥吹完蜡烛大哥就走了，他是偷溜出来的，那次回去还被关了三天禁闭。”

“你大哥一向疼你小哥，比我这个做爸爸的尽责多了。”

“哼，大哥偏心。”小汐噘了下嘴，“他更喜欢小哥。”

“谁叫你小时候那么爱哭啊。整夜整夜的哭，没完没了的，别说你大哥了，我都快被你搞得精神衰弱了。我们根本不知道你为什么哭，也搞不懂你这么小一个人哪来这么多的眼泪。反正就是作天作地不肯睡觉。老实说，要不是亲生的，我肯定喂你吃安眠药。”

“爸爸，请注意你的身份。你是大学教授啊，为人师表，怎么能有这么疯狂的想法？”

绍瑾笑了起来，眼角全是岁月留下的纹路，笑着笑着他轻轻地叹了口气：“一眨眼你们都长大了。”

 

吃完早饭，小汐穿上羽绒服拎着雨伞出门了，他跟北山约好在图书馆见面。

绍瑾觉得这北山也是个狡猾的Alpha，居然打着学习的幌子把他们家小宝骗出去。

一个高三的学生让高一的学生帮他辅导功课，真亏他想得出来。

绍瑾把北山的套路看得一清二楚，无奈小汐太单纯，一头扎进去了，有模有样的当起了“小老师”。

“唉——”绍瑾站在门口，目送小汐打着伞走远的背影。他的心情就像此时的天气，下着湿冷的雨。

绍瑾锁好门，回头看到待在卧室里的那两位总算下楼了。

流川穿了件杏色的半高领毛衣，微垂着眼眸，模样很乖，但是没什么精神；仙道倒是神采奕奕，一看就知道他度过了一个美好的夜晚。

“伯父，早。”仙道的笑容犹如暖阳般和煦，然而带不走绍瑾心头的滂沱大雨。

“已经中午了。”绍瑾冷淡地怼了一句。

流川一开口，喉咙是哑的：“中午吃什么？”

绍瑾听到他喑哑的嗓音，顿觉痛心疾首，再也保持不住风度了，瞪着仙道：“吃屁！家政阿姨又请假了！”

仙道除了微笑还是微笑：“要不去我家吃吧？”

“不去。”绍瑾一口回绝，一改温润谦和之态，眼神中透着愤懑，仿佛一摘下眼镜就会黑化，连带着语气都强硬了不少，“你把我的话当耳旁风？”

“我……”仙道清楚绍瑾指得是什么，略微有些被抓包的心虚和尴尬，话到了嘴边又不知道该说什么，况且他也没必要解释或反驳，做了就得认。

流川眸光微微一闪，以为今早的事被睡在隔壁的绍瑾听到了，他知道仙道撞得有多用力，可是不记得自己叫得大不大声。后来好像还做了场特别真实春梦，梦里都被仙道压着gàn哭了一回。

要是爸爸将这些尽收耳底……

流川呼吸一滞，脸一下子烧了起来，热到了耳朵根，抓着仙道的袖子拽着他往门口走：“我们出去吃。”

“啊？我外套还在你房间里。而且外面在下雨诶，你确定要出门？”

流川取下挂在衣架上的两件外套，其中一件递给仙道，硬声硬气地说：“下雨怎么了？”

绍瑾气得释放出了信息素，冷杉的气味正是他内心的苦涩：“行行行！你们都走吧，我一个人在家更快活！——仙道彰，你还敢用信息素压我？！”

仙道无辜地眨了眨眼睛，扭头让绍瑾看他的后颈：“流川给我贴了隔离贴，我就算释放信息素你也闻不到的。”

提到这件事，仙道深感无奈，小狐狸太难伺候，不给信息素不行，给多了也不行。

“那这股雪松味哪来的？”绍瑾对着空气嗅了嗅，惊疑不定的目光落在了流川身上，“宝宝，你、你有信息素了？你怎么也是雪松味的？……不对不对，好像还有……薄荷？”

流川昨晚吸入的阻隔剂过了时效，他的初始信息素染上了仙道的气味。

绍瑾不说，他自己都没注意到。

仙道也闻到了这种奇特的香气，像是把雪松与薄荷揉在了雨水中，干燥的清苦里又浮动着沁凉的甜。

流川有意避开这个话题，拿了把长柄雨伞，扯了仙道一把，低声催促：“穿鞋。”

“宝宝，你是不是有事瞒着我？”绍瑾露出担忧的眼神，“你的腺体……”

“还是老样子。”流川握着门把手，拉开家门，冷风扑面，吹散了他眼中的情绪。

“伯父，别担心，我会照顾好他的。”流川不想坦言，仙道也就不方便多说什么。

绍瑾眉头紧蹙，没有接话。

流川平静地看了他一眼，撑开伞走了出去。

花园里潮湿又阴寒，凛冽的冬雨打在深绿色的树叶上，泛着冷光。

雨声在流川的耳边徘徊，吵得他有点烦乱——准确来说，他不是不愿意告诉爸爸他的腺体目前是什么状况，而是自身还没能完全接受这件事。对第二性别的认知坚持了近两年，面临被彻底推翻的可能性，总是需要一定的时间来慢慢消化。

仙道跟了出来，接过流川手里的伞，往他那边稍稍倾斜，俩人并肩走入雨中。

绍瑾怔怔地站在原地，半晌后，他清晰地意识到，这些年忙于工作无法兼顾家庭导致的弊端终于浮出了水面——他已经不了解流川了，揣测不出流川沉黑的眸底藏着什么心思。他永远地错过了流川蜕变成少年的人生阶段。

他甚至以为流川还是那个抱着小黑猫乖乖听他念睡前故事的小人儿。

事实上，连小黑猫都因为衰老安静地死在了去年秋天的某个雨夜里。

时间真的过去很久很久了。

绍瑾关上了门。冷热交替，镜片上起了一层薄薄的水雾，氤氲了他的视线。


	114. Chapter 114

114.

绍瑾在客厅里坐了好一阵子，他确信他在流川身上闻到的是信息素。

假使流川的腺体复苏到了一定的阶段，他的信息素也不可能由两种截然不同的气味组成。

这种情况只会出现在匹配度高于95%的AO之间。

雪松是仙道的信息素，那么裹在其中的薄荷是……

疑雾在绍瑾的脑海里渐渐聚拢。

绍瑾推了下眼镜，从手机通讯里翻出萩原的电话号码，拨了过去。

萩原既然答应过流川，就肯定不会多说什么，一切等到时生联系她之后再仔细阐明。

据说时生这次执行的机密任务相当棘手，否则也不需要他亲自出马。

萩原只是军医，任务的具体内容她不得而知。

目前除了时生的上级指挥官，没人知道他现在在什么地方。

所以应该还能隐瞒一段时间。

但萩原毕竟是一个正直的人，故意欺骗患者家属令她感到有些过意不去：“绍瑾教授，您别心急。小枫很健康，身体的各项数据都没有任何问题。您也知道，腺体的再次发育和正常分化阶段的发育是不一样的。一般来说，速度缓慢是正常的。”

“萩原医生，不瞒您说，小枫转到商陆高中后就交了个Alpha男朋友，他们……”绍瑾顿了一下，“他们应该是发生过实质性的关系了。以前您叮嘱过我们，让小枫尽量不要跟没有血缘关系的Alpha过多接触，因为其他Alpha的信息素会阻滞他的腺体发育。您当时已经基本上判定小枫将会分化成Alpha。我在想……如果他不是呢？那么他男朋友的信息素就不再是阻碍，反而会起到一定的催化作用。这种可能性是成立的，对吧？”

萩原扶额，拿起办公桌上的水杯，喝了口热水。

“萩原医生？”

“……嗯我在。对，您的这一假设是成立的。”

“那两种信息素能融合在一起，除去匹配度在95%以上，还有别的特殊原因吗？”

“没有。”

“哎呀，我想不通了。您说小枫的腺体仍然处于休眠状态，这表示他连初始信息素都没有，他拿什么跟他男朋友的信息素匹配？要是匹配度不存在，为什么他男朋友的信息素混合另一种信息素的气味会出现在他的身上，那股薄荷香到底是哪来的？”

“实在想不通就先缓一缓吧，有些事急也没用。绍瑾教授，实在抱歉，我得挂电话了，我准备进手术室了。”

“好，您先忙，打扰您了。”

“没事，再见。”

绍瑾的心中一团乱麻，不过他丝毫没有怀疑流川的主治医生对他有所保留。

殊不知，这恰恰是最为关键的信息。

绍瑾因此走进了一条死胡同，找不到出路。他点开微信，将心中的困惑与不解编辑成一段简要的话，发送给了时生，鲜红色的感叹号刺瞎了他的眼，下方还跳出一行系统提示：大宝开启了好友验证，你还不是他（她）的好友。

绍瑾的手抖了一抖，他觉得他急需一颗特效救心丸。

上周不是发送过好友验证了吗？这狗脾气的混账小子没有把他添加回去？

太欺负人了！

绍瑾庆幸自己不是多愁善感的Omega，尚且还能控制住自己的情绪，要不然这会儿铁定跑进浴室躲起来哭了。

唉，大的是这样，两个小的也是这样，把老父亲的心当靶子，枪枪打十环。

绍瑾揉了揉心口，暂且搁下繁杂的思绪以及对时生的抱怨，起身去厨房煮了壶咖啡。

 

连着下了两天的雨。周一是阴霾天，视野灰蒙蒙的，空气又湿又冷。

期中考试后的家长会于上午九点半如期举行，到十一点一刻结束。

小汐没让绍瑾失望，拿了高一普通班第一，第二名落了他七十五分。

绍瑾领着小汐走出教学楼，背着风坐在花坛的边缘谈心。

“校方建议你转到尖子班去，你想去吗？”绍瑾问道。

“不想。”小汐摇头。

“别这么果断，你得权衡利弊。尖子班的学习氛围更好，你觉得呢？”

“爸爸，我考虑清楚了。有件事我就直说了吧，我有好感的那个学神Alpha在尖子班，我特别崇拜他。可是我不想离他太近，远距离仰慕他就够了。你放心吧，待在普通班我照样能考进忍冬大学。”

“你喜欢另一个Alpha？那北山呢？”

小汐茫然地眨眨眼：“这跟北山哥有什么关系？”

“小宝，答应爸爸，你千万不能变成那种脚踏两A的渣O啊。”

“你在胡说什么呀？北山哥又不喜欢我，他喜欢的人是……反正他心里有人了。”

绍瑾无语了，真想问小汐一句：你是不是傻？

说北山北山到，拎着一杯热奶茶送来给小汐，眼里谁都没有，只有白白软软的小Omega。

“北山哥，你考得怎么样呀？有没有进步？”小汐捧着热奶茶吸了一口，鼻尖冻得微微发红，甚是可爱。

“进步很大。我爸妈第一次在家长会上抬起头做人，高兴坏了。对了，你下周有空吗？他们想请你吃饭。”

“有空。”小汐跟人混熟了就不懂得客套为何物，笑嘻嘻地说，“革命尚未成功，北山同志仍需努力。”

北山微微一笑，余光扫到了绍瑾，这才发现原来他就坐在小汐旁边。

“伯父好，又见面了。”北山连忙打招呼。

绍瑾颔首示意。

北山挨着小汐坐了下来。

他的外套口袋里塞满了小零食，摸了几样出来递给小汐：“在等你小哥？”

“嗯，还有我大爷爷。”小汐放下奶茶，拆了块软糖塞进嘴里，他一转眸，看到了朝这边走来的大爷爷。

大爷爷看样子心情不错，眼神没那么沉肃，到了近处，冲着绍瑾笑了笑：“小枫这次不得了啊，考了五百多分，排进了普通班的前一百名。”

“真的吗？”绍瑾露出惊诧的表情，下意识地脱口问道，“他是不是作弊了？”

“不可能。小枫不是弄虚作假的人。在朔望高中的时候，他考不出来就直接交白卷，从来不抄别人的答案。”大爷爷以前的处境和北山的父母相差无几，每回开家长会都感到无地自容，这次有种扬眉吐气的顺畅感。

北山低声接了一句：“看来流小川同学是一个有骨气的学渣。”他自愧不如。

大爷爷没听清北山在嘟囔什么，视线落在了他身上，狐疑地眯了下眼睛：“你是？”

“大爷爷您好！”北山腾地一下站了起来，“我叫北山野，我是小汐的Alpha！”

“啊？”小汐仰起头，一脸呆萌。

北山一不留神把心里话讲出来的，后背冷汗直冒，结结巴巴地补救：“不、不是。大爷爷您别误会，我、我是小汐的Alpha朋友。”

大爷爷打量了北山片刻，没有深究。

小汐看了看北山，一个念头跃然而出——难道北山哥把感情转移到自己身上来了？

不知怎的，小汐心跳变快了，他又偷瞄了北山几眼。

自认为天天对着仙道和流川这两大男神已然审美疲劳的小汐，突然发现北山跟他们帅得不一样。

小汐的脑子里顿时乱哄哄的，赶紧低下头大口大口地吸奶茶，喝得太急差点被珍珠噎住。

可惜北山光顾着紧张，没能察觉小汐的异样。

绍瑾瞥见小儿子红扑扑的脸颊，心说小的这个恐怕也保不住了。他重重地叹了口气，问大爷爷：“小枫人呢？”

“哦，跟他的Alpha回宿舍了，中午不跟我们一起吃饭。”提及仙道，大爷爷气哼哼的，“你说他俩中饭也不吃，手拉着手回宿舍干嘛？白日宣yín吗？真是丧尽天良！”

绍瑾皱眉：“爸，跟你说过多少遍了？丧尽天良不是这么用的。”

北山嘴上没说话，心里万分赞同大爷爷的说法，只有苍天知道他被那两个家伙强行填塞了多少吨狗粮。何止丧尽天良，简直就是惨无人道。

小汐沉默不言，悄悄给舍友发了条微信：小凯，我想问你一个问题……

椎名：什么问题？

小汐：这是一个假设性的问题，不一定是真的。

椎名：嗯。

小汐：要是北山哥不喜欢你男神喜欢我了，我该怎么办呀？

椎名：盘他！别犹豫，盘就对了！

小汐看到这句话，险些一口奶茶喷出来。

小汐：……你怎么了？

椎名：嘤嘤嘤，我考砸了，被我老爸揍了一顿！他居然带了鸡毛掸子，你敢信？老子羽绒服里的鹅毛都被他扇出来了！

椎名：别理我，我是孤独又傲慢的浪子。墨镜一戴，谁也不爱。


	115. Chapter 115

115.

天刚黑，又开始下雨了。

忍冬市冬季多雨，时不时的就下几场，风疾雨寒，寒侵入骨。碰到这种风雨交加的冷夜，还能坚持去教室上晚自习的学生寥寥无几，多数人都早早的回了宿舍。在大雨的笼罩下，灯影模糊不清，偌大的商陆校园显得格外冷清。

流川拉开蒙着雾气的玻璃门跨出淋浴间，下身围了块深蓝色的浴巾，脸和耳朵泛着可疑的红，锁骨上有一圈淡淡的牙印。

热雾跟着流川涌了出来，但莲蓬头还在哗哗的喷洒着热水，显而易见，淋浴间里还有一个人，至于是谁想必不用明说。

这个人一边揉搓着沾满泡沫的头发一边吹着口哨，显然心情特别好。

以至于缠绕着湿热水汽的雪松木香都是馥郁醇厚的。

流川换好睡衣，从洗手台的柜子里拿出吹风机，对着镜子吹起了头发。

“崽，帮我拿块浴巾。谢谢。”

吹风机的声音轰隆作响，流川压根没听见仙道的声音。

“老婆！”仙道提高了嗓门。

“啊？”流川关了吹风机，偏过脸下意识地应了一声，应完才反应过来仙道喊了他什么。

仙道笑出了声：“原来你不想当我的崽，只想当我的媳妇儿？我浴巾呢？”

“你信不信我用吹风机砸你？”流川伸手取下叠放在置物架上浴巾，用力抛给仙道。

仙道接住浴巾，擦干身上的水，套了条内裤走到流川旁边：“我帮你吹头发。”

“不用——喂！”流川脚下一空，被仙道抱坐在了洗手台上。

仙道站直身子，摸了摸流川半干的头发，单手托着他的脸就倾身亲了上去。

这个吻很短暂，仙道离开了流川的唇。

他拿起放在一边的吹风机，打开开关，骨节分明的修长手指温柔地穿过流川鸦黑色的头发。

暖烘烘的热风吹得流川有些犯困，直到吹风机的噪音消失，他才睁开眼睛。

“想睡觉了？”仙道拍了拍流川的后脑勺，把吹风机收好。

“嗯。”流川刚想跳下洗手台，脚还没着地，仙道捞住了他的腰，托着他的屁股一下把他整个人抱了起来。

流川低低地惊呼一声：“你又想干嘛？”

“二哥抱你出去。”仙道说得理所当然。

“用不着。我没这么娇气。”流川不悦地皱眉。

仙道笑意加深：“就当帮我练臂力，我很久没去健身房了。”

流川垂眸看着他眼中的光亮，撇了下嘴，放弃挣扎：“我比铁重多了。”

“所以锻炼效果更好啊。乖，搂着我脖子，别掉下去了。”

“你要是把我摔了，我饶不了你。”

“又要把我扑倒在床上‘收拾’我？”

“……”

 

仙道就这个姿势抱着流川走出浴室的同时，北山携着一身的寒气推开F-711的宿舍门闯了进来。

三人原地静止了几秒。

“我操！瞎了老子的狗眼！”北山率先叫骂了一句，反手关上门，“仙道彰，你为什么没穿衣服？你俩在浴室里干嘛了？！”

仙道迈开步子走到床边，将流川放到床上。

流川窘迫难当，卷起被子在床上打了个滚，不想面对不请自来的北山。

然而北山不依不饶：“流小川，你多大的人了？怎么走几步路还要仙道抱啊？被他干到腿软了？”

一个枕头带着流川的恼羞成怒狠狠地砸中了北山。

北山揉揉鼻子，一屁股坐在了仙道的床上：“你俩也太嚣张了，门都不锁。”

流川闷在被子底下开怼：“除了你，白痴都知道敲门。”

“你躲着干嘛？没脸见人啊？”北山脱下外套。

流川一听，当即掀开被子坐了起来，虎着脸怒视北山。

北山大笑：“我的妈啊，你的脸也太红了吧！不知道的还以为是哪颗小番茄成精了呢。”

“北山野，你差不多一点。”仙道穿好短袖和睡裤走了过来。

北山抱着外套笑得停不下来：“仙道彰，你媳妇儿真是一天比一天可爱。”

仙道发觉北山不大对劲，他闻到了一股酒味，皱了皱眉，压低声音问：“你喝了假酒？”

“不是假酒，我舍友自己酿的梅子酒。”

“你们在宿舍里酿酒？”仙道露出诧异的眼神。

北山瞪着仙道：“怎么？只许你跟流小川在宿舍里造人，不许我们酿酒？”

“……你喝了多少？”

“不多不多，也就一斤吧。哈哈哈哈，仙道彰，我觉得好开心啊。我有你还有志村这么好的朋友，你老婆又漂亮！——哎呦操你妈的，谁他妈用拖鞋砸老子啊？出来，老子弄不死你！——流小川，我就知道是你，每次都是你！你妈的，你还砸？你再砸一个试试，我强吻你老公了哦！”

仙道迅速退离，坐在了流川旁边，轻抚他的后背：“他喝多了，犯不着跟一个醉鬼置气。”

“等他明天酒醒了，让他来高二教学楼的天台见我。”流川语调平缓，但每一个字都裹着冷飕飕的杀气。

“我没醉！谁他妈要跟你天台见啊！你他妈又不会抽烟！”北山大吼一声，把一盒东西放在了折叠木桌上，“我是来给你们送草莓的。学校超市上了一批新鲜草莓，一抢而空，老子差点跟人打起来，拼死拼活买了两盒，一盒让那个谁拿给小奶昔了，一盒给你们。妈的，这群臭傻逼，草莓没吃过吗？抢个屁！操！”

“小奶昔是谁？”流川眼神更冷了，北山这么快就跟其他人好上了？

“你弟弟啊，小奶昔就是小汐，小汐就是小奶昔。哎呦，我好喜欢他。”北山捧着脸，醉酒状态下的他根本不顾形象，犹如怀春少女般，神情娇羞，“我想过了，别说三座大山，就是三千三万座大山我都不怕！流小川，帮我带句话给你大哥。让他有本事就把我北山野的脑袋拧下来，要不然我是不会放弃的。”

正所谓酒壮怂人胆，况且北山原本也不是怂人，因此越发猖狂了，语气横得不得了。

“仙道彰，你笑个屁啊！你个重色轻友的王八蛋，你是不是忘了？流川大哥那一关你也没过呢！”北山睨着仙道说道，“你天天在宿舍里干他弟弟，你就知道干他弟弟！你觉得你的脑袋还保得住吗？”

流川听不下去了，拎起床上剩下的那个枕头跳下床。

仙道搂住他的腰把人拖回来：“你想干嘛？”

“捂死他。”流川如同一个没有感情的杀手，眸底寒光凛冽。

“冷静一点。”仙道将流川抱回床上，喂他吃了颗草莓，亲他的眉骨，“不生气，明天我帮你揍他。”

流川嚼着草莓，还挺甜，他看了仙道一眼：“还要。”

仙道整盒拿了过来，挑了个大的，摘掉叶子，递给流川：“这么喜欢吃草莓？以后我每天种几颗给你。”

不等流川说话，北山扯着喉咙放声高歌：“我是一匹荒原里的狼，二哈是老子的孙子，全天下的狗都得管我叫爷爷，嗷呜——”

这么难听的歌估计是北山现编的，仙道着实哭笑不得。这酒品和日暮半斤八两，喝多了就跟神经病没两样。

流川忍无可忍，太阳穴突突直跳，他冷着脸拿起手机，拍下北山鬼哭狼嚎的丑态，把视频发给了小汐。


	116. Chapter 116

116.

第二天北山酒醒后，得知自己发酒疯时的样子被流川录成视频传到了小汐手里，顿时血液倒流，脚底冰凉。他不想活了，说什么也要把流川拖到天台一起跳下去同归于尽。好死不死正好撞上流川的起床气。

仙道牙刷了一半，就听到打斗的响动，不用猜也知道北山又不要命似的招惹流川了。他匆匆漱了个口，拎起毛巾一角擦了擦嘴巴，快步走了出去。

论单打独斗，流川只在仙道手里吃过亏，北山无疑是自讨苦吃。

流川沉黑的眼眸恍如冻结的深渊，眉宇间凝聚着寒彻透骨的戾气。

北山颧骨处青了一片，看见仙道，一把将他扯了过来，来了个恶人先告状：“你老婆又打我。你到底管不管？”

“我都想动手收拾你了。”仙道说完就去安抚处在炸毛状态的小狐狸。

北山自知理亏，揉着脸上的淤青，痛得呲牙咧嘴，在心里怒骂舍友，要不是他在宿舍里酿了酒，自己会出这么大的糗吗？

流川就是不高兴，看什么都不顺眼，内心充斥着强烈的厌学情绪，他不想去上课，只想裹着被子睡觉。

阴蒙蒙的天色以及滴滴答答的雨声令流川更烦了，整个人笼在一团寒气森森的低气压当中。

仙道冒死哄了好一会儿才把人稍微哄好了一点，流川冷着脸进浴室换校服了。

“没事吧？”仙道拧开一瓶矿泉水，递给北山，看了眼他脸上的伤。

“小打小闹能有什么事？就当被猫挠了。”北山说着，突然“啊——”地怪叫了一声，极度懊恼地用劲踹了一脚仙道的床，“你老婆这次实在是太他妈过分了！我以后还怎么面对小奶昔啊？”

仙道调侃道：“你那歌其实唱得还可以。”

“你妈的，提到这件事我就憋屈。我他妈一觉睡醒变狗祖宗了！操！”北山又忿忿地踹了床一脚。

仙道笑得不行：“好歹也是一头荒原里的狼。”

北山朝着仙道的肩窝杵了一拳：“哥们，你再笑我翻脸了！把我昨晚买给你们的那盒草莓还给我！”

仙道耸了下肩膀：“都吃完了。”

“吐出来！”

这么幼稚的话仙道懒得接，转身走向衣柜，拿出挂在里面的校服。

北山既生自己酒后失态的气，又生流川落井下石的气，还生仙道雪上加霜的气，他简直就快气死了，往床上一坐，仰起头吨吨吨的猛灌矿泉水。

流川的声音从浴室里传出：“仙道，过来帮我打领带。我搞不定。”语气还是不怎么好，大概跟领带较上了劲。

“来了。”仙道一刻也不敢耽搁，怕晚一秒流川就把领带扯断了。

推开门一看，流川的领带歪歪斜斜地挂在脖子上，衬衫扣子也没系好，一副气鼓鼓的样子。

仙道被萌得肝颤，最要命的是，薄荷味的信息素向他扑来。

这哪还挡得住？仙道反手关上浴室门，燥热自后颈迅速流转全身，最后尽数汇聚于下腹。

流川眸光一动，发觉仙道在释放Alpha动情时的信息素，赶紧捂住他的后颈，压低声音说：“你到底有没有自制力？”

仙道呼出一口灼热的气息：“以前有，就算发情的Omega用信息素撩我，我也不会有生理反应。但是，遇到你之后就一天不如一天了。”

流川脸色当即沉了下来，心里怒气暴涨：“你被发情的Omega撩过？”

“我只是打个比方而已，况且这不是重点。”仙道扶住流川的腰，他近乎贪婪地摄入让他情迷的薄荷香，室外的雨声逐渐变远，像是被山峦阻隔，呼吸声与心跳声一下子无限放大，野兽般的欲望在内心鼓噪叫嚣，“崽，你知道你现在有多香吗？”

燥热顺着血管流窜，在心房里燃起大火。

仙道的眼神变得深邃起来——在Alpha本能的驱使之下，想要标记流川的执拗独zhàn欲浴火而生。

流川不可能感知不到危险降临，仙道此时的眼神他再熟悉不过了。

可是仙道的信息素困住了他，如同跌进了一张硕大的蛛网里，挣脱不得。

仙道磨了下犬齿，倏地拉起流川的手，咬在了他白皙的手腕上。

流川受信息素的压制，一时忘了推开仙道，任由他咬了这一口。

仙道慢慢舔弄他咬出来的牙印，然后虔诚地吻了流川的手背。

流川几乎要在雪松的气息中窒息，手指微微地颤动了一下，把手用力地抽了回来。

仙道抬眸，捧住流川的脸，耐心又温柔地亲他的嘴唇。

粗重的喘息和雨声交织在一起。

 

要不是北山等得不耐烦了，跑过来砰砰拍门，仙道不可能停下来。

“系个领带要这么久吗？快出来，我要上厕所。”

流川犹如惊弓之鸟，一下退出仙道的怀抱，打开水龙头，掬了捧冷水扑在脸上降温。

仙道拉开浴室门，放北山进来。

北山被仙道浓重的信息素呛到了，一阵反胃，加上昨晚喝多了，胃本来就不舒服，受这么大的刺激，一个没忍住就抱着马桶吐起了酸水。

“我操……”北山脸色惨白地坐在了地上，“开窗，赶紧开窗！呕……”

仙道打开浴室里的空气循环系统，拉着流川出去，把浴室留给北山。

北山独自缓了片刻，信息素消散的过程中，他隐隐闻到了甜薄荷的气味，但似有若无，不知道是不是错觉，更多的还是难闻到令人发指的雪松味。

小汐也说过，流川的信息素是甜的。

难不成……

北山转念一想刚刚流川打他的狠劲，还是无法说服自己把流川跟Omega挂上勾。

世界之大无奇不有，兴许极个别Alpha的信息素就是甜甜的呢？

北山的好奇心不算重，又或者是学渣本性难改，缺乏寻根究底的钻研精神，他没再多想，上了个厕所，洗漱完就走出去了。

整理好着装，三人离开宿舍楼。

早晨的室外温度只有六度左右，雨刚停，阴冷湿寒的风仿佛能吹进骨头里。

仙道捱得住，流川和北山捱不住了。

俩动不动就互啄的学渣难得步调一致，低着头缩在仙道身后躲风，无奈都个子太高，仙道的身板也不能成为他们的屏障。

北山用手肘撞了撞流川，小声撺掇他：“喂，去网上买点饲料，把你老公喂胖一点。等到开春再让他减肥。”

流川低低地“嗯”了一声，同意了北山的馊主意。

仙道闭了闭眼睛，扭头摁住流川的后颈：“你嗯什么嗯？”

“冷。”流川轻轻吸了下鼻子，面无表情地撒娇。

仙道拿他没辙，脱下自己身上的羽绒服把人紧紧一裹：“都说了让你穿厚的那件羽绒服。”

“太臃肿了。不帅。”加了件带着仙道体温的羽绒服，还有他的信息素气味，流川有种寒处逢春的感觉。

仙道捏捏流川被风吹得冷冰冰的脸，笑着说：“宝贝，自信一点，你就算披床破棉被当外套，也是整个忍冬市最靓的崽。”

北山禁不住打了个寒颤，望了望潮湿的天空，一阵冷风刮过，他觉得更冷了。


	117. Chapter 117

117.

一连几天都是雨天，气温一天比一天低，忍冬市进入了真正寒冷的深冬。

商陆的师生们穿上了严严实实的冬装，流川也不例外，在恶劣的天气下，风度什么的不要也罢。今早出门前，仙道还给他戴上了一个兔毛保暖护耳。

耳朵上圆圆的两大团，柔化了流川的冰山气质，高二厚款羽绒服又是白色的，跟护耳的颜色很搭，此时的他看起来就像邻家招人疼的乖小孩。

“崽，你戴这个好可爱，比卖家的展示图好看多了。”仙道边说边掏出手机，对着流川拍了张照片。

“我不要戴。”流川粗暴地摘下护耳，扔还给仙道。他从不走萌系路线，毛茸茸的护耳明显是小汐的装备，不应该出现在他的身上。

“外面风这么大，不怕把耳朵冻没了？”

“我的羽绒服有帽子。”流川嫌弃地看了眼仙道手里的护耳，“以后少买这种奇奇怪怪的东西。”

既然流川不中意，仙道也不强求，反正照片已经到手了，他将护耳塞进了抽屉里。

走出宿舍楼，仙道撑开伞，揽着流川朝食堂走去。

路面上全是积水，雨停后估计会结冰。

流川薄唇紧抿，凛冽的风如刮骨的刀，从脸上割过，吹得他睁不开眼睛。

缩着身子躲风的模样，在仙道看来也是特别可爱的：“你要是小一点就好了，我可以把你裹在衣服里。”

流川想都没想就开口反诘：“你怎么不说你不够大？”

“我不够大？”仙道故意曲解流川的意思，笑着逗他，“那你想要多大的？”

流川斜了仙道一眼，明智地选择不搭腔。

 

吃完早饭，仙道照常把流川送到高二十一班的教室门口，起初只要他一出现就会引起不小的轰动，现在次数多了，天天跑来高二刷脸，众人的新鲜感都过去了。原先那几个跟得了失心疯一样的女生也不再发癫，不知道从何时，变成了一群端庄慈祥的姨母，双手捧脸注视着流川笑弯了眼。

仙道每每看到这些小姑娘亮晶晶的星星眼，就会产生把流川锁起来不给别人看的阴暗想法。

流川见仙道杵在原地一动不动，戳了下他的脸颊：“你还不走？”

仙道回过神，笑了一下，抓住流川的手，低头亲他的指尖，眼神却状似无意地瞟向数量众多的潜在情敌，漫不经心地向她们示威。

女生们皆是一愣，继而反应过来仙道的用意，一个个气得柳眉倒竖，强烈谴责仙道这种仗着自己长得帅就为所欲为的狂妄举动。

流川在这时倏地收回了手。

女生们暗中叫好。宝贝干得漂亮！就该拿出高岭之花的气势，哪怕男朋友也只能远观……天呐！崽崽！你捧着他的脸回亲他干什么！你的矜傲呢！你还小！妈妈不允许！

然而亲都亲了，反对无效。

这几个女生对仙道真是又爱又恨，爱的是他这张帅气逼人的脸，恨的是他夺走了她们班的长腿崽崽。

仙道得到了流川的一个吻，等于大获全胜，所有的情敌在他面前都不堪一击——除了头号情敌Ares。

这条死狗简直有毒，牢牢地俘获了流川的冰山之心。流川还把它的照片发在了朋友圈，九宫图的顶级待遇。

这等殊荣，仙道想都不敢想。流川的朋友圈拢共三条，一条被Ares满屏霸占，一条是游戏胜利的截图，另一条则与他有关，是一张让人倒抽一口凉气的惊世丑照。

——再帅的脸也架不住流川刁钻古怪的抓拍角度。

仙道搞不懂流川的小脑瓜子里到底在想些什么。别人秀男友他也秀男友，别人颜值不够修图软件凑，他倒好，把自家的校草男友搞得人不人鬼不鬼的发在朋友圈里，用来辟邪？

“你又在发什么愣？”流川拍了下仙道的胳膊。

“我在想，你什么时候才能在你的朋友圈里认真地秀一下你的男朋友呢？”

流川盯着仙道的眼睛看了一会儿，低声说了句“知道了”。

 

仙道回到高三七班，收起雨伞挂在门边的沥水架上。

他的手机响了一下，是流川发来的微信：秀了。

仙道怀疑流川又要恶搞自己了，没抱什么希望，点进朋友圈一看，是他裸着上身趴在阳光里沉睡的照片。

配字是流川一贯以来的精简作风，只有两个字：我的。

你的你的！整个人都是你的！

仙道拍了下发烫的后颈，心里仿似有一江春水悠悠漫开，所过之处都是花苞绽开般的雀跃。

日暮第一个评论：事后？唉，小枫，不是我说，我这个小表弟中看不中用啊。没把你干晕自己先晕过去了？

仙道决定把日暮这些年的风流账整理成册，拿给唐泽鉴赏。

紧跟着是北山：你老公多久没健身了？啧啧啧，肌肉好像松弛了啊。

仙道抬起头看了看坐在斜对面低着头玩手机的北山，真想一饮料罐砸过去。

然后是小卷毛：哇哦，大早上看到老大精壮的肉体，视觉冲击感太强了。老天爷啊，瞧瞧这完美到人神共愤的肌肉，切一块下来，用胡椒粉腌二十分钟，再用黄油煎一煎，倒上秘制酱料。隔壁邻居家的老母狗都馋哭了呢！

比起养好肋骨上的伤，仙道觉得小卷毛更应该去精神科挂个号。

小汐也凑了个热闹：小哥，你们又在哪里发生xìng关系了呀？

仙道：“……”

仙道正准备一个个教训过去，刚输入了一个字，他觉察有人如鬼魅般站定在自己的身后，转头一看，是好几天没来学校的悠真。

悠真的气色不太好，整个人呈现出一种失去血色的苍白感，脸颊凹陷，瘦得形销骨立，脖子上还缠着一圈绷带。

仙道皱了下眉，锁屏手机，语气平淡地问：“有事？”

有栖本就不待见悠真，回过头略显厌烦地打量了他几眼。

悠真无视有栖，直直地望着仙道，眼睛大而空洞，嗓音嘶哑地说道：“我妈妈死了……”

华音入院第二天晚上就停止了心跳，没能抢救回来。她的死上了新闻头条，这阵子微博上都是与其相关的热搜。

悠真的爷爷在忍冬市算是有头有脸的老牌地产大亨，长媳因抑郁症自杀身亡必然遮掩不了。尤其是Omega保护协会，咬死中岛家不放，他们怀疑华音受到了虐待、长期没有得到Alpha的信息素抚慰才会走上绝路。也有人爆料，华音的丈夫婚内出轨，外头养了不少年轻的Omega，其中一个还给他生了个儿子。

事情闹得这么大，学校里都传遍了，仙道不可能不知情。

“仙道彰，你帮帮我吧。”悠真忽然来了这么一句，他的嘴唇颤抖了一下，跪在地上抓住仙道的胳膊，一眨眼睛，眼泪就掉了出来，“我需要你的信息素……你能不能给我一个临时标记？”

仙道闻言，眼神骤然降至冰点，挣开他的手：“你又想玩什么花样？”

有栖露出震惊的表情。让仙道临时标记你？你他妈怎么不上天？但念在悠真刚刚失去母亲，他忍着没有吭声。

“不是玩花样。”悠真抹了下眼泪，哽咽道，“我爷爷觉得我妈妈自杀给家族蒙羞，还惹了一大堆麻烦，他迁怒到了我的身上，叫人弄伤了我的腺体……仙道，你是高等级Alpha，只要你临时标记我，你的信息素就能帮我的腺体自愈……求求你，如果你不帮我，我的腺体会慢慢萎缩……”

悠真的情绪极度不稳定，他胡乱地扯下脖子上的绷带，后颈顷刻间涌出了蜜桃腐烂的气息：“我没有骗你，我的腺体……除了你以外，我不认识别的高等级Alpha。”

仙道神情未变：“你应该去找专业的医生。”

“医生救不了我！只有高等级Alpha的信息素才能救我！”悠真面色如鬼，语速变快，眼泪落得像断线的珠子，“只是临时标记而已，你不会有什么损失……”

“抱歉。”仙道的态度很坚决。

悠真的眼神闪过一丝狠厉，如耍泼一般声音尖利地质问：“你能救我为什么不肯救我！你想看着我死吗？”

有栖感觉自己是个铁石心肠的人，一点也不觉得悠真有多可怜，反倒特别不齿他用道德绑架仙道的卑劣行为。

“我真的帮不了你。”仙道没有迟疑的又拒绝了一次。他这辈子也不可能咬其他人的后颈——高等级Alpha对配偶的忠诚是深刻在骨子里的，任何外力都难以摧毁。

悠真的哭闹声越来越大，在早读的同学纷纷噤了声，朝他这边看了过来。

仙道扫了眼悠真伤势骇人的后颈，估计腺体被生生地挖掉了一部分：“这样吧，我打给我的家庭医生，他给不少腺体受创的Omega做过修复手术。”

北山没料到悠真会这么惨，讨厌归讨厌，但毕竟相识一场，还是动了恻隐之心。

教室里鸦雀无声，大家投向悠真的目光或怜悯或同情。

北山想了想，给志村发了条微信，把悠真目前的情况告诉他。

志村回得很快：别管他。

北山：真不管？他的腺体都烂了，信息素气味太难闻了。他爷爷还是人吗？

志村：不是他爷爷弄伤的。他爷爷这个老东西的确是个重A轻O的极端守旧派，但是不至于把悠真往死里整。

北山：那他的腺体是怎么受伤的？

志村：他用信息素勾引他爸养在外面的那个私生子，被他爸的情妇撞了个正着。是这个情妇用匕首剜伤了他的腺体。

北山：……

北山：他干嘛勾引他同父异母的亲弟弟啊？而且他妈妈还尸骨未寒……他疯了吗？

志村：悠真想报复，故意制造丑闻，让所有人都不好过。中岛家的内部关系很复杂，三言两语的也说不清。总之你一定要劝住仙道，无论如何都不能心软。临时标记对于一个Alpha来说确实不算什么，但如果被流川枫知道了，肯定这辈子都膈应。

北山：放心，仙道哪有这么蠢？他不是没脑子的滥好人，更不会干出这种对不起流小川的事情。

志村：嗯。也是。

志村：这阵子我就不回学校了。悠真的妈妈生前跟我妈关系不错，我妈一心想要替她讨回公道。中岛家那边就派人来找我妈的麻烦，我得盯紧一点。操！这都是些什么破事啊，烦得要死！

北山：需要帮忙知会一声。

志村：好。


	118. Chapter 118

118.

仙道一通电话把唐泽叫了过来，算是仁至义尽了。要不是因为悠真信息素等级不够高，运气也不够好，他的人生就被这个Omega用卑劣的手段改写了。

生活委员和另一个Beta女生把悠真从地上扶起来，后颈的伤触目惊心，两个女孩子都不忍心看。

腐烂的蜜桃气味在教室里弥散开，一个Alpha实在受不了了，也不管外头有多冷，将窗户一扇一扇拉开。潮湿的冷空气灌了进来，冲淡了悠真的信息素。

生活委员拿来绷带以及消毒水，替悠真稍微处理了一下伤口。

悠真落魄地坐在椅子上，垂着眼睛，不停跌落的眼泪砸在裤子上，洇开深色的水迹。

Beta女生倒了一杯热水给悠真，她不知该怎么安慰，只能小声地说：“别担心，你的腺体会好起来的。”

悠真用手背擦了擦眼泪，后颈的刺痛感没有一刻缓和过，他以一种委屈至极的哭腔说道：“最有效的治愈方式是高等级Alpha的信息素，我以为仙道会顾念同学情谊……”

北山怒喝一声：“你他妈给我闭嘴！没完了是吧？你以为所有人都跟你一样开放？有种你去高二找流川枫，问问他肯不肯让他的男朋友临时标记你，操！”

听到流川的名字，偏激的怨恨顷刻间几乎充斥了悠真的全身——流川仿佛是一颗灾星，自打遇到他以后，诸事不顺，厄运接踵而至。

然而悠真又无可奈何，他本就没什么能耐，以前还有志村坚定不移的当他的靠山，如今身后谁也没有了。

思及此，悠真悲从中来，犹如困兽般焦躁且绝望，眼泪越落越凶。

坐在北山前面的Alpha见悠真哭成这样，心生怜惜，小声地劝道：“野哥，算了算了，你就少说一句吧，悠真他现在怪可怜的，你们以前不是玩得挺好的吗？”

“放屁！老子什么时候跟他好过了？”北山离开座位，朝仙道走去，朝他歪了下脑袋，“走不走？”

仙道也被悠真烦得不行，当即拿了手机和外套，跟北山一起从教室后门出去了。

今早商陆召开全体教职工大会，一上午都是自习课，否则这个点早就有老师过来上课了。

外面还在下雨，两人无处可去，索性跑到高二叫上流川，到学校的甜品店里坐着打发时间。

北山点了两杯咖啡、一杯热牛奶，摸出手机，递给仙道。

仙道伸手接过，屏幕上的微信对话框是北山跟志村刚才的聊天记录。

北山架着腿靠在椅子上：“没想到吧？悠真的腺体是这么受伤的。他的脸皮真够厚的，居然还能像是什么都没发生似的，跑到你面前哭闹。”

流川眼神转冷：“那个Omega对仙道还没死心？”

北山露出调侃的笑容：“乖乖喝你的牛奶，哥哥们说话小孩子少插嘴。”

“你又皮痒了？”流川微眯了下眼睛，眸底危险流转。

“放心，仙道彰这辈子都是你的，谁也抢不走。”北山往咖啡里加了颗奶球，端起杯子品了一口。

流川低低地“哼”了一声，用热牛奶换走了仙道的那杯咖啡。

仙道对悠真的事不感兴趣，把手机锁屏还给了北山，看着流川一个劲地撕开小包黄糖倒进咖啡里，问道：“喝这么甜？”

“不行？”流川不知道是不是受腺体影响，最近几天的口味跟以前不一样了，变得格外嗜甜。

“行。奶球要吗？”

“嗯。”

“再给你点一块草莓蛋糕？”

“好。”

仙道抬手朝甜品店的服务生示意。

北山皱了下眉，心想流川除了干架是Alpha狠厉的作风以外，其余习性怎么越来越像Omega了？他视线往下，盯着流川的小腹，里头会不会有仙道的孩子了？——这个突然冒出来的荒唐念头令北山打了个寒颤，赶紧低头喝了一大口热咖啡，差点没把他的舌头烫掉。

然而即便如此，还是没能打断北山的发散性思维——仙道和流川干起架来一个比一个狠，他们强强结合的爱情结晶估计不会是软萌可爱的小甜椒，很有可能是三岁杀虎四岁擒龙的混世小魔头，万一天天骑在他脖子上打他该怎么办呀？

流川不懂读心术，自然窥探不到北山的想法，管自己吃着蛋糕，还大方地分给了仙道一颗草莓。

 

九点一刻，唐泽推开甜品店的玻璃门走了进来。

日暮收起伞，紧随其后，他的头发有点乱，脸看起来很臭，像是有人欠了他五百万似的。

“你们也太爽了吧？上课时间在甜品店吃东西？”唐泽拍去肩头的雨水，边说边走向三人所在的位置，拉了把椅子坐了下来。

“上午没有老师上课。”仙道的手搭在了流川的椅背上，朝唐泽笑了笑，“喝什么？”

日暮整个人杀气腾腾的，立在仙道后面，扇了下他的后脑勺：“大早上的把你未来表嫂叫来学校，真有你的。他昨晚值班，回家躺了不到两个小时就被你的电话吵醒了。我他妈也没睡够。”

“喂，不要弄乱我的发型。”仙道抬手拨了下头发。

流川扭头看了看：“没乱。很帅。”

仙道眼眸一弯，真想凑过去亲一亲嘴甜的小狐狸。

北山决定无视这份突如其来的狗粮，抬眸看着日暮：“丞哥，你跟唐泽医生同居啦？”

“有什么问题吗？”日暮捏了下流川的肩膀，“小枫，你的咖啡让我喝一口。”

唐泽横了日暮一样：“听他胡扯。我根本没同意，他自作主张带着Ares死皮赖脸地住到我家里，赶都赶不住。”

“你还好意思说？你妈的，你给Ares买了张小床，我却只有一张床垫，每晚都睡在地上。到底谁是人谁是狗啊？”日暮从流川手里接过冷掉的咖啡，一入口差点吐出来，“我操，这是糖浆？”

北山大笑：“来，丞哥，喝我的。”

日暮把咖啡放回桌上，绕过唐泽，坐在了北山旁边的空椅子上。

“好了，别闹了。先说正事。”唐泽扶了下眼镜，“腺体受伤的那个Omega呢？”

仙道答道：“应该在教室里。他的信息素有腐变的现象，看起来伤得很严重。”

“带我过去看看。能联系到他的监护人吗？如果信息素腐变，基本上很难靠药剂治愈，需要通过手术修复。”

唐泽说着准备起身，被日暮按回椅子上。

“你还没吃早饭，吃完再去也不迟。待会儿低血糖发作了有你受的。”日暮的语气不容唐泽拒绝，抬手叫来服务生，点了份火腿三明治套餐。

等到三明治送过来了，流川一脸镇定地偷拿了一块。

仙道、日暮和唐泽倒是不在意，流川在他们眼里就是小朋友，嘴馋很正常，但是在北山的心里却掀起了轩然大波。他记得流川一向吃得不算多，食量不到自己的一半。

——难不成真怀上了？

北山探究的视线在仙道和流川两人身上来回梭巡。

他哪里知道流川食欲大增的原因是腺体的快速发育损耗了太多能量，需要通过食物来补充。

日暮瞥见北山古怪的神情，不客气地捶了他一拳：“鬼上身了？”

北山吃痛回过神来，再看流川，吃完三明治又叼走了仙道喂到他嘴边的巧克力。

实锤了。

他只能再次搬出“世界之大无奇不有”这套万能理论，石头里都能蹦出猴子，信息素甜甜的Alpha揣个娃也不是不可能。

反正流川绝对不是Omega。

因为他绝对不会被Omega一次又一次打得毫无还手之力甚至已经开始怀疑人生。


	119. Chapter 119

119.

唐泽在楼梯口粗略地检查了悠真的后颈，表情凝重：“啧，你伤得怎么严重怎么不去医院？”

悠真的双眼哭得红肿不堪，似有什么难言之隐，动了动嘴唇没有发出声音。

唐泽没再多问，脱下厚外套，裹住悠真，看向仙道：“人我先带走了，我会联系他的监护人。”

仙道点了下头：“麻烦你了。”

日暮把自己的大衣给了唐泽，接过流川递来的两把雨伞。

悠真做过什么日暮心知肚明，他的态度比较冷淡，打开其中一把伞塞进唐泽手里，撑起另一把走入寒冷的雨中。

北山看着他们走远，正要说话，孰料一转头竟对上训导主任那张比乌云更黑的脸。

永岛老师眼中怒气横生：“北山野，仙道彰，流川枫！又是你们三个！别的学生都在上自习课，请问你们在干什么？——哟，流川枫，小日子过得挺惬意啊，还捧杯热奶茶？要不再给你配点小蛋糕？”

流川板着脸认真回答：“不用，刚才在甜品店吃过一块了。”

仙道抿紧嘴唇硬生生地憋住笑。男朋友太可爱真是招架不住。

永岛老师瞪着眼睛噎了一下，见北山在偷笑，越发生气：“你们三个跟我回办公室，一人一份千字检讨！”

流川后悔跟着仙道和北山逃课了，早知道就应该待在教室里睡觉，一想到又要写检讨，他眼中显露出烦躁的神色，咬住吸管一口气喝完杯子里剩下的奶茶。

“还有，”永岛老师看了看仙道和流川，“学生早恋我都是睁一只闭一眼的，但是你俩未免也太过高调了。再不知收敛，我只有通知你们家长了。”

北山在心里翻了个白眼。通知家长有个屁用！搞不好双方家长在学校里一碰面就当场把婚期给定下来了。孩子都有了，领证还会远吗？

他幽幽地看了仙道一眼。心想仙道都快当爸爸了，自己却连向小汐告白的勇气都没有。

仙道读不懂北山的奇怪眼神，以为他在怨念写检讨这件事，搭着他的肩膀拍了一拍：“一千字而已，小意思。”

永岛老师回头：“那就再加一千！”

 

悠真一路上一句话都没说。他跟唐泽没接触过，又有点惧怕日暮，自然安静不语。

到了校门口，雨停了。日暮的车停在校门口对面的停车位上，刚解锁准备坐进驾驶室，从前面那辆黑色SUV里下来四个戴着黑色墨镜的男人。

悠真一看到他们，脸色惨白，吓得躲在了唐泽身后瑟瑟发抖。

“有什么事吗？”日暮往后退了一步，挡在唐泽面前。

“把这个Omega交给我们。”

悠真攥紧唐泽的衣服：“我不能跟他们走，他们是我爸的情妇雇佣的保镖。”

唐泽护着悠真，语气强势：“他是我的病人，我必须带他去我的医院。你们赶紧让开，不然我马上报警。”

“少他妈多管闲事！”其中一个偏胖的男人用手指了指唐泽。

“你他妈凶谁呢？”日暮拉开后车厢的门，把唐泽和悠真推了进去，回头就是一拳，干倒了这个出言不逊的男人，“妈的，你们也不去打听打听，忍冬市谁敢挡我日暮丞的道！”

日暮利索地收拾了四人，坐进了驾驶室，一踩油门，跑车如离弦之箭，咆哮而出。

唐泽安抚悠真的情绪，递给他一瓶水：“没事了，不要怕。”

“谢谢医生。”悠真擦了下眼泪。

“你爸的情妇要弄死你？”日暮看了眼后视镜，确认那辆SUV没有追上来，适当地降低了车速。

“我今天凌晨从她家里逃出来的，她想彻底毁了我的腺体。我在一家小诊所包扎了伤口，就跑回了学校。起码在学校里我是安全的。”

唐泽皱了皱眉：“你爸不管你？”

这句话触及了悠真的伤心处，像一柄利刃直直地戳进了他的心窝。

悠真低声抽泣：“我分化成Omega以后他就再也没有管过我了。他还逼死了我妈……”

眼泪流入口中，苦涩难咽。

唐泽低低地叹了一口气，拍拍悠真的肩膀，安慰了他几句。

悠真母亲的死闹得沸沸扬扬，昨晚日暮回主宅吃饭的时候几个表姑就在谈论此事。华音与日暮的小表姑是同学，当年出嫁时风光无限，落得如今的下场，令人唏嘘不已。日暮总算能够理解悠真小小年纪心理怎么会扭曲成这样，生在一个畸形的家庭里，爹不疼娘不爱，上面还有一个歧视Omega的老家伙，想想这日子都不好过。不过日暮并不同情悠真，一个人固然无法决定自己的出身，但是可以决定自己的人生。比悠真过得惨的人多了去了，若是个个都像他这样，那还不早就乱了套了？

大约四十分钟后，三人抵达唐泽就职的笹川私立医院。

详细的腺体检查报告出来后，唐泽仔细地看了一遍。

中岛贤一的情妇也不是什么心慈手软的主，这一刀剜得很深。Omega正常的腺体形状呈半月形，从X光片上看，被挖掉了三分之一的性腺，有明显的缺口，还挑断了两根重要的主神经。要是赶在受伤后的三个小时内送过来，注射一支特效修复药剂就能促进性腺重生，主神经可以通过微创手术接好。可惜悠真耽搁太久，伤势恶化，信息素腐变，不动手术是不行了。

日暮拎着三份打包好的外卖走了进来，见唐泽眉头紧锁，而悠真穿着宽大的病服坐在长椅上掉眼泪。

“怎么，情况不太好？”日暮搁下外卖问道。

“不算特别差。需要动手术。”唐泽摘下眼镜，收好办公桌上的资料，“但悠真的家里人不接他的电话，手术同意书没法签。”

悠真望向唐泽：“医生，我自己签可以吗？”

唐泽摇摇头：“不行。你还没有年满十八周岁，也不是独立户口。”

“中岛家都是冷血动物？”日暮将热咖啡放到唐泽手边，看着悠真，“把你爷爷的电话号码报给我，我跟他谈。谈不拢老子就把Omega保护协会的人叫过来。”

悠真擦了下眼泪，仿佛看到了希望：“谢谢丞哥。”

中岛家与日暮家虽无生意上的往来，但同处商界，总归知道彼此。

这几天悠真的爷爷中岛广夫心力交瘁，公司股票下跌不算，还整日被各路媒体长枪短炮追着不放，志村家也在不断地向他施压。

这个时候要是再跟日暮家对立，他恐怕回天乏术。

所以中岛广夫不得不暂时从百忙之中抽出身来，赶到笹川私立医院，他没有询问悠真的腺体是怎么受伤的，也不在意手术存在多大的风险，甚至一句话都没跟悠真说，像是为了完成任务似的，在手术同意书上签了名字后，留下一笔钱就匆匆离开了。


	120. Chapter 120

120.

悠真的手术安排在今晚八点，下午他住进病房输液，一共要挂四袋特效消炎药水。由唐泽的小师叔松永医生主刀。松永今年四十岁出头，是Omega腺体修复手术的大牛，曾救治过不少在xìng侵案中惨遭多个Alpha同时标记被咬烂腺体Omega。悠真这种程度的伤与之相比，不算特别棘手，可毕竟伤口深，又断了两根主神经，也还是不容任何闪失。

唐泽在病房里待了不到半小时就有事回办公室了。

日暮出去抽了根烟，顺便按照唐泽的嘱咐，去医院的便利店里给悠真买了些甜食。

悠真靠坐在病床上，垂眸盯着漆黑的手机屏幕，他一连给志村发了四五条微信，但仿佛石沉大海一般，始终没有收到任何回复。

日暮拆了盒巧克力夹心饼干放在悠真可以活动的那只手旁边。

悠真情绪低落，抬头看了看日暮，踌躇片刻，说道：“丞哥，你能帮我打个电话给志村吗？”

日暮眼中闪过一丝不快，在窗边休息区的单人沙发上坐了下来：“找他有事？”

“晚上动手术，我有点怕……”悠真咬了下发白的嘴唇，“我想让他来医院陪着我。”

日暮笑了一声，忽然问道：“你知不知道志村是怎么帮你解决Robin那件事的？”

提及Robin，悠真的脸色变得更加难看了，低声回答：“志村说，他给了Robin一笔钱。”

“依你对Robin的了解，你认为多少钱可以摆平他？”日暮又问。

“我不清楚……”

“你在庆幸志村替你搞定Robin的同时，有没有想过志村受了多大的伤害？”

悠真沉默了，心虚到不敢看日暮。

 

志村找Robin谈判那晚，日暮得知Robin提前叫了十来个小混混等在KTV的包厢里，他思来想去，怕志村吃亏，骑着车过去看看。一进包厢的门，只见志村被两个小混混压在地上，Robin正在往他的头上浇酒。

日暮当即一头盔砸了过去。

Robin不仅收了钱，还羞辱志村，甚至给志村看了他和悠真在酒店里胡搞的视频。

得亏日暮出了面，Robin欺负学生肆无忌惮，一旦碰到道上真正的大佬，只有认怂的份。这才销毁了所有视频，拿着志村给的钱和他那群狐朋狗友离开这家KTV到别处找乐子去了。

日暮拎着狼狈不堪的志村走出KVT，在门口递给他一支烟。

志村抽了一口，烟不当心呛进了肺里，咳到眼泪掉了出来。他的手抖得厉害，一边哭一边抽烟。

日暮站在旁边一言不发，等志村哭够了，把人送回了家。

要不怎么说积习难改？不是说放下了就不会难过了，戒掉一个人就像在等待伤口的愈合，不戳到还好，一戳到仍然鲜血淋漓痛得要死。

 

不过日暮没打算把这一晚发生的事告诉悠真。他喝了一口在便利店买的苦咖啡，心情烦躁起来：“中岛悠真，我很好奇，你到底哪来的脸要求志村不计前嫌陪你度过难关？你不喜欢他有什么要紧的，感情这玩意儿，有就有，没有就没有了。假如你一开始就表明了态度，志村还犯贱甘愿当你的舔狗，我肯定无话可说。但是你的所作所为，明摆着是在玩nòng他的感情。”

悠真瘪着嘴泫然欲泣：“我无心的……丞哥，我真的不是故意的，我、我只是担心如果我拒绝了志村，我们就做不成朋友了。他是我发小，我不想失去他……”

“你不必在我前面装可怜，也用不着在我这里辩解。你要搞清楚，撇开志村不说，我还是仙道的表哥。听小道消息说，你下在我表弟酒里的药是从丧鸦手里买的，”说到这里，日暮咬了下后牙槽，“你他妈知道丧鸦的药吃死过多少人吗？操，说到这件事我就来气，我表弟招你惹你了？”

悠真被日暮阴沉的眼神吓得不敢吭声，心口又闷又凉，像是盖着一层结了霜的棉絮。

日暮深吸了一口气，内心怒气横生，一眼都不想多看悠真，拿起桌上的咖啡去唐泽的办公室平复情绪了。

悠真只觉得后颈越来越疼，疼到冷汗涔涔，脑子里一片混沌，他忍不住给志村发了条语音，抽噎着说：“志村……你能不能原谅我？我好疼啊……我的腺体好疼。没人要我了，谁都不要我了……你也不要我了吗？”

然而这条语音发送不出去了，鲜红的感叹号昭示了志村不再回头的决心。

悠真像是一下子掉进了冰窟窿里，浑身发寒，他微张着嘴，急促地喘了两下，发狠似的把手机用劲砸了出去。

手机屏幕应声碎裂。

悠真的耳边嗡嗡作响，他委屈到撕心裂肺，怎么也想不到志村竟连一丁点回旋的余地都不给他。

恼怒过后，是无尽的空茫，悠真的眼神变得如同窗外的天空一样灰蒙蒙。

悠真躺倒在病床上，闭着眼睛不停地淌眼泪。他想起充满阳光的童年，爷爷和爸爸都对他很好，妈妈笑起来的样子也非常温柔——要是能回到那个时候就好了。

自分化成Omega的那一刻开始，猛地一下，全都没有了。

悠真躲在被子底下哭，哭得神志恍惚，哭累了，迷迷糊糊地睡去。

他梦见了还是小孩子的志村，头发短短的，缺了颗门牙。

志村笑得眼睛弯了起来，朝他挥手：“悠真，我要走啦！”

悠真在梦里心痛如绞：“你去哪里呀？能不能带上我？”

志村摇头，稚声稚气又极其认真地说：“不能。你不喜欢我，所以我也不喜欢你了。”

悠真试图拽住志村阻止他离开：“不，我喜欢你的。”

志村扭头变回了十七岁的模样，目光似冬日寒冰：“喜欢我？我生日那晚，请问你在哪里？哦，我想起来了，你在酒店的房间里被Robin干到神志不清，当然不会记得我的生日了。”

悠真语塞：“我、我……”

志村的声音残忍且决绝：“你就是一个下贱的低等Omega，脱光了送我床上我他妈都嫌你脏！”

悠真捂住耳朵不停地摇头：“不是……不是我的错，我没错！错的是你们。你们抛弃我的！我只不过是分化成了Omega，我有什么错！你们把我害成这样的！我恨死你们了！我恨你们！”

志村的脸和华音的脸诡异地重叠了。华音已经瘦成了一把骨头，活像一具干尸，她阴测测地盯着悠真，嗓音枯哑：“谁让你自己不争气，分化成了Omega，谁会爱上一个生育工具呢？你喜欢的那个Alpha不就找了个Alpha吗？——小真，为什么你没有跟我一起死？你不是最爱妈妈了吗？我的乖孩子，你活着也是多余，不如死了一了百了。”

“你滚开！滚开！”悠真大叫着惊醒过来，给他换一袋消炎药水的护士吓了一跳。

护士柔声问道：“做噩梦了？”

悠真满头冷汗，惊恐地望着她，喃喃自语：“是梦，都是梦……我妈妈已经死了。她死了……”

护士目露担忧之色，Omega一旦腺体受伤，情绪会变得极度不稳定，消极悲观，并伴随强烈的厌世心理。要是有高等级Alpha的信息素抚慰就能得到缓解，否则只能通过特定的精神类药物调节。

悠真慢慢地闭上了眼睛，睫毛不安地颤动着，后颈还是很痛，牵扯着没有受损的神经，一路痛进了胸腔内。他闻到了自己腐烂的信息素气味，用手臂挡住眼睛又难受地抽泣起来。


	121. Chapter 121

121.

星期天傍晚，太阳已经下山了，商陆高中笼罩在苍茫的暮色中。

北山拎着大包小包走进F-711，见流川正坐在书桌前写作业。

“仙道呢？”北山把手里的东西往折叠木桌上一放，问道。

“出去买晚饭了。”

北山“哦”了一声，从袋子里捧出一个小号的保温壶：“你过来一下。”

“干嘛？”

“过来你就知道了。”北山拧开保温壶的盖子，乳白色的热气飘了出来。

流川起身走到木桌前一看，壶里装着的是喷香的鸡汤。

“给我的？”流川一头雾水地眨了眨眼睛。

“嗯。我妈亲自炖的，油都撇干净了，清汤喝着不腻。”北山把流川按坐在床上，给他倒了一碗。

流川虽然不太明白北山唱得是哪一出，不过鸡汤闻着倒是挺香的，他刚好又饿了，心里寻思着北山不至于在汤里下毒，于是拿起勺子喝了起来。

“我还给你带了些燕窝和花胶，炖盅是新买的。哦对了……”北山敞开小纸袋，拿了几瓶药出来，“叶酸、钙片和复合维生素， 每晚睡觉前各吃一片，别忘了。——流小川，你怎么没穿袜子！袜子呢？赶紧穿上！”

流川露出狐疑的表情，把勺子搁在汤碗里，抬起头看着北山：“你讨好我没用。”

“什么？”

“要追小汐你只能靠自己，我不会帮你助攻的。”

“你想到哪里去了？我……”

北山的话没说完，仙道推开宿舍门走了进来，穿了件墨绿色的连帽卫衣，外搭短款工装风衣，裤子卷到脚踝，既随性又潇洒，与还没来得及脱下加厚冲锋衣的北山仿佛处在两个不同的季节。

“仙道，我怎么觉得你越来越抗冻了？真不冷还是为了耍帅死撑啊？”

“我已经有家室了，用不着在外头耍帅。”仙道反手带上门，“什么这么香？”

流川答道：“鸡汤。”

北山嫉妒仙道不怕冷，寒冬也能这么精神抖擞，心里直冒酸泡，语气不冷不热地说：“没你的份，都是给流川的。”

仙道不以为意地笑了笑，外套一脱，给了流川一份套餐：“你要的避风塘炒蟹。”

“谢谢。”流川喝了汤，肚子更饿了，扯开塑料袋上的活结，拿出套餐。

“什么？！螃蟹！”北山陡然提高了嗓门，迅速夺走流川的餐盒，“仙道，你有没有常识啊？你怎么可以让流川吃螃蟹？！”

仙道喝着热咖啡，不解地问：“为什么不可以让他吃螃蟹？”

流川则目光沉了下来，盯着北山：“还我。”

“你不能吃螃蟹，等生完再吃，不许任性。”

流川头上出现了一个大大的问号。

仙道也不明所以：“生什么？”

“当然是生孩子啊，难道生蛋吗？”

仙道越加听不懂了：“孩子？谁的孩子？”

“操！揣在流川肚子里的不是你的种还能是谁的？我就没见过上赶着给自己戴绿帽的傻……”北山一顿，心想不能带坏未出世的宝宝，他抿了下嘴，生硬地换了个词，“……小傻瓜。”

仙道一口咖啡呛进了气管里，猛咳了几声，扭头震惊地望着流川：“宝贝，你、你怀了？”

他仔细一想，不对啊，距离他们第一次发生关系才多久？这怀孕速度……流川该不会真的是梦里那只跟着他下山的狐狸吧？

流川默默攥起了拳头，手背上青筋明显，目光变得更为森寒：“北山野，你不要当面造谣。”他横了仙道一眼，“还有你，脑子被Ares吃了？”

北山死到临头还不自知，挨着流川坐下来，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我能理解你的抵触心理，假如我被别的Alpha搞大了肚子，我也很难接受。不过孩子既然已经来了，咱们就好好养着。螃蟹这些真不能吃，可能会流产的。要不我给你点份排骨套餐，就着鸡汤一起吃……”

“我没有怀孕，白痴。”流川咬牙打断了北山婆婆妈妈的碎碎念。

仙道顺利走出荒诞的假想世界，喝了口咖啡压压惊：“北山，是谁跟你说流川有我的孩子了？”

“我猜的啊。你没发现流川最近太能吃了吗？”北山理所当然地说道。

仙道叹气：“那是因为他在长身体。”

“放屁！流川都十六岁了，腺体早就成熟了，长个屁的身体？就他的身高，比我还他妈高了两公分，还想怎么长？长成擎天柱？我说，你俩是不是怕我走漏风声所以用这种蹩脚的理由搪塞我？我他妈又不是长舌妇！”北山摸出手机，把网购app点开，给流川看了他的已购清单，“你看，奶粉、玩具、小衣服小鞋子，我净挑贵的买，打着灯笼也找不到我这么尽责的干爹，你们居然防着我？”

北山越说越激动，以轻蔑的眼神看着仙道：“过阵子等流川显怀了，你就会跟我说，流川只是长胖了有小肚腩了，是吧？”

流川不想再听北山自编自导的奇怪剧本，直接把他连同那些什么燕窝花胶一并扔出了F-711。

世界终于清静了。

流川甩上门，沉着脸回到木桌前，揉按了一下腰。

“还疼？”仙道放下咖啡杯，走过来扶着流川的腰捏了捏。

流川的脸倏地一烫，偏过脸去，低声嘟哝：“你的错。”

仙道凑过去亲他，嘴唇压着他的嘴唇，声音低沉又模糊：“嗯，昨晚我不应该让你坐我怀里自己动的，要不然你的腰也不会扭到……”

暧昧的尾音消失在温暖的唇舌间。

流川挡无可挡，退无可退，索性拽住仙道的衣角，合眼回应他的深吻。

 

北山花了两天时间、被流川捶了不下十次，总算勉强接受他没有怀孕的事实。

干爹之梦破碎收场，至于寄到家里的海量婴幼儿用品，也派不上什么用场了。

周三早上下了场小雨，到周四彻底放晴了，忍冬市终于见到了久违的阳光，灰色的云翳消失无踪，天空显得尤为清澈。

吃完晚饭，仙道接到了日暮的电话，说了些关于悠真的事。

松永操刀，手术自然是成功了，但是悠真的术后恢复情况不大理想，主要原因是他的精神状态很差，易怒易悲，情绪波动太大，无法保持平和的心态，又经常受噩梦侵扰，导致信息素变得极其紊乱。

日暮可怜悠真之余，同时又因为这件事颇为烦躁，点了根烟向仙道诉苦：“我觉得唐泽过度关心中岛悠真了，他这几天都住在医院里，连家都不回了。唉，你说你什么时候才能有表嫂？”

仙道靠在书桌旁，一边讲电话一边督促流川写作业，笑着答了一句：“我不急。”

“你他妈每晚抱着那么大一只崽崽睡觉，当然不急啊。我他妈急啊，我都快急死了！要是唐泽稍微懦弱一点，我肯定操了他再说，可他偏偏是个烈性子，我还真不敢突破所有的道德底线。”

“上次在市二医院你那样对他，已经很过分了。唐泽能原谅你，你该感到庆幸。”仙道垂眸用食指点了点流川的数学试卷，“这题错了，宝贝。”

流川努了下嘴，水笔绕着手指旋转，他仰头投以仙道求助的目光：“我不会。”

仙道捏捏流川的脸，对日暮说道：“丞哥，有空再聊，我得教流川写作业了。我以过来人的身份提醒你一下，追求一个人是急不来的。你要循序渐进，投其所好。不过最重要的一点不是你付出得够不够，而是对方对你有没有好感。不然无论你做什么都是白搭。我是比较幸运的例子，我喜欢的人刚好也喜欢我。

“啧，你小子是在秀恩爱呢还是秀恩爱呢？”日暮有点牙酸，他就不该致电情场得意的家伙，还是打给为情所困的北山比较合适，“挂了，再见。”

仙道笑了一下，把手机放在一边，坐在流川身旁空着的那张椅子上，拿了支笔，准备给他讲解他不会的那道题。

流川单手支着脸，眼中略带戏谑：“看来你是情场高手？”

仙道故作诧异：“什么情场高手，我有几斤几两你还不清楚吗？我所有的恋爱经验都是在你身上积累的。”说着，他伸手随意地拍拍流川的后腰，唇角一勾，露出意味深长的笑容，压低声音补充道，“包括实战经验。”


	122. Chapter 122

122.

隔了两天，仙道和北山从学校超市回到教室，进门就听到小卷毛洪亮雀跃的声音：“老大！北山！”

小卷毛兴冲冲地跑到俩人跟前：“诶嘿！我提前一天出院了，惊不惊喜？”

“伤完全好了？”仙道问道。

“当然，不然医生也不会在出院证明上签字的。”小卷毛脸上挂着高兴的笑容，在医院里待了这么久，一出来他就如获新生，没有消毒水气味的空气闻起来就是舒服，外面的阳光也格外的温暖。

北山拿着罐汽水指了指小卷毛的脑袋：“你的头发怎么回事？”

“昨晚丞哥开车戴我出去烫的，帅吧？”

“帅个屁。你一自然卷烫什么卷发啊？搞得跟刷锅用的钢丝球一样。丑爆了。”北山伸手捏住小卷毛的脸颊用力拧了一把，“我操！这肉感！几天不见，你胖了五百斤？卷毛，你得控制饮食了，胖成这样是找不到女朋友的。”

“滚滚滚！”小卷毛打开北山的手，“你不胖不也没有男朋友？”

“嘿！你个小胖卷……”

“哦！是什么这么刺眼？”小卷毛举起双手挡住眼睛，用夸张的腔调说道，“原来是北山灯！我的天，这灯光也太亮了吧！不愧是灯泡世家的唯一传人！”

仙道直接笑出了声。

“小胖卷，你完了。”北山咬牙，勾住小卷毛的脖子就往教室后方的垃圾桶方向拖。

小卷毛惊恐呼叫：“灯哥，你别这么用力，我刚养好，又要被你搞裂了！”

“操！哪这么容易裂？”

“我不都裂过一次了吗？”

他们说的自然是肋骨，但是吵吵嚷嚷的传进别人的耳朵里就变成了别的意思。几个平时在学校论坛上非常活跃的女学生纷纷露出了惊疑不定的眼神。北山把小卷毛搞裂过一次？原来这两个人有隐藏的感情线？

于是在商陆校园里广为流传的三角恋故事，又有了全新的走向，开辟出了一条意想不到的支线。

椎名看到后，截图发给了小汐：汐爷，你好像自作多情了，北山哥喜欢的人是我男神的小跟班，那个绰号叫小卷毛的Beta。他们都上过床了！北山哥好猛啊，把小卷毛后面搞裂住院了！

小汐：假的吧？小卷毛我认识，他住院是因为肋骨骨裂，才不是因为北山哥把他这样那样了。

椎名：编的？要不你问问北山哥？

小汐：我怎么问啊？问他喜欢我还是喜欢小卷毛？

椎名：你这么能吃，又贪财，年纪也太小了，北山哥估计会选小卷毛。

小汐：……

小汐：[不！我还是个孩子，为什么要面对如此残酷的现实.jpg]

小汐：[心疼地抱住小小的自己.jpg]

椎名：汐爷，你是不是对北山哥动心了啊？

过了很久，椎名才收到小汐的回复：我不知道诶。我的理想型是学习成绩好的Alpha，但北山哥不是。

椎名：那如果你崇拜的那个学神和北山哥同时向你告白，你会接受哪一个呢？

椎名：你不用给我答案，你自己心里清楚就行了。我没你这么执着，非认定一样不可。我的理想型是像我男神这样阳光帅气的Alpha，但如果换成你小哥这种冰山美人也是可以的！

小汐：……

椎名：可惜他们两个都不会选我，北山哥还用筷子戳我的酒窝。

椎名：[伤心难过的时候，我学会了喝酒.jpg]

小汐：北山哥喜欢你的小酒窝？

小汐：[暗中观察.jpg]

椎名：喜欢个鬼哦！老子的脸都差点被他戳穿了好吗！还说如果我再唱上次他在视频里唱的那首歌，就当场打死我。他大概忘了我也是Omega了吧。

小汐：[二哈是老子的孙子.jpg]

小汐：[全天下的狗都得管我叫爷爷.jpg]

小汐：[嗷呜——.jpg]

椎名：哈哈哈哈哈好大的狗胆，竟敢把北山哥做成表情包！

小汐：不不不，是我小哥做的。

椎名：……对不起，我收回“狗胆”这个词。

椎名：真想不到你小哥还有这么萌的一面。

小汐：那是，我小哥是冷萌冷萌的大可爱！

小汐：好了，先不聊了。这次期中考试我数学只拿了145分，我得认真听课了。咱们回宿舍再说吧。

椎名对着手机屏幕倒吸了一口气。妈的，他居然连小汐的零头都没有考到。

再看看摊在课桌上的热血少年漫，以及藏在抽屉里吃了一半的海盐薯片，还有搁在窗台上的热奶茶——

算了，人生苦短，及时行乐。全世界有千千万万的学渣，总不见得步入社会后个个都没有出息。

椎名轻而易举地说服了自己继续吃吃喝喝看漫画，至于跪在鸡毛掸子前对爸爸做出的保证，也如云烟般消散了。

 

小卷毛回来后，他和北山几乎每天放学后都去F-711报到。

北山是正经八百换个环境努力读书的，毕竟他的舍友脑子里只有烧烤，还时不时的问他喝不喝酒，影响他学习。

小卷毛则是受不了他的舍友一到冬天就不注意个人卫生，偷懒不洗澡也就算了，连脚都不洗，二十四小时开着空气循环系统还是能闻到熏人的脚臭味。

这天像往常一样，流川和北山坐在书桌前写作业，仙道在旁指点他们，小卷毛窝在角落的懒人沙发上不亦乐乎地打游戏。

“流小川，你这道题解了都快一个小时了，还没解出来？”北山看向流川的试卷，笑嘻嘻地问。

“少管我。”流川一遇到繁琐的难题就心浮气躁，恨不得把出题的人揪出来打一顿。

“喂，最近我这么用功，小奶昔有没有在你面前夸过我？”

“没有。我让他少跟你一起玩，白痴会传染。”

“我操！你至于吗？我不就是误会你怀孕了吗？谁叫仙道长得像那种为了自己爽不戴套的渣A？”

“……”仙道的膝盖中了一箭。上周末他确实没戴，而且全弄在里面了，清理过程中还一个没忍住把流川抵在玻璃墙上又做了两次。

流川神情淡漠如常，耳朵却慢慢地红了起来。

仙道低咳一声，屈起手指叩了叩桌面：“北山，你不要动不动就骚扰流川。”

“骚扰？”北山仰头看着他，“这种醋你都吃？不好意思，我和流川是不可能的，我们是情敌。我骚扰你还差不多，怎么说我也是为你痴狂的可怜人。”

小卷毛霍地抬起头：“北山，你搞过的人是我，你要对我负责，不准再单恋我老大了。”

流川笔尖一顿，眼中出现了疑惑的神色，他拉了拉仙道的衣角。

“嗯？”仙道手搭着流川的后背，弯下身挨近他。

流川偏过脸跟他耳语：“北山和小卷毛在一起了？”

“你抽空翻一翻学校论坛就知道了。”仙道趁机亲了流川一口，“都是胡编乱造的。”

“哦。”

当晚，流川裹着被子登入学校论坛，北山跟小卷毛究竟是怎么一回事他没有搞清楚，只看到首页有不少自己和仙道的帖子。

仙道洗完澡出来的时候，流川正好因为好奇点开了一个外链，手机屏幕上加载出的图片里，他双腿大张被仙道压在沙发的拐角里干得泪眼朦胧。

流川：“……”

仙道也看到了，掀开被子上了床，从背后抱住流川：“你在看什么？嗯？”

流川心里一慌，手抖了一下，匆忙把手机塞到了枕头底下。

“这周可以在沙发上试试。”仙道在流川的后颈上闻到了薄荷香，被撩得心里起火。

“睡了，关灯！”流川耳根发热，抬起手把被子往上扯了一扯，半张脸埋进了被子里。

仙道关了灯，拉开流川脸上的被子，俯下身摸着他发烫的脸颊，跟他交换了一个绵长的晚安吻。


	123. Chapter 123

123.

下周就是圣诞节，据气象预告显示，平安夜可能会下雪。忍冬市很少下雪，去年一月中旬下过一场小雪，只下了几个小时，刚刚积起薄薄一层就飘起了细雨，转眼融化。今年有望过一个白色圣诞，等着过节的市民们都充满了期待。

美铃礼拜五就急吼吼地跑去给绘里香探班了，知辉充当司机，驱车载着她前往剧组所在地。

知辉明面上是说不放心美铃单独出远门，实则暗地里吃着绘里香的醋，说什么都要跟着他的Omega。说起来也是心酸，他其实早就约了美铃去一个童话小镇过圣诞，机票什么的全订好了，美铃却突然想要和绘里香一起看雪。再有，他瞄到美铃给他准备的圣诞礼物是一对很常见的袖扣，而绘里香的圣诞礼物塞了满满的一后备箱。哦对了，美铃还刷爆了他的一张卡。

但是知辉又不能劝阻美铃的心血来潮，因为绘里香毕竟是他儿子的未来岳母。有这层身份在，美铃狂热到失去理智的追星行为就变成了正儿八经地拉近两家的关系，为他们的儿子将来能顺顺当当把儿媳妇娶进门打好坚实的基础。理是这个理没错，可知辉的心里仍然酸得要命，找不到合适的借口发作，越想越憋屈，眉眼一沉，扣了仙道半年的零用钱。

仙道对爸爸幼稚的迁怒之举很是无语，好在他有私房钱，否则流川能得到的圣诞礼物只有他的身体了。

 

二十一号这天傍晚，北山和小卷毛跟着仙道去了F-711，流川已经在宿舍了，木桌上放着披萨店送来的外卖。

小卷毛在北山不断的言语打击下，决心半个月之内减掉在医院里养出来的那一身膘，这几天只吃蔬菜和水果，整个人萎靡不振，这会儿看着不用担心身材走形的三人组吃着披萨喝着饮料，再看看自己手里这盒没什么味道的紫甘蓝生菜沙拉，他简直就快坚持不下去了。

晚饭吃到一半的时候，外头传来“笃笃笃”的敲门声。

“谁啊？”小卷毛应了一声，穿着拖鞋跑过去打开门，他稍稍一愣，“志村？”

志村也小小的愣了一愣：“出院了？”

小卷毛还在生志村的气，不过眼神很平静：“你来干什么？”

志村想起他带人堵流川那天，临走时小卷毛也是用这样的眼神看着他，说他总有一天会后悔今天的选择。

没想到“总有一天”来得这么快。

如今再面对小卷毛，志村尴尬的同时，又感到羞愧。他微微地垂下了眼睛：“我找北山。”

小卷毛没有多说什么，转过身边走边喊：“灯哥，找你的。”

“你他妈能不能别一天天的‘灯哥灯哥’这么叫我？我的头都快被你叫秃了。”北山起身扇了小卷毛一巴掌。

“这外号不是你自己取的吗？”小卷毛揉揉被打痛的后脑勺，还了北山一脚，坐回椅子上继续吃东西。

北山走到门口，看到站在灯下的志村，目露欣喜之色，朝着他的肩窝捶了一拳：“你可算回来了！”

“嗯。”志村笑了笑，神色内敛了许多，顶灯的光线不大明亮，在他身上落了层朦胧的光晕。

“戴顶鸭舌帽干嘛？难看死了。”北山说着摘下了志村头上那顶黑色的鸭舌帽，动作蓦地顿住了，他吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，“我操，你头发呢？！”

“剃了。”志村的笑容看起来带着疲惫，又带着洒脱般的释然，他朝北山挑了下眉，“帅吧？”

北山抿嘴，沉默了片刻，抬手摸了一把志村的寸头，刺刺的，扎手。

他收回手，揣进校裤口袋里，眼底的光暗了暗，忽然抬眸注视着志村，问道：“决定了？”

“决定了，去部队没什么不好的。我这成绩也考不上什么好大学，与其云里雾里的混吃等死得过且过，不如换个环境好好锻炼锻炼。”

“什么时候走？”北山又问。

“一月下旬。”志村呼了口气，声音低了几分，“我想借这个机会转移注意力，新兵训练强度大，苦一点累一点就没什么精力胡思乱想了。悠真的事吧……实在是太让我伤心了，还搞得这么难堪。我确定我对他死心了，可是我每晚还是会梦到他……”

走廊上的温度低，志村呵出一团白汽，在北山的眼前聚拢又消散。

志村转过脸盯着走廊尽头看，以此避开北山的目光。

“他一直在我的梦里哭，叫我回去他的身边。醒过来之后，我觉得心里空荡荡的，特别疼。我想，或许我不够喜欢他吧，没有喜欢到可以照单全收他丑陋的一面。”志村说不下去了，喉咙里像是堵着一口腥甜的血。

从志村身后路过的几个学生好奇地看了他几眼，似乎想窥听二人的谈话。

北山伸手把志村拽进宿舍里，一脚踢上了门。

“听我说，你是对的。”北山揪住志村把他摁在了墙上，“不信你问仙道，他足够喜欢流小川了吧？要是流小川背着他跟别的Alpha开房乱搞……”

一个餐巾纸团准确无误地砸在了北山的后脑勺上。

流川冷着眼，语气不爽：“你不要胡说。”

既然流川出手了，仙道抿了下嘴，把捏在手里已然凹陷下去的饮料罐默默放回原处。

“啧，我只是打个比方嘛。我当然知道你不是这种人，你就跟仙道开房乱搞，行了吧？”北山好不容易当一回知心哥哥，想开导开导处在情感低谷中的好兄弟，被流川这么一打断，他续不了刚才的话茬了。

北山“唉”的叹了一口气，松开志村，替他整理好衣襟，拍拍他的肩膀：“晚饭吃了吗？”

“还没。”

“正好，过来一起吃。”北山走了几步，发现志村没有跟上，扭头不解地皱了皱眉，“发什么愣？该不会嫌弃我们吃剩下的吧？你妈的，披萨不分着吃难道整个给你？”

志村眼神有些飘，似是不大好意思：“这间是仙道和流川枫的宿舍。”

之前闹得这么厉害，什么狠话难听话都说了，志村不知道他的脸该往哪里搁，本来他也不准备走进F-711的。

北山反应过来志村在顾虑什么，他当然希望仙道和志村能冰释前嫌，大家像从前那样开开心心的玩在一起，不过他也明白，无论是否情有可原，志村确实做过伤害流川的事，设身处地的想，假使那天被几个人堵在宿舍里的人是小汐，他无论如何都要拆了这帮家伙的骨头。

宿舍里的气氛陡然微妙起来。

北山站在中间，左右为难，他没有理由，更没有资格要求仙道原谅志村。

志村的呼吸声略显粗重，仿佛在等着达摩克利斯之剑落下来。

仙道的视线转向流川，用眼神征询他的意思。

流川接收到仙道传达给他的讯息，耸了下肩膀，表示无所谓。

仙道转眸，目光沉沉地望着志村，眼中没有一丝笑意。

志村也看着仙道，心绪开始翻涌，他悄悄攥起拳头，刚想说“我走了”然后落荒而逃，不料仙道却唇角勾起，笑着朝他抬了抬下巴。

——悬在头顶的这把剑凭空消失了。

志村一怔，继而眉梢一软。

相逢一笑泯恩仇大抵如此。

北山的眼底透出惊喜的神色，直接冲过去一把抱住仙道，不顾仙道的挣扎，在他脸上重重地亲了一口：“操！仙道彰，你刚才那一下笑得好他妈帅啊！幸好老子不喜欢Alpha，要不然也拜倒在你的校裤下了！”

仙道扯住流川的衣袖：“媳妇儿，他亲我！”

流川的手指指骨捏得格格作响，眼神冷到了极致。

“来来来，还有我们大度又漂亮的崽崽，哥必须也亲你一口！”

“北山野，你不要太过分。”仙道眼疾手快地捏住北山的后颈，把他按翻在一边。

志村见他们打打闹闹的，蓦地有种压在心上的沉石被搬开的感觉，新鲜空气从四面八方涌来，他前所未有的轻松起来，脱了鞋走向他的朋友们，又郑重地向流川道歉。

流川不记仇：“你用不着向我道歉。反正打我打得最狠的人不是你。”

仙道的手明显抖了一下。

谁他妈说流川不记仇的？记在小本本上的旧账都翻出来了！

北山搭着志村的肩膀挑拨离间：“我还以为你忘了呢。不是我说，他那天在游泳馆下手也忒狠了。上去就强吻你，亲完立马按着打！我真的从没见过这么渣的渣A！流小川，这口气你到底是怎么咽下去的？你是不是怕你老公啊？”

这么一通伤人自尊的煽风点火，仙道的下场可想而知，他又一次被流川拖到了阳台上。

北山心情好，兴冲冲地溜过去围观家暴现场，但他怎么也没想到，看见的竟是仙道把流川困在窗台边亲吻的画面。

……操！

北山幸灾乐祸的笑容当即凝固，脸黑了下来，气咻咻地回到木桌旁。

“怎么了？”志村开了罐可乐。

“动物保护协会的电话是多少来着？”

志村：“？？？”

“打给他们，举报商陆高中F-711宿舍里有人疯狂虐狗。”

志村越加搞不清状况了：“狗？哪里有狗啊？”

小卷毛面无表情地嚼着生菜：“我，卷毛狗。北山，灯泡狗。你，寸头狗。三条如假包换的单身狗。”

志村：“……”


	124. Chapter 124

124.

饭后，仙道和流川去操场散了会儿步，又顺道在学校超市里买了些矿泉水和水果，回到宿舍，他们进门就看到地上铺着一张充气床垫，上边摆放着棉被和枕头。

北山和小卷毛都穿着睡衣，正坐在仙道的床上打游戏，浴室里传出水声，应该是志村在里头洗澡。

“你们今晚都住在这里？”仙道换了鞋，接过流川脱下来的外套，挂在一旁。

“是啊，”北山猫在草丛里，开镜淘汰了一名对手玩家，“小胖卷睡你的床，我和志村睡地上。”

“我真是服了。”仙道无语，好好的双人宿舍硬生生成了五人间。

“服什么？嫌我们碍事啊？放心，你跟你媳妇儿爱干嘛干嘛，我们仨保证装聋作哑。”

流川揍北山揍到都不想再揍了，但北山的嘴还是一如既往的欠。

仙道拍拍流川的后腰：“乖，不理他。你作业还没写完吧？”

“用的着你提醒？”流川今天的作业出奇的多，每门主课老师都发了一张试卷，估计得写到半夜，一说起，他的心情就不太好了，穿上拖鞋气呼呼地走向书桌，用力拉开椅子坐了下来。

仙道对流川的小孩子脾气早就见怪不怪了，一个原先上课倒头就睡、连教科书都是崭新的学渣，现在能老老实实的听话写作业，算是天大的进步了。他倒是感到十分欣慰，不过大爷爷那边似乎并不满足，大概是看出流川并非愚钝到不可救药，而是一直以来没有把心思放在学业上。上一次家长会后，仙道就被大爷爷拉进了一个微信小群，群组成员除了他们，还有小爷爷和绍瑾。仙道作为还没有得到完全认可的儿婿，只能定时向三位负责考核他的未来家长汇报流川在学校里的表现以及学习情况。

流川全不知情，只觉得最近仙道盯他盯得好紧，有时候甚至在仙道的身上看到了大爷爷的影子。

仙道给了北山他们一盒草莓、一盒切好的蜜瓜，走上前拎了把椅子坐在流川旁边，拿出手机点进微信群照例回复大爷爷的一系列问话，无非就是流川有没有跟人打架、有没有逃课之类的。他自然是往好了说，把昔日校霸愣是夸成了勤奋努力的学习积极分子。

流川已经开始动笔写英语作业了，冷不丁问道：“你在跟谁聊天？”

仙道打字的手倏地一顿，要是被流川知道自己目前是大爷爷等人安插在他身边的眼线，周末搞不好要睡沙发。

“我妈。她问我圣诞节怎么安排，让我带你出去玩。”仙道脸不红心不跳地撒了个小谎，把手机锁屏，倒扣在书桌上，露出招牌笑容，试图用男色迷惑流川。

然而流川有了免疫，不再是当初那个仙道一笑他就立马被电到脑子发昏的青涩小孩了，剑眉一挑，语气不容置喙：“手机给我。”

北山一边在游戏里驾驶着军用吉普载着小卷毛穿越火线，一边起哄：“哦吼，仙道彰，你这个臭不要脸的渣A，又闲着无聊跟那些在夜店里认识的Omega撩sāo？”

流川没出声，一动不动地盯着仙道。

“我没有。”仙道后背冷飕飕的，朝北山投去一个眼刀，可惜北山顾着打游戏，无暇看他。

小卷毛接腔：“不是我吹，我老大的魅力可不是盖的。只要一出现在丞哥的酒吧里就有Omega凑过来搭讪。我记得暑假那会儿还有一个肤白貌美的Omega直接坐在他的腿上。”

“对对对！”北山连声说道，这俩人为报成天被塞狗粮之仇，造谣都不带打草稿的，“那个Omega真带劲儿，个头虽然不高，可身材比例特别好，腿又长，信息素也挺好闻的。嗳，仙道，我很好奇，你当时起没起生理反应啊？”

流川扭头把视线转向他们，眼底腾起隐隐的怒意：“你们说的都是真的？”

仙道捧住流川的脸，把他扳回来：“假的。北山的话能信吗？崽，咱俩是一家的，你要相信我。我只对你硬得起来。”

流川细想北山的种种不着调，心头的疑云渐渐散去。仙道这么好，绝对不是处处留情的渣A。啧，差点又上当了。

“乖崽，二哥最喜欢你了。”仙道在流川的颧骨上啾了一口。原先他确实被许多出来玩的Omega视为天菜，向他示好的不在少数，只不过没有北山和小卷毛编得那么夸张，他的信息素足以压制那些Omega，没有他的允许不可能近他的身。

“哇，这种话你都说得出口？”北山提高了音量，“所以你在遇到流川之前，一直都是阳痿状态？”

仙道深吸一口气，这个北山野再不收拾看来是不行了，起身便向他走去。

北山觉察到危险，但是来不及跑，被仙道猛地摁在了床上。

小卷毛连滚带爬翻到了床垫上。

“我操！仙道彰，老子的胳膊要断了！”北山奋起反抗。

仙道反钳住北山的手臂：“流川，过来帮忙。”

北山万分惊恐地挣扎：“你疯了吗？流小川！别听他的！”

“你一再挑拨，不就是想尝尝混合双打是什么滋味？”仙道新仇旧恨一并与他清算。

别的忙流川未必肯帮，干架他义不容辞，笔一扔，踩着拖鞋提提踏踏的就跑过来了。

“啊——痛痛痛！你们两个要死啊？轻点！我他妈……操！”仙道单独对付北山就绰绰有余，加上流川他哪有还手的余地，“小胖卷！人呢！”

小卷毛乖乖坐在床垫上，像一头温驯的胖绵羊：“之前你不是说了吗？我这种不堪一击的小Beta不要参与Alpha之间的争斗。”

志村穿着宽松的短袖和睡裤走出浴室，带着一身淡淡的香气，他实在搞不懂，仙道和流川平时用得沐浴露为什么是牛奶薄荷味的，两个打起架来所向无敌的Alpha其实私底下走的是甜美路线？

北山余光瞟到志村的身影，嘶声力竭地呐喊：“润儿，快来救哥！”

“灯儿，你已经是成熟的Alpha了，你绝对可以凭借自己的能力逃出生天的。”志村不蹚浑水，明智地坐在了小卷毛边上，拎起脖子上的毛巾拂楷头发。剃了寸头洗头方便多了，再也不用对着镜子仔细捯饬发型。

“灯你妈，哥叫北山野！——嗷！流川枫你这个小混蛋，赶紧把膝盖给我挪开！顶到老子的肾了！”

小卷毛掰开一排养乐多，拿了两瓶，一瓶递给志村：“喂。”

志村看着他，伸手接过：“不生我的气了？”

小卷毛撕开锡纸封口：“气过了就不气了呗。嗨呀，又不是什么深仇大恨，我的心眼没那么小。往后别再重蹈覆辙就成了。”

北山如咆哮帝一般大吼：“润儿，胖卷儿，你们就眼睁睁的看着我被这两匹野马践踏？”

志村和小卷毛对望一眼，相视而笑，然后一人一瓶养乐多喝了起来，神情十分坦然地围观大型屠狗现场。


	125. Chapter 125

125.

次日早上，深冬时分天亮得晚，校园里还弥漫着厚重的晨雾。

流川半张脸藏在被子底下，呼吸间尽是极北雪松的气息，睡梦中的他被直接撩醒了，小腹阵阵发紧，脸和后颈都烫了起来。他不由自主地挪了挪身子，贴近背后的仙道，温热的怀抱俨然成了一个充满诱惑的陷阱。

晨间欲念旺盛，仙道不可避免的晨勃了，存在感极强的硬物抵在了流川的屁股上，他遵循身体的本能，搂紧怀里的人往前一顶。

流川的睫毛微不可察地轻轻颤动，心尖上像是有一股电流划过，没忍住又往后蹭了仙道几下。

仙道闭着眼睛，把手伸进流川的睡衣里，摸着他的腰，用气音懒洋洋地低声耳语：“别乱动，乖。”

流川不算重欲的人，但这会儿不知道怎么了，就想仙道压着他痛痛快快的来一发。

体内缓缓流动的情欲因仙道呼在耳边的吐息陡然高涨。

流川总觉得自己后面湿了，羞耻地夹紧了双腿，鼻尖上渗出了汗水，后颈在体温的不断上升中隐隐灼痛。

被窝里的空气稀薄，木香越来越馥郁，流川难耐地蜷缩起脚趾，他试着翻了个身，抬眸看着仙道抿紧的嘴唇。

流川的眼底侵染出狩猎般的暗光，凑过去吻住仙道。

薄唇滚烫，似一团火贴在了仙道的唇上。

仙道眯开眼睛，手掌揉捏着流川的臀瓣，迷迷糊糊地回应起来。

亲到一半，仙道忽然想起宿舍里还有别人，一下清醒了几分，与流川拉开的距离。

流川的喘息难以平复，脑子里晕晕乎乎的，仙道的信息素在空气里游走，吞噬着他的理智。

仙道回头看了一眼，北山和志村一人一床棉被捂得严严实实，小卷毛趴在对面那张床上也一动不动的，显然都在熟睡状态。

流川低下头，把脸埋在仙道的肩窝处，做出了意想不到的大胆行为。

仙道眉眼骤然一沉，由着流川用不娴熟的手法套弄他的性器。

“想要？”仙道的声音压得很低，传进流川的耳朵里，仿佛砂砾滚过，酥痒交加。

流川哪还好意思开口说话，仰起头蛮横地堵住了仙道的嘴，手上的动作更加卖力了。

仙道放肆地加深了这个吻，直到把流川的腰都亲软了才中止了掠夺。

流川微张着嘴，低低地喘气，他被仙道的信息素侵略，冲向后颈的热潮激烈的涌动着。

“手怎么不动了？继续。”仙道舔着流川的下唇，使坏似的轻咬，释放出更多勾引配偶的信息素。

流川轻喘着，眼神不大清明，握着性器的手渐渐失了力道。

仙道眸光带着掠食者的危险性，泛着幽幽的蓝，拍拍流川的屁股，让他转过身去。

流川闻言照做，也知道接下去会发生什么，眼睛一闭，在擂鼓般的心跳声中把后续一切都交给他的Alpha。

稍作扩张，仙道戴上套，扯下流川的裤子，扶着他的腰把性器插进还有些干涩的后穴中。

胀痛感使得流川差点闷哼出声。

仙道捂住他的嘴，吻他的耳朵：“乖一点，别叫。不要吵醒北山他们。”

流川明显僵住了，刚才欲火烧脑，居然忘了宿舍里不止他跟仙道两个人。

意识到这件事，流川心里一凉，紧张地挪动身体，想要抽离仙道。

仙道捞住流川阻止他逃跑，把人向后一按，整根没入，顶到了最深处。

“嗯……”流川的低吟破口而出，这次是他挑起的，仙道坏心眼的断他退路他也无可奈何。

仙道进去后按兵不动，屈起手指，叩开了流川的牙关。

流川咬住了坚硬的指骨，皱着剑眉适应楔在他身后的硬物。

仙道呼了一口气，把被子往下扯了扯，拉开流川的衣领，一下一下温柔地亲吻他的肩膀。

阻隔剂的药效早就过了，流川的后颈逸散出后味泛甜的薄荷味，点燃着仙道的Alpha天性。他抬起腿压紧流川的腿，半骑在流川的身上，抽插的幅度不大，但顶得特别重。

流川被慢慢地撞至墙边，困在了狭小的境地。

有过几次探索，仙道对流川的敏感点了若指掌，不多久就把他弄高潮了。

流川攥着枕头的一角，骨节发白，咬紧仙道的手指勉力忍住呻吟，含糊的咽了回去，他的睫毛已然泪湿，半趴在床上喘气，肩膀不住的发抖。

仙道没有跟流川在宿舍里做到过最后，顶多在腿根间解决，好像为了遵守某条底线。这场性爱不光打破了这一底线，而且还是背着睡着的朋友们进行的，多了暗中偷情般的背德感，说不刺激那是不可能的。他掐着流川的腰在紧致湿润的后穴里深干了几十下，也射了出来。

触电似的快感在流川的脊背上爬来爬去，爽得他连骨头都开始发麻了。

仙道退出流川的身体，摘下安全套打好结丢进不远处的垃圾桶里。

流川有种说不出来的满足感，腺体吸收了充足的养分，逐渐平息，安分地停止了脉动。

仙道按亮手机看了下时间，离广播响起还有四十分钟，他抓紧时间拆了安全套，抱着流川再次顶进湿热的后穴中。

“喂，一次就够了。”流川回头看仙道，眼中水汽未散，信息素更甜了，似一颗让人忍不住想舔上一口的薄荷糖。

仙道边操边在流川耳边撒娇耍赖：“崽，二哥进都进去了……”

没说完的话断在了一个黏黏糊糊的深吻里。

仙道缠着流川的舌头，一手解开他的睡衣扣子，拨弄挺立起来的淡粉色乳尖。

平日里什么都是流川说了算，可一旦上了床，就成了仙道的主战场。哪怕是流川主动的，最终还是由仙道掌控全局。

仙道持续深入浅出，高频率地顶弄流川的敏感点，把后穴干得湿泞不堪。

流川叫又不能叫出来，绷紧了肌肉，仙道的信息素掀起汹涌的浪潮，几乎要将他倾覆。

就在流川神志混沌前夕，北山冷不防地大喊起来：“操！你个狗都不日的书呆子，你他妈也配跟老子竞争？小奶昔是我的！”

流川一惊，倏地睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，吓得一口咬住了在他口腔内搅弄的舌头。

“嘶！”仙道惩罚性的用力顶了流川一下，还好舌头没有被咬出一个洞。

“唔……别动！”流川大气都不敢出，生怕北山跳起来掀开他们的被子。

“小祖宗，放松，不要夹这么紧，断了。”仙道直喘粗气，衔住流川的颈侧软肉磨了磨牙。

北山其实说梦话而已，咂咂嘴踢开被子，斜踹了志村一脚又没动静了。

志村被踹痛了，口齿含混不清地骂了几句脏话，他睡得也不好，仙道的信息素对他造成了极大的压迫，促使他陷入扭曲的噩梦中痛苦挣扎。

仙道怕不管不顾地做下去流川会翻脸，扣紧他的窄腰加速律动，就这个姿势草草结束了。

流川的身体燥热得不行，脸埋进枕头里，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，抽气声舒服到发颤。

仙道揽着流川抵在他的肩上缓了一会儿，轻手轻脚地下了床，去浴室拧了块热毛巾，顺便打开空气循环系统，带走宿舍里的信息素气味。


	126. Chapter 126

126.

在震天动地的广播音浪中，仙道生生挨了流川两拳总算把人从被窝里挖了出来，顺利哄进了浴室洗漱。流川的起床气无规律可循，碰上幸运日他就特别乖，只睁着无神的凤眼木愣愣地看着仙道，任凭仙道亲他吻他都不反抗。但若是发起脾气来，活像地盘遭到侵犯的炸毛狐狸，见人就挠，谁的面子也不给。仙道有时候被流川瞌睡未醒的懵懂模样萌得肝颤，有时候又被他的铁拳揍得心里冒火。

叫男朋友起床这项业务堪称九死一生，流川任人摆布的天数委实不多，要不怎么能称之为幸运日呢？

仙道今天的运气比昨天差。

昨天至少避开了流川的攻击，还用被子把他裹在床上狠亲了一通。

仙道对着镜子检查眉骨，隐隐泛青，他扭头轻扯了一下流川的耳朵：“我好歹是你的Alpha，以后打我能不能收着点劲？”

流川拿着电动牙刷正在刷牙，眼睛却是闭着的，身体醒了，魂还在梦里飘荡。

“有这么困吗？”仙道见状忍不住揉了一把流川的头发，“谁叫你大清早的不肯好好睡觉，非勾着我折腾你。”

流川偏了下脑袋，避开仙道的手，皱着眉头用鼻音发出单音节的抗议声。

仙道笑了笑，拿出阻隔剂，让流川吸了一口，在北山和志村进浴室前，掩盖住他的信息素。

流川刷完牙，北山就抓着乱糟糟的头发走到了浴室门口，他的后颈痛得厉害，仿佛被重物倾轧过。

“你脸色怎么这么差？”仙道看了北山一眼，拧干毛巾，转身托着流川的后脑勺帮他洗脸。

“没睡好。”北山倚着门框哈欠一个接着一个，话音含糊，“我操，流小川被你惯得生活不能自理了？”

“他还没睡醒。”

北山无精打采地接道：“哦，我也没睡醒，你能不能伺候我洗脸？”

“昨天还没打够？”仙道撤开毛巾，摸了摸流川热乎乎的脸颊，他的皮肤被热气蒸得泛出淡淡的红，像是放在心口上捂暖的白玉，手感温润细滑。

北山一个激灵，睁开眼睛揉去眼角的分泌物，一脸警惕：“君子动口不动手！”

“我媳妇儿动口你就完了。”仙道把毛巾重新搓洗一遍，叠好按压流川头上睡到翘起来的呆毛。

北山一琢磨也是，仙道的脸就被流川咬伤过，他自知复原能力不及仙道，当即噤声，不再多言。

流川想说，他不会咬别人的，但困得说不出话来，倒在仙道的肩头补觉，哪怕能多睡一秒都觉得赚了。

仙道抬抬肩膀：“好了，不许睡了。”

“唔嗯。”流川不悦地嘟哝，拳头杵在了仙道的腰后，大有再敢废话一句就执行家暴的架势。

仙道深深地叹口气，无奈妥协：“好好好，你睡你睡。”

流川这才松开了攥紧的拳头，双臂环抱住仙道：“我就睡五分钟。”

“嗯。”仙道洗了把脸，拿过发胶，旋开盒盖，开始收拾发型。

北山又打了个哈欠：“搞快点，我等着刷牙呢。”

“知道了。”

志村趿着拖鞋浑身软绵无力地飘过来，趴在了北山身上：“……啊，我好他妈累啊。”

“你也没睡好？”北山光是听志村这发虚的声音就知道他有多疲惫了。

“是啊，早上那一会儿功夫，我感觉我做了好几个噩梦。”志村直起身，双目无光，俨如死鱼眼，说话有气无力的，“要么被人按进深海里，要么就是黑压压的狼群在雪地里死命地追我……”

“我操，咱俩的梦做得差不多啊。你腺体痛不痛？”

“痛……”志村的症状与北山相同，种种不适全是无意识的状态下受仙道的信息素压制后产生的后遗症，“就跟有人用铁锤砸过我的后颈一样。哦对了，我惊醒过一次，好像闻到了仙道的信息素，中间还掺杂了另一种陌生的气味。”

北山眉梢一动：“薄荷？”

“应该是吧……”志村努力回想，不过惊醒那几秒脑子里一片浆糊，印象不够深刻，“我不太确定。你也闻到了？”

北山扯着嘴角“哼哼”冷笑了两声，视线转向仙道，眼神骤然犀利：“我他妈还以为我落枕了，原来是你俩趁我们睡着了偷摸着干了好事。”

流川霍地抬起头，矢口否认：“没有。”

“流小川同学，不是我瞧不起你，你真的不适合撒谎。”北山眯起眼睛，“要是你心里没鬼，为什么眼神闪避，不敢直视我？”

流川理直气壮：“因为你丑。”

“啊？”北山一下没反应过来。

志村勾着北山的肩膀，懒洋洋地说道：“他觉得你丑到不忍直视吧？”

“喂！”北山捣了他一拳头，“你他妈跟谁一头的？”

志村笑着开了句玩笑：“自打昨天亲眼目睹仙道和流川联手对付你之后，我决定弃暗投明。”

“你这叫弃暗投明吗？明明就是助纣为虐。”北山气呼呼地斜了志村一眼，“交友不慎！”

令流川赧然的话题就此揭过，他暗中舒了一口气，无意中瞥见仙道看着他笑，脸上顿时一热。

唯一不受信息素影响的小卷毛顶着个爆炸头蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，强行挤开挡在浴室门口的北山和志村，兴冲冲地问：“老大，我们早上吃什么呀？”

“吃！你就知道吃！”北山按住他凌乱蓬松的头发，“你都胖成一颗毛球了！”

“你管得着吗？我吃得又不是你家的大米！”

“嘿！有一阵子没揍你了，骨头痒了？”

“欺负Beta算什么英雄好汉！”

“我本来就不是英雄好汉。”

“也对，你是狗爷爷！”

“我他妈一巴掌呼死你信不信？！”

 

一番激烈的唇枪舌战结束后，一行人离开宿舍，冒着寒风去食堂吃早饭。他们在一楼靠窗位置刚坐下没多久，tài zǐ dǎng那帮人带着高一新收的小弟咋咋呼呼地走进了食堂。

这几个Alpha同时看到了志村。

上次跟仙道和流川在食堂楼梯上发生过冲突的阿部变了脸色，怒不可遏地冲了过去，劈头盖脸地责问：“志村，你他妈怎么跟这些人坐在一起？”

剩下几个Alpha都黑着脸围聚过来。

低着头欢快进食的小卷毛觉察到了气氛的不对劲，抬眸一看，停止了咀嚼。

“志村润二，你什么意思？”其中一个Alpha语气不善地问道。

志村搁下筷子，这件事确实是他没有妥善处理，表情明显变得僵硬了，他抿了下嘴，说道：“我跟北山握手言和了。”

阿部短促地笑了一声：“呵，我明白了。合着我们几个被你当枪使了？”他指了指流川，敛去笑意，口吻变得恶狠狠的，“那他呢！他差点侮辱悠真……”

村打断了他：“流川没有欺负过悠真，是我污蔑了他。”

“当时你言之凿凿，悠真声泪俱下，现在变成诬蔑了？”阿部旁边的Alpha嗤笑道，“故意耍我们是吧？志村润二，真有你的！”

“总之一切都是我的错，你们有什么不满，尽管冲我来就是了，用不着废话。”

“翻脸不认人？怎么，你也被流川枫灌了迷魂汤了？”阿部的不爽转移到了沉默不言的流川身上，“流川枫，了不起啊，勾引仙道彰，离间北山野，连志村润二都撇下他的竹马Omega跟着你了。他们三个是不是都操过你……”

仙道猛地起身，墨蓝色的眼底隐怒丛生，毫不留情的把阿部踹跪在地上。

流川原想亲自教训阿部的，不过既然仙道出手了，他懒得再绕过去补一脚。

阿部弯腰抱着肚子呻吟，痛得五官扭曲，暴烈的雪松气息如同骇浪向他扑来，迅速压下他的信息素。

不止阿部感到胆寒，在场的几个Alpha，包括北山和志村在内，都因为仙道极具威慑力的信息素心惊不已。

tài zǐ dǎng成员自知加起来也干不过火力全开的仙道，但是食堂里这么多学生看着，要是又像上次在宿舍楼那样落荒而逃，恐怕会被人耻笑一辈子，一时间进退维谷，后背冷汗直冒。

“——你们！你们几个，又想干什么！”永岛老师的嗓门辨识度很高，黑着脸吼了一嗓子。

这几个不良少年头一回觉得训导主任的声音这么好听，恍如普度众生救苦救难的佛祖那般慈祥。

仙道收起信息素，坐回椅子上，起筷给流川夹了个虾饺。

永岛老师大步上前，他昨夜失眠没有睡好，心情烦躁得不得了，一看到这几张经常去训导处报到的熟悉脸孔，加上没有散去的Alpha信息素钻入鼻腔，于是越发恼怒：“要是我晚来一步，你们是不是又打算火拼了？屡教不改！我烦请你们认清自己的身份，你们是在校学生，不是社会上的小混混！”

众人无一不缄默，老老实实的挨训，生怕被永岛老师抓走写检讨。

“哼，自称‘tài zǐ dǎng’就真当自己是太子了？瞅瞅你们这副不学无术的相态，哪怕有王位给你们继承也坐不了几天！”永岛老师发了一通火，顿了一顿，垂眸看着阿部，“你跪着干什么？有人打你了？”

阿部仰起头，嘴唇哆嗦：“不是。我胃疼……”

永岛老师蹙眉：“疼到站不起来了？”

阿部抽了口气，点点头：“嗯。”

永岛老师拉过来一个Alpha：“你是木头吗？赶紧的，送他去医务室！”

“哦哦哦。”这个Alpha巴不得快点脱身，连连点头，扶起阿部搀着他往外走。

“行了行了，该干嘛干嘛去，别吃饱了撑着没事找事。”永岛老师不耐烦地摆摆手，等身边的这些Alpha匆匆散开后，他叩了叩餐桌桌面，“你们几个也给我安分一点，听到了吗？”

北山一脸乖巧，志村眼神无辜，流川面无表情，仙道保持微笑。

小卷毛继续呼噜呼噜吃面，他一整天就这一顿能放开了肚皮吃，哪有时间管Alpha们的恩怨情仇。

永岛老师有些头疼，双手背在身后沉着脸走了，一边走一边想，下学期干脆辞职得了，这些个烦人的兔崽子谁爱管谁管，他不奉陪了，就当提前退休，趁早拾掇拾掇回老家种田，说不定还能多活几年，再待下去难保被气到心肌梗塞牺牲在工作岗位上。这一天天的……唉！


	127. Chapter 127

127.

流川睡了一节课，下课铃声一响，教室里就变得闹哄哄的，他在嘈杂的喧哗声中醒来，刚坐直身子拧开矿泉水准备喝水，楼上十六班的体育委员风风火火地从后门闯入，径直走到了他的跟前。

“你就是流川枫？”这个身高与流川差不多的Alpha姓山室，是今年忍冬市空手道大赛的新晋亚军。

流川显然没见过山室，不过他嗅到了对方的信息素，白兰地醇厚的酒味中携着浓重的辛辣，以此就足以判断来者不善。

“有事？”流川本能地进入了防御状态，做好了随时还击的准备。

山室一把揪住流川的衣领把他从椅子上拎起，眼中怒火熊熊：“老子的墙角你他妈也敢挖？”

在教室里的几个Alpha都围了过来，他们虽然不大看得惯流川目中无人的拽样，但是毕竟是自己班的，说什么也不可能放任外班的人欺负他。

流川并不需要别人的帮忙，反扣住山室的手，拳头对准他的下颔，一拳将人砸开。

山室的皮肤上烧起火辣辣的疼痛感。

流川眸光沉冷地看着他，以为“墙角”指的是仙道，稍稍加重的语气：“他本来就是我的。”

“放屁！她他妈初三就和我在一起了，要不是因为你，她会这么坚决地向我提出分手吗？”山室恨不得用眼神撕碎流川。

流川的眼睛微微地眯了一下，他不信仙道有过一个Alpha男友，可是山室的愤怒又不像是装出来的。

班上的体育委员与山室有那么点交情，拉着他的胳膊劝道：“你别冲动，这中间说不定有什么误会。众所周知，流川的对象是高三的仙道彰，他怎么可能抢你的女朋友？”

山室甩开他：“怎么不可能？我女朋友的手机相册里全是这个小白脸的照片！俩人要不是有了实质性的进展，她肯定不会踹了我的！”

流川的后颈忽然刺痛起来。他正处在二次发育的关键性阶段，生长中的腺体较为脆弱，抵御不住Alpha充满敌意的信息素入侵。这种针扎般的疼痛是腺体感知到危险后发出的警报。

“我不认识你的女朋友。”流川忍着痛，语气不耐烦起来。

但山室的心里已经认定了流川是第三者，自然不会相信这种没有任何说服力的解释。

而矛盾的起因牵扯到感情问题，站在附近的这些Alpha也就不方便盲目干涉了，就怕流川跟山室的Omega真的有点什么。试问哪个Alpha忍得了夺O之恨？

流川感到颈后的疼痛在不断加剧，鬓角滚落了一滴冷汗，他打了这么多年的架，对Alpha的习性了若指掌，心知眼前这个被怒气冲昏头脑急于发泄的Alpha不干上一架是不会罢休的。这个Alpha的信息素能影响到他，信息素等级应该不低，好战倾向肯定更为强烈。

“少废话，敢不敢用Alpha的方式解决？”山室的信息素气味极度暴虐，像是试图侵蚀流川的腺体，“有种就跟我去天台！”

避而不战不符合流川的作风，更何况是对方登门挑衅，这场架他不想打也得打。

 

一场恶斗在所难免。

流川状态不佳，加上山室经过专业的训练，他打得相当吃力，几次不慎落了下风，又强撑起一股力气绝地反击。

腺体的剧痛令流川时不时眼前发黑，他觉得后颈快被高温熔化了，随着体力的流失，心跳速度快得不得了。

就在山室的拳头擦过流川的颧骨之际，他的Omega冲了过来，拦腰死死地抱住他。

流川有惊无险地避开山室的下一次重击，得以脱身。

“放开！”山室简直像一头发狂的公牛，双目通红，瞪着流川。

“你这个疯子！”Omega尖声嘶叫，“我早就受够你了！——”

流川喘得厉害，汗水顺着颈侧没入衣领里，他几乎支持不住，跌跌撞撞地强行拨开围观人群。

“喂！你别走！”山室吼道，“你他妈算哪门子的Alpha？怂包！给老子滚回来！”

“算我求你了，你不要再发疯了好吗！”Omega把眼泪擦在山室的衣服上。

流川的听力出现下降，耳朵里仿佛塞进了一团棉絮，外界的声音都像是从很远很远的地方传来似的。他无心恋战，拉开铁门下楼，捂着后颈原路折返教室，趴倒在课桌上。

山室大概被他的Omega劝走了，没再追过来继续蛮不讲理的朝流川发难。

班里的女同学们心疼坏了，又是送水又是送巧克力的，生活委员细心地看了几眼流川的后颈，确认没有被山室弄伤，这才暗暗松了一口气。

不一会儿，上课铃声响起，大家不得不回到自己的座位。

没了这些犹如鸟雀般唧唧喳喳的关切声，流川内心的躁郁消失了大半，他试着调整平复呼吸，静下心来减轻腺体的负担，希望能缓和后颈的疼痛。

流川伏着不动，双眼紧闭熬了一节课，腺体还是很痛，如同陷入过绝境的幼兽，没能得到充足的安抚，仍处在草木皆兵的惊惧之中。

喝了小半瓶水，流川穿上羽绒服离开教室，沿着楼梯向下走出了教学楼。

 

流川避开人流密集的主楼梯，从左手边的侧楼梯进入高三教学楼。

腺体在血肉里不安地跳动，刚才那种犹如利器戳刺似的锐痛转化成了钝刀切割般的折磨。

流川抬起手按了按灼烧般烫热的后颈，恨不得把自己这阴晴不定的腺体挖出来算了。

在楼梯与走廊的拐弯处，流川光顾着懊恼，没留意迎面而来的悠真，差一点就撞上了。

悠真的面颊瘦至凹陷，脸色泛着服药后病态的暗沉，他灰蒙蒙的眼神因为看到流川陡然亮了一下。

流川没空应付他，往旁边绕开。

悠真张了张嘴，声音有些急，用双手抓住了流川的小臂：“流川枫，我们谈谈……好吗？”

流川觉得今天实在是倒霉透了，满眼不爽地挥开悠真的手：“我跟你没什么可谈的。”

“对不起！对不起！以前的事的确是我不对……”悠真的表情看起来有些不太对劲，他再次拖住流川，“我的报应来了，动完手术我的腺体无法复原……我需要仙道的信息素。用不着临时标记，我问过医生了，只要抽取他的腺液注射到我的腺体里就可以了……我不想每天吃那么多的药……你知道吗，我妈妈就是吃了这些药割腕自杀的……”

在天台抽完烟走下来的北山和志村正好碰到这一幕。

志村脚步顿了一下，脸上的笑容慢慢隐去。

北山一步跃下三四节楼梯，把流川拉到身边，皱眉看着悠真：“你缠着流小川干什么？又要故技重施诬赖他对你图谋不轨？”

“我没有……”悠真红着眼眶，眼下一片忧悒的青影，他转眸看到志村，眼泪掉了出来。

志村无悲无喜地看着他：“没想到发生了这么多事，你还是老样子，稍不顺心就又哭又闹的。你说得倒是轻巧，医生难道没有告诉你，抽取Alpha的腺液有10%的致死率。仙道不是你的Alpha，你凭什么要求他为你担此风险？”

“你闭嘴！我恨死你了！”悠真眼中泪意翻涌，横亘在胸腔内的荆棘扎得他痛不欲生，越来越多的阴暗在滋生，吞噬了仅剩不多的光明，“看到我落魄了，你很高兴吧？你是不是巴不得我横尸街头？”

“不是。悠真，我比任何人都希望你能好好的生活下去……”

“事到如今，你还装什么情圣？”悠真打断志村，他的情绪过于激动，偏过脸用力咳嗽了几声，以一种凄楚的口吻续道，“假如你希望我过得好，你无论如何都不会抛下我的。”

志村自知与悠真正朝着相反的方向背道而驰，说什么都没有用了。悠真选择将过错归结到他的身上，那么这些年来就是他的错。在一颗死透的真心面前，孰是孰非早已不重要了。

仙道走了过来，站定在流川的身边，问道：“怎么了？”

流川转过脸，凑到他耳边小声嘀咕了一句。

仙道瞥了眼流川的后颈，搭住他的肩膀：“跟我来。”

悠真似乎想跟上去，北山身子一横，挡在了他的面前：“你还没演够吗？翻来覆去就这几出戏码，你也不嫌累？你啊，真是又蠢又坏，你想想，唐泽医生是谁帮你联络的？你腺体的情况我们一清二楚。不是术后不能复原，而是需要一到两年的恢复期。丞哥把你的出院证明都发给我们看过了。你只是不想等这么久，所以又打起了仙道的主意。”

被戳穿了谎言，悠真梗着脖子不说话了。

志村注视着悠真的眼神复杂不明，看了一会儿，他移开视线，拽着北山走了。

悠真独自站在原地，垂下了眼眸，嘴里喃喃自语，听不清他在说什么。

 

仙道带着流川走进厕所隔间，关门落锁。

仙道温热的手掌覆上的流川的后颈，温度比他预估中更高：“什么时候开始痛的？”

“第一节课下课。”

“为什么不给我发信息？”仙道弹了下流川的脑门，把他抱了过来，释放出信息素。

“我以为忍一忍就会过去的。”流川环住仙道的腰，鼻子贴着他的后颈。

“现在有没有好一点？”

“嗯。”流川点头，认真说道，“你是我的特效镇痛剂。”

仙道笑了笑，低头亲流川的耳侧。

嘴唇擦过敏感的耳垂，流川舒服地轻哼了一声，带着类似于愉悦的鼻音。

“又发出这么勾人的声音？”仙道拍了下流川的后腰。

“你管不着。”流川陷在了仙道的信息素里，极北雪松的气息温柔地拥抱住他的腺体，磨人的痛感逐渐减弱。

“我是你正牌男友兼未来老公，怎么会管不着？”

“懒得理你。”流川直起身，腺体总算平静下来了，不过他不确定离开了仙道的信息素之后会不会又痛起来，于是想了个办法，提出跟仙道交换校服。

仙道爽快地脱下了外套，接过流川披在外面御寒的羽绒服，等着他继续脱。

流川盯着仙道的胸口看，手上解扣子的动作一顿，狐疑地问道：“你是长胖了还是变壮了？”

“都不是。”

流川摸了一把仙道的胸肌，手感肯定好到没话说，可是如果他没记错的话，学校发的衬衫都是偏宽松的，仙道身上这件也太紧绷了。他又问：“衣服缩水？”

“也不是。”仙道捏捏流川的脸，“因为这件衬衣是你的，小了半个号。”

流川愣了一瞬：“你穿我的衬衣干嘛？”

仙道模仿流川的语气：“你管不着。”

流川眉梢一动，把仙道摁在隔板上，贴近过去捏着他的下巴，语调平缓地说：“我是你正牌男友兼未来老公，怎么会管不着？”

“宝贝，你这样简直A爆了。”仙道捧住流川的脸就是一顿乱亲。

“混蛋，你的口水！”流川皱着眉头躲避。

仙道的双眸笑得略微弯起，他放慢了速度，耐心地啄着流川的嘴唇，偶尔tiǎn一下咬一口，压在喉咙的声音低到只有他们两个人听得见：“乖，嘴张开。我不是免费的镇痛剂，用完你得付费。”

“赖账会怎么样？”

“不瞒你说，会被干到下不了床。”

“……”

流川到底还是招架不住仙道的软硬兼施，在狭小的隔间里接受了一个隐秘的吻。

过后仙道穿上流川的外套，高二和高三的西装是同款的，袖口的纽扣颜色不一样，不仔细看其实看不出来。

流川嗅了嗅仙道那件外套上的木香，露出满意的眼神。

仙道打开锁，推开隔间的门，在洗手的几个男学生通过镜子看到了他们。

其中一个回过头善意地调侃：“哟，仙道彰，跟你男朋友的感情这么好啊？上厕所都用同一间？”

另一个栗色头发的Alpha转身靠在洗手台边：“仙道，你家小男朋友的嘴巴怎么肿了？你亲的？”

“不然呢？”仙道心情很好地回了一句，附赠他们一个恍若携着春风的明朗笑容。

众目睽睽之下，流川的耳根薄红，他默默地拎起羽绒服的帽子，戴在了头上。


	128. Chapter 128

128.

课堂上，志村以手支脸，怔怔地看着坐在他正前方第二排位置的悠真。

悠真的后颈贴着接近肤色的医用隔菌胶布，由于腺体还没有消肿，中间部分有明显的凸起。

今早北山强行跟志村的同桌换了座位。

发觉志村死盯着悠真不放，北山忍不住用手肘撞了他一下，小声地说：“你实在放心不下的话，要不让你妈找他聊聊？我不是恶意人身攻击啊，我觉得吧，他的脑子可能出问题了。万一他想不开有什么三长两短的……”

志村收回目光，一脸苦笑：“我妈都快被他气死了。”

“啊？不能吧？你妈不是挺喜欢他的？”

“嗯，我妈得知悠真被他爸爸的情妇剜伤腺体后，简直气疯了，她铁了心要中岛一家得到应有的惩罚。本来有很大的胜算，只要悠真出面作证，向Omega保护协会阐明他爸爸的所作所为，至少能判十年监禁。但是，负责这个案子的专员过来做笔录的时候，悠真改了供词，声称他的父母早就协议离婚了，不存在什么婚内出轨。而他妈妈之所以自杀，是因为自己精神不太正常。总之，所有的说法与中岛家提供的证据完全吻合。悠真作为疑似受害者的亲生儿子，他的证词至关重要，足以影响全局。这么一来，我妈以及Omega保护协会那边就前功尽弃了。”

北山听完有点懵了：“这是什么鬼操作？忍辱负重，伺机报复？”

“悠真的爷爷给了他一笔数目非常可观的封口费，还把天鹅湾的一处房产转到了他的名下，让他帮这个家渡过眼前的难关。”

“哦，这就说得通了。”

“其实我能理解悠真的做法，他现在无依无靠，假如跟家里闹到鱼死网破，今后恐怕连个落脚的地方都没有。我妈对他再好，始终有隔阂，也不可能照顾他一辈子的。”志村转眸又看了看悠真，内心升起一片混混沌沌的惆怅，他尝过了仿佛心肝脾肺被外力粗暴撕开的极致痛楚之后，对“难受”这种情绪有了免疫力。

数学老师停止了讲课，一拍讲台桌面，瞪着眼睛：“北山野，志村润二，聊什么呢？你们眼里有没有课堂纪律？——还有你，仙道彰！”他一个粉笔头砸了过去，正中仙道的脑门，“你在和谁发信息？业务这么忙？我一直听到你手机震动的声音！别以为你数学成绩好就能光明正大的开小差，我从来都是一视同仁，在我这里你没有任何特权！”

仙道朝数学老师笑了笑，把手机塞进抽屉里。

北山嘟哝：“除了流川他还能跟谁聊得这么欢？”

不过北山这次猜错了，起初确实是流川没错，回了仙道几句他就不高兴打字了。之后的信息都是美铃，她根本不管仙道正在上课，只顾着自己不停地发照片，分享她的探班之行——绘里香拍戏的地方在僻静的山区，前两天就下过大雪了。照片里苍山负雪，古朴的小镇银装素裹，就跟武侠游戏里的场景一样。

数学老师喝了一口热茶润了润嗓子：“继续上课。”

 

这天过后，悠真变得格外沉默，似乎有意避开仙道等人，他不复从前的笑容，总是低着个头，神情略显阴郁。志村虽然断了对悠真的念想，也看透了他的本性，但是并不希望他出什么意外，于是暗中嘱托平时跟悠真比较要好的两个Omega看着点悠真。谁知这两个Omega扭头就把这件事告诉了悠真，还揣测志村是不是对他余情未了。悠真冷着脸不接话，次日一大早，也就是二十四号平安夜，他把一信封袋的钱扔在了志村的桌上。

“我不欠你了。你大可不必在我朋友面前假装痴情。你不就是想让其他人认为是我辜负了你？”悠真的眼神很淡，没什么温度，瞳眸暗得仿佛连光线都无法照透，他忽然岔开了话题，“我常常在想，一个人如果因为第二性别是Omega而常年遭受家人的歧视和羞辱，原本属于他的东西都没了，那么这个人要如何坦然接受呢？”

“我知道你接受不了，所以我才处处惯着你，尽己所能的对你好。”志村拿起厚厚的信封袋，塞到悠真的手里，“这些钱你拿回去吧。你要走的路还很长，用钱的地方多着呢。”

“你为什么把头发剃了？”悠真咬了下牙，攥紧了信封袋，“你准备离开忍冬市了，对吗？”

志村看向窗外，没再说话。

悠真声音微颤：“我一定会过得比你好！”说完这句，他扭头走了。

志村的眼神显得有些空茫，他最后回忆了一遍那个明亮的悠真，然后不动声色地抚平情绪，慢慢把一整段往事压入心底深处。

等到北山拿着两罐可乐回到座位时，志村已经收拾好心情了。

“你有没有收到苹果啊？”北山给了志村一罐可乐。

“没有，苹果皮都没收到。”

“妈的，我刚才去流小川他们班逛了一圈，你猜他收到多少苹果？”

“多少？”

“天晓得！整整十一箱！”北山忿忿地灌了口可乐，“他都是有老公的人了，居然还能收到这么多苹果！”

志村喝着可乐，扭头看了看：“仙道呢？”

“他也去给流川送苹果了。我估计高二教学楼很快就会被醋海淹没。因为我瞄到流小川的抽屉里还有一叠情书。”

“仙道今年的行情这么差？他好像也没收到？”

“流小川提前说了，仙道只能收他的苹果，敢收别人的就打他一顿。结果一到教室，流小川傻眼了，他大概根本不知道他自己在商陆也这么受欢迎吧。”北山笑着说道，“诶对了，下午不用上课了，你怎么安排？”

“没安排。你呢？”

“我准备去礼堂看小奶昔排练，明天学校开放日，他们班要表演舞台剧。”

“小汐演什么？”

“小王子。他的舍友，就那个嘴巴很欠的小酒窝，反串演公主。”

志村“哦”了一声，随口问道：“我们班出什么节目啊？”

“仙道钢琴独奏，我俩加上小卷毛，再把流川骗来当外援，妥妥的四小天鹅，给他伴舞。”

“你在逗我？”志村差点一口可乐喷出来。

“当然是逗你的。傻逼！”北山笑出了声。

“我操，我他妈差点被你吓死！”志村扇了他一下。

“不过仙道钢琴独奏是真的。花我都订好了，九十九朵红玫瑰，到时候让流小川上台献花，再来个他们最擅长的拥吻，保证轰动全场。”

“……我真怕仙道一激动就原地下跪向流川求婚了。”

“难说，这两匹野马实打实的天雷勾地火。”北山耸了下肩膀，“管它呢，反正份子钱我已经准备好了。”


	129. Chapter 129

129.

过了中午，天色开始阴沉下来，不多久就飘起了小雨。

一点左右，北山和志村冒雨跑进了学校礼堂，学生会的成员正在忙着布置现场。

他们在后台找到了小汐。

小汐刚换好戏服，看见北山，立马扶着戴在头上的银色皇冠小跑到他的面前。

北山被小汐的扮相惊艳到了。

“北山哥，我帅吗？”小汐按着佩剑，稍稍扬起婴儿肥的小脸，稚气未脱中带了点英姿飒爽。

北山把热奶茶递了过去：“又帅又好看，小王子就应该长成你这样，恶龙都会喜欢上你。”

志村头一回听到北山说这么肉麻的话，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

小汐有点难为情，低头吸了口奶茶，耳朵红红的。

椎名提着裙摆走了过来：“——哦，我英俊的王子殿下，我最亲密的爱人，你愿意赐我一口续命奶茶么？我发誓我将永远爱你。”

小汐转身直接笑喷了：“哈哈哈哈，你的妆是谁给你化的啊？太妖冶了吧！”

北山皱眉：“你确定你演得不是小汐的后母？”

“你懂个屁啊！”椎名一甩尚未固定好的金棕色卷发，一下用力过猛，这顶假发连带缠绕着花枝的皇冠一同飞了出去。

“哈哈哈哈哈——”小汐又是一阵狂笑，“小凯，你是来搞笑的吗？”

“你还笑？赶紧的，奶茶让我喝一口，我现在急需糖分。”椎名摘去兜住他自己头发的发网，凑近小汐。

“你的在我这儿。”志村将拎在手里的另一杯奶茶给了椎名。

“天呐！我不是在做梦吧？居然有Alpha愿意给我买奶茶。我椎名凯今天就是死，我也瞑目了！”椎名无论语气还是表情都十分浮夸，笑出了脸颊上深圆的酒窝，眼睛里全是小星星，“请允许我真诚地叫你一声——爸爸！”

志村被惊到了，扯了扯唇角，笑容牵强。

椎名喊完就双手捧着奶茶小口小口地喝了起来。

小汐笑了一会儿，问道：“北山哥，我小哥没来吗？”

“没来。仙道不知道把他带去哪里鬼混……”北山一顿，咬断话头，“鬼混”这个说法毕竟不好听，他镇定地重新组织语言，“我是说，仙道跟他去校外约会了。”

小汐心领神会：“我懂我懂。”

 

虽然下着雨，但丝毫没有影响市民们过节的心情，街上到处都是人，有牵着手闲逛的，也有出来买圣诞节促销商品的。

仙道和流川去看了一部爱情电影。烂大街的剧情，主角的演技也比较尴尬，越到后面越枯燥。

电影放映到一半，流川就坚持不住了，往旁边一歪，倒在了仙道的肩膀上，睡到电影结束灯亮起。

仙道拍拍流川的脸：“醒醒。”

流川像是被吓到了，身子颤动了一下，一脸茫然地抬起头，下意识地用手背擦了擦嘴角。

仙道轻笑：“今天没有流口水。”

流川脑子还是懵的，揉揉眼睛，又抵进了仙道的怀里。

自从前两天流川的腺体剧痛过之后，他就进入了一种总是睡不够的状态，整个人没什么力气。

仙道致电询问过萩原。从萩原口中得知，这是二次发育到了后期阶段必然要经历的过程，并且身体免疫力将暂时下降，流川可能会突然感冒或发低烧。据不完全统计，忍冬市半数以上正常年龄段健康分化的人也出现过类似的状况。萩原还说，除流川以外，其余她所知道的腺体休眠症患者，都没有幸运到遇见与自身匹配度高于95%的契合者，因此他们哪怕得到了信息素的安抚，效果也并没有那么显著，仍需承受常人难以想象的痛楚，犹如后颈被反复地凿开，少数患者甚至需要注射一定剂量的吗啡才能镇痛，所以她让仙道不必太紧张。既然权威医生都这么说了，仙道也翻查了相关资料，于是稍稍放宽了心，只每天早晚给流川测一次体温。

放映厅里的观众陆续离场，电影院里负责清洁卫生的工作人员走了进来。

仙道抚摸着流川的后背：“这里要清场了，我们先出去。好吗？”

流川下了很大的决心，一鼓作气直起身：“走。”

到了厅外，灯光明亮。

流川去了趟洗手间，洗完冷水脸，总算清醒过来了。他听到窗外传来沙沙声，转头一看，只见无数细小的白点从铅灰色的天空中坠落下来。

“下雪了？”流川眸光一亮。

仙道顺着流川的视线看去：“是雪子吧？”

“哦。”流川扯了张纸巾，擦去脸上的水，对着镜子整了整头发，“要是今晚真的下大雪，明天早上我们可以打一场雪仗。”

“对打？”仙道在流川没有起伏的声调里竟听出了跃跃欲试，没怎么见过雪的小孩都喜欢玩雪，他们家这位小朋友也不例外。

流川神情认真地想了想：“我们组队，打北山和志村。小卷毛负责给我们捏雪团。”

“好，就这么办。”仙道笑着说。

这时流川身后的隔间门打开了，日暮从里面走出来。

“嗳？这么巧？”日暮愣了一下，“我还说怎么声音听着这么像，原来真是你们。”

流川回头叫了声“丞哥”。

“乖了。”日暮走到洗手台边洗手。

仙道甩了甩手：“跟唐泽出来看电影？”

“甭提了，这个小Beta非要选新上映的血腥片，什么平安夜屠戮者，幸好我没在放映厅里吐。这部片子太他妈恶心了。”日暮的脸色果然隐隐发青，眼角带着呕吐过后的微红，“哥先走了，他在大厅等我呢。我还得陪他去听腺体解剖讲座。”

涉及到解剖知识，必然又将面对血淋淋的画面。

仙道深表同情，拍了拍日暮的肩膀：“保重。”

日暮苦大仇深地叹了一口气，边走边拿出手机，给流川转了钱，扭头说道：“小枫，哥没有给你准备圣诞礼物，待会儿你自己去买。”

“噢。”

“丞哥，我的呢？”

“你还好意思问我要钱？要不是你们家请了唐泽当家庭医生，我压根就不会认识他，我也……”日暮瞥见唐泽不远处的走廊上，正眼波沉沉地盯着他，还做出了扶眼镜的标志性动作，镜片反射出冷冷的光。

“你也什么？”仙道这个角度看不到唐泽，搞不懂日暮为什么顿住了。

日暮生硬地转了话锋：“我、我也不可能告别以前那种醉生梦死的混乱生活，蜕变成现在这样稳重可靠的居家好Alpha。”

唐泽见日暮一副怂样，表情绷不住了，笑了一下：“你在跟谁聊天呢？”日暮刚才那句没说完的话他其实只听到后面半句，以为日暮碰到了夜场里认识的狐朋狗友，为了面子故意表现出对他不屑一顾。

仙道一听到唐泽说话，当下就明白表哥态度骤变的原因了，不禁笑了笑，牵过流川的手，上前推着日暮走出洗手间。

发现和日暮一起出来的两个人是仙道和流川，唐泽显然有些意外：“小彰？今天不是礼拜四吗？你们学校平安夜也放假？”

“嗯，明天是我们学校的圣诞节开放日，下午要筹备活动，不上课。”

“这样啊。”唐泽伸手从外套口袋里摸出一红一绿两根圆形棒棒糖。绿色这根刻着圣诞树的形状，红色的则是圣诞老人的笑脸，“医院里的小朋友送我的，给你们吃吧。圣诞快乐。礼物回头再补。”

“不用，我给他们钱了。”日暮揽住唐泽的肩膀，“走吧，再聊下去你期盼已久的讲座就要开始了。”

说完他撇了下嘴，不悦地嘀咕：“妈的，平安夜搞什么狗屁讲座？”

仙道拆开绿色棒棒糖的塑料包装纸，抬手塞进了流川的嘴里。

流川第一反应是吐出来，下一秒又觉得还挺好吃的。

“小枫，你一个Alpha怎么这么喜欢吃甜的？”日暮随口说了一句，“少吃糖，当心长蛀牙。”

“唔。”

“唔什么唔？我关心你你还不高兴啦？”日暮松开唐泽，想要扇流川的后脑勺。

流川叼着糖看他，眼眸微微眯起：“元旦这天我哥肯定会赶回来给我过生日的。”言下之意是，日暮打他，他就告状。

日暮的手当即停在半空，抖了一抖，改为温柔地抚摸流川的头发：“真羡慕你哥啊，有你这么乖的弟弟。哪像我的小表弟。”

“我怎么了？”仙道将流川搂了过来，冲日暮扬了下眉。

日暮瞬间读懂了仙道的眼神，他原先出去猎艳什么的从来不避讳仙道，自知有一大堆不能让唐泽知道的把柄掌握在对方手里，咬牙道：“你个不要脸的小崽子，现在翅膀硬了啊，都敢欺负到我的头上来了！好，很好！不愧是跟着我混大的。我不说话了，这样总行了吧！”

唐泽用奇怪的眼神看了看他：“我跟你讲过很多遍了，你要学会控制自己的情绪。”

“好……”日暮深呼吸，“世界如此美好，人生充满希望。我不生气。”

仙道笑而不语，带着流川往前走，耳边时不时传来硬糖在流川口中与牙齿碰撞发出的轻响。

不知道为什么，这声音对于仙道来说，像是带着实质性的电，在他的耳道里滚动，电的他频频用余光瞄流川的侧脸。

流川察觉仙道的目光，稍稍歪了下脑袋，用舌头翻转了一下嘴里的糖：“嗯？”

仙道感觉喉咙发紧，眼底浮上深沉的色泽，明明什么都做过了，却还是会被轻易撩到。他垂眸低咳一声，小声说道：“公共场合不许这样。”

“？？？”流川越发摸不着头脑了，黑眸里装着深深的困惑。说清楚，这样是哪样？


	130. Chapter 130

130.

日暮载着唐泽驱车离开后，仙道在电影院边上的饰品店里买了把伞。

仙道撑开伞，摸摸流川的脸：“是不是很冷？”

“有点。”流川吸了下鼻子，揣在羽绒服口袋里的手根本不敢拿出来。

“那我们直接去前面的银河商厦吧，里面有暖气，买好礼物就打车回学校。”仙道搂过流川，为了避免影响路人，他释放出的信息素极为微量，不靠近几乎嗅闻不到。

流川在熟悉的木质香气中获取了稍许暖意，他看着仙道说：“你不是想去坐那个什么彩虹摩天轮？”

“我只是想在最高处亲吻你。”仙道笑着啄了一口流川的唇角，“但我没想到会突然变天，犯不着拉着你去游乐园受冻。在最低处亲吻你也是一样的，我们注定不会分开。”

流川侧过脸去，吻落在了仙道的颊边。

仙道隔着口中呵出的白汽与他对视，仿若望着春日里朦胧的月，美好到不太真实。

密集的小冰粒有节奏地砸在宝蓝色的伞面上。

仙道眼神一暗，把雨伞倾斜，用以遮挡行人的视线，倾身贴上了他的嘴唇。

一下一下慢慢啄吻。没有深入，也不激烈，只是亲昵的碰触。

伞下的方寸之地如同一个仅属于他们两个人的小世界，隔绝了街头的喧嚣，只剩下雪子落下来的声音。

流川的鼻息变得灼热，感觉他的左手被仙道从自己的口袋里抽出来握在了手里，紧跟着小拇指一凉，垂眸瞥了眼，仙道给他戴上了一枚设计简约的尾戒。

仙道无声地笑了一下，重新牵住流川的手，手指滑进他的指缝里扣紧，撑好伞，拉着他继续往不远处的银河商厦走去。

流川完全不冷了。他非但不冷，还热到耳根隐约泛红，就连后颈即将成熟的腺体都有些升温。

在商厦里逛了一个多小时，要买的东西都买齐了，俩人在餐饮区随便吃了点东西准备返校，可半天也预约不到空车，最后只能坐公车回商陆。

临近五点，雪子已经停了，不过并没有开始下雪，而是转成了大雨。

二十分钟后，公车抵达离商陆最近的重明站，雨没再下了，空气阴冷湿寒，路面上的积水顺着地势往低处流淌，灯光浮在水面上，也随着水流的走向在流动。

流川在公车上打了个盹，下车后脑子不大清醒，背着双肩包乖乖地跟在仙道身后，一不留神一脚踩进了水里，还好这一带的排水系统没那么糟糕，水不是很深。

“看路。”仙道停下脚步，回头提醒。

“看不见，我眼睛睁不开了。”流川眸中没有半分神采，只有无尽的困倦。

仙道把几个购物袋并到一起挂在手腕上：“这么可怜啊？来吧，二哥背你。”

流川动心了，没忍住就扑了上去，闭着眼睛说：“我长胖了两公斤。你要是背不动就把我拖回去。”

仙道失笑：“你就算再胖十公斤我也背得动。”

流川心想，等自己的腺体完全成熟后，一定要报答仙道，他去哪都背他抱他，让他也感受一下什么叫出门不用带腿。

仙道背起迷迷糊糊琢磨好如何报恩的小狐狸朝商陆高中走去。

 

在宿舍楼下，仙道碰到了北山。

北山一看仙道背着流川，瞪大了眼睛：“禽兽，你是不是带流小川出去开房，不小心把人干晕了？”

仙道很想问北山一句：小汐知不知道你的脑子里装满了黄色废料？转念仔细一想，小汐的内里说不定比北山更污。

“哦——”北山指了指仙道，拖长音调，“你居然没有反驳！默认了？”

“懒得理你。”仙道抬脚就要上楼。

北山一把拽住他：“你怎么两手空空的回来？你答应给我们买圣诞礼物的。礼物呢？”

“我背着流川不方便拿，都丢在门卫那了。”

“哟，换了块新的腕表？流小川送给你的？——嗳？”北山抓起流川垂在仙道身前的手，“流小川的腕表也是新的，还是同款。所以你给他买了一块，他给你买了一块？”

流川不满地哼唧了一声，用力甩开北山的手，环住仙道的脖子，脸贴着他的后颈蹭了几下。

“有什么问题吗？”

“这跟各买各的有什么区别？”

“区别在于，我和流川都有自家男朋友送的圣诞礼物。你没有。”

“我操，有你这么欠的吗？”北山愤怒地比了个中指。

仙道轻笑，把流川往上耸了耸，背着他上楼了。

回到宿舍，一开灯流川就醒了，神情恍惚地从仙道的背上下来，进浴室上了个厕所。

只是逛了个街而已，流川却有种一口气翻了十万座大山的疲惫感，人一累就对什么都不感兴趣了，他摘下手表快速冲了个战斗澡。

仙道抱着晾干的衣物从阳台进来，见流川裹着块浴巾要上床：“你裸睡啊？”

“扔条内裤给我。”流川打着哈欠掀开被子，抬起手揉捏酸胀的后颈，腺体二次生长期间的种种不适纷至沓来。他原先的爱好的确是睡觉，不过从来没有像近两天这么倦怠过，仿佛随时随地都会犯困。

仙道将手里的衣物放在懒人沙发上，拉开衣柜的抽屉，拿了件平角内裤抛给流川。

流川躺在床上不到两分钟就睡着了。

仙道收拾完东西，给熟睡的流川测了下体温，看到显示是正常的，替他掖好被角不去吵他了。

然而流川睡得并不安稳，很快他梦到自己置身大火中，腺体正遭受烈焰的炙烤。直至仙道携着一身木香拥他入怀，卷着热浪的火海转眼间变成了覆着冰雪的松林。

流川锁紧的眉头终于舒展开，比起炽热的环境，他更喜欢被冷翠的雪松包围，最好连呼吸到的空气都是冰冰凉凉的。

仙道吻着流川散发出浅浅薄荷味的后颈，慢慢生出了困意。

他睡着后不久，北山在外面敲门，已无人应答。

站在北山身后的志村提着两袋买给仙道和流川的礼物，诧异地问道：“他们这么早就睡啦？”

北山把耳朵贴过去凝神听了听，果真半点动静都没有。

“我操，他们下午到底去哪里约会了？仙道也被榨干了吗？”北山选择放弃，搭住志村的肩膀，“算了，明天早上再来找他们吧。万一吵醒流小川，他又会毒打我。”

说着，北山悲从中来，狗生惨淡呐！他看着走廊窗户外黑漆漆的夜空长叹一口气。


	131. Chapter 131

131.

流川一觉睡醒，喉咙有些发干，坐起来后才发现自己头晕得厉害，天旋地转的，身上也没什么力气，他又倒回了床上，躺着不动了。

仙道洗漱完准备叫流川起床，走到床边一看，见流川唇色泛白，脸却红得不太正常，伸手一摸他的额头，温度好像偏高。

“崽？”仙道低声唤醒他。

“嗯……”流川眼睛睁开一半，迷迷瞪瞪地望着仙道。

仙道赶紧拿来电子体温计给流川量体温，果然发烧了，还好烧得不厉害。

流川平时极少生病，这次是腺体发育导致的，病来如山倒，整个人都提不起劲，他蔫蔫地眨了下眼睛，哑着嗓子问：“雪有没有积起来？”

“你都发烧了，还惦记下雪？”仙道起身倒了杯温水，喂流川服了一粒退烧药，“下了一晚上的雨，哪来的雪？就算有雪，你也不能出去玩。”

流川撇了下嘴，缩进了被子里，瓮声瓮气地说：“气象预告是假的。”

仙道被流川的小孩子语气逗得忍不住亲了一口他的额头：“乖，别说话了，等等再帮你测一次体温，要是升高了，我带你去医院打退烧针。”

“哦。”流川呼出一口发烫的气息，侧过身，额头抵着枕头闭上了眼睛。

仙道看了眼腕表上的时间，距离开放日汇演开始还有一个半小时，流川的情况不太稳定，他得留下来照看，肯定参加不了了。

忽然想到同桌也会钢琴，仙道立马拨通了有栖的微信电话，简略地说了下原因，问他能不能代替自己上台表演。

“行啊，没问题。”有栖是个爽快人，“你记得通知学生会的相关人员，商陆的学生基本上都认识你，到时候主持人念得是你的名字，上场的人却是我，货不对板会激起民愤的。哦还有，你选的那首向爱人倾诉衷肠的曲子我不太熟练，换成《肖邦十四圆舞曲》吧，弹奏难度不大，不容易出错。”

“好。谢了啊，回头请你吃饭。”

“OK。”

流川没睡着，拧着眉头昏昏沉沉地说：“我没事，睡一觉就好了。你去吧。”

有栖结束了通话，仙道放下手机，笑着摸摸流川偏热的脸颊：“我和我同桌谈妥了。二哥不走，再重要的事都没有你重要。”

这场毫无征兆的低烧令流川颇为不爽，加上如影随形的疲惫感，简直弱到无法接受。

流川睁开眼，眼尾因发烧隐约泛着燥红，在心里跟自己闹起了小别扭。

仙道凑近过去：“怎么了？难受？”

流川头昏脑热，满腹沮丧：“我太没用了。”

“不要胡思乱想。好好休息。”仙道摸着他的头发，“你二次分化的速度很快，超出了萩原医生的预估。所以用不了多久，你的这段低谷期就会过去。”

流川一瞬不瞬地看了仙道许久，内心的自我苛责逐渐平息，点点头：“嗯。”

“乖了。”仙道的手移到了流川的颈后，来回轻抚。

腺体仿若过电，隐伏的欲望瞬间膨胀，流川的脸慢慢烧热起来，虚虚地抓住了仙道的手腕，咽了口口水，夹紧双腿窘迫地说：“别、别摸了。”

仙道一愣，旋即闻到流川冷甜的信息素气味，顿时明白过来，眼神微暗：“变得这么敏感？”

流川羞恼不已，咬牙抗议：“欺负病人有什么了不起？”

“好好好，不欺负你了。”仙道压根没打算欺负流川，他也没想到只是在流川的颈后稍微摸了这么几下，流川就有反应了。

“也不准释放信息素！”流川用被子捂住鼻子，春雷踏过心脏，砰砰作响，“大白痴，你想我烧得更严重？”

“我错了。”仙道连忙摸出随身携带的隔离贴，撕开贴在了后颈上。信息素匹配度太高有时候也不见得是一件好事，稍有碰撞，便犹如劲风掀起海浪，风海呼啸，难以平息。

“我的阻隔剂呢？”流川保持不动，身体哪哪都不舒服，偏偏某个部位精神抖擞，他越发燥热了，眼前一阵一阵的发昏，自身过甜的信息素使得他倍感羞耻。

仙道找来了那支用掉一半的阻隔剂。

流川吸入一口气雾，薄荷香被阻断了传播途径，消失在空气中。他出了一身的虚汗，后颈一突一突地跳动，不过幸好不痛。估计是因为仙道的信息素漫入而兴奋起来了。

仙道偏过头咳嗽了一下，目光飘忽，不敢在流川的脸上停留，生怕多看一眼就会失去理智，完全释放Alpha的天性，对生病中的小狐狸做出什么过分的事。

 

“嘭嘭嘭——”

一阵拍门声成功转移了仙道的注意力，他深吸一口气，走过去开门。

门外是北山和志村。一个拎着早餐，一个拎着昨晚没有送出的礼物。

“你怎么没换衣服啊？”北山边说边往宿舍里走，换好鞋看到床上鼓着个大包，一脸惊诧，“操，流小川还没起来？昨晚你们不是八点不到就熄灯睡觉了？”

仙道提醒：“别吵他，他有点发热。”

志村换上拖鞋，问道：“感冒？”

“嗯，可能是因为昨天吹了冷风。”

北山返身折回仙道旁边，压低了声音：“Alpha有这么不抗冻吗？老实交代，你是不是又干了禽兽不如的事，比如说什么都不肯戴tào，发泄完没有及时帮流小川清理，害他发烧……”

仙道给了他一拳：“在你心里，我到底有多渣？”

“哎呀，开个玩笑嘛。”北山嬉皮笑脸地勾住了仙道的肩膀，“正好，我给流小川买了碗小米粥，还是热的，哪怕没胃口也让他多多少少吃一点。”

流川那边已经冷静下来了，把被子往下拉了一截，撑坐起来靠在床头，套上一件黑色毛衣。

北山揶揄道：“流小川，今天你应该没劲揍我了吧？”

流川嗓音略哑：“你想试试？”

北山立刻摆手认怂：“不敢，你打不动我，你老公打得动。”

志村看在眼里，无奈地叹口气：“真不知道你图什么。”

“图一时口舌之快啊。”

“……行吧。”

仙道打开外卖盒的盖子，准备喂流川喝粥。

流川碍于北山在场，不想又被他调侃生活不能自理，闷闷地说：“不用你喂，我自己能吃。”

“别逞强。”仙道舀了一勺甜糯的小米粥，吹了吹，送到流川嘴边。

“就是，没必要死要面子活受罪，”北山往嘴里抛进一颗木糖醇，“发烧有多难受，我最有发言权了。”

流川看他：“为什么这么说？”

“我没有在你面前提起过吗？当初我分化的时候，持续低烧不退，烧了大概半个多月吧。每天都像被炭火烘烤，浑浑噩噩的，吃药不管用只能打针，打完退烧了，隔一晚又烧起来，比死还难受。”

“我更倒霉，咳了整整一个月。”志村接道，“肺都差点咳出来了。”

流川眼波一动，没有作声。原来北山和志村分化阶段同样有过难捱的阶段。

“就仙道这个王八蛋，妈的，什么苦头都没吃，安安稳稳地顺利分化，还他妈分化成了高等级Alpha。”北山想想心里就堵得慌，神情相当不满。

流川听罢，忿忿地咬住勺子。

“喂，嫉妒自己的Alpha是不好的行为。”仙道稍微用力，拔出勺子，倾身用脑门碰了下流川的脑门，以示小小的惩戒。

流川咽下这口热粥不说话了。

北山问道：“嗯？听你这么说，流小川分化那年也遭过罪？”

仙道敷衍带过，继续喂流川喝粥。唉，这不是正在遭罪么？


	132. Chapter 132

132.

流川没什么食欲，勉强吃了半碗粥就吃不下了。

这小猫崽一样的食量再次遭到北山的奚落。

流川只是发低烧而已，不是无法动弹的重症患者，当场掀开被子，想下床教训得寸进尺的北山。

仙道把人抱了回来：“理他干嘛？自己的身体要紧。”

“他说我娇弱。”如果不是因为这个词，流川不会发飙。

北山讪皮讪脸继续逗他：“你不也经常说我很挫吗？”

流川一字一顿地冷声说道：“我是在陈述事实。”

北山分毫不让：“那你生着病，的确很娇弱，这也是事实。”

流川一听，挣扎着又要起来揍北山。

“北山，你再惹他，我只能把你拎出我们的宿舍了。”仙道按住流川的肩膀，给他盖好被子。

北山不知道被警告过多少次了，早就习以为常：“啧啧啧，教科书级别的重色轻友啊。”

“我都看不下去了。流川身体不适，你不要闹他了，让他安静的休息吧。”志村伸手扯过他。

“嗬，流小川成团宠了？你们一个个都护着他。”

“宠你宠你，等等我翻墙出去给你买啤酒。”志村说着看向仙道，“我和这货先去礼堂了，你好好照顾流川，有事电话联络。”

仙道笑着点了下头：“不送了。”

志村拖着北山往外走，一开门，刚好碰到打算敲门的小卷毛。

“灯哥，你订的玫瑰花我帮你签收了。送给小汐的？”

“神经病，我好端端地送他九十九朵红玫瑰，会把他吓到的。我还没有向他告白呢！”

“唉！再不告白就要过年啦。灯哥！请问‘我喜欢你’这四个字很拗口吗？”

“你管得着吗？”北山接过小卷毛单手抱着的这一大束玫瑰花，跟志村说了声“等我一下”，又走回宿舍里，“让流小川给你献花的计划泡汤咯。”

“献花？”仙道讶异地看着这束火红的玫瑰。

流川有些沮丧地揉了下眼睛：“是惊喜。”

“你们背着我商量好的？”仙道完全没想到原来有这样的安排，稍作设想，假如在众人面前得到这束花，他说不定会不管不顾地把流川按在钢琴上亲吻。

流川坐了起来，北山默契地把花递了过去。

“可惜我不知道我今天会生病。”隔着颜色艳丽的花，流川的脸色显得过于苍白，但眸光是亮的。

在熟悉的狗粮塞进北山的嘴里之前，他脚底抹油，利索地溜了。

流川浪漫细胞部分缺损，这主意确实是北山想出来的，他认为可行就同意了。但不知怎的，此时面对仙道灼灼的目光，他有那么点不好意思起来。

仙道连人带玫瑰一并揽进了怀里。

“喂，白痴，花都压扁了。”

仙道仿佛没听到，在流川的耳尖上啄了一下：“谢谢。”他又亲了流川的后颈，叼起一小块肉轻咬了一小口。

玫瑰抵着流川的胸膛，花把他的心脏捂得突突急跳，呼吸随之越来越烫。

流川听见仙道吞咽口水的声音，肩膀颤了颤，提起力气把他推远了一些：“你想标记我？”

仙道抿着嘴按了下心口，舌尖tiǎn过阵阵发痒的犬齿，他长喘一口气，快速调整好情绪，抬起手顺了顺流川睡乱的头发：“抱歉。”

“为什么道歉？”流川把花束搡进了仙道的怀里，脱了毛衣重新睡进被窝里，翻身背对着仙道，“你是我的Alpha。你有权标记我。但现在不行，我的腺体还没长好。”

仙道心里蓦地一软，他的小狐狸怎么会这么乖呢？

“不过要是你咬痛我了，我还是会揍你的。”

仙道笑了一下：“萩原医生跟我说，高等级Omega是可以反向标记的。”

“什么意思？”

“你同样能咬穿我的后颈，把你的信息素注入我的腺体，在我的身上打下你的印记。”

流川愣了愣，突然回过身眼睛亮亮地看着仙道：“孩子也是你生？”

“流川枫小朋友，标记不表示怀孕，明白吗？Alpha也不可能受孕。”仙道哭笑不得，把花放到一边，“看来我还得抽空给你详细地讲一讲生理课上的知识要点。”

流川满眼尴尬，不接这个话茬了，低低地咳了两声，问道：“你愿意被我反向标记？”

“愿意啊。当然愿意。”仙道洒脱得不像一个视自身腺体为尊严象征的Alpha，俯下身亲了几下流川的嘴唇，“这是我的荣幸。”

流川眨了眨眼睛，目光柔和了几分，小声地保证：“我一定不会咬痛你的。”

 

一小时后，仙道给流川测了一次体温，温度稍微降下来了。

流川睡得不熟，迷糊睁眼，仙道的脸像是被雾化过，看不大清楚，他抿了下发干的嘴唇：“口渴。”

仙道喂他喝了大半杯温开水。

喝完流川又睡过去了。

仙道的手伸进流川的短袖里，摸了摸他的后背，发现他出了一身汗。

发烧时出汗是一种正常的退热现象，只需要及时擦干身体。这些萩原都详细地跟仙道交代过。

仙道进浴室打了盆热水，拿了块毛巾，出来替流川擦了一遍身体，然后帮他换了件干爽的睡衣。

身上的粘稠感消失了，流川舒服了不少，嘴唇恢复了些许血色，不像早上那样干燥发白。

仙道闲着没事，在平板电脑里找了部电影，插上耳机，只戴了一个耳塞，看几眼电影，看一眼流川。

电影播放到二十多分钟的时候，仙道的手机震动了，他点了暂停键，摘下耳塞，捞过手机一看屏幕，是日暮。

仙道接起电话，放轻脚步走到浴室门口，背过身压低嗓音：“喂？丞哥。”

“声音这么小干嘛？大白天的做贼吗？”

“流川刚睡着没多久，不想吵醒他。”

“刚睡？这都几点了？该不会平安夜被你折腾了一晚上吧？唉，小枫这傻孩子，太实诚了，他是不是被你压到忘记自己是Alpha了？他就没琢磨过找个机会反攻一把？”

“你的脑补能力也就北山能跟你并驾齐驱了。”

“过奖。好了，不开玩笑了。赶紧来你们学校的门卫室。我不就给你们扛来了一箱啤酒吗？结果门卫怀疑我是酒贩子，我解释不清啊，我一开酒吧的，不卖酒卖什么，卖肉啊？我上哪说理去？他们还说我涉嫌向未成年人兜售含酒精的饮品，要报警抓我。操了，高中生喝点啤酒怎么了？至于这么大惊小怪吗？——嗳嗳嗳！哥们儿，别冲动，冷静！我小表弟很快就来了，仙道彰真是我表弟！”

仙道正要说话，听到身后传来流川的声音。

“让一让，别挡着门，我想上厕所。”

仙道转头：“嗯？你怎么起来了？头还晕吗？”

“不晕了，烧好像退了。”流川总算活过来了，眼前的事物不再旋转，他绕过仙道，走进浴室站定在马桶前。

仙道见流川的气色明显好转，松了一口气：“那就好。”

“小表弟！——”日暮高呼，“你他妈要死啊？再不来，老子圣诞节要在拘留所里过了！”

“崽，丞哥遇到了一点小麻烦，我去校门口接他进来。”

“什么麻烦？”流川上完厕所，按下马桶冲水键，回身洗了个手。

“他大摇大摆的带了一箱啤酒来我们学校，被门卫扣押了。”

“丞哥的脑子也被Ares吃了？”

“宝贝，我希望你能把‘也’字去掉。”

流川扯了扯嘴角，眼里的笑意很淡，伸手拿起他的牙杯和电动牙刷。

“哎呦喂！”日暮鬼吼鬼叫，“你他妈别跟小枫调情了行吗！幸好你不是消防员，要不然等你磨磨蹭蹭地赶到救火现场，整座重明山都烧没啦！”

“急什么？来了。”仙道挂了电话，“我马上回来，你洗漱完再吃点东西，早上没喝完的小米粥我倒在保温杯里了。”

“哦。”流川刷着牙，口齿不清地说，“我想吃泡面，辣的。帮我带一桶上来。”

“想得美。你还没有完全退烧，只能喝粥。”仙道换好鞋，在沥水架上拿了把雨伞。

“再见。”流川用脚把浴室门关上了。


	133. Chapter 133

133.

洗漱完，流川换了身衣服，刚系好牛仔裤的扣子，小汐打电话过来了。

流川扯了扯毛衣衣摆，把这通电话接了起来：“怎么了？”

听筒里传出一阵轻微的电流声。

流川微微蹙眉：“小汐？”

“流川枫。”这怪里怪气的声音不是小汐的，好像用了变声器，听起来沉哑粗粝，极为诡异。

“你是谁？”

“你弟弟在我们手里。”

流川的心里“咯噔”一声，不自觉地攥紧手机，冷静地问道：“你想怎么样？”

“限你十分钟内到你们学校的植物馆。记住，只能你一个人来。否则我就戳烂你弟弟的腺体。”

“可以，但我必须先听到他的声音。”

“来不来随你。你还有九分钟时间。”

对方说完就挂断了电话，流川再回拨过去已经关机了。

流川不敢拿小汐的安危冒险，即便心中存疑，还是抓起外套冲出了宿舍。

外面还在下着雨，路面上一片水光，校园里几乎看不到什么行人，基本上都在礼堂里参加开放日活动。

流川冒着雨，以最快的速度赶到校区西南边的植物馆。

大型玻璃房罩在雨中，房顶笼着一层朦胧的湿雾。

流川跑得太急，呛到了风，一停下来就忍不住咳嗽了几声，他本就低烧未退，淋了一路的雨，感到有点头重脚轻。

四周听不到任何人声，雨声将这里衬托得越发死寂。

流川的呼吸略显沉促，抬手拂去糊住眼睛的雨水，谨慎地推开玻璃大门，慢慢地走了进去。

馆内温度偏高，玻璃墙上全是水汽。

流川警惕地观察着周遭环境，往前走了几步，他暂时还没有闻到小汐的信息素气味。

“我来了。我弟弟呢？”流川没看到人，站定在水培植物架附近，试探性地开口说道。

身后正有人拿着棒球棍小心翼翼地向他靠近。

流川眯了下眼睛，在棒球棍挥过来的一刻，猛地转身扣住对方的手腕，顺势就是一拳，把人狠狠砸向水培植物架。

架子被撞倒了，玻璃器皿叮铃哐啷摔了一地。

袭击流川的人躺在植物中，“哎呦哎呦”地叫唤。

流川垂眸盯着他，眸底闪着凶戾的冷光，沉声问道：“我弟弟在哪里？”

回答他的又是一记来自背后的闷棍。

这下流川没能顺利躲开，后脑勺受了重击，往前一个趔趄，眼前顿时一阵发黑。

流川回过身，入眼的是几个陌生男人，有Alpha，也有Beta。为首那个，也就是打他的人，染了一头金发，似笑非笑地说：“不赖嘛。挺耐揍的。”

旁边另一个体格异常魁梧的Alpha叼了根烟：“小鬼，又见面了。”

流川打量着这个Alpha，但是毫无印象：“我不认识你们。”

“不认识？”之前那人从七零八落的水培植物堆里站了起来，“要不是因为你，三年前老子的牙齿会被人打飞吗？这笔账你说该怎么算？”

他们不是别人，正是江永高中以二阶堂为首的那伙人。

牙齿被打落两颗的自然是阿哲，尖嘴猴腮，生了双三角眼，看着就是阴险狡诈的人。

流川还是想不起来，不过听这话的意思，是来找他寻仇的。

“该怎么算就怎么算。”流川强撑着一股劲，“我弟弟呢？把他交出来。”

二阶堂拨了下垂落下来的金色额发：“不交出来你又能把我们怎么样呢？”他休过一年学，已年满十八周岁，成年Alpha除非碰到高等级Alpha，否则在未成年居多的高中校园里难逢敌手。

魁梧者就是大熊，当年被时生一脚踹断三根肋骨的那个Alpha，他把烟头弹飞到水洼里，突然夺下二阶堂手里的棒球棍，想一棍子撂倒流川。

大熊的信息素等级不算高，气味是刺鼻的汽油味，一棍子打了个空，反被流川一勾拳怼在下颔骨上。

扎扎实实的一拳，打得大熊眼冒金星，牙齿还咬破了舌头，满口腥甜。

几个Beta在二阶堂的一个眼色下，围聚上去帮忙。

要是换做平常，流川状态好的情况下，就是再多加十个Beta他照样可以大获全胜，然而现在偏偏发着低烧浑身酸痛，此时就连腺体也在这节骨眼上痛了起来。

前几日和十六班体育委员在天台单挑时遇到的不利状况又顷涌而来，甚至变本加厉，腺体疼得很厉害，视力、听力、嗅觉都在下降，全凭常年打架训练出来的身体惯性在做本能的反击。一个Beta被踹进了一堆刺花中，扎了满手满脸的细刺，惨叫连连。

阿哲脱掉湿透的外套，弯身拾起刚刚被流川卸落在地的那根棒球棒，眼神狠厉地加入了战局。

二阶堂脸上挂着流里流气的笑，跟看好戏似的站在一边，悠闲地点了根烟。

 

混乱中，不知是谁打中了流川的后颈，发育中的腺体本就脆弱到不堪一击，哪经得住这么一下？

无法负荷的剧痛仿佛瞬间抽干了流川的所有力气，他的眼前顷刻间一片漆黑，踉跄了两步，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，像是坠入了令人心悸的深渊中，疼到差点喘不过气来。

Beta们趁机七手八脚地将流川制服，按压在地上。

大熊偏过脸吐出一口带血的唾沫，揪住流川的头发，迫使他仰起头：“你妈的，那个冰山脸的Alpha今天总不会跑来帮你了吧？”

流川终于想起来这些人是谁了。当时大哥把他们揍得很惨，一个个像孬种似的跪在地上求饶。

二阶堂抽完最后一口烟，舔了下嘴唇，笑了笑，摸出手机发了句语音：“过来吧，搞定了。”

不一会儿，有人推开了植物馆右侧的那扇小门，悠真逆着光一步步走进了流川模糊的视野。

“我们在外面等你，出完气立马把北山野叫过来。”二阶堂掏了掏耳朵，一挥手，示意手下们离开。

“嗯。”悠真脸上没有表情，面色如鬼，阴郁地看着流川。

流川试图站起来，却半点力气都使不上来，头晕得越加厉害了，腺体里像是埋着一千根针，密密麻麻地戳刺着。

二阶堂一帮人出去后，都站在门口抽烟，很是嚣张。

悠真上前跪坐下来，指尖擦过流川的后颈。

“别碰我！”流川露出嫌恶的表情，“你到底想干什么？我弟弟在哪里？”

“放心，我对他没兴趣。”悠真取下背上的双肩包，拉开拉链，拿出一个装有不明液体的玻璃瓶和一把匕首，“我只想摘了你的腺体。”

“……你说什么？”流川瞳孔收缩了一下。

“我已经联系好黑市里的医生了，他同意帮我做腺体置换手术。”悠真勾起唇角，眸光寒冷，透着让人战栗的恨意，“Alpha对你神魂颠倒，Omega也喜欢你喜欢得不得了。所以我想，你的腺体一定非常特殊，你的信息素肯定能吸引所有人。如果我换上了你的腺体，我绝对可以彻底摆脱困境。”

“仙道是我的希望，你把他抢走了……志村是我最后的救命稻草，也站在了你那边。你不要怪我，谁叫你这么坏，断了我所有的退路？”悠真拿起匕首，斜着刀身刺破了流川后颈的皮肤，只要稍一用力，就能将腺体挑出来。

悠真的眼里闪露出近乎疯狂的光亮，他嗅到了带着血腥味的薄荷香，清冽又澄澈，哪怕染了血都这么好闻——也许就是这种甜而不腻的冷质气味让人为之倾倒，无论是Alpha还是Omega，全都难以抵挡。

住在心里的恶魔捂住悠真的眼睛，在他耳边急不可耐地催促：快！把他腺体挖出来！他可真香啊。拥有了这么优质的腺体，你还怕没有人喜欢你吗？这是你唯一的出路，你需要一个全新的人生。千万别犹豫，不要错失良机！

悠真的手在不停地发抖，他改用两只手握紧了刀柄。

流川也闻到了自己的信息素，没想到阻隔剂竟然都失效了，咬牙攥起了拳头，指甲嵌进了手心的肉里，他想到了仙道、想到了大哥，想到了父母和小汐。他还有很长很好的未来，不能折损在这个温暖到令人窒息的玻璃房里。

人被逼到了绝境，总能激发出潜能。

流川感觉力气在身体里重新凝聚，他呼了一口气，在悠真使劲前，撑起身反手一拳。

匕首顺着后颈往下划到颈侧，留下了一道深而长的伤口，所幸反方向避开了腺体。

悠真已骨瘦如柴，流川这一拳无疑卯足了力气，他如一只残破的纸鸢般飞了出去，跌进一片盆栽植物中，当场就翻了个白眼，晕厥过去了。

流川翻了个身，仰面躺着，心跳如雷地吞了吞口水，意识时而清晰时而涣散，他闭了下眼睛，然后睁开，手撑着从地上慢慢地坐起身。

摔落在地上的手机沾满了泥沙，屏幕碎得一塌糊涂，流川捡起来一看，有一条新的微信，划了好几下总算点开，是北山五分钟前发来的视频，录制了小汐表演舞台剧的现场。由此能够确定，小汐并没有被悠真劫持，他们只是拿到了小汐的手机而已。

流川长出一口气，摸了下脖子上皮肉略微外翻的细窄伤口，一手都是血。

他心知目前的局势对他很不利，虽然悠真的危机暂时解除，但植物馆外还有一群不好对付的不良少年。

空气中好像还弥散着一股迷迭香的气味。

流川这时候才看到玻璃瓶边上的Omega手环。

原来悠真在动刀前还使用过这个手环，以为用这种特殊气体可以让流川失去抵抗能力。

流川庆幸自己不受这种气体的控制，他坐在原地缓了一会儿，准备给仙道发求救电话，孰料只轻轻点了下屏幕，手机就黑屏打不开了。

“啧。”流川烦躁地皱了下眉头，把摔坏的手机塞进口袋里，扶着旁边的一棵矮树站起来，抬眸看了眼大门口灰蒙蒙的人影，再转身望向之前悠真进来的那扇小门，估计外面没人。他提起毛衣衣领，擦了下流下来的血，决定赌一把，从小门离开这里。


	134. Chapter 134

134.

拦截日暮的这个Alpha保安刚任职不到一周，试用期还没过，自然非常负责，加上今天又是开放日，进进出出的外校人员太多，因此对可疑者的态度更为谨慎。

仙道过来证明了日暮的身份后，这个保安登记了日暮的资料，还让他交出证件，出校的时候连同那箱酒还给他。

一番周折，日暮总算牵着Ares和仙道一起走进了商陆高中的大门。

Ares穿着一件明黄色的大型犬专用雨衣，可惜它不怎么喜欢湿漉漉的雨天，情绪看起来比较低落，见了仙道也只是晃了下尾巴敷衍了事。

“妈的。”日暮骂了一句，把牵狗绳交到仙道手里，“要不是带着狗，我肯定跟那群小鬼一样从监控死角翻墙进来了。”

“有人翻墙进我们学校？”

“是啊，大概六七点的时候吧，我送我爸妈去机场，经过你们学校的时候看到的。应该是商陆的学生吧，估计在外面玩嗨了夜不归宿，大清早的偷偷溜回学校。”

这种不遵守校规的事时有发生，仙道自己也干过，他没太在意，垂眸朝Ares努了下嘴：“所以你把我的头号情敌带来干嘛？”

“这就得问你家的那位大宝贝了。”

“嗯？”

“他可能以为今天会下很大的雪吧，让Ares过来拉雪橇。”

仙道噗地笑出了声。

Ares抬起头，雨水顺着雨衣帽子透明的帽檐往下滴，它抬起头嚎了一声。

“嚎什么嚎？在我面前抗议没有用。”日暮从兜里摸出一盒糖，拿了一颗抛进嘴里。

“唐泽让你戒烟？”

“是啊，昨晚他终于肯让我亲了，结果亲到一半说我嘴里有烟味，跑去刷牙了，还说不戒烟以后就不给亲。我他妈……”日暮无奈地叹了一口气，“除了照做，你说我还能怎么办？还好我这几年没染过头发，仪表符合他的审美，要是像二十岁出头那会儿，顶着一头扎眼的金毛……”

日暮顿住了，眉头一皱，像起想起了什么。

仙道疑惑地看着他。

“我操！”日暮陡地提高了声音，吓得Ares缩了一下。

“出什么事了？”

“早上那群小鬼里头就有一个染了金毛的，我觉得有点眼熟。”日暮仔细回想了一遍，灵光乍现，“好像是江永高中的二阶堂，他带着人混进来了。”

“你确定是他？”仙道停下脚步。

“八九不离十吧。”日暮说着拿出手机，打电话提醒北山。

“知道了，丞哥。”北山在电话说道，“他要是敢来找我，我保证让他躺着出去。”

“嗯，你别掉以轻心，二阶堂的信息素等级不低，还比你们大一岁，成年的Alpha不好对付。”

“好。”

“那就先这样。有情况立马通知我，不要直接开干。”

“放心吧丞哥，我心里有数。”

日暮挂了电话收起手机，跟着仙道走过一段两边种满山茶花的小径，抄这条近路到了宿舍楼。

仙道收起伞，甩了甩伞上的雨水。雨快停了，房檐下滴水成串。

“诶？北山说你要上台表演节目的，你准备几点去啊？”

“不去了。”

“为什么啊？小枫独占欲作数不准你抛头露面？”

“那倒不是。他发低烧了。”

“你情难自控把他折腾病了？”

“……”仙道呼了口气，懒得回答。一个两个的都这么说，难道他看起来像是那种粗暴对待自己配偶的渣A么？

 

回到宿舍，仙道发现流川不在，浴室门是开着的，亮着灯，不过里面没人。

“崽？”仙道走到阳台边，拉开玻璃门，流川也不在阳台上。

“小枫出去了？”日暮帮Ares脱了雨衣，解下牵引绳。

仙道看向沥水架，流川那把黑色的伞挂在上面。

刚才雨下得不算小，流川如果下楼买东西，不可能不打伞的。

仙道有点担心，拨打了流川的电话，但是没有打通。

“小枫不接电话？”

“他关机了。”

“会不会没电了？”

“不会，我去接你之前他的手机还在充电。”仙道走回鞋架旁，“我到楼下找找。”

“哎呦，小枫又不是三岁小孩，你看得也太紧了吧？”

仙道没接话，穿好鞋急匆匆地往外走。他清楚流川发低烧的真正原因，流川的腺体目前并不稳定，万一一个人痛昏在什么地方就大事不妙了。

日暮不得不紧随其后。

Ares晃着尾巴，迈着小碎步小跑着跟上。

仙道在宿舍楼附近找了一大圈没找到流川，他的电话仍然处于关机状态。

日暮和Ares在另一边来回晃了两遍，同样没有看见流川，他又给北山打了个电话。

“流小川？没来礼堂啊，他不是在宿舍吗？我给他发了一条微信，他没回，我以为他睡着了。”

志村坐在旁边小声地问：“流川怎么了？”

北山回道：“人不见了，手机关机。走走走，我们一起去找，流小川还发着烧呢——丞哥，你们在哪？嗯，嗯，好，马上到。”

通话一结束，北山跟志村从各自的座位上起身，快步离开了礼堂。

与仙道及日暮会合后，得知他们已经问过学校超市、甜品店的人了，都没有看到过流川。

“会不会是二阶堂啊？”想到日暮打给北山的那通电话，不详的预感倏忽盘踞在志村的心头，他迟疑了两秒，低声说道，“他和悠真有关系的。”

仙道的心肺倏地像是被什么捏住了，他继续打流川的电话，一遍遍都是冰冷的机械女声告诉他拨打的电话已关机。

“分头找。”仙道的眸光沉了下来，转身朝教学楼那边跑去。

然而三栋教学楼都搜遍了，包括天台和厕所在内，没有流川的踪影。

商陆高中实在太大了，除去教学楼，还是这么多宿舍楼，加上食堂、游泳馆、图书馆、体育馆等等。学生又基本上集中在礼堂里，换作平时，到处都有人，说不定有谁见过流川，能提供有用的线索。而现在无异于大海寻针，毫无头绪。

仙道急得连呼吸都加重了，心口仿佛捂着一团浸过水的棉絮，沉甸甸的，压得他透不过气来。

“仙道，没事的，就算中岛悠真唆使二阶堂找流小川的麻烦，流小川也不会吃亏的，他这么能打。”

北山不安慰还好，一安慰仙道越发不放心了，最近几天是流川最弱的时期，仿若月亮被乌云遮盖住了辉光，他肯定打不过成年Alpha的。

时间在一分一秒的流逝。

就在仙道等人似无头苍蝇般一筹莫展之际，偶遇了隔壁宿舍的白石。

白石手臂上挂着一把雨伞：“你们在干嘛？怎么一个个满头大汗的。”

“你有没有见过流川？”仙道停下脚步，喘了口气，表情凝重地问道。

“见过啊，他不久前冒着雨从我身边跑过，我问他要不要伞，他没有搭理我，一副很着急的样子。”

仙道情绪激动地抓住白石的胳膊：“他往哪边跑的？”

白石被仙道的气势吓愣了，呆呆地指了指一个方向：“……可能去植物馆了吧，或者植物馆边上的那片休息区，我……”

不等白石说完，仙道松开他，踏着路面上的积水一刻不耽搁地直奔植物馆。


	135. Chapter 135

135.

仙道一口气冲进植物馆，馆内已是狼藉一片。

Ares朝着斜对面的玻璃小门呲着牙低吼了一声。

仙道出了小门，混合在一起的Alpha信息素气味卷着薄荷香以及浓重的血腥味迎面而来。

二阶堂和大熊正挥着棒球棍凶狠的围攻流川，被干倒的阿哲在挣扎着爬起来，旁边还躺着几个伤痕累累的Beta。

流川的脚步踉踉跄跄的，显然是体力濒临耗尽。

眼看二阶堂就要砸中他了。

仙道的血液凝固了一瞬，箭步上前搂住流川转了个身，用后背挡住了这一击。

Ares纵身一跃，扑倒了大熊，这条平日里温驯善良的阿拉斯加此时恍若唤醒了血统里接近狼族的嗜血野性，死死地咬住大熊的肩膀，喉咙里发出危险的咆哮。

大熊吓得魂飞魄散，惊恐万分地大喊“救命”，他试图推开Ares，但是Ares却越咬越深，好像要把他的骨头咬碎。

流川已经不怎么看得清东西了，颈侧的刀伤还在往外隐隐渗血，毛衣上也沾满了血污，他的信息素比往常冷厉得多，如同幽居在极寒深处被惊扰的凶兽，不容有人入侵自己的领地。

仙道的胸口蓦地生出刀削斧砍般的锐痛，似汹涌的急流迅速蔓延全身，溅起腐蚀性的水花。

二阶堂认出了仙道，心里发怵，神色警惕地往后退开了几步。

雪松味轻易压下了其他Alpha的信息素，钻进了流川的鼻子。

流川绷着的那股劲卸了下来，抓住仙道腰侧的衣服，喘着重气把头抵在了他的肩膀上，声音含糊地说了一句“好痛”。

仙道抱着流川不舍得撒手，因此没法还击二阶堂，他连着吸了两口气，勉力压下想要杀人的念头。

眼下动手教训二阶堂是其次，流川的伤势最重要。

仙道横抱起流川，转身对随后跟来的日暮颤声说道：“丞哥，去医院。”

日暮眉头紧锁，高喊了一声：“Ares！回来！”

Ares耳朵微微一动，吐掉从大熊肩上撕咬下来的一块肉，扭头跑回日暮旁边。

大熊痛苦不堪地捂住汩汩流血的伤口，疼得在地上直打滚。

日暮不作逗留，带着Ares追上仙道。

北山也到场了，见状倒抽了一口冷气，双眼瞬间通红，捡起一根棒球棍就上：“二阶堂，你妈的，老子今天操你全家！”

二阶堂其实被流川揍得够呛，眉骨开裂，左眼肿了。他确实低估了流川的战斗力，更想不通为什么悠真的Omega手环对流川没有生效。按理说，这是一场稳赢的仗，他们发现流川从小门出来一齐围拢过去的时候，流川脖子上血流不止，连站都站不住了，合力再次制服他不成问题。但流川愣是一点点翻盘了，Beta们完全不是他的对手，起初几乎闻不到的微弱信息素逐渐变冷，令人脊背发寒，仿若坠入了万丈冰崖。

随着薄荷香的远去，二阶堂镇定了不少，毕竟北山的信息素相对来说没那么可怕。

北山跟二阶堂本就有旧恨，如今结了新仇，他自然不会手下留情。

而最后一个跑进植物馆的志村嗅出了二阶堂的信息素，心下一沉，无意中他瞥见了躺在盆栽植物堆里的悠真，同时看到了一个装有液体的玻璃瓶，以及一把沾了血的匕首。

悠真刚刚清醒，手扶着一盆八角金盘坐起来，抬眸就对上了志村的视线，犹如利刃穿心，他不禁打了个哆嗦。

志村一把将悠真拽了过来，目光从冷漠变为凶狠：“说！那个玻璃瓶里装着的是什么？”

悠真咬着嘴唇，眼眶里蓄满了泪水。

“你是不是……”志村下意识地拒绝相信自己的猜测，可是狰狞的绝望逼着他把话问出了口，“你是不是想挖了流川的腺体？！”

悠真的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下。

显而易见，志村的判断是正确的。玻璃瓶里粘稠的半透明液体果然就是用来保存腺体的营养液。

志村感到心脏里结了一大块冰，遍体生寒中又抽出一根带血的荆棘，他别过脸闭了下眼睛，深吸了一口气，而后照着悠真的脸颊就是一记响亮的耳光，直接把他扇倒在地。

悠真嘴角破裂，耳边嗡的一声，半边脸立马麻了，不到一秒，转为了火辣辣的疼，他捂着脸难以置信地盯着志村，眼泪刷地流了出来。

志村的眼神俨然是一潭浑浊的死水，即便有春风拂过也不会再起涟漪了：“你他妈给我等着！老子解决了二阶堂再来收拾你！你们这帮狗杂碎一个都跑不了！”

说完，志村扔下魂不附体的悠真，到小门外支援北山。

 

仙道脚步沉沉走得很快，他怕过于暴戾的Alpha信息素对流川造成不必要的压力，于是拼命地遏制住心底横生的怒气，尽量让自己的信息素好闻一些。

到了植物馆外，流川感觉有一滴水砸在了脸上，以为又下雨了，抬起头一看，不想竟是仙道的眼泪，又有一滴顺着下巴往下落。

“哭什么？”流川蹙眉，伸手摸了摸仙道的眼睛，“白痴……”

仙道抿着嘴不接话，眼前全是被泪水扭曲的画面。他甚至不忍心低头看流川颈侧的伤。

流川实在没什么劲，也就顾不上仙道了。身体像是破开了一个口子，残留的力气不断地往外漏，后颈的疼痛卷土重来。之前应该没有缓解，只是专注打架，一时忽略了腺体的痛楚而已。

直到坐进了日暮的车里，仙道眼眶还是红的，声音低哑地说：“让二哥看看你的伤口。”

日暮心情沉重地发动了引擎，坐在副驾驶座上的Ares频频回头观察流川的情况。

流川趴倒在仙道的腿上，侧过身，指了下颈侧：“不要紧。只有这里被划了一刀，腺体没有受伤。”

日暮一听腺体无损，悄悄松了一口气。

仙道替流川褪去潮湿的外套，然后脱下自己这件盖在他身上：“你先休息一下，我打电话给萩原医生。”

流川微微地点了下头。

他表现得越是不在意，仙道就越是难受。

这道伤狠狠地划开了仙道的心，裂开的血肉里翻涌着淋漓的血泡。

日暮问道：“萩原医生是哪家医院的医生？”

“海军陆战部军医分院。”

日暮知道大致位置，没再多说什么，把车驶出停车位，开向主干道。

流川半张脸埋在仙道的外套里，闭目养神。

仙道拨打了萩原的电话，另一只手轻抚流川的后背。

不过没能打通，系统提示他所拨打的号码不在信号服务区。

微信电话同样无人应答。

仙道又翻出助手小秋的电话，这回倒是有人接了。

“你昨天没看新闻吧？老师不在忍冬市，咱们医院腺体科的所有专家都去支援青山县了，那边有个小村子里爆发了疑似感染性的腺体病变。”小秋在电话里说道，“深山里信号不好，时有时无的。抱歉啊，我也联系不上老师。”

“好，我知道了，谢谢。”仙道挂断了电话。

流川眯开眼睛：“萩原医生没在医院里？”

“嗯，她在青山县。我们去唐泽那检查，好不好？”仙道接过日暮往后递来了一瓶水，拧开喂流川喝，他的声音小了下去，“我会让他替你保密的。”

唐泽怎么说也算是自己人，假若去了其他医院让不认识的医生检查，说不定对方会秉公处理改写流川的资料提交给商陆。

“好。”流川本以为仙道的信息素还会像先前几次那样，起到镇痛的作用，如果这样的话，只需要消毒颈侧的刀伤就行了。但不知什么原因，这次仙道的信息素不管用了。他不想仙道太担心，所以忍着痛没说——幸好没有痛到钻心刺骨难以承受。

日暮调了个头，开往笹川私立医院，第一个路口遇到了红灯，踩刹车停了下来。

“操了！小枫的信息素……”车厢里充盈着带了些血腥气的薄荷味，日暮却觉得好闻到不行，还因此有了不合时宜的生理冲动，“为什么这么香啊？他是不是甜食吃多了，把信息素都吃成甜的了？”

日暮边说边按下车窗，湿冷的寒风吹进来，内心莫名涌动的燥热总算平息了。

仙道释放出信息素，试图盖住流川的冷香。

“唉，都怪唐泽，他作为医生，难道不清楚禁欲有损健康吗？妈的，害得我现在闻到Alpha的信息素都差点情动。”日暮自顾自抱怨道。

流川心虚地偷瞄了仙道一眼，慢慢拎高外套遮住了整张脸。


	136. Chapter 136

136.

流川颈侧的伤看着挺严重的，不过好在是皮外伤，清创消毒后血就止住了，但他仍处在低烧状态，后颈略微肿起。

根据腺体检查报告显示，流川的腺体上存有大量暗青色的絮状附着物。

正是这些附着物令他的腺体出现了发炎的症状。

唐泽当机立断把流川送入无菌医疗舱，让同事在舱外监测，给他做一次净化。

净化所需时长四十五分钟，对人体无害的特殊净化气体会安全清除腺体上的异物。

唐泽回到办公室，将流川的情况告之仙道。

仙道以为是某种腺体病变，悬着的心又被拎高了一截，几乎堵在了嗓子眼：“他……有没有危险？”

“别紧张。那些附着物是Omega手环里的防A气体。这种气体可以被吸收，不会对腺体造成永久性的伤害。要不然政府也不可能同意在学校里发放此类手环。”唐泽用眼神示意日暮关上办公室的门，然后倒了杯热水递给仙道，稍稍压低了声音，“流川的性腺目前只长出三分之一，腺液少得可怜，无法分解这种侵入式的人造气体，二者发生了化学反应，形成了新的沉积物。净化这项技术是百分百安全的，流川根本感知不到净化气体的渗入，在医疗舱内睡上一觉就没事了。”

仙道长出了一口气，顿觉呼吸顺畅了不少。

日暮震惊不已：“小枫的腺体没有完全发育？”

办公室里寂静无声，仙道顾自站在原地喝着热水，唐泽低头写资料，仿佛刚才的对话没有发生似的。

日暮一巴掌拍在仙道的后背上：“操！装什么哑巴？把我当外人是吧？”

仙道痛嘶一声，手撑在了办公桌上。

唐泽抬眸：“你也受伤了？”

日暮之前光顾着担心流川的刀伤，此时才记起仙道结结实实地挨了二阶堂一棒球棍：“没事吧？”

仙道自己都忘了，一路上心里眼里只有流川，感知不到什么疼痛，这会儿精神有所放松，痛觉神经悄悄地苏醒过来了。

唐泽起身离开椅子，走到仙道旁边，小心地推高他的衣服，只见背后横亘着一道黑紫色的淤痕。

可想而知二阶堂那一下到底使了多大的狠劲，肯定是抱着一记击溃流川的打算。

“保险起见，去照个背部CT，看看有没有伤到骨头。”唐泽十分后悔前阵子悉心照顾悠真，当时觉得这个小Omega挺可怜的，腺体受重创不说，他的家里人还一个都不管他，所以心生怜悯，能帮一把是一把。谁知他掩藏在羸弱外表下的本性竟凶残到这种地步。

“用不着吧？我哪有这么脆弱？”仙道疼痛拉好衣服。

唐泽的脑海里浮现悠真在病房里瘦骨伶仃的样子，忽然感到一阵反胃，就跟不小心吞下了几只绿头苍蝇一样恶心：“别的事我不坚持，但事关你的健康，我得负全责，没得商量。”他一推眼镜，沉着脸坐回椅子上，“日暮丞，这个任务交给你了，要是完成不了今晚你就收拾收拾滚出我家！”

“你他妈再冲我说一个‘滚’字试试！”日暮本就肚子里有火，立马炸了，“老子就差把整张脸皮撕下来送到你脚底下让你踩了！你要是真嫌弃我，咱俩……”

日暮握起拳头，手背青筋暴起，硬生生地把“散伙得了”这四个字嚼碎了混着血吞了回去。

“对不起。”唐泽接道。

日暮愣了一下。

“我错了，阿丞。”唐泽摘了眼镜，“我只是……太难受了。中岛悠真以前的劣行你明明白白的告诉过我，我却不以为意，固执地认定一个没成年的孩子不会坏到哪里去。就算曾经真的犯过错，也应该给他改正的机会。我甚至为了他和你吵过几次架，回回都骂你冷血动物没有同情心。”

说到这里，唐泽自责地把脸埋进了掌心：“我太蠢了，总是被人骗，我……”

“少他妈说这种话，我不爱听！我骗过你吗？——哦，骗过一次，假装不喜欢你，差点成功了，可惜我没能骗过我自己。”日暮走过去，弯下身抱了唐泽一下，“行了，你是医生，关心病人是应该的。”

“你一点也不生气吗？”唐泽抬起头看着日暮，没了眼镜，日暮的五官显得有些模糊。

“比起生气，我其实更怕中岛悠真把你勾走了。前几天我看到你一门心思围着他打转，我都想直接买凶杀人了。”日暮不悦地眯了下眼睛，“往后除了小彰和小枫以外，你再敢对别人这么好，我就把你绑回家用铁链锁起来，一天操三顿。——仙道彰，你咳什么咳？刷什么存在感呢！走走走，去做CT。哥要是被小唐泽扫地出门了，你也别想有好日子过！我保证作天作地闹到你跟我一样没有xìng生活。”

唐泽别过眼去。这人怎么老这样？正经不过三秒。

仙道理都不想理他，打开办公室的门走了出去。

 

另一边，小汐他们班排演的这出舞台剧完美落幕，引来满堂喝彩。他兴奋得不得了，合影留念后就跟同学们去后台卸妆换衣服了。

“小凯，你有没有看到我的手机呀？奇怪，我记得放在书包里的，怎么不见了？”小汐想给妈妈打个电话，发现手机没了，他索性把书包里的东西倒在了桌上，钱包什么的都在，唯独少了手机。

“口袋里找过了吗？”

“找过了，也没有。”

“我打你电话试试，你不是设置静音的吧？”

“应该不是。”

椎名拨出了小汐的号码，通是通了，但没听到附近有手机铃声。

电话无人接听，自动挂断了。

“难道落在宿舍了？”椎名点开了手机查找功能，将手机递给小汐。

小汐输入了账号和密码，顺利找到了手机所在的位置：“唔？为什么在植物馆那边？”

“咱们学校的植物馆？”

“对。”

“该不会是谁拿错手机了吧？”

小汐把手机还给椎名，穿上外套：“我去植物馆看看。”

“我陪你一起去。”椎名拿了把伞，系紧鞋带离开礼堂。

二人从另一边的小路赶往植物馆，这条路是正对着小门的，因此不可避免地撞见了打架现场。

北山与志村此时已双双陷入险境，他们没有料到悠真还有一个Omega手环。

二阶堂、大熊以及阿哲早就捂着口鼻退得老远，避免被这种针对Alpha的气息波及。

迷迭香犹如挣不开的生铁锁链，紧紧咬缠住了北山和志村的腺体。

几个被流川揍过一轮的Beta重振旗鼓，他们不受任何影响，一人拿着一根棒球棍围了过去。

“操！”北山恼怒至极，奈何使不上力气，手脚都像灌进了千斤重铁，根本动不了。

悠真把用过的手环抛进了下水道，看着志村的眼神仿佛毒蛇般阴冷恐怖：“志村润二，你输了。你……”

他的话刚说到一半，后腰上被人踹了一脚，整个人往前一扑，重重地摔倒在一滩水洼里。

椎名以伞支地，下巴稍稍扬起：“谁敢动给我买过奶茶的爸爸？”

志村扭头望去，咬了咬牙：“……你们来这里干什么！”

北山一看到小汐，心沉谷底，挣扎着想爬起来，然而力不从心：“快跑！”

Omega手环气体没有散尽，二阶堂不敢贸然靠近，皱着眉头问：“你俩是哪里蹦出来的小包子？赶紧给老子滚！”

“就不滚，有种你过来呀。”椎名晃了晃手腕上颜色醒目的Omega手环，朝二阶堂露出挑衅的笑容。

二阶堂一拧眉：“操！还不动手？”

北山从未这般绝望过，也从未这般无能为力过：“小汐！走啊！椎名，你带着小汐快跑！不用管我们！”

“我不走。”小汐没看他，眼神异常坚定，“北山哥，我不会把你扔在这里的。”

北山一怔，鼻尖酸了。

大熊嘲讽道：“北山野，你可真了不起啊，沦落到要Omega保护……”

“闭嘴！”小汐吼他，“你这头难看的狗熊，不好好待在树洞里冬眠，跑来我们学校撒什么野？一身的汽油味，真臭！你是不是从出生到现在都没有洗过澡呀？”

“你信不信我干死你？”大熊怒目圆瞪。

“就凭你？听说信息素难闻的Alpha鸡儿小，你的怕不是只有毛毛虫那么一丁点大吧？”

大熊被激怒了：“操你妈！”

阿哲死命拽住大熊：“熊哥熊哥，不要上当！你一过去准会被他用手环放倒的！”

大熊直喘粗气：“老子一拳就能把他砸成肉泥！”

“嘿！你倒是砸啊，离我那么远你砸得到吗？莫非你不是狗熊，是长臂猿？”小汐摘下手环，紧紧地捏在手里。

“汐爷，咱能不能不要打嘴炮了？嗯？”椎名闷声不响地干趴了冲过来的那几个Beta，大喘了一口气，扔了手里这把伞骨尽折已经报废的伞。

“哇哦！小凯，你闭关修炼了什么神功？这么厉害？”

椎名揉了一下被打痛的肩膀，笑出了两个深深的酒窝：“可能被我爸爸用鸡毛掸子打通了任督二脉吧。我自己都不敢相信我这么虎！”

二阶堂同样气得牙根发痒，但是又拿眼前这两个都戴着手环的小Omega没辙。

“大哥，不如我们先撤吧。”阿哲的眼睛滴溜溜的一转，“僵持下去对我们不利，万一……”

“这边！”小卷毛一声高喊，打断了阿哲的话。

阿哲最担心的事还是发生了，一群拿着电棍的保安朝他们跑来。

三人扭头想逃，然而身后的退路被几个高壮的体育老师堵住了。


	137. Chapter 137

137.

在场的所有人都被一并带到了训导处。

永岛老师暂时封锁了消息，打算把事情的始末弄清楚以后再决定如何处理，无关人士不得入内，连收到北山求救信息带人赶去植物馆的小卷毛都被关在了办公室门外。

不用猜也能知道，悠真必然会反咬一口，把仙道和流川说了出来，声称在植物馆遭到他们的袭击，二阶堂等人则是刚巧路过，为了救他与后来到场的志村、北山发生了冲突。

北山跟志村此时瘫靠在椅子上，额头上铺满了虚汗。受防A气体的影响，他们周身无力，虽然神志是清醒的，但是舌根发麻讲不了话，因此无法反驳悠真。

而小汐及椎名去得太晚，只看到北山还有志村被悠真用Omega手环放倒了，俩人甚至没见过流川或者仙道，又都是实诚孩子，不像悠真那样谎话张口就来，支支吾吾说不出个所以然来。

永岛老师让他们先站到一边，再次询问悠真。

悠真半边脸肿得老高，嘴角有裂开的伤口，衣服上沾满了泥污，看起来确实像受害者。

为了让自己的说辞更有说服力，悠真含泪叙述不久前流川闯进他们班教室当众打过他，包括仙道、北山在内。

这件事的目击者实在太多了，永岛老师找来几个高三七班的学生随便一问就得到了证实。

这几个高三七班的学生中，有两个Alpha曾为悠真打抱不平过，他们本就偏袒悠真，且嫉妒仙道的信息素等级，加上那天他们在班级群里吃了瘪，一直没有咽下这口气，今天旧事重提，二人自然借机添油加醋，把流川形容得要多凶残就有多凶残。

悠真还从手机里翻出被打当日他去医院处理伤口时的诊断书。

永岛老师眉梢一跳，眼瞳释然凝缩了一圈，从脚底冒上来一阵寒意。

——商陆建校这么多年，打架斗殴的学生不在少数，可从来没有发生过Alpha暴力对待Omega这样的恶性事件。

永岛老师的神情变得越发严肃了：“流川枫动手的原因是什么？你们有什么过节？”

“我不知道他为什么针对我……”悠真声音晦涩，装可怜是他的惯用伎俩。

“你胡说！”小汐气得呼吸加重。

“流川枫是你亲哥哥，你向着他无可厚非。不过事实就是事实，他的确打过我。”悠真转过脸看着小汐，目光阴冷似藏着幽魂的枯井，“多少双眼睛看到过，他抵赖不了的。”

小汐捏紧拳头，冲上去想要打他，被永岛老师厉声喝止住。

椎名把眼眶发红的小汐拉回了身边。

志村看在眼里，无奈身体动弹不了，他闭着眼在心里咬牙切齿地怒骂自己傻逼。他就不该顾念旧情帮悠真解决Robin这个后顾之忧，还受了那么大的屈辱。他恨不得倒转时光，高价买下那些视频，而不是全部销毁。倘若悠真有所忌惮，不至于像现在这样肆意妄为地颠倒黑白。

局面发展到如今的地步，他也是罪魁祸首之一。

“嘿！你没事吧？”

志村睁眼看到了椎名，那张不算漂亮的小脸上写满了关切。

“你在发抖。是不是冷？”椎名仗义地脱下了羽绒服，搭在志村的身上。

外套上沾染了一些信息素，是小豆蔻温暖明亮的香味。

志村在空无一物的绝望深处忽然窥见了一缕柔和的天光，仿佛吸入了一口得以活命的氧气。

他仍然发不出声音，用口型说了句“谢谢”。

椎名不以为意地摆摆手，转过身继续悄声安抚小汐，劝他冷静下来，让他不要哭。

 

流川伤害过Omega算是证据确凿，今天的事还有待调查，永岛老师自认为能力有限，万一出了纰漏他恐怕晚节不保，于是准备致电Omega保护协会。

悠真目的得逞。只要校方出面正式通知Omega保护协会，他的第二性别占绝对的优势。

小汐见永岛老师拿起了座机听筒，脑子一抽，跑过去就把电话线给拔了。

“你干什么？”永岛老师目光一沉，起身想要夺回电话线。

小汐迅速拿起斜插在桌上笔筒里的一把文具剪刀，将电话线直接剪断了。现在他满脑子只有一个念头，Omega保护协会的人不能来，来了小哥就完了！

永岛老师悖然大怒，瞪着眼睛一拍桌子，火气还没发出来，办公室的门被人一脚踹开了。

守在门口不让不相干的人踏足的几位体育老师都跟撞见了天敌一般，缩着不敢动。

“什么人！”永岛老师双手撑在桌面上，身体微微前倾，高声质问道。

走进来的是一个高大英俊的年轻男人，手中拎着机车头盔，剑眉英挺，眼眸中似覆着薄霜，整个人笼在如同君王降临般令人望而生畏的气场中。

“流川枫的家长。”他沉声说道，嗓音比面相更冷。

小汐拿着一截电话线，肩膀一颤，猛地转身，一看真的是时生，嘴巴一瘪，和所有受了委屈的小孩一样，眼泪夺眶而出。

“大哥……”小汐哭着跑过去，一把抱住时生，“大哥，你家宝宝和小宝被一群坏蛋欺负啦……那边那个长得像熊的Alpha说要干死我……他们还合伙污蔑小哥欺负Omega，要上报Omega保护协会……他们太坏了，我们的训导主任也好坏呀……”

“嗯，我知道了。别哭。”

小汐了解时生的脾气，看到有人哭个不停就会特别烦，他吸着鼻子，抽噎了好几下，忍住了眼泪。

“乖了。”时生摸了摸小汐的头发，抬眸看向大熊。

大熊当即认出了他，三年前的噩梦死灰复燃，肋骨处心理性抽痛起来。

阿哲吓得双腿打颤，一手揪住二阶堂的衣摆，一手指着时生，惊恐万分：“大、大哥，他、他……”

永岛老师离开座位，走到时生面前：“您来的正好，流川枫……”

“闪开。不然连你一起揍。”时生眼波平静地盯着大熊，眸底隐隐能看到凶戾。

“什么？”永岛愣了愣，等他反应过来的时候，那个叫大熊的外校Alpha已经头破血流地倒地不起了。

“你他妈谁啊？”二阶堂释放出信息素，以为能震慑住时生。

“你也有份欺负我两个弟弟？”时生冷声问道。

二阶堂有些慌神，他怎么着都是AⅠ级别的成年Alpha，如果有心用信息素压制别的Alpha，对方不可能毫无反应。除非——

除非是S级以上的高等级Alpha！

“是又怎么……”二阶堂话没说完，迎面就是一拳，他脑子里嗡地一下，重心不稳摔了出去。

与学生之间的小打小闹不同，时生的爆发力简直骇人。

二阶堂一嘴的铁锈味，头晕目眩，慌乱地扶着墙壁试图站起来。

办公室里静得可怕，除小汐以外，全都怔怔地望着时生。

“为什么污蔑流川枫？”时生擒住二阶堂，毫不留情地卸了他一条胳膊，把人摁在墙角。

二阶堂肩骨脱臼，痛得险些昏死过去，抽着气放狠话：“……你他妈有种就杀了我！”

“好。”时生抽出一把军刀，抵在了二阶堂的颈动脉上。

永岛老师怕闹出人命，急得汗都下来了：“这位学生家长，有话坐下来好好说……”

“滚。”时生看都不看他一眼，稍稍用劲，锋利的刀刃切进了二阶堂的皮肉，“再问你一遍，为什么污蔑流川枫？”

死亡的威胁令二阶堂丢盔弃甲：“你他妈把刀拿开！我说！是中岛悠真！”

“你闭嘴！”悠真尖叫。

“操你妈！老子就他妈干过你一次而已，犯不着为了你命都不要了！”

时生收回军刀，按住二阶堂受伤的胳膊：“说清楚，不然你这只手别想要了。”

二阶堂疼得受不了，把前因后果一股脑儿的全都交代了：“他说他就想揍流川枫一顿出出气……操，我他妈真不知道他要挖了流川枫的腺体去黑市做腺体置换手术……”

“你别说了！你们不要相信他！他撒谎！他在撒谎！”悠真脸上失却了血色，全身都在发抖。

时生放开二阶堂，站起身迈步走向悠真。

悠真哆嗦着往后退：“别、别过来……”

时生一把捏住悠真的喉咙往上一提，把人杵在了墙壁上：“你算个什么东西？你也配觊觎我弟弟的腺体？”

悠真呼吸困难，张着嘴直翻白眼，整张脸因窒息憋得通红，他垂死挣扎着，双脚贴着墙面乱蹬。

“松开！你是不是疯了？他会死的！”永岛老师慌忙冲过来解救悠真，却被孤冷的琥珀香压得眼前发黑。

时生动怒无疑是一场惊天海啸，把悠真掐到半死才松了劲。

悠真像是被抽掉了所有的骨头，软绵绵地滑落下去，倒在那里苟延残喘。

办公室里弥漫着时生的信息素，Alpha们都不好过，个个难受到心跳加速头昏眼花。

北山和志村这对难兄难弟更惨，当场陷入了昏迷。

椎名肯定也承受不住，抱着小汐害怕到瑟瑟发抖。

时生意识到自己情绪失控，冷着眼咬了下后槽牙，收起了信息素。


	138. Chapter 138

138.

悠真到底不是高智商的人，自以为他的计划天衣无缝，实则漏洞百出，在时生面前更是雕虫小技，连那个黑市医生也被揪了出来。

挖取他人腺体在任何一个国家都属于重罪，等待悠真的将是一级谋杀指控。

近几年地下腺体交易组织猖獗，各地区都设有专门针对腺体买卖的专项罪案调查科。忍冬市腺体罪案组在接到时生的电话后，队长柏木敬带着下属很快赶到了商陆高中。

柏木与时生曾经合作过一次，见了面俩人打了招呼。

永岛老师这才后知后觉的反应过来，流川枫的家长到底是什么来头。

流川时生的大名之于普通人而言如雷贯耳。但他极少在公众前面露脸，也几乎不接受媒体的采访，永岛老师知道有这么一号响当当的人物镇守一方海域，不过并不清楚对方的样貌，没想到今天竟然见到了本尊。怪不得做事手段这么铁血杀伐。

事关黑市非法手术，说不定还能顺藤摸瓜拎出一串相关的腺体买卖，哪怕没有时生介入，柏木也不可能敷衍了事。

二阶堂等人全都吓懵了，原本他们的性质属于校园暴力，未造成人员伤亡，顶多拘留十五天，现在统统成了悠真的共犯，估计难逃牢狱之灾。

“警官，我、我们不是同谋！”二阶堂垂着一条胳膊，气急败坏地踹了悠真一脚，“你他妈倒是说句话啊！”

悠真死气沉沉，瞳眸上仿佛盖着灰雾，眼神黯淡无光。

“别乱动！”柏木推了他一把，“有什么话到警署再说！”

柏木示意下属们把这帮人押送出去。

“我先走一步啦，回去给他们录口供。”柏木朝时生笑了笑。

时生微微点了下头，没有多说什么。

柏木又对永岛老师说道：“有需要的话，我会联系相关人员协助调查，届时希望你们能配合我们的工作。”

“好的。”永岛老师心力交瘁，剧情反转太快，令他有些难以置信，受害者其实是加害者，甚至残忍到企图挖走自己同学的腺体。十几岁的小孩子怎么会冷血到这种地步？

柏木离开后，这件事算是暂时告一段落了。

“大哥，你有没有办法把北山哥弄醒啊？”小汐忧心忡忡地看着昏迷不醒的北山。

“被我的信息素弄晕的？”时生冷淡的语气中透出一丝王者的蔑视。

“不是啦！北山哥哪有这么不堪一击？”小汐抬手亮出手腕上的Omega手环，“他吸入了防A气体。”

“另一个也是？”

“嗯。”

时生面无表情：“不要跟这种没有警惕心的傻子Alpha一块玩。”

“大哥！”小汐鼓起脸颊，气呼呼地仰视时生。

“腺体会自动分解侵入的人造气体，用不了多久他们就会醒过来的。”时生解释完，问道，“你小哥被仙道彰带去哪家医院了？”

“我问问。”小汐给仙道打了个微信电话，让他把医院地址发了过来，然后转发给时生，“大哥，我们一起去吧。”

“不用。机车载你不安全，摔下去你就完了。”时生记下地址，把手机塞进口袋里，走到墙角处拾起他的头盔，刚才砸大熊用力过猛，顶部有明显的凹痕，还沾着干涸的血迹。

小汐没敢坚持，乖乖地退到一边：“噢。那你路上注意安全。”

“嗯。”时生走出几步，停了下来，折返小汐跟前，从外套口袋里摸出几块花花绿绿的巧克力，“电话线剪得不错，给你的奖励。”

小汐一愣，赶紧拢起双手接住这捧巧克力，抬起头甜甜一笑：“谢谢大哥！”

时生依旧板着脸，捏了一把小汐软嫩的脸颊，径直走出了办公室。

他一走，椎名紧绷的神经立即放松了，拿了小汐的一块巧克力，剥开包装纸塞进嘴里压压惊。

 

时生走进病房，只见那个碍眼的朝天发搂着流川正在亲他，病床边还坐着一条看起来傻不拉几的阿拉斯加。

仙道的这个吻不带任何欲念，没有深入索取，纯粹心疼流川遭遇这样的无妄之灾。

然而落进时生的眼里就彻底变了味，寒气森森地开口：“小枫差点被人挖了腺体，刚死里逃生你就这么急不可耐地占他便宜？”

冷不丁的一句话吓了仙道一跳，回头就对上一双寒若冰渊的眼眸。

“哥？”流川红着耳朵从仙道的怀里直起身。

仙道连忙从床上站了起来：“时生哥。”

时生没理他，目光落在流川的颈侧，防菌纱布的颜色白得过于刺眼。

仙道清晰地感知到了来自时生的威胁，像是有一片裹满冰碴的乌云黑压压的罩在他的头顶。

撇开仙道拐走自家弟弟这个仇不说，高等级Alpha之间本身就具有天然的同性相斥，时生没有直接动手，是为流川着想。他非常清楚，如果他俩打起来，流川一定会劝架，到时候恐怕伤上加伤。

爱情这鬼东西会蒙蔽一个人的心智，尤其是少年时期的初恋，好似烧不尽的山火，扑都扑不灭——关于这一点，时生哪怕没动过情也了然于心。

所以时生避开冲突，选择无视仙道，沉着脸走到病床边。

Ares喜欢流川这座小冰山，自然喜欢时生这座大冰山，摇头晃尾巴地向他示好。

可惜大冰山对它没有兴趣。

Ares初尝卖萌失败的苦涩滋味，悻悻地伏在了地上。

“任务顺不顺利？”流川好长时间没见过时生了，盯着他不放。

“不顺利我还能活着回来吗？”时生在床边坐下，对外人近乎无情的疏离与矜傲有所消退，口吻也稍微柔和了一点，“伤得严不严重？”

“还好。”流川眨眨眼，神态里藏有几分慵倦。

“这次你太大意了。”家人是唯一能戳痛时生的软肋，本想训流川几句，让他长长记性。

可是看着流川一副没什么力气的样子，时生狠不下心，说了这么一句就放弃了。

“不会再有下次了。”流川觉得很是丢脸，垂着眼眸不好意思看时生。

“你找得这个Alpha是吃素的？”时生把话题引向了仙道，“我看过萩原医生发给我的邮件了。他也知道你的腺体目前是什么状况，怎么能由着你单独行动？”

“是我的疏忽。”仙道确实深感自责，也相当后怕。他走开了那么一会儿功夫，生着病的小狐狸就被人骗走了。

“你的这一疏忽差点造成不可挽回的后果。”时生的视线转到仙道身上，眼神骤然将至冰点。

不用时生说，仙道也十分清楚。他说不出话来，沉甸甸的情绪压得嘴里发苦。

“下雪了。”流川忽然说道。

窗外果然下起了雪，而且下得很大，鹅羽般的雪花纷纷扬扬地坠落。

时生冰冷的眸光稍稍一黯，心知这小白眼狼为了护着自己的Alpha有意打断他的话头。

小孩子终归要长大的，这是没法改变的事实。就算明摆着胳膊肘往外拐又能把他怎么样？

时生微不可察地叹了口气，突然心累到计较的力气都没有了，他看着窗外的落雪，陷入了不是老父亲却胜似老父亲的沉默。

之后一直相安无事。

这场大雪持续到傍晚，天色渐暗，湿雾四起，外面的雪积得很厚。

流川安安稳稳地睡了两个多小时，醒来时烧退了，精神恢复了许多。

时生给流川倒了杯温水，起身去了趟洗手间，等他上完厕所出来，流川不在病床上了，那条狗也不见了。

仙道拎着两袋晚饭推门而入：“流川呢？”

“……”时生答不上来，脸色变得有点难看。

找到流川的时候，他和Ares在白皑皑的雪地里已经快玩疯了。

“流川枫！”

俩人同时咬牙切齿地喊道。

流川脚步一顿，快速坐上简陋的自制雪橇，一提缰绳，冷静地命令道：“Ares，走！”

Ares兴奋地“嗷呜”一声，撒开腿拉着流川卖力狂奔，飞溅起一路的雪沫。

时生不曾想过，有一天他会跟另一个高等级Alpha一起追击一条跑得比狼还快的阿拉斯加。

Ares毕竟没有受过专业训练，平时又经常关在家里，运动量不够，溜了几圈体力就跟不上了。

流川最终还是被他的亲大哥和亲男友合力逮回了病房。


	139. Chapter 139

139.

在雪地里玩的时候流川一点也不觉得冷，一踏进开着暖气的病房，反而寒意直冲脑门心，接连打了好几个喷嚏。

“自作自受。”时生的气压低到了极点，他的骨相比流川更为冷锐，一旦严肃起来，没人敢跟他正面硬刚。

仙道眸光暗沉，也在生流川的气，烧刚退，身上带着伤，天寒地冻的居然溜出去玩，真以为自己是铁打的？

要不是碍于时生在场，仙道都想把这只不乖的小狐狸摁在腿上扇他屁股了。

流川吸了吸鼻子，避过时生过分锋利的视线，转身靠近仙道，举起像冰块一样的双手捧住了他温热的脸庞。

仙道冷得肩膀一颤，下颔线都绷紧了：“我看你是欠揍了。”

时生低低地“哼”了一声，走到一边，坐在了单人沙发，仍然眸光冷冷，一言不发。

流川掌心稍稍回暖，把手撤了回来，扭头瞄了时生一眼，语气生硬地与他搭话：“哥，你没听到？仙道要揍我。”

当面告状？仙道双眼微眯，不动声色地磨了下犬齿。

流川也不是真的试图挑起仙道和大哥之间的矛盾，只不过想试探试探大哥的态度，要是大哥还向着自己，那就没事。如若不然，接下去至少一周内他得抱着如履薄冰的心态谨慎做人。

时生眼波平缓：“正好，省得我亲自动手了。”

他与仙道气场不合是改变不了的事实，萩原也比对过他们的信息素，属于王不见王的厮杀关系，生来如此，无法调节。但二人在教育流川这方面却不用任何沟通就默契地达成了共识，流川的叛逆与不驯，成了制约这两个高等级Alpha的唯一平衡点。

“……”糟了。流川眼皮一跳。根据过去的经验判断，此时大哥的内心已经酝酿起了一场风暴，表面上不显，是因为还没有到达他忍无可忍的临界点。

仙道拎起下午让管家送来的那一大袋换洗衣物，单手搂着流川的肩膀，把他带进了浴室。

“喂，你不会真的揍我吧？我会还手的。”流川心生一种孤立无援的感觉。他不过就是享受了一下冬季户外运动罢了，大哥和仙道有必要为此放下龃龉建立一个对付他的新联盟？

仙道按亮淋浴间的取暖灯，将流川推进去：“不揍你，等你伤好了再用别的方式收拾你。”

“是我想的那种方式？”取暖灯明亮的光线打在流川的脸上，眼神显得特别亮。

“怎么？你好像很期待？嗯？”仙道走上前，脱了流川的毛衣，一摸他的后背，秋衣果然是潮的。

极北雪松的气息慢慢涌聚，包围住流川。

来笹川医院的途中，由于腺体上布满了人造气体的残留物，使得阻隔剂消散，自身信息素外泄，而仙道的信息素则没了原有的吸引力。现在腺体恢复了正常，流川顿时心脏一麻，仙道在灯光下闪闪发亮。

被暖灯烘热的信息素，像是裹挟着馥郁木香的阳光，穿透了流川的身体，顺着血管游走。

流川偏过脸又是一个响亮的喷嚏，往后退了一小步，摇了摇头：“不期待。”

“几岁的人了？这么不听话。”仙道把流川的秋衣也脱了，身上青青紫紫的淤痕再次如利刃袭来，躲都躲不开，直直地扎进心脏上的软肉，血肉横飞，痛得不得了。

“喂。”流川发觉仙道的眼底又出现了隐约的水光，赶紧握住他的手，“你不会又要哭了吧？”

仙道皱着眉，吁了一口气，朝流川勉强笑了笑，伸手轻轻地抱了他一下。

流川不怕仙道耍无赖，也不怕仙道用信息素压他，就怕仙道掉眼泪。只见过一次，他就再也不想看到仙道哭了。

不久前那些落在他脸上的泪水，似痛苦陨坠的星辰，在他的心坎上砸出了小小的坑。

 

流川颈侧有伤，不宜冲澡，用热水简单地擦洗了一遍就换上了干净的衣服。

仙道帮流川吹干泛潮的头发后，把人抱坐到洗手台上亲他。

延迟发作的失而复得感在唇齿间觉醒，熟悉的薄荷冷香让仙道又觉得无比的心安，他如同身陷易感期而变得极度脆弱濒临崩溃的低等级Alpha，迫切地想要从自己的Omega那里得到精神上的抚慰。

他们通过接吻交换着彼此的信息素。雪松与薄荷在空间不大的浴室里紧紧纠缠在一起。

仙道灵魂深处的不安逐渐平复，喘着重气，tiǎn去流川嘴唇上的口水，又不轻不重的在他下巴上咬了几下。

流川揉了一把仙道的头发，手一撑，跳下洗手台。

两人开门走了出去。

时生见流川神色未变，仙道反而眼眶微红：“揍不过？”

“你就这么希望我挨揍？”流川确定由两个高等级Alpha成立的新联盟就此瓦解，仙道已完全归顺于自己构不成威胁，他说话时的神情都因此倔傲了几分。

时生懒得跟小孩子计较，拿着一杯泡好的感冒冲剂走到流川面前：“喝了。”

流川接过，仰起头一口喝完。

“我给你的班主任打过电话了，元旦短假结束后再回学校。这几天你给我老老实实待在家里养伤，再敢跑出去玩雪，别怪我打断你的腿。”

“哦。”流川放下空杯子，无意中看到躺在沙发边无声无息的Ares，像是断气了一般，他剑眉一拧，难以置信地盯着时生，“你把Ares弄死了？”

时生闭了下眼睛，再睁开时眼波中寒芒森然，他收着劲打了一下流川的后脑勺：“麻烦你搞清楚，这条傻狗是被你累瘫的。让养在家里的宠物犬拉雪橇，亏你想得出来。这点脑子都没有，怪不得门门挂科。”

流川尴尬地看了时生一眼。

病房门被大力推开了，日暮拎着大包小包高喊道：“Merry Christmas！”他看到时生，先是一愣，而后露出惊喜的笑容，“嘿！时生！”

时生颔首示意：“好久不见，阿丞。”

“确实很久了。高中毕业以后我们就没再见过面了。”

“我见过你一次。有一年你喝了酒替人出头，打残了一个官二代。”

日暮一怔：“我操！不会是你把我保出来的吧？”

这桩旧事牵扯了太多不可告人的黑幕，时生不想多提，于是岔开了话题：“你怎么会来这间病房？”

日暮没再追问，把手里的东西往沙发上一扔，指了指仙道：“呃，小枫的男朋友是我表弟。不过不用给我面子，你看他不爽尽管教训他，别牵连到我就行了。我们只是远房亲戚而已，八竿子强行打到一起的那种。”

仙道取出塑料袋里的饭菜，准备拿到微波炉中热一下，闻言斜了他一眼：“丞哥，你不是常说，出来混要讲义气吗？”

“但是我早就不混了啊。”日暮冲仙道耸了下肩，一看Ares半死不活了，赶紧蹲下身摸摸它的鼻子是否还湿润，“小彰，我儿子怎么了？”

时生问了一句：“这条阿拉斯加是你养的？”

“对啊。”

“看紧它，让他不要带着小枫出去胡闹。”

日暮想了想，明白过来了，抬起头看着流川：“小枫，你、你该不会真的让Ares拉雪橇了吧？我操，我以为你在跟我开玩笑！你他妈怎么想的啊？你是不是被你男朋友抱来抱去抱习惯了，误认为自己是身轻如燕的小甜瓜？你有多重你自己不知道吗？我可怜的儿啊，累死在小母狗身上也就算了，累死在雪橇上，太他妈不值当了！”

Ares奋力抬起头，低低地呜咽了一声，不知是以为日暮要带它去相亲pèi种了所以急着回应，还是为了向主人证明它还活着。

时生转眸盯着流川，眼中明明白白写着：瞧你干的好事。

仙道又好笑又无奈，情绪复杂地叹了一口气。

流川被他们看得耳朵一热，躺倒在床上，然后被子一蒙，与世隔绝。


	140. Chapter 140

140.

七点左右，柏木来病房给流川做笔录，外头又开始下雪了，灯光照亮之处，大片大片的雪花在飞舞。

他向流川询问了事发经过后就起身告辞了。至于小汐那部被偷走的手机，是植物馆内发现的证物之一，目前已与其他证物一起送到了鉴证科那边，得按程序走，暂时不能归还给本人。

柏木走后没多久，小汐、椎名、小卷毛以及脱离防A人造气体困缚的北山和志村一行人走进了病房。为了庆祝流川大难不死，且今晚又是忍冬市难得一见的白色圣诞节之夜，他们买了一个漂亮的圣诞节大蛋糕，还有各式各样的小甜点跟香喷喷的炸鸡。

吃的喝的虽然准备得十分充足，病房里也挂满了暖色的小灯串，但气氛并不热闹——这里毕竟是医院，总归要注意一下场合。更何况现场还坐着自带极地寒气压的时生，就算不关注军事，没有听说过他传奇般的英雄事迹，光是上午在训导处办公室里发生的一切，就足以令这些跟他不熟的温室小花朵们心生敬畏。

北山在很长一段时间里，都认为流川是他见过的最高冷孤僻的人，后来混熟了才有所改观。如今他把流川跟时生一对比，哦吼，流小川同学简直不要太可爱！

时生五感高于常人，自然觉察到北山正在看他，眼皮一抬，倏地回望过去。

尽管暖调的灯光笼住了时生，令他的眼神看起来稍稍多了一层温度。

可北山还是有一种被当成猎物盯上的恐惧感，他的心理防线差点崩了，朝时生扯出一个比哭还难看的牵强笑容，慌乱地移开了视线。

时生收回目光，外套口袋里的手机震动了，他从单人沙发上站了起来，走出病房。

这通电话是他的上级祢津老将军打过来的。

“有新的任务？”时生站在走廊尽头的窗户边。

“不。我只是想通知你一声，海军陆战部四年一次的春季征兵在即，你可以把你弟弟流川枫的资料提交上来了。”

时生看着窗外翻飞的大雪，沉默不言。

“时生？”

“我在。”时生转了个身，背靠窗台，“算了，不用给他预留名额。我不打算让他加入我们。”

“为什么？”祢津诧异，“你不是一直希望他能助你一臂之力？”

“的确。小枫性格坚韧，情绪不容易受外界影响，他是我心目中最理想的搭档人选。可是……”时生眯了眯眼睛，“您知道的，这次任务我险些失败。”

说到这里，时生轻抚了一下左边肩膀上的贯穿伤，教训二阶堂那帮人的时候缝合的伤口开裂过，现在又重新愈合了。接近顶级的Alpha也有痛觉神经，只是痛感没那么强烈而已。

“时生，你不能因此质疑自己的能力。这次是意外。”

“是的，意外。我没有料到我提拔上来的下属会选择叛变。”时生脸色沉了沉，“我能估测任务的危险程度，可是我无法计算出所有的意外。从前是我过于自负了，其实我未必能在意外发生时保小枫周全。所以，我不准备把我们家的孩子亲手送到最危险的地方去了。”

祢津听罢久久没有出声。时生的这番话勾起了他的伤心事。

他没有孩子，但有过一个爱人，一个信息素等级不算高、与他匹配度只有5%的普通Alpha，而这个Alpha早就在一次任务中牺牲了，把他派出去执行这项任务的指挥官正是祢津本人。

祢津完全能够理解时生的心情，有些事只有经历过之后，才知道有多痛苦有多绝望。人的力量在诸多不可抗力因素面前是非常渺小的。

“你的伤好一点了吗？”祢津岔开了话题。

“嗯。”

“我尊重你的决定。圣诞节快乐。安心休假吧。”

“谢谢。”

打完电话，时生回头又看了一眼夜色中模糊的雪色，他呼出了一口气，像是彻底放下了一桩心事。

回到病房，时生坐回沙发上，继续拿着小汐的平板电脑翻阅军事新闻。

小汐端着一块蛋糕哒哒哒地跑过来：“大哥，这块最大的给你！”

“你吃吧。我不喜欢甜食。”

小汐噘了下嘴，把蛋糕放在了茶几上，忽然俯下身环住时生的脖子，在他眉骨上吧唧亲了一口。

“干什么？”

“大哥，忘记跟你说啦，我、好、想、你、呀！”小汐双眸一弯，眼底闪烁着一片温暖的亮光，他笑着说道，“大哥，你回来得太及时了！谢谢你给我们出头！你太帅啦！”

说着小汐在时生的另一边眉骨上又来了一下。

时生别过眼，抿嘴低咳了一声，抬手把小汐推离自己：“不许胡闹。”

小汐可爱地缩了下脖子，笑嘻嘻的转身跑开了。

时生垂眸看着茶几上的蛋糕，白花花的奶油，蛋糕胚中间夹着红艳艳的草莓，最上面还插着一颗巧克力做的星星。

犹豫良久，时生下了很大的决心，拿起勺子挖了一丁点蛋糕送进嘴里，甜腻的奶油在口中融化。他的眼尾和唇角微微一动，一丝不易察觉的笑意一闪而过。

 

刚过九点半，时生下了逐客令，让日暮负责把小汐他们送回学校。也确实该散了，住院部十点整熄灯，不能影响其他病人休息。

仙道没有明说想要留下来照顾流川，不过他已经在病床边铺好了临时陪护床。右手面那张大的家属床显然是留给时生的。

临走前，小汐这个魔鬼从书包里翻出一叠试卷交到流川手里：“小哥，我特地去你们班的各科老师那里帮你拿了家庭作业。”

流川忍着把试卷撕碎的冲动，甩了小汐一记冷冰冰的眼刀：“你倒是好心。”

“用不着感谢我，这是我应该做的。”小汐回了流川一个调皮的wink，拽着北山的胳膊溜之大吉了。

“汐爷，等等我！”椎名赶紧追上。

志村拎着小汐和椎名说要带回宿舍当夜宵的小半个蛋糕也跟着离开了病房。

日暮拿着车钥匙冲时生抬了抬下巴示意：“今天小鬼头太多，咱俩都没能好好叙旧，下次我们单独再聚。”

“好。”时生把电池耗尽已经熄灭的小灯串拆了下来，“雪天路滑，车速不要太快。”

“放心，保证三十码匀速前进。”日暮穿好外套，整了整袖口，拿起牵引绳，看向趴在地上的Ares，“儿子，走了。还没缓过来啊？你都吃了一大盆鸡胸肉了。”

Ares又累又困，无精打采地站了起来，慢吞吞地走到病床边，直起身扑向流川，在他下巴边舔了一口。

仙道站在病床另一侧，沉着眼，眸色幽蓝，默不作声地举起了拖鞋。

“呜。”Ares耳朵一颤，扭身跃落回地面上，嘚嘚嘚小跑着出去了。


	141. Chapter 141

141.

十点过后的住院部慢慢听不到人声了。

病房内暖气充足，流川的脸颊略微染红，恰似冰冷的白瓷上抹了一层淡淡的胭脂，怎么看都很好看。

但今晚仙道只能规规矩矩地远观，不能像平常那样亲吻他。

时生关了灯，就留了墙边一盏黯淡的小夜灯。

在接近黑暗的环境中，流川感到自己的嘴角被仙道飞快地啄了一口。

“宝贝晚安。”仙道在他耳边低语了一句，随后和衣躺倒在狭窄的临时陪护床上。

流川抿了下唇，不确定时生有没有看到，从枕头上稍稍抬起头，望向家属床那边。

家属床离窗户比较近，时生的身形模糊可见，他刚脱下修身毛衣，里面穿着一件深色的工装背心。

光线虽然不够亮，可流川还是发现了时生肩头上露出来的白色绷带。

流川猛地踢开被子，翻身下床，拖鞋也没穿，光着脚几步走到时生旁边。

仙道不知道出什么事了，跟着坐了起来，按亮了壁灯。

流川脸上闪过的惊惶在灯光下无所遁形。

“啧。”时生皱了下眉，拎起外套穿上，“鞋呢？”

“你受伤了。”流川的眼眸像墨一般黑，有不安的情绪在其中涌动。

仙道下床，把拖鞋拿到流川脚边，他敏锐地嗅到了轻微的血腥气，视线也落在了时生的肩头。

“是那几个Alpha弄伤你的？”流川眼底显露出怒意，似雪中燃烧的火。

“你也太瞧得起他们了。”时生的眼神有些轻蔑，他确实没有把二阶堂那伙人放在眼里。

如果不是在植物馆里受的伤，那就是……在执行任务的过程中。

流川倏地一把攥住时生的背心衣摆，往上一掀，心脏骤然紧缩了一下，连带着颈侧的伤口都刺痛起来。

——时生显然伤得不轻，纱布上还渗出了淡红色的血迹。

时生强行掰开流川的手，拉好背心：“小伤。”

流川没说话，沉默地握起了拳头。

仙道快步走回陪护床边，拿了手机，给值夜班的唐泽打了通电话，让他过来帮时生处理一下伤口。

“不要多管闲事。”时生沉着眼看向仙道，不爽他的自作主张。

“你总是这样。”流川加重了声调，冰寒之中夹杂着气恼，“不管什么事都喜欢自己一个人扛。白痴！”

“白痴？”时生目光转回流川身上，“告诉你有什么用？你能让我的伤口立马愈合？”

流川眼神越发森冷，完全无视时生的不悦：“大白痴！”

“流川枫！”时生的脸色彻底阴沉，“注意你的态度，我是你大哥。”

仙道察觉到时生汹涌而生的攻击性，生怕他动手教训流川，赶紧放下手机朝他们跑过去。

流川忽然伸手抱住了时生，他的嗓音僵硬，甚至有些低哑的粗粝，质问道：“你差一点回不来了，是不是？”

仙道停下了脚步，没再上前。

时生的怒气一下子如同被外力破开的鼓胀囊袋，转眼间漏泄一空。

窗外夜色深沉，远处的城市霓虹在寒峭里变幻闪烁着。

雪势变小了，细雪缓缓坠落。

时间仿佛慢了下来。

时生恍如回到了多年前，还是小孩子的流川扒在房门口看着他。

“大哥，明年我生日的时候你会回来吗？”小小的人儿，没有生出冷锐的傲骨，脸上带着软乎乎的婴儿肥，看起来可怜巴巴的。

时生走到门口，卡着小孩的腋下，把这棵尚未抽枝的稚嫩小树苗高高举起：“会的。”

小孩冰山性格初露，也不笑，不过眼睛明显亮了起来，似某种珍贵的黑色矿石，他伸出小手，弯了弯曲起的小拇指。

时生将小孩放到地上，蹲在他面前，勾住了他短短的小指：“一言为定。”

深留于时生记忆中的过去，全是他冷硬铠甲之下永不变更的柔软。

 

时生从遥远的往事中抽了出来，回到现实。他扶正流川，依然是以平静的口吻郑重说道：“不是。你知道的，你每一年生日，我都会回来。不存在什么‘差一点’。”

流川微微地噘着嘴，腮边咬肌绷紧，仿佛在跟谁较劲，他垂眸又看了一眼时生的肩膀，外套遮住了伤。

兄弟俩沉默了一会儿。

“弄伤你的那个人，是谁？”流川满脸冷肃的神色。

“想替我报仇？”时生很难得的笑了笑，抬起手拍了一下流川的肩膀，“傻不傻？对方近了我的身袭击我，你觉得他还有机会全身而退？”

轻描淡写的，将关乎生死的凶险一句话带过。

流川有点为此置气似的别开眼不看时生：“你自己不也很大意？”

“嗯，的确如此，你教训得对。”时生意外的好说话。

流川的表情终于有所缓和，这是他第一次看到大哥带伤回来，难免恐惧，紧张过后，精神就松懈下来了。毕竟时生好端端的站在面前。

一阵敲门声响起。

唐泽提着一个大医药箱走了进来。

时生一向不喜欢太麻烦别人，横了仙道一眼。

仙道只能赔笑。

唐泽小心利索地拆了时生的绷带，伤势狰狞，凝着暗红色的血痂，使得流川不禁皱起了剑眉。

还好伤口不用重新缝合，唐泽帮时生消完毒，涂上一层有助于伤口恢复的特效药剂，替他缠上新的医用绷带。

唐泽通过伤口就能大概猜到时生经历了怎样的重创，暗中惊叹到底是成年的高等级Alpha，复原能力和承伤能力令人叹为观止。

此前唐泽认为仙道的体魄够优秀了，好比今天背后的伤，看着怵目惊心，一照CT压根没有伤筋动骨。现在见了时生，他才知道原来高等级Alpha的潜力比想象中更加高深莫测，不愧是居于金字塔顶端的强者。

唐泽还有别的事情，没有逗留太久。

仙道在那袋衣物里找了一件宽松的干净短袖给时生。

时生套上后，对杵在一边一动不动的流川说道：“好了，滚去睡觉。我三天没合眼了，让我好好睡上一觉比什么都强。”

流川点点头，心情沉重地爬上病床，钻进留有余温的被窝里。

关了灯，病房再度陷入寂静的黑暗中。

时生合上眼，面对着窗户，些许微光影影绰绰的打在他脸上。他在部队里极少有这样可以睡个安稳觉的夜晚，明天也不用凌晨四点准时起来带队训练。很快他就睡着了。

流川却无法入眠，半张脸埋在被子底下，脑子里全是时生肩头的伤。他为他的粗心深感自责，要不是刚才无意中看到，也许根本发觉不了大哥受了这么重的贯穿伤。

“还不睡？”陪护床紧挨着病床，仙道侧过身，用气音问道。

流川不接话，看着仙道眨了眨眼睛，眼角处好像有点泛红，在黑漆漆的室内，不大看得出来。

仙道的手伸进流川的被子里，握住了他的手。

流川的指尖轻轻地动了一下，仙道的体表温度比他高，手背被温热的掌心覆盖。

仙道没再说什么，静静地回望流川。

流川不怎么看得清楚隐在夜色中的仙道，但他的眼眸是亮的，透出隐隐的蓝。

过了片刻，仙道松开流川，将手抽了出来，隔着被子拍拍他：“乖，睡吧。”

似一句催眠的魔咒，流川的眼皮忽地沉重起来，他卷紧被子挪至床沿，尽可能地靠近仙道。

仙道不想惊扰到时生，因而没有释放出信息素，只轻轻抚摸流川的头发，哄他睡觉。

流川的呼吸逐渐趋于平稳。他在梦里重返童年。大哥带着他和小汐去游乐场玩。他被小汐拽着去坐旋转木马。音乐响起，木马旋转，绕一圈就能看到站在围栏外的大哥。少年时期的大哥在人群中就十分显眼了，像一尊笼在光雾中的保护神。曾经无数个黄昏、无数个清晨，都是大哥静默无言的守在旁边。后来大哥给他俩一人买了一个彩虹色的棉花糖。特别寻常的一个梦，梦里的棉花糖特别甜。

外边偶尔传来几下积雪从高处跌落下来的声音，雪夜越加安静了。


	142. Chapter 142

142.

第二天是周五，上午有半天课，仙道一早醒来就打电话给班主任向她请了假。

流川听到说话声醒了一下，抱着被子从床上坐了起来，眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊地问仙道：“喂，我在哪里？”

仙道手机一放，支起身揉了一把流川乱糟糟的头发：“睡傻了？”

流川木着脸没有任何反应，愣神了好半天总算想起来自己究竟在什么地方了，立马双眼一闭直直地倒回了床上。

仙道笑了笑，起身走进了浴室。

他洗漱完出来时，日暮带着一身寒气推门而入，手里提着一袋早饭。

日暮谨记不能打扰流川睡觉这条生存法则，非常自觉地放轻了脚步。

仙道看了眼腕表上的时间，迈步朝日暮走了过去，低声问道：“这么早？”

“来接小唐泽下班，顺路给你们买了些吃的。”日暮搓了几下冻僵的手，皱着眉抱怨了一句，“这鬼天气，太他妈冷了。”

“你吃过了吗？”仙道从纸袋里拿了一个火腿鸡蛋三明治和一杯热咖啡。

“嗯。”日暮看了眼病床方向，“小枫今天能不能出院？”

“唐泽说可以。晚点我再去大厅办出院手续，不急。”仙道吃着三明治，走到窗边，推开一扇窗透透气，窗户有防坠落装置，不能全部推开，一股冷空气从这道窄缝卷袭进来。

银装素裹的忍冬市还没有完全苏醒，静默在阴沉灰蒙的寒冷天空下的。

“小枫出院后你一定要看紧这个小祖宗，今晚还会下雪，明天肯定积得更厚，我怕他又一声不响的又把Ares骗出去当苦力……”日暮顿住了，眼神复杂的望了仙道一眼，“唉，算了，跟你说没什么用。你这个重小枫轻万物的家伙，只要你家大宝贝高兴就好，哪会在乎一条傻狗的死活？”

仙道挑了下眉，坐在了沙发上，没有否认。

俩人的交谈声其实不大，但时生睡眠浅，稍有动静就会醒来。

“放心，我会盯着他的。”时生翻身下床，冷不丁接了一句。

仙道和日暮皆是一惊，双双看向他。

“吵醒你了？”日暮有点慌，不确定时生会不会突然发飙。

“没事。”时生没什么起床气，醒了就醒了，不像流川那样，还会因此不爽甚至揍人，他穿上外套，冷眉冷眼的看着日暮微微颔下了首，“早。”

日暮悄悄松了口气：“早。”

时生收回目光，转头见流川整个人蒙在被子里鼓成一个大包，按耐不住想要踹一脚的冲动。他也确实这么做了，把毫无防备的流川踹得在病床上滚了一圈。

“我操！”日暮愕然，心说当大哥的就可以这样为所欲为吗？

仙道敛眉放下了手里的咖啡杯，做好了随时冲过去劝架的准备。

“干嘛？”流川愠怒地探出头，挪回床中央，抓起一个枕头扔向时生。

“你该起床了。睡多了脑子会变得更迟钝。”时生轻松避开流川的袭击，枕头重重地砸在家属床上，发出一记闷响。

“别烦我！”流川对着空气乱蹬了一脚，他早已习惯了仙道和风细雨般温柔的叫起床服务，在神志混茫的状态下，乍一听到时生这冷酷无情的嗓音，即刻想起了一些不愉快的经历，内心恼火不已——在流川小的时候，每一年冬天的每一个清晨，都会被催他起床的时生直接从温暖的被窝里拎出来丢进冷飕飕的浴室。当然，小汐也不能幸免，像只小考拉似的挂在时生身上用哭声宣泄没睡够的不满。流川不屑用这种丢脸的方式抗议，鼓着小包子脸默默忍着，等到再长大一点，他就开始跟时生干架，可惜体格差距太大，时生一只手就能把他摁在地上无法动弹。小汐哭唧唧的站在一边，一看大哥欺负小哥，搂着最喜欢的小抱枕哭得更凶了。

时生起了一丝逗弄之心，就像对外再凶戾的雄狮，看到自家小狮子在那打滚，也会忍不住收起利爪过去耍玩一会儿的。他俯下身扯住流川的被子试图将其拉开。

流川使劲反拽住自己的被子不让时生得逞，抬起头剑眉紧蹙，眯着凤眸，语气十分不耐烦：“你是不是又想打架？”

时生直起身，居高临下睨着流川：“起不起来？”

流川揉揉眼睛，过了几秒，忽然一跃而起，跳下床直奔仙道，熟练地跨坐在他的腿上。

仙道下意识地接住他：“？？？”

时生不料流川竟会出此下策，顿时愣怔住了。这真的是他们家那个唯我独尊的流川枫么？被人偷换了部分零件不是原装小冰山了？

流川困得要死，脑子里稀里糊涂的，一时分不清现实与过去，以为自己还是很小的孩子，怀揣着怎么都打不赢时生的愤懑和挫败感，撇撇嘴，把脸枕在了仙道的肩头，含糊不清地嘀咕：“帮我挡住我大哥。他老是不准我和小汐睡懒觉，烦死了。”

“……”仙道冷汗都快下来了。他拿命挡吗？

“那什么，时生啊，我还有事，先走了。”日暮赶紧告辞，远离这是非之地，免得夹在中间沦为炮灰，他向时生比了个打电话的手势，“再联络。”

“好。”时生低低地回了一个字。

日暮给了仙道一个自求多福的眼神，整了整衣领，只带走了买给唐泽的黄桃酸奶和芝士火腿土司。

日暮一出去，室内气氛陡然变冷，中央空调的制暖功能仿佛失效。

仙道不用转头看也能感知到时生锋冷如刃的视线，心头猛然一震。

而流川舒舒服服的伏在仙道身上又睡过去了，完全将男朋友的生死置之度外。

仙道紧张地舔了下发干的唇面，动作略显僵硬的拿起挂在旁边沙发扶手上的外套，轻轻披在流川的背后。

心虚与不安在浮漾着阴凉消毒水气味的病房里不断扩大。

仙道一动也不敢动，万一时生要与他正面交锋，受信息素等级压制，对方还是成年Alpha，他必然毫无胜算。

然而时生并没有进一步的动作，缄默良久，转过身走向浴室，进去之后“砰”地一声甩上了门。

声音震天响，令仙道产生了整栋住院部大楼都晃了一下的错觉。

沉重且孤高的威压感随之消弭。

仙道那颗仿似被无形的手攥紧的心脏终于得到解放，恢复了正常的跳动频率。他的喉结显而易见的动了动，过了片刻，呼出了一口气。

“二哥差点被你害死。”仙道捏了一下流川温热的后颈。

“不要吵。”流川抬起手用力捂住了仙道的嘴，脸颊在他的肩上蹭了几下。

仙道的眸底流露出无可奈何的笑意，在流川的掌心亲了一小口。


	143. Chapter 143

143.

过了十来分钟，时生从浴室里走了出来，见流川还保持刚才的姿势赖在仙道身上睡觉，沉黑的眸子里显出一丝愠怒，他忍着没发作，拿起头盔，冷淡地扫了仙道一眼：“我回青枫浦一趟，开辆车过来接你们。”

“不先吃点东西吗？丞哥给我们买了早饭。”仙道朝放在茶几上的塑料袋努了下嘴。

“吃不下。”时生语气不善，说完这三个字就拉开病房的门，大步走了出去。

等到流川一觉睡醒，已经快九点了，他像梦游过似的，不记得早上发生了什么，尚未恢复神采的眼眸雾蒙蒙的，不悦地责问仙道：“是你把我从床上抱下来的？”

仙道呼了口气，捏住流川的脸：“宝贝，你该庆幸病房里的窗户不能完全推开，要不然我可能会直接把你扔出去。”

流川“啪”地打开他的手，一脸不高兴地站了起来，带着一身的低气压去了浴室。

仙道的腿已经被流川坐麻了，脚底仿佛有无数尖锐的砂砾在滚动，他皱着眉跺了几下脚，过了好一会儿才站得起来。

流川洗漱完出来，眼神恢复了清明，他把部分沾湿的刘海随意地往后一拨。

仙道最挡不住流川的这种帅法，既禁欲又A气满满，清冷的眼波稍稍一动，他就心跳加速。

“我哥呢？走了？”流川关了病房里的暖气，拧开了一瓶小瓶装的矿泉水。

“说是回家开辆车过来接我们。”

流川“哦”了一声，仰头喝水。

仙道盯着流川因吞咽上下滚动的突起喉结，呼吸顿时一热，他赶紧移开视线，回头推开另外几扇窗。

流川把空瓶子抛进了斜对面的垃圾桶里。

吹进来的寒风冷却了仙道的热度，他转身拎起流川的羽绒服，走上前让流川穿好，免得着凉。顺便在流川露出来的一边额头上亲了一口。

“有没有吃的？”流川昨天没怎么吃东西，过了一晚早就消化光了，现在有食欲了，胃里空空如也，一下子饿到不行。

“有，三明治。”仙道帮流川把羽绒服的拉链拉上。

“只有三明治？”流川显然对此不满意。

“嗯。”

“我想吃饭。”

“先垫垫胃，办好出院手续，我们去外面吃。”

流川点点头，接受了仙道的提议。

仙道把冷掉的三明治放进微波炉里热了一下，拿给了流川，而后穿上自己的外套，提起那个装着衣物的纸袋：“走吧。”

二人离开病房，乘电梯下楼。

目前这个时间点不是住院部人流量的高峰期，电梯里很空，除了他们，还有一位带着女儿的年轻妈妈。小女孩梳着羊角辫，躲在妈妈的身后，时不时探出小脑袋偷看流川，眼神亮晶晶的。

流川几口咽下三明治，谁知不仅没有饱腹感，反而更饿了，他伸手去翻仙道的口袋，看看仙道有没有带巧克力。

“崽，二哥兜里没有吃的了。“仙道把手也伸进口袋里，抓住了流川的手。

流川失望地叹了一口气。

“哥哥……“小女孩用黑葡萄似的大眼睛怯生生地望着流川。

流川垂眸看向她。

小女孩低头从斜挎在身侧的花朵小包里掏出一块饼干，小心翼翼地递给流川：“哥哥，我有吃的，给你吧。”

她见流川不接，似乎有些急了，但声音还是软软的：“哥哥，这个饼干很好吃的。真的。给你。”

年轻妈妈朝流川露出歉意的微笑，轻轻扯了一下小女孩的辫子：“你的搭讪方式太土了吧？”

小女孩脸一红，缩了回去，小声地说：“妈妈，我觉得这个小哥哥真好看呀。”

随着“叮”的一声脆响，电梯抵达一楼。小女孩大概难为情了，不好意思再看流川，拽着妈妈的手往外跑。妈妈跟在后面边走边笑。

“小哥哥？”仙道脸上挂着略带戏谑意味的笑容，捏了一下流川的手。

“白痴。”流川抽回手，迈出电梯。

 

排队办理完出院手续，流川饿得浑身没劲，就近去了医院里的便利店，买了一大份关东煮，吃完还不够，又买了盒便当加两个海苔饭团。

时生走进这家便利店的时候，只见流川靠坐在椅子上，仙道正隔着衣服在给他揉肚子。

“……”时生太阳穴突突直跳，实在找不到合适的词语形容此刻的心情。

时生沉步朝他们走去，眼中暗潮翻涌：“流川枫，这两天你犯的错误一个比一个低级，是不是太久没揍你，皮痒了？”

流川眉尾一动，从椅子上站起来。

仙道跟着起身，叫了声“时生哥”，不过时生没理他，仍旧以孤兽般冷鸷的目光注视着流川。

流川懊恼地皱了下眉。人倒霉起来吃个饭都会撑住，他也不想的。

“伤好后，每天早上负重三十公里。你敢睡懒觉，我把你的床拆了。“时生彻底拿出了精英部队高级指挥官的威严，说到这里，他偏过了脸。

仙道直直地迎上了时生的视线，不自觉地吞咽了一下。

“你不要惯着他。要是再被我看到你当他的人肉床垫，我连你的骨头也拆了。”时生声线本就沉冷，以警告的意味说话，着实让人心中发颤。

那种强烈的心虚和不安又回来了。

仙道再次体会到成年高等级Alpha拥有的绝对优势，他觉得自己整个人像是被坚韧的绳索捆住，几乎无法喘息。更可怕的是，时生并没有释放出一丁点信息素。

时生训完仙道，转眸望向附近几个站在货架边看热闹的小年轻，目光幽深。

其中一个戴眼镜的还光明正大地举着手机在拍，以为他们会打起来。

时生这一眼，令小年轻们寒毛卓竖，慌慌张张的纷纷作鸟兽散。

这群人跑开后，时生的气势稍有收敛，从口袋里摸出车钥匙，抛给仙道：“你开车。我和小枫走回青枫浦，让他消消食。”

“我开不了。”仙道拿着车钥匙，有些为难地说道。

时生皱眉看他：“理由。”

“我没驾照。”仙道硬着头皮答道。

时生深吸了一口气，刚刚缓和的脸色以肉眼可见的速度阴沉了几分，他居然被气到智商直线下降忘了他弟弟的Alpha也没有成年。

仙道不知道哪里又得罪时生了，悄悄挪近流川，与他对望了一眼。

流川微微噘了下嘴，表示不知情。

时生怀疑自己这次拼死拼活才得到的长假，根本没法好好放松，甚至很有可能是一次比S级军事任务更具挑战性的考验，还不如待在部队里训练新兵！他一把夺回车钥匙，没好气地说道：“走，回家。”


	144. Chapter 144

144.

过了十一点，忍冬市突然出太阳了，雪后初晴，阴沉的天空逐渐褪去灰蒙蒙的遮罩，透出无比洁净的纯蓝色。

绍瑾提着公文包走下公共汽车，在站牌下，他看到车道上驶过一辆墨绿色的复古车，心说这辆车跟他的那辆太像了，连车门上的划痕好像都在同一个位置。

等看清车牌号码，绍瑾蓦地愣住了。嗳？这就是他的车啊！

绍瑾此时还不知道流川在学校里遇袭住院，并非他不够称职，而是时生出面了，校方默认时生是流川的家长代表，就没有打电话给他。

时生也忘了联络绍瑾，昨天一大早他回到青枫浦，绍瑾去上班了，父子俩没碰上面。 

因此绍瑾的第一反应是，绘里香回来了！

绍瑾扶了下眼镜，嘴角忍不住上扬，脚步都轻快了不少，兴冲冲的赶到家，给他开门的人却是时生。

大冷天的，碰上时生冰凉的眼神，绍瑾脸上惊喜的笑容立马冻住了。

“……我还以为我的车是你妈开出去的。”绍瑾表情一垮，顿觉索然寡味，比起儿子，他更想见到他的Omega。

绍瑾失望地换上拖鞋，把公文包递给时生。

“休假了？”绍瑾带上门，镜片上很快笼起了白茫茫的水汽，他摘下眼镜，用袖子擦了擦重新戴上。

“嗯。”时生转身往客厅里走，将公文包随手放在了沙发上。

仙道正在给流川抽背英语单词，流川盘腿坐在地毯上，已经换了件高领毛衣，看不到颈侧的伤，他一个字母一个字母机械式的往外蹦。

“哦呦，宝宝，今天怎么这么用功啊？”绍瑾有些新奇，语气颇为夸张，像是见到了天降红雨。

流川幽幽地斜了他一眼：“我有得选？”

绍瑾明白过来了，转头看向时生：“你以前不是不管小枫的学习成绩吗？说什么他想学就学，不想学就算了。”

时生卷起一本杂志，敲了敲流川的头：“刚才我到家后，大爷爷把小枫期中考试的成绩发给我了。在此之前，我以为他脑袋里面是空的。没有的东西怎么强求？”

流川眸光沉了沉，用尽全身力气克制住自己，把回击时生的话咽了回去。

这副不爽到微微鼓起脸颊的小模样差点逗笑仙道，他用舌头快速顶了下脸颊内侧的软肉，强行忍住。

时生的声音里透出些微嘲讽：“聪明倒是挺聪明的，为了让老师和家长都不管他，这么多年以来一直伪装成学渣。促使我们对他一再的放低要求，每次考试过了及格线就给他买篮球鞋……”

仙道的笑声打断了时生的话，他赶紧别过脸，握起拳头抵着嘴唇假意咳嗽了两下作为掩饰。

“很好笑吗？”时生完全可以接受流川不是读书这块料，但无法容忍流川为了日子过得轻松故意将自己塑造成不可雕琢的顽石。

“抱歉。”仙道抿了抿嘴，继续给流川报单词。

时生眼睑稍稍一压，寒光迫人：“挑长的单词让他背。”

流川憋得慌，真是没处说理。怎么就成了他处心积虑假装学习不好了？早知道大哥的脑回路这么古怪，期中考试他直接交白卷得了。

仙道垂眸看了看时生从电脑里拉出来的这张英语单词列表，眼中闪露出怜悯的目光，他微不可闻地叹了口气，而后念了一个由二十七个字母组成的超长单词：honorificabilitudinitatibus。

“……”流川心内那堵岌岌可危的理智之墙终于坍塌了，他一下从地上站起来。仙道又忘了自己是谁的人了，竟然帮着大哥刁难他。他必须跑路。

可惜还没到玄关，流川就被时生擒住了。时生像抓犯人似的把他拎回客厅。

 

经过太阳的曝晒，房顶上厚厚的积雪开始融化，轰隆隆的滑落下来，砸在地上发出沉闷的声响，犹如一场场小规模的雪崩。

绍瑾叫上时生和仙道一起去花园里的清理乱雪。流川则被单独留在客厅里做作业，拜小汐所赐，他有一大堆写不完的试卷。

不多久，小汐背着书包放学回来了，搭着椎名的肩膀走进大门，他们身后是北山以及志村。

“大哥！”小汐放开椎名，恍如一只归巢的小雀般飞向时生，杏眼里装满了明亮的光。

时生神情未变，伸手捏他的脸颊。

“唔嗯，好冰！”小汐皱着眉头缩了下脖子，敏捷地往旁边跳开了。

随后走来的三人神态拘谨地跟时生打招呼。

时生点了下头，低低地“嗯”了一声，算是做了回应。

北山、志村见了时生活像老鼠见了猫，平日里横行霸道的不良少年，这会儿乖得不得了。外套一脱，卷起袖子就去帮绍瑾扫雪了。

“大哥，”小汐拉过椎名，“小凯想跟你学几招快速制敌的擒拿术。可以吗？”

“大佬，虽然我是Omega，但我们家把我当Beta养。我学过柔道，还有一点点武术功底。”椎名满怀期待，又十分忐忑，毕竟他头一回直面信息素等级比他男神还高的Alpha，心理上有种难以规避的被压迫感，“昨天您把二阶堂撂倒那一招实在太帅了！”

时生抬起眼眸，喊了一声：“仙道彰，过来。”

仙道放下除雪铲，嘎吱嘎吱踩着雪走到时生面前。

“小宝的舍友要学擒拿术。你当陪练，我演示给他看。”

仙道在时生狭长深邃的眸子看到了猎捕者的暗光，同为高等级Alpha，他太了解这种眼神意味着什么了。

——所谓陪练，不就是挨打还不能还手的一方么？

椎名激动地握紧双拳，十分郑重的向时生深深地鞠了个躬：“大佬，我会用心学的！”

时生教了大约半个多小时，仙道感到这几十分钟比一生还漫长。陪练完，他觉得他的手臂不是自己的了。

椎名略有小成，急不可耐地把北山揪过来练手。

北山指骨捏得格格作响：“哎呦嗬，挑战我？你这个自不量力的小酒窝。”

志村踹了他一脚：“玩玩就行了，别动真格。”

“你着什么急啊……啊——”北山猝不及防，被椎名一招制服，摁进了雪里。

“大佬！是不是这样？”椎名兴奋地问道。

时生赞许地点了下头：“你的资质不错。试着把他的胳膊卸了。”

北山吃了一大口雪，嘴里冻得发麻，一听时生要椎名卸他胳膊，奋力撑起身，利用体格和力量优势，将椎名掀翻在地。

椎名摔进雪里，一骨碌爬了起来，抱住一旁的小汐，欣喜若狂地蹦跶了几下：“汐爷，我厉不厉害？”

北山揉着肩膀，摇摇头对志村说：“完了，小酒窝不好搞了啊……”

“放屁！谁说我要搞他了！你他妈是不是有病？操！”志村拖着推雪板急急忙忙地走了。

北山懵了：“？？？”这小子好端端的发什么神经？！

被众人遗忘的仙道带着一身的酸痛回到家中。

流川听到脚步声，回头看了一眼，只见仙道朝天发耷拉，无精打采地走来。

“扫雪这么累？”

仙道躺倒在地毯上，枕着流川的腿：“你哥帮我松了几遍骨头。”

流川听了，小幅度地勾了下唇角。

“你是不是笑了？”从落地窗照进来的阳光晃了一下仙道的眼。

“没有。”流川眸底的幸灾乐祸没来得及敛去，阳光下的眼神略带狡黔。

仙道这下看清了，翻身而起，捏住流川的下巴，忿忿的在他嘴唇上印了一个吻：“还笑？”

流川把仙道按回自己腿上躺好，拿起笔继续解数学题。

仙道侧过身，环抱住流川的腰，脸贴着他的小腹，衣服上有清冽的薄荷味。

难以言说的舒适感在仙道的心中横生，似春天温暖的水流，缓缓流淌着。

时生进屋给大家拿水的时候，仙道和流川面对面、额头抵着额头在客厅的地板上睡着了。茶几上还摊放着没写完的试卷。

时生原地站了一会儿，拿了床毛毯，摊开盖在了他们身上。

仙道迷迷糊糊睁了下眼，只看到一个逆光的挺拔身影从模糊的视线里走过，他挪了挪身体，习惯性地把流川搂到了自己怀里。

屋外积雪的坠落声此起彼伏，还有化雪时滴滴答答的水声，夹杂着枝头那群灰雀的鸣音，这个冬日的午后显得格外安静。


	145. Chapter 145

145.

干完活，绍瑾在披萨店点了份家庭套餐作为下午茶犒劳这群孩子。

北山率先进屋，见仙道抱着流川盖着毛毯舒舒服服的睡在阳光下，起了坏心思，故意从二人的小腿上踩过，把他们双双踩醒后，装出一副满怀歉意的样子：“哎呀，我是不是不小心踩到你们了？”

仙道不悦地皱了下眉头，抬起头横了北山一眼。

流川的脾气就没这么好了，稍稍支起身，面无表情地盯着北山，眼底隐怒暗涌。

北山被看得有些发怵，从侧面抱紧志村，大有死也要拉个人垫背的意图。

志村对北山这种明知道老虎屁股摸不得还偏偏要去摸的作死行为已经彻底无语了，每次都是他主动招惹流川，回回挨揍也死性不改。这位仁兄搞不好有受虐倾向，一天不被打就浑身难受。

“别理他。”仙道的嗓音被阳光晒得懒洋洋的，抬起手托着流川的脸摸了摸他的耳朵，语气里透出漫不经心，“再睡会儿。”

区区一个北山野，不值得流川浪费睡眠时间，眼睛一闭，倒回了仙道的胳膊上。

仙道用另一只手揽住流川的腰，轻轻往怀里一带。

染了阳光的气息呼在了流川的鼻尖上，像是有一只海上飞来的蝴蝶温柔的停留了片刻。

流川拎高毛毯，盖住他们的脸，在暖融融的毛毯底下，亲了一下仙道近在咫尺的嘴唇。

仙道无声地勾起唇角，收拢手臂，又压住流川的腿，把他整个人圈入了自己的专属领地。

“唉——”北山长叹一声，拽着志村丧气地摔坐进沙发里，“润儿，要不咱俩搭伙过日子算了。”

“死远点，莫挨老子！”志村一脸嫌弃地推开北山。

北山就势倒在了沙发上，腿一伸，架在了志村身上：“冬天来了，春天还会远吗？润儿，我们要等到什么时候才能像仙道一样天天把春风拥入怀啊？”

志村下意识地想起椎名的信息素——小豆蔻干燥清新的气味就很春天。

然后他真的闻到了一缕微弱的豆蔻香，这种气味对于Omega而言，不算甜，也不撩人。

志村往信息素传来的方向看去。

椎名和小汐一人捧着一杯冲泡的奶茶从厨房里说说笑笑的走出来。

小汐继承了绘里香的美貌，五官精致，无怪北山总说，小汐是天使在人间。

椎名样貌一般，跟小汐没法比，丢进人群里找都找不到的大众脸。但不知道为什么，他一笑起来，露出两侧脸颊上的深圆酒窝时，志村总会产生一种整个世界都因此敞亮起来的感觉。这种感觉特别好，如同春日里出游，在阳光闪烁的花枝下走过，全身都沾满喷香的光，令志村暂时忘记了过去的不甘与难堪。

北山微微眯了下眼睛，顺着志村的视线望去，大概明白了什么，心照不宣的挑眉笑了笑。

作为兄弟，北山自然希望志村能够彻彻底底的挣开悠真曾经施加在他身上的那副枷锁。如果非要有一个人帮志村一把，这个人是椎名也不错。小酒窝虽然嘴巴欠了一点，长得普通了一点，干架凶残了一点，但性格非常好，爽朗率真，且正义感爆棚。严格来说，椎名还是他们的救命恩人呢。谁能想到一个不起眼的小Omega用一把雨伞就能横扫千军？

“嘿！我亲爱的哥哥们，打不打游戏？”小汐跳上沙发，兴致勃勃地问道。

“来。”北山拿出手机，踹了志村一脚，“别发呆了。赶紧的，进游戏。”

“哦。”志村不好意思地摸了下鼻子，登入游戏。

绍瑾切了一大盘水果摆在茶几上：“小宝，爸爸有点累了，回卧室休息半小时。”

“好的爸爸，爸爸午安。”小汐噘起嘴，隔空啾了绍瑾一口。

“小没正经的。”绍瑾哭笑不得的骂了一句，揉按着酸痛的腰走开了。

“汐爷带你们飞！”小汐一声吼，引来流川的一抱枕，砸得他委委屈屈压低了喉咙。

但是几个人聚在一起玩游戏，怎么可能保持安静，没多久北山又喊道：“我跪了！快来救我！”

“来了来了！志村哥，掩护我！”椎名的注意力集中在游戏里，丝毫没有发觉自己的嗓门有多大。

流川又一次被吵醒，怒气从心里直冲脑门，掀开毛毯爬了起来，径直走向一楼的那间小客房，一头栽倒在床上接着睡。

仙道云里雾里的跟着流川走了进去，反手带上门，终于清静了。

 

时生整理好铲雪工具，顺便去大门口拿了外卖。

一进门时生就听到一阵哒哒哒的枪击声，夹杂着小汐得意忘形的呼喊：“诶嘿！汐爷是狙击之王！汐爷天下第一！”

时生没想到刚治住大的那个，小的这个又上蹿下跳无法无天了。

小汐匍匐在草丛里以石头作为掩体正准备再打一场伏击战，突然觉察到一股寒意朝他这边袭来，分神扭头一看，是时生冷飕飕的目光，像一把浸过冷水的刀刃，穿膛而过，捅了个透心凉。

“汐爷是吧。”时生把外卖放到茶几上，卷起袖子，“狙击之王？天下第一？”

小汐吞了口口水，战战兢兢地丢了手机，条件反射般跪在了沙发上，缩着脖子，双手捏住耳朵：“大哥，我错了。”

剩下三人在游戏里热火般高昂的战意和斗志被一盆冰水浇灭了。

“你小哥呢？”时生弯身拾起地上的那条毛毯。

小汐一五一十地回答：“他和仙道彰转移阵地去客房里午睡了。因为我们太吵了。”

时生刚想开口，门铃响了，他抿了下嘴，把毛毯扔在一边，转身走了。

大家同时得救似的松了口气，重新打开游戏，继续作战。

时生在显示屏上看到铁门外的来访者是日暮，遂按了开启铁门的按钮。

日暮牵着Ares沿着花园里潮湿的行路走到了家门口。

Ares休息了一晚上加一个上午，精神恢复了，仰起头望着门内的时生，蓬松的尾巴差点晃成了螺旋桨。

然而它还是没能成功打动时生的心。

日暮看到换鞋处并排摆放着篮球鞋和板鞋：“那帮小崽子全在你家？”

“嗯。”时生打开鞋柜，找了双新的拖鞋给日暮。

“给你带了两瓶香槟。”日暮怕时生不收，解释道，“放心，我知道你是纪律部队，不能收贵重物品。”

时生这才伸手接过日暮手里的纸袋，垂眸从袋口扫了一眼，是他们高中那会儿常喝的一款平价香槟。

日暮从兜里摸出一包湿巾，蹲下身把Ares的脚掌擦干净，卸了扣着牵引绳的胸背带，放它进屋。

时生关上了门。

日暮在客厅里没看到仙道，回过头问时生：“咦？我表弟怎么不在？他们家的厨娘说他在这里啊。”

“和小枫在客房里午睡。”

“啊？还在午睡啊？”日暮抬手看腕表，“这都几点了？”

时生心念一动，冲乖乖趴在北山脚边的Ares勾了勾手。

Ares腾地站了起来，像训练有素的士兵一样飞快地冲过来站定在时生跟前。

“Ares听得懂人话？”时生看向日暮。

“也许吧。”日暮说完，上前一屁股坐在了志村旁边，搭着他的肩膀看他打游戏。

时生把Ares带到客房门口，一拧门把手，推开门，低声命令：“叫醒他们。”

Ares歪了下脑袋，轻轻松松地跃到床上，半压住流川狂舔他的脸。

“唔。”流川烦躁的把脸埋进枕头里。Ares机智地换了位置，舔他露在被子外面的手背。

“仙道彰！”流川咬牙，一巴掌扇在仙道的脑侧，“不要舔我。”

仙道被打懵了，整个人一惊，孰料一睁眼，赫然映入眼帘的是动物毛茸茸的庞大身躯，当场吓得血液倒流，瞌睡全无，定睛一看原来是Ares。他微张着嘴，抚了抚狂跳的心口，大喘了一口气。

“你们该起床了，五分钟之内收拾完毕。超过时间一百个伏地挺身。”时生抱着手斜靠在门框上，“Ares，回来。”

Ares听话地跳到地上，跑到时生旁边，总算博取了些许好感，得到了三秒钟的揉脑袋奖励。


	146. Chapter 146

146.

太阳落山后，天迅速的黑了下来。

绍瑾留一行人在家里吃晚饭，一桌的菜都是时生做的，日暮也不知道他还有这一手。

北山啃了块排骨，悄声对小汐说：“你大哥怎么什么都会啊？”

“那当然啦，我大哥无所不能。”小汐努嘴顿了一下，“不对不对，他有一项不能。”

“哪一项？”北山饶有兴味地问。

“谈恋爱啊。”小汐舀了一碗鲜蔬汤，正要揭时生的短，当事人一记冰凉的眼刀甩向他。

时生正襟危坐，冷着脸发话：“餐桌上保持安静。”

小汐立马噤声，乖巧喝汤，连带北山也不敢再发出任何声音了。

时生收回警告的目光，拿起公筷，夹了些虾仁放到流川的碗里。

吃完饭，日暮接到酒吧那边打来的电话，说是有一群小混混砸场子，指名冲着日暮来的。日暮自打浪子回头后，生活重心转移到了唐泽身上，很少再管道上的事了，没想到真有不长眼的以为他改吃素了，居然跑到他的地盘上闹事。这还得了？

挂了电话，日暮跟时生打了声照顾，穿上大衣行色匆匆的离开了，他不方便带着Ares，交给仙道照看一晚。

有时生在，仙道今天没法厚着脸皮赖在流川家过夜了，再说他自己家就在正对面，连编一个雪天夜归不安全的理由都行不通。

在客厅坐了一会儿，大家一同起身告辞了，流川把他们送到了家门口。

冷风卷来细细的小雪花，飘落在流川的睫毛上，他低头揉去的一刻，仙道一手牵着Ares，一手扣住他的下颔，狠狠地亲了一口。

亲完他还近距离注视着流川，唇角勾起，双眸一弯，露出令流川心跳加速的好看笑容。

流川差点受这个撩拨意味明显的笑容蛊惑，跟着仙道跑了。不过一息尚存的理智提醒他，私奔没有好下场。况且他的恋爱对象是他的邻居，哪怕顺利逃过去了，用不了几分钟就会被时生拎回家。

北山突然发出一声单身狗夹携着凄清风雪的哀嚎，成功成为全场焦点。

Ares不明就里，仰起头学了狼叫，将廊檐上的照明灯当作圆月：“嗷呜——”

时生缓步走来，看了眼北山，北山抿着嘴后退几步。他又看了眼Ares，Ares狼性瞬间褪去，摇着大尾巴一脸蠢萌。

“你身体刚好，不要吹冷风。”时生把流川拽到身后，挡住他，“又不是再也见不到了，有必要这么恋恋不舍？”

后半句话是看着仙道说的。

“大佬师父，那我们先走啦！”椎名觉察气氛压抑，赶紧出声打了个圆场，“谢谢您教我擒拿术，希望下次您还能指点我一二。”

“嗯。”

“大佬师父再见！”

时生颔首，说了句“路上注意安全”之后，把家门关上了。

北山一看到仙道情绪低落的样子就来劲了，吹了记口哨：“今晚某位春风得意的王八蛋要失眠咯！”

仙道深吸一口气，没有理会。

到了铁门外，路灯下细雪飘洒，还没落地又被夜风吹起，在昏暗的光线里乱飞。

“志村，你送小酒窝回家吧。今晚我住仙道家。”北山为了给志村和椎名制造独处的机会，勾着仙道的肩膀说道。

“啊？”椎名受宠若惊，“不用麻烦志村哥了，我……”

“不麻烦。”志村抿了下嘴，低声接道，“反正顺路。”

椎名一听顺路就欣然接受了。

北山在心里默默地翻了个白眼。顺你妈啊顺路，不说顺路会死？

“那、那我们走吧。”

“噢！”椎名笑着跟仙道和北山挥手告别。

北山环住仙道，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，默然望着雪中一高一矮渐渐走远的背影。

“你今晚真住我家啊？”仙道拨开他的手，扯了扯牵引绳，示意Ares不要坐在地上了。

Ares站起来晃了晃尾巴，迈开步子往仙道家走去。

“是啊，太冷了，懒得回去了，正好你独守空房，我当然要抓准时机小三上位啊。”北山贱兮兮地冲仙道眨了下眼睛，“男神，今晚我陪你睡。”

“Ares，咬他。”仙道遭不住北山的媚眼，沉声说道。

“我操！”北山低头看着Ares叼住了他的小腿，虽然没有用力咬下去，但隔着牛仔裤都能感知到尖锐的牙齿抵着皮肉，“Ares，咱俩是同类啊，单身狗何必为难单身狗呢？”

仙道用指纹开了铁门门锁。

老管家今天偷懒，没有清扫花园，行路上铺着平整的积雪，一个脚印都没有。

Ares马上疯了，松开北山，直奔雪地。

牵引绳系在仙道的手上，他还来不及解开，就被猛地拖了出去。

“Ares！”仙道在雪中狂奔，迎面而来的雪花撞在脸上，一片冰凉。

北山愣了一下，哈哈大笑起来，边笑边追，追到家门口，险些岔气。

仙道灌了冷风，停下来咳嗽了几下，肺部仿佛结了冰碴，一呼吸就生疼。

Ares伸长了舌头，坐在灯下呼哧呼哧喘气。

北山鼻涕都冻出来了，吸了下鼻子，因缺氧有些头晕，坐在门口的台阶上缓了片刻才恢复正常。

仙道有理由怀疑昨天冤枉流川了，指不定是Ares引诱流川出去玩雪的。他扇了一下Ares坚如磐石的后背，输入门锁密码，开门进屋。

 

十点一过，凛冽的寒风渐渐平息，雪势变大了。冷瑟瑟的夜晚，大朵大朵雪花飘落下来。

流川避开脖子受伤部位，草草冲了个热水澡，换上睡衣走出卧室。

时生正在整理房间，门是开着的。他的个人物品从姜花海岸搬过来后，绘里香怕弄乱了惹他不高兴，除了衣物，其他都分类存放在纸箱里等他回来自己摆放。

流川叩了叩门，走了进去：“要不要帮忙？”

“不用。”时生看了一眼流川，“有事？”

流川爬上床，盘腿坐在床边：“下午我写作业的时候，你拿我男朋友当沙包？”

“嗯。”时生推开手边的一个大纸箱，席地而坐，手中拿着一个实木相框，里面夹着七八年前他跟流川还有小汐的合影。小汐咧着嘴傻笑，缺了一颗门牙。流川怀里抱着小黑猫，稚嫩的肩膀上停着一只月白色的小蝴蝶。

时生把相框放在了床头柜上，眼底的柔软一闪而过：“怎么，兴师问罪？还是想替他出头？”

“我知道你没有动真格。”流川的视线落在了时生的肩头，“你的伤好了？”

时生眉梢微微一动：“嗯。刚拆了纱布。”

兄弟俩都不是特别善于言辞的人，简短的对话过后，陷入了沉默。

过了良久，时生略一沉吟，开口说道：“我的确看他不爽。但是既然教训过了，以后只要他不干出格的事，我就不会再动他，毕竟你们的信息素完全契合，无法否认你们是彼此的独一无二。我只是认为，作为长兄，我有责任震慑住你的配偶，让他有所忌惮。我希望他能清楚的认知到，只要我还活着，任何人都不可以伤害你，包括他在内。”

流川没接话，感觉胸口像是堵着一团东西，在不断地膨胀，变得越来越沉甸。

小汐在这时哒哒哒冲进来，一下扑在时生的背上：“大哥大哥，我好想吃你做的海鲜焗饭呀。我看过了，冰箱里有食材。”

“晚饭没吃饱？”时生扭头看他。

“吃饱了，但是我现在又饿了。大哥，求求你了，我已经好久好久没有吃过你做的海鲜焗饭啦！一想到那层香喷喷的芝士，哎呦喂，我口水都快流出来了！”小汐说着，夸张的“呲溜”一声吸了吸口水。

时生抬眸看向流川：“你饿不饿？”

流川瞥见小汐投来的眼神，恍如一只快饿死的小鹿，可怜得不得了，尽管不饿他也只能点头说饿。

时生闻言站了起来：“去厨房。”

“大哥，你觉不觉得你有点太偏心了？”小汐仰头斜着眼睛看时生，“请回答，如果我和小哥同时掉进水里，你先救谁？”

时生不假思索：“救你。”

小汐还来不及高兴，就听时生语气极为认真的补充道：“因为这个假设不成立。你小哥不会像你一样，蠢到掉进水里。”


	147. Chapter 147

146.

太阳落山后，天迅速的黑了下来。

绍瑾留一行人在家里吃晚饭，一桌的菜都是时生做的，日暮也不知道他还有这一手。

北山啃了块排骨，悄声对小汐说：“你大哥怎么什么都会啊？”

“那当然啦，我大哥无所不能。”小汐努嘴顿了一下，“不对不对，他有一项不能。”

“哪一项？”北山饶有兴味地问。

“谈恋爱啊。”小汐舀了一碗鲜蔬汤，正要揭时生的短，当事人一记冰凉的眼刀甩向他。

时生正襟危坐，冷着脸发话：“餐桌上保持安静。”

小汐立马噤声，乖巧喝汤，连带北山也不敢再发出任何声音了。

时生收回警告的目光，拿起公筷，夹了些虾仁放到流川的碗里。

吃完饭，日暮接到酒吧那边打来的电话，说是有一群小混混砸场子，指名冲着日暮来的。日暮自打浪子回头后，生活重心转移到了唐泽身上，很少再管道上的事了，没想到真有不长眼的以为他改吃素了，居然跑到他的地盘上闹事。这还得了？

挂了电话，日暮跟时生打了声照顾，穿上大衣行色匆匆的离开了，他不方便带着Ares，交给仙道照看一晚。

有时生在，仙道今天没法厚着脸皮赖在流川家过夜了，再说他自己家就在正对面，连编一个雪天夜归不安全的理由都行不通。

在客厅坐了一会儿，大家一同起身告辞了，流川把他们送到了家门口。

冷风卷来细细的小雪花，飘落在流川的睫毛上，他低头揉去的一刻，仙道一手牵着Ares，一手扣住他的下颔，狠狠地亲了一口。

亲完他还近距离注视着流川，唇角勾起，双眸一弯，露出令流川心跳加速的好看笑容。

流川差点受这个撩拨意味明显的笑容蛊惑，跟着仙道跑了。不过一息尚存的理智提醒他，私奔没有好下场。况且他的恋爱对象是他的邻居，哪怕顺利逃过去了，用不了几分钟就会被时生拎回家。

北山突然发出一声单身狗夹携着凄清风雪的哀嚎，成功成为全场焦点。

Ares不明就里，仰起头学了狼叫，将廊檐上的照明灯当作圆月：“嗷呜——”

时生缓步走来，看了眼北山，北山抿着嘴后退几步。他又看了眼Ares，Ares狼性瞬间褪去，摇着大尾巴一脸蠢萌。

“你身体刚好，不要吹冷风。”时生把流川拽到身后，挡住他，“又不是再也见不到了，有必要这么恋恋不舍？”

后半句话是看着仙道说的。

“大佬师父，那我们先走啦！”椎名觉察气氛压抑，赶紧出声打了个圆场，“谢谢您教我擒拿术，希望下次您还能指点我一二。”

“嗯。”

“大佬师父再见！”

时生颔首，说了句“路上注意安全”之后，把家门关上了。

北山一看到仙道情绪低落的样子就来劲了，吹了记口哨：“今晚某位春风得意的王八蛋要失眠咯！”

仙道深吸一口气，没有理会。

到了铁门外，路灯下细雪飘洒，还没落地又被夜风吹起，在昏暗的光线里乱飞。

“志村，你送小酒窝回家吧。今晚我住仙道家。”北山为了给志村和椎名制造独处的机会，勾着仙道的肩膀说道。

“啊？”椎名受宠若惊，“不用麻烦志村哥了，我……”

“不麻烦。”志村抿了下嘴，低声接道，“反正顺路。”

椎名一听顺路就欣然接受了。

北山在心里默默地翻了个白眼。顺你妈啊顺路，不说顺路会死？

“那、那我们走吧。”

“噢！”椎名笑着跟仙道和北山挥手告别。

北山环住仙道，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，默然望着雪中一高一矮渐渐走远的背影。

“你今晚真住我家啊？”仙道拨开他的手，扯了扯牵引绳，示意Ares不要坐在地上了。

Ares站起来晃了晃尾巴，迈开步子往仙道家走去。

“是啊，太冷了，懒得回去了，正好你独守空房，我当然要抓准时机小三上位啊。”北山贱兮兮地冲仙道眨了下眼睛，“男神，今晚我陪你睡。”

“Ares，咬他。”仙道遭不住北山的媚眼，沉声说道。

“我操！”北山低头看着Ares叼住了他的小腿，虽然没有用力咬下去，但隔着牛仔裤都能感知到尖锐的牙齿抵着皮肉，“Ares，咱俩是同类啊，单身狗何必为难单身狗呢？”

仙道用指纹开了铁门门锁。

老管家今天偷懒，没有清扫花园，行路上铺着平整的积雪，一个脚印都没有。

Ares马上疯了，松开北山，直奔雪地。

牵引绳系在仙道的手上，他还来不及解开，就被猛地拖了出去。

“Ares！”仙道在雪中狂奔，迎面而来的雪花撞在脸上，一片冰凉。

北山愣了一下，哈哈大笑起来，边笑边追，追到家门口，险些岔气。

仙道灌了冷风，停下来咳嗽了几下，肺部仿佛结了冰碴，一呼吸就生疼。

Ares伸长了舌头，坐在灯下呼哧呼哧喘气。

北山鼻涕都冻出来了，吸了下鼻子，因缺氧有些头晕，坐在门口的台阶上缓了片刻才恢复正常。

仙道有理由怀疑昨天冤枉流川了，指不定是Ares引诱流川出去玩雪的。他扇了一下Ares坚如磐石的后背，输入门锁密码，开门进屋。

 

十点一过，凛冽的寒风渐渐平息，雪势变大了。冷瑟瑟的夜晚，大朵大朵雪花飘落下来。

流川避开脖子受伤部位，草草冲了个热水澡，换上睡衣走出卧室。

时生正在整理房间，门是开着的。他的个人物品从姜花海岸搬过来后，绘里香怕弄乱了惹他不高兴，除了衣物，其他都分类存放在纸箱里等他回来自己摆放。

流川叩了叩门，走了进去：“要不要帮忙？”

“不用。”时生看了一眼流川，“有事？”

流川爬上床，盘腿坐在床边：“下午我写作业的时候，你拿我男朋友当沙包？”

“嗯。”时生推开手边的一个大纸箱，席地而坐，手中拿着一个实木相框，里面夹着七八年前他跟流川还有小汐的合影。小汐咧着嘴傻笑，缺了一颗门牙。流川怀里抱着小黑猫，稚嫩的肩膀上停着一只月白色的小蝴蝶。

时生把相框放在了床头柜上，眼底的柔软一闪而过：“怎么，兴师问罪？还是想替他出头？”

“我知道你没有动真格。”流川的视线落在了时生的肩头，“你的伤好了？”

时生眉梢微微一动：“嗯。刚拆了纱布。”

兄弟俩都不是特别善于言辞的人，简短的对话过后，陷入了沉默。

过了良久，时生略一沉吟，开口说道：“我的确看他不爽。但是既然教训过了，以后只要他不干出格的事，我就不会再动他，毕竟你们的信息素完全契合，无法否认你们是彼此的独一无二。我只是认为，作为长兄，我有责任震慑住你的配偶，让他有所忌惮。我希望他能清楚的认知到，只要我还活着，任何人都不可以伤害你，包括他在内。”

流川没接话，感觉胸口像是堵着一团东西，在不断地膨胀，变得越来越沉甸。

小汐在这时哒哒哒冲进来，一下扑在时生的背上：“大哥大哥，我好想吃你做的海鲜焗饭呀。我看过了，冰箱里有食材。”

“晚饭没吃饱？”时生扭头看他。

“吃饱了，但是我现在又饿了。大哥，求求你了，我已经好久好久没有吃过你做的海鲜焗饭啦！一想到那层香喷喷的芝士，哎呦喂，我口水都快流出来了！”小汐说着，夸张的“呲溜”一声吸了吸口水。

时生抬眸看向流川：“你饿不饿？”

流川瞥见小汐投来的眼神，恍如一只快饿死的小鹿，可怜得不得了，尽管不饿他也只能点头说饿。

时生闻言站了起来：“去厨房。”

“大哥，你觉不觉得你有点太偏心了？”小汐仰头斜着眼睛看时生，“请回答，如果我和小哥同时掉进水里，你先救谁？”

时生不假思索：“救你。”

小汐还来不及高兴，就听时生语气极为认真的补充道：“因为这个假设不成立。你小哥不会像你一样，蠢到掉进水里。”


	148. Chapter 148

147.

快十一点了，漆黑夜空下的青枫浦又是一片白茫茫。

仙道在阳光房里给Ares搭了个临时小窝。

Ares坐在玻璃窗前看了会儿落雪就乖乖睡了。

安顿好Ares，仙道回到卧室，北山早就洗完澡了，靠坐在床上捧着手机看电影。

北山俨然戏精附体：“死鬼，怎么去这么久啊？我都等急了。”

“急着挨揍？”

“来吧，正面上我。千万不要因为我是一盏灯怕我爆了就怜惜我。”北山奔放地扯开睡衣领子，一副任君采撷的浪荡模样。

仙道眉梢一跳，走上前抽出枕头，毫不犹豫地捂倒北山。

“我错了，我投降！”北山收起浮夸的腔调，正经求饶。

仙道松开枕头，转身去衣帽间找睡衣。

北山在仙道背后冲他比了个中指，捞起手机继续看电影。

仙道走开后大约过了十来分钟，放在床头柜上充电的手机响了。

北山暂停电影，拿过手机一看，是微信备注名为“宝贝小狐狸”发来的视频聊天邀请。

“怎么是你。”流川一看是北山，皱了下眉，“仙道呢？”

“他去洗澡了。”

“今晚你住他家？”

“嗯哼。”长夜漫漫，北山闲着无聊，坏笑道，“流小川，我不光在你老公家留宿，我还要和他睡同一张床。”

“不准。”流川眼神瞬间变冷，他虽然确信仙道北山俩人之间不可能发生什么，但独占欲作祟，无法容忍。

“你……哎呦我操！”北山后脑勺挨了一记，手机也被抽走了，扭头一看，是洗完澡的仙道，他一脸扫兴的耸了下肩膀，心想没得玩了。

仙道横了北山一眼，垂眸看着手机里的流川：“不要听他胡说。”他绕过大床，到了落地窗这边，坐在了铺在地上的被褥上，“二哥不会跟别人睡的。只睡你。”

“你妈的！你当我是死的吗？”北山不想睡前闻到恋爱的酸臭味，高声抗议。

“麻烦关灯。谢谢。”

“……灯你个头，懒得理你们。”北山提起被子裹住自己。

仙道轻声笑了笑，掀开被子躺了进去，稍稍压低了声音：“洗过澡了？没碰到脖子上的伤吧？”

“没有。”流川也侧着身缩进了被窝里，揉了下眼睛，“我要睡了。”

“嗯，睡吧。”仙道对着手机屏幕亲了一口，“等你睡着了我再挂。”

“你不困？”流川把手机放到支架上摆在枕边，翻身趴在床上，用被子裹住全身。

“你没在我身边，我有点不习惯。”仙道嗓音软了几分，正适合呢喃情话，“想吻你。”

“呕——”北山发出反胃干呕的声音，“对不起对不起，实在太恶心了我没忍住，你们继续，不用管我。”

一旦碰上这盏尽职的电灯泡，无论气氛多旖旎，都会瞬息间化为乌有。

仙道叹了口气，刚才应该让北山去客房睡的，现在引灯入室，关都关不掉了。

流川微微扁了下嘴表示无奈，支起身调暗台灯灯光，然后重新趴好：“睡了。”

“晚安。”仙道又隔着屏幕亲了亲流川。

流川说睡就睡，从不拖延，留了大半张脸在被子外面。

昏暗朦胧的微光将流川瓷白的皮肤衬得十分柔和，令仙道一时移不开眼，不知是不是心理作用，他觉得流川眉眼似乎更精致了。转念细想，应该不是错觉，流川正在长身体，从少年蜕变成青年的过程中，面部或多或少会发生一些变化，而不管是基因还是信息素等级，都决定了他会变得越来越好看。

仙道静静地注视流川温驯的睡脸，喉咙莫名发干，想从背后抱着他，想在他的身体里律动，想把他弄醒再弄到眼尾泛红——

不能再想了！

仙道拍了拍自己的额头，不过短短几秒钟的念头，他就小腹一紧，起了生理反应。年轻人血气方刚，男朋友又哪哪都按着他喜欢的样子长进了他的心里，着实情难自控。等到冷静下来再一看手机屏幕，撩人于无形的流川枫已经睡熟了。

“我操！”北山突然爆了句粗口，一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，“仙道彰，你爸闹绯闻了，还上了微博热搜！”

仙道一怔，结束了与流川的视频通话，转头看着满脸惊恐的北山：“我爸？不可能吧？跟谁啊？”

“……你的未来岳母，流小川同学的妈妈，影后绘里香。”

“啊？”仙道赶紧起身，打开微博，点进热搜关键词粗略地扫了几眼，“这、这也太扯了吧？明明是我妈拉着我爸去探班，怎么莫名其妙变成我爸婚内出轨我岳母了？”

“你看，其他几个热搜也跟流小川的妈妈有关。有说她早年被不少名导潜规则，是圈内公认的交际花，还有说流小川的爸爸其实并没有永久标记她，她当初做小三未婚先孕，找了个老实人当接盘侠，根本不是什么青梅竹马修成正果的神仙爱情。”北山露出难以置信的表情，“这些都他妈是谁瞎编的啊？有病吧！”

一夕之间冒出来这么多抹黑绘里香的谣言，明显是有人恶意整她。

仙道正准备打给知辉询问情况，志村的视频通话先过来了。

“仙道，你刷微博了么？”志村开口问道。

“刚看到。”

“我爸妈查过了，幕后推手是悠真的爷爷中岛广夫。”

北山气得把手机扔到一边，跳下床坐在仙道旁边问志村：“这老不死的想干嘛？”

仙道眸光一沉：“制造不完美受害者。下一步他们应该会公布流川在学校里经常打架的事，把他塑造成长期霸凌同学、有暴力倾向的不良少年。”

志村点头：“我也是这么推测的。中岛广夫清楚悠真保不出来了。过不了几天，悠真的案子会被各大媒体竞相报道。中岛贤一的事还没有完全压下去，他们家再出这么大一桩丑闻，无疑是雪上加霜。为了家族利益，中岛广夫势必会争分夺秒想尽办法帮悠真洗白。假如流川本身以及他的家人满是污点，那么他所受到的伤害就成了应有的报应，不值得被同情。加上时生哥身份特殊，肯定会有不少唯恐天下不乱的看客污蔑他以权谋私什么的。到时候悠真哪怕被定罪也情有可原了。”

北山忍不住爆了句粗口：“这招太他妈损了吧！那怎么办啊？难道眼睁睁的看着中岛家奸计得逞？”

“我先联系我爸，他平时不用微博，估计还不知道这件事。”仙道说道。

“快快快，赶紧找你爸告状啊！哎呦不行，我得给我爸也打个电话，让他拿点钱出来压热搜。妈的，我要气死了！”北山说着蹦上床拿手机。

仙道挂了视频，拨通了知辉的电话。

知辉语气有些烦躁：“长话短说，我忙着哄你妈，没空管你。”

“我妈怎么了？因为微博上的事？”

“你也看到了？唉，你妈气得把手机都砸了，一开始我还以为她终于学会吃醋了，知道在乎我了，没想到是我自作多情，她这个神经东西居然斥责我玷污了她女神的名声。”知辉一向稳重，情绪难得这么激动，停顿了几秒迫使自己冷静下来，“这么晚找我有什么事？”

而后，知辉从仙道口中得知这口黑锅是中岛广夫让他背上的，气得半天说不出话来：“确定是他？”

“确定。”仙道又把中岛广夫为什么这么做的原因告诉知辉。

知辉似乎不相信自己听到的内容，声音因愕然略微发颤：“你、你说什么？小枫没事吧？！”

窝在酒店沙发上生闷气的美铃一听到这句话，霍地抬起头：“小枫怎么了？”

知辉用手势示意她不要说话，眼波恢复了平静，目色渐渐幽深：“嗯，你好好照顾小枫。别的事我来处理。”


End file.
